Killed By Death
by mrcookieman36
Summary: I don't understand. I thought I was a normal average teenager going through a shit experience. When I thought my troubles where over, more just come piling on. I cant even explain it myself I went in normal, but then came out as a killing machine. Maybe these people could help i suppose, i mean its not like i got anything else better to do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I think I'm in the jungle; well it does look like a jungle out there where ever here is. I took a quick peak from my cell window in my prison for two. Well there were two; the other kid that was in here with me didn't come back. I didn't even know his name, not that I could have since he spoke in some foreign langue to me.

Even if I could escape, one I don't where the hell I am, two this place is crawling with armed to the teeth guards, and third they got leg and arm irons attach to me so running is out of the question. The one thing that I can make out on these guards was they were wearing all black uniforms with some red emblem on the right side of their chest. If I didn't know better it looked like some snakes face. Their faces where always cover with some silver visor. Thinking back up this moment seemed such a long time ago.

Shit all I know that I was living out on the streets at Silver Town Colorado. I was living in an orphanage called Novsky, till I decided that I had enough with those sadistic Priests and Nuns. It located Leads Idaho its run by a bunch of Russian Priests and Nuns who had no qualms about abusing the shit out of you. You where extremely lucky if you didn't get raped before age five. Once you turn eighteen though they either kick you into the world or you where sold into slavery. Either way was consider a death sentence.

But enough about that place, as I said before I made my escape from the orphanage at the of age seventeen. I venture my way across America down south till I landed in Silver town Colorado man this was a nice place it was nested in the middle of a rather large mountain range around it. It's green, clean and beautiful what could a kid want more. Oh yeah a place to call home.

Usually for me to get something to eat, I would do something rather childish like prank call orders for pizza at various places. Usually when the day ends they throw out their excess pizzas into the dumpster. So almost every other night I would have fresh pizza from the various chains around the town of 25,000.

Well all of that changed when I was approached by this lady with glasses and rather long black hair while I was walking down the street. She had like a strange accent like something from Europe I think. She was wearing a lot of black, I guess that hers favorite color because she wear its well. Black boots, black skirt, black button shirt, and black jacket.

She told me if I was looking for work that I should go to this place, which happens to be like a nearly vacant building. But who cares if I can get job, then maybe I can get my own place and stop eating out of dumpsters for a change.

So I made my way in only seeing a receptionist which happens to be a pair of gay looking twins who sported a facial scar on one side of their faces. They just tell me to go thru the door right behind them. So without question I just went thru, only to have some dude grab me from behind me and lift me up as they restrained my arms and put a black bag over my head.

Next I felt a prick on my neck and next thing I knew I was out.

So here I am in some place I never been or seen before. Every so often in the morning the guards come in gag my mouth, put a bag over my head and take me to some lab. Of course I can't see but I can still feel my way around. They would often make conversation about me at random. Stuff like "ah I see subject ten is still with us how fortunate."

Before the veil was taken off they had me strap to a chair so I can't slouch or move my head. In front of me was this camera looking thing that would project some kind of image stream to head. And every day they kept showing me the same images and videos over and over, Images of people getting killed by rifles. Lots of pictures of showing me how to use a rifle, aiming wise, cleaning and caring for it. I know for a fact that I never had used a gun in my life, not once. Even though I would close my eyes to keep myself from watching these images it felt like they were still getting thru somehow. As if it was penetrating thru my own brain.

This will go on for a while I suppose, I mean it's not like there were any clocks posted. They would also give me a couple of shots. Shit for all I know they were probably something to keep me from passing out. After each session I would just puke out my guts even though I wouldn't have much to puke out. My brain felt like it was getting bigger inside my own head. After which they would drag me back to my cell. After which I would take some time for my head to feel ok again.

It's not like this place is the some four star hotel. I mean I'm in a small cinder block cell with a small window in it and a bucket to shit in. Oh by the way did I mention that there was no plumbing in here so when I mean a bucket to shit in, I mean an actual bucket to shit in.

I take a peek out of the window to see that the sun is starting to set. I hear a slight knock on my cell door indicating that dinner is about to be served. Hmm let's see what's on the menu for today. The trap door starts to open up on the bottom of the door as they slide in a metal plate and a bottle of water. Let's see what I got for today, ok from the smell of it I think its spaghetti oh's and two slices of semi stale white bread.

I just gobbled it all up literally licking the plate clean. When I first got here the other kid that was in here was a picky eater and would often not eat anything either by doing it by defiance or he might have been some spoiled kid. But where I'm from and have been living on the streets when you're hungry you'll eat just about anything to keep yourself alive.

Also on the first day when I got here, you learned to keep your mouth shut. That kid that was in here would often mouth off in some foreign langue to the guards to the point where they would come in and smack the kid around for a bit to get him to shut up. Those same guards would look at me as if they where daring me to say something. I would just hold up my hands nodding my head no to let them know that I was going to behave and survive.

Finally its night time nothing but peace and quiet, and my thoughts till I go to sleep. I'm just sleeping here very quietly till I felt a little bit of a rumble; I thought it was my stomach at first due to the lack of food and hospitality here. So I just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later my entire bed shook and now I was fully awake. I went to get a peek out of my window to see what was going on. The very first thing I heard was a loud ass siren going off, which got these guards on the night watch all alert.

The weird thing was that certain ones that were by themselves got taken out by something, because they would just fall down into a heap without making a noise. Something was going down, because the next that happen was that there were a lot of explosions everywhere.

I was still looking out of my window when I saw one of those black guard dudes getting into a jeep, trying to take off at full speed, till he was coming in my direction." OH SHIT", I just got out of its why as fast as possible by lifting up my cot out of the way and standing in the corner of the small cell.

Next thing I know a large crash of metal and cinder blocks litter my tiny cell. Apparently the lights to jeep were still on. And also there was one of those black guard guys who went right thru the windshield. Good god his face was completely bloody, looking at his body trying not to puke I did see a rather large hole in the center of his forehead.

To make my escape I got on top of the jeep kicking the rest of the windshield down. I crawled into it carefully trying not to cut up my exposed hands. I tried to no avail to find something that can cut these shackles off.

I quietly exited the out of the jeep. I hold my leg chains up so that I can walk and scuttle a bit quicker. By this time there was machine gun fire everywhere. So my first objective was to stay alive and tried not to get killed. I slowly walked to area ducking for cover I made to this area with a lot of crates.

Theses crates where tall enough to the point where I can still stand up. So I leaned against one trying to plan for my next move. I thought it would be a good idea to wait here till I saw a clear path to get to the jungle, till I noticed this red dot on my brown jumpsuit.

This red dot was near my chest. So I put my hand over it only to see that it was now on my hand. It didn't take me long to put two and two together that someone was targeting me. I quickly put my hands up showing that I was surrendering to whoever was trying to kill me.

The small red light did flicker against my wrist shackle chains for a slight moment, when I heard a zip noise pass down near my right ear. I looked over to see one of those black guard guys fall down like right behind me which caused me to jump up a bit.

Low-Light comes on the com to alert everyone that there was a civilian running about the Cobra base. "Low-Light to Duke Do you copy?" the com comes on to Dukes position where Low-Light can hear heavy gun fire in the back ground. "This is Duke go on Low-Light" "Just to give you a heads up that there is a civilian prisoner running around on the base; he appears to be in some shackle restraints." Roger that Low-Light, we'll keep an eye out." "This is Duke altering all teams in the area we have a civilian prison running around the area be sure to keep a look out." A slew of Rogers could heard throughout all of the radio traffic on the comm.'s

As the battle is just continuing to go around me I just try to get out of here as fast as possible. So I ran to another area or at least try to run with theses infernal chains on. I made it behind these barrels, for minute I thought this was a good hiding place, till I accidently knocked one of them down and something started to pour down out of them.

Judging for the noxious smell it was none other than gasoline. Oh shit this must be some large fuel dump or something. I knew by instinct that fire and gas do not mix so I just started to get away from here as fast as I can. Till I hear bullets ricocheting off the barrels. Apparently whoever it was they were using something much stronger, because I heard a loud boom from something big hitting the gas barrels.

Even though I was like twenty feet away the blast alone lifts me off of my feet. It wasn't anything like the movies. This shit hurts so bad that I could feel my insides rattling. The force alone pushed mine like fifty or hundred feet forward into large puddle of water. I basically belly flopped into large mud puddle and face planted into it. Everything was starting to fade into black at this point; if I was going to die then I would have gladly accepted it since whatever it is everything hurts.

Thirty minutes later the fighting started to die down. In five minutes what was left of the defending cobra forces started to surrender. Lots of Joe's started to come out of their fire positions to take prisoners and secure the area for demolition or possible evacuation.

One of the Joe's namely Angela Baker goes by the code name First Strike, was wandering around near the area which was the fuel dump. She is rather stocky built Joe with a tone built of muscles and with blonde shoulder length hair with a fair complexion. She's been on the team for about two years her primary function is a regular infantry where as her secondary would be in explosives. She always went into battle with her trusty FN-SCAR personally modify of course. Usually with a laser sight attach and a tactical flash light to say the least.

As she was walking by she heard a moan in the distance. Immediately she got into her covert tactical stance walking carefully as to not make any sudden sounds ready to go off on a moment's notice. As she advanced closer the moans got somewhat a little bit louder. When she felt she was close enough she switched on her tactical flashlight on her rile scanning the area.

With a small reflection in coming from the light, she knew someone was near. She got closer to see that her light was reflecting off of something rather shiny. Apparently it was some kind of chain and upon further inspection she found that it was in fact some kind shackles that were in fact attached to someone. She mutters to herself, "I guess this must be the civilian prisoner that Duke spoke of earlier."

She just blurted out loud a few times, "I need a medic over here!" in just a couple a minutes tunnel rat showed up. "I called for a medic and they send you."" Hey don't worry strike life line is on his way." He said to her in a joking way.

"So is this the mystery civilian?" "I think so; I mean this guy has some leg shackles on." "Did you check to see if he was alive?" She protested a bit about, "you know how life line is about us moving injured people, not to mention civilians about the possibility of liability law suits."

"Well I'm sure that if you just check his pulse that he won't chew you out for that." Angela finally caved in a bit, "fine I'll check his pulse." She kneels down check his pulse on his neck area." Well he does have a pulse so I guess he's alive."

Life line finally comes in going immediately to work on assessing the injured civilian. "Well he is alive, but just barely; his right ankle could be sprained."" Without an x-ray available I can't be certain."" You two help me move up to his back side." Both tunnel rat and first strike ready themselves to move the civilian." Ok let's do it, but easy ok."

When the three of them finally moved the civilian to his back side, both tunnel rat and first strike let out a rather small gasp. "It's just a kid," tunnel rat said in a confused tone." He couldn't be older than sixteen or seventeen." "What could cobra be doing with child prisoners?"

Just then Duke came on strikes com asking for a status update on the civilian prisoner. "What's the status of the civilian strike?" "Well Duke, Life line says he's alive but just hanging on barely with a possibility of internal injuries and….." "And what else strike?" "Well Duke you're just going have to come here and see for yourself, also Life line needs a gurney."" Roger that I'm on my way."

Five minute later Duke shows up with a gurney in tow. "So what's all the fuss about our civilian here?" he looks down a bit to see a teenager lying on the ground with leg and arm shackles. "Is that a kid?" The other Joe's just remained silent, but just nodded in yes to him. He finally refocuses back on to the important stuff. "We'll just have to take him along back to the Pit."" We are evacuating out here in five."" Then the bombers are going level this place."

All of the remaining Joe teams including the teenage civilian are loaded on to the gun ships. They lift off to fly back to their base when they hear the loud soaring of heavy bombers coming in to reduce the cobra base into rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

_What's up and hey everyone out there in the fan fiction universe. I'm back with another fic of my own making. As always be sure to read and drop a review if you can. As always you can drop a review if you want. I usually don't write for reviews other than that I just enjoy writing from time to time. I hope all of you will enjoy this new fic I stated on. But if you feel the need to drop in a few points then go right ahead._

Chapter 2

For a moment here I thought I was in heaven, because I was so relaxed for once in my life. Hmm it just a pity that I hit the prime of my life at the age of seventeen. Well at least I got the rest of eternity of sitting up here in heaven. Or I thought this was heaven when I finally woke up.

When I finally came to, I just bolted up sitting up, looking around my new surroundings. I was basically in a room to myself with nothing but white walls with a lot of medical equipment. At least the bed was a lot comfortable from that lumpy cot from that other place I was at. All sorts of shit was hooked up to me, like those machines that check your heart beat and one of those IV needles attached to my other arm dripping something.

I just noticed that I was wearing a white t shirt and some sort of boxer shorts. I then looked at my right foot it was wrapped in some sort of cast looking thing with liquid on all sides. The cast thing went up past my ankle and stopped before the lower shin area.

I kept surveying my surroundings till I heard a couple of voices coming near me. So my first instinct was to play possum and pretend that I was still unconscious.

I laid there while I heard a couple of dudes coming in. Only one of them was talking out loud while the other I guess was taking notes. Checking in our civilian patient here, patient is still unconscious. Heart beat and blood pressure remain normal. Patient did not suffer any internal injuries, however could've suffer a concussion we will not know until patient regains consciousness. Patient did however suffer some minor head lacerations. Patients right ankle has been sprained fairly badly though, which requires a liquid seal cast for a duration of two weeks, but not lasting more than four. We used some mild anesthetics to reduce his pain and keep the patient comfortable. The patient when brought in is suffering from a serious case of malnutrition as well. We will check back in thirty minutes to see if the patient regains consciousness.

Just like that they were gone in a couple of minutes, so I popped back up again. That doctor guy said that I had head lacerations, so I prodded with my fingers to only feel a bunch of bandages around my head. I don't think they were that thick on my head as I felt around my head.

The guy said that he was coming back in thirty, and I know that I can't play possum forever. So I made the decision then and there to make my escape. So I slowly got out of bed trying to stand on both of my feet. I kept feeling that my right ankle was really numb. I guess from the pain meds they injected to that area of my body, which was ok for me since I can walk on it.

Luckily for me this hospital or medical area was kind of small. It was like one big hallway with white walls everywhere. When I finally was able to sneak out, it was like walking into a much bigger maze.

Whatever this place was, it was huge. There were long hallways with bright lights and pipes all along the ceiling. I guess whatever this place was there weren't that many people around. Every now and then I would hide behind a small opening in walls when someone would come near me.

Everyone that I saw here wore a lot of green or black. Since my right ankle was in some kind of cast I couldn't really run on it, but at least I could scuttle on it. Which is better since it's a lot quieter. The big problem with this place was that there were no maps posted anywhere. You know like one of those maps that say you are here sort of thing.

As I continue to walk carefully and slowly down the corridors, I heard what was like something coming out from the ceiling. I guess this place has speakers as well, when an alert message came on. It sounded rather commanding to me, as it went something like HERE THIS, NOW HERE THIS, WE HAVE A LEVEL ZERO THREAT WALKING ABOUT INT THE HALLS IF YOU SEE HIM KINDLY ESCORT HIM BACK TO SICKBAY OR ALERT A MEDIC IN YOUR AREA.

It didn't took me long to put two and two together, since that message was meant for me. So I made as much haste as I could. Soon enough more and more people started to come out into the hallways I guess to try and find me.

When I was about to turn a corner I saw two men coming in my direction, I don't think they noticed me since I decided to hide in one of those corridor openings and pulled a cart with some tools on it closer to keep me well hidden.

I stayed there for a good five minutes when the two men passed on by not noticing me. I slowly popped my head out to see it the coast was clear. When I was checking all around I did notice a door at the other end of the hall where I was about to turn into the corner.

I hope that was the way out. So without really thinking about it I started to make a dash towards it not paying any attention to the tools on the small cart.

Crap I at least knocked a few of them down. It hit the metal floor and made a rather loud dinging noise that could wake the dead. Shit it was so loud that those two guys who where about maybe a hundred yards away turned around and noticed me.

In an instant they started to run to my position. I just tried to bolt it out of here on a busted foot. I scuttle so fast that I wasn't really paying attention what was in front of me that when I rounded the corner that I ran into something rather hard.

I slowly look up on to see a rather tall and muscular blonde chick standing in front of me. She had blonde shoulder length hair that was tied in a tight pony tail. She wore a black t-shirt with some black and grey camo pants with black boots.

I slowly started to back away in a nervous manor.

Angela on the other hand saw the kid that she and tunnel rat pulled out from the mud puddle a few days back. _Well at least he's up and about that's good news I guess. Yet I don't think this kid realizes that it's not really a good idea to be standing on his busted right foot or ankle since it's wrapped up like that,_ as she thought to herself.

 _Man this kid looks like a statue, hmm I'll just try and start a little conversation with him to get him to calm down so I can get him back to sickbay._

"Hey there little guy, well I'm glad to see that you're up and about, but you really shouldn't be walking on a busted ankle like that."" So why don't you come with me and we'll this sort out ok?"

Well she seem like a nice chick and all, but first things first I got to get out of here. Awe man I feel pain in right foot now. At the same time those two other dudes get like within ten feet of me that I start to panic backing away even further not watching my own footing.

How do I know this shit was painful, because when I was backing away from these people that l lost my balance and started to put all my weight on my right foot and that it bended in an unnatural way?

I started to scream my guts out. I fell backwards landing on my backside while holding my foot. Whatever I did my cast started to unravel and the liquid seals started to break leaking some kind of blue liquid everywhere. Tears where pouring down my eyes as I was moving all over the place trying to get away from these people

Yet no dice, that tall blonde chick started to curse out loud on what I have done to myself that she made every attempt to keep me still and calm, while she order the other dudes to make a call to something called lifeline.

Angela did her very best to calm this kid down since he was all over the place. I tried my best to restrain him and calm him down by petting his arm gently while we were on the floor. Shit this kid in a lot of pain.

"You see kid I told you not to walk on your foot didn't I?" "Oh thank god Lifeline is on his way." Of course when there's a medical emergency this guy is always on top it. I see him rush this way in his patented red medical suit of his.

"Strike what happen here?" Well this kid just ran into me and I tried to coax him not to continue walking until he got spooked by those two over there that he lost his footing."" Poor kid is in a lot of pain right now, that even I'm struggling to keep him calm and still."

"Shit this kid bouncing off everywhere, Strike try to hold him as still as you can I'm going have to use a mild sedative on him before I can move him back." Lifeline preps a mild sedative for the kid, that in an instant he just stuck it to this kid's neck.

Slowly but surely I start to get drowsy and in a matter of minutes I was out.

Two hours pass on by and here I am again feeling this feeling that I think I'm dead again. But nope I think I'm in that comfy bed again. I started to stir more silently this time, since it was most likely that they would have someone in the room watching me.

I started to open my eye's slightly to see if anyone was in the same room and sure enough I saw a black splotch in my vision. As I started to focus a bit, it turned out to be that same chick from earlier. I started to survey my surroundings again when I saw my right foot was elevated and now wrapped again with another cast. I did my very best to be silent as I can be while checking the rest of myself and body.

Strike just sat there slumped a bit in the one of those fold out chairs reading a magazine. Well if I want to vacation somewhere in Mexico this year this article does say that Cabo is the place to be. I continue to read the magazine with much interest, till I heard a faint movement from behind me.

I decided to play it off like I was not paying any attention. So instead I focus on looking at the chrome steel siding on the door frames. And sure enough the kid was wide awake. Well I got to handed it to the kid for having some credit for his sneaking tactics.

So I started to shift my body a bit to see what this kid was going to do next. Just as I expected in an instant he shut his eyes and started to play possum with me. I was laughing inside for a short moment till; Lifeline came inside with one of the green shirt orderlies I guess he was on chow duty since he had his food tray cart with him.

Life line opened up first; "ah I see that our young patient is still asleep from the sedative."" I just doesn't make any sense he should've awaken by now."" Strike has he been asleep the whole time?"

"Well Lifeline I would say that he was sleeping like maybe five minutes ago, but I think he's playing possum with us."" Oh you really think so Strike?"" I know so and here I'll even prove it to you, "Strike said in a mischievous way.

Strike decides to get sleeping beauty here nudge by waking him with this kid's lunch. So strike got the tray of food placed on one of those movable tray carts that fit ever so slightly on top of the bed.

She removes the cover and with her menacing voice starts to say out loud." My, oh my what do we have here today?"She takes a big whiff," MMMM is this Salisbury steak we have today with thick brown gravy and a side of mash potatoes, carrots, and corn with a dinner roll."

As she holds the plate right under this kids nose, so that he can take a good smell of the delicious food.

Awe man this chick is so cruel, oh god that smells so good. I haven't had any real food in such along time. I just got to have some will power that's all even though my stomach is growling like crazy.

Lifeline had a real skeptical look on his face as Strike kept teasing with this kid with the food, but strike had an ace up her sleeve that she knew that she could get this kids eyes open.

"And what do we have for your dessert, a nice double fudge chocolate browning with walnuts and chocolate icing."" Ah it's such a shame that you're asleep since you can't possibly eat this food." Strike continues to hold this delicious brownie underneath the kid's nose.

Oh god I haven't had chocolate in such a long time not since I was ten back at the orphanage. Oh shit my mouth is watering like crazy ah that's it I can't hold it any longer I got to eat.

I wake up in an instant as I reach for the food for dear life.

"Ah ha I told you this kid was playing possum,"as Strike started to laugh out loud.

I was reaching for dear life for the food since it was out of my reach. "Ok here you go kid, I'm not really that cruel eat up ok," as Strike continue to smile to him.

"Well Strike I normally don't approve of your methods but at least you got him awake, I'll go ahead and notify General Hawk and Duke that this kid is awake."

Lifeline took off in an instant, while Strike just stood there leaning on the wall watching the young kid eat like there's no tomorrow.

"So kid you got a name?"

I just continue to chow down on this delicious food that I didn't really pay any attention to what this chick was saying.

"Wow you sure are really polishing off this chow aren't you."" Anyways my name is First Strike, but most people just call me Strike."

Man that was so good, I couldn't believe I ate all of it. Wait did this chick said something? Oh yeah I guess she was introducing herself. I think she called herself Strike. Humph that's some weird name she has.

I think she was asking what my name was. Now what was it? I thought about it for a moment. I know at the last place they called me subject ten, but I know that's not my name at all. Oh I got it now I was about to answer this chick until three more dudes just came in to my room.

"Yes sir the young kid just woke up by some rather ingenious persuasion by Strike here," Lifeline exclaimed.

I looked at the first guy and all I can say that he had a very commanding presence in the room. That even this chick stood up straight and quiet to acknowledge him in the room. He was rather aged looking to me he had some chisel feature to his face and some wrinkles. None the less I wouldn't want to piss this guy off, because he would look like he would pound me to the ground in an instant.

The other guy on the other hand was much younger maybe like late twenties or early thirties. He too had similar features like this other guy, but instead of brown hair he had like maybe dirty blonde hair. He was only maybe one or two inches shorter than the other guy.

All of these people were built up just like this chick here. That all had some muscular tone bodies, like they must have spend like hours in the gym pumping iron or something.

I did my best just to keep to myself since these people could easily kill me if they want to; however I know they had other plans in mind.

"Greetings young man my name is General Hawk, the person standing next to me is Duke, and I believe you have already met Lifeline and Strike here."" What is your name young man?"

I tried to sink in deeper into my bed when this guy asked what my name was. "Look young man where not here to hurt you at all were here to help you ,"Hawk exclaimed.

Strike could see the uneasiness this kid was giving so she came by this kid's side and started to pat him on the head getting to coax him into telling what his name was." Come on kid you can do it," Strike said softly to him.

"My…, my name is Mark."

All four of them waited to hear if there was anything else, but that was it. "Just Mark, you don't have a last name,"Hawk asked.

"That's what the Priests named me mister."" Priest," Duke said confusingly?" Do you know where you are from then?"

"I came from Novsky orphanage in Leads Idaho USA." I kept my head down as I was ashamed at where I was from. And I should be that place was hell hole to me.

"Novsky", Duke said confusing. "I never hear of it have you Lifeline?" Lifeline nodded his head no, as did Strike when Duke looked towards her direction.

"I have,"Hawk exclaimed.

I looked up at mister hawk with a little bit of watery eyes to him begging and pleading to him. "Please mister Hawk don't send me back there I beg of you, I'll do anything you want just please don't send me back."

"You don't have to worry about that kid; the humane society shut that place down a couple weeks ago." "Last I heard the authorities locked up the priests and nuns while the remaining children were taking into child protective services."

Strike could only stand there and feel nothing but sorry for this kid. Man I'm going to have to look up and see what this Novsky place was like to those kids.

Duke then interjected," Mark do you know why you where at that jungle base the other day?"

I shook my head no, but also asked. "Where was I?"" That's classified kid." Hawk then answered," you where in the jungles of El Salvador."" So much for being classified," Duke joked around." Do you know why you where there at the place Mark,"Hawk demanded.

"No I don't remember anything about mister I'm sorry."" I don't even remember where I was after I ran away from Novsky."

Lifeline interjected for a moment, "it could be that young Mark here has suffered some kind of amnesia."" Till then sir, I would think it would be best to leave him be till his right ankle heals fully".

"Hmm very well then Lifeline, we'll let young Mark here rest for now."" Strike you wouldn't mind being the kid's escort till we sort this mess out do you. "

"No sir I wouldn't."

After all that, all of them left accept for the doctor guy who was checking my vitals and all. He told me that he would check on every hour or so when I was resting. So I did my best to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok here's another chapter for all of you. Also be sure to read and drop a review if can or want._

Chapter 3

Awe man I haven't had such a restful sleep in such a long time. I guess its morning now and the only reason I know that is that the green guy keeps bringing another tray of delicious food. The cool thing was they gave me a TV. Unless you're one of those types who likes to watch the weather channel or shitty soap operas, mostly because that was mostly on.

But like I said the before the food was great. I mean an actual breakfast that consisted of real fruit, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I only known of this stuff from the many pictures I saw in books and magazines from the orphanage.

Man I hated that orphanage, we had an old turn dial TV, books and magazines from the sixties, and gruel for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Especially for the lack of a better education as well, I mean I'm seventeen and I could barely read much less write.

I hope those priest and nuns get what's coming to them. Since that Hawk guy did say the cops arrested them and shut that awful place down. I digress I got to get my mind off of that place.

Just like before I finish everything off of that plate and just in time too. The doctor guy just started to come in to check on me.

"And how are we doing today Mark?"" I'm doing fine mister doctor." Lifeline actually chuckles at that last part. "You know Mark you don't have to call me Mister Doctor."" You can call me Lifeline or I suppose doctor if you please."

"Lifeline huh, how did you get that name?"" Did someone pick it for you?"" Actually I named myself that."" Oh ok I think."" Anyways what time is it?"" Its 0800 hours."" Say what doctor?"" Oh I'm sorry your probably not use to that kind of time interpretation."" It is 8:00 in the morning."

"I'm sorry I ask Mr. Lifeline, it's just there are no windows in here so I don't if its day or night outside." "Are we like in a building with no windows or something?"

"Well Mark normally I would tell that's classified for your own protection, but I think it's safe to say that we are in fact underground."

"Classified, what does that even mean anyway I keep hearing that a lot."

Lifeline was a bit stunned at what Mark said thinking to himself. _Huh that's strange I know this kid has to be at least like sixteen or seventeen, so he should have at least hear of this kind of terminology at least once in his life time. He can't be that oblivious. Uh oh he's starting to look at me a bit strangely so I better answer his question._

"Well Mark it means that we can't really tell you anything about it, because it's sort of like a secret."

"Oh ok Mr. Lifeline."" It's just Lifeline Mark no Mr. ok."

Lifeline in a way sees a little bit of distress and sadness in Mark. _I know I'm supposed to keep him under observation, but I don't see any harm for him getting out to get some fresh air and may be some sunlight,_ Lifeline thought to himself.

"Hey Mark how would like to good outside for today?"

I looked up to Lifeline nodding to him in my approval. "Yeah Mr., I mean Lifeline I would like that thanks." "Very well then I'll just requisition a wheel chair for you and have Strike escort you outside and back."

"Requisition?"" Uh don't worry about that kid, um just sit tight for another hour ok."

Sure enough that Lifeline guy was right, because that Strike chick came in with a wheel chair for me to sit on. The only real problem for me was maneuvering myself into the chair with just one good leg and foot.

Lifeline explained to me that it wasn't really wise for me to walk on it since the last time I was trying to escape. He did mention that I was extremely luckily that I didn't cause any permanent damage. This cast was supposed to last at least two weeks before I could attempt to walk on it.

At least we where off to an outside adventure of my own with Strike tagging alone. "So Strike why do they call you that?"" You mean my name kid?" I nodded my head to her to answer. "Well that was a name that I gave myself."" And before you go asking why that is, it classified."

We start making out way down the large halls as I took noticed of my surroundings." So what is this place?"" That's classified kid." "Ok so what do you people do here then?"" That classified too kid."

"Well hell Ms. Strike isn't there anything that isn't classified?"" Pretty much everything is kid."

We finally make it to some kind of elevator that took us up to the surface.

When we got there the sun was out and very bright. If I didn't know better I say we were in some kind of desert or something like it. It was hot, windy and a bit dry to say the least. At least it wasn't too sandy out here since the wind was blowing.

Outside there was plenty of plant life which consist mostly of cactuses and tumble weeds. It had that kind of feeling of being in the middle of nowhere. The only difference was that there were a lot of people out and about.

There were also a lot of buildings everywhere. It finally came to me that this must be some kind of military installation. The only way I figure that was due to the amount of tanks that I saw. Some helicopters, even jets.

We passed by this circular driveway area that had all the hoods pop up with people working on the engines and such. In some of the larger buildings there where empty parts of it that had people working on all sorts of stuff.

I looked up at Strike who seems to have a happy face as she looked back at me." Let me guess Ms. Strike it's classified right?" She laughs a bit. "What was your first guess kid?"" Also you don't have to call me Ms. Ok, it's just Strike."

Strike continues to take the kid around the base grounds in a slow pace. From what she could tell that this kid was very wide eyed everything looks impressive to him. Which in a way gave her small smile to herself.

Strike then looked at her watch only to see that it was very close to lunch time. She did contemplate to herself on whether or not to take the kid back to sickbay or if they should have their lunch in the top side mess hall. She chose the latter of the two.

"Hey kid it's almost lunch time you hungry?" Yeah for sure Ms., I mean Strike." Strike chuckle at that, well kid at least your learning." "Well just hang on ok the mess hall is not far off."

Strike led me to one of the permanent buildings from the looks of on the outside it look very big. The only problem was that there was no ramp for wheelchair access. Strike was able to get help from the biggest ripped black guy I had ever seen. I think his name was Roadblock or something according to him. Shit I wouldn't want to be caught in a dark alley way with this guy.

For the most part the mess room had a lot of tables everywhere. So when it was lunch this place filled up quick. Strike was able to secure a table me and her nearly in the center of the room. I guess lunch was a big deal here, because everyone was in deep conversations with each other while chowing down.

Strike was very quick to say the least she had two fully loaded trays of food. It was some kind of meat dish; I think she said it was meatloaf, with peas, carrots, potatoes, corn, and bread of course.

I didn't even wait for Strike to sit down as I started to inhale the food. "Geez kid slow down are you going to eat the plate as well," Strike said while laughing. I wasn't paying any attention to her till I got some kind of itch on my backside.

Man this medical shirt that had me wear started to chafe a bit from the dry weather as I was sweating a bit outside. So without really thinking about it I tried to adjust it." Something wrong kid?" Awe it's just got some kind of itch on my back."" I just need to adjust this shirt."

Apparently I adjusted to the point where I had it bottom part covering my head, while Strike was laughing at me struggle with it for a bit.

As I was itching away with shirt nearly over my head, I didn't realize that my chest and ribs were exposed for everyone to see. It was kind of weird since all the noise in the mess hall completely died down.

Strike who sat across from the kid was smiling and laughing, till her smile started to fade once this kid started to reveal his malnourished body. No wonder this kid was eating like there is no tomorrow. He nothing but skin and bones, I could see the kids complete rib cage. He looked like one of those holocaust victims from WWII. Jesus Christ those cobra bastards where starving him to death. It just made my resolve even stronger that Cobra has to be stopped at all cost.

I also took noticed that all my fellow Joes where looking at the kid. Most of them had pity written on their faces as others had anger in their eyes. I think everyone in the room had their commitments to bringing Cobra down reaffirmed.

When I felt that the itch was dealt with I was able to put my shirt back on properly, when I saw Strikes face in complete worry looking at me I started to ask her what's wrong.

"Strike what is it?"" Did I do something wrong or something?" Strike got out of her thoughts the minute the kid spoke up. "Uh, no of course not, um hey are you still hungry?"" Well yeah sort of."" Here you can have mine."" Are you sure?"" Yeah I can always get more."

Strike started to pour her uneaten meat loaf and veggies on to the kid's plate. And as always the kid went at it. Strike told him that she was going to get some more and she'll be back in a jiff.

Strike went to the chow line to prep another plate of food mainly for the kid than herself. Of course when she was loading it up Scarlett took noticed as well saying hello as always. "Hey there Strike, isn't that the kid from the operation that we pulled off a few days ago?" Strike just nodded to her and also adding," poor kid this is probably the most food he ever seen in his entire life."

"Those Cobra bastards where starving him to death," Strike said angrily. Just then Strike heard some whispers about the kid coming from the KP staff. "Hey you two keep your dame comments to yourself about this, do I make myself clear." Yes ma'am the two staffers said in unison.

Strike came back with some more food for the kid and kept pouring it on the kid's plate. "Uh hey Strike you're not going eat anything?"" Yeah see I got my own right here."

I look at her plate and it has barely anything on it." Look Strike I don't want to impose on you so please you can have this back; I'm actually getting kind of full now." "You are not imposing on me kid, now please eat up ok and whatever you don't finish I'll help up out on ok." Thirty minutes passed on by.

Man I was so full; I guess this must be a new feeling to me. Feeling full and well fed for once in my life. I and Strike finally made it out of the mess room, only problem is that no one was near us to help me off of the stairs.

So I pitched the idea to hop on one step at a time to get down. It seemed like a good idea at first till I slipped on the second step and started to fall down. Just then another dude came to my rescue to keep me from falling flat on my face.

I look at him in the face; he actually had a very youthful face. He was also tanned as well. I guess he had blonde hair I couldn't really tell since it was covered with some kind of cloth hat.

"Whoa there kid, you got to watch yourself."" Thanks Dusty for your help Strike said."" Geez kid you're actually kind of light and nimble."" How old are you by the way?"" Um I'm pretty sure I'm seventeen." Oh, ok kid because a seventeen year old would weigh a lot more than you do."

Strike gives Dusty a stern look not to continue forward about this kid's weight. So Dusty takes notice and drops the subject then and there. "Well then kid maybe I'll be seeing you around, as for right now I'm hungry for some grub."

I started to seat myself down into the wheelchair, while this dusty guy makes his way to the mess room. I look up a t Strike smiling to her. "He seems like a nice guy."" Yeah Dusty is a nice guy all right."

We continue on as Strike took me across the grounds of the military like complex. I then heard some gun shots in the air from a short distance away.

"Are those gun shots I just heard Strike or is that classified too?" Strike actually laughed at this kid's sarcastic yet humorous remark. "Well kid at least your ears are working, but to answer your question yeah those where some rifle shots from our firing range, you want to see it."

"Can I Strike?"" I don't see why not." She leads me to area that had a lot of rows with what I would consider targets in the distance some were close while others were really far away. There where lines of tables with some sort of tripods set up.

There was another man nearby who seem to be shooting his rifle off. The weird thing was when I saw this guys rifle I started to have some kind of strange visions in my head. I watched very carefully as he was lying on the ground taking his time. When the time was right I just heard a loud crack from this guy's rifle.

"Hey Strike you think I can have a crack at that?"" What you meaning shooting a rifle?"" Absolutely not kid."" Awe how come?"" One you're a civilian and two your just kid and three it for authorize personnel only and that's clearly not you."

I was going to try and plead with her, but I don't think it would have done any good. So I just sat there a bit slump in my chair. "Gee Strike it's not like I'm asking you to give me a machine gun, but if you think it is for the best then I'll just drop it." Mark said in sadly.

Strike took notice in the kid's distress words. Man this kid could get depressing sometimes. Well then what's the harm maybe if he'd tried it once I suppose.

"All alright kid, stop sounding sad ok, I'll see what I can do ok but no promises ok."" Really you'll do this for me?"" Yeah sure why not, I mean it just this once right."" Uh yeah Thanks Strike."

Strike left the kid where he was at while walking a bit slowly to the Joe's best marksmen instructor they got. Which happen to be Low-Light, this guy always wears a lot of black almost all the time. While everyone is usually off eating lunch this guy always doing his targeting practice.

I see he is using his favorite sniper rifle the M40A1. Every now and then when I'm out here doing some target practices of mine own Low-Light always seems to use this rifle the most. I just hope he goes on board with my request.

Strike comes a bit closer to Low-Light who starts to get up from his lying down position. He see's Strike coming his way as he let out a soft smile to Strike." Hey Strike how are you doing today?"" I'm doing a-ok Low-Light; I see your getting in some practice the M40 there."" Yeah I thought I tried to see if it needed some sight adjustments, but it looks like its firing straight."

Low-Light takes a gander behind Strike to see that a civilian is nearby. "Hey isn't that the prisoner civilian we liberated from that Cobra base a couple of day ago?"" Yeah he sure is."" Huh he looks like a kid." "That's because he is, well more like a teenager."" I think he said he was seventeen."" Huh what the heck is Cobra doing with child prisoners?"" I can't give you an answer for that either mainly, because the kid is suffering from amnesia."" But I'm getting off track here."

"Hey Low-Light I was wondering if you will allow the kid here to pop off a few rounds." Low-Light started to chuckle at Strike, only to see that she looked a bit serious. "Oh wait you're serious about this, hey you know I can't do that."" Look it doesn't have to something like what you are using, maybe something like one of your old rifles."

"Uh,….I still don't know Strike."" OK look I'll take over for one week of your KP duty for next week, now what do we have a deal."" One week ok deal, but I get to choose what rifle he uses and how many shots he gets."" Sounds find to me."" Ok now let's go and meet the kid."

Low-Light starts to come forward to introduce himself in front of the kid. Shaking his hand," hey there kid my name is Low-Light, I'm the marksmen instructor here."" Nice to meet you Mr. Low-Light."" Hey kid there's no need to be formal in front me, just call me Low-Light."

Man was it with you people and your interesting names you all have." Well anyways kid I heard that you wanted to try and fire off a few rounds. ""Yeah for sure mister, will you let me at least once?"" Hmm…well I just got one question for you before I let you."" Uh ok what do you want to know?"

"Have you ever fired a rifle before?"" Uh no sir, not once in my entire life have I ever done that." Low-Light stood there a bit confused looking at Strike, who looked back with a confused face as well. "Ok kid I got another one then. ""If you never fired a weapon before, then why would you want to start?"

"Well I figure that since I'm here for a short while, I just want to try it at least once in my life."" So I can have a memory of it, since I don't seem have very many memories right now at the moment. "Well since you have put it that way kid, then I suppose I can help you with that."

"Shooting a rifle is not really hard at all kid, it's more like you just point, aim, and shoot. ""That's pretty much all to it." Low-Light started to make his way towards his gun shack/office, while he motioned Strike to place the kid at one of the tables.

Ok let's see here, what to use, what to use. Ah I got it I'll let him use my M1 Grand. I remember picking this one up during some R&R last year at a gun antique shop. Cool I got four live rounds of .30-06 in an en bloc clip this is perfect. Hmm I also have a regular in the Black bull's eye target.

Now I know for a fact that the max distance on firing an M1 Grand with iron sights is about 500 yards. So I'll be nice to the kid and set it up at the 200 yard mark. Low-Light walks out of the office heading down to the 200 yard make to set up the kids target then walks back.

Next he starts to load up the four round clip inside the M1 Grand. Then he instructs the kid on basic rifle etiquette. When he thinks the kid is ready he places to rifle on the table ready for the kid to fire.

Mark looks at the rifle then to Low-Light, "hey mister this rifle kind of old."" Can't I use some much newer like the one you were handling when I got here. ""Sorry kid this it for you."

When Mr. Low-Light told me that I just shrugged it off, but the thing that happen to me next I couldn't really explain it.

Awe man it was so weird the minute that I picked up and much less touched the rifle. Basically my mind took over telling me what to do as if I knew what the heck I was doing. even though I never held a rifle before in my life. It was almost like a feeling of familiarity. So when I pick it up, I immediately switched the safety off and cocked it on its side quickly via by some latch on the side of the rifle.

The next thing I did, I looked thru the rear sight. Even though the sight was just a small pin size hole, I could see very clearly thru the front sight. The other odd thing was that I could see clearly the target in front of me.

Even though Mr. Low-Light told me it was a 200 yards away I could see it clearly as daylight. I didn't even have to squint my eyes. I easily could make out the dead center bulls eye black spot.

So without any hesitation I popped off my first round. The sound alone was like thunder. It was a bit loud for me. The recoil for the shot slightly threw me off my aiming, but like I said before my mind and body immediately compensated by readjusting itself automatically. Even my breathing was changing. I would take deep breaths in and then slowly release the air out of my lungs.

I looked down the rear sight to see in the distance that I actually hit in the black. On the right inside the dead center circle. Holly shit I thought inside myself. I popped off my next three rounds in a matter of thirty seconds.

All of them hit the bull's eye in the center. In a way I was freaking out inside. There's no way that I just did that. I slowly put down the rifle on the table. "Uh I think that I'm done here, thanks for the opportunity Mr. Low-Light. "

"Well kid do you want to see if you actually hit the target?"" Uh nah that's ok mister, I think should be heading back to the Infirmary." Strike started to help me into my wheelchair." Well then kid I hope you got your fill in today."" Trust me mister my cup is plenty full now."

Low-Light actually smiled to kid at that last remark as he picked up his M1 grand rifle to put it up." Well the one thing I can say about your shooting kid is that it rather rare to see a lefty trigger finger."" Usually everyone I run across is a righty."

"I guess I'm unique then Mr. Low-Light, I mean Low-Light."" Well I guess I might be seeing you around, anyways Strike can we go now."" Sure thing kid."

And just like that the kid and Strike where heading back to the infirmary. After about five minutes of putting his stuff up Low-Light decided to head into the mess hall to get some much needed lunch.

Forty five minutes later Low-Light was heading back to the firing range. He had about thirty minutes extra till his next marksmen ship class for green shirt beginners was about to start. So he decided to take a nap in his gun hut.

Only his plans where rather spoiled, due to a rat. Tunnel rat to be more exact, I guess he decided to get a couple shots in for practice. The short little guy is one tough scrapper. I think he is asian, but he also might be Spanish as well, it was always hard to tell with this guy. Mostly because I never asked.

I see him using his trusty M4 carbine. I strolled a little bit past him to head into my shack.

Tunnel Rat takes notice of Low-Light while emptying his magazine. When he finally finishes, he just has to ask Low-Light a rather dire question.

"Hey Low-Light I got a question for you?" I didn't really turn around to Tunnel Rat to answer as I unlocking my office. I sit down in my chair about ready to take a short nap, till I almost forgot to acknowledge Tunnel Rat's question. "Yeah Tunnel Rat what is it?"" I found this target by the 200 yard mark, is this yours?"" Yeah I was firing off about four rounds with my M1 grand earlier."

"Wow no shit huh."" You fired your old M1 grand at this target."" Yeah what's it to you," Low-Light said annoyingly." Well all I have to say is, that's some fancy shooting."" I mean you hit all four rounds into the black in the bull's eye. I'm impressed."

Low-Light just scoffed at him not really paying any attention to him. "Well Low-Light if you don't believe me then I'll just leave your target right here at your desk."" In the meantime I know you were looking forward into get some rest before your class, so I'll just take off for now."

Low-Light just waved him off not turning around. As Tunnel Rat left, he did experience some itching desire to look at the target. So instead of taking the short nap he reached behind to grab at said target.

I took a rather small quick glance at it, only to follow his eyes all the way down to the bulls eye. Low-Light then blinked a few times to see if this was real. Holy hell as I looked in disbelief at all four holes in the black.

That's not possible, there's no way that kid hit every round in the black. So as an extra precaution to easy my curiosity, I decided to head to the area where the kid took his shots. I found the only shell casings of 30-06 which where the four in the area where this kid was. I found no other shells in the area.

The next thing I did was that I checked the security cams. I reeled it back from the time when the kid left till I came back from lunch. As my worst fears took shape, there was no one there except for Tunnel Rat, who walked out to the 200 yard mark to take the target down.

I sat back in my seat as my green shirt class started to show up. There's no way that this kid can shot like that, it must be a fluke. I sat there pondering for a good couple of minutes. I'm just going to have to get this kid back here to see if it is in fact a fluke. If not then there is something more to this kid.


	4. Chapter 4

_As always here's another chapter, be sure to read and write a review if you can or believe you can. Also I forgot to put a Disclaimer out about how Gi Joe is property of Hasbro, and that I don't own it only the made up characters on this fiction._

Chapter 4

Once again I wake up to the smell of waffles, but before I dig in I let Lifeline do his checks. He did say that I am in much better spirits then yesterday. I did over hear Strike tell him to add extra helpings of food for me.

I'm like man for a tough army chick like herself, she sure was nice. When Lifeline would come in for his medical checks, I did ask him a lot questions about myself. Mostly on health issues.

I did find it rather disturbing that he told me that I was suffering from a mild to severe case of maul nutrition. To reassure that the doctor was right I took a quick glance underneath my shirt. Holy shit was the only expression that I could make. I could literally see how skinny I was.

Especially when I was breathing, I could see my rib cage. I guess that's why they have me here, while they were sorting out my case. They can't release me until I'm back to normal especially weight wise. According to Lifeline when I arrived here a couple days ago, I weighed like barley 100 pounds.

He said that for a six foot seventeen year old boy like myself, that I should be weighing at least 150 pounds. So to make the weight back to normal they would feed me some extra food. He did say the positive thing was that I did gain a couple of pounds in my past few days.

So it shouldn't take long for me to make weight. For the most part of the day I would just watch TV. As lunch rolled on thru, I didn't see Strike all that much since yesterday. I guess they have her busy doing whatever she does to pass the time here. So I was laying here watching some TV, till I hear a knock coming from the door.

At first I thought it would be Lifeline checking up on me as he often does. In fact it actually was Strike.

"Hey kid how are you feeling today?"" I feel ok Strike."" Hey Strike what do you do all day?"" Well I got duties I got to perform every day, but I can't really explain them to you."" All yeah I forgot about the classified stuff."

"Hey kid you remember Low-Light right?"" Uh who was he again?"" You know where you fired off that rifle."" All yeah that guy in all black."" Yeah that's him; anyways he wants to see you again."" Maybe he'll even let you fire off another set of rounds, what do you say kid."" Uh I don't know, I mean I don't want to get you guys in trouble."" Don't worry kid you won't get us in trouble."

"Well then why does he want me to come back?"" Well that I can't answer for you?"" Why?"" He really didn't say why he wanted you to come back, but I guess he just enjoys your company."

"He enjoys my company," I said sarcastically. "Well hey kid don't say like that, I mean I enjoy your company all the time."" You do?"" Yeah I do, it's not very often that we get guest like you here."

"Ok well, let's not keep him waiting then."

In about fifteen minutes me and Strike where at Mr. Low-Light's firing range. He actually came out to greet me and I guess Strike. As we made our way inside the range, he did say that he had his vintage rifle ready for me. Only this time it had a fully loaded clip, which was about eight rounds.

The other thing he told me was that the target was now 300 yards away instead of 200. Of course he gave me much explicated instructions not to start until he said I should.

Low-Light in the mean time took Strike with him to an observation deck which was about ten feet behind the kid. Now Strike had questions of her own for Light-Light about the matter at hand.

"You mind tell me what this about," Strike asked with her arms crossed." I just want to make sure this kid in not pulling any punches on me."" Punches, what do you mean by punches?"

"Here Strike take a look at this." Low-Light then hands me a standard bull's eye target to me, with four shots made into the black. "Ok so what's this then? ""That's the kids target from yesterday."

"What no way this is the kids target," as Strike looked at the target with a skeptical look on her face. "Well I checked all the security cams and no one except for Tunnel Rat who actually went out to retrieve it."" So how do you know that Tunnel Rat didn't decide to pull a fast on you, by punching in the holes himself?"

"Well Strike where're going to find out now aren't we."" Now I set up several cameras covering the target up close, to behind the kid, and next to the kid."" I also set up your spy glass to line up to the kids target as well as sensors on the target to confirm if hits made."

"Don't you think this is a bit much, I mean this is a novice kid were talking about here."" You know me Strike you can never be too prepared. ""Also this will prove if in fact it was a fluke that this kid who never held or fire a rifle in a day of his life, could possibly shoot like a pro."" Ok well let get it on, because I think the kid there is starting to get nervous.

Low-Light slides the latch to open a window. "Ok kid you can get started and fire when you're ready."

"Ok Mr. Low-Light." I slowly started to grab the rifle and as soon as I did my mind took over. The feeling was more like this like my conscious stood back, while I watch from behind as a silhouette of my mind and body took over.

It notices that when I pick up the rifle that the clip is not all the way in, so it completes that task first. Then it pulls back the latch and prepares me to aim and fire. But not before I release the safety switch first.

Unlike the last time when I just took the shots in a quick manor, my mind tells my body to slow the heart down. So without really thinking about it, I started to take deep breaths of air in while releasing it slowly.

Mean while, while Low-Light and Strike were observing the kid, Low-Light quips in, "you see Strike I didn't put the clip in all the way yet the kid noticed it and corrected it."" Yeah well that still doesn't prove anything, he saw you do it yesterday."" Ok well let's keep watching."

Strike takes her gaze off the spy to look down at the kid." Why is he taking so long to fire his weapon, I mean what is he doing?" Low-Light switches the camera nearest to the kids face and zooms in on him as he is preparing to line his shots up.

Low-Light observes him for a good ten to fifteen seconds, till he finally answer Strike's question." If I didn't know better I would say that the kid is slowing his heart rate."" Huh, what do mean?"" Well in order to be more accurate in your shots it is often best to slow your heart rate down as best as you can."

"Some of the best snipers in the world can slow down their heart rate to the point, where they can take a shot in between hearts beats." But that take years of training to get it down." Just then they hear a shot. Alas Strike seemed to have missed it since she was too focusing looking at the kids breathing exercise.

Yet Low-Light did confirm of a hit on target in the black dead center. So without really any hesitation Strike started to look into her spy glass to watch carefully for the next seven shots. And just like clockwork all seven shots were fired, while Low-Light confirms each one while saying hit.

Strike's mouth just hanged wide open as to what she had just witnessed looking in disbelief. "What, no way I mean there has to be good explanation for this!"" No one just picks up a rifle for the first time and starts to shoot like that!" Low-Light urges Strike to keep her voice down and calm herself.

"All right I got one more rifle for the kid today and we'll call it a day, so sit tight Strike." Low-Light then heads out to meet with the kid while he grabbed his vintage 1903 Springfield with a modern scope attach to it.

"Hey kid how are you doing so far?"" Doing fine Mr. I mean Low-Light, what you got there?"" I got another rifle for you to try out." I take a quick look at right when he places it on the table." Gee Low-Light that looks really old."" Do you guys even use these anymore?"" Uh actually no, but I do keep here from time to time for recreation use."" So kid here's the ammunition for it, so it takes only five rounds at a time."" Oh one more thing kid the target is about 1000 yards away to the left."

"Uh I can't see it, are you sure it's out there?"" Yeah it is kid; here take look thru my binoculars." I take look like he asked and after searching for a minute I finally found it. "Yikes Low-Light that thing is like little dot from way over here, but I'll give it try if that's what you want."" That's the spirit kid, now remember don't get started until I say so."

I'm like ok whatever man. Hmm I wonder what's for dinner tonight. As I sat here waiting for the call from Low-Light to get started. Well it didn't take too long per say since in a couple of minutes I got the go ahead.

I'm like is this going to be like this every time that I pick up rifle like this that this automatic feeling or instinct kicks in. What I have learned so far is that every time I shoot, I think that I'm getting better. So far every shot I've taken has hit dead center or practically near it inside the black circle.

As I picked up the rifle once again the instinct kicked in, at least that's what I call it. I load up the bullets one at a time. When I was about to start to aim, my mind decided to take a different approach. I switched stances. Instead of shooting with my left finger I switched it to my right. Shit even with my right eye I could see clear as day light all the way to the target. Within a couple of minutes I popped off the first round, then the next about every thirty seconds.

"Wow the kid switched shooting stances," Low-Light exclaimed. "That is extremely rare, usually you only pick one and stick with it."" Yet this kid is just as good with his right as well as his left."" I don't know what to say about this kid Strike, but I think we got one of those one in a billion types in our mitts here."

Strike starts to look away from her elongated spy glass and looks at Low-Light with a bit of worry on her face. "Well I don't know to say either Low-Light, I mean what do I say to the kid."" You don't say anything to the kid at all."" Instead I want you to bring him by here every day so I can continue to test his abilities."

"What excuse you want me to give to the kid?"" Just tell him that I enjoy his company. ""Yeah I tried to explain that to him, but he doesn't seem to buy it the first time around."" All right well just tell him that I have some extra ordinance that I need to get rid of."" I mean he's just a kid Strike he's not going to know the difference anyways." Strike just shrugged her shoulders to Low-Light before leaving to take the kid back to the infirmary.

So basically a week passed on by fairly quickly for me. I pretty much had a routine for my day. Wake up and do Lifeline's checkups. Eat breakfast, then lunch, and then watch some TV. I know for a fact that I've gained at least 20 pounds to my weight. As slowly but surely that my skinny and boney body was disappearing and returning to normal.

At least at this point my foot was healing rather fast. So Lifeline gave me this boot to wear around my right foot and ankle. As for my other foot it's not like they had sneakers on hand so they gave me one of their regular issue boots to wear to balance out my walking stance. At least now I can walk, which was encouraged a lot by both Strike and Lifeline. So every so often I would get up and walk around my room and in the infirmary halls to get exercise.

And as always around 3:00 in the afternoon or 1500 hours as they preferred, Strike would come and get me to head back to the firing range. I would shoot with those antique rifles of Low-Lights for about thirty minutes then head back. And the cycle would continue the very next day. I keep asking for my targets from Low-Light, but he just gives me run around on the subject. I guess he's gathering them up to pack for me, when time came for me to leave.

Leaving is what stuck with me the most in my mind. I know Strike would see me get these worried looks on my face and ask me what's wrong, but I would just make up some excuse not to say anything about it. But the thought always linger inside of me.

I mean what the heck was I going to do once I leave here? It's not like they can send me back to Novsky orphanage since that Hawk guy told me the place had been shut down. Also it's not like I got a job skill either. I guess with my new hidden talent in shooting I could do something with that. I tried not to dwell on it too much and just tried to enjoy my short stay here for now.

It's finally Friday now and the clock shows its 1700 hours which happen to be dinner time here at the pit. Low-Light is standing in front of General Hawk's office. He finally decided that the time was right to reveal to General Hawk about their teenage guest special ability. It is usually proper to go thru the proper channels thru the chain of command in order to speak with higher ups.

And for Low-Light it was no different since he did request a special meeting with General Hawk. He waited outside sitting in one of the many metal folding chairs waiting for his name to be called out. Then again he was the only person waiting, while Hawks personal secretary was busy doing some paper work.

Of course he was rather calm and collective about the situation, but a lingering fear was in the back of his head on how he would explain to Hawk that he allowed a civilian much less a teenager use weapons and ordinances for recreation. At least he's pretty sure that's how General Hawk would see it.

But then he finally heard his name being called out by Hawks secretary that he could enter Hawks office. So whatever fears he had he quickly put them in the back burner. He walked at a normal pace into Hawks office.

Of course General Hawk's office was no different than any other office in the pit. It was very plain looking with a couple of computers at his back. A very plain metal desk and maybe a couple of chairs. Of course when I walked in I thought I was going to have a personal meeting with him. Instead Duke was present in his office as well.

So I made my way to the front of Hawks desk and gave a salute to him. General Hawk returned my salute back as I stood there. "So Low-Light what can I do for you today?"" Well sir I got a few targets for you to look at if you please." Hawk just motions to Low-Light to show him the targets.

"This first target I'm showing you sir is a target ranged at 200 yards fours round into the black dead center weapon M1 grand."" This next target range 300 yards eight rounds into the black dead center weapon M1 grand."" Third target range 1000 yards five rounds into the black dead center weapon Springfield 03."" Fourth target maximum range 2500 yards five rounds into the black dead center weapon Springfield 03." As Low-Light continues to pass on the targets to Hawk he also shares them with Duke who just whistles with a much impressive tone.

"Let me get this straight Low-Light, these impressive shots where made with those antique rifles of yours?"" Yes sir."" Well I have to say that's some impressive shooting on your part."" Well sir I would love to take the credit on this, but that's not my shooting."

Both Duke and Hawk had some very intriguing looks to their faces as they heard the latest news on Low-Lights targets. "Really this wasn't you at all?"" No sir."" Then who was it?"

"Well sir I have some security footage to share with you if you please sir." Once again Hawk motions with his hand to his DVD player next to his 42 inch flat screen TV.

As the security footage starts to roll both Duke and Hawk look at with much intensity on their faces. Only they see someone they don't recognized at all. Duke was the first to speak out." Who is that Low-Light?" Low-Light remained silent, but then added just keep watching Duke. "Wait a minute is that the kid we rescued a week ago?"" Holy shit it is."

Hawk interjects, "shut it off I've seen enough." Hawk sat there in his chair rubbing his chin pondering at what he just seen." One month KP duty for you Low-Light."" Yes sir." I was about to salute to be dismissed, till Hawk said. "You're not dismissed yet Low-Light."

"Has this kid ever fired a weapon before?"" According to him sir, no."" You sure about that, because that kid looks like he knows what he's doing." "The thing that puzzles me the most is how did he make these shots with just plain iron sights at 200 and 300 yards?"" It just makes me even more curious than before."

"However I did spoke to Lifeline earlier today about the kid's condition."" He believes he'll make a full recovery by the end of next week."" Till then Low-Light give him something a bit more challenging shooting wise, but also continue to record his progress is that understood."" Yes sir."" Good you're dismissed now."

Low-Light started to walk out thinking that he might have made a huge miscalculation in judgment here. Yet Hawk did seem rather interested in the kids shooting ability. So I guess it wasn't a total loss. As I was leaving I did hear Hawk ask a quick question." Low-Light."" Yes sir."" Was Strike in on this as well?"" Sort of sir."" Hmm I guess have to have a little talk with her as well."


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter to the saga be sure to read and write a review if you can_.

Chapter 5

It's the start of the new week where ever here was. Lifeline was confident enough to let me out of that pesky boot, while he did make me wear some kind of ankle brace. The most annoying thing about waking was these boots they let me use. Good god they were stiff as hell. So breaking them in was not very fun at all.

None the less I got much needed exercise as I can get, so that I wouldn't limp as much on my feet. Of course the stuff they had me wearing was the usual medical clothes white shirt and shorts. Such a weird combination wearing a white shirt and shorts, with black combat boots.

Of course it gets boring from time to time when all I can do is watch TV. I mean they did have some reading material like magazines, but the problem is that I have a 5th grade reading level. It's not really my fault either. That stupid Novsky orphanage, basically gave me and everyone else who reside there a very piss poor education.

Most of the time that I was there I was doing some kind of manual labor, and this went for everyone that was there boy or girl. So when I was trying to read this magazine it was like I have to pause every few seconds sounding out each word. God it felt like a lot of hard work to me, that basically I would just look at the pictures instead.

As always by 3:00 Strike would come by my room, as I heard a knock from my door." Come on in," I would say in a friendly tone. As always Strike wore her blonde hair in a pony tail, while wearing her standard black t shirt with grey camo pants and of course black boots just like mine.

"Hey kid are you ready?"" As ready as I'll ever be Strike."" Alright let's hop to it then." Of course she gave a rather nice smile to me as she saw what I was wearing. "Yeah I know what you're going to say Strike, that I look rather silly in this."" Well to tell you the truth kid, yeah you kind of do."" I'll see if I can get you some better looking clothes for you to wear, if Lifeline will allow it."

So we started to head out to the firing range, which happens to be on the other side of this rather large place or facility. As I was walking with Strike I did noticed that there weren't that my people around. As we continued we reached what I would call the halfway point of our journey, which happen to be near some rather large open garage. Well at least to me it looked like some kind of garage.

As if out of nowhere some random dude came up to Strike asking for her assistance. She tried to talk her way out of helping him with some task that involved moving some crates, however the man was very insistence on needing her help.

Of course she tried to used the excuse to say that Low-Light was waiting for them, yet the man in all green said that he was there helping with their task that needed to be fulfilled.

Strike sighed out loud. "All right I'll go and help you with the ordinance shipment."" Just give me a couple of minutes ok." The dude just nodded then head out. Strike then turned to me and said," Alright kid I got to go and take care of this, but I'll be back as soon as I get done."

She led me to the front of the opened garage next to the wall. "Now you stay right here kid and I'll be back in a jiff?" I just nodded to her as she took off in a rather mad dash the opposite direction. Man I think she was actually sprinting to say the least.

I let out a huge sigh as I stood here leaning on the garage wall. The big problem was that the sun was out in the clear sky, as it continued to pound on me. Even though I was wearing practically all white, I was still sweating from the dry hot ass weather.

Worst of all there was no shade standing here next to the garage and I really didn't feel like getting burned out here in the sun. I know that Strike wanted me to stand here waiting for her to comeback, but I can't take it anymore.

So I started to walk alongside the wall of this rather enormous garage, till I found some kind of relief from the sun. Of course I had no cap on as well since it was such a bright day. So seeing was really hard to come by. I did my best to shield my eyes with my hands, but they too would strain under the hot sun.

Luckily I did found a one of those ominous large garage doors opened about half way up. So I dunked underneath to get inside and once I was in, such wonderful relief. Even though the air was rather stagnate and hot, it still was a lot better than getting beat up by the sun outside.

When I came inside my eyes had to readjust to the current light in the garage. So I wait for a minute rubbing my eyes and using my shirt tail to wipe the sweat off of my brow. When I can finally see in here I was like whoa. This place was huge; it had all sorts of tools all nicely and neatly placed along the walls.

Man this is like an auto mechanic's wet dream. Everything looks so brand new in here. I'm talking pumps, wrenches, rolling tool crates, even tires. I was so drawn to them, like when a flying bug is dawned to one of those blue lights.

Man I was admiring everything in here that I didn't even noticed that I bumped into something very large and hard. When I refocused my vision to what I ran into to, I was like Holy shit. Whatever it was it was massive and made out of metal. I know I should know what this is as my mind continued to draw a blank.

Then it hit me when I saw a large tube extended from out of the front of it. This is a tank. And just like any other tank that I've seen in movies and TV, it's got its machine guns and cannon in the front. This thing was so huge that the top of the treads met near my chest. As I stood looking up to the main gun of this behemoth I tried to reach it with my hands. I could barely touch it with my finger tips.

I know that Mr. Lifeline wanted me to take it easy on my feet, but I really wanted to see if I could jump up and grab on to the cannon. So I did just that and it was awesome. I'm literally dangling here like monkey on a tree. When my arms began to tire out, I let go and tried to land as safely as I could.

Awe man I was having so much fun at what I was doing, that I didn't really pay any attention to anything else. That is until I heard a very stern voice directed at me. "Can I help you?" I stood there absolutely still not knowing what I should do next, but from the sound of whoever it was, it sounded like a lady.

So I tried to walk away without saying anything, till she spoke up again only more serious this time around. "Hey you Stop and turn around!" I did as she said. When I turned around this lady was about two to three feet from me so I got a real good look up and close.

Wow she was actually kind of cute and beautiful too. She was about my height maybe little bit taller. She had long reddish and brown hair that reached past her shoulders till about midway to her chest.

As for what this lady wore, well I think she likes tan color clothing. She wears is well too with that tightness factor in place that show off her assets so to speak. She was also wearing a brown leather like jacket. I mean come on its scolding hot outside why would you need that.

Her boots look they went up to her kneecaps. But the best feature this lady had by far was her captivating soft brown eyes. If I could I would just stare at them all day, but I could see that this lady looked rather upset at seeing me. So I just stood there till she made the first move.

I see her looking at me from head to toe with those eyes of hers." Who are you!?"" Well…I'm, uh…My name is Mark" I said softly." Speak up will you I can barely hear you!"" Ok, ok, you don't have to yell at me my name is Mark."" Let me see your identification card?"" My what?"

She just looks at me with her eyes narrowed at me. I kind of get the gist then and there that I should probably leave right now. "Ok look Ms. I was just looking for a place to get out of the sun for a few minutes. I see that you look very busy so I'll just leave you be like right now."

I quickly turned around and started to make my way out of there, not until I felt some rather strong hands grab me from by the back of my neck. I reacted by turning around as fast as I could with my arms flaying around like crazy.

I don't know what pissed this lady off, but she was really man handling me. In one single swoop she was able to restrain my arms to the point where I was crying out uncle to her. "Hey take it ease lady that really hurts."" Not until I find out who you are."" I told you already my name is Mark."

This lady quickly moved me, while at the same time I'm trying not to trip on my own feet. I could feel my right ankle was straining against the pressure that it started to ache in pain. She placed me face first to one of those large metal tool crates. "Now you stay still or else."

Most people would say or else what, but I didn't really want to find out so I did the smart thing and kept my mouth shut.

Mean while Strike was coming back from helping out with an ammo drop shipment with some green shirts that diverted her attention from escorting the kid to the firing range. She made her way back to the drop off point where she left the kid.

Great, where did he run off to? Well it is really hot and sunny out today, so I bet he went somewhere to get out of the sun. Well logic would suggest that he would have most likely gone in the machine shop here.

Strike too went inside and had to readjust her eye sight from being in the bright sun as well. Only she did see the kid who looked like he was bending over face first on to a tool crate. Strike was just laughing at herself of the spectacle that she saw.

What the heck is he doing? Strike was just smiling to herself, till she saw Cover Girl coming to the kid's direction. Upon further inspecting the situation she did notice that the kid had his arms restrained. Shit I better get the kid out before Cover Girl calls security.

Cover Girl on the other hand was about to call in security on her com, till she notice Strike coming in her direction to see what's up." Hey Cover Girl how are you doing?"" I was doing fine Strike, till I found this intruder in my machine shop snooping around."

"Yeah speaking of your intruder over there, well he's with me."" Come again."" I'm his escort here at the pit." Cover Girl had confusion written all over her face, but still want some answers. "Who is he Strike?" "Uh you remember that operation we pulled in El Salvador?" Cover girl just nodded.

"Well that kid over there was Cobra's civilian prisoner that we found all banged up."" I was about to take him back to the infirmary, till I got caught up on some other task."" So that's the guy I heard about that was all skin and bones."

"Well I do have him restrained over there with a simple rope knot so I guess you can take him back I suppose no harm no foul right."" Thanks Strike for clearing this up, I just hope I didn't hurt him too much at least I don't think I did."" Don't worry about Cover girl, I'll just get him and get going."

Strike started to come up to the kid who had his head turned to right side. So she walks over to the right side of his face to make sure he got a good look at her. "I thought I told you to say put where I left you." "I'm sorry Strike I was just looking for some shade that's all."

"Ok well hold still while I'll untie you, you're not hurt by the way."" Well I have a little bit of pain in my ankle, but it's manageable." I started to stand up not looking at the direction of that other lady. I lowered my head down in shame. "Strike I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

Strike was a bit sympathetic to the kid by placing her hand on his shoulder." It's alright kid no harm no foul no let's get going ok Low-Light doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Both Mark and Strike started to make their way out of the machine shop towards to the firing range, while Cover girl did take a quick glance at the both of them before returning to her work. Only when she looks at them again it appeared that Strike was going in the wrong direction to the infirmary. Instead Strike looked like she was escorting the kid else, but where, as Cover Girl thought to herself.

Cover girl just shrugged it off thinking that Strike was probably taking the kid on a short tour of the old place.

I finally make it to a familiar place with a familiar face. I meet and greet with Low-Light as I started to sit at one of the many benches here at the firing range.

"Hey kid how are you doing today," Low-Light asked." I'm doing fine sir are you going to have me doing some more shooting?"" Yeah pretty much kid only this time I'm going to give you something a bit more advance."

"Like what do you mean more advance?"" Are you going to give me a kickass machine gun to try," I said with much excitement. "Not quite kid, but this rifle can shoot like a machine gun if you want to."" Yet I still prefer that you shoot one round at a time."

"Ok well I'm already excited then Mr. I mean Low-Light show me what you got." Low-Light with an added grin that he gave to kid decided to show him the M110 sniper rifle. He could tell that the kid was very wide eye in seeing such a magnificent weapon of death.

"Ok kid so this is the M110 sniper rifle it usually has a max firing range of 800 yards."" I'm going to give one twenty round magazine ok."" The rounds it takes are much stronger than those rounds from the M1 Grand and the Springfield 1903."

"How stronger Low-Light?"" Well those rounds in those other rifles that you fired where 30-06."" This rifle takes a 7.62 mm rounds."" Ok so it's just a little bit bigger I suppose then."" Yeah kid it's going to be a much bigger round with bigger punch."" So do you think you're up to it?"

"Well all I can say is that I'll give it my best shot."" Well ok then, now remember kid don't get started until I say so ok." I nodded back to Low-Light as he took his position behind me with Strike.

As Mr. Low-Light got ready I suppose, I started to look at the good size rifle in front of me. Shit it looked nice. It's got some kind of kick stand on it near the front of the rifle. It was also painted in some kind of tan color. Hell even the barrel of this rifle looked long. I could tell that the magazine clip was about as big if not bigger than the length of my hand.

Mr. Low-Light finally gave me the go ahead to get started and as always the minute I picked up that rifle my instincts took over. As I could see thru my consciousness seeing my body go thru the motions. It just loaded that rifle by sliding the ammo from the bottom until it clicked into place. Next my left hand pulled the latch to chamber in the round.

Then as usual my body got ready to fire as it took on the position of using my left hand trigger finger. And finally last but not least my breathing was slowing down. I think for a second that the reason I do this, is that I think my body is trying to shoot in between my heart beats. But then again what would I know, I never done this before in my life.

All I know is that for every day that I've been shooting that it takes much less time for me to get into shooting ready stances and firing preps. At first it took me like ten minutes to get the breathing part down, but now it takes less than a few minutes to accomplish this.

Shit this thing was loud as heck. It's like a crack noise. At least Mr. Low-Light was right about something; this thing did pack a good punch. But as always my body made the adjustments when needed. Shit I know I was hitting this target dead center.

"He's getting much better every day with progress," Low-Light said plainly. "It doesn't matter what I give him he's just going to show me up every time."" By the way Strike did General Hawk say anything to yet about the kid?"

"Not much really other than just to keep an eye on him."" Oh by the way thanks for turning me in I got a month load of KP duty thanks to you."" Don't get too upset Strike he did the same to me, since I took the most risk letting him know about this and letting him using my range."

Strike just nodded in annoyance to that last remake made by Low-Light. "Do you think General Hawk will try and recruit this kid here at the Pit? ""I can't really answer that at all Strike, who knows how Hawk thinks."" He's probably trying to find anything about this mystery kid we have here."

Pretty much for me every day was the same by the end of the week. Everyday Low-Light would give me a different rifle to shoot with. I'm like god dame how many rifles are there. Like I said the first nice one was the M110, then the M40A3, then a much more compact SRS.

But the most awesome rifle had to be that AS50. Holy shit that thing had what was called a 50 caliber round. That thing was bigger than the palm of my hand. I was like what the hell you use these for killing rhinos. It was a beast to say none the least and somehow I still managed to hit the target dead on even though it ripped a large hole into it.

By the time Sunday rolled through; I no longer needed any foot or ankle restraints to help me walk. I am walking normal again. And my weight was back to normal according to Lifeline. I know for a fact that my upper body was getting stronger when I was able to man handle those various rifles when I was shooting.

The nice thing was that Strike was able to get me some better clothes to wear than this medical white shirt shit. It wasn't much other than green pants, shirt, and socks. Shit for a second here I thought I was starting to look like one of those other dudes and chicks here that wore the same stuff I wore.

But the lingering question in the back of my mind is now that I am better now, what happens to me. I knew this day was coming too. I was mentally preparing in my mind the motions that I would go through in case they decided to relocate me.

So I was expecting Strike to come and get me to meet to send me off my way, but instead it was some other dude. He was much taller and had short blonde hair in a buzz cut fashion. I was like; "can I help you with something?"

"Hey kid how are you feeling today?"" Uh I'm fine, uh who are you?"" What you don't remember me." "Oh then again I guess I did only see you that one time out of the mess hall when you where in that wheel chair."

"Well my name is Dusty kid." I try to think back from that day out to the mess hall when I almost fall flat on my face. I started to put two and two together when I finally start to recognized this guy's face." Oh now I remember you, you did catch me that day before I was about to fall."

"Cool kid, well are you ready then?"" Yeah I guess, but I was hoping that Strike would come and see me off."" Well Strike is actually kind of busy right now, but I don't know what you mean by sending you off."

"Well I think that since I'm much better now that you guys would be sending me off on my way back home to where ever."" Oh no kid not at all I suppose, I'm actually to suppose to escort you to General Hawk's office."

Now that guy I actually remember when I first got here. I don't know why he wants to meet with me, I guess to scare me into silence from what I have seen so far.

"All right Mr. Dusty lets go meet this Hawk."


	6. Chapter 6

_Another Chappy be sure to read and drop a review if you want_.

Chapter 6

Shit getting to Mr. Hawk's office was like a rat walking in a maze. Shit I kind of lost track on how many turns I took with Mr. Dusty. I lost my count at about six or seven I think, but man this walk was long. Shit how big is this place? Of course this Dusty guy really did took his time in getting me from a to b.

I guess he didn't want me to get lost since he was strolling after all. I wanted to start a small conversation with him, but I could tell from his demeanor that he really didn't feel like talking or it was that maybe he was order not to by this Hawk guy.

Any who I finally made it to this guy's office only I was to wait outside sitting in the many rows of chairs. I thought I was going to be sitting here for a good while, but nope not after five minutes of sitting here that I was led in to Mr. Hawk's office.

I can't say much about this guy's office only that it had some computer screens, a plain looking desk, and maybe TV I think. I thought for a moment that Dusty was going to stay in there with me, but for some reason I think this Hawk character wanted it to be just me and him in his office.

I started to get a bit nervous as to what this guy wanted as I stood there in front of him. He wasn't really doing much other than just reading some papers in his hands. He finally notices me and motions for me to take a seat.

"So Mark how are you doing today?"" Uh I'm fine Mr. Hawk."" Humph you know Mark you don't have to refer to everyone here including myself by Mr. or Ms. Just call me by my name Hawk or sir if you prefer." I just nodded to him in approval.

"So Mark I've been talking to Lifeline and he has told me that you have made a full recovery from your injuries and malnutrition."" Yeah thanks a bunch for that uh Hawk." Man that just sounds weird to me. "Don't worry sir I won't tell anyone what I have seen ok."" So thanks for helping me out in my time of need."

I started to get up out of my chair to get ready to head on out of here." Whoa, whoa, where you're going Mark?"" Well I thought that once I got better that you guys where going to ship me out to some place like maybe back to Idaho or if you could maybe some place better."

"Sit back down Mark I got some news for you." So I started to sit back down waiting to hear what Hawk had to say. "Ok Mark my people did a little of digging here and there about you."" For the most part we really didn't find all that much."

"Just that you where dropped at the Novsky Orphanage as a baby, with no possessions or identification."" Your date of birth is as follow according to the priests that assigned it to you."" They went the easiest route for you by claiming that your birthday to be January 5, 1998.""Today is March 5, 2016, so that roughly makes you about 18 years old."

"Wow I didn't realized that I had my birthday already in that god awful place that you found me."" I know for a fact that I did escape from Novsky when I was 17 to try and start a new life." I started to look down to hide my sadness." Well then I'm sorry that you had to hear that Mark."

"Be sides what would you do once you left here?"" I don't know sir maybe I can find some general labor job to get myself back on my feet. ""I don't know how you would be able to since you have literacy skills of that of a 3rd grader."

I looked up a bit to Hawk in surprise from that last statement. "Don't act so surprised kid; I know that Novsky Orphanage doesn't pride itself on education to its orphans."" I know for a fact that they slave out poor kids like you, which is why in good conscious I can't let you leave here without learning so much as to read and write properly."" But also to have some kind of job skill to keep you on your feet."

"Look sir I don't need your pity and I don't want to be a burden on you as well."" I'll shall be the judge on that alone kid."" Which comes up the next order of business, which is your other talent that you have."

I tried to play it off as if I don't know what Hawk was talking about, but I knew that he was referring to my shooting ability. Mr. Hawk started to open up this other file that was on his desk, and then he started to pull out some targets.

I could tell that those where the same targets that I was shooting over the course of the few weeks that I was here. "Do you recognize these Mark?"" Uh maybe, uh I don't know."

Hawk chuckled a bit from the kids attempt to play off as if he didn't know what these targets are. "Sure whatever you say I'm sure this isn't you either." While Hawk switched on his TV and DVD player to show the kid that he was being taped the entire time.

Awe man I knew the jig was up when I saw myself on TV." Ok, ok what are you getting at sir?"" Well you seem to have an uncanny ability to shoot a rifle well, particularly the semi automatics."" So where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"I have no clue Hawk, I mean never ever held a rifle before in my life."" Not until a few days ago."" Really Mark, because the way you hold it and fire it shows a completely different story here."" From your targets in the past few weeks have show that you are in fact improving every day."

"Either Cobra did something to you in that prison base camp or you're a one in a billion prospect. ""Who's Cobra?"" They are a terrorist group set world domination type of shtick."" Oh ok, I mean I'm trying to remember what happen while I was there in the jungle, but nothings coming up."

"Don't worry about it kid I believe you ok and it was probably traumatizing and from your amnesia from the impact of that explosion that you suffered your drawing a blank."

"Which brings up to my final point kid, since you got no job skill and you can barely read, but somehow you have a deadly accuracy with semi automatic rifles, how would you like to become a Scout Sniper here at the pit?"

I was kind of taken aback at what this guy said as I sat there blinking at bit.

"Come again Mr. Hawk."" How would you like to become a Scout Sniper here at the Pit?"" What's a scout sniper?"" Well kid it's a person who specializes in reconnaissance and you fire weapons specialized in long range precision from a concealed position."

"So you want me to join the army?"" Sort of kid, you'll be joining GI Joe for the most part."" You'll start out as a green shirt and work your way up to becoming a Joe."

"Um I really don't know what to say about that, I mean don't I have to meet certain requirements in order to be eligible to do this?" "Your 18 and in pretty good health kid, that's all I pretty much require from someone like you and the fact that you can shoot really well as an added bonus."

"Yeah but you also said that I'm a dumbass when it comes to reading and writing."" Don't worry about it kid I'll get some people to help you on that, so what do you say?"

"Well I got one more question to ask you?"" All right go on."" Uh I know this going to sound kind of silly, but do you think that I can get you know paid for this?"

"You want to be compensated?"" Yeah uh sir, I just want to make a little of money."" You know so that I can get on my feet and maybe buy my own place."" Heh heh, I starting to like you kid, so you want to make some money."" I think I can help you on that."

"How about this kid, I'll start you out at an E-1 and you will get you paid so to speak at the end of the month."" What's an E-1?"" It's just the basic starting point for most people joining the army or GI Joe, mainly the rank of private."

"I guess that sounds ok sir."" So do I have to sign something or what I'm kind of new to this?"" So you want to join then?"" Ok here's the pad and a pen go ahead and sign on."

I held up what looked like some kind of electronic pad. Whoa this is cool, I thought this was going to be some kind of paper I had to fill out instead they got this. I try to make my name as nice as I could when I signed the electric pad.

Of course Mr. Hawk held it up to see my name printed." Ok kid where going to have to work on your penmanship here, but that has to wait."

He gets up and so do I as Mr. Hawk extents out his right hand to me to shake it. "Welcome aboard kid." Just then I hear a knock from behind me as Mr. Hawk said come in.

As I turned around I saw a familiar face, which happens to be Strike. Rather than be casual as I normally see her she was rather formal in this one instance. "Sir First Strike reporting in as you requested Sir." Wow I actually never really had seen this side of her as she stood there like a statue saluting to Mr. Hawk.

"At ease strike since you're best situated to handling the kid here, I need you to get him situated since he just signed up with us."" I need you to do the whole nine yards with this kid, I.D., uniform requisitions, get him quarter, etc… do you understand Strike?"" Yes sir I do."" Good you two are dismissed."

I started to head out with strike out of Hawk's office. Strike just asked me to keep up with her as she told me that we have a lot to do before the end of the day. So we only had a few hours. The first stop on the list of many things was the infirmary, where Mr. Lifeline gave me so sort metal tags for me to wear.

I look at only to see a couple of inscriptions on it. It had my only name, a list of numbers, and something called AB. Before we left, I did ask a concerning question about these metal tags. "Uh Mr. Lifeline, I mean Lifeline what do these numbers and this AB symbol mean?"

"Well kid the numbers are your identification numbers and the AB is your blood type."" Actually I believe your blood type if I'm not mistaken is AB negative."" Uh ok thanks for the information lesson." I started to leave until Lifeline spoke up again.

"Hey kid, I'm only going to tell you this once ok."" I know I know you don't like being called Mr."" That's not it kid."" What I meant to say is that you have a very rare blood type, so try not to get yourself too hurt ok." I just nodded to Lifeline and then we where off to our next destination.

Then next thing Strike had me do was to get a haircut. I never really thought of my hair only up to this point. But as I ran my fingers thru it I could tell that it was getting a bit long and out of hand. All I really requested from the hair stylist was to cut it short but not too short.

Instead they gave me something a lot different. They gave me what was called a four finger buzz cut. I could feel my scalp on all sides of my head that my hair was shaven while they cut my hair on the top very short.

Man I couldn't really stop touching the head, when strike told me that I looked fine at least in her eyes. I just couldn't shake it off I suppose, I mean I never had this kind of hair cut before.

The next few trips went like a blur to me. We went to the quartermaster to get my green clothes. Like five pairs of shirts, pants, boxers, and socks. I already had boots to match since they were given to me earlier in the week. I also got another set of identification that I had to have on me at all times.

It mostly represents and id card with my picture, but they also took plenty of eye and thumb scans as well.

Finally the last stop was getting me a bunk to sleep in. Apparently they really didn't have any room for me within the Pit complex, so instead they housed me in one of the many rooms above the complex. I found out that mainly to rooms where used primarily for some kind of storage.

It wasn't really much other than a makeshift bed with a bathroom attachment and a footlocker. I didn't really mind since this was a lot nicer than my previous arrangements. At least I got an ok size window near the top of room. No TV though, but once I start earning some extra cash I guess I could spring for a TV and maybe a radio.

"Hurry up and get your gear pack in kid, because dinner is about to be served and I got the munchies, also I got to get you to dinner as well, buts that's hard for me to get excited about."

"Yeah, yeah sure strike give me a couple of minutes ok." Once I was done we soon head off into the mess hall within the pit. I still couldn't help but touch my near naked head as Strike took notice. Suddenly Strike stopped me as she let out a small sigh as she handed me a cap.

"Here kid you can have my standard issue ball cap since you feel really uncomfortable with the new cut."" Awe Strike I can't take your cap."" Yes you can, beside's it's not like I can get a new for myself." "Thanks Strike?"" No problem kid now will you please come along now."

Within in a span of ten minutes we finally made it to the mess hall in the pit. At least this time I can make up the steps. I got in line along with Strike. "So Strike you want me to sit down while you get the food?"" What do I look like to kid your butler?"" I know you're strong enough to get it yourself."

Soon enough we had our trays as Strike found a place to sit down in this sea of people eating their dinners.

Even though Strike encouraged me to take off my cap, I still kept it on to hide my face from the many strangers in the room. Soon enough a couple of other people joined us at our table. First was the Dusty guy who sat down next to strike on the left across from me.

"Hey kid how are you doing?" I just nodded to him to acknowledge him. "I heard from the grapevine that you decided to join up."" Yeah I sort of did on persuasion alone."" Well good luck to you then." I just continue to dig into my food.

Of course when I looked up another guy had joined our small party of three. At first I thought he was Asian, but he also looked like he had some Spanish in him as well. From his stature he did look rather small and scrappy to me. But I know that looks can be deceiving.

From the way he wore his black shirt I could see his muscular frame. I look to myself seeing some minor muscles of my own. Dame I look like such pip squeak compare to these guys here. He finally speaks up to me as he sees me noticing him.

"Hey what's up kid, my name is Tunnel Rat."" Man you people got some interesting names."" Yeah we do don't we."" Hmm you must be the new green recruit then."" Uh yeah that's it."

I kept on staring at him for no reason until he starts to snap his fingers at me." Uh you ok kid?" "Oh yeah sorry about that, it's that you dudes and ladies here all have such top physical physic's ." All three of them started to look at their muscle tone bodies.

"As for me I look like a string bean here."" I mean I look really out of place here." Strike who was trying to finish some of her chow as she chewed on spoke up a moment. "Ah don't worry about kid; you'll get there in no time."" Especially with all time in world you have for training."

"Yeah before I continue on that with you Strike, there's the dude who is staring at me very intently about three tables behind you close to the edge on Mr. Tunnel Rat's side."

Tunnel Rat start to slowly turn to his head to the left peeking over his shoulder to see who it was. On first glance he caught Beach Heads black beady eyes staring at the kid. Tunnel Rat nodded to Beach head as he nodded back to him in silence as if they know what they are saying to each other.

Tunnel Rat turned a bit quick to face the kid." Ah don't worry about that guy kid, that's just Beach Head over there."" Uh who?"" Beach head Strike said."

"Yeah you're going to have loads of fun with him tomorrow," Strike exclaimed." Fun, what kind of fun?" "The physical kind of fun kid," Tunnel said as he laughed at bit." Is it hard," I said with some curiosity? "Well it could be a little at first, but Beach Head over there is really go motivator to some extent."

I just continue on eating till I got done. Within a couple minutes Strike got done as well as I bided Mr. Dusty and Tunnel Rat a good night.

Strike finally leads me back to my above ground bunk room. It finally dawn on me to ask her one final question about how I was going to wake up in the morning. Since I don't have any means to wake myself up, Strike did let me know that she would come by first thing in the morning to get my ass awake. I just got ready for bed after taking a shower. I laid there in bed staring at the ceiling wonder what the hell I got myself into as my eyes started to close.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's another chapter be sure to read and write a review if you can._

Chapter 7

Man I was such in a deep sleep that I didn't even noticed that someone was knocking on my door. Soon enough I should have known that Strike was at my door step, but then again I was asleep after all.

Strike stood there a bit annoyed at why the kid wasn't answering his door. Shit he better hurry morning physical training starts in twenty minutes. Sigh I bet he's still asleep, oh well better go and wake him up.

Luckily for her there was no locks step up on this kid's makeshift bunk. Strike enters in the kid's room as silently as she could while having a very large grin on her face.

Oh look at him on how this kid sleeps it's kind of cute. He almost looks like a small kid sleeping the night away with no worries, well that all about to change in moment's notice.

Strike started to play around for a minute with the kid, speaking to him in a soft voice to coax the kid to wake up. "Kid, Kid, it's time to wake up now."

Seeing that this was not going to work out, Strike just did the old fashion way by shaking the kid awake.

I start to wake up in much grogginess seeing with my blurred vision of Strike grining a me. I just ignored her and started to bat her away with my arm trying to go back to asleep.

"Come on kid wake up PT starts in fifteen." Geez did this kid just blow me off? "Ok I tried to be nice, but it seems that I have to play hard ball with you." Strike went into the kid's washroom to get a large cup of cold water to splash on his face.

When she dropped it on the kids face, he woke in an instant. Yet Strike wasn't done yet as she lifted up the kids makes shift bed to throw him out of bed as a final solution to wake his ass up.

If the cold water wasn't enough, Strike decided to toss me like sack of potatoes." OK, OK, I'M AWAKE." As I got on my hands and knees finally shaking off the sleep, Strike was crouching next to me looking at me with an amused look on her face.

"You say your awake now." I just nodded to her." Good then here let me help you up on your feet."" Ok go wash your face and get dressed quickly, I only got ten minutes left to get you to Pt."

I did as Strike said as I washed my face and got dressed in my all greens. I started to walk outside my bunk room to meet Strike who was waiting outside for me. As I made it out the door to see Strike, it was nothing but perpetual darkness everywhere with some lights here and there.

"What the, where's the sun, what time is it?"" Well Kid we usually start Pt around 0500 hours."" Huh, what, uh what is 0500 hours?"" Oh yeah I keep forgetting that your new and you probably don't know the lingo yet."" 0500 hours translate to 5:00 A.M kid."

"It's five in the morning."" Why can't you guys just to your Pt when the sun is out?"" Well kid if you haven't noticed already this place is a desert."" If we did our exercises in the morning we would be dropping like flies from the heat in thirty minutes."

"Good god it cold out here."" Were in the desert kid remember, it's hot in day and cold at night."" Besides don't worry about getting a jacket, you won't need it."

Soon enough Strike led me to what they called the parade grounds where pretty much all the essential personnel gather which consisted of the Joes and green shirts. At first I thought I was going with our respective cliques like green shirts here and Joes there.

Nope instead where all mashed in together. All in all it looked like a couple of hundred people or so I think, it could be more. The first thing we all did as a group was to go on a run of sorts. At first I thought I was going to be a simple jog to get the blood flowing.

I couldn't be more dead wrong than I thought; this wasn't a jog it was run. A five mile run according to Strike. I tried to keep up, but these dudes and chicks are much fitter than I am. Heck even the path was dark with very little light for me to see.

Shit I was getting tired quick as I started to slow down. Every breath I took in made my lungs ache due to the dry cold air hurting my lungs. Then it finally dawned on me, shit I think I'm lost from the group. I tried to look all around to see where they went, but how can I in this pitch black night.

So I just stopped to catch my breath and waited out here in the wilderness. I hoped and I waited thinking that hey they'll know that I'm lost and come and get me. At least there was no wind to bog me down as I stood there shivering a bit.

I look up to the all the stars in the sky, whoa that's looks so beautiful. Even the moon looking like a toe nail, it had that majestic look to it. I just let my mind wander when I was looking up to the stars that I didn't even notice that someone was coming up from behind me.

"Hey are you quitting on me kid!?" I got out of my star gazing phase and started to look around to see who said that. "Who's there?"" Are you quitting on me Kid!?"" Uh no, it's just I got left behind from the pack."" Then what are you waiting for?"" Get moving kid!"

I started to respond nervously to the voice." I don't know where to go mister, but if you come out and show me I'll do what you ask." All of a sudden I saw a flash of light hitting the ground near my feet. I could make out a silhouette of a rather tall man near me. Yet I couldn't see his face.

"You see that light over there as he pointed with his light." I started to focus on it as it was nothing more than a faint speck in the distance. "Uh yeah sort of mister."" Well that's where you going to, now get moving."

"Uh I don't know mister I can't see the ground how do I know if I don't fall down a hole or run into a cactus?"" The path is clear kid, NOW MOVE YOUR ASS."" Ok, ok, ok you don't have to yell."

I started to move it and lose it. I did my very best to run a little bit faster as I tried to control my breathing. All I know is that I don't want piss off whoever is behind me.

About ten minutes later I reached to where everyone was at. Of course all eyes where upon me as If I was the only person holding everyone back.

Shit I was so dog ass tired that I didn't noticed that I passed Strike. "Hey I was wondering where you went," Strike said in amusement to the kid.

I really didn't pay any attention to Strike as I started to collapse on the ground to get rest. Yet I felt some strong hands and arms pull me back up on my feet in an instant.

"Hey don't sit down or your muscles will start to tighten up on you," Strike exclaimed. At least Strike did hand me some bottle water, which I took in an instant and started to gulp it down.

"So are we done now?"" No that was just the morning warm up run; we still got a lot exercising to do."

And boy was Strike ever right about that. We did push ups, pull ups, sit ups, and all sorts of shit I never even heard of. Just when I though it couldn't get any worse, we had this obstacle course we all had to do. Shit I thought they were going to take it easy on me since it was my first day.

Instead they worked me over real good. I kept getting yelled at by this dude who wore like some mask that covered his entire face, but eyes. I suspected he was the same guy who yelled at me earlier when I was running with the group.

The Pt training ended when first light of the sun finally peaked up over the horizon. Soon enough I found out that it was like 700 am. Shit did we exercise for like two hours? Once we were done with Pt, I just started to head back to my room to lie down.

Of course Strike was ever persistent with keeping me on track that she actually stopped me from going to back to my room.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" Not really looking back to Strike I said, "Going back to my room to rest a bit ok." Strike caught up to me putting her arm around my neck and shoulder to pull me into a 180 degree turn.

"Oh no you don't, sorry kid but your forgetting about the most important meal of the day."" Besides I got to keep you on track with your antennary throughout the week."" My what?"" Your schedule kid, I got to keep you on track for the first couple of weeks until you get use to it."

"You can wash up after breakfast ok."" Geez Strike I'm sore all over, I got blisters on my hands here, and I think I got them in on my feet as well **.""** You got blisters, here let me see."

As we continue to walk Strike takes a look at both of my hands inspecting them for blisters. What I didn't noticed, is that Strike had a pin needle in her hand." Ouch what the heck did you just do?"" I did you a favor kid by popping your blisters.""Trust me you'll feel much better afterwards."

Now I got a new stinging sensation in my hands as well as being sore all over my body. We both finally make it to the mess room. I just got my morning breakfast of eggs and bacon and some red stuff to drink down.

Of course before I got in line, I made the excuse to use the restroom before hand. That way I could lose Strike in the crowd and find a table for me to relax and lie my head down to get a little bit of shut eye.

The good thing about that plan was that I was able to find a table for myself near the corner of the mess room. The bad thing was that my sleeping plan only lasted a good two minutes before I got yelled at again by someone who wasn't Strike.

"Mess hall is for eating not sleeping you get me greenie!" I pop my head up seeing in some blur vision on who it was. "Sorry man I was just closing my eyes for a short moment."

When my focus came clear it was that same mask wearing dude. As he started to take it off to start digging in." Oh shit I'm sorry mister." I just kept my gaze down not looking at his angry face. That wasn't the only reason either when I wasn't looking at this guys face. What hell was that stench? Good god it smelled like really bad B.O.

It finally dawns on me that it was coming from this guy. I made no attempt to let him know of the smell, while at the same time I just ignored it as much as I could while I tried to eat.

"You got a name greenie?"" Uh well mister my name is…."

"Oh there you are kid, I was wondering where you ran off to this time," Strike said jokingly to the Kid. "Uh you know me Strike being all wandering around," I sheepishly said.

Strike actually took the seat right next to me to block me into the wall so I couldn't escape." Good morning Beach Head how are you doing?" Beach head just grunted to Strike, but then continue to fix his gaze towards this new greenie.

"So answer my question greenie, what's your name?"" Well mister the priest gave me the name of Mark, but everyone else around here keeps calling me Kid.""Huh that name suits you well, being called kid."

"I was going to call you negative one, but I think kid is much better fit for you."" You tired and sore all over Kid?"" Uh yes mister."" Look at me when you answer me Kid and don't call me mister!"" You either call me Beach head or sergeant major got it!?"

I look up to see Mr. Beach head without his mask. His facial features look rough, especially with his shaved head with a light touch of dark hair on the top. He had very serious looking black eyes. "Yes Sergeant Major."" Now answer my question kid, are you sore and hurt all over."" Yes Sergeant Major I'm sore and hurt all over."" Good that mean's your working."

Strike on the other hand was just busy away eating down her breakfast, when she finally mentions to me to stop yapping and start eating. "Hurry up and eat kid, I got to keep you on track with your schedule ok." I didn't argue with Strike and just continued to eat my breakfast.

When we got done with breakfast, Strike allowed me to go back to my bunk to get showered and cleaned up. Right after that she took me to a familiar face. Only it was a class with Lifeline. It was about an hour long with fifty other people mainly green shirts like me about basic first aid.

I actually enjoyed it as it was very informative to me. It was mostly a visual aid class, which was fine by me since I think you learn a lot more that way then by reading. Anyways once that was done with, Strike took me to my next class/training.

Basically Strike dropped me off into this room which in a way looked like a gym to me, mainly due to the many mats I saw on the ground. Strike did however tell me that she would be back in an hour to come and get me.

Oh well I just started to stand here by myself for a few minutes, until some more greenie's like me came in. For the most part a lot to the other green shirts were friendly towards me. I did ask one of them what this is. It turns out that this was the beginner's course for self defense and be prepared to be used as a punching bag by the instructors.

It's a good thing that there were like thirty or maybe forty of us. So I had the bright idea of just hanging around the back of the middle of the pack, that way I couldn't be seen or much less picked on for volunteering demonstrations and such.

When the instructors finally made their way in, all I saw was one chick and two dudes. This chick looks rather young but not too old either. She was sporting some red hair of her own that would only go maybe like a couple of inches past her shoulders.

The other dudes where rather dressed in some kind of garbs that were weird to me. One was in all white; he looked rather Asian to me. The other on the other hand was in all black head to toe. He looked like he wore a visor that covered his eyes.

Soon enough the red head chick started to sound off to us greenies. "My name is Scarlett and this is self defense 101, but you'll all refer to me as sergeant is that understood?" We all in unison said," yes sergeant."

"And these two next me are Storm shadow and Snake eyes, but you will also refer to them as sergeant as well is that understood?" Again we all said in unison," yes sergeant."" Good now welcome to self defense 101."

I wasn't too sure if we were going to learn Karate of some shit I never heard of. Yet at first the instructors where just showing some basic take down moves to everyone.

I continued to watch from my vantage point of being in the back of the crowd, till I heard a voice talking to me. "What are you doing hiding back here greenie?" I turned suddenly around to see one of the instructors giving me a plain look on his face.

Oh shit it was that sergeant in all white." Uh I'm not hiding sergeant, I can see perfectly well from back here," as I responded quickly trying to sound like that I was not making any excuses." You're not a very good liar greenie."

"Ok whatever you say sergeant." As I kept my gaze off of him." I think I found a volunteer for Scarlett," as Strom Shadow mutters to himself.

I didn't pay attention to the last part, before I felt very strong hand grab my shoulder as I was shoved in front of the green shirt spectators and near the other two instructors. I almost lost my balance nearly falling flat on my face.

When I regain my composure and stance I saw a rather amusing look from sergeant red." Uh sorry sergeant I must have tripped on someone foot back there, I'll just get back in line." I quickly turn around to get back in line, when I was ordered by sergeant red to stop.

"If I didn't know better greenie, I say that you were volunteering."" Uh no that's ok I don't think I would make a good punching bag for you.""I mostly soft and squishy and I think I would break easily."" Don't worry greenie I'll go easy on you," Sergeant Scarlett said devilishly to Mark.

I just gulped knowing that I wasn't getting out of this one. So I nervously faced sergeant red. I stood there thinking of the horrible things that this woman was going to do to me." All right let's just get this over with sergeant."

"Now that's the spirit greenie."" Now what I want you to do greenie is to try and strike me down." I look at her a bit confused. "You want me to try and hit you?"" That's the idea greenie."" Wait I can't hit you?" "Why the hell not greenie?"

"Well it's because you're a girl, I can't hit ladies like you it's not right." "Chivalry will not win you any brownie points with me greenie; now do as you're told." I still felt very uncomfortable doing this, but I did as I was told to since I didn't feel like making any enemies here.

So I went for a right hand punch to sergeant red. As she easily dodged it by using my own force against me. As I turned around I tried again with my left this time. Only sergeant red dodged my second attempt to punch her in the face, but once again using my force against me, by not only dodging me completely but also tossing me to my back side.

Man I hit the matted floor hard as the air in my lungs just went out completely. I slowly tried to get up only to see that the other green shirts were wincing with their eyes at me. Yet I also knew that sergeant red wasn't done with me yet.

Sergeant red got me in some kind of arm lock that was painful as hell. I literally started to plead with sergeant red to stop.

"Sergeant I thought you said you were going to go easy on me."" Please I don't want to die on my first day ok."

Scarlett had a rather amused look on her face as she held this greenie in a complete advantage over him. "So you say this is your first day huh greenie."" Yes sergeant red."

"Sergeant red?, you know my name is Scarlett right?"" I do now sergeant thanks, but yes it is my first day."" You don't say huh, then again you do look rather young to be a recruit."" Yeah I get that a lot." "You wouldn't be by any chance that kid that hangs out with strike?"

"That would be me sergeant."" Huh looks like I got the kid in my class then."" Yeah that me the kid."" Well then kid, here's your first lesson, don't ever hide in the back of my class is that understood."" Yes sergeant."" Good now I'm going to release my hold on you and you better get back to the group in the front."

Soon enough sergeant Scarlett lets me back on my feet. I did as she said no questions asked. Thank god the hour was up as I soon left that class waiting outside of the room for strike to come and get me.

"Hey kid how was your self defense class with Scarlett?"" I think I make a good punching bag for her." "Hey kid don't think like that, sergeant Scarlett is actually a real good instructor." "Trust me kid she has a lot of patience with new comers like you."" Sure Strike if you say so now where to next?"

"Well normally we would take lunch by 1200 hours or noon to you kid, but since its 1100 I think I'll show you around a bit to like where the gym is and recreation room is at."" So we get to goof off for an hour sweet."

"Well since you have put it that way kid, I think it's high time that we both go to the gym for an hour workout."" Awe do I have too."" Well you said it yourself kid that you look like a string bean in front us, by getting a good workout everyday you'll most likely start to gain some much needed muscle on your body."

"Well you do have point there Strike."" All right lets go pump some iron or something ok, but take it easy on me ok."

We both left for the gym here at the pit to get a somewhat of an ok workout. Man the big problem I have with this place is how huge it was. I sort of asked Strike if they had like some map I could use to get my way around. Alas they don't since according to Strike it would give the enemy a clear advantage if there were a surprise attack.

Sure enough one hour passed on by quick as we both got done with our own workouts. As always Strike took me to mess to get some chow. Food wise they always served some good stuff. I actually ate a couple of cheese burgers while strike had a sensual salad of her own.

Come to think of it since I've been here for a couple of weeks at meal times I always see everyone else eat mostly green stuff. At first I wanted to ask a couple of questions about it, but then I kind of thought that maybe I shouldn't.

Everyone in here seems to be so content and I didn't really feel like ruing it by asking a bunch of trivial questions.

Soon enough we were joined by Tunnel Rat this time. "Hey kid how's life treating you so far," Tunnel Rat joked on. "I guess ok so far."" Hey can I ask you a question or two if you don't mind?" I sort of looked at Strike for approval in which she just shrugged her shoulders to me.

"Um ok what's on your mind Mr. Rat."" Mr. Rat, just call me Tunnel Rat ok kid."" Ok is there a question here then?"

"Yeah kid, so when you where in the orphanage did you ever partake in illicit activities."" Illicit, what does that even mean?"" Um it just means something illegal or wrong."

"Uh I don't think I did anything illicit there unless it was trying to get some extra food I suppose."" I mean why are you asking me these things?"

"Well kid I only ask because I somewhat fascinated with the criminal aspect of things like smuggling and making something out of nothing."" I'm a big cops fan."" I'm not saying that you in general are a criminal, but I just wanted to know if you did any of those types of things."

"I just find it rather interesting that's all." "Uh you know I don't really like to talk about my past especially when I spent my time at Novsky."" It just brings a lot of bad memories for me", as I look down trying to hide my sadness.

Strike just heard enough out of Tunnel Rat's insensitiveness as she just elbowed Tunnel Rats side to get him to stop. Of course Tunnel Rat got the gist of Strike's demeanor to stop asking question like that.

"Hey look kid I didn't mean to bring up something painful like that ok, um why don't you just tell how your day was so far."

I looked up to Tunnel Rat and told him of my first two classes. Soon it was the end of lunch when Tunnel Rat bid his farewell to me as I went with Strike to my next class or something.

Later on that day Strike took me outside near the motor pool area near the mechanics shop." So what are we doing out here?"" I'm taking you to your next stop."

"Oh by the way here this for you." Strike handed a fold piece paper to the kid." Uh what is it?" "It's just some orders for your next instructor." I started to open it; till Strike told me not to since it was meant for the instructor and not me.

Strike took me to the same motor garage from a week ago as she told me that she would be back in a couple of hours usually around 1500 hours or 300 pm to get me.

I was like well what do I do. All Strike told me to do was to head on inside and search out Specialist Cover girl and hand her the orders.

So I headed inside the machine shop, where there were already a couple of green shirts working on some of the various trucks and tanks I would guess. They didn't really pay any attention to me as I walked in.

They looked like they were busy with whatever they were doing. As for me I was just wandering about taking a gander of the large garage. Soon enough someone spots me as I stood there casually.

"Can I help with something greenie?" I started to turn around quick to see who was saying that. And sure enough it was the same chick from a week ago who tied me up, till Strike had to come a rescue me. She kept asking me the same question a couple of times as if she didn't know who I was.

Then again I do look a lot different since the last time I was in here with all that medical white I was wearing. Oh shit this chick is starting to get annoyed and little paranoid by not answering to her." Uh yeah are you Specialist Cover Girl?"

"Yup that's me greenie what do you need?" I still stood there kind of dumb founded with how this chick looked, but that all changed when she was snapper her fingers to get my attention." Oh yeah I almost forgot, this is for you."

I handed her the folded letter that was sealed with some kind of glue or it could've been tape. I wasn't really paying any attention to it.

Cover girl took the letter with a little of annoyance." Huh this look likes some orders that were just drafted."" It does say urgent and open immediately," Cover girl said to herself. Cover girl just sighed a bit as she went on reading her orders.

Take a few peeks at the greenie in front of her as he stood there. "Hmm looks like I'm going on a mission in a month or two, oh hey hawk approved me for some time off."" Wait a minute what is this?"" It says here that Private Mark the guy standing in front of you is your new assistant mechanic and driver."

"Ok greenie it says here that you are my new assistant mechanic and driver."" Wow really it says all that." "I'm afraid so." Cover girl than takes really good long look at her new mechanic.

"Huh you look kind of young to be a mechanic much less a recruit." I started to rub the back of my shaven head." Uh yeah I get that a lot."" It says here that your name is mark, huh that's weird usually Beach head would give you a number for a name."

"Yeah I guess I'm special I suppose," I say sheepishly." Well then private Mark I guess you're stuck with me."" So why don't you tell me a little about yourself, mainly where you went to school."

"School, like what do mean where I went to learn how to read and write?"" What, NO I mean where did you go to become an army mechanic?"" Whoa are you telling me they have schools for that."

Cover girl just gave an odd look to Private Mark, as if is he for real? "Uh huh." "Um do you know what that is?" , as Cover girl pointed to the MOBAT tank. "Looks like one of those tanks I heard so much about."" Ok, how about that over there," Cover girl pointing to the VAMP.

"Looks like a car to me Ms."" Uh yeah, could you wait here until I get back."" I don't see why not Ms." I thought to myself wow this has to be the easiest thing so far that I had to do today. Cover girl then soon left to go to her make shift office within the machine shop.

She got on her com to notify General Hawk's secretary to see if he was in his office. "This is Hawks office."" Uh yeah this is Cover girl here in Maintenance mechanics in need to speak with Hawk this is urgent."

"Well ma'am he is currently in a meeting, but I could let him know that you're trying to notify him." "Could I ask what the urgent message is?"" Uh no that's ok, do you know if he'll be done with his meeting anytime soon."

"Well it looks like he'll been done maybe in ten minutes."" Good I'll be over there in just in time just let him know that I'm coming is that understood."" Yes ma'am, but I should warn you he is very busy today."

Cover girl just ignored that last part as she hung up her com and started to dart towards. She was on a mission to get to the bottom of this. How could Hawk assign her a green shirt that knew absolutely nothing about simple mechanics? Was this a punishment for something?

Near the same time as Cover girl was on her way, Mark just stood there until his feet started to get tired as he made his way to sit on a couple of crates until his instructor came back. Just then the two mechanics decided to take a break and maybe to get to know of the new assistant mechanic a bit.

"Hey man are you the new know nothing mechanic here?" I started to look at the two other mechanics as they started to come towards me. The first one that started to talk to me was a rather young looking guy with some blonde fuzz his head. The other was a small guy sporting some light brown fuzz as well.

"I guess so; I mean I only got started today."" So your name is Mark huh, man you're luckily."" Shit the sergeant major would give us numbers instead of our names."" Like I'm 5472 and he's 5473." "Yet my actually name is foster, while he's Phillips."

"Well nice to meet you two then, why don't you pull up a seat." Both 5472 and 5473 took seats on the crates provided next to Mark. "Say Mark, you wouldn't happen to be that kid that's with Strike all the time."" I mean you look a little bit like him."

"Well to tell you the truth, yeah I am that kid."" In fact all the other Joe's including that mask wearing Beach head all call me kid." "I find it kind of insulting and demeaning."" No shit huh so you are the kid, cool."

"Word is between the green shirts like us, is that you have some mad skills on a rifle preferably long range."" How did you guys know about that?" "Well kid, we green shirts maybe treated as only support to the Joes, but we hear stuff here and there from them."

"Mainly Duke was mouthing off with dusty about your shooting ability." "Yet for the most part only a small few Joes know your specialty."

"So I guess they decided to stick you here with us grease monkeys."" Yeah what gives on that?"" Well to be honest kid, they send most new recruits to fill in the areas that are most needed."" Usually it's in areas like supply or kitchen staff."

"So how's this Cover Girl specialist?"" Ah she not that bad, she's actually kind of laid back for the most part."" However she does require that we work just as hard as we play." "Yet it's going to be kind of weird with you around, since I never ever seen her teach a person anything other than pt."


	8. Chapter 8

_another week another chappy, anyways be sure to read and write a review if you want._

Chapter 8

Cover girl finally makes it to Hawks office. She just ignored the secretary and immediately knocked on hawk's door. "Come in", Hawk said plainly. Cover girl enters hawks office and gives a short salute, in which hawk returned promptly.

"Ah Cover girl what can I do for you today?" "Well sir it seems that I've been assigned a green shirt to be my new assistant mechanic and driver."" I see, shouldn't you be back at machine shop by the way."" Well sir my point is that this green shirt doesn't know anything, much less has even been given the proper training."

"Well I do see your concerns on this Cover girl; however the orders have been cut."" You're stuck with the kid."" Wait a minute sir did you say he was a kid?"" Yup he's the kid all right."" That same kid that hangs out with Strike."" That would be him Cover girl, do you have problem with him?"

Cover girl was just at a loss for words, when she tries to rebuttal and protest about the kids knowledge. "Look Cover girl, I have the up most confidence that you would teach him the very best in mechanical repair as well as a tank driver like yourself."" Now if you please return to your machine shop and continue with that kid's new job skill."

She gave hawk a quick salute before she headed back to her beloved machine shop. Cover girl was just slump in defeat hearing that she now had to teach her new assist everything. Crap I don't even know where to begin with him. I'm going to have to figure this one out, as Cover girl thought to herself heading back to the machine shop.

Well thirty more minutes until Strike comes and gets me to go off on our next adventure. So far it's been an easy day here in the machine shop, I got to know a few new green shirts like me and I didn't have to do too much.

Oh great I spoke too soon as Ms. Cover girl just came walking in. I started to sit up from the crate that I was sitting on as I waited to see what she wanted. She actually walked past me as if I wasn't there until she snapped her fingers to me asking me to come along.

As we walked to the other side of the large machine shop, she got me into area where she could have a private conversation with me with no prying ears and eyes around.

"Ok kid looks like I'm stuck with you."" Um, I'm going to have to give it couple of days before I can figure out on how I can teach about the world of finer mechanics and driving."" Till then here's a broom and just do some sweeping till then."" Uh ok Ms., but at 3:00 p.m. Strike is going to come and get me."" Yeah just sweep until that time."" All right no problem Ms."

"Its Specialist or just Cover girl to you kid ok no Ms. all right.""Yes Specialist."

I continue to sweep the ground till 3:00 p.m. rolled on thru when Strike as promised came by. I bide farewell with Specialist and both Phillips and foster.

"So kid what did you learn today with Cover girl?" Strike quipped in. "Uh I learned how to sweep the floor I suppose; I mean I mostly just sat there while Specialist just went on a errand or something."" Really that's all you did, just sweep and sat around for almost two hours."

"Yeah Strike I sure did, I mean I must be a complete burden to her, I could see it on her face." Within a couple of seconds Strike stops and faces the kid. "Hey don't say that you're not a burden on anyone ok." "If anything you're here to learn and we're here to teach you right."" If anything it may take Cover girl a little bit of time to adjust that's all."

"Well Strike thanks for having a little faith in me then."" Hey no worries kid, just take it with a grain per day I would say."

"So where to next Strike?"" To your second to last training stop, I think you're going to like this one."

And boy was Strike right. It turned out to be my primary job or military occupation specialty, which happens to be scout sniper training with none other than Mr. Low-Light himself.

Of course Strike did told me that she would be back in around 1700 hours or 5:00 pm.

"So kid it looks like it's my turn in your training," Low-Light explained." My job is to train you into becoming the best scout sniper here at the pit."" I'm going to teach you how to hide yourself in broad day light as well in the dead of night."" Of course sense your shooting ability is superb, you will be required under my guidance to practice your marksmanship skills."" I'm also going to teach on the use of short range weapons as well, especially in assault fire fights."

"So you're going to teach me all this stuff?"" For sure kid, now let's get started, I only got a couple of hours to get you acquainted with some of the basics."" I know it's going to be a lot to grasp on to, but I'm also a patient instructor."

I have to say to myself that this was by far the best class other than Lifelines class. Low-Light was knowledgeable as well as patient with me all the time. The only problem was that this was a lot of information and training to grasp in. Yet Mr. Low-Light was kind enough to tell me that he would often go over anything that I might have a problem with.

My first lesson with Low-Light was to pick a suitable assault rifle for me to personally use. All in all Mr. Low-Light had about ten different rifles on displayed for me to see as he explained each one to me in intricate detail. Ultimately it was my decision in the end on which I should choose.

"So any of these rifles?"" Anyone of them kid, they are all good reliable rifles with various strengths and weaknesses."" If I was you I would just go with your gut instincts." I pick up each one to get my own feel for it; however I let my hidden instinct decide for me.

When the right one felt right, my instinct had chosen the ACR or the Adaptive combat rifle. "Ah I see you have chosen the ACR, not a bad choice kid."" Personally I would have thought you would choose the M4 or FN-SCAR."" Yet that is still a good choice."

"Also one more thing kid you're going to need a side arm as well." "You mean a pistol?"" In a way yeah, unfortunately we don't carry too much of a different stock here, so your choices are limited."

Once again Low-Light showed me about three different pistols as well. "So what does everyone else around here carry or usually use?"" Between the three of them kid, the M1911 or the Beretta."" All right I guess I'll be different then and choose the SIG P226."

"Interesting choice I suppose, but none the less still a good choice kid."

"What about the long range rifles uh Mr. Low-Light?"" Kid what have I told you about calling me Mr., it's just Low-Light or if you want to feel a little more polite you can call me Staff Sergeant."

"Yes Staff Sergeant, I'm sorry Staff Sergeant." Hey don't dwell on it too much kid, I'm not crazy like Beach head about names here."" Well I feel that in the next few weeks, I'm going to let you sample each long range rifle I have here in stock."" With that being said, I want you to choose a few rifles about maybe three or so."

"Each one is going to shoot about the standard .360 to a 7.62, while your third choice must be a 50 caliber round rifle."" I understand Staff Sergeant."

"Good now first things first, I'm going to teach you how to break down your weapons, clean them, and take care of them."

Sure enough Staff Sergeant showed me only once how to break down these weapons. Once he put them back together he then motioned to me to give a shot. Of course when I did it myself the internal instinct took over and in a flash I broken down the weapons apart and put them back together quick and with much ease.

"Well the one thing I can say about you is that you're a quick learner."" Thank you Staff Sergeant that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me so far."" Hey don't let that get to you about everyone else giving you a hard time, soon enough you'll fall into place with everyone else here."

"Well Staff sergeant it's getting close to five o'clock, and I think Strike is coming to get me so I'll be heading off."" Huh where do you think you're going kid?"" I'm getting ready to leave with Strike Staff sergeant."

"Not without your weapons." I stood there a bit taken aback at the rifle range looking at Low-Light with an odd look. "Come again Staff Sergeant."" You're not leaving here without your sidearm and assault rifle kid."

"Wait a minute Staff Sergeant can I do that, I mean can I carry these weapons around with me?"" I don't want to get myself much less you in trouble."" Which is why Hawk decided to give you a special security clearance for you to carry your prospective weapons around at all times."

"A security clearance, "I said confusingly? "That's right kid, now let me see your ID badge and dog tags." Mr. Low-Light marked my ID card and well as my dog tags with some red symbol along with some numbers and letters.

"Well I guess that's ok Staff Sergeant since, it's not like you're going to give me any live rounds to go with it." For a minute there Mr. Low-Light started to give a huge grin on his face towards me. When I saw his face I could only image what it could mean.

"I guess me or Strike are going to have to teach you about the various security clearances we have here at the pit, but to put it in simple terms kid you're going to carry live ammunition around with you at all times."

"Awe man Staff Sergeant I don't know if that's such a good idea, again I don't want to cause any trouble."" None sense kid Hawk knows of the security clearance that you have."" Also no one is going to give you any lip once you show them your ID and dog tags ok."" The main reason why he even gave you such a high clearance level is because of how good you are with a rifle."" I could only image how good you are with an assault rifle, much less a side arm."" To my knowledge your skill is that high."" I would even think that you are the best marksmen here at the pit, but don't let Sergeant Scarlett know about that."

"Huh how come?"" Well it just that for a good long time she and a few of the female Joes are the current leaders in marksmanship here at the pit."" She usually wins the annual shooting contest that we do here in the pit."

"Any ways the best advice I could give you so far is just carry your weapons around all the time, especially when you come to my class ok."" Just in case you still feel worry about carrying them out throughout your day."" The clearance I gave you is actually good for you even if you have to carry your weapons in mess hall."" Besides I trust you well and good not to misuse my trust or Hawks right kid?"

"Yes Staff Sergeant, I won't ever misuse your trust."" Good then kid your dismissed now for the rest of the day with me."

I said my goodbyes to Low-Light, while I waited outside by the entrance to the rifle range waiting for Strike. Sure enough close to the five o'clock mark Strike arrives to meet me.

"Hey Kid how was your time with Low-Light?" I was leaning against the door the entrance of the firing range when Strike spoke to me as I looked up to her smiling. I started to walk towards her direction when her mood started to change to a more serious look.

"Whoa, Whoa there kid, where did you get those weapons?"" Well Low-Light issued them to me."" They aren't loaded are they?"" They sure are Strike."" Jesus kid you don't have that kind of clearance to be carrying around a locked and loaded weapon."" Give me those right now and wait here while I'll sort this out with Low-Light."

Shit I never seen Strike with a serious look on her face, yet I didn't want to piss her off so I handed her my weapons. Strike took my weapons and secured them by taking the clips out and cocking them to see if any rounds are chamber in.

I could see a bit of relief on her face knowing that no rounds where chamber in. she then started to head into rifle range, while I waited here for a few minutes. In a couple of minutes Strike came back out to see me.

"Kid let me see your ID card and dog tags ok," Strike said rather plainly. I did as she said no questions asked. "Hmm well I'll be I guess you do have clearance after all." Strike started to hand me back my weapons and magazines.

"I'm sorry if I was rather blunt with you kid, it's just I never ever seen a year one green shirt get that kind of clearance before ever."

"Well Strike I'm sorry if I caused any trouble with you." "Hey you don't have apologize to me about it." "However I do suggest that in the future at least for a good couple of weeks you should wear your ID card or dog tags on the outside of your shirt while you carry your weapons around."" That way you won't get interrogated by every Joe in the pit.""That's a good idea Strike; I think I will just do that." So I pulled out my tags to outside of my shirt.

"Well kid it about ten past 1700 hours and dinner is being served, so how about we head over to mess hall."" Well Strike can we instead just go back to my bunk house so I can put these weapons up?"" You know that doesn't sound like such bad idea after all ok, so let go and hurry back to your place."

On the way back to my dorm I did get a couple of stares but no one asked any questions about it. Soon enough back in my dorm I did put away my ACR underneath my bed. I was about to put away my side arm in my trunk till I heard something from Strike, but I didn't really hear what she said.

"What was that Strike?"" Your sidearm kid."" What about it Strike?"" You really need to wear it."" I really don't want to Strike; I mean I got all those looks from the other green shirts."" Image what the other Joes would do to me."

"I know it seems scary to you kid, however since you do have special security clearance you are required to have at least a side arm on you at all times if not your secondary weapon."" If you walk around with your red emblem dog tags like that and a superior officer or Joe stops you, they're going to ask where your weapon is."" And if you don't have it on you, you will get in trouble."

"All right since you put it that way I'll go ahead put on the holster and lock and load my SIG P226." As soon as I did that I also untucked my green shirt to cover up my holster, clips and pistol as best as I can. When I came back outside my dorm to meet up with Strike she had somewhat of a skeptical look on her face.

"Ok you are really pushing it here kid, but I think I would let it slide this one time."" Also I'll stand to your left side since your side arm is on that side to hide it as best as I can."" I find that kind of weird kid since most people shoot with their right hand."

"Anyways let's go kid." Within a span of ten minutes we made it to the mess hall inside the pit with no incidents. We got in line got our steak and potatoes and preceded to sit down near the corner most table next to a wall. I chose the take the far corner seat near the wall to hide myself and my side arm.

I was in such a nervous wreck, while Strike was as cool as can be. None the less I think I made it without any incidents as I sighed in relief.

Once again we were met up with by none other than Mr. Tunnel Rat and Dusty who chose to sit at our table. I guess it's' because they are good friends with Strike. When both of them come by I just nod my head at their acknowledgement.

Of course Tunnel Rat chose to sit across from me. "Hey kid how was your first day so far?"" Ok I suppose I mean there were some up and downs."" That good, anyways I want to apologize if I caused you to feel uncomfortable earlier today."" That's ok Mr. Tunnel Rat I don't hold any grudges."

"Humph it's just Tunnel Rat kid no mister ok." I just continue to eat really without paying any attention to Tunnel Rat focusing on me.

I did notice in a minute or two that he was looking at something." Uh Tunnel Rat is there something that I can help you with?"" Oh nothing really kid I'm just looking at your dog tags."" You know you usually wear those underneath your shirt, but anyways can I see them up close."

I was about to take them off my neck to show them, when instead Tunnel Rat just told me to lean forward just a bit.

He actually takes a good gander while handling them a bit. "Huh so your name is Mark."" AB negative on the blood type, wait what's this?"" What no way they gave you a red security clearance," Tunnel Rat said calmly but skeptical.

Dusty who was eating away was pretty much laughing and said," that's bullshit Tunnel Rat you yanking our chains like that." "You know very well they never give that type of security clearances to new green shirt recruits like that."

Tunnel Rat then focus his attention to me motioning me to take my tags off promising me that he'll give them back. "Dusty if you think that I'm joking with you then take a look at the kids tags."

For moment Dusty just scoffed at looking at the kids tags when they were handed to him, till he started to focus at them with the expression of his eyes looking somewhat alert.

He then looked at me while I was eating not paying any attention to him. "Hmm now I've seen everything." Just then Strike spoke up." Hey you two, it would be cool if you guys keep this under wraps ok the kid here is already nervous enough about this as is."

Both Dusty and Tunnel Rat just nodded to Strike while Tunnel Rat handed back the kids tags." Say kid you're not packing right now are you," Tunnel Rat asked curiously. I just sat there saying uh out loud with uncertainty while at the same time my eyes betrayed me in unintentionally pointing to my left waist side next to Strike.

"Ok kid you don't have answer that to me." I sighed in such huge relief when Tunnel Rat told me that. "Because your eyes totally gave it away to me kid, since you are defiantly packing some heat right now." "Which is cool kid since you are required to have some kind of armament on you at all times."

"I even put you at ease kid, if you haven't noticed yet practically all of the Joes in the mess hall right now are packing heat even Strike."" The only difference kid is that they hide it better than you do."" So as a way of atoning to my insensitivity towards you I'll help you out of here in mess along with Dusty." "That way no one will ever notice you on your first day."

"However you will have to face this sort of demon soon enough kid, but the best advice I can give you on that is just keep a cool head and tags out for the next few weeks."" Thanks Tunnel Rat that's very kind of you and some good advice."" Hey kid you called me by name without calling me mister, now that good sign on its own."

We all continue to eat our dinners, till it came time for us to leave. As promise both Tunnel Rat and Dusty helped me out along with Strike. It was kind of ingenious to see them positioning themselves along my sides and front of me to hide myself from the crowd of Joes who on the other hand didn't seem mind us at all.

When the coast was clear I gave my thanks to Dusty and Tunnel Rat as they went on with the rest of their day.

At first I thought Strike was going to take me back to my quarters, but I could tell that she other plans in mind since she was taking me more inside through the pit.

"So where are we off to next Strike?"" To your final class of the day," Strike said with some relief." Oh how long is it this time."" About a couple hours that's all." So I'll be out about eight or nine in the evening. That sounds cool since I'll have like maybe an hour of free time with myself before lights out.

We continue on deep into the complex of the pit. I think we were like maybe several levels down. All I saw ahead of us was basically a long hallway with lots of doors about every ten feet part on both sides.

When we got to our destination Strike basically told me to wait outside by the door for about five minutes. Of course what came next I really didn't expect it all.

"All right kid come on in and take a seat next to table." I come in expecting really another class of some sort with some of my green shirt peers, but instead I enter into a dorm with a couple of beds, some foot lockers, closet spaces, and I think a TV.

"Uh is this your dorm Strike?"" Yeah now come along and sit ok we got a lot to cover tonight."" Cover what Strike?" Strike let out a little of a sigh, but answer none the less. "Well kid if you haven't noticed yet I'm your reading and writing teacher and before you ask yes I'm qualified."

"I do have a college degree in English for composition and reading, well maybe an associates but that's still a college degree."" Hey Strike I'm not doubting you; at least you got an education unlike me." I sort of said that in sadness as I looked down.

"Hey kid chin up ok, don't worry I'll get you up to speed on your reading and writing ok now let's get started."

Well pretty much two hours just pasted on by with Strike, at least she was actually good teacher to say least. It turns outs that I'm not really reading at a 3rd grade level like I thought, but more at a 6th grade level which Strike saw as an improvement.

Basically when I read I sort of have to sound out some words, as for my penmanship I just have to keep practicing writing out my name and such on a daily basis.

"Well kid it's about ten minutes till 20:00 hours, which is 8:00 pm to you kid."" If you don't mind just continue to do a little bit of practice writing."" Nature is starting to call to me so I'll be in the bathroom and when I come out I'll take you back to your quarters and call it a night." I just nodded to Strike while she did her business.

In a span of five minutes I continued on with my studies, I was so concentrated that I didn't even noticed that the front door was opening. In fact the door didn't really make any squeaking noises when it open and closes.

As I continue to read on I did notice that some was passing right behind me, so naturally I thought it was Strike getting ready to call it night and take me back. "Ok Strike I'm almost done here just give me a couple minutes ok."

I continue on studying as I saw a pair of arms and hands touching on the table that came in from behind me. I guess Strike wanted to see where I was at on my writing. I also took noticed of the pair of black finger less tip gloves on that where next to me.

"Hey Strike I didn't know you had gloves on are you preparing to do some extra exercises or something?" Huh no answer from Strike. I turned my head slightly to my left also to notice that Strike wore a different shirt as well. It looks like some green brown camo shirt.

"Huh you also put on a different shirt." Again no answer. So I got one of those weird feelings that maybe that wasn't Strike who was standing behind me.

So out of those many cliche movies where you look behind you only to realize that something is off putting, I decided to take a peek by looking up.

When I looked up I saw another chick staring at me with a rather large grin on her face. I really didn't get a good look since it happen so fast, that I reacted by jumping up to my feet.

Yet whoever this chick was she had already beat me to the punch by restraining me in one of those many locks that sergeant Scarlett show me in self defense class. Something called a nelson lock I think. Such a pity sergeant Scarlett didn't show us how to get out of it today. So I was pretty much helpless here.

Of course whoever it was at least this chick was having fun at my expense as she kept laughing at me while I struggled.

"Well greenie I would ask you what you are doing in my quarters, but I see that you are in fact getting an English lesson from Strike."

"Yet that is not why I have in a full nelson lock."" Uh is it because uh you're just getting in some practice Ms.?"" I must say greenie you are polite with such good manners."" However I don't think I've seen you here before either."

"Well if you let me go Ms., I'll be more than happy to introduce myself to you."" Now that I would like to hear from you greenie, however you are armed." I could feel her hand reach down to take my pistol out of its holster while she kept me in the hold.

"Hmm nice piece you got here greenie."" You know I should take you to the brig while we sort this mess out since clearly you don't have the clearance to carry this around."" Brig, what the heck is that?"" Playing dumb with me greenie won't give you any mercy from me."

"Wait Ms. I have the clearance if you let me show you my ID card." I could hear her laughing at me when I said that. "Yeah right whatever greenie, now shall we go?" Now I'm getting really nervous since this chick is hell bent on taking me away.

I pleaded with her one last time. "Look Ms. just get Strike and she'll let you know who I am, I think she's in the bathroom taking a leak."" Taking a leak really greenie, were not dudes ok"". Besides she can verify who you are in the brig."

Crap I had to try and latch myself to something to slow this chick down, while I yell out to Strike. So at a moment's notice I grab on to the bottom leg of the table with my legs trying to lock them in.

As she kept pulling on me trying to pry me off of the table leg, I could tell that she was probably just as strong as Strike. Mainly because she was dragging the table along with me." That's quick thinking greenie, but it won't save you."

Just in the nick of time I could see Strike's bathroom door opening as I started to yell to her for some much needed attention.

Strike came out of her own bath room rubbing the back of her neck while her head was down trying to get the kinks out. The yelling of the kid really didn't help the situation with her minor pain either.

"Geez kid calm down ok, I'll see what's giving you some trouble." Strike's mood changed in that moment when she saw her pupil was getting dragged away by none other than her roommate Lady J.

"Whoa there Lady J, where are taking my student to?" I interjected quickly saying, "She said she was taking me to the brig."" You hush up kid," Strike said instantly.

"Like he said Strike I'm taking him to the brig."" You of all people should have known that this greenie was packing some heat; I don't how oblivious you can possibly be."

Strike then focuses some of her angry gaze towards me as she went on, "Kid why you didn't show her your Id or tags like I said before."" How could I Strike, she came from behind me and did this lock on me."

Strike then annoying looked at Lady J with an accusing eye," really Lady J."" You know me Strike I got to practice on my covert skills." "Well then Lady J stand fast, while I'll get this kids ID out and tags for you to see that in fact he has clearance."

"Wow Strike your yanking my chain as well as this greenie, this I got to see."" Ok kid where do you keep your ID at?"" Just check my front pockets." Sure enough I feel Strikes fingers in my pockets as she pulled out my ID card to show to Ms. J.

I could tell that Ms. J's breathing started to get a bit heavy as more deep breaths were taken. At same time Strike took my tags and flips them around to show to Ms. J. Finally this chick starts to ease her grip off of me completely.

"Sorry about that greenie, I'm pretty sure I didn't hurt you."" That's ok Ms.", as I was stretching out arms and back. I turned around not really looking at her in her apologetic eyes. "Uh here's your sidearm greenie." I finally look up at her looking at her eyes as she did the same.

To me she had somewhat of light tan on her skin, so also had dark brown hair that was short and cropped up barely touching her shoulders. She did look much older than me and maybe Strike. I could guess her age, I would she would have been maybe like 26 to 30.

At the same time I could tell she was studying me as well. "Huh your kind of young to be a green shirt recruit, how old are you by the way if you don't mind me asking."" I'm 18 Ms." I could tell she wasn't really expecting that from me at all as her stance change and even mood.

"What, your only 18 and you already have special security clearance as well, but you're just a kid."" Yeah I get that a lot Ms., any ways can we go now Strike?"" Yeah let's get going."" Well then see you around Ms. Lady J." I just waved at her while heading out as fast as I could with Strike

In just about fifteen minutes I finally reached to my small piece of heaven which was my makeshift dorm.

I got inside about to plop down into my bed. Man I had such a long day today; as I look to strike I could tell that she wanted just to hit sack on early tonight. Yet I just had one burning question to ask her before she left.

"Hey Strike can I ask you something?"" Yeah what's on your mind kid?"" Well can you come on in it only take a few minutes of your time."" Ok but make quick kid, I'm getting tired myself."

I sat down on my bed while Strike pulled up a chair to face me while slouching a bit.

"You know Strike I'm starting to have some second thoughts here."" I really didn't ask to be Mr. popular here ok." Of course when strike heard my first statement she actually popped up and straightens herself up. "What is it kid?"" Don't tell me that you are thinking of quitting," Strike said in very concern tone.

"What no it's not like that at all Strike."" Then what is it kid?"" Well I'm thinking about seeing Hawk tomorrow and ask him to remove these red tags on my ID card and dog tags, it's just that seem more trouble than they are worth."" I mean I saw how you reacted to me, as well as your friends, and roommate today."

"I could only imagine how everyone else who's a higher than me will react since you said it's mandatory that carry a fire arm at all times." I sat there looking down at myself.

Strike sat there see how the kid is getting depressed, so in a way she wanted to add a little bit of encouragement to him on subject at hand.

"Mark look at me ok, come on lift that chin up." Mark started to look at Strike thinking, wow I think this is the first time that she actually called me my actual name other than kid.

"You may think that having these weapons on you is a curse, but it's actually a sign of respect amongst us Joes. ""It tells us that you are in fact very responsible and that you know what the heck you are doing and that in a fire fight we can actually rely on you."

"The only reason the rest of us is giving you some kind of grief to you is because, this kind of thing has never happen before."" I mean the fact that you're so young and have this kind of security clearance is unheard of."

"To put it in perspective kid, the fact that you never even been enlisted before, but somehow you can handle a rifle like a pro is also unheard of."

"Well since you kind of put it that way, I guess my only option is to just get it over with."" What do you mean kid?"" Well I was thinking that after PT tomorrow morning," I'll come back shower up get dress, pull out my tags and ID and wear this side arm loud and proud at breakfast and whatever happens well it happens."

" Well I think that's a great idea kid, but don't worry I'll be next to you in case anything happens."" Wow thanks Strike for cheering me up and all."" Not a problem kid that's what I'm here for, now if you don't mind I feel like hitting the hay tonight."" So good night kid."" Good night Strike."


	9. Chapter 9

_New chapter be sure to read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 9

Well it's the next day of my new life here at the pit. I still don't have an alarm clock to wake me up, yet Strike has no problems being my alarm clock to me. Mostly by forcibly wakening me up either with cold water or shaking my ass up.

I guess I'm going to have to get use to waking up at five in morning. Note to self to try hitting the sack early like eight or nine. The only problem is that doesn't really give me much time to myself. Yet Strike did tell me that in time my body will get use to this type of routine.

Any ways we made it to PT on time. We all got started with our usual routine of sergeant major beach head yelling and wiping us into shape. Though he always seemed to focus his yelling to me more directly.

When it came time for our warm up three or five mile run I forget which, I actually was able to keep up with the group, but mostly in the back. As for the cold air I did my best to control by breathing by using a part of my shirt to filter some of the cold air entering my lungs.

In a way it sort of worked, it did help keep the cool dry air from hurting my lungs, yet the only problem was it did restrict my air flow. By the end of the run I came in dead last, but at least I wasn't like two miles behind from yesterday, so I guess that's an improvement.

Of course all the energy got sucked out of me when I was doing pull ups and pushups. Man the other Joes and season green shirts can do like a hundred of theses without breaking a sweat. I on the other hand could barely do like fifty of them.

Shit by the time the obstacle course came by I was already dead tired. Man how is it that everyone else still has the energy to do this course. Whenever I slowed down to the point where I was about to stop sergeant major beach head just kept grilling at me.

I kind of felt like that he have some kind of an ax to grind with me or something, I would just ignore the pain and try my best to keep going. At least the one positive thing about him, other than his motivational skills was that at least he did his very best to make sure I didn't get myself hurt in the process.

By the time the sun rolled thru in the morning we were done with Pt at last. Very often Strike would help me get back on my feet as she led me back to my dorm so I could shower up get dressed and do my moment of truth that I spoke of last night with her.

All in all it only took me about ten minutes of shower time and getting dressed up in my all greens. I was about the head out of my place heading in the direction to morning mess, till Strike came by to stop me.

"Change of plans kid, I got to take you to Hawk's office."" Hawk's office how come?"" I don't ask questions kid I just follow orders ok." I sighed a bit out loud, "oh all right let's get going ok you lead the way."

A few minutes later we reached to outside of the office where the secretary met us." Oh good you two are here, Hawk is waiting for you so go right in."

We both walk in and instantaneously Strike announces herself to Hawk." Sir Corporal Strike reporting as order along with Private Mark."

I didn't really do as strike did since I'm kind of new to this, so I just waved hello to Hawk. "Good morning sir." Of course Hawk returned his salute to Strike. "At ease you two."" Uh I am at ease sir," I said confusingly.

"Uh good morning to you mark."" I guess Strike here is going have to teach you some proper etiquette when addressing to superior officers like myself."

"Why don't you two take seat?"" Don't worry private I'll keep this brief since it is breakfast time."

"So Mark how's was your first day so far?"" Well sir it was knowledgeable and a bit hectic, but all in all I do enjoy learning some new things."" Well kid the learning part I could see that you are very interested in."" The only problem I see with you is that side arm you carry."

"Yeah speaking on that sir, I was hoping maybe you take this red security mark off of my tags and id."" I would ask why, but seeing you on some of the security tapes from yesterday, seeing how in some ways you got kind of hassled for it I would grant such a request."

"But I'm not going to kid."" In fact I did see at first you were trying to hide from the other Joes and as well you got some other friendly Joes to help you out."" Yet what really changed my mind was that in way I could see that you where preparing yourself to head into morning mess with side arm on and tags out holding and your head held up high."

"In a way I admire your courage, but I could see that it would cause even more problems with the rest of the Joes most likely to hassle you like some of them did yesterday."" In some small way I was hoping that the Joes at pit would be a bit more mature about handling this, but not what after I saw what Lady J did to you."

"So private give me you tags and Id if you please." I did just as he said to me no questions ask." Good now I got a new set tags for you to wear outside and id." I took the new set of tags and ID inspecting them with much curiosity.

They both sported the same red markings, but now it also sported some blue markings as well." Ok private these new tags and ID have my personal markings on them."" Red as usual is your Clarence to carry your weapons, while the blue will keep you from getting any more hassles from anyone else other than me."

"So what does the blue one mean then sir?"" It means that anyone who hassles you has answer to me." "Look sir why am I getting special treatment here?"" Well private I wouldn't think you wouldn't handle it unless I think you could."" And I know your responsible enough not piss off otherwise."

I looked at hawk when he spoke to me in more serious tone at that last statement as I just nodded in agreement. "Ok with that settle you two are dismissed. "I got up about to head out, till hawk spoke up again.

"Oh by the way private be sure to wear your tags on the outside when you head into morning mess." "What about my id sir?"" You won't need it, but just keep with you at all times."

Of course strike held out a salute to hawk, while I waved at him and we head on out. As we continued to walk towards mess with much haste since we were both hungry as hell.

I ask strike a question about these blue markings. "So Strike is that true on what hawk said about these blue markings on my tags?" "Uh sort of kid, I'll tell you about them later maybe around my tutoring session."

We finally make it the mess entrance as I saw rather big hunker black dude near the front greeting everyone in. judging from the looks of this guy I had to say that he was at least six feet tall, probably even taller.

Man this dude sported some large ass muscles. As we got closer we started to form somewhat of a line heading into morning mess. At first it felt slow that we were moving in line, but then it started to move rather more efficiently.

As we got closer and closer that same black dude just kept bigger and bigger to me. Heck even compared to Strike this guy easily towers over her. Strike open up a small conversation with this guy. "Hey Road block how are you doing?"" Doing fine Strike, oh by the way be sure to try the French toast." "Oh did you make it?"" I sure did Strike."

Strike then continued on inside near the entrance door and waited up a bit as she looked over her shoulder to the kid. I was about to head in myself, until I got stopped by none other than this hulk of a man.

He held out his massive arm to block path in. "Whoa there little green man, you can't come in."" What why the hell not man I'm hungry?"" Not as long you are wearing that piece inside."" Unless you got clearance which you most certainly don't have I suggest you go back and put it up."

"I got the clearance man….., uh what's your name by the way?"" The name's Road Block to you little greenie and don't make me laugh you clearly don't have it." I could see that I was giving this guy a good chuckle, till I'm showed him my photo ID card with the color clearances.

Then his mood and facial expressions change in an instance. He took my ID and examined it thoroughly while he also looked at my dog tags as well.

Of course Strike spoke up, "hey kid what's the hold up?"" Well I'm just waiting for Mr. Road Block here to let be on my way."" Road Block, is there a problem here," Strike asked." No, no problem here go on greenie," Road block said rather plainly. "Thanks Mr. Road block, I'll be sure to try the French toast myself whatever that is."

Of course once I got inside along with Strike, we go our trays and headed down the chow line. I could tell that the bustling room of Joes and greenies conversations started to wand a bit almost to the point of dead silence.

Since my back was turned I was facing the many cooks and kitchen staff that they themselves looked at me with some awe and shock their faces as I just ask for some of that French toast that I heard so much about. "Gee Strike it sure got a bit quite in here."" Yeah it kind of did."

As look up to the bacon man asking for some bacon I could see his eyes starting to motion to me that someone was coming up from behind me. As always Strike did warn me in advance that someone was coming nearby me. I couldn't really make out who she said it was since it was in a very low whisper.

All I heard next was a man in a calming voice asking me to turn around." Greenie can you turn around for a second?""So in an instance I could rule out that it wasn't sergeant major beach head since that guy likes to yell a lot. So before I turned around I flipped my dog tags so that the color coded red and blue marks could be seen very clearly.

Of course the cook in front of me eyes started to widen in shock a bit. So I turned around a bit slowly so my tags wouldn't turn. As I face the man before me, I knew in a small way that I somehow know this person yet I couldn't remember his name.

"Yes mister…., wait I remember you."" Dame I forgot what your name was, but I do remember you from the infirmary a while back." He had very young look to himself, and I do remember his buzz cut light brown hair.

I could tell that he was looking me over and that some of facial features did change when he saw my tags. He also asked if I had my ID card with me, which I promptly pull out to show him. He went over them very quickly before handing them back to me and told me to carry on.

"Hey wait what's your name so I don't forget?"" It's Duke KID," duke said loud enough for everyone to hear my name as he went back to his seat. As soon as I got my chow I started to follow Strike to find a table.

I did my very best to ignore the constant stares that I've been getting from everyone else as I made my way. I just tuned it out even the constant whispers I would get from god knows who as I ate silently. At first I thought that Dusty and Tunnel Rat were going to join us as usual, but then again I thought that they must have come by much earlier since me and Strike were preoccupied.

Once we were done Strike as always a good friend led me to my first class with Lifeline. I actually got to learn how to do CPR how cool was that. After that class it was now on to self defense 101 with Sergeant Scarlett.

Of course before I could go into the training room along with the other green shirts in my class, sergeant Scarlett was waiting for me just a couple of feet inside by the entrance." Kid come with me for a few minutes ok." I did what she asked of me as I followed Sergeant Scarlett.

It wasn't really very far from the entrance, as we both stood close to a couple of lockers. "Ok kid since now you are being allowed to carry a weapon at all times, before you get started in my class your going have to check in your side arm in here."

"Now let me see your thumb." She took my thumb and pressed it firmly to some electrical box near her hand. I think it was scanning my thumb print." Ok kid so this is your locker here to store your side arm, it operates with your thumb print activation."

"Wow that's actually kind of cool; by the way sergeant can I ask you a question?"" As long as I get to ask you one kid."" Ok sounds fair enough." We sort of waited for a few seconds awkwardly to see who was going to start first.

So sergeant Scarlett actually got annoyed and asks her question first. "So kid are you any good with that?"" You mean side arm, well according to Low-Light l am."" Huh well what is it you wanted to ask me?"" Yeah I was wondering if you had like any extra studies I could do on my own?"

"At the moment, no since you are new to this however when you start to advance in level or two then maybe I might have something. "

Well self defense class went ok with no incidents, so I just went out throughout my whole day with strike getting some extra exercise in then lunch.

When I finally got to my mechanics class, specialist Cover girl still didn't really had anything lined up for me as to learn anything new. Yet I did met with foster and Phillips who are more than ecstatic to meet up with me as they heard about new acquisitions.

They too couldn't really believe it either, until I've showed them my ID card sporting some new color coded marks.

"Hey guys so what's up with my mechanics teacher?"" Ah don't take it too personally kid, it's just that Cover girl is going thru a little bit of some personal problems," foster said to me." Any ways just give a couple of days if nothing happens then we'll see if Cover girl will let us teach you some basic stuff."" Till then kid just keep busy by either sweeping or cleaning up some diesel barrels."

As always I got to do the meager task at hand till it came time to Low-Lights class. Of course before I could go to his class I ran back to my dorm to retrieve my ACR for just in case moments. As always Strike dropped me off to my class as I went inside waiting for sergeant Low-Light.

"On time as always kid, that's good because we a lot to cover today."" Now I know for a fact that you can shoot down targets at a standstill kid."" What I want to see from you, is how you fair with moving targets."

"You want me to shoot at something moving, like bird or something?"" Well not at anything living kid, but I do have something that would suffice as a moving target for you."" The rifle you are going to practice with today kid is your AS50."

I remembering practicing with this rifle, it packs a huge punch. Even with it unloaded as I use the shoulder strap this rifle got some weight to it. I started to walk with Low-Light down the range, until we came up on this tractor looking thing in front of me.

"Uh what's this Low-Light?" "This my friend is a standard cobra HISS tank."" That's a tank, are you sure?"" It's a tank kid trust me."" Anyways I'm going to show you that normally three people occupied this tank."

"Two in the cockpit and one behind the dual 30mm cannons."" Now these things are made for speed primarily, but don't let that fool you they do also pack a huge punch."" Some people would classify this as a light tank, but it's actually a medium tank."

"So as for your exercise today kid, I'm going to have a pair dummies put inside the tank that has sensors in the vital areas."" As well as one on the rear mounted gun."

"Now here's the tricky part kid, even thought the front covering looks like tinted glass, it's actually a metal polymer designed to take some fair heavy shell hits."" Yet it does have a fatal flaw of just about a couple of inches in the dead center where the drivers are sitting even on the side as well."" Just to let you know kid, I will mark it with a red x."

"I have about three of these tanks kid so that's a total of nine targets."" Your ammunition will we be armor piercing rounds."" You will have ten them in total in a ten round magazine."" So why don't we get started then kid."

We walk back and set up at about 1000 yards away hidden behind a small ditch. "Oh by the way kid if the targets reach within 800 yards then the task is over."" So just do your best ok, that's all I ask for." With that in mind Low-Light had his lab top with him that has the sensors hook to it, while his other controller controlled the tanks.

He had a perch set up just a few feet, and as always he had a camera to record the event at hand for future study.

"Ok kid we start,…..NOW. "

As always my shooting instincts took over in that instant. I could see all nine targets. As my mind survey the targets at hand, it chose the most quickest and accurate route. While this was going on my breathing started to slow down with large breaths. Within a minute I could feel my heart beat slowing down.

My mind chose the first tank that was heading towards the west as its side view was exposed. Even through my scope I could see clearly both drivers as my cross hairs came in line with both drivers. I popped off my first round.

I knew in an instant that both targets where down, as the tank stopped dead in its tracks. While in a split second I readjusted my sights and took out the top gunner.

Three kills with two shots. Eight rounds left. Though Low-Light confirmed to me that the first tank was down with all occupants killed, I already knew it, so I just prepped for my next target. The other two tanks took noticed and started to speed up to my position.

Just like clockwork I took out all three targets with absolute ease. Three shots three kills. Five rounds left. The last tank knew it was on its own as it started to speed up but at the same time started to swerve in all sorts of directions to throw off my aiming.

My mind compensated as it started to take noticed of the pattern at hand. And soon enough it took out the top gunner. Six shots fired four rounds left. Then tank started to speed up even more on this time it was in reverse knowing it was not going to win this fight.

Again my mind read the patterns at hand, till it was about to fire, the tank was about to make a 90 degree turn to bug out. It wasn't even going to stop as I saw it kicking in gear to leave. When the time was right my mind took the shot and took out the last two drivers with one shot.

"All nine targets are down Sergeant, seven rounds expended out of ten." I could feel a pat on my shoulder with much approval from my instructor. "Good job kid, that's some very impressive shooting."

"Sorry about the mess sergeant." Low-Light gave a rather large grin as he laughed the kid's comment.

"Don't worry about kid, it's there just for practice, besides the techs will go out there to retrieve them and fix them up for next time."" Till then lets head back get some more practice in." Once we got back to the main range I stowed away the AS50, while getting out my side arm and my secondary weapon the ACR.

Even though Low-Light did tell me that I could use my ACR in a burst fire, I still prefer to use it in a semi firing action. In a way I felt more comfortable. At first Low-Light was disagreeing with me on this procedure, but soon realized that if I were to remain as accurate with my shots, then having this option was right for me after all. While the first half of class was me practicing on my firing capabilities, Low-Light would often teach me the ability of being invisible. Usually by means of camouflage with my surroundings as well the use of camouflage make up. All in all it was very informative class. Dinner rolled by rather quickly as I hoped with no incidents. Soon enough it was my reading and writing lesson with Strike.

She would often pick books, mostly children's books for me to read out loud just to see where I might need improvement. She was very encouraging to me to strive to do my best.

When the time came for me to head on in for the night, Strike would escort me back to my dorm. We were silent for most of the way until I asked Strike to stay for a couple of minutes.

"All right what's on your mind this time?"" Oh it nothing really much Strike, just I wanted to know what this blue mark means on my tags and ID."" To put it in a nut shell kid, it just means that you're up and coming."

"Basically you'll be one of us in the near future."" How long will it be, well that's up to you kid."" As far as everyone else here, yeah it's rather surprising to see such a young kid get this kind thing going on." "Yet I have seen the way handle yourself with a weapon, and I would rather have you on our side than the other." "Thanks Strike that's really nice of you, well have good night then."

"You too kid, just give me a couple of days to see I can get you an alarm clock."


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's another one be sure to read and write a review if you can._

Chapter 10

Well it's been about a few months now since I've been here at the pit. I think it's been about maybe four or five months. How do I know this? Well my body has started to change quite a bit. I'm no longer a string bean runt like before.

Thanks to sergeant major beach head, his motivation and constant yelling along with Strike's ever so persistence to whip me into shape is starting to pay off. Shit I'm even starting to get a six pack. I got some muscle packing on me, especially on my biceps and everywhere else. I mean I'm no Road block here, but I'm not scrawny either.

My stamina has increased as well too. I can actually keep up with the group to our early morning runs as well do a hundred pushups, sit ups, and pull ups. I no longer get winded when I do the obstacle course as well.

I could now carry my weapons with much ease as well, especially my AS50 sniper rifle. Out of all the sniper rifles that I've sample, the AS50 is by far my most favorite rifle. I would train my body to carry as much ammo as I could with this rifle.

Normally it's only required that I carry about three ten round magazines for this rifle, however I would carry around six to nine extra. Including my ACR ammo and side arm ammo as well.

So far I've been advancing very well in most of my classes. Lifeline who was rather impressed with me in wanting to learn some extra studies in first aid, would actually take the extra time to teach me some more advanced medical treatments in first aid, like removing bullets and field dressing wounds.

So as a part of my sniper scout uniform with weapons I would also carry a medical kit with the basics, but also some extra stuff when needed.

Sergeant Scarlett would also take a little bit of extra time to teach me some extra stuff as well. I don't think I was her punching bag any more. She was ok to me, but more on the strict side. I think she was like this so that I could learn my lessons well with her.

I was advancing in everything from basic survival, medical, self defense and sniping as well. The only class I seem to be stuck or at a stand still was my secondary MOS, which happens to be mechanics and or driver for Specialist Cover girl.

To be honest I think she hates me. I would often ask her if she could teach me something, but she'll just give me the run around either by making me sweep floors or clean diesel barrels. Heck even Foster and Phillips can't teach me anything as well. Not that they don't want to, but out of fear that they too themselves would get in some kind of trouble with Specialist Cover girl.

I remember this one time the Foster and Phillips were teaching me about basic fluid checks for a MOBAT tank. Something real simple according to them as checking the oil, transmission, and hydraulic fluids.

Ms. Cover girl got wind of it and had them both doing KP duty for a month, how I knew this well I saw them both peeling potatoes in the back. I tried my best to get Specialist Cover girl to give their punishment to me but to no avail.

Well at least she's gone for this week, but only for a few days. I was told by Foster that she was on a deep cover mission. Any way I'm here at the machine shop watching the place for Foster and Phillips since they decided to take a late lunch due to their extensive work on getting all thirty VAMPS inspected and up and running in the next 72 hours before Specialist was to come back.

Poor guys I would help them out if I could, but since my mechanics teacher decided I wasn't worthy for her time I could do nothing. Shit she probably had the place bugged and rigged with cameras just to make sure they weren't slacking off by teaching me anything.

Man it's boring as hell here in the machine shop as I was alone cleaning the floors. All this cool equipment around me and I have no clue how it works. As I was preoccupied with my menial task here, I heard the machine shop office phone go off.

I would go in there to and answer the phone, but one I'm not allowed to, and two it's locked in there. So I kept sweeping about till the phone that was about a couple of feet next to me as I was sweeping was starting to go off.

Man that's was kind of creepy to me. Well I let it ring for about a couple of rings, till I decided to answer it. "Uh machine shop how can I help you today."" I was wondering when you were going to answer me kid?"" Uh is that you Hawk Sir?"" In the flesh kid."" Um what can I do for you then sir?"

"Well the next time if the phone is ringing off the hook, then answer it ok."" At first I thought you were ignoring it, but then I thought that the door might have been locked in the office so here we are."" Wait you've been watching me?"" Well yes private I do have camera access everywhere here in pit and outside, but I'm getting off track here."

"By the way where's Foster and Phillips kid?" Well they're taking a late lunch due to all the work they been doing here at machine shop getting the VAMPS working right again sir."" Well then that means that I'm going to have to count on you then."

"Ok kid I need you to bring me a few tools to my office and help me out here for a little bit."" Uh ok sir whatever you say."" Good kid I need you to bring a 5/16 ratchet wrench, a ¼ inch Allen wrench, and a 5/16 nut driver with a magnetic tip."

"You think you can handle that?"" Uh yeah I think so sir.""What do mean you think so?"" Uh nothing sir I'll get it done."" That's a good attitude kid I don't like people who are unsure of themselves. ""I'll see you in a few minutes ok."" I'll be there sir," as I hung up the phone.

I stood there for a minute or two thinking about what Hawk wanted. Oh shit I have no clue on what he wanted either, I mean I know they are tools here in the shop, but I don't know what they look like. How is it that I've been here for a few months now and not know anything as simple as the name of the tools here?

Oh yeah my freaking teacher wont teach me anything to me and won't let her subordinates teach me either. Crap I'm so lost right now. I know I can't show up to his office without anything, so I did next best thing.

I brought the entire tool box chest to his office. Luckily for me from observing both Foster and Phillips working on the VAMPS that I was able to see where they keep most of their tools. Since most of the tools they do use, comes from this massive tool crate chest or box.

The great thing was that this crate did have some wheels so rolling it was not a problem. The main problem was that this fucker was heavy. So I got a real good work out from pushing and pulling this thing all over the pit, all the way to Hawks office.

So after about ten minutes I came to Mr. Hawk's office. I guess his secretary was out today probably at lunch, so I knocked on his door. "Come on in kid I've been waiting for you." I push in the massive tool crate in carefully, so that I don't bang it on the door frames. Once I got it in I respectful announced myself as the way Strike instructed me how to do so.

"Private Mark reporting as order Sir." Hawk with a much bewilder look on himself stood there watching the kid bring in a massive tool crate to his office. Of course with good manners the kid stood there saluting to Hawk waiting for him to return the salute back, which he did in an instant.

"Uh kid, why did you bring the entire tool crate to my office, I only needed three tools," Hawk stood there with his arms crossed." Well sir I thought for a moment since you only needed three, but what if those weren't the actual tools that you needed."" I mean people make mistakes all the time when sizing up tools."" You think you need this one, but it was this one that you needed, all because of that pesky metric system."

"I mean were Americans damit stick to the American standard system will yah."" Well you do have an ok and strange point there kid, any ways let's get started."" My chair adjustment stick fell off and I need it to get back on so I can adjust it to the right setting."

Hawk got on his knees while take a good long look at his chair to see what he might need. "Ok kid give me a 5/16 wrench."

I open the tool crate up by sliding one of the racks open. I take a good long look myself while I just pick up a random tool and handing it over to Hawk. Without looking hawk himself grabs the tool the kid handed him and try's to tighten the loose bolt, only the wrench doesn't fit." I said 5/16 kid this is 7/8."

"Oh my mistake sir, uh here you go." I hand him another one. "This is ½ kid."" Well never mind give me a variable Allen wrench set next." I just hand him another tool to him without thinking.

Hawk got the next tool only for it to be a flat head screw driver. For a second there he was going to put an end to this kid's shenanigans as he was rather getting annoyed by it. He slowly gets up asking for another tool from the kid.

Hawk asks for something simple from the kid, like a Phillips head screw driver. As he stood there he sees the kid looking at the tools, as if he was studying to see if he was picking the right one. Of course Hawk had doubts himself thinking how this kid could not possibly know what these tools are, unless he really does not know what these tools are.

For Hawk he had seen enough and was ready to intervene. "Private will you stop for a second?" Mark stops, but just stands there with his head bowed down in a bit of shame. Hawk picks up a 5/16 nut driver and asks, "Private do you know what this is?"

Uh is it a five slash sixteen metal rod sir?" As he answers rather confusingly. "It's a 5/16 nut driver kid," as Hawk corrected him. He then pulls out a three quarter inch Allen wrench." What about this one?"

"That looks like an L-bar sir."" An L-bar, why would you call it an L-Bar?"" Because it's in the shape of an L sir," as I run my index finger to show Hawk in the L shape it is in. Hawk gave a small chuckle to the kid's answer while responding to him in an informative tone.

"No this is not an L-bar as you would say; no it's actually an Allen wrench, three quarters to be exact." "Well then thank you for the lesson sir."" Yeah don't mention it private, by the way what is it that you do in the machine shop?"

"Well Sir I come in every day at 1300 hours and greet both PFC's Foster and Phillips."" Then if Specialist Cover girl is there sir, I would greet her as well."" Then from 1305 to 1500 hours I would start on my custodial duties there."

"What do you mean by custodial duties?"" I mostly sweep and brush down diesel barrels sir." Hawk sighed for a short moment, while asking the kid to follow him to the conference room next his office.

"Let's see here it's about 1430 and your next stop at 1500 is at Sergeant Low-Light's class, so for the next thirty minutes I want you to write about your experience here at the pit."" Tell me about your routine and what you do."" Also tell me about your instructors and what you think of them. ""You think you can do that?"" I think so sir, I mean I know so sir."" That's good kid l look forward to how your penmanship has come along."

Hawk left me for me to start on my task. I wrote as much as I could, but also as clearly as I could. I know he told me to take the full thirty minutes, but I knew I had to cut it at about ten to fifteen minutes before the next hour. Mainly because I had to put those tools up and get to Low-Lights class on time.

I knocked on Hawk's side door as he said to come on in which I did." Uh I'm finish sir." I see Hawk on his knees as he was attempting to fix his own chair. "Good kid, just place it on my desk and head on out to next class with Sergeant Low-Light."

"Yes sir," as I acknowledge him quickly as I start to pick the tools and place them in the crate ready to roll it out here. "Private don't worry about the tools I'll get someone else to put them back up."" Just go now and get to your next class, I know Sergeant Low-Light doesn't like to be kept waiting." I took off as he said without asking any questions, even though I wanted to. I could tell that Hawk was in no mood for me to second guess his orders.

Hawk on the other hand was only pretending to work on his chair since he was actually got it fix within five minutes. He was actually taking the time to review some of the security tapes from the machine shop for the past five months when the kid arrived.

He too could not possible believe the kid's story that every day he was either sweeping floors or doing some kind of cleaning throughout the shop. Yet sure enough the tapes proved otherwise of what he feared the most, that this kid was not learning anything of value. One way or another he was going to get to bottom of this, but not until after he read the kid's short essay.

About thirty minutes pass by as Hawk heard a knock on his door; telling whoever it is to come on in, only to know that he knew exactly who was coming. Both lead mechanics of the machine shop came in and announced themselves in unison to Hawk. "Sir Private first Class Foster and Phillips reporting as order sir."

"At ease men, don't worry I'll make this short for the both of you." Hawk stood there with his arms crossed ready to ask a series of questions. In short both Foster and Phillips were looking in the direction of their missing tool crate.

Hawk picks up on this quickly." I see that the both of you are eyeballing the tool crate over there."" Well not to worry you two men can have it back, but only after you answer my questions."" Interesting day so far gentlemen, I was having a small chat with Private Mark today."" That's the kid that I assigned to the machine shop to help you guys out in case you didn't know."

"We know who he is sir," Foster spoke up. "Well to continue on I asked him to bring me a few tools to my office to fix my chair."" He did tell me that the both of you where taking a rather late lunch do to your constant work on bring the VAMPS back to working order."" So I do commend you on your hard work. "

"So I had him do as task for me."" As a result that you two can clearly see, he decided to bring to rather large tool crate to my office."" That was the first red flag for me that I didn't pick up on until I started to ask him for some simple tools."

"No the biggest red flag was, how is it that private Mark has been in the machine shop for almost five months now and not learn a dame thing there!" Hawk sternly said to the leads." How is it that he doesn't even know the names of simple tools!"" How is it that he knows his way around a broom and brush but doesn't know what a screw driver looks like!?"" It's not a hard question you two, answer me!"

Foster spoke up rather nervously to a much pissed off Hawk. "Well sir the thing is, we want to teach him, but were not allowed to sir."" What do you mean you're not allow to?"" Well sir were not at liberty to say."

Hawk straightens himself up and gave a stone hard look to his mechanics and asked them to fess up. "Not at liberty, by whose orders?"" Were not at liberty to say that either sir."

"I am a superior officer to the both of you, you will answer me is that understood?"" Yes sir," the both said in unison. "So then by whose orders then?"

Phillips spoke up next in a confident tone. "Sir we've been order by Specialist Cover girl not to teach the kid anything."" When Foster here tried to teach the kid on basic fluid checks for a MOBAT sir, well he got a month's worth of KP duty for it."" She keeps the kid occupied by making him sweep the floors and clean diesel barrels every day."" She keeps telling us and the kid that she'll teach him something, but like you said before sir it's been months now."

"We really want to teach him something sir; we know he wants to learn."" But we fear reprisals from Cover girl sir."

"Hmm well then that's all going to change."" Tomorrow you two will start teaching the kid something."" I suggest you teach him the name and the purpose of these tools here as your first lesson to him."" Thank you sir we won't let you down we'll teach him good and right."" Good you two are dismissed, don't forget to take your tool crate back." Both men saluted Hawk and quickly got there tool crate and left promptly.

Hawk stood there touching the bridge of his nose. Normally he would often side with his Joes on such petty disputes like this, but for a second he actually did believed both of the lead mechanics. As it collaborated with the kid's story on his short essay here and even the security tapes.

None the less he still wanted to hear from the rest of the Joes who actually instruct this kid on daily basis. He wanted to hear their testimonials on the kid to what they think of him.

So much later on that day into the night around 1900 hours both Strike and the kid are busy with the planned lesson in his reading and composition skills. Around that same time Strike gets paged by Hawk to come and report to the briefing room next to Hawks office.

So without any hesitation she orders the kid to keep on reading until she got back. Only a few thoughts were going thru Strike's head right now as she calmly but promptly made her way to the debriefing room.

For all she could have known, she could be sent on a mission. Of course hear fears and intuition grew even more when she enter the debriefing room, with her other fellow Joes. Well Scarlett's here along with Beach Head, Lifeline, and Low-Light.

We all greeted each other, except for Beach head who always kept his tough guy persona and professionalism. Of course none of us knew what this was all about, unless it was a mission of course. A mission was always something that was brewing in our minds at the pit.

We soon got out of our thoughts as soon as Hawk enters the room. Beach Head sounded off first alerting everyone to stand at attention giving off salutes to Hawk. He would return our salutes as well as telling us to stand at ease.

"I'll try and keep this short as possible, but I do need all of your input on the matter at hand," Hawk stated. "With that being said I'm going to ask all of a simple question which will require a simple but honest answer from all of you."

Strike was wondering what Hawk was getting at since she was looking toward her fellow Joes as they were looking toward her as well.

"As it stands now, do you all think that one day the kid could earn a spot at the table with all of you?"

Well that's strange Strike though for a moment, I thought we were all in here to put on a mission, but Hawk wants a progress report on the kid. Since no one was really answering Strike decided to be the brave one here and speak up first.

"Sir," Strike spoke up. "Go on Strike give me your thoughts on this matter," Hawk said plainly." Well sir I believe with hard work and time that the kid could earn spot on the team."" Huh well Strike I do believe that's good and honest straight forward answer."

"What about you Scarlett, do you share the same optimism that Strike has?"" Yes I do believe that in a year or two the kid could earn a spot with us."" What about all of you," as Hawk directed the question at hand with the rest of the Joes in the room?

They answer all the same way as Strike and Scarlett did before. "Well that's good to hear then."" Most of are probably wondering why I'm asking such a question."" Well to put in simple laments terms I do plan on having the kid be a part of GI JOE."

"If any of haven't noticed yet with the account of Strike and Low-Light here the kid is an excellent marksmen."" Probably one of the best here at the pit, if most of you are skeptical about this then I suggest all of you to check out these videos and tapes of the kid shooting in the past five months."

"I shit you not; the kid is getting better with every passing day."" According to Low-Light here the kid has gotten so good that he's even given him both moving targets and even more impossible targets with near perfect accuracy."" So to compliment his ability to handle just about every weapon that sergeant Low-Light has dished out to the kid, I decided to make him into a scout sniper as his primary MOS."

Beach head for second interrupted Hawk to find out what is the kids secondary MOS, so that in a way he could help him improve even more.

"What's his secondary MOS sir," Beach Head asked bluntly?" Well Beach Head I'm glad you brought that up, before I tell you all about it I have something to share with all of you."

Hawk opens up a folder to pull the short essay that the kid wrote for him earlier today at his request. "Earlier today I had the kid come up to my office to help me with something."" As it turned out I got learn some rather interesting things about his routine."" So I had a little chit chat with him and asked him to write down a few things about all of you who instruct him on a daily basis."

"Oh before I get started, Strike you did good job on teaching the kid how to write properly his penmanship is getting better."" Thank you sir," Strike said with a small smile on her face.

"I'll just get down to the bare basics on what the kid wrote on here."" First off he mentions about you Beach Head, in that you are an excellent motivator in whipping his ass into shape."" As for you Lifeline, he actually likes your class."

"For you scarlet apparently he thought at first you would treat him as a punching bag, but he saw how patient you were in trying to teach him."

"Well Low-Light he actually finds your class to be very informative and encouraging."

"As for you Strike he actually values your friendship and helpfulness in trying to teach him his English composition."

"So all in all he has nothing but praise for all of you."" You all have had a positive impact on his life so far." "Now back to his secondary MOS."" I personally chose his Secondary MOS, mainly as a way to give the kid a job skill, so that one day if he ever decided to revolve back into the real world he would have something to fall back on." "Which happens to be a mechanic and tank driver for Specialist Cover girl."

"Which also falls back to how all this got started."" Earlier today I asked the kid to bring me a few tools to my office so that he can help me fix up my chair." Hawk then switches on the big screen TV with security tapes showing the kid bring the massive tool crate to his office.

"As you all can plainly see he decided to bring an entire tool set to my office."" This alone should have raised a red flag to me, but I scoffed it off at the time."" No but biggest red flag to me was how I kept asking the kid for some simple tools only for him not to know what these tools are."

"And I mean real simple tools everyone."" In fact I have a couple here with me." Hawk then held up an Allen wrench for everyone to see. He then pointed his attention to Strike." Strike what do you think the kid called this tool in my hand here?"" Uh an Allen wrench Sir?"

"No Strike he did not call it an Allen wrench, in fact he called it an L-bar."" A what," Strike said confused? "An L-bar Strike because he said it was in a shape of the letter L."

"It doesn't stop there; in fact I cross referenced with the two lead mechanics as well with every assistant mechanic at the machine shop."" Every single one of them told me that the kid does nothing but cleans the machine shop on a daily basis."" All of them had said to me that Specialist Cover girl refuses to train the kid and has forbid them to teach him as well."" I even had Flint checked every single security tape for the past five months that the kid has been here at the machine shop."

"Five months Joes that have been wasted on teaching this kid mechanics."" I would question Cover girl on this matter, but she's still out on a mission."" So I'm leaving this matter to all of you, unless any of you have anything to add on this serious matter."

"I might have something sir," Scarlett spoke up. "Go on then Scarlett what do you have."" Well sir at first I didn't think much of it, but I remember cover girl about a few months back mentioned how frustrated she was about having to teaching the kid."" The basic fact that he didn't know anything really got her riled up."

"The main fact that she really didn't know how to teach him really got her in a bind."" I tried to reassure her that the kid is a good learner, so when I asked her how the kid was doing a few months back, she told me that he makes a great dirt devil."" I didn't think much about it, until now when you showed me this footage sir."

"I see so Cover girl flat out neglected the kid. ""With that being said, Beach Head."" Yes sir."" I'm going to leave this matter up to you. ""You will decide accordingly how you'll discipline Cover girl when she gets back, of course with my approval."" The rest of you continue on with your training with the kid." All of them saluted as Hawk returned to salute to dismiss them.

Of course Strike went back to her quarters to see if the kid was still studying or goofing off. When she finally made it back, thirty minutes have passed and yet the kid was still there reading away at his studies. "Oh hey Strike, what was that all about?"" Nothing really kid just some mess about paper work and such."" Say I know we got maybe thirty minutes, but do you want to call a night?"" Why you tired?" "A little bit."" Alright Strike sure why no, you look like you need a good night's rest."

"But before I go, can I ask you question?"" Sure kid shoot me one."" I was in the machine shop a couple of days ago, while doing my duties so to speak and I overheard some of the assistants on a short break talking about a liberty pass."" What is a liberty pass Strike?"

"Oh well it's a pass that you can apply and get special permission to leave base for either a couple of weeks, months, days , or just a few hours."" Why you want to get away from us or something?"" Well maybe just a few hours I suppose."" Ok kid just give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can do." Maybe some the other Joes and green shirts would want to go out for a like a five or eight hour excursion." You really do that for me?" "Yeah why not after all we are friends, besides it'll do you some good to get off base every once in a while."


	11. Chapter 11

_Another chapter another chance to read and review._

Chapter 11

It's been a few hectic days for me so far. Mostly now since both Phillips and Foster are now teaching me some of the finer points of basic mechanics. Apparently Hawk gave them the go ahead, to teach me some of the basics.

Good god it was a lot to take in on the first day. Yet they were cool enough to repeat a lot of the information they gave, especially on the tools. At least now I know what the heck these tools are. As for today Phillips was going to teach me how do a basic oil change off of a VAMP.

Also they both got word that Specialist Cover girl was coming back today. Officially she came in late last night, but was getting some much need rest before she started her day.

As for me I told Phillips that he should probably make me disappear, since I didn't want to cause any trouble. At first I thought he wasn't going to go for my plan, but instead had an idea. He decided I should get an up close and personal view of the VAMP. So he had me get on one of those roller flat boards and get underneath the VAMP.

He soon joined along with me as he went on to explain the finer points of oil changes. Soon enough he started on his visual aid lesson. I got to learn how much oil it takes in, what kind of filters it needs, where to loosen to bolts to drain old oil, and how often it should be changed.

In the mean time, Cover girl finally made it to her beloved machine shop so she can work on her tanks. Just as she loves to drive them, she also likes to tinker with them a bit. As always everyone seemed to be busy doing their duties from her observations.

She sees foster busy doing some tire rotations on one of the VAMPS. However her other lead mechanic Phillips is nowhere to be seen.

"Phillips where are you," Cover girl called out? I could see that Phillips who was next to me was sighing out loud. "Here kid hold the flash light and continue to study the oil ports ok, I'll be right back."

Phillips slid out from underneath the VAMP to meet up with Cover girl in order to draw her attention away from the VAMP he was working on with the kid.

"There you are Phillips."" What are you up to today?"" Just doing much needed and overdue oil changes on the last of the VAMPs that's all."

"Really you are just doing oil changes huh."" That's right Specialist."" If you are doing oil changes then, how come your doing it the slow and old fashion way?" As Cover girl pointed at the VAMP the Phillips emerged from. "Why aren't you using the hydraulic lifts to change it out?"

As Cover girl started to walk towards the very same VAMP." By the way where's our resident dirt devil?" "Uh who ma'am?"" The kid," Cover girl exclaimed." Uh I'm sure he's around here somewhere cleaning up as usual."

"Really Phillips is that the best excuse you can give me." Cover then grabbed on the pair of boots that extend out of the front of the VAMP. Of course as she pulled on the pair of boots, Mark comes rolling out seeing a rather angry looking Specialist.

"Get up kid!"" What the heck are you doing under there!?" I sort of froze as I kind of stood there with a little shock on my face. I was about to answer her until she started on some rant about my place being here in her shop.

At that very same time the shop phone started to ring off the hook, which was weird for Foster since he was next to it, because normally the phone would be ringing in Cover girls office. Even though he was cringing at Cover girls ranting about the kid who was trying to learn how to do a simple oil change, he still answered the phone.

"Machine Shop, Foster speaking."" Yes Sergeant Major Specialist Cover girl is here right now."" Well Sergeant Major she seems to be preoccupied yelling at the kid right now. ""Yes Sergeant Major I'll notify her immediately."

Foster then walked over to where Cover girl. "Furthermore kid when I say for you to clean up the place I mean it, is that….." Before Cover girl could finish her rant she got interrupted by Foster.

"Cover girl you got a phone call."" Tell them I'll call them back later."" I'm sorry ma'am you have to take this, it's rather urgent."" Fine whatever, kid you wait right here till I get back."

Cover girl makes her way to the machine shop phone in the middle of the shop." This is Cover girl."" Look can this wait Beach head; I'm sort of busy with a little problem right now." "Sigh, all right I'll be there in the conference room, this better not be another debriefing?"" No good I'm on my way right now."

"Ok you two wait right here, till I get back I'm not done with reaming your asses."" I got to attend to this, but I should be back in ten minutes."

Cover girl annoyingly make's her way to the conference room inside the pit. Normally she would casually walk there, but she still had to discipline the kid and Phillips for disobeying a direct order from her. So she made much haste to see what Beach head needed.

She then knocks on the conference door, only to let in by verbal say so from Beach head. She came in only to see Beach head as normal, but also was rather surprised to see Flint as well.

"Ok I'm here you two what do you need?" Beach head open up first. "Cover girl, Hawk is requesting a progress report from you on how the kid is doing."" Well that's new from you beach, I didn't know you were the purveyor of progress reports."

"Be that as it may Cover girl how is the kid coming along on his studies under your wing?"" Ok I guess, I mean the kid was dumped on me with no knowledge on anything, so progress is a bit slow. ""You had him for five months now, what do you mean progress has been slow."

"It's just that the kid is kind of a slow learner." Flint then interjected before beach could ask another question." Really Cover girl it's because the kid is a slow learner, are you sure about that?" Before Cover girl could answer Flint kept going.

"Before you should answer that Cover girl, I have progress reports here from the rest of the kid's instructors. ""To put it in simple terms for you Cover girl everyone else including Beach head here all say that kid is progressing well and in fact that he's also a rather quick learner."

"This kid had no basic knowledge of first aid, basic survival, self defense, and the use of weapons as well; however he is excelling rather well in each of these disciplines."" So don't tell me that he can't learn."

"Now Cover girl I'm going to give one last chance to come clean, or Hawk is going to hold a full inspection in next ten minutes."" He going to have kid turn on and drive a MOBAT for his personal inspection of him. ""If the kid fails to do so, it's not because he failed."" It's because you have failed him."

Shit in a way Cover girl knew the jig was up. There was no way of talking herself out of this one." All right Flint I confess the kid doesn't really know how to do anything."" And I accept full responsibly on my part."

"Christ Cover girl what happen, this is not like you at all."" I'm sorry it's just that when hawk dumped the kid on me I thought I was being punished or something."" I mean I'm not a good teacher. ""Well be that as it may, you still have responsibilities with the kid."

"So your schedule with the kid will change as well."" First you are no longer responsible in teaching the kid any mechanics, but you will teach him how to drive all of the tanks here as well any other vehicle we have. ""Both Foster and Phillips will teach him mechanics from here on out."

"Next your punishment is as it stands."" You either accept it or you'll receive a general discharge right now and be shipped out back to Illinois today." Cover girl stood there waiting to hear what options she had on her punishment first.

"Well Flint aren't you going to tell me what my punishment is first?"" No you either accept now or you're being shipping out right now. ""Normally I would tell you however Hawk is pretty steamed about all this. ""I mean five months wasted."

"That's wasted time that otherwise would have been used on preparing the kid for some missions to test him."" All right Flint I accept whatever punishment is in store for me."" Good then Cover girl you made the right choice, but first I need your signature here to verify that you are taking full responsibility."

"Ok Cover girl your punishment is as follow. ""One all liberty passes that you acquired are now revoked for six months."" Two you will have one month latrine duty to be followed by one KP duty."" Three you are also grounded for any missions in the future until predetermine."" Four you will report to me giving me a weekly progress report on the kid."" Finally number five and this is mandatory. ""You have to go and seek out the kid during your downtime and his and apologize to him."

"Wait seriously I have to apologize to him? ""Yes Cover girl I know it sounds silly, but Hawk feels that maybe you'll come out a bit more humble."" One thing as well your schedule is as follow you'll be on alternate days with the kid."" So one day he'll be with foster and Phillips and the next day with you."" I understand Flint."

"Good go then you can go back to your duties." Cover girl just took off and left without as much as saying goodbye. _Well there goes my vacation I suppose. Shit why did do this? Well Courtney you're just going to have to live with it._

 _Lets see what time it is,… oh it 1500 well I better start thinking of my apology to the kid when I get back to machine shop._

Ten minutes later Cover girl reaches back to the machine shop." Phillips where are you?"" Coming ma'am."" I thought that I told you wait over there by VAMP with the kid."" Wait a minute, where's the kid?"" Aren't you forgetting ma'am, the kid has his next class with sergeant Low-Light at 1500."

"Great, just great, well then um you and Foster know about the new schedule for the kid right?"" Yes ma'am we do."" Good,...um hey Phillips I'm sorry if I've been rather cross with you and Foster over all this business with the kid and all."

"That's ok ma'am we both know that you were rather fluster a bit with all this."" We don't hold any grudges with you."" Ok well just go on with your day then."" Oh by the way can you both give me an update on the repairs to all of the VAMP's?"" We'll do ma'am."

Later on that very same day well practically into the early night, Cover girl was finishing up on her latrine duties. At the same time she was trying to track down the kid so she could give a corny apology to the kid.

Apparently to her they keep this kid on some rigorous schedule of his own. So tracking him down was no easy task. It finally occurred to her that the kid does hang out a lot with Strike. So she thought that heading over to Strikes quarters was a good bet that maybe the kid was nearby.

She checks her watch to see that its' 1830 and starts to knock on Strikes door. Strike opens her dorm door wondering who it might be since is like thirty minutes till lights out. "Oh it's you Cover girl what a surprise."

"Hey there Strike, um how have you been? ""I've been good so far."" So I was thinking that since you hang out with the kid a lot, he is not with you by any chance?"" Well you missed him about thirty minutes ago, when I was doing a lesson in writing today with him."

"Wow strike I didn't know you where teaching the kid some writing skills, how come?"" Well it was more or less a request from Hawk for me to do so."" I mean when the kid first got here he read at a third grade level and could barely write."

"Now he reads close to a twelfth grade level and his writing has really improved. ""Whoa way to go Strike, I'm impressed."" Well I'm getting off track here do you know where he might be, I got have a little talk with him."

"Well it's almost light out, but if you hurry quick topside his dorm is located next to the T-Shacks."" You can't miss it."" Thanks Strike have a good night." Cover girl just makes a huge dash out there while thanking Strike.

Luckily for her she knew where to go since for some reason they housed the kid top side, I guess they didn't have any room for him or something. After what seemed like a hard sprint for like five to ten minutes, Cover girl had about ten minutes to spare.

So she knocked on the kid's door while huffing and puffing for some air. Of course the kid opened the door rather slowly and cautiously with his SIG P226 wondering who heck was bugging him ten minutes before lights out.

"Oh it's you Specialist; uh what can I do you for?" I see her huffing and puffing for some much needed air since she looked like she just ran a marathon." Uh do you need some water Specialist, you look really fluster and out of breath."

Cover girl just waved no to kid, however he did came back to her with a cup of water in his hand. Cover girl was like oh fuck it give here, as she just started to gulp it down. She handed the empty cup back to kid, in which he responded asking her if she wanted another.

She was about to say no, but yet again the kid came back with another round for her. In which she took it and started to gulp it down. Now with her breath finally caught up and her face no longer looking like a cherry Cover girl finally was about to start, until the kid interrupted her yet again.

"Uh you want to come inside Specialist?" At first she was about to protest the idea, but reluctantly just shrugged her shoulders to him as she started to come in. the kid stood there a bit nervous to see specialist Cover girl in his quarters wondering what she wanted.

 _Shit I hope she's not here to finish reaming my ass for earlier today_ , Mark thought to himself about." Uh hey there kid, you know you are a hard person to track down if I must say."" But I'm getting off track here."

So" basically I'm here to tell you that your training starts tomorrow in tank driving and multiple driving vehicles."" So the first thing I want you is read this." Specialist hands me what looked like a rather mid size booklet with like maybe a hundred pages or something.

"Uh what this specialist?"" Oh it my personal how to book on driving the many tanks here at the pit."" I basically simplified all the information from several large manuals of the various tanks here."" How many tanks do you guys have here?"

"Well if you read the book kid, we have several all with special purposes."" You said that this book is a composite of several manuals."" Well how big are these manuals?"" Well kid you've seen a phone book right." I nodded yes to her.

"Well imagine about three of those stacked together as one." My eyes just widen in shock at what specialist told me. "I know it's getting close to lights out kid, but it would be a real benefit if you could stay just up maybe one extra hour and read as much as you can."

"Because tomorrow we are going to literally get started in your tank driving class with me."" Um sure thing specialist I'll get started right away."" That's good to hear, but don't stay up too late all right."

I open my door to let specialist out to go on her way which she did, but then turned around to say a couple more things to me.

"Oh one more thing kid."" I want to apologize to you for neglecting you all this time. ""I should have just at least try and teach you something rather than nothing."" It's ok specialist I know you're busy and I didn't want to become a huge burden on you and cause you any more stress."

"Still kid it's no excuse on my part."" Well then apology accepted Specialist."" Look kid you don't have to call me by my rank all time, you can call me Cover girl if you want."" Ok I suppose, well maybe one day all you guys and gals can stop calling me kid."

"Well then that's point then huh, calling you kid."" I know we can't call you kid forever."" One day you're going to have to give yourself a name for all of us to call you."" Anyways have a good read and a good night then. ""You too Ms. Cover girl."" It's just Cover girl kid no Ms. ok."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had two good feelings about today. One I was finally going to start on my tank training with Cover girl and two Strike was suppose to let me know of my Liberty pass status to see if it got approved.

So first things first, tank training with Cover girl. At first I thought she was going to do like a run through with me on the various tanks and vehicles her at the machine shop. Yet when I got there at 1300 on the dot she had one those tanks out front near the motor pool.

My first instinct was the she was just going to do a bit of a demonstration in front of me giving me some pointers and what not. But no she had other plans in store for me.

"Right on time kid, I like that."" So where you able to read all of that book that I gave you last night?" "Well I got up to the point about the ATV."" Huh not bad kid so you where able to get thru practically all of the tank info then."

"Uh yes Cover girl, but I do have a question or two."" Ok sure kid shoot me one."" Uh what is flex fuel?" "Oh well it just means that the tanks can run on either gasoline or diesel if on hand."" It's actually really useful, in case we run into some type of fuel shortage."

"But none the less that's a really good question you got any more?"" Uh yeah one more it mentions here that when you start up a tank with die-sel that a warm up period is require for about five minutes before you start it."

"What is die sel kid?"" That's what it says right here.""Let me see that." I hand her the manual, as she started to examine it for a short moment. "That's not die sel kid it's pronounce dee sel."" I can see why you got confused on that one there kid."" In the word diesel, the I sounds is suppose to sound like an e."

"But to answer your question kid, diesel fuel starts up at a much cooler temperature."" When we use diesel on these tanks, they have what is called a glow plug that ignites the fuel which requires a warm up period of a few minutes."" Were as a gasoline engine uses spark plugs that just require a turn of the ignition instead."

"I know it sounds rather confusing and all, but I'll let both Foster and Phillips know that you want a better explanation."" So you got anymore questions then? "I just nodded no to her.

"Ok then hop on aboard kid." I was a little taken aback by what Cover girl had said. "Huh you want me to come aboard?"" How else am I going to teach you how to drive this crate, now move your ass ok?"

I did as Cover girl said and climb up on to the front of the tank, while she handed me a helmet to put it on." By the way kid do you know what the name of this tank is?"" Is it an M.B.T. Mauler?"" Very good kid now put on your helmet, oh by the way your radio com is also hooked up to that helmet so you can hear me."

I put on the helmet and tested the radio and gave the thumbs up to know I'm ok." Ok kid hang loose while I get this crate moving to a more safer area to practice." Soon enough in a couple of tics Cover girl had this tank moving.

For me it was loud with the engine blasting while it was bumpy as heck riding shot gun with Cover girl. From the look on her face I could tell that she really enjoyed doing this type of thing in driving tanks. In about ten minutes we reached to a very dry patch of dirt with small brushes, I guess it was plenty of room to drive around in this thing.

When we came to the clearing ahead, Cover girl just shut off the tank and started to get out of the driver seat. "Ok kid it's your turn now." I nervously got of my front seat to head over to the driver side. As I got in slowly the seat was like set in a lying down position almost. Then I saw the controls, I'm like holy shit there are some many buttons, knobs, gauges, and lights.

I'm like how the hell are you suppose to do this. "Ok kid you need to relax ok, I know it looks like a lot but really it's very easy ok."" I will walk you through it ok step by step." I just nod my head to her.

Basically before I could start driving this thing I had to do a start up check first, to make sure that the gauges where correct like fuel, oil, and hydraulic pressures where ok. Since it was loaded with diesel, I had to do that five minute warm up startup first.

The one cool thing that Cover girl told me was that the startup controls and features where practically the same for most of the tanks here at the pit. So if I learned how to drive this one, then rest should drive the same as well, of course with lots of practice.

So once I got this tank and started it up, I listen very carefully to what Cover girl told me about the controls to the gear shifts and stirring to this tank. Basically it's like riding bike I suppose, because the main controls to move forward, left, right, and reverse where on the handle bars. While the gear shifts where the levers on the bars themselves to make for easy shifting in gears especially if we are moving fast.

The one thing that Cover girl really stressed the most was the brake. Which was this very large pedal by my right foot on the left side. That when I was supposed to stop that I should just put a little bit of pressure to come at an easy stop.

Because these brakes where very sensitive. So If I slam on the brakes everyone not including myself will literally rock forward slamming their faces into metal or bulk heads.

"Ok kid now take it slow ok, so you can get a feel for."" Yes Cover girl," I responded nervously. I did as she said driving around while she watched what I was doing as well as where I was going. When she felt satisfied with me driving, she told me to stop while she got out.

I'm not sure for what, but it became clear soon enough. "Ok kid close your cover hatch." I did as she said closing my hatch. Man it's like staring into a small box with very limited visibility." Ok kid next I want you to switch on your perimeter sensors."

"Those sensors you just switched on also have tiny cameras attached to them so that you can see to your sides, the front, and as well as the rear."" They are for your eyes only, however I will be giving you commands as to where to go and when to turn."

"I know in a way it seems rather annoying and strange to do this, but when we are under heavy fire your cover hatch will be closed while giving you very limited visibility."" Therefore I will be yours eyes while you drive this tank."

"All I ask of you is to keep your coms clear and listen very carefully to my instructions."" What it comes down to kid, is that it's a trust thing."" You have to trust me into giving you good directions, while I have to trust you to follow them."

"Yes Specialist I'll do my very best to follow your instructions."" Now that's the spirit kid."" OK now let's get started." So for the next hour and half I was driving with limited visibility while Cover girl gave me instruction on where to go and how to get there.

These sensors and cameras did help for little bit but not much. But it was better than nothing. Next thing I know Cover girl was giving me some very careful instructions on where to drive next. As I checked my speed gauge I was only going like maybe five miles or less.

I was instructed to make very slow turns to the left and the right while braking in between. When I reached my destination she just told me to shut off the engine and wait for her.

Next thing I know, I could hear the latch cover knobs starting to come undone near the top of my head. I looked up to see a Cover girl giving off a nice smile to me. So I started to poke my head out, only to see that now I was in the machine shop.

"Whoa I'm the machine shop, how did I get here?" Cover girl just smiled and giggled a bit to the kid as to see him how astonishing it was to him that they are in the machine shop.

"Well kid you got here by listening to my careful instructions."" You did everything that I asked of you so good job kid."" Not bad for your first day."" As I can see it's getting close to 1500 hours almost time for your next lesson with Sergeant Low-Light."

"Oh yeah you're right, I got to get going soon, wait do I do anything else like put up stuff or sign something?"" Nope not at all kid."" So since its Wednesday today I'll see you again on Friday." So I went about the rest of my day with training with Low-Light and having dinner as well.

Yet when it came to Strike's lesson today, she told me to take the day off from her. She told me that she had some other pressing matters to attend to. So for the next couple of hours or so I went to recreation room and sat down on one of the many empty sofas and started to watch some TV.

I guess it was just me since most of these Joe's and green shirts don't really do the relaxing thing other than me. Hell I was like the only one in here in the recreation room watching TV. I didn't really mind it much sense I could pretty much just sit here and maybe doze off or just sit here and watch a movie or something.

Soon enough I was watching a typical action movie with lots of cheesy one liners, explosions, and fire fights. After for about an hour into this movie it turned out to Rambo first blood part 2. I wonder for a second if any of those weapons from the movie actually exist in real life.

Especially that bow and arrow thing with the explosions. Then out of nowhere Strike came from behind me and jumped on the sofa landing on her ass." There you are kid, I was wondering where you where?" "Oh hey Strike did you take of that thing that you where worrying about?"

"Uh yeah I took care of some much needed paper work, if that's what you're asking."" Anyways what are you watching? ""Just a typical action movie called Rambo. ""Yeah I've seen it about a dozen times myself. "

"Hey Strike can I ask you question? ""Sure kid go on and shoot me one."" Hey do weapons like this from the movie actually exist, like that bow and arrow with explosives?"" I really don't know kid I guess so I suppose."" The only person I would know if such a weapon exists would be Scarlett."

"Anyways kid your Liberty pass has been approved by the way."" So you'll have about a six hour excursion to do what you want on Liberty."" Well that's good news then."" So your liberty pass is good for this coming Saturday in the evening."" So before you take off be sure to come by and see me. ""I will most likely be in my dorm during the afternoon."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pretty much the rest of the week started to roll on quick for me. My extra studies with Cover girl and the mechanics did add a little bit more pressure on to me, but I still found a way to manage it. If any case I was really looking forward to my liberty time off base.

So on Friday I did meet up with Strike in her dorm for my usual lesson in English and composition. Yet right after her lesson she went over my debit card.

I was basically a credit card issued to me with my own personal pin number. According to her it was good with any bank in United States and abroad. My first question to her was how much was on it. According to Strike I had little over a couple of thousand dollars.

Which to me was a lot of money. I mean I never had any money in my life. I could see that Strike had a bit of a weird look on her face as I celebrated on my new found fortune out loud.

"You know kid a couple of thousand dollars isn't really all that much."" Well Strike it's just that I never really had any money in my entire life. ""Well then kid I guess it is something to celebrate then, but please be responsible with your money ok."

"So don't go and blow it all at once ok."" Don't worry Strike I won't spend it all ok." We kind of sat here in silence till I broke the awkwardness of it by asking her a simple question.

"So Strike what are you going to buy during liberty?"" Well to tell you the truth kid I don't usually use liberty passes all that much."" So you're not coming along with me?"" Nope, I'm just going to stay here as usual."

"Besides you don't need me cramping your style on your night out in town."" Well I guess so, but I think the first thing I'm going to buy is an alarm clock of my own."" Now that's a smart thing to do kid, buying a good alarm clock."

"You see you don't need me to tag along with you since you seem to handle things well on your own."" I guess so, so if you're not coming along with me then who is?"

"Just a small group of Joe's and green shirts I think about seven or eight of them including you."" I know for a fact that Shipwreck, Grunt, and Clutch are some of them going along."" Ok now on to something more important kid."

"So your liberty pass is only good for about five hours."" From 1700 hours to 2100 hours, so be sure to back here at 2100 hours sharp ok kid."" Not a problem Strike you can count on me. ""That's good to hear kid, so go head get on out here and I'll see you tomorrow."

The very next day went by quick usually on the weekends the pit has an easy day. As for me since I'm still in training, it's just like any other day during the week for me with the exception of Sunday of course. But since I have a Liberty pass most of my instructors took it easy on me, since they knew I was looking forward to be off of base for a few hours.

So around 1630 I started to assemble at the airstrip. Apparently they were loading a four person VAMP into one of those troop carrier jets. Only this was one of the coolest jets that I have ever seen, since it could hover in place and take off at the same time.

Apparently according to Strike I had to hand over my Liberty pass to check out by some Joe called Wild Bill. Again with these names of these Joe's. According to the way she describe him to me, it wasn't really all that hard for me to miss him.

In a way he sort did look like one of those cowboy types that I've read about in a National geographic magazine. I just made a quick hello to him as he waved over for me to hand over my liberty pass.

"Ok looks good kid, I just need you to stow away your side arm in my plane."" You'll get it back once you comeback aboard my plane when you head back to base." I just nodded to him. "Oh by the way kid go on ahead and strap yourself into the VAMP if you don't mind."" I'm only waiting on another three."

"Really just three more."" That's what I said kid."" Well who are they then?"" If you must know kid, they are Shipwreck, Grunt, and Clutch."" Well I guess I'm the only green shirt going then."

At about ten minutes till the new hour those three finally showed up. I could see that Wild Bill was a bit annoyed at the fact that these three decided to take their sweet time in getting to troop carrier. And like clockwork they all enter the VAMP and Strap themselves in.

I could tell that they all gave me an odd look to see a green shirt coming along. They all took their respective seats. The one that was next me started to talk to me in a friendly demeanor.

"So what's your name greenie?"" Oh I'm Private Mark, but mostly everyone calls me Kid."" Oh so you're the Kid who shoot like nobody's business eh."" Yeah I suppose so."" Well my name is Clutch kid."" Nice to meet you Clutch."

Soon enough I could feel the plane lifting off." So kid you wouldn't mind if asked you how old you are." "Uh no not really, but if you want to know I'm eighteen. ""Sweet, hey fellas I think we have our volunteer designated driver here."

"A what?"" Never mind about that kid ok, I'll let you know once we reach Tucson." Tucson," the kid said confusingly? "Yeah Tucson Arizona kid."" I guess that explains the desert around us."" Anyways kid just stick with us till we get to Tucson."

After about twenty or thirty minutes we touched down on to the ground, when the back door hatch open the sun was starting to set. Apparently we were still in the middle of nowhere.

But not for long as Shipwreck started to turn on the vamp and head down a dirt road, while I looked back as the troop transport took off. Soon enough I saw a paved road up ahead as we started to head west on it.

It turned out to be interstate 10. As the sun went down I could see the sky change into shades of purple and dark red orange. It was really a sight to behold. I guess this was a different kind of VAMP since it had doors and moving windows.

Because the usual VAMPS I ran across with Foster and Phillips where usually two or three seaters with missiles or 50 caliber machine guns on it. None the less Cover girl did teach me how to drive one of these things.

All in all it's really not all that hard compared to a tank. Soon enough I started to see many lights off in the distance. I guess that's Tucson I suppose, but then I was reassured a little later as I saw a road sign signaling that we were only a few miles away from the town.

Only town was an understatement, to me this was a city with lots of buildings and shops all over. At first I thought we were going to pull up to a shop, but instead we pulled up to a place called O'Malley's.

Finally we all got out of the VAMP and started to head to the main entrances. I followed behind Clutch as I made my way in, only to be stopped by some big ass dude in a black T-Shirt.

"Can I see your ID son?"" What I'm with them," as the kid told to the dude in black. "ID right now son." Soon enough Clutch started to turn around seeing me being held up. "Hey man he's with us. ""I still need to see his ID sir."

"Well the kid here is our designated driver for the night."" So he's underage then."" Well yeah I think he's eighteen."" Sorry I can't let anyone under eighteen during our happy hour."" Ok, ok, ok, hey kid wait for a second or two ok."

I just stood here waiting, but not for long as Clutch started to make his way towards me." Ok kid here's the keys to the VAMP ok, now you can go wherever you want as long as you are back here by 2030 ok." "Don't worry about coming to get us ok I'll make sure we're out here till then."

"Hey how come I can't join you guys? ""It's because your underage remember."" Yeah so why can't I then."" Kid you know what this is right?"" A place called O'Malley's."" Ok I'll level with you kid, this a bar ok."" You can't come in because you're underage to drink legally."

"Man who made that kind of fuck up law?"" I mean if I can fire sniper rifles and drive tanks, then I should be allowed to have a beer with you guys."" Look kid I don't write the laws, but you do have to follow them."

"So just be back here by 2030 ok."" Fine Mr. Clutch. Heh I guess they were right about you, by calling us Mr. or Ms., but it's just Clutch ok kid."" Fine Clutch I'll be back here at 2030."" Great then well I'll see you in a few hours."

Man this sucks I thought to myself. Oh well what can I do about it, nothing really. At least Clutch was nice enough to loan me the VAMP. So in an instant I took off to see the rest of the town. Luckily for me that only a couple of blocks away was a town center or something.

It basically had a lot of shops in the area. So the first place I stop at was an electronic store. The first item I pick up was a new alarm clock. Of course while I waiting in line one of the store employees was asking me question on musical taste and radio programming that I listen to.

As I made some small talk with him, I finally came to a realization that I didn't really have any musical taste or programming taste as well. I mean I train for the most part of day and night. So I really don't have that much time to myself.

But when I do, I mostly watch just some television at the pit. Yet this sales rep was really hell bent on trying to make a sale to me. He did show me something rather cool, which happen to be another radio. But he went on to some further explanation that this was no mere radio.

He basically told me that this was a portable satellite radio. So in a way I got out of line and continued to hear this guys pitch. Apparently this radio was so portable that it could hook up to my car or be a standalone radio.

That actually sounded really cool and convenient with a whole bunch of channels that were according to him were commercial free. Of course he started to switch to some of the channels till one of them really peek my interest.

"Hey what's this channel with catchy music?"" Oh my good sir, that's the EDM channel its sort of the craze right now with much of the younger crowd these days, but by no means that this is only one."" It has about five different sub genres related to this channel."

"Well hey man just got another customer then."" Good choice sir, I'll set up with your monthly subscription for a mere fifteen dollars a month with a hundred and fifty channels set up and you'll be good to go."

Talk about convince here the total money that I spent was about fifty bucks. Ten for the clock radio and forty for the satellite radio, which I hooked up in an instant on the VAMP. They even made these things with real easy instructions to follow.

Next thing I know I'm Jamming to some electronic music down to the next store. I guess I got some music taste now, who knew.

Any ways I parked and locked up the VAMP and hid my Satellite radio and clock radio since the sign on the parking lot said that they are not responsible it items get stolen. The next shop I went into looked like some kind of food market.

As I made my way inside, it turned out to be a rather large supermarket. Every now and then I would pass by a sample rep. Shit you could fill yourself up on all the free food samples here.

Then I got to the last sample rep, which was a really nice old lady pass out some kind of orange drink. So my instinct was that of orange juice.

Yet when I took my first taste a memory in mind started to get triggered. Even though the drink tasted that of peaches, I could start to remember a little bit of my adolescent upbringing in Novsky Orphanage.

I don't know why it came up, but when I tasted the peach drink I could remember some images in my past. So I did next best thing a bought a can of this peach drink as I made my way to the deli area to sit down and ponder on this memory of mine.

While I was taking some small sips, I could remember that I was with some of the other kids sitting around the common area seeing some other adults that were not priest or nuns. For some reason the names of Oscar and Jane kept popping up in my head.

Who were Oscar and Jane? As I kept drinking the peach drink, then it hit me. Oscar and Jane where prospective parents looking to adopted one of us. Yes I remember now that Oscar had told us that he was an ex con trying to turn his life around.

Yet some of his prison life did come along with him into the free world. I remember that he had some kind of drink in a metal canteen of his. He was actually kind of nice guy as he let me a few of the teenagers try a small sample.

It tasted of fire and peaches. It turned out that this stuff he had was called Pruno or prison wine. I remember that we pleaded with him about the conditions here at the Orphanage as we all wanted to be adopted. Yet he could only adopted one of us.

He too knew of the horrors that might await us later in life. As he said to us that he couldn't really do anything about it since he was a former prisoner and that the Head priest could denied his girl friend's application if he would even mention anything about the conditions here to the outside.

So as a parting gift to us teens he did left us the recipe for this Pruno drink of his. It was rather quite simple. It require real basic items, like fruit fresh or canned, a few slices of bread or yeast if on hand, lots of sugar, some juice and a Ziploc bag.

Then a real nice thought enter into my mind. If I cannot have a simple alcoholic drink with some of the Joes, then I should make my own.

So in an instant I finished my peach drink grabbed a shopping cart and went shopping for the items.

I knew for a fact that this was probably going to be one of the very few liberty times for me to be off base. So I made it my mission to make a load of this stuff.

So I bought mostly canned peaches about three or four of those 29 oz cans which is a lot of peaches. Next I got one box of five one gallon Ziploc bags. Next I bought two good size bags of pure white sugar and a twelve pack of that nice peach juice drink that lady was selling.

Then I bought twenty packs of pure yeast. The other thing I wanted to get also was about two to three gallons of pure grape juice.

Since the grape juice already has the adequate sugar necessary, all I would need is a rubber stomper with an attached hose to vent out the gas when I add the yeast. To make some sweet wine.

And last but not least I would need a strainer and some empty one gallon jugs. All in all this was going to fill out one of those groceries paper bags. So as added precaution I decided to buy a few packs of candy bars to cover up my stuff.

All in all it filled out a couple of large double paper bags. With my stuff evenly distributed with plenty of candy bars on the top to cover it up.

That way if any of the Joe's gets suspicious I would just show them the candy and share a few chocolate bars with them.

As I paid for my groceries, I take a look at my watch to see that it was 20:15. Crap I got hurry and place my stuff in the VAMP and head back to O'Malley's to pick up Clutch and the rest of the Joes.

Within a span of ten to fifteen minutes I made I back nearly on time. I guess Clutch kept his word as he and the other two Joes where waiting outside of O'Malley's. I got out ready to hand over the VAMP keys back to Clutch, when he instead told me that I was driving back to the LZ.

Apparently I found out what designated driver really means now. As I was the designated driver to these rather drunken Joes. At least Clutch wasn't that much drunk as he did set up the GPS for me so that I could go in the right direction back the LZ.

Of course when I was driving I started to turn on my Satellite radio listening to some EDM music. I was expecting some questions or complaints from the rest of these Joes, but I could tell they were really passed out from drinking all night.

Soon enough within about twenty minutes I made back to LZ were Wild Bill was waiting. He nodded to me with much approval that I came back on time with other Joes in tow.

"Not bad kid you actually made it on time, usually I have wait an extra thirty minutes with these three jokers here."" Thank you Mr. Bill."" It just Wild Bill, by the way what do you have stow away there in the back of the VAMP?"

"Oh just a few things like my new alarm clock radio, and a portable radio."" Some peach drinks and some candy."" Do you want a candy bar Wild Bill?""Sure kid if you're sharing. ""Here you go then."" Huh I can't remember the last time that I had a chocolate nougat bar, thanks kid you know you are all right in my book."" Now go ahead and secure the VAMP and strap yourself in."" We are leaving in five."

I did as he said securing the VAMP and strapped myself in. Within twenty minutes we finally touched down near the air strip by the pit. I woke up Clutch letting him know we are here as I unsecured the VAMP ready to be lowered out of the carrier.

All three of them filed out and started to wobble back to the pit, most likely to head back to their bunks as for me I reassured Wild Bill that I'll put up the VAMP as I drove off to my dorm to drop of my stuff.

All in all this only took about ten minutes in total. As I started to head back to my dorm I could see that Strike was waiting for me outside my door most likely to greet me.

"Hey kid how was your liberty? "It went pretty well for me as I able to get the clock radio that I wanted."" That's good, by the way I did see you bring a couple of bags into your dorm."" What else did you buy?"

"Well you know just some of the basics."" Like what kid?"" Ok well just come on in and see for yourself." I let Strike into my dorm to see some of the stuff that I wanted her to see.

"Ok as I said before I bought an alarm clock radio, oh and I also got this nifty portable satellite radio." "Whoa a satellite radio.""Yeah apparently I have some music taste now."" Hmm I guess that good to know, what else did you get. "

"Oh I also bought some of this peach drinks in a can.""Oh I also got lots of candy. ""Really you bought some candy," as Strikes voice started to light up.

"Yeah mostly chocolate stuff, you want some?"" Sure kid I'm a big chocoholic."" Ok well do you like peanuts and chocolate?"" You bet can I have some?"" Sure here you go have a whole twenty box count."" Also uh here"s a box for your roomy lady J if she wants some."

"Well aren't you being so generous."" Thanks kid, well have a good night then and I'll see you tomorrow."" Good night Strike and enjoy the candy."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as Strike left I got work quickly on my wine and Pruno. I started out first to make the grape juice wine by adding in a few packets of yeast. In total I had about four bottles of grape juice in which I added one packet of yeast to each of them.

I then put on a special rubber stomper with a hose attachment to vent out any extra gases, while the yeast was cooking up with the sugars, thus the processes of fermentation. All in all the grape juice wine should take about a couple of days of fermentation.

The kick ass thing about my single room dorm was the fact that I had dark tinted windows. I guess it was there to make sure that the sun didn't bake the room that much, since whenever I came back my room would only be a little bit warm in here.

I put my bottles of future wine by the window so that the tubes would leak out any extra gases, that way my room wouldn't smell of alcohol and grapes as it fermented.

When lights out came on by I did turn off my main lights, but then turned on my tactical flash light on the lowest setting. I took the rest of the stuff to my bathroom and started on making the peach mash first. In total I was going to make about five gallons of peach pruno.

Since this was canned fruit mashing it was really easy. I would add the sugar and juice together to mix it more at the same time. Next I got all five one gallon bags ready to add the final crucial ingredient which was the yeast.

I put up my strainer and empty one gallon bottles up in my closet since it would take about a span of three or four days for this stuff to cook up. This whole process only took me about an hour to do.

I next I setup my alarm clock to go off at certain times in the night until morning for me check on my pruno. Unlike the bottles of grape wine which have their own venting system in place, the pruno has to be vented out manually.

Yet every time I did it I made sure that the window was wide open and made sure no one was near my dorm as I did it. Heck even during my busy schedule I still made time to try and burp my bags so they don't explode in my room.

By the fourth day I was ready to bottle up my stuff. So I got out my strainer which happens to be in a shape of a funnel as I started to sift out the mash for the pruno at hand. Of course I did this on a Sunday mostly because most the Joe's and personnel are in the pit enjoying their respective day off by either watching cheesy movies or hanging out with each other.

When I finished my bottling processes I took an entrenching tool i.e. shovel outside and started to dig a deep enough hole to dispose of the peach mash. By the end of it all I had five gallons of pruno wine and four gallons of grape juice wine.

So after dinner I made it back to my dorm to enjoy the fruits of my labor. I first tried the grape wine and it did not disappoint. It had just right amount of sugar but with a kick to it. It kind of reminded me of those frozen grape pops we had here at the pit.

Next I tried my peach pruno. And boy it was like drinking down peaches with a fiery kick to it, that in a way it caused me to cough a bit. I had to be careful with this stuff since I could get a tummy ache from drinking too much.

All in all I was really proud of myself now that I have my own libations to enjoy. So as day became night I took some extra precautions to hide my stash out of sight. The only problem was that one of the bottles of pruno was not quite done cooking. Yet from what I saw, it was just a minor thing as it would mostly fizzle out by the morning.

The very next day

11:00 am

I was normally out and about during my regular routine here at the pit. But before I left for early morning pt I did check the bottles of my stash to see it one of them was still cooking. From what I saw it looked liked it had stopped.

Of course when I was making my stuff from a few nights before, some of the smell did seep into my room. Giving it some of that peach smell. I did my best to air it out by letting my windows open for a bit and using some deodorizers.

Of course with all this labor I was doing some of that peach smell did get on my clothes. The cool thing was that I'm pretty sure laundry day was tomorrow. So I didn't really bother to pack my dirty clothes up since I was going to do that tonight.

Meanwhile at that very same time two green shirts were collecting laundry bags since today was laundry day here at the pit. Of course both green shirts where making their rounds starting with the Joe's first then the green shirt staff, and finally the kid's room.

When they reach the Kid's dorm they did noticed that the kid's laundry bag was not present on the outside of his dorm. The both sighed knowing that the kid should have at least left his laundry bag out. Normally they would just have left the kid's dorm and went on, but they have been order otherwise to make sure the Kid's clothes were washed since he's been doing a lot of heavy training.

When both of them entered it was like a huge whiff of something rancid just enters into their nostrils. "Holy hell what the heck is that smell, Perkins exclaimed?"" Shit whatever it is, it's almost making me gag," Drake exclaimed as well.

Perkins quickly grabs the kid's dirty clothes putting it into the laundry bag, while Drake started to look around as to see where the smell has originated. Sure enough he found the culprit as it turned out to be a jug of something yellowish orange. It was leaking out a bit from the top. Soon enough he another jug of something purple as well.

"Maybe we should take this stuff over to the quartermaster; he might know what it is,"Drake explained. "Sure why not, but first we have to stop by Hawks office to get his laundry as well," Perkins quipped in.

Thirty minutes later both Perkins and Drake where about to gather Hawk's laundry bag in his office. They also placed the strange jug of yellow orange on a desk, when Hawk came from behind them to greet them both. "Ah Perkins and Drake how are you two today?" Both men turned around immediately and saluted to Hawk saying good morning sir.

Of course it didn't take long for Hawk to take a few sniffs himself to notice the strange smell." Uh what is that smell you two?"" Well sir we were going to take to the quartermaster to figure out what it is first."" Yet we don't know what it is either since we found it in the kid's dorm."

Tunnel Rat also was coming about a couple minutes behind Hawk when he was going to give his ammo report count to Hawk when he too noticed the yellow orange substance on the desk. He too notices the smell as well, but instead pops off the top to take a whiff. While holding is nose back from the pungent smell.

Yet he also takes a few experimental sips from the container only to give a large grin to himself.

"You found what in the kid's dorm," Hawk demanded?" Well sir as you can plainly see Tunnel Rat behind you is holding the source in his hand." Hawk quickly turns around seeing Tunnel Rat putting a yellowish jug down on top of the desk.

"Oh hey sir here's my reports on the small arm's ammo counts for today."" Tunnel Rat what is that you're holding?"

"I knew that the Kid was holding out on me," as Tunnel Rat was grinning at the same time. "Holding out on what Tunnel Rat?""Oh I'm sorry sir I forgot you were there." Hawk just rolled his eyes to a totally obvious Tunnel Rat.

"So I ask again Tunnel Rat what is that?"" Oh, well sir it goes by many names."" The most common is Pruno."" What the heck is Pruno?"" You know sir toilet wine. "Seeing that Hawk was still not getting it Tunnel Rat just sighed a bit.

"Ok sir I see you're a bit confused right now, so I'll make it simple to you."" This is basically homemade hooch." Hawk stood there with just a plain look. "Perkins and Drake did you say you found this in the kid's dorm, did you find anything else?"

"Well sir we also found this purplish bottle as well in his room." As Perkins handed it over to Hawk. Hawk opens the bottle top off to take another whiff." Huh this one just smells like regular old grape juice."" Here let me see it sir," Tunnel Rat asked.

"Don't worry sir I'll only take a small sip." Tunnel Rat took a small sip himself only for his eyes to widen in shock for a moment." Whoa this isn't regular grape juice sir; this too has a kick to it, it's sweet though."

"Perkins and Drake drop what you are doing and come along with me, you too Tunnel Rat." Yes sir they said in unison.

Within ten minutes all four of them where in the kid's dorm searching his stuff. They soon find all the Kid's illegal stash. Five gallons of the Pruno and four gallons of the grape stuff." Good god how did he mange to make all this stuff," Perkins inquired?

"Let's see its 1200 hours and the Kid would most likely be in mess having his lunch."" The rest of you follow me with the rest of these illegal libations."

In ten minutes Hawk enters the mess hall as Sergeant Major Beach head was the first to take noticed as he called out for the entire mess to stand at attention. In which all the Joe's and green shirts did in response.

Hawk never really acknowledged to everyone to stand at ease, when he instead called for the head cook sergeant Pop's to come forward. "Yes sir."" Pops would you be so kind as to bring me enough paper cups for the entire mess?"

"Right away sir." Soon enough pop's brought out several sleeves to Hawk. Hawk then orders Perkins and Drake to pour small amounts of the Pruno in each cup with the help of the kitchen staff to hand out to the Joe's and green shirts in the room.

Mean while Private Mark was at the mess hall getting his lunch, but did visit the men's room just right before Hawk made his entrance in. Of course when he came out he really didn't know to make of it when the rest of Joe's and green shirts where standing at attention.

So he pretty much just hid himself from the rest of the Joe's just to observe what was going on.

Soon enough he saw the kitchen staff handing out some cups to everyone. Just then General Hawk told everyone to stand at ease, which he then joined the crowd at hand.

"At ease Joe's, I just wanted to share a little bit of gratitude with all of you doing such a great job here at the pit."" So cheers to all of you."

According to Hawks eyes most of the Joe's didn't really know what to think when he was making his short speech, however most of them took a few whiffs of the drink at hand only to make rather funny faces as to what ever heck this stuff was.

Duke was the first person to really speak up as to ask Hawk what the heck this stuff was." Sir," Duke asked out loud. "Yes Duke what is it?"" Well sir thanks for the congratulations and all, but what heck is this smelly stuff?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, because it seems that one of you in here has tried to make something rather illicit." Duke for a moment was contemplating on what Hawk meant by illicit when he then turned his head looking over to Shipwreck who was sitting with Grunt and Clutch.

Which in turn all of the other Joe's started to look at his direction with some rather accusing eyes." Hey what are you guys looking me for?"" I don't even know what this stuff is," Shipwreck exclaimed.

"No Joe's it's not Shipwreck who's responsible for this, but it is someone who is rather new here," Hawk said plainly.

Beach head then actually listen to Hawks words carefully as he then was thinking only for a short moment when it then hit him. _Wait a minute here the only person who rather new here was the Kid._ He then tried a small sip of the pungent drink at hand.

To him it tasted a bit of peaches, but with a fiery kick to it. His eyes then widen as just as well as his blood started to boil, he then slowly turned around to see where the kid was sitting at.

Of course while this was going on the kid was sitting by himself today as Strike was still in the chow line getting her lunch when all of this was going on. When he got the cup of the stuff, he knew instantly that somehow Hawk must have found his stash. So as a defensive measure he tried to act all innocent and started to slowly make his way to exit.

Yet he did take a cup of the stuff with him as he took one last final drink, before all eyes were upon him, especially the Sergeant Major.

Beach Head's eyes show nothing but rage as well as the veins to his forehead started to pop out when he then started to turn around to find the kid. When he finally focuses on him he let his rage and fury do the talking while letting all the Joe's, green shirts and Kitchen staff know who he was accusing.

"KID THIS BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS, BECAUSE IF IT IS YOU ME HAVE A DATE WITH DISAPLINE." Of course when Beach Head was yelling out loud he got all the Joe's attention in the room as they all started to focus on the kid.

The kid then knew the jig was up as he was stop making his way toward the back entrance to see all the prying and accusing eyes looking at him. He could see rather pissed off Sergeant Major, a grinning Tunnel Rat, and a plain looking Hawk staring at him.

"Oh hey there guys, uh….um…. you know the weather is really nice today. ""Hey you know this stuff…., it's… um… not really that bad you just got to take in small doses." So awe Shit I just make a strategic withdrawal.

To which I just bolted the hell out of there trying to find a hiding spot till this thing blows over. "Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow go get kid and bring him to my office unharmed if possible," Hawk order. "Beach Head go along with them and supervise, but keep your cool around the kid."" Yes sir."

"As for the rest of you just continue with your lunch, if you have any questions about this stuff, feel free to ask Tunnel Rat." When Hawk took his leave from the mess hall, Tunnel Rat got bombarded with questions on what this stuff was.

"So Tunnel Rat what is this stuff," Duke asked?" Well it goes by many names like Pruno and toilet wine, but it's really just some cooked up Hooch."

"Wait a minute here, did you say hooch?""That's what it is Duke, peach hooch."" What how did he make it?"" You know that's the same question I keep asking myself, but I'm pretty sure Hawk will mostly likely would want us to search the kid's dorm to see how he did it."

Mean while the kid is bolting his ass to find a good hiding spot. Of course he couldn't hide in his dorm from Beach head. So he thought it would be clever to hide in the duct work air vents inside the Machine shop. Of course Foster and Phillips where present there.

"Hey Foster and Phillips, I'm going hide for a few moments, be sure not to tell anyone that I'm here ok." "Uh what are you doing kid?"" Just doing some hide and seek that's all."" Uh ok kid."

Within five minutes both Foster and Phillips now see the two resident ninjas looking about in the machine shop area. At first Foster was going to greet them since they didn't really get those kinds of visitors in the machine shop.

But then they were followed by Sergeant Major Beach Head. ""Hey 5472 and 5473 you didn't see the kid come by here did you?""Uh I think so or maybe?"" What do you mean maybe yes or no?"" Uh yes sergeant major we've seen him he's hiding in the vents."

"Oh really," Beach head questions. He motions both Storm Shadow and Snake eyes to out flank the kid so he couldn't make an escape.

The kid on the other hand could not believe that both Foster and Phillips betrayed him, but probably mostly out of fear from the Sergeant major.

Just then Storm Shadow popped his head thru an air grate to come face to face with the kid. I on the other hand was expecting this, but it he still managed to scare the crap out of me. "Kid your presence is required by Hawk."" Uh you know Mr. Ninja guy I think I'll take a rain check on that," as Mark started to crawl back slowly away from the crazy ass white ninja.

Of course when Mark backed away he then felt a pair of strong hands starting to pull and tug on his legs. "Awe crap who the heck is that?"" That would be my fellow brother tugging on you Mark," creepy white Ninja guy told me.

"Oh you mean that other black ninja guy who don't say much?"" That would be Snake Eyes to you kid." As I felt the tugging getting strong, I could hear the Sergeant Major yelling at my ass to give it up. Yet I wasn't having it, as I was holding on to dear life in this vent.

The big problem for me was that, there was nothing for me to hold on to in this smooth vent. I started to slide out while flaying out my arms, until my hands caught on to edge of the ac vent entrance. I held on to dear life as I looked down a bit seeing Snake Eyes tugging on both of my legs.

I was only about maybe ten feet off the ground, by then I could see Foster, Phillips , and Specialist Cover girl looking at me with a bit of amusement on their faces.

Just then Sergeant Major was sounding off to me." Kid just give it up already and come down and face me like a man." I continue to struggle with my grip holding on while responding to the Sergeant Major. "Not till you calm down a bit Sergeant Major."

Till then I could feel Snake Eyes tugging on me even harder as I was holding on, until I hear a creaking noise. The vent was starting to give away from all the force and pressure load I was giving to it. Just then I lost my grip and started to tumble downwards as I landing on the hood of a VAMP.

From that point on I sort of started to sit up only fall down in a heap as my head and body was throbbing from the pain of hitting the hood. And then I was out, as I started to hear the Sergeant major barking out some orders for a medic.

Later on that day the kid was still unconscious as he was being placed gently on a chair in Hawks office.

Lifeline gave the ok since the kid didn't really break any bones, but just knocked himself out. By this time Lifeline just pulled out a smelling salt and placed it under the kid's nose so he could get a good whiff.

In a few seconds the kid was wide awake, while looking around only to see that he was in Hawks office rather than in the infirmary. He saw Lifeline who just instructed him to look at his small light and follow his finger with my eyes.

Before Mark could say a thing to him, Lifeline just left him only in Hawks office. Just then I looked up to see General Hawk looking at him with a plain stare.

I didn't make a single peep to Hawk as he just sat there. I really didn't want to get on this guys bad side, but I knew in a way it was a bit too late.

For moment Hawk just sat there, before giving out a small sigh to the kid. "Normally I would ask you on how you made that stuff in your dorm kid, but from the extensive search that Tunnel Rat and Duke did I could see that in a way you are very crafty."

"So my first question to you is, who taught you how to do it?"" Well sir it's just that when I was on liberty with Clutch I wasn't allowed to follow them or join them in their fun."" So I just made my way to go about buying my alarm clock, radio, and other stuff I might need."

I could see in Hawks eyes that he really didn't want me to shoot on the details of my shopping spree. "Listen kid I don't want to hear about your shopping ok, I just want to know who taught you how to do this."

"Well to tell you the truth sir, it was a memory that popped up in my head when I was at a store drinking some free peach sample that's all."" In a way part of my memory is starting to come back to me."

"Basically the idea of the peach fire came from a man who visited the orphanage when I was twelve or thirteen."" Along with his wife looking for adoption. ""The last thing I remember was that he was an ex convict looking to do right."

"In a way he saw how we were suffering at the orphanage, but couldn't say or do nothing about it since the head priest did threaten him with cancelation of adoption if he ever mention it to the outside world." "So as a parting gift of pity, he left the recipe to make this pruno with us."

"So private you're telling that some of your memory is coming back?"" Well sir just a small bit of it, I mean it was the peach drink that trigger it.""Anything else kid?"" At the moment no sir."

"Look sir I know you guys looked pretty steamed about all this, so here this." I got up and started to take off my side arm belt and holster along with my SIG P226, along with my dog tags, and ID card and placed it on Hawks desk.

Hawk sat there with almost little to no expression on his face, until the kid started to take his side arm, tags, and ID off. His first thought was that he thinks the kid is resigning.

"You quitting on me kid? ""Well sir since I made something that I wasn't suppose to make, I thought that you wouldn't want me around here anymore. "

"Well I am upset with you don't get wrong kid, but I will not kick you out of here."" You just need a little bit of discipline that's all.""So why don't you hold on to these for a little while longer." As hawk pushed the kids stuff back to him.

"Are you sure sir?"" I'm very sure kid.""Well then what kind of punishment are you planning giving me then?"" Personally I don't really give or dish out punishments." The kid started to sigh in a bit of relief.

When hawk saw this, he thought he should play a bit with the kid." However, punishments are met with my approval and are carried out by the Sergeant Major."" You may know him as Beach Head." The kid's face just turned white all of sudden.

"Oh one more thing private before I let you go, your new room assignment is as follow. ""You're being assigned to Dusty."" Well can I at least get my stuff sir?"" Don't worry about it; we've moved all your things to his room."" By the way he's waiting outside my office."" So why don't you go make yourself acquainted with him."

"Yes sir," the kid saluted while putting his side arm back on with his tags and ID.

Mean while in the mess hall. Head cook Pop's along with his right hand man Roger are doing their normal routine cleaning up the kitchen. Roger comes along with the five gallons of pruno along with the four gallons of the purple stuff.

"Hey Pop's what do you want me to do with this orange shit." Pop's with his rather gruff voice just told him to dump in the sink.

Roger continues to dump the peach pruno down the drain as he held his nose away from the pungent smell." Good god this shit stinks." Though he did saved just a small amount for him and Pop's to try. "Hey Pop's you want to try some of this pruno?"

"Eh sure why not." They both take a good swig from the last container only to gag a bit due to the alcoholic content. "Oh man this shit is strong."" Who made this by the way? ""Did you forget already Pop's, it was that kid."

"Really the kid made this stuff?"" Yeah apparently out of peaches sugar and yeast."" What about that grape stuff over there?"" Well Pop's I think that's just grape juice."" Huh that's not the usual stuff that we usually get anyways."

"Here let me take a sip of it."" Whoa, this isn't grape juice Roger it's sweet like grape juice, but this has a kick to it.""Well Pop's all this stuff came from that kid's room where Tunnel Rat brought it in."" Huh so the kid made this hooch then."

"You know I would like to get to know this kid, I think he could help us out."" Roger get with Thompson and find out more about this kid."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dusty pretty much stayed asleep in his top bunk while the kid took the bottom. He didn't really mind him all that much. All he knew is that the kid screwed up royally. Originally he was suppose to get him awake at about 0400 to get the kid fitted and ready for Beach heads punishment to him.

Oh if only this kid knew the kind of shit that he was about to go thru. Dusty turned his head towards the kid's clock radio only to see that it was ten minutes to get up. Officially he woke about twenty minutes ago on his own.

Well at least this kid is a quite sleeper. No snoring which was a huge relief to him since Gung ho was loud and proud with his snore. I look again at the kids clock five minute till, well I guess I'll just get up and get this kid geared up.

"Ok kid rise and shine," dusty exclaimed loudly while turning on the lights. The kid was still sound asleep as Dusty went on. So he did the conventional thing to do in this situation. He shook his ass awake. The kid started to groggily get up.

"Uh what, uh…..what time is it?"" It's 0400 kid now get up."" Wait its 400 am."" Couldn't you just give me thirty more minutes?"" No can do kid, I got to get you geared up and ready for PT."" Huh, you know I dress myself in my own sweats?"

"Oh you're not going in your PT gear kid. ""Huh, what do mean then."" I got to get you geared up, by getting your battle uniform on." Just then Dusty hands the kid his black scout sniper uniform to him.

The kid looked at it since it was made with a rather tough material, possibly cotton with a polyester mix. It was black as can be as it was a long sleeve button shirt with black trousers. With some pockets here and there.

When Dusty meant geared up to me. I thought it was just another uniform for me to put on, not literally putting on all of my armaments. Which included my side arm, my secondary and primary weapons. Along with all the ammunition mags and clips.

Also did I mention, by basic survival gear, along with my med kit, oh let's not forget my helmet as well. All in all it was about maybe seventy five to fifty pounds of gear I had on, but with my AS50 and ACR on me it might as well have been and extra twenty or thirty pounds.

In a way it was close to a hundred pounds worth of gear I had on. Good god I looked like some over grown ape with all this shit on. So my next question to Dusty was. "Are you guys sending me a mission or something?"

"Well the only mission I know of that you're being sent on, is a mission of discipline with Beach head."" All right now let's get going to Pt."

Soon enough I was out of here. Holy shit this stuff was so heavy, that often I thought I was going to lose my balance. Before I could get top side to the PT assembly, I met by Sergeant Major himself. I could tell he had a rather large grin on his face even thought he had is mask on.

"Well good morning kid I'm glad you made it."" Huh you look rather spiffy with your gear on."" Don't worry by the time you're done today you'll be filthy just like any other grunt here."" Oh by the way I got some extra ammo for you."

I chose not to say anything to Beach Head since I didn't want to get yelled at by him, but my eyes protested when I saw the extra magazine belt with ACR ammo. Not to mention another belt with extra mags for my AS50.

Crap I just got another twenty pounds extra. No wait correction. Twenty five more pounds. When Beach head saw my camel empty as he made sure I had water in it. Not to mention the two extra canteens of water attached to my belt.

I guess he heard about my extra studies with Lifeline, since I took a lot of interest in it in wanting to learn of do some minor patching up. Lifeline would often tell me to carry extra water for such purposes. Soon enough Sergeant Major just started to bark orders at me to move it.

When I got to the Pt assembly area, I thought I was going to get a couple of stares, but nope. Instead I just started to exercise. Even on the run this stuff just bogged me down. The positive thing was that my gear and suit did keep me warm throughout the cold morning.

Yet I knew that by the time day light started to hit up, that I would be sweating like a pig. Luckily Sergeant Major was nice enough to let me refill my camel whenever I needed. I guess they didn't want me to get all dehydrated from the constant exercise.

It finally dawned on me that this was the discipline I kept hearing about. I guess this is there punishment for screw ups like me. Every exercise that I had to do I had to do it with all this stuff on, including the obstacle course.

By the time Pt was done, I thought that I was going with the others to get breakfast, but no Sergeant Major had other plans for me. Basically I had to do another run around the perimeter of the base while holding up my loaded AS50.

I pretty much did this for about an hour extra, before I could go and grab some breakfast. Pretty much for the rest of the day they had me with my gear on even when I had to go to classes. At the same time during certain hours of the day Sergeant Major would pull me aside whenever I had free time to do more exercises.

Basically this was my punishment, in which I thought would only last a few days. It turned out to two months, then to be followed by four months of Kp duty. So from sun up to sun down I was completely exhausted.

I often would ask my roommate Dusty, that in the mornings just to shake my ass awake or drop some water on me to get me up. I was doing this so often, that on most nights I would just sleep with my gear on. At least Strike would be there to encourage me to go on and on.

She would tell me that the pay off at the end of all this would be, that I would be much stronger. Yet as the weeks wore on, I knew that this was starting to get to me. I think by week five or six; I was starting to get rather exhausted quickly.

Heck even when I could go to meal times, I would often eat something light or just not really eat all that much. I would even skip meals, as I consumed as much water as I could. By the time I made it to Strikes tutoring session, I was almost completely out of it.

"Ok kid, so I want you to see if you could comprehend this paragraph here?" As Strike got out a simple hook on phonics booklet out. Only for Strike to notice that the kid looked really out of it.

Strike sat there looking at Mark hoping that he would try and focus a little more into his studies, but she knew that he was rather exhausted just from the look on him face. _Huh I wonder if I should tell him that he has a few days to go with this punishment of his, well at least the hard part._

"Sigh, you know Mark why don't we call it a night ok."" Because you look like you could really use a good night's rest."

Mark just tiredly looks at Strike with not much of an expression to her, as he tried to get up on his feet only to collapse back into his seat." Look kid, let me help you ok."" Just put your arm around my shoulders ok."

Strike then lifted him up to his feet, only for to grunt a bit do to the amount gear and weight this kid was packing. To which she got her roommate Lady J to help her out.

Within in ten minutes they reached to Dusty's room where the kid sleeps. Luckily Dusty was in to let all three of them into his room to lay the kid on the bottom bunk. Of course they took his weapons to make sure they were not locked or load.

Mark tried to say thank you to Strike and Lady J, but was hushed up quick by Strike only to let him just to have a good sleep.

Man my head was spinning right now, even though I tried to sleep. I used what little bit of strength I had left to get my camel hose into my mouth to take a much needed drink. It didn't last long, because my camel was completely dry after two sips.

I just close my eyes hoping that sleep will take me soon.

The very next morning the alarm clock goes off; Dusty just pops out of bed ready to conquer the new day. "All right kid rise and shine, its start of a new day." Of course when Dusty pops out of bed while heading to the bathroom, the kid is still fast asleep.

"Ok kid you already had your five minutes of extra beauty sleep, it now time to get up." Dusty waits for a few seconds to see that kid is being a bit more stubborn this time. "All right don't say that I didn't warn you," as Dusty went to retrieve a large glass of cold water to get the kid up.

In an instant he dumps large glass of cold water on top the kids head, and yet he still did not flinch." Huh I got to hand to you, but you can't play possum with me forever."

So Dusty went by the kid's bedside to wake him up to old fashion way, by nudging him away. "Ok kid come wake up," as Dusty nudged him on his shoulder. After a few seconds went by, Dusty nudged him again calling him out by his nick name.

After a couple of tries Dusty was now getting a bit concern with the kid. After a third try of trying to get the kid awake, Dusty went ahead and removed the kid'ss blanket. Only to find it completely soaked with this kids sweat.

He also sweated right through his own clothes. He immediately checked the kids pulse. Only to sigh in a small relief that the kid had a pulse, but a weak one at that. Upon inspection, Dusty also notice that the kids breathing was rather fast.

In an instant, he got on the emergency com, to get a medic or Lifeline here on the double. Lifeline answers the com asking what the medical emergency is. "Yeah Lifeline it's me Dusty, but it's the kid he is not responding when I tried to wake him up."" He as a rather weak pulse and somehow sweated right through his clothes."

"All right I'm on way, just don't do anything else." Within the span of seven minutes Lifeline was now in Dusty's room along with a spare gurney. He quickly goes to work in trying to resuscitate the kid as best as he can.

But no dice, nothing was working. Within a couple of minutes, Strike was coming by to see what's the hold is up with the kid. After all she didn't want to see the kid get yelled at by the Sergeant Major, not since he only has a couple days left on this harsh punishment of his.

"Hey Dusty what taking you two so long," as Strike exclaimed while barging in to his dorm. Only she was stopped dead in her tracks, to see Lifeline tending to Mark who looks rather unconscious. While Dusty had a real concern looks on his face.

"What happen to him," Strike said in worried tone." Oh good you here Strike, I actually need the both you to help move the kid back to the infirmary a sap."" The kid is in really bad shape right now, I need to get him stabilize."

Even though the kid was in the lower bunk, they still needed to place him in a gurney that was at the same height. So to improvise, both Strike and Dusty placed the foot lockers of the kids and Dusty to support the gurney.

With Lifelines careful instruction they placed him on the gurney, while Lifeline injected the kid with an IV needle for some much needed nutrients and water. On the single count of one, both Strike and Dusty lifted the kid up, only to grunt out loud from the kids weight.

Dusty was the first to speak up," good god how much gear is this kid packing?""Never mind that Dusty, but I need you two to concentrate on helping me get this kid to the infirmary."

About seven minutes later Lifeline along with an assistant were preparing measures in getting private mark some much needed liquids and nutrients in his body, while both Dusty and Strike started to undress the kid.

It was with much surprise to both Dusty and Strike seeing how much gear, ammunition, and stuff this kid was packed on with. The kid was carrying about three times the amount of ammunition then he would normally carry. Along with extra canteens, a full medical kit, his normal gear, and an empty camel pack.

They also helped removed his battle uniform. To which they were completely soaked from his sweat. From just looking at the kids half naked body they could see that kid was suffering from something.

His skin was chapped and scaly as if it was dried. Even with his eyes closed, they look sunken a bit. His lips were also chapped. "Ok Lifeline we got him undressed and his stuff off," Dusty exclaimed. Lifeline came over quickly to examine the kid a bit more.

While Lifeline was examining him, Strike spoke up with a concern tone. "So Lifeline do you know what's wrong with him." While keeping his gazed on the kid, he promptly answers." Well from the looks of skin, facial features, body heat, and quick breathing the kid is suffering from massive dehydration."

"Don't worry you two, I'll get him back to his old self, in the mean time just go on ahead and get yourself to PT, before Sergeant Major blows his stack."" Also I'll notify Hawk of the situation here." Of course when Strike left she had a very worried look on her face, when Dusty just patted her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry Strike the kid is in good hands. ""Yeah I know, but it just I should have said or done something when Mark wasn't looking to good yesterday."

Two days later the kid was still out of it, as Strike sat there watching the kid whenever she had free time on her hands to make a visit. By now pretty much everyone who was associated with the kid would come by to see how he's doing.

Beach head didn't get much as a scolding by Hawk, since he thought he was in the right make this kid punishment as long lasting as it could be. But after hearing what had happen, he did relent from carrying it out since he felt the kid had learned his lesson well.

Yet I don't think the kid going to be too happy to find out when comes to that the rest of his punishment is KP duty for the next three months. Within a few minutes Lifeline came in to check the kid's vitals. "Hey Lifeline how long do you think he'll be out?"

"It's hard to say Strike."" From the blood test that I ran on him, his volume was really low."" He was that dehydrated," Strike said. "I'm afraid so, anyways I'll be back in thirty." Strike sat back in her chair feeling nothing but guilt.

"I should have said something." Until she heard a faint mumble that drew her out of her thoughts. She then focuses her gaze at Mark.

Mark started to rumble from his slumber, as he started to open his eyes. Everything seemed as blurry to him as he tried to focus a bit.

All man I feel so weak and tired. I take a look around with my eyes only to notice that's it like either late afternoon or early morning. "Oh shit I'm going to be late, awe man Sergeant Major is going to chew my ass out." I tried my best to sit up and get out of bed only to be hindering from someone.

Strike was just as surprised as Mark was as she got up from her chair alerting Lifeline that the kid is awake, while trying to hold him back. "Hey take easy there mark," Strike said with a small smile on her face.

"St…Strike, what are you doing in my room?"" Guess again kid."" Huh,…what do you mean?"" Oh never mind, I got to get to Pt before Sergeant Major chew's me out again."" I know I can make it."" Man why do I feel so weak?"

"You're not going anywhere today kid, you're going to rest ok," Strike said with a bit of sternness in her voice. Just then Lifeline enters to check the kid's vitals once more. "Well I'm glad you are awake kid, now I'm going to do some simple test and checks to see if your vitals are ok."

"Am I'm in the infirmary again?"" You sure are kid, you're lucky that we got to you in time." Before I could ask another question, all of sudden I got a massive headache. To the point where I was about to cry. "Oh god my head, it hurts!"

Strike had a worried look on to her face as she held the kid down, while Lifeline asked few simple questions. "Mark where does it hurt?"" It's like it's on my right side of my head. ""Anything else you can tell me kid? ""Yeah it can barely see out of my left eye."

"Hmm, it sounds like you got a pretty nasty migraine."" I can give a fairly strong pain medication to combat that, but I need you to calm down and rest ok." I just nodded to him instead of answering. When I took his medicine, for some reason I started to feel a bit sleepily. And in a few seconds I was out again.

When I came to again, Strike wasn't around anymore. Then again I think it was morning again, since I got some eggs and waffles for my first meal. Just then Lifeline came in to my room to check on me.

"Oh you're awake Mark, that's good feeling a little bit better today?"" When I turned my head a bit, I could feel a little bit of a mild pain sort like a troubling pain."

"Well don't worry too much about that, it will go away in time."" Uh Lifeline what happen?"" Oh well you were unconscious and unresponsive when Dusty tried to wake you up."" Apparently you were suffering from a major case of dehydration."

"Dehydration, I don't understand I tried to drink as much as I needed, or when Beach Head would allow me."" Well in that case you didn't skip any meal by any chance?"

"Well maybe just one or two I suppose. ""Look Mark I know if you're lying to me, now please be truthful." "All right then maybe like five or seven meals then, but not in a row."" Ok look I know you were very tired and all, but you cannot skip meals like that ok."" It is probably why you got so sick and dizzy, if not for your massive headache."

I just sat there taking in Lifelines scolding to me, only to think about how many problems I already caused. "Man all I do cause you people headaches," as I said out loud in a depressing way. "Hey mark you're not causing me any problems; it's my job to keep up your good health."

Later that day I pretty much just slept and watched some TV. I couldn't help but think of how much of a sorry burden I've been on these people as I lay here moping.

Lunch came by and went as I ate as much as I could. Yet Strike didn't come by until around my dinner time. She came in with happy smile to her face seeing me up. She pulled up a chair to sit next me. "So how are you feeling today kid?"

"Ok I suppose," I said bit softly to her." Hey you ok, you seem a bit down in the dumps?"" I'm sorry I let you down Strike." Strike cocked her head to side," huh why are you apologizing to me?"" I've been nothing but trouble to all of you."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"" I mean look at all the problems I caused," as I turn my head to side to hide my tears. Strike sat there thinking about what the kid was talking about, till she started to put two and two together.

Strike stood up a bit to lean on the railing of the kid's bed, while gently moving his head back to her so she could see his eyes. "Hey don't get teary eye on me."" Look Mark we all make mistakes and for the record you haven't let me down at all."" You just need to learn from them ok."" I'm pretty sure you'll never try that thing again right." I just nodded to her silently.

"Good now cheer up ok, I like when you're happy ok."" Any ways I'm also here to let you know that the hard discipline part is over ok." "What's next for me then?"" Well you'll get to go on your regular routine, but you'll have about three months KP duty lined up for you ok."" I guess that's ok then." Strike just smiled at me letting me know that everything's going to be all right.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I finally got out of the hospital only after a week or so. So as a nice gesture from Hawk he gave me a couple of week's hiatus on my next phase discipline in order to catch up on some important lessons in mechanical training and the rest of my classes.

Of course within that time frame I found out that this place has it shares of cliques. I mean there are only two of them Joes and green shirts. What really sucks for me is my age. Since I'm the lowest man on the totem pole here, being my age it was hard for me to make friends.

Sure I got Strike and couple her friends, but I could tell that they didn't seem that they wanted to hang out with a teenager like myself. I mean I'm eighteen, practically an adult. But that's not how rest of people here sees it.

It's always tuff being the new kid and all. Especially tuff making new friends, I mean a few days ago I was drinking a coke getting to know this green shirt fighter pilot who was only about a couple years older than me. The next week I found out that he was KIA.

And in way it kind got to me, as I felt kind of alone here. I kept thinking about it even when I was at shooting practice with Sergeant Low-Light. I was popping off rounds as usual with my M40 sniper rifle. As I lie down concentrating on my shots, not that I needed to since my natural instinct took over. I kept wondering about my dilemma.

"Sergeant can I ask you question?"" Sure right after you make your next shot kid." I quickly popped off my next round as I knew it hit dead center. "That's another center hit good job kid, now what did you wanted to ask me?"

"Have you ever had a felt like you were out place or something like that Sergeant?"" All the time kid, all the time. "Oh." I look down my scope and popped off another round to hit dead center again. Before Low-Light was about acknowledge another great hit from the kid, he takes notice of his somewhat sadden state.

"That's another good shot kid, by the way what do you mean by feeling out place?"" Well I guess what I'm saying is if you ever felt like being alone here."" Well to be honest with you kid, no."

"When I first got here some years back I was sort of by myself, yet in time I did make some great friends here over the years."" And I'm sure you will too, you just got to give it a little bit of time."" I know it seems like everyone is giving you hard time, but that's only because they want to train you right."

"You are also very young as well and I can see how that might be a problem as well."" Again just give it some time ok."" I guess I will then thanks Sergeant Low-Light."" Not a problem kid, now let's finish this out and call it a day."

I finish out the rest of rifle training with Sergeant Low-Light, while thinking about what he had said. Just give it some time kid. Well how much time am I suppose to give it till I'm twenty, thirty, or forty? Whatever it is, I think it's going to be long haul for me in my case.

Shit even during the rest of the two weeks, I took notice on how different I really was with everyone else. From my taste to music, I would listen to the more current EDM music, while everyone else was wondering what I was listening to. To them it felt like just music that repeated itself with no lyrics.

Yet to me it was cool and catchy. I would often bring my satellite radio on the days that I did mechanical work with Foster and Phillips. Who at first didn't seem to mind, but eventually they got sick of it. Instead most of these green shirts and Joes would listen to country music.

To me they sounded like a bunch of conformists. Heck even my entertainment taste where way off. I would enjoy cheap action movies and television programs. While everyone else either read books, play chess, or wanted to watch sports.

It even got to the point that Strike would rather have time with her friends than with me. So by the time my punishment for the next three months was about to start, the holiday season started to roll in.

Thanksgiving wasn't much; sense it wasn't really a big deal here. I mean some Joes and green shirts would take off for a few days. No Christmas was the huge holiday here.

Just about everyone I knew would take off for a week or two. When it came by I was only done with about an eighth of my punishment. KP duty wasn't that bad. Either it being cleaning dishes to, peeling some potatoes or other veggies.

At least they gave me the option to do it at any time I wanted to do it. So I opted to do it at night before lights out.

When Christmas day came by, the pit was run by a skeleton crew of a few green shirts and some Joes. I even wished Strike a good holiday when she left for the week to see her family in Iowa.

For me as an ok Christmas present, Hawk gave me the week off from KP duty. After Christmas dinner here at the pit, I followed pretty much the rest of the handful of green shirts to the top side. Even with the sun still out it was fairly cold out here.

At least I had a wool standard issue jacket to wear, as most of the green shirts started to pile near by the entrance. In few minutes they started to break out into singing some good old Christmas type songs like jingle bells and silent night.

Most of us were sitting on some picnic tables, while some stand. I really didn't know the words to many of these songs, so I just sat here and listen.

Soon enough one of the older green shirt quartermasters was singing next to me while passing out some cigarettes. When he saw me he held out his pack to me seeing if I wanted one, while singing. At first I was like really are you sure with my expression on my face?

He just motion with his head with approval. I didn't really want to be rude so I took one gingerly from his pack. Wow is I could say to myself. I mean the last time I tried to get a cigarette was from that one Joe who I think his name was Mutt.

Kind of weird I thought since this guy was a dog handler type. His dogs name was Junkyard I think. Anyways some time ago he was passing out cigs to some green shirts and Joes. I just happen to be in the area.

When at first I thought he would allowed me to have one, he did held out his pack to me to take one only to snatch it away from me at the last second. He then slapped the side of my head while saying about how minors should never smoke while laughing at me.

I'm like really man, you know I'm 18 right. It really didn't matter to him as he brushed me off telling me to scram.

But anyways I took the cig from this cool green shirt and held it while he lit. I took my first drag while tasting the tobacco. Of course I had enough sense not to inhale the smoke, since I didn't want to get addicted.

I sat here for a few minutes smoking my cig while listening to some Christmas carols. Next thing I know another green shirt comes by to sit next to me. "Hey kid is this seat taken?"" Nah man go on right ahead."" Cool thanks kid."

This other green shirt who sat next to me was a rather skinny dude with some brown hair. "It's a nice don't you think kid? ""Yeah it's nice, just a bit cold I suppose."" I always like it when we greenies have these small get togethers even on the holidays."

"It sort of means that in a way we are all in this together."" Huh I guess so mister."" Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself to you, my name is Roger."" Well nice to meet you Roger, most people call me kid, but my name is Mark, or Private Mark."

"Say Roger I think I've seen you before, do you work with the quartermaster?"" Actually kid I'm a cook here at the pit."" Oh, huh I guess I haven't seen you there before since I've been doing some Kp." "Yeah I usually work with the line cooks, that's why you don't see me often."

"Say kid, would you like to meet some friends of mine here at the pit?"" Yeah sure why not, it's not like I got anything else better to do."

In few seconds we left only to go over a few tables down. Soon enough I came to a table towards the end. There was a much older man with some grey white hair; he had a rather pale complexion with some wrinkles near his eyes. To me he seems to be a little bit heavy set.

The other guy that sat next him was another green shirt, who like roger was skinny as well only he had a completely shaved head. All in all I think Roger and this other guy had to be like mid thirties to me. "So kid this old bastard right here name is pops while this skinny bastard is Thompson."

"Hey nice to meet you two."" Likewise kid," pop's said with a gravelly voice. "So why do they call you pop's is that a Joe name?"" Actually kid my full name is Paul post."" Everyone one calls me Pop's because I'm literally the oldest green shirt here at the pit."" I'm also the head cook."

"Quiet Thompson over there works in communications here."" Say kid I see you spitting up a storm from smoking that cig right there. ""You look like you could use a drink."". If you got some pops then that'll be cool then."

He pulls out a thermos of his while pouring it into a plastic cup that comes with it, while handing it to me. Without much thinking I take my first drink, only for my eyes to wide in shock to what I just drank.

It was none other than my grape wine drink that I made a couple of months back. Pop's who was across from me just smiled." Whoa where did you get this?"" Well kid if you didn't know better that was your grape wine from your personal stash."

"I guess you don't remember that day in the mess hall, we were the ones that poured your drinks to the rest of the Joes and staff."" After tasting it myself I couldn't just the pour the rest of it down the drain."" I also saved a little bit of your peach fire pruno, if you would like some."

I took one large gulp to finish off my grape wine, just so I can have a taste of my peach pruno. To which Pop's happily obliged. Awe man it was just like I remember before my stash got raided. It still burned of peaches.

"I guess my first question is how much you saved, because if so I would like to buy it from you. ""Well I'm sorry about that one kid; because I was order to pour almost all of it down the drain by some watch full eyes."" What I have here in my flask and thermos is all that is left."

"Oh," as I looked down with a crestfallen look to my face. "I guess my question to you kid, if you could would you make it again?" I looked up again in an instant to see Pop's eyes wondering what his angel was at.

"What are you crazy hell no." "If I did it again I'm pretty dame sure they will kick me out of here."" Well hypothetically speaking kid, what if you had a place from prying eyes."" You think you would do it again."

"Hypothetically, I guess so….what are you getting at by the way?"" Well kid, I got a bit of proposition for you that can make you a lot of money."" Uh ok I'm listening. ""The plan is simple I want to commission your help in making me some hooch for sale."

"Like how much ten twenty gallons?" Pops just gives a small chuckle. "No kid you think too small."" I'm talking about at least a few hundred gallons."" But not this pruno, I'm talking about corn whiskey."

"Uh ok I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here, I don't know how to make whiskey and two I don't know if I should be having this conversation with you."

"Ok kid let me start over with you. ""Oh by the way do prefer for me call you kid or by your other name?"" Well I never really like to be called kid, but somehow I kind of grown use to it."

"Ok kid in about the next few months they are going to retire me."" What I mean by they, I mean the superiors here at the pit."" I'm nearly fifty years old with load of medical problems."" Unfortunately my benefits are what you can say are a mere pittance."

"I have this project of wanting to make some serious money so that I can have an ok retirement."" If you must know all three of us at one time were becoming Joe's here."" Unfortunately it was never meant to be."" We all got some fairly serious injuries that benched us in some sort of way."

"The retirement benefits here at the pit are very different between greenies like me and you and for the Joes."" To put it in a nut shell, if you're a Joe you get better perks."

"Awe man that really sucks I suppose."" But suppose if I were to help you out."" How the heck am I suppose to make all this stuff in the kitchen?" Pop's once again laughs. "Again kid I got that covered."" If you partner with me kid along with roger and Thompson here whatever money is made will be split four ways evenly."

"Awe man I don't what I'm getting myself into, but I could use some new friends and maybe the extra cash, so I'm in." We shook on it then and there.

At first I really I didn't know what I got myself into, but my fears where later put aside as I got some new friends to hang out with. And my new friends, both Roger and Thompson were pretty cool to me. They would introduce me to some other green shirts here at the pit.

One of the benefits of that was that I actually got to meet a few people that shared the same taste in music and free time. In a way I now feel more of a part of crowd than ever before. I hung out more with these guys than I did with Strike or much less my teachers here at the pit.

When it came time to make the so call whiskey that Pop's wanted me to make, I thought it was going to be here on base at the pit. But nope they had it out in the desert near some small town.

The perfect cover for this operation was that I was to come along with the head Kitchen boss and lead cooks to get food supplies. Basically I help out with loading and off loading of food stuffs. Since Pops was the senor man here no one really question him.

He would often tell me that Road Block would try to run his kitchen. He was a very nice guy to me, but I could see some of the resentment that Pops had towards him. It's that sort of mentality that some random Joe could just walk in to your work space and shit all over it without any retaliation from the staff or higher ups.

Because after all you're the low man on the stick. Since I was on KP duty for the next three or four months, Pops insisted to Hawk, that he would personally make sure that I will fulfill my punishment however Pops see fits. As always Hawk agreed to Pops demands.

So getting excursion time off the pit was not an issue so as long it was towards my Kp duties. Man Pop's had this all planned out to a T. Basically about two or three times during the week I would come along on these supply runs that would last fairly all day.

Basically it was a ruse in that while most of the staff would load and off load food, I and Pops would go out to an abandon area of town. Roger would keep an eye out with the resupply, while Thompson who worked in communications would keep Pops up to date on any information. Especially if they were to get surprise visits from some of the Joes to make sure I was doing what I was supposed to be doing.

Well basically Pop's wanted me to make a corn mash whiskey. I was able to get a crash course on it from pops and a couple of history books from the Pit common room. All in all it really wasn't all that hard to make, only just a little bigger of an operation.

Like I said making the mash was the easy part as we would make loads and loads of this stuff. We would spend a total of about a couple of weeks making the mash. By the third we would have added the water and loads of yeast.

Of course during that same time we would get here early to spent time cooking this stuff with a constant heat. Pops actually paid off a local in the area to watch the whiskey mash as it cooked while we couldn't be there. Of course with the promise of letting this guy have a 10 gallon barrel of his own in the end of the process.

Pops would take the extra precaution to make sure that my face wasn't exposed to the stranger at hand, in case Pops got busted. So in the process of four to five weeks we started to barrel this stuff up in 10 gallon wooden barrels. Apparently we bottle up close to seventy 10 gallon barrels, which is around 700 gallons of corn whiskey.

Since this being a dessert and all heating the barrels came easy. Once the operation was done I still had about a couple of weeks left on my KP punishment. Yet Pops was cool that he would often let me goof off in the kitchen either by just hanging out or doing some minor chore like change out napkin dispensers.

Man three months of KP blew by quick; it was close to April now. My birthday came and went in January with some happy birth days from some of the Joes and green shirts that I knew best. I'm 19 now. Roger later told me that Pops last day was around early May.

So about a week before Pops was to leave for good, I met up with him along with Roger and Thompson on a lazy Sunday.

"Hey kid how have you been?" "I've been doing fine." "Oh by the way I was able to find a buyer for the whiskey."" We made a pretty hefty profit." When Pops told me that they made some money on the whiskey, I was thinking of a rather decent amount of money like of few thousand dollars.

"So how much did we make like fifty or seventy five thousand?"" Once again kid you think too small."" We made about five million. ""Wait, you made what again!?"" Keep your voice down kid." I just nodded with agreement.

"We made five million off of this."" What no way you guys made that much."" No we did in fact I got your share right here." Pops literally handed me a duffle bag that had some weight to it. When I opened the zipper up, my eyes just widen in complete shock.

Just loads hundred dollar bills. I was so excited, but at the same time I was scared. I mean I can't be seen with this kind of cash here at the pit. Awe man I'll get in all sorts of trouble.

"Look pop's it's nice that you guys made shit load of money, but I can't be seen here with all this cash." "Hey don't worry kid I got it covered as well.""To put it in simple terms kid I'm going to have your money stashed away in a special account, preferably offshore."

"Before I leave I will leave you some special instructions just meant for your eyes only."" And one more thing kid we couldn't have done this without you.""So we all want to say thank you from the bottom of our hearts. ""So wait are all of you leaving then?"

Roger spoke next, "that's right Mark we now have a secure future within our grasp."" I always wanted to become a Joe, but now I know that will never be."" Instead I look forward to living abroad with a much brighter future."

"One more thing Mark you have greatest potential of become a Joe here, so don't waste ok." Thompson just smiled at me; I could see that he really didn't have a going away speech for me. So in the next two weeks I spent as much time with my green shirt friends as I can, till their time came to leave.

I then looked at the instruction card that Pops left me as it had just a series of numbers on here. I think it was a phone number. When Pop's left the pit here they really didn't say so much as a goodbye to him. Yet I said my goodbyes to him and my friends. Maybe one day I'll see him again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Its summer time again here at the pit and boy it is hot as always. Pretty much my days just consisted of doing my routine here and there. I can now read and write at a real decent level that I don't need any more lessons from Strike.

But I did take some time to hang out with her, even though she's a Joe. I was getting really good with my sniper training with Sergeant Low-Light, that I've master the art of invisibility so to speak. I mean I'm no ninja here but I could hold my own.

Every day I was getting stronger and stronger. I also can drive just about every tank and vehicle here at the pit. So all in all I think I was doing pretty well. If life was going to be like this for the rest of my days, then I say that I'll be here till I'm fifty maybe.

Yet I still thought about Pop's, even though he was gone and much older for my taste in friends, but none of the less he still was my friend. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts when Strike came by my way letting me know that Hawk wanted to see me. Since I was near the recreational area since I had little bit more free time on my hands.

So without delaying much further I went ahead straight to Hawk's office. At first I thought Strike was going to come with, but nope. I guess I'm on my own this time.

Soon enough I got to his office in about a few minutes. I was going to sit down to relax a bit, until I was told by his secretary to just go on in.

Soon as I got in I exchange formalities with Hawk, in an obedient fashion as always. "Private Mark reporting as order sir." I quickly saluted as well waiting for Mr. Hawk's acknowledgment which was quick as always.

"Take a seat private," was all I heard out of him. I sat here nervously wondering what was going on or what he wanted. I continue to sit here looking at Hawk shuffling some papers." So kid how are you doing?"" I'm doing ok sir."

"Well I'm just going to cut to the chase with you private."" I'm sending you out on a mission more or less to test your abilities out."" A mission, like what kind of mission," I said confusingly?"" Pretty much just a rim of the mill reconnaissance mission, basically observe and report."

"Uh I got question sir.""Yes Private."" One when am I going and two am I doing this by myself."" Well you'll be briefed in a couple of days, and no you will not be alone." Ok was my only real response to Hawk. I just continued to sit here taking it in trying not to look too nervous around the general.

But too late, I think he finally took notice as Hawk continued to look me over. Hawk sighed a bit to himself, but tried to reassure the kid that it's ok.

"Ok kid calm down. ""Just to let you know it's ok to get a bit jittery especially from a pre mission briefing from me."" So just go about doing your routine as always and in a couple days you'll be briefed."" Yes sir, is that all then?"" Yes you can go now." I got up and saluted to Hawk as he did the same back to me.

As soon as I got out of there my stomach felt like it had a knot in it. I guess this is a normal feeling I suppose, then again I checked my watch seeing that I was nearly dinner time. So I guess that knot feeling was hunger after all.

I just make a quick dash to the mess hall to get some dinner. Man I had so many unanswered questions going through my mind right now. Why didn't I ask something like where it was or how many people were coming along? Well I guess it's too late now I suppose. I just wanted to get my food and maybe eat outside while I try not to ponder on this too much.

As soon as I got my tray prep and ready I was about to walk with it outside, till I heard a familiar voice calling to me." Kid…hey kid…." I stop to look over my shoulder to see who's calling me. It was none other than Tunnel Rat calling me and waving me down.

"Hey kid why don't you come over and sit with us ok, we saved you a seat." I sighed a bit to myself, but none the less turned around. I smiled a bit to Tunnel Rat as he pulled out the chair for me. I sat down right with Strike right across from me giving a nice bright smile to me.

"Hey Strike," I said kind of plainly to her but with a little bit of an upbeat to her. "Hey yourself kid," Strike said back to me with a small chuckle to her voice.

I just start to dig in from there on not really saying much to everyone. Of course for Strike she picks up on the kid's uneasiness. As if something was bothering him. So naturally she tried to poke and prod with the kid to see what's wrong with him.

"You ok Kid?" I look up towards Strike and try to play it off as if I was ok. "Uh yeah I'm ok.""Hmm you don't look so sure." Tunnel Rat then opened up next." You know you can always talk to us kid."" If there's anything bothering you, then you shouldn't keep it bottle up inside."

I guess I wasn't going to talk myself out of this one. So I sighed a bit to myself before I blurted out my problem to theses two." I don't know how to cope with this, but I've been selected by Hawk to go on a mission."

"Well normally most people I know would be rather excited to go on a mission. ""Yet I do sense that in a way you are unsure about it," Strike pointed out. "Hey it's ok to get the pre mission jitters; everyone goes through the motions with it.""And besides you should be a bit proud and happy that Hawk wants you to do this."

"You can sort say that it's a way of seeing how you handle yourself to him and us," as Strike continued on with me. "Now I'm not going to ask you when you're going, or who you are going with, but I will see you off when time comes." I just smiled back to Strike and continued to munch on with my dinner.

Later on in the week, I finally get the orders from the boss to go to the briefing room, i.e. that conference room next to Hawk's office. As I reported in, I quickly saluted to Hawk and remained standing as I was order to do so.

I quickly look around to see it anyone was else was here. Yet I'm pretty sure I was the only one. Till Hawk opened up to me," just waiting for one more kid." Soon someone did come as I quickly take a gander with my eyes, to my surprise it was none other than my self defense teacher Sergeant Scarlett.

"Ok I'll get started you two are to go on a reconnaissance mission to observe a potential Cobra sub base to gather some strategic Intel in area." "We believe it is located in the Central high lands near the border of Nicaragua and Honduras.""Since the area is rather covered in dense rainforest you two will be deployed in a transport chopper under the cover of darkness to avoid detection by radar near the Caribbean low lands in the east.""We'll try and get you close to the area as best we can. ""From there it should be no more than forty klicks due northwest.""Before you ask private, that means kilometers." "Total time in mission should not exceed no more than seven two hours."

"You have any questions on the mission?"" No sir," Sergeant Scarlett replied. "What about you private?" "Uh yeah how long is seventy two hours?"" It's about three day's kid."" So were going to be out there for three days?" Hawk sighed a bit, but none the less answered in a calming tone.

"Not necessarily kid, I said that mission shouldn't last more than three days.""Oh ok well thanks for clearing it up."" Anymore questions private?"" Are we supposed to like go right now or later?""Now would be nice, but I don't want to inconvenience you by any chance."" Ok I get it Sir you want us to leave now."

"Good I'm glad you are starting catch on.""Oh one more thing private, sergeant Scarlett is in command, is that understood?"" Yes sir."" Good you two are dismissed and good luck."

As soon as I walk out of the room Sergeant Scarlett, turns around to face me. "Ok private, it is 1400 right now, so you I'll give you an hour suit up and prep your weapons."" Also be sure to meet me up topside by the tarmac." I kind look at her with a bewilder look. To which she look at me as if I got something to say. "Is there a problem private?"

I just hold up my hand gesturing to her with my fingers asking her if I could maybe have a little bit more time. "Ok well since this is your first time, I suppose I could be a little bit lenient."" Fine I'll give you an extra thirty minutes." "Thanks Sergeant," is all I said to her.

I just took off immediately back to my quarters. The first thing I did was that I took a quick five minute shower. Then I suit up in my black field uniform. I made all the necessary arrangements with my stuff. I packed up my ACR with six magazines of ammo along with my side arm as well. I made sure I carry and decent size medical kit. As always I made sure my camel was full along one extra canteen of water.

The only thing at the time that was bugging me was which sniper rifle I should take. I thought at first that I should take my trusty AS50, but I also thought about taking the m40. Decisions, decisions as I mutter to myself.

Soon enough I hear a knock on my door, as I stood there deciding which one I should go with. That I take a quick gander on my watch only to notice that I still had a least a good hour before I was to report to Sergeant Scarlett.

I wonder who it could be since I wasn't expecting any visitors today. So I answer my door fairly quickly. Only it was rather nice surprise from sergeant Low-Light. "Sergeant Low-Light, um is there something I can do for you?"

Even thought for the most part that Sergeant Low-Light wore his sun glasses on a daily basis, I could tell that he was looking me over. I guess with some approval, as I hoped.

"Hmm…, I see that you are going with your black field uniform, of this I approve."" Uh.. Thank you Sergeant," I said to him a bit confusingly. "But more importantly private, have you chosen which primary weapon to take?"

"Well Sergeant I'm sort of stuck in the middle on this one, I really want to take my AS50, but I think the M40 might be just as suitable." Low-Light chuckled a bit with the. "Hmm I would never have guessed that you like that AS50 so much."

"But needless to say private I don't think you would need it on this particular mission you're going on." "Wait a minute how do you know I'm going on a mission?"" Trust me kid I'm usually the first to know when they are sending a reconnaissance team."

"Besides your AS50 is a good weapon, for open spaces."" However you'll be in the jungle, which is less open. ""The M40 is a good pick, but it lacks the ammo capacity in case you get in a fire fight."" Yeah fire fight huh; I don't know if I'm ready for this Sergeant."" I mean I don't want to kill or hurt anybody."

Low-Light answer back with his own wisdom on the matter, since his student feels very self doubtful. "Listen private, I'm hoping that you don't have to use it.""As you are putting trust into Scarlett in guiding you and keeping you safe, she hoping for the same trust within you."

"I understand Sergeant," as I said it with a little bit of confidence in my voice." Good then private."" By the way I think this rifle will be best to suit you for this mission." Sergeant Low-Light then handed me rifle carrying case. I quickly unzip it to see what it is.

"The M110 Sergeant."" Well kid you do have a good eye, but yes."" I think this particular rifle will be best suited for you on this mission."" Don't worry about sighting it kid; I made sure that it shoots straight and true."" Also I added in suppressor for those discreet situations.

"Thank you sergeant, I'll do my best to make you proud."" I know you will.""Anyways I think I should get going so you can finish prepping yourself up."' I know for a fact that Scarlett doesn't like to be kept waiting."

As soon as Sergeant Low-Light left, I continued on with my packing and prepping. Before I left to meet up with Sergeant Scarlett, I decided that I should at least pack a few candy bars in my dry pack. I mean I know that the mission wasn't supposing to last more than three days.

And I'm fairly certain that my Sergeant wants to be one of those of types that gets in and gets out in a flash. Once I double checked all my gear, I checked my watch once again letting me know that I had a least another thirty minutes left.

So I thought for a moment if I should leave right now or just wait it out for another twenty minutes. I just chose with my first option. I took off to top side near the tarmac. Oddly enough Sergeant Scarlett was there ready to go as much as I was.

So I just approach over to her a bit silently. Only she looked up at the last minute noticing me. "Gee kid you still had at least thirty minutes left."" But the none the less I do like your punctuality." I really didn't say anything back to her, but I could tell that she was looking me over.

I guess to either approve or disapprove on me or my gear. "Hmm not bad kid, only we got one little problem." She was practically face to face with me, when she reached up to my head.

"No helmets kid, they make too much noise."" However you can take a standard issue cap as your cover if you want. ""Yes Sergeant," is all that I said back to her. "Anyways kid it's almost dinner time, so why don't you stow away your gear here next to mine and get some dinner in ok."

"I don't think you would like it if we left on an empty stomach."" Yes Sergeant," as I answer rather quickly back to her. I took my stuff off carefully and placed it near her gear. I just took off on foot back to the mess hall.

I wasn't really too sure if Sergeant Scarlett was following me or not. Again as before I want to grab a tray and load it with food and maybe an extra orange or apple for the long haul. Also I wanted to see if I could eat by myself this time around.

And just like before as I grab my tray I was about to head on out, till I heard Strikes voice calling to me. So really than just respond to her like normal, I just turn around and sat down at her table. Only this time Tunnel Rat and Dusty were not there.

"Hey Mark how are you doing today?""I guess I'm ok,"as I answer back to Strike with bit of softness in my voice. "You sure, because you look a bit nervous right now." I sort of get a bit upset with Strike as I respond in a more sarcastic way to her.

"Well how am I supposed to feel then, happy and content like you?" Strike then just put down her fork and recollected her thoughts. "Mark I'm not teasing or poking fun at you and if you feel that way then I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You know Mark it's ok to be afraid." "I know in a way that you are fearful in that you might feel like that you're going to screw up somehow." "But you're not alone; I too was just as afraid on my first mission."

"Well then how did you cope with it," Mark asked?" I put trust into myself and into my comrades here." "You may not know it, but everyone here is pulling for you to succeed, even the Sergeant Major."" You know Strike Sergeant Low-Light said the same to me an hour or two ago."

"Well there you go then."" Look all I'm really saying is just have faith in your training and in your friends and everything will turn out fine."" Well I guess I can put some faith into my training, but I don't know if I'm really friends with Sergeant Scarlett."

"Again kid you shouldn't be so doubtful on that subject; beside if Scarlett didn't like you, then she would have never done this mission with you in the first place."" I know she doesn't show it much, but she actually thinks you're ok. ""But don't go spouting off to her that I told you that ok."

I just nod back to Strike that I understood. Also I started to feel a little bit better. I quickly started to chow down on my dinner, but I also got seconds as well since I wanted to be full as possible. Once I was done Strike then came with me to the tarmac.

She wished me good luck to the both of us, as we started to board on a troop transport carrier. It was a fairly good size plane. Apparently I learned from Sergeant Scarlett that we were going to be dropped off in a small detachment base in Honduras, before we hop and skip on another ride with a chopper.

Here I am strapped to a plane heading out to my first mission ever. It didn't take long for Sergeant Scarlett to start to dose off first. Soon enough I just started to get as sleepy as she did. And in five minutes I was out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Now I know what most people are thinking. How can you really sleep on a noisy ass transport? Well at first I tried to follow Sergeant Scarlett's approach, by just shutting my eyes. But rather than just fight with the constant noise and turbulence. I just went with the flow. And soon enough I was sleeping like a baby.

Every once in a while I will wake up kind groggy but then just fall asleep as normally. Till I felt a few nudges and pokes on my part. When that didn't work, I was all of sudden shaken awake by my shoulders.

"Wake up kid," Scarlett said sternly to me. I started to look a bit groggy and tiredly ask Sergeant Scarlett "are we here."" Almost kid, we'll be landing in about ten minutes. ""So get your gear ready, because we are taking off as soon as we touchdown."

"Yes Sergeant," is all I said. However I did take a quick peek at my watch to see what time is it. Let's see we took off around 1800 hours and its now nearly 0400. Uh so the trip only took about nine or ten hours I suppose.

Well in any instances I'm actually pretty well rested. So as soon as I check in my gear we finally landed. As soon as we got the all clear the back hatch open to let us off. As soon as I made it out side, all I could see was perpetual darkness.

I mean I can see the moon up in the night sky. I was quickly taken out of my moon gazing when Sergeant Scarlett patted on my shoulder to follow her. For the most part I really wasn't paying any attention around me other than following my Sergeant. Yet from the constant noises of vehicles and people going out and about I could tell that this was rather bustling sub base.

Soon enough we came up to a transport chopper. It was a pretty intimidating sight of a chopper. I mean this thing had missiles and all sorts of guns mounted on it. It also had a fairly good size mid section to sit in. of course it also had mounted guns on both sides.

I thought at first we were going to check in, but nope we just hopped on aboard. As it was schedule to a tee. I mean I didn't even meet up with the pilot at all. Also the two green shirt gunners were fairly silent to us. I mean it was kind of awkward.

And just like that we were off in jiff. We practically sat on a bench next to each other. I noticed that my Sergeant was putting on a helmet. I guess so that she can get in contact with the pilot. For me however I was mentally preparing myself.

Yet one of those green shirt gunners came by me with a spare helmet for me to put on as well. He actually did help me with it especially on the communicator part of it. Next thing I know it I could hear Sergeant Scarlett calling to me.

"Can you hear me kid?" I turned to her and nodded, but also answered back to her." Yes Sergeant." "Good, ok we'll be touching down in about fifteen."

"One more thing kid be sure to set your watch for 1800 hours."" Before you ask that's when our ride is coming back."" Also one more thing kid, it's just going to be us down there."" So I'll watch your back and you watch mine."" I'll do my very best to get us to the target and back in fourteen hours."

"I'll take point and you bring up the rear. ""Do you understand kid?"" Yes Sergeant Scarlett you can count on me."" I hope so kid."

Once the fifteen mark passed on by I could tell in a way we were making our decent to the ground. I saw a red light near the exit. Once it turned green, we were given the all clear to exit. The great thing was that the pilot did make a smooth landing to the ground level. That way we didn't have to jump down.

Once we exited the chopper I continued to stay close to Sergeant Scarlett. And like that I could hear the chopper flying off in the distance. We ran about two to three hundred feet, till Sergeant Scarlett told me to crouch down.

In that same instance she order me in a whisper tone to turn on my night vision specs. To me it had that science fiction feel to it. We still remained crouching down in the tall grasses. I could hear all sorts of bugs going off in the night.

I guess in a way Sergeant Scarlett was getting her bearings to see which way we had to travel. It didn't take long for her to do so since she motioned to me to follow her within five paces to her rear. I had my trusty ACR at the ready as always.

In a way it was kind of weird to me that somehow my instinct didn't took over at all. I guess in a way it would only take over when I would start to aim and shoot I suppose. But then again what would I know about it.

We continued to walk but at a very constant pace. I guess in a way Sergeant Scarlett wanted to keep to her word about finding our objective and getting back. Even when I was walking I could tell that the foliage was starting to change after a couple of miles or klicks as they put it.

It went from tall grasses and very little trees in the area to all of sudden lots trees and somewhat of a barren ground. Though I'm sure there has to be some loose leaves, rocks, and dirt.

I remember reading up about the rainforest of Honduras and Nicaragua back at the pit. I mean I only had little bit time to look it up, but none the less I tried to get as much info in order to get a better understanding of my mission surroundings.

I guess in a way Sergeant Low-Light was right. That the trees and brush in the jungle did make you feel as if you were in a tight space. So having both of my weapons was solid plus to that.

Within a couple of hours the sun started to make its way up into the sky. Even though treading through the jungle the sun barely made it through. I guess from all the thick leaves from the trees up above. But none the less I was order by my Sergeant to turn off and put up my night vision specs.

Just like from the pictures that I've seen before, the jungle is green and beautiful. Especially hearing from the nature around, like the birds, the bees, and the monkeys. Soon enough Sergeant Scarlett motioned me to stop and take a knee.

"Ok this looks like a good place to stop and take five." For me I just nodded back to her in response. Finally I was able to get off of my feet. I take a quick look at my watch to see that its 0800. Wow we've been walking for about four or maybe five hours. All I know is that I'm bit hungry myself.

So I spoke up a bit for Sergeant Scarlett to hear me. "Uh Sergeant can I ask you something?" She took a quick glance back at me, but turned her head back I guess to cover the front." Go on kid what's on your mind."

"If it's not too much to ask, can I have a quick nosh for breakfast because I'm feeling a bit peckerish here?" She really didn't answer at first, but she did check her watch." Sorry kid, we really don't have the time to stop right now and eat." "Besides I didn't really pack any M.R.E's."

"Oh not to worry sergeant I was able to stow away a couple of oranges from the mess hall."" I see well we still cant stop right now. ""We really are on a tight schedual."

"Oh," is all that I really said back to her. Scarlett herself turned a bit to see the kid bowing his head down after that response. In that small moment she decided to be a little bit leant with the kid. "Look kid I'll tell you what. ""If you hurry and make pace with me, then I'll let you have something to eat most likely around noon time."" But you have to keep up with me is that understood?"

I perked up a bit when Sergeant Scarlett told me her deal. None the less I agreed with her. "Yes Sergeant", as I responded back to her. Good now let's get going.

And just like she said we started to move at a much faster pace. Almost like a speed waking if not a light jog. The path would often go a bit up and a bit down and over some small streams. Luckily in our case we didn't have to cross any major rivers in area.

None the less my hunger pains kept growing inside me. And then it hit me, didn't I pack a couple of candy bars in dry pack, as I thought to myself. As we kept moving, I was able to check it and see that I did in fact pack two good size bars.

Ah a simple chocolate, peanut, and some gooey nougat. All I know it's good as the chocolate melt down my throat. Of course I was on the go, so I couldn't really enjoy it as much as I could. The cool thing was that my dry pouch kept it from melting on me. So I chomped on it as fast as I could. I kept the wrapper since I didn't feel like littering. Then I took a few sips of water from my camel to wash it down.

In an instant my hunger pains went away. That should tie me over till lunch time when ever Sergeant Scarlett said so.

Later on the day I could tell that Sergeant Scarlett was slowing down up head of me. When she started to crouch down, she motioned me to do the same. But at the same time motion me to come by her side carefully.

When I was by her side I was about to open up, till she beat me to the punch. In small soft whisper, she told me to be still. "Ok kid be absolutely still."" I found a trip wire to frag grenade." I kept focusing to find such a thing. It is only when Sergeant Scarlett took some loose dirt and sand and blew off her hand when she showed me what a trip wire was.

And sure enough the dust started to collect on to it and it was bright as daylight. I quickly took notice as my Sergeant went to work on disarming it in front of me. "This means we're getting close to our objective kid," as Scarlett spoke in a whisper.

After she disarmed it she motioned me to once again follow, but to follow exactly where she steps. It also became apparent from that moment on that she wanted me to switch out weapons. I knew enough common sense by that point to switch out to my M110 sniper rifle.

As I unzipped it out quietly, Sergeant Scarlett was able to fine a perfect perch to stay hidden. The cool thing was the Sergeant Low-Light did make the adjustments to this rifle for me already, in that one my scope had a small covering near the lens area so it wouldn't reflect in the light. And two the suppressor was already equip to it so I wouldn't have to bother putting it on. I quickly folded the carrying case and stashed it in my pack. I then quickly locked and loaded my rifle.

Soon enough I started to crawl to Sergeant Scarlett's position quietly. When she noticed me, she started to scoot over a bit to give me some room. She had her tactical binoculars out and a small device that looked like a box with a lens on it.

I step up my rifle with its own stand and started to survey the area. From the looks of it I knew for a fact that we were in an elevated position. There were a lot of brush and small trees in the bottom. What was weird about it to me was that in the small area of about maybe few hundred yards in all directions it seems that the jungle has been cleared in this part of the rain forest.

I kept my focus all around the area, scanning it. When the wind hit it just right, I could make out what looked like some stone structure. I then patted on to Sergeant Scarlett's arm as she was lying down on her stomach much like me.

"What is it kid do you see something?" We kept up with our whispering. "I think so Sergeant; if you focus on my line of sight you can see a stone structure near the tree line." I could tell that she started to follow my line of sight and saw what I was looking at.

"Good eye kid."" What is it Sergeant?"" From the looks of it kid, I would say that they are ruins of some sort."" But I want you to keep focusing around the area." I did as she asked of me while she started to set up some kind of small tripod with that small box attaching to it.

Within a few short minutes, I started to see some people in the area." Found something Sergeant." "What did you find kid?"" Uh they look like people."" Kid just describe them to me."" Ok, they seem to be wearing all black and some in all blue. ""They are armed fairly well."" They got some sort of solid silver visor on covering their face."" They also seem to have some kind emblem on their chest in red." "Almost like a snake's face."

"Good kid just keep looking." When I kept looking at these dudes, I started to get vision in my head. For some odd reason these people looked familiar to me. I made sure to keep that to myself.

For Scarlett she quickly finished setting up the surveillance equipment to record the hidden Cobra base at their vantage point. It will scan all sorts of data from the layout of area, to the size structure and possibly how many men strong it holds.

As she promised before, she took a quick look on her watch only to notice that it was 1130. And in a way now was a good enough time to let the kid eat, since this kid did a good job keeping up with her and all.

"All right kid as promised you can eat now if you like." I quickly take out the oranges and pass one over to Sergeant Scarlett while at the same time not taking my focus on the task at hand. Cool thing was that Sergeant was nice enough to peel mine first.

. I quickly take a gander at Sergeant Scarlett to see if see is enjoying her orange as much as I am. But then she takes notice of me, only to ask me what's wrong.

"Is there something wrong kid?"" Wow you already done eating that's fast I said back to her. ""Yeah I'm sure am now back to task at hand kid.""Yes Sergeant. ""To Scarlett's dissatisfaction she wished she could have used better judgment in packing some actual food for the mission.

Any way she kept looking to her watch only to notice that it won't be long for the surveillance camera to get done looking over the location as well as provide itself with the coordinates of the location

Within a span of ten minutes the surveillance camera was done, while giving off a small vibration to let Scarlett know it was done. She quickly checked her watch letting her know that it is now 12:10. Not showing much emotion about it, only to her approval that she was ahead of schedule. Yet she knew she couldn't tell that to the kid.

After all she was there to test out the kid's abilities and to see how he handles himself under pressure. Hopefully this kid would keep a level head, especially if they were to get into a fire fight. Mostly because most green shirts she has run across were fairly hot headed as if they got something to prove.

Yet she knew all too well from looking at this kids track record on his marksmanship. It impressive to say the least, he could actually give her a run for her money. But enough thoughts on that, I have a mission to fulfill.

Scarlett quickly starts to break down the equipment putting up the pieces carefully and quietly. Of course she kept to most import part of it close to her at all times which happens to be that data memory card.

When the time came, which was about five minutes after the fact Scarlett then taps the kid on his shoulder.

I turn my over to see Sergeant Scarlett to see what she wanted. In that instant she told me silently that our time is up. So we both crawled back on our stomachs and slowly got up to knees. I get the gist since, Sergeant told me that we are done for now.

I walked very carefully following Sergeant Scarlett, till she felt that we are in the clear and started to make our way back to the drop point. At first I thought it was going to be an easy jog back, but nope it was a steady fast pace back.

Cobra troopers that were making their patrol rounds around the perimeter of the hidden sub base all of sudden got a message from HQ. "This is Major Bludd we have reports from our motion sensors in the North east of movement."" If you find anything eliminate it."

Within in minutes the Cobra patrol of ten strong reached the suspected area, but found nothing. Until one of them found some faint tracks and some orange peels. They reported in only to be rebuffed by Major Bludd to seek out and destroy any intruders in the area by any means.

Man all I can say that Sergeant Scarlett was either in a hurry or was just giving me a good workout. I couldn't really choose which it was. But none the less, I think we are making some good time. Every once in while she would look over her shoulder to see if I was keeping up.

Soon enough we reached to an area with some small boulders that were cover in some kind of moss. The area was fairly open if not. I mean I'm pretty dame sure were still in the jungle.

"Ok kid I think this is a good stop to take five." I was about to sit down myself till I felt the call of nature. So I spoke up rather hastily. "Uh Sergeant?" Sergeant Scarlett looked up to me as she was sitting on a boulder herself. "Yes what is it kid?"" Uh I got to go."" Ok just go then." I quickly strapped up my M110 and started to unzip my pants, not more than maybe three feet from Sergeant Scarlett.

"Whoa what are you doing Private!?"" What do you mean I'm about to go."" Really Private in front of me."" But I was always told not to veer off from the group when it comes to pissing Sergeant."" Yeah I can see that Private, however since it the two of us, please use better judgment. ""And go do your business elsewhere is that understood?"" Yes Sergeant."

I just take off about maybe twenty or thirty feet away from Sergeant. Of course as soon as I passed her I could tell that she was nodding her head me in disappointment.

When I found a good spot I just started to drain my lizard. Oh god it felt so good. I take a quick glance at my piss to see if I was in need of hydration. Luckily for me none was needed. The only problem was that I was getting a bit hungry again.

That orange only suppressed my hunger for a short while. Hmm I could go with my second candy bar while I'm pissing here. That is until I heard some gun shots in the distance.

I quickly zipped up my pants pulling out my M110 at the ready. From the noise I could tell that it was multiple rifles in the area. The good thing was they weren't coming in my direction. But then my eyes widen in shock only to think that they were mostly like aiming at Sergeant Scarlett. So I quickly and quietly started to make my way back to her position.

Moments ago

Scarlett was enjoying her small rest sitting on top of the many moss fill boulders in the area. In a way she was laughing a bit the kid's folly. After all he is somewhat of kid. I guess he sort of uptight in hoping that he doesn't piss me off. Man I should've packed some sort of ration pack, because I'm getting a grumble in my tummy, Scarlett thought to herself. Yet finishing the mission came first and foremost for her.

Well he better be getting back here quick time is almost up. Scarlett picks up her M4 Carbine only to stop for a moment standing still. Wait something's not right. In an instant it all happened in a flash. Gun fire coming from the front of her.

Running on her own adrenaline. She was able to duck back into one the many boulders ready to return fire. She was cursing to herself on letting these snakes get the drop on her like that. From her fire position she could possibly make out maybe nine or ten of them.

Only she wasn't going down that easily. She was about to fire back only to realize that the kid was out there. A million things were going through her mind. After all she was responsible for him. But all matters aside she has to survive this first.

She pulls out her M4 ready to fire back; only when she pulled the trigger it had a misfire. She tried to cock it again. Only to realize that cocking latch was not moving. She quickly takes a gander only to realize that her rifle was damaged as it bore a large hole in the receiver area.

She cursed again to herself. Unfortunately for her she didn't bother to pack her cross bow with her. The only armament she had left other than her tactical knife was her Beretta. She wasted no time taking it out firing back at those snakes.

The instinct took over me once again. I was moving very stealthy along the jungle floor. As always my combat instincts guided my body as my conscious watched within me. In an instant I was able to find a perfect perch that kept me hidden from the main fight.

I could see that Sergeant Scarlett was pinned down behind a couple of boulders that were able to give her good cover. From looking through my scope I was able to make out her using her side arm. She would return a few rounds back to them, when they fired off their own weapons.

As for the enemy targets, I could make out about ten of them. All armed with various weapons, from Uzi's, to modified M-16's, to scorpion machine pistols. From my vantage point I was to see how they fight. It looked rather chaotic and unorganized. They would fire off their weapons all at once, most likely to scare their perspective enemy into surrendering.

Yet apparently they were learning rather quickly that they had the numbers. Soon a couple of them split off from the main group to see if they could out flank their enemy. Which was all too perfect for me, so I focused on them first to eliminate them from the picture. These two were rather quick on their feet as they were coming in my direction.

As soon as they were no longer in sight of their main group, that's when I made my move. I focused my first shot on the one the left as they started to slow down. I lined up my shot and slow my heart rate down. I squeezed the trigger slowly as my first round zipped out of the suppressor.

A direct head shot dead center right between the eyes. Even thought they wore some kind of visor I knew this guy fell down like sack of potatoes. Before his comrade could tell what was happening he only stood there for a minute looking at him. He finally realizes what had happen as he looked up and tried to run away only for me to take him out in an instant.

I mutter to myself, two down eight to go. I quickly realigned my next shots to see if anything had changed. Oddly enough nothing at all. They were still all grouped together. I quickly started to pick my targets carefully, until my core instinct decided to fire off rounds that would match to Sergeant Scarlett's pistol fire.

It worked very well to my instincts satisfaction. As Sergeant Scarlett would fire off her pistol, I would shoot off my rifle to these cowards. Man they were dropping like flies too. They could never tell that it was coming from me. Five of them lay dead from where they stood. The last two in an instant made one last effort to kill my Sergeant. They immediately started to charge up the middle running to some cover. I was able to take out one of them before it reached to its cover. The last one however was well covered.

Yet I didn't need to wait long, as I could tell that he started to reach out for a grenade. Again I took aim at him only this time I aimed for the grenade at hand. I waited as he pulled the pin ready to lug it over. That's when I took the shot. Blowing his ass up before he even let's go of it.

I quickly surveyed the area seeing if there were anymore. Once I was satisfied, I started to come out of my perch heading back to Sergeant Scarlett's position. She started to shift her body moving to get a better position in seeing if there were any more of them.

As I made my way back to her I could see in her eyes the seriousness of her demeanor, but relief none the less of seeing me ok. I was about to help her to her feet, until I heard some movement in the distance.

I quickly lie down on my stomach popping out my M110 kick stand. It was another one of them only this one was running away. In five seconds flat this guy was down. One shot back of the head. Unknowingly I started to sound off to the Sergeant in a formal fashion. "All tem targets are accounted for and down."" Ten rounds out of twenty used."

Scarlett sat there kind of dumbfounded hearing this kid sound like some kind of robot to her, but none the less he did do his job. So her only response to the kid was good job. Instantly I went back into control of myself once my instinct was done.

I got up saying back to Sergeant Scarlett, "come again Sergeant." Scarlett looked over the kid as if something was wrong with him, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. After all they now more than ever have to make it back to the drop zone quickly. Who knows if those snakes radio in their position before they got taken out by the kid?

"Uh nothing kid let's get going who knows if they are more of them out here." I just nodded back to her about to help her up and hand her back her M4 to her since it was on the ground next to her. Until I looked over it. "What happen to your rifle Sergeant, there's a large hole in the fire mechanize part of it."

"It's really nothing private." Man no wonder why she was using her side arm. So I quickly unstrapped my ACR and offered it to her. "Here Sergeant take my ACR." Without hesitation Scarlett nodded with approval and took the kids ACR.

I held my hand up to her so I could help her up as she did take. We were about to leave in an instant only when I heard a rather large grunt coming from Sergeant Scarlett. I turned around only to see her on her hands and knees while holding on to her right thigh.

I quickly get at her level to see what's up with her. "What's wrong Sergeant?" She batted me off saying it was nothing. But a much closer look revealed to me that she was in fact injured. I pleaded with her to let me take a look at it only for her to rebuff me every time.

"Sergeant please let me take look ok, I can probably help you." At first Scarlett really didn't want the kids help, but relented eventually. Mostly because in the future they are going to have to trust the kid sooner or later. "Alright you can go right ahead and try kid, but you better not hurt me or I'll hurt you back."

I just nodded back to her and went to work. The first thing I did other than pulling out my med kit was to use a cleaning wipe to sanitize my hands. Next I pulled out an extra canteen of water to wash the wound a bit. I sighed a bit of relief only to know that my Sergeant had nothing more than a simple flesh wound that grazed the side of her right thigh.

I took out my scissors and started to cut a little bit on her black skin tight trousers. In a way I could sense that she was really nervous and in some odd way I could've sworn that I heard her stomach rumble. I stop and looked over to my Sergeant.

"Sergeant I really need you to calm down a bit ok." She just nodded back at me but none the less continue to shake a bit. I sigh a bit waiting on her yet I think it got even worse, because she shaking a bit more. In the back of my mind in knew I was going to regret this since I was getting a bit hungry myself. But priories first I got to take of my Sergeant.

So I reached into my dry pouch to retrieve my other candy bar. I also slipped in a couple set of empty cartridges into my empty wrapper in case my Sergeant were to ask me if I had another bar for myself.

"Here Sergeant eat this it's not much but it will help keep you calm and maybe fight off your hunger as well." She took it a bit slowly from my hand, but still asked me what it is. "It's just a simple candy bar that's all."" What about you do you have an extra one for yourself in case you need it."

I quickly pulled out my false bar tricking her into thinking that I had extra one even though I ate mine much earlier in the day. "Very well then kid, I usually don't eat much candy, but this will suffice.

The moment she started to chow down on it she was more relaxed now. I quickly got to work. I did my very best to clean her wound, while adding a blood clotting enzymes to help stop the bleeding. I also injected a fairly mild none drowsy pain killing injection. Then I finally patched up her wound, while writing some abbreviations on to it in case when she visits Mr. Lifeline on a follow up.

I quickly looked back to her letting her know that I was done. I held out my hand while letting her know to take a little bit easy to see if she could stand and start moving.

I could tell that she was a bit hesitant at first, but she also knew that we got to get out of here fast. So she got up quick and fast without so much as wincing or flinching to her previous pain. She nodded to me with much approval, but also instructed me to keep up with her.

We started off again, only this time almost into a fast run. Within a couple of hours we finally reached to the drop zone with no one behind us. It was as if no one followed us back. Which I knew was a huge sigh in relief from my Sergeant.

We quickly boarded the trooper transport back to our Sub base in Honduras. As soon as we touched down there my insides were already grumbling. I thought at first we were going to hang here for few hours so I can get some grub for myself, but nope we immediately got on board another transport to take us back to the pit.

Once we got on I knew Sergeant Scarlett was getting some much needed shut eye, yet for me my hunger pains continued. It was getting to the point that it was driving me bit insane. So I just continued to drink from my camel hopping it would subside, which it eventually did. As I sat here I too was getting a bit drowsy as I started to fall asleep on the long haul back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The one thing I say about most plane rides is they kind of suck. For one these seats are not really that comfortable and also this thing is noisy as hell. It also didn't help much that I was hungry as hell. The one thing that was actually going for this ride was the fact that it had air conditioning in here.

I was constantly getting awake by my hunger pains alone. I would often just drink a bit of water from my camel to try and subside it, which would work sometimes. Heck I would try to scrape off any leftover crumbs and chocolate from my old wrapper, which wasn't much at all. Any way I look over to Sergeant Scarlett who was only about a couple of seats away from me.

To me she was sleeping like a baby. But then again I guess when you're fighting as long as she has I guess you get use to this sort shit. And I only had known about that from talking to Strike about her. I take a quick look at my watch to see what time it is. It's about three in the morning. Man why haven't we landed yet?

I mean on the way up it only took about nine to ten hours. Which is getting close to about now. Anyways I started to unstrapped myself out of my chair. I mean it makes no sense that I should be wide awake sitting here staring at this rather empty plane.

As I started to get up, I could feel the movement of the plane itself while in flight. Huh it feels like normal walking only I did hold to some loose straps to keep my balance. I quickly make my way towards the front of the plane.

I do see what looked like a metal door in front of me. So I tried to open which it turned out to be locked. So I just started to knock on it hoping some would answer. But then again I also didn't think they would answer since this plane is kind of noisy.

However I did find a door buzzer next to it. So I pressed it a couple of times. I waited a good five minutes, as I started to turn around to head back to my seat. Until the door final slides open.

Before I took a couple of steps back to my seat, I felt a tap on my shoulder. So I turned around to see who it is. Of course I was a little bit awake seeing another dude in front of me. "Is there something you need or a problem solider?"

"Well that's a first you didn't call me kid." He just stood there not really answering back on my last comment. "Uh yeah, I was wondering where the bathroom is on this crate. ""You need to take piss?"" Yes."" Alright follow me then."

This guy took me to the rest room, which was a laboratory according to the door. I was in there for about a minute draining my lizard. As soon as I got out he was waiting for me. I guess so that I don't wander around.

"Well that was quick kid."" Alright let's go back."" Hey wait a minute man."This flight crew guy starts to turn around a face me." Look kid I can't really do a whole lot of chit chatting right now I got work to do." "Well just hear me out it won't take long."

"Look I was hoping if you guys got like something I can chew on.""Like maybe some crackers or peanuts." He didn't look too amused when I said that, but started none the less. "Look kid this is not a commercial air line flight."" So no we don't have any food on this plane."" Now if you please follow me."

"You got absolutely nothing."" YES kid we got nothing now follow me or else." I just did what he asked and continued to follow him back to my seat. Once he made sure I was back and strapped in I see him turning around as I started to bow my head down hopping I could go back to sleep.

Till he turn around calling me." Hey kid think fast." I looked up as he tossed me something. I grabbed it looking to see what it is. Awe cool he gave pack of chewing gum. I was about to say thanks, but before you know it he was already gone.

I started to tear the pack open. As I stared to chew on a couple of pieces. I was literally eating gum sticks. I think ate through about seven or eight sticks, before I started to chew and the last four or five of them.

Even though gum is not food, I guess this would tie me over till we landed. Awe shit I forgot to ask him when we land. Oh well at least my hunger has been suppressed for little while longer.

A few more hours later, we finally touchdown, I only know of this because ten minutes ago I got a nudge from Sergeant Scarlett to wake up. I too started to stretch out a bit myself, only this time I was really feeling weak.

Even with my Sergeant explaining to me about certain procedure when we land, I had a hard time staying focus on her. I guess she noticed it too, because she told me to forget about it for now and just head back to my bunk, take a shower, and get a hot meal.

Now that I can agree on, as the door hatch started to open from the rear of the plane. Sergeant Scarlett was first to exit. When I came out I literally had to cover and squint my eyes. The sun was very bright today.

As I started to move myself, it felt like I was moving in slow motion. Heck even with one of those flight deck people talking to me felt like he was saying something in a slur foreign language. So I tried to just smile in response to him hoping that would be enough.

I held my head down as I continue to walk on. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going. In the distance I could hear someone calling to me. When I looked up I think I saw Strike walking to me. Man even walking was a chore, which is until my legs gave out as I collapsed to the hard hot ground.I started to slip into unconsciousness as I saw my Sergeant coming to me and I think Strike as well.

Ten minutes later in the infirmary, Private Mark is just laid out on a gurney, while Lifeline is checking his vitals. Not really showing much emotion about it, as he continues to write on his clip board. Of course waiting inside the same room was Scarlett along with Strike who was as equally concern about the kid.

According to Lifelines assessment of the kid, the only explanation could be that the kid was merely out of energy do to a lack of food. That is until Scarlett protested it a bit when the kid reassured her that he in fact had an extra snack on hand in his dry pouch.

That is until Lifeline reached it out only to show Scarlett that the kid mislead her. The look on her face was of mere contempt for the kid. Since according to Lifeline the kid was ok, she requested that he should be woken up immediately.

To which Lifeline refused at first, but relented none the less. So he took out some smelling salts and held it up under the kid's nose to take a bit whiff. To Lifelines much relief along with Strikes they could see the kid responding to it.

Oh shit was is that nasty ass smell. I started wake up a bit only to see that I was in bed. Only this wasn't my bed, awe crap I'm in the infirmary again. I see Lifeline in front of me holding out a light checking my vitals to see if I was ok. Next I saw Strike in the room; she had somewhat of an ok smile to me. I was about to say hello, until Sergeant Scarlett got in my face. "Hey there Sergeant, um how are you today? ""I'm doing just fine kid." "Ok, is there something you need or want?"

"Listen up kid, because I'm only going to tell you once, I don't like to be deceived."" Huh deceived, like what do you mean?" Strike then answer to me in a calm tone, "it means that Scarlett doesn't like to be lied to.""You told me specifically that you had extra snack for you when you were treating my injury right?" I sat there trying to put two and two together, until I finally realized what she was talking about.

So in an instant I started to reach for my dry pouch to retrieve my candy wrapper to show her. Until she showed it to me emptying it out the spent shells. "Uh… I can explain that."Scarlett started to cross her arms to me. "Well don't let me keep you waiting."

I started to bow my head in shame, but explain none the less. "Well I was really hungry when we first got there after walking for the first four hours we where there, and since you wouldn't allow me to eat anything I ate my first candy bar to subside it.""When you got injured sergeant I was doing my best to treat your wound, but you were shaking a lot.""So I had to calm you down somehow, that's why i gave my spare candy bar to calm you down.""Yeah well somehow I'm not convinced by your story kid."

I looked up to her in an instant. "I swear to you Sergeant that's the truth.""You sure about that kid, how do I know you're not make up another lie?"" Well…," I'm sort at a loss for words then and there." Well what kid!?"" Go on spit it out!"

Scarlett looked at this kid with utter disdain hoping that he would say something rather inflammatory about why he did what he did.

I can see my Sergeant looking at me angrily, I really didn't want to say what I really felt about being here all alone, but I guess I got back up into a wall. So I started to rant on what I feel about myself.

"It's because you matter more here than I do."" If I was to die in that jungle yesterday, then I would have gladly accepted it. ""But you Sergeant you got friends, comrades, and love ones that care about you. ""Saving you would have been more important than saving myself."" I got nothing."" The sooner I'm gone the easier it would be on rest of you." "I was born with nothing and I'm going to die with nothing and that how it should be."

To Scarlett this was something totally unexpected, like a huge curve ball. She somewhat back away bit from him and eased up her stance. In a way she somewhat regretted for even pushing the question on the kid.

As for Strike she was just standing there not really wanting to listen in on Scarlett's grilling the kid with what mistakes he may have made, but when he started to say his true feelings that's when she looked up a bit and turned around to face him. To her this was new, as she felt really sorry for him.

Lifeline too was really minding his own business as kept on checking and writing on his clip board. He knows better than to get in the way when Scarlett is pissed off. However when he heard the Private Mark's testimony, he too look up bit which much concern.

Scarlett then opened up first; "well just don't lie to me ever again ok. ""Um you can go about your day as normal." Soon enough she walked out along with Lifeline. Strike herself was now alone with Mark. She really didn't know what to say to him. Yet it started to get awkward a bit, so she opened up first.

"Hey Mark,… um if you ever feel that you to talk a bit, I'm always willing to listen."" Look Strike I know you're just trying to help, but really I just want to be left alone ok."" Yeah, but…."

Mark just started to turn around on his bed not wanting hear anything from Strike. She got the gist of it then and there and started to walk out. She stopped for a moment by the door to look back at him with frown on her face, but then just walked out.

Later that day Lifeline finally released me saying that I was ok and maybe to take it slow today. As a bit of encouragement to me, he did told me that I did an excellent job in treating Scarlett's wound. To which I just nodded back to him.

For the rest of the day I was off. Since whenever you do come back from a mission, command usually gives you a day or two for resting purposes. So I just went about it normally.

Of course the first place I stopped by was my dorm, so I stow away my gear and weapons. Next I took a good long warm relaxing shower. After I got dressed and checked my watch only to notice that it was only 11:00 am. Man I got another hour before lunch what to do what to do.

So to keep myself occupied I decided to break down my weapons and clean them. After I was done with that then I headed for some lunch. I did my usual as I grabbed my tray and sat down to munch away.

The rest of the day was fairly simple and nice. Mostly because I was excused from going to my classes. Heck I can't even remember the last time I had a whole day to myself. I spent most of the day watching some action packed movies in the recreation room.

While after dinner time, I decided to go back to my dorm to pull out my satellite radio. In a way I was really excited about this, mostly because I can't really remember the last time I was listening to it. First and foremost I took my canteen to the mess hall hoping to fill it up with some red stuff. I know for a fact that the red stuff was mostly just a cherry or strawberry non sugar drink.

At first I thought I was going to be asked twenty questions by the KP staff or some random Joe, but not at all.

I quickly make it top side to setup my radio hoping it could grab on to a signal, which didn't take long. Next I found another perch for myself. I take a few good swigs of the red stuff. The sun is still out, but I could see in the distance that it was starting to set.

As I flipped through some channels, I tried to find something listenable. But I knew what I liked, that EDM music. When I first listen to it a while back I knew this was my kind of music for me. My favorite types were progressive, house, and trance. I would have to say that trance is my favorite by far.

Like I said before most of my green shirt friends and Joes that I work with, just couldn't understand what this stuff was. I guess I'm in the minority for this one. But who cares I was enjoying myself for once. Hell even I would often get into myself; unfortunately I really don't know how to dance.

I looked it up on the internet here at the pit only to find out, that people dancing to edm just looked like a bunch of people just jumbled together. I guess mostly for the free expression sort of thing. So in a way I guess there's no lesson to it. Anyways I just keep listening on for next hour or two.I did make sure to check the time; after all they do shut the doors around a certain time. So I made the most of this short time to myself.

Meanwhile in the debriefing conference room, Scarlett was preparing herself to report directly to Hawk. Normally for her she would just go through the motions on paper work and reports. Yet she kept thinking about what the kid had said today. Apparently Strike decided to tag along only I knew what she was thinking as well. Yet those thought went away for now as Hawk enter the room.

They stood at attention waiting for Hawk to acknowledge them. Which he eventually did. He looked over Scarlett to see ready to give her report, but then he also noticed Strike as well.

"Strike what are you doing here? ""Well sir, I was hoping I could have talk with you sir."" Alright then go on ahead."" Well sir I was hoping after your debriefing with Scarlett."" And why is that Strike."" Well Sir it's more or less about Private Mark."

"Hmm…. Well then I suppose it could wait." He then turned his attention towards to Scarlett. "Well Scarlett was the mission a success? ""Yes sir it was. ""I do have the data records here for your review on the location and any tactical data that you may need."

Hawk nodded with approval, "good work then. ""I guess my next question would be is, how did the kid perform?"Scarlett with much approval in her voice said," he did his duty sir with absolute distinction." "We were pursued by a cobra patrol in the area. ""I received a small flesh wound while my M4 received damage as well."

"Private then took command of the situation and did what he was trained to do. ""He took out all ten targets without any hesitation and very skillfully took care of my wound."

"I see so the kid did his job and with much approval on your part? ""Yes he did sir.""Well then I will look over this data and see where we go from here, till then I suggest you rest up and continue on with your duties as usual."" Yes sir," Scarlett said as she saluted." Good you are dismissed."

Hawk himself took the data card and tucked it away in a file. As he looked up he was now going to have his small conversation with Strike that is until he saw Scarlett still standing there.

"Is there something else on your mind Scarlett," Hawk asked? Scarlett stood there biting her lip while moisten them at the same time. She went over in her mind over and over again on how she should address about the kids state of mind to Hawk. Yet when she opened her mouth it came out all wrong.

"It's about the kid sir."" Go on. ""Well sir I don't know if I should say this, but I don't if he is happy here." Hawk relaxed a bit in chair wondering what Scarlett is saying. "'What do you mean? ""Well sir I confronted him on certain issues that happen to us out in the field."

"It was more or less than a thought that he was lying to me about certain food items that he had in possession, when he was treating my wound."" In the infirmary I kept grilling at him about it till he pours out his soul in a way."

"What I'm getting at sir, is that I think that he feels very alone here." In an instant Strike started to come into the conversation. "Sir if you just let me talk to him for a little bit, I'm sure I can find out what's really bugging him." "I don't think he's really all that sad or alone here yet if I could"….. Strike was cut off then and there when Hawk raised up his hand to silence her.

"I take that your where there in the infirmary with the kid when he said all this out loud Strike?"" Yes sir.""" I see well then you two are dismissed for now." Both saluted to Hawk which he promptly returned.

Hawk sat there for moment pondering a bit about the kid. He then looked to his roll decks to find the resident psychologist here the Pit.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The very next day went about as usual, I got up did my pt, ate breakfast, and showered up. I was about to head on out to my first class, till some random green shirt dude came by and hand me a slip of paper. I asked what gives, only to be told that they were orders specifically for me.

So I opened them up and started to read them. It says here that I'm to report to the social service office, mark mutter to himself. I was to look up and ask my fellow green shirt where it was, but he took off. So I sort started to take off myself.

I kept wandering around the pit trying to find this place. I was able to get another green shirt to help me go in the right direction, but his own directions were rather confusing to me. I kept going on through hoping I was going in the right direction.

Now I was in area that looked really deserted, because I didn't really see anyone else nearby. I kept thinking to myself that I should retrace my steps. I hope I wasn't late or on a time constraint.

The big problem with this place was that it was rather large and that it looked the same no matter where I went. Metal walls and pipes all over and it's not like they had any instructions printed out on this slip of paper.

When I turned a corner I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was walking, that I ran into another guy. It was kind of weird because I think we both hit at the same time. "Ah shit I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going man."

"Hey no worries guy, I should've being watching were I was going too." When I recollected myself I look up to see a man about my height only older than me. He had blonde hair and fairly well built frame as well. He was basically dressed in a black shirt and black camo pants as well.

"Well if you excuse me sir, I'll be on my way." He just nodded to me as I started to try and move forward only to sort of back trace a bit. "Say there are you lost or something?" I turned around to face him only to say, "well sort of." "I'm trying to find the social service offices."

"I mean these orders don't really tell me where to go and yeah I think I might be lost.""Social services, yeah I know where that is, here just follow me and I'll lead you to it." "Hey thanks buddy just lead the way." As I started to follow this guy, he started slow down a bit so he walked alongside me.

"Say there, I never caught you're name by the way. ""Oh I'm sorry my name is private mark, but most people call me kid."" Kid?, huh I never would have thought of that." "But then again you do look a bit young. ""Yeah I get that a lot here."

"What about you what's your name? ""Well some call me Psy. ""Huh interesting name I suppose."" Yeah it is kind of interesting." After walking for another five minutes, I think I finally made it. Mostly because the door did say Social services on it.

"Ok kid here we are. ""Hey man thanks a bunch." I started to turn the knob on the door, only to realize that it was locked. "Ah shit I guess I'm late or this guy is out to lunch."" Well hey don't worry kid, because I got a key to get you in."

As I stood back, while Mr. Psy started to unlock the door it finally dawned on me that was the guy I was suppose to meet here at social services.

"Ok kid, why don't take seat over there across from my desk."" Uh ok, let me get this straight you wouldn't happen to be the social service guy?"" Good guess kid, but my code name is Psyche-Out."" But if you want to be more formal you can just call me Captain."

"Captain, as in a captain like an officer here?"" Yeah pretty much kid." Just then l literally started to stand at attention while saluting to him. "Private Mark reporting as order sir." As I stood there waiting for a salute back, the Captain here just gave a rather small smirk to me.

"All right kid look, I'm not really at all that formal here, so you really don't have to salute to me that often." "I guess if another Joe where to see you next me then go right ahead."" Uh you're sure sir," as stood there holding my salute?

"Yes I'm very sure, now please sit down." I just started to sit down as he instructed to me. I started to look at him as he seemed to be going through some papers. It seems like forever since I was sitting here in silence waiting for the captain to start.

So I broke my silence. "Uh captain can I ask you something?" His response to me was that he was still looking at his file. "Sure thing kid.""What am I doing here and what am I suppose to do?"" Hmm well I'm in charge of social services for the entire personal here in the pit.""And as far as what you are here for, is to just talk that's all."

"You just want to talk to me, is that's all," I said confusingly?" Yeah that's the plan for today," as Psyche-Out said back. I see him put up his file and started to focus on to me. "About what sir? ""Well nothing really in particular other than how you're feeling."

"Oh one more thing do you prefer to be called Mark, private, or kid? ""Well sir I really don't like be called kid too much, but I guess I'm sort of use to it.""I guess that's all I'll ever be here."" Now why do you say that?"

"Well sir I think it's because that's what everyone here sees me, as a kid.""Even though I'm already nineteen, I mean I'm practically an adult already," as I whine about it crossing my arms. "Ah I see, so you want to be treated as an adult, I suppose."

"Well yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying.""Well then private, I think they only call you that because in a way you're still learning.""But as far as I see I think your superiors are treating you like an adult.""How so sir?""Well for one you have special clearance to carry your weapons around and you get to go on missions." "Which by the way I don't see too many year one or two green shirts doing too much."

"I guess you got a point there sir.""Well I guess what I'm trying to get at, is that I feel really out of place here.""Out of Place, how so? ""Again it goes with my age here.""Like I said before, I 'm nineteen right." I don't want to really make any excuses or sound like I'm whining.

"It's like I'm on a different level with everyone here"" My taste and interest are not in sync with anyone here." I stop for a second to see how captain would react. "Well don't stop there kid, keep going."" I want to know more about your differences here."

"Well again it's like it meshes with everyone around here, for instances everyone here like sports and to read books on their down time in the rec area. ""Yet when I'm there I want to watch some action pack movies nice and loud."" And every time I'm in there getting into it, I get tossed aside while everyone else gets their way."

I look at captain a bit strangely as I went on with my rant, while he seems to be writing something down. "Uh sir you want me to continue?"" Yeah sure keep on going.""I guess another thing that bothers me, is my taste in music."

"Music?"" Yes music sir.""I mean how is that everyone here seems to like country music?""I wouldn't know the answer to that private, but if you think you know the answer than go right ahead. ""I wouldn't know the answer to that either sir."

"But as I was saying, I like to be in a state of trance.""God said let there be House and House music was born, and in my house there only can be house music.""EDM is the truth, the light, and the way." I smiled to myself when I said that out loud.

I couldn't say the same for captain here, since he was looking at me a bit strangely. I look up to him to say, "is there something wrong sir?""Umm.. No not really but what do you mean by a state of trance, house, and EDM?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir; those are the styles of music that I like"" Really, I never ever hear of anything like that." "Can you tell me what station plays that," as Psyche-Out started to turn the dial on his desk side radio?" Well sir you won't find it on that radio."" I won't, how come?"

"Well sir you need a Satellite radio.""A satellite radio?" "Yes sir you need one in order to listen to it."" Do you by any chance have one private?""That I do sir, but it's in my dorm and the only way I can use it, is outside. ""Well then I guess we are going on a trip I suppose."

"Uh you serious sir?""Yes private I am, I sort of curious as to how it sounds."I look at my watch noticing that I've been in here for a couple of hours, almost near lunch time."Well sir if you don't mind it's almost lunch time and I still have to go to my classes/training."

"Thanks for reminding me private, I am feeling quite peckish myself."" But as for the rest of your day, you are excused from your classes and training for today."" Oh," is all I said. So in a way I guess I'm stuck with this guy today.

In an about ten minutes we reached to my dorm first to grab my radio. Then we went to the mess to get lunch, yet captain wanted to see if it was ok to have it outside. I had no objections to it. "I don't know about you private, but I sure like to eat outside whenever I get the chance."

I just sort of shrugged my shoulders to him in response. Though for myself I ate a bit slower than normal. I guess I was sort of delaying the inedible. "Hey cap when the time comes to for you to listen to it, could we go to a more private location."" Why and how come?"

"Well sir when ever I play this kind of music I start to get into a feeling."" A feeling, what you do mean by that private? ""Well sir ever since I started listening, I would go into a state of trance."" And before you ask it's not that kind of trance, in which you would look like you're drugged out."

"Ah I see then you don't want to get embarrassed I suppose.""Yes sir that is exactly it.""Hmm I guess that's ok, let's see if we can find a secluded spot." So after lunch we went walking about around the outside. Obviously staying away from the people traffic.

Oddly enough we found a nice secluded area, which happens to be my old make shift bunk house. Captain decided to take a seat on crate on the backside, while I set up my radio. When I found the right station, that's when I turned it up a bit louder than usual for the Captain to hear.

One of the first tracks that comes on is on my way to heaven by Above and beyond. As I stood there I wait for the feeling of trance to take over my body, just as the way my shooting instinct takes over when I'm in combat. When the song starts to change tune, that's when I start let my body move.

It's a pity that this song track is short, yet another great track that I really like came on next. Sun goes down by Estiva. By this time I'm not really paying any attention to the Captain who seems to be watching me with a keen interest.

Huh I never even heard of this kind of music before, yet the kid here seems really enjoy it. Oddly enough he looks more content and relaxed. I should take a mental note of this incase for a future reference. His dance moves seem to be very eradicate with no direction, as if his movements were interpreting what he may be feeling. It's very interesting to say the least. Hmm I'll let it go on for another five minutes till we head back in.

Awe man this shit started to kick into high gear when Eric Prydz came on. Usually anything from this guy was awesome. When track finished I started to focus more on Captain, as he was taking some notes I suppose. That's in until the music completely stops all of sudden.

I look up a bit seeing Captain turning it off, I was about to ask what gives. Yet I had enough since not to question my superior. "That's was pretty interesting private; however I think we should be heading back in." Yes sir was my reply.

Of course he allowed me to drop off my radio back in my dorm. Once we got back I took seat waiting to see how Captain would react. "Well I must say that was very interesting private.""Interesting in a good or bad way sir?"

"I would have to say interesting in a good way and you shouldn't have to stop doing it." "In a way I could tell you feel more happy in that sense."" I know sir, but to everyone else it sounds very jumble and repetitive to them."" I tried to explain to some of them that's not the case, but you know how it is."

"I guess could see it that way too."" Well sir, thanks for not judging me then."" By the way sir can I ask you a question?"" Of course private, what's on your mind?"

"Why am I here in your office? ""Well private if you haven't guessed it, I'm the social services counselor here in the pit, but I'm also the register psychologist here." "Are you here to diagnosis me if I'm crazy?"

"Not at all private, it's just standard practice to do mental checks ups on all our recruits, especially after missions and such.""But put it this way private if you feel the need to talk a bit, my office is always open.""" So am I free to go then?""Yes you are dismissed, so just go about your day."

Later on during the week, I would come by the Captain's office just to shoot the shit with him. Mostly just on random stuff, yet most of the questions would be aimed at my dealing with my instructors and such. And as always once I got out of there I would just head over to rec area quickly hoping that I'll be the first one there.

Usually whoever is there first gets dibs on the remote. But it being a Sunday evening does help since mostly everyone is either topside or in their dorms resting up for the start of the week.

Mean while Psyche-Out is gathering his notes and information on the kid. Ready as always to head out to conference room on the assessment of Private Mark to Hawk and a select few of his instructors. He enters in quickly saluting to Hawk. In that instant he started to go over the mental assessment of Private Mark.

Ten minutes go by quick as Captain Psyche-Out is finishing his report while answering a few questions from Hawk. While Strike and a few others who associate with the kid stood there silently.

"As to my conclusion on my assessment of Private Mark sir, is that I believe him to be normal and a little bit quirky from time to time. ""After all he is a teenager somewhat." "" The other conclusion I could come up with, is his lack of confidence."

"Confidence, what do you mean by that Psyche?" Hawk said in a puzzled tone." Well sir the confidence part is not him having confidence with his training, its more or less having confidence in some social settings."

"For instance, Private Mark has show utter disdain for anyone calling him kid.""Yet he will not make any mentions of it to any of you for fear of reprisals.""His confidence socially wise is, he feels that he'll never be accepted by any of you."

"Part of it is his age, which we can't help."" A good part of it is that he feels that he'll never be accepted by anyone here.""I tried to reassure him to give it time and to be patient."

To everyone who was present, this was very disheartening news. Even more so for Strike. She always thought that she was cool with the Mark.

"As far as I know he can still do his job effectively here sir."" So my suggestion to you sir, is to keep up with his training.""As for anything else related socially wise the best advice I can give to all of you, is to take it very slow with him."

"Do not and I repeat do not, be sudden and quick with him on anything sociably.""Mostly because he'll see it as a sign of you being disingenuous and he'll get suspicious with all of you. ""As far as anything else that is my report to you sir."

Hawk sat there taking it all in, but answer none the less."" I see thank you for your report Captain."" As for the rest of you, you are dismissed and be sure to heed the Psyche's information, is that understood." A chorus of yes sirs answered to him.

Everyone filed out of the conference room in silence heading off to which ever direction they were going to next. Yet for Strike she was hit the hardest by the news. She knows in her heart that she has to try harder with Mark. So in the next few weeks took the advice that she gotten from Psyche and made some small efforts with Mark not only earn his trust as a friend, but maybe for him to feel like that he actually had a friend here.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The months just rolled on through here in the pit. Soon enough my second Thanksgiving passed on by. Eh it was nothing much I just got to eat more turkey. Training went on as usual. That was the thing here in the pit all the training.

Its basically get up exercise, eat breakfast, get cleaned up, do some training, eat lunch, then do more training and more training, eat dinner, and maybe watch a movie. At least in most of my classes it never got boring.

Yet at least a couple days or two, I would have sentry duty, some KP, or run some errands on base. Then again every time that I'm assigned to KP duty, it just keeps reminding me of my true and only friends here in the pit. Roger, Thompson, and especially pops.

I think now more than ever that it was high time, that I get in contact with Pops. So as an extra precaution, I went into my dorm a bit early to take a fake shower at night. I took that slip of folded and sealed up paper that I hid in my dry pouch near the tongue of my boots out.

As I unfolded it, I started to read some of the words to myself. All it said was, that if you feel the right time is now kid, then call this number on a secured outside line. The first four numbers were 1-671.

An outside line to me would be anywhere outside of the pit. I guess I'm going to have to get another liberty pass to make the call. As for the number, I did some research on the pits computers that had internet access.

It turned out that it was the international area code of Guam. I'm like where's Guam, I asked myself. Again I looked it up. It turned out to be an island nation in the Pacific Ocean. It's just a small speck on the map. It's known mostly as a tourist place, but it also has an active air force base there. I'm thinking to myself how smart was that? That pops chose to retire there. Well if I'm going to make my move quick then it has to be now. I mean its early December and Christmas is only a few weeks away.

When I send in my short request for liberty, I thought I wasn't going to get a response until after the New Year rolled in. Yet I got approval for the weekend. I only needed a few hours at the most.

At first I thought I was going in by myself since when I showed up at the tarmac, I was the only one with a vamp. Yet to no surprise the drinking brigade showed up which consisted of shipwreck, clutch and grunt. I sighed a bit to myself as I was about to strap myself in, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around not really thinking much, until I saw Strike looking at me with a nice smile. "Uh hey Strike are you here to see me off again?"" Not exactly ki….," Strike then suddenly remembers what Psyche said about how Mark hated being called kid. She then see's how the kid is looking at her with a puzzle look on his face.

"Uh yes and no Mark." "Huh what do you mean by that Strike."" I mean for you to scoot over, because I'm coming along I got a liberty pass to."" I got a few things that I need to take care of." I looked at her with a bit of a skeptical look on my face.

"Really you got things to take care of as well." She just nodded to me." Are you sure you're not tagging along to keep an eye on me."" Well yeah there's that as well, but it was not my idea Mark."" It was more or less Hawks to make sure you don't try and make any more of that peach disaster again."

I just sighed out loud but really didn't give a response to that. So I scooted over while Strike strapped herself in.

As for me I had to figure out a way to separate from Strike's watchful eyes. Soon enough we were on our way. As always Mr. Bill would land in the outskirts of Tucson. Then we were off to O' Malley's. Just like before Shipwreck parked the Vamp near the entrance, while Clutch and Grunt followed.

I was getting out myself while heading over to the driver side expecting to get the keys from Clutch, only for him to hand it over to Strike. I was about to say what gives, but I just kept my mouth shut. I knew where this was going, as if I didn't need to be reminded of it. So I just made my way over to the passenger side. Strike then took the keys and started the Vamp up. She looked over to me asking.

"So where to next Mark.""What are you asking me for; I thought you said that you needed to get some stuff done. ""Yeah about that, I've been order to follow and escort you around town." I started to get angry then and there and started to take it out on Strike.

"What, you got to be shitting me!?"" I was right all along; you guys treat me like a KID!"" As if I need another reason to feel that I don't belong here. ""You know what just forget it, you go do what you want to Strike and I'll just wait here in the Vamp."

Strike wanted to tell Mark that he's wrong about not belonging, but how could she. He was right about everyone treating him like a child. She has to figure out a way to keep him from drifting apart especially from her.

"You're right Mark, it is childish for me to do this, but you're wrong about not belonging with us at the pit. ""I don't want be your enemy ok, I really want us to be friends. ""But I really need your trust on this one."

I turned my head annoyingly to Strike to see what she was getting at. "So how about this, you just tell me where to go and I'll give you an hour or longer if you want to get whatever you needed done."" But you have to promise me that you'll come back on time and without anything illicit."

"You mean by myself." Strike just nodded to him in approval. "Really you'll do that for me, as I lighted up." Again Strike nodded with approval. "Wow thanks Strike; I'm sorry if I blew up on you like that." "Hey no worries Mark, so where do you want me to drop you off."

"Well all right then, just drop me off to the town center oh and I'll only need about an hour to an hour and half."" Ok I'll see you in an hour and half."

Again Strike did as she promised; she dropped me off to the town center. I made sure to check my watch to see when I had to get back. I actually smiled back to her. So first things first, I had to create an alibi in case Strike where to ask me what I've been doing.

So the first place I stopped on by was a general store. I went ahead and bought a prepaid disposable phone, with about thirty minutes of time on it. Next I went to a local bank, in hoping that I could open a meager savings account or a safety deposit box. Which actually turned out to be pretty easy to do.

When the bank personnel left for me to look over the contract, that's when I made my move. I started to dial that number that Pop's left me. It ranged about a couple of times before it answered. I didn't know what to really expect, I mean for all I know it could have been a recording.

After all I remember that pop's told me that it would mostly like be that for security reasons. Yet on the other side of the line, I actually did get a voice. It sounded rather deep and raspy. "Hey kid how have you been?"

"How did you know it was me?""Well this number is the only number that goes off just for me when I gave it back to you back then, anyways how have you been?"

"It's been ok I suppose, I mean I got to do some stuff."" I hear you, any ways how the kitchen back at the pit."" I guess its ok, but it's not the same from eating your sloppy joe's.""Well then I guess by you calling me kid, I guess it means you're ready to come and get your cash and maybe do little bit of R&R."

"I guess it's because I kind missed my friend that's all.""You know kid you'll make new friends there at the pit.""I guess so."" Anyways since you're ready, I've got some instructions for you to follow when the time comes, so are you ready?"" As ready as I'll ever be Pop's."

Within a span of ten minutes I write down some new instructions from Pop's again. To me it was so great hearing his voice again, as it reminding me of some nice friends that I once had. Once my time was done, I took the new instructions and packed them away securely to boots, while I took the old message and destroyed it.

Next I went ahead and set up the small savings account with this bank. Finally I took my prepared disposable phone and destroyed it as best as I could.

Since I was on a time constraint, I took some extra time to go to the electronics shop to buy an antenna booster for my satellite radio. Also I went to the local super market in the area to buy some candy. Most for Strike of course since she actually did give me a lot of trust, but also I noticed that she didn't really called me kid at all.

I really should be nicer to her, after all she was the one that took care of me up to an extent, and has been supportive the most. Well I hope these chocolate bars would help ease the rift between us. I stood by the same area that Strike dropped me off from.

And just like many times before, Strike as usual comes on time. I took my stuff and secured it in the back seat, as I got in. "So did you take care of whatever you needed then Mark?" I turn facing her with a nice smile of my own saying," yeah I sure did.""Thanks again for putting some trust into me."

"Not a problem Mark, I thought it was rather childish idea.""So what did you do then?"" Well first I set up a small savings account at first national bank.""Then I bought an antenna booster for my radio, and I also bought some treats."

"Huh you set up a savings account," Strike said with some curiosity. "I sure did Strike, I thought about doing it for some time now.""Well I think that's a great idea for you to save up on your future."" You also said that you bought an antenna booster?"

"Yeah I sure did, but before you ask it's just for my radio so I can get a clearer signal."" Huh and what did you mean by treats then."" Oh well I just wanted to get some candy again.""Which reminds me," as I started to grab the first pack of chocolate bars.

"This is for you, just to say thanks for letting me venture on my own today.""Thank you Mark, that's really considerate of you." Even though Strike was driving she still was very happy about the nice gesture. She thought that maybe he would like to get a bite to eat, since they had more than an hour and a half before she had to pick up those drunks.

"Hey Mark I've been thinking, since we got little over an hour before we got to pick up a bunch of booze up Joe's, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." I looked over to Strike wondering if she was asking me out on a date, but answered none the less.

"Yeah sure, you just pick the place." Before long we stopped to a small diner near that O'Malley place. Strike picked a booth so that we could sit across for eat other. I got a standard cheese burger with a chocolate shake, while Strike chose a really big bake potato.

For the most part we ate in silence. Even once in a while I would see Strikes face and smiled to her, while she did the same to me. In a weird way I sort sensed that Strike wanted to say something to me. And the only way I would notice is by her constant movement in her seat, as if something was bothering her. I was about to say something till she spoke up first.

To Strike she really wanted to ask Mark something, but at the same time she didn't wanted to sound weird or forceful. Almost with that butterfly in the stomach feeling. Well here's goes nothing I suppose.

"Hey mark?" I looked up to see Strike as she was talking to me. "So um how is it?" I was about asked what until I followed her gaze at my meal. "Oh it's pretty good, how about yours?"" Yeah it's not bad; I haven't really had any in such a long time."

"How come?"" Well for one this stuff is fatting and two they don't really make it in the pit.""Yeah I see your point on that." Again after our small conversation, it started to feel awkward again. Again I was about to say something but Strike beat me to it.

"Hey Mark?" Again I looked up to her. "So,…um…uh… I was wondering what are your plans during Christmas time at the pit?""Oh well nothing much really, I mean I usually say goodbye to you when go off to your time off, then I usually eat Christmas dinner and sing a few carols with the skeleton crew up near topside for an hour or two."" Then I watch maybe a couple of movies."

"Hmm sounds somewhat ok I suppose then."" But I was wondering….if…uh…um… "

I looked at poor Strike, she was such a nervous wreck and I don't even know why. I mean she always look so confident whenever I was with her. "Uh Strike just calm down and breathe ok, then tell me what you wanted to ask me."

Soon enough she started to heed my advice. Then she started again with a bit more confidence." What I wanted to ask you was?"" I was wondering if you wanted to spend your Christmas break with me and my family in Iowa."

I sort of just sat there looking and thinking about what Strike just asked me. I really didn't know what to say to her. Soon enough my hesitation was catching up to me. I mean if I say no, I think I would have hurt her feelings. And if I say yes, I'm pretty sure everyone in the pit would tease me into thinking that I got the hot's for Strike. Uh oh she's looking at me with those concern eyes of hers.

"Uh….well…um…are you sure you want me to come along?""Well if you don't want to, then"… I cut her off then and there. "You know what sure Strike why not, I mean it's not like I got anything else better to do. ""Thank you for asking I would love to come," as I said it without trying to sound forceful to her. I smiled to her nervously to her. In an odd way she did the same.

We finished with our meals fairly quickly since it was about time to pick up the drinking brigade. So we split the check and headed out. In an instant I started to blurt out to her," so when do we leave I suppose?"" Well don't worry about that for now; I'll let you know in a week or two ok?" I nodded back to her.

In about ten minutes Shipwreck, along with Clutch and Grunt came out of the bar all boozed up. We made our way back to the drop point to be picked up and road back to base. In thirty minutes we touched down. I was about to put up the Vamp, when Strike insisted to do it herself. So I said my good night to her and took my stuff back to my dorm.

Usually I'll be the first one in my bunk in my dorm before lights outs, yet my roommate dusty was already getting himself ready. For good manners I would come in silently and put my stuff down. I quickly started to get undress.

I usually go to bed in t-shirt and some boxers on. I quickly plop myself into my bed ready to go to bed. Normally as I was about to go to bed Dusty would always say good night to me, which he did. I did the same as well.

I lied here in my bed kind of staring off into space and darkness. I couldn't help but wonder about Strike today, especially when she wanted me to come along with her. I mean boring little old me. The more I thought about it, the more questions I had about it. I mean why would she want me to come along.

Before she never asked me to come along. I continued to sigh to myself until I had to ask a burning question about it and who else better than my roomy Mr. Dusty. He's practically good friends with her already.

So I started to speak a bit softer to a little bit louder to get his attention." Hey Dusty are you a sleep yet?" I asked about two to four times. By the fifth time I was ready to give up, till I heard his voice. "Well kid I was asleep."

"Is there something on your mind?" I was rather silent for the most part until, Dusty spoke up again. "You know I can hear your heavy breathing from up here kid." In that moment I started to gain the courage and started to talk to Dusty. "Yeah I suppose so, but can you promise me something. ""If it'll get you to bed quicker then go for it.

"Well if you could promise me you'll keep what I ask you a secret."" Sure I promise now what's on your mind?"" Well you're pretty good friends with Strike right?"" Yeah of course kid."" Well, it's just that Strike asked me today about coming to meet her family during the Christmas break."" And even though I said yes to her I don't what her angle is."

"Ok I'm going to stop you there kid. First off, I'm pretty Strike would only ask because she's your friend." "Two I would think that she actually enjoys being around you."" And three she has no angle. ""If anything I bet she was pretty nervous about asking you to begin with."

"You know Dusty; she actually did look a bit nervous when she was asking me.""Well then there you go."" Look kid she's just trying to be friendly that's all.""Also I won't speak about this to anyone ok you have my word on it now if you please just go to bed ok."I smiled a bit in my bed only to say, "Thanks and Good night Dusty."" Good night kid see in the morning."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I guess vacations come differently here in the pit. You still have to fill out a liberty pass for it. Yet for those who have families and what not they are giving first priority. I guess in a way if you did have a family and only having the holiday months to spend with them, that does seem kind of cruel.

But that's how it was here in the pit. Your life is pretty much dedicated to training, doing some duties, and going on missions. I could see how this is not for everyone. Yet when the time came for leaving to Iowa with Strike, I just went through the motions with it.

I mostly packed up a few green clothes; I mean that's all I have. It's not like I have any time to do some clothes shopping here. I mean they pretty much keep me busy for weeks on end here in the pit. I even took my satellite radio with me. Who knows maybe I could listen to few good jams along the way.

At first I thought we were hopping on a plane to go to Iowa. I know its pretty dame far from Arizona. So logically I would think we were going on a plane ride. That is until we took a chopper instead, that dropped us off to the Tucson international airport.

I was about to ask what gives to Strike, but she later told me that we were going on a road trip whatever that means.

She actually rented a rather small but spacious car for the both of us. I packed up my belongings in the trunk along with Strikes and we were off. The car was cool enough to have a GPS on it. Once Strike calculated the directions the thing told us that it was at least a twenty four hour drive. I think it also said that it'll be a little over 1500 miles away.

Strike decided that she should drive the first leg of the journey. I didn't disagree at all, yet for a good while it was a very silent drive. I tried to sleep a bit, but it was no use I was pretty dame awake.

Yet Strike open up first to me." Your awfully quite today Mark." I took a quick gander to her but didn't say anything. I was kind at a loss to say anything. But I did try something. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"All we do is train at the pit.""It's not like I got much to say." I stole another glance back at Strike. She gave a small smirk to that last remark of mine. "Well you're saying something now," Strike pointed out. "But I could see what you mean."

"Well do you want me to turn on the radio?""Not really Strike, I mean I don't think this car has Satellite." But wait a minute I did pack my satellite radio with me, as I mutter to myself." Hey Strike can you pull over for a moment and pop the trunk open. ""Uh why?"" I just want to see if I can get my radio that's all.""Hmm I don't know if it'll work while we are moving at the same time."

"Well can you pull over anyways so I can at least try?"" Sure why not." Strike pulled over as I requested. I quickly pulled out my radio with the attachments. Now the last time I used this thing on a car, was on the Vamp when I first got this radio.

Once I got back in the car Strike took off as usual. Then I started to hook up the radio to the car. All it really needed was a power source, a digital hook up to the main car radio so I could use the speakers of the car, and my new booster antenna.

Within a minute or two I had my Sat radio all hooked up. "Now for the moment of truth. ""Sweet success" is all that I said. I quickly switched my radios channel to the EDM channel and cranked it up. Now this trip to Strikes family is a bit more bearable.

I get a little bit into it as I sit listening to some cool tracks. Strike for the most part was just listing to it with some intriguing thought to it. "So this is what you like to listen to Mark?" I turned for a second thinking that Strike was talking to me.

"What was that Strike," as I turned down the volume." So this is what you like to listen to?"" Yeah I sure do Strike, is there something wrong with me listing to it.""Oh no, no, it's just a little strange I suppose." "What do you mean by strange?"

"Well it's just that I don't hear any lyrics to it."" Lyrics," I said confusingly. "Yeah lyrics, you know the words to the song or music here.""" Oh well most EDM doesn't have words to it."" It's just the music." "It's called EDM, what does that mean?"

"Electronic dance music Strike. "Oh ok, I guess that's ok.""" Well Strike if you want to listen to some with words then I can change the channel to let you listen so some of them. ""Go for it Mark," Strike said with some excitement.

The first song that popped up was Ritual from Marshmello. "Oh this is one of my favorites Strike; I think you'll like this one." As the song started up I informed Strike of the artist and name of the song. I really get into this one myself.

Of course for Strike she started to smile and laugh at me, as I was getting into it. Pretty much it was like this for the first leg of the trip. We only really stopped for gas and some snacks to continue on. I wanted to volunteer to drive for Strike, but she was having none of that. So instead we continued on.

When Strike decided to call it a day, we stopped in a small town called Guymon, in Oklahoma. Let's see we started around at 0700 hours and it is now 1900 hours. Holy shit Strike has been driving for twelve hours.

We settle at an ok looking inn with dual beds. As for dinner, we went into a small diner near the inn. Strike once again orders a salad for herself, while I ate my usual cheese burger. I could see that Strike is really out of it.

"You know I can drive if you want me to." She looked up to me with her tired eyes and smiled at bit. "Yeah maybe a part of the way I suppose, but once we get near Iowa, I'll take over." We ate in complete silence, since I know Strike is tired.

Once we made it back Strike just immediately plopped herself face first to her bed. I laughed a bit to her thinking she was playing. So I was about to nudge her only to notice that she was fast asleep. I sighed at bit to myself, as I started to take her boots off carefully. I also started to slide her pit issue wool jacket off as well.

I would imagine it would be rather uncomfortable for her to wear all this while she rested. As for me I took a quick shower and wore my boxers and T shirt to bed. I made sure to set the heater to an ok level so we can stay warm; after all it is winter here. No snow yet, but it is sure is cold out there.

The very next day I woke right at 0430 on the dot, even without an alarm. I guess Strike was right about my body getting use to getting up at odd hours of the day. I look over to Strike, who is still fast asleep. But for me, I got up and went to bath room and relived myself. I was about to sit on the bed about to think on what I should do next. But instead I knew what to do. Just because I'm on vacation with Strike doesn't mean that I can slack off from my Pt.

So I got dressed up quick putting my boots on and my standard issue wool coat on to get in a good run. I made sure I had the other key to get back into the room once I get done. I was about to leave until I heard a faint voice asking me where I was going.

"Where are you off to this time Mark," Strike said tiredly? "Its 0500 hours Strike and I was hoping to get in a good warm up run in.""Look Mark we are on vacation ok, so you don't have to exercise."" Also last time I checked it's about fifteen degrees outside."

"I'm sorry Strike it's just that I'm so use to waking up early to go to pt."" Well if you still want to get in a mile or two in, then wait up for me ok." Strike got up and stretched herself bit and got dressed in a jiff. Soon enough we were on our way.

Good god it was cold as can be outside. No snow or ice yet, but we did get in about a mile of running near and around the inn. Before we both agreed to get our shivering butts back inside. Of course once we got inside I think Strike wanted to take a nap again.

But I was having none of that, so I started to do sit-ups and push up in the room. Strike sighed a bit to me, but none the less started to join me. Which was great since it really helps with motivation. So we actually did get in about hour and half of exercise in.

We only had one shower so as a guy I let her go first; however she was more insistent on letting me go first. I really didn't want to argue with her so I just went in and took a nice hot ten minute shower. I got dressed in a new set of green clothes as I made my way out.

Strike pretty much just told me to wait up in the room while she showered at got ready to head on out. So I sat here for about twenty minutes watching some TV. I already had my stuff packed and ready, till I heard the door open to the shower.

I really didn't pay any attention to her since I was watching morning TV. "So are you ready to go Mark," Strike asked. As I turn to look at her, I couldn't help but not gawk at her.

She was wearing civilian clothes, as I looked at her from top to bottom. She was wearing a yellow and black t shirt with the name Iowa with a birds face in the back ground. She also sported a leather jacket. As I looked to her legs, I could've sworn she was wearing leggings. But upon further inspection, it was just some black tight jeans and some kind of boots.

"So Mark are you ready to go?" I quickly snap out of it. "Uh yeah sure Strike, um by the way uh you look nice." Strike smiled a bit. "Hmm thanks Mark, but we should be on our way we still got a lot of driving ahead of us."

We quickly checked out, load our stuff up and ate a quick breakfast at a local fast food restaurant. And then we were off again, only this time I started to drive the rest of the way. While Strike decided to take a small nap.

I started to listen to some music, but with the volume on low so that Strike could rest up. As for me all she told me to do was to follow the GPS instructions and keep the car at the exact speed limit on the freeway.

Driving is kind of boring to me. I mean I have to focus on the road at hand and even though I would use the cruise control for the most part, it is still boring. I wish I could speed up since everyone seemed to be passing me by. But I have to follow orders first. The only times I would slow down is when we hit towns on the way up.

I was in Oklahoma for about an hour, till I finally entered Kansas. Driving through Kansas was the same as driving through Oklahoma, in that it's rather flat. The only difference is the land. In being that it looks like farmland and empty prairie with small sheets of white on the ground.

All I know about where I was heading is that it's rather cold since it's up north, but not too far north. Almost in the Midwest sort of way. So after a few more hours passed on by, I noticed that Strike is still fast asleep, and I can see why.

Driving does take a lot out of you, especially if you don't keep yourself occupied. Even though I'm listing to some music, that's not enough. So on certain areas of pastures that I pass on by, I started to count road signs and even cows.

But all that aside took me out of it when the low gas symbol started to ding a bit. Luckily for me we were about to pass the Kansas state line heading into Missouri. Soon enough I found a gas station to pull over and get some gas.

Of course when I started to decelerate, that's when Strike started to wake up from her slumber. She groggily starts to stretch herself, while asking me a question or two. "Ahh, I really needed that, by the way where are we Mark."" Well I just pass through Kansas now heading into Missouri. ""Cool, where almost there then."

"Do we need gas Mark? ""Uh yeah Strike that's why I'm pulling over."" Ok good, once we pull over I'll take care of the gas, you go on ahead take a bathroom break and stretch your legs out." I reluctantly agreed to her request since my legs do feel tired.

Once again we stopped for about twenty minutes refueling, stretching ourselves and picking up snacks along the way since Strike wants to get to her home before sundown. By this time she decided to drive the rest of the way.

All I know is that it's gotten a lot colder then the last time I was outside. I could've sworn I saw some white flakes in the air. None the less I started to head on back to the car since Strike looks like she's ready to go.

As she started up the car, she noticed me that I was looking out of the window staring at something. "What are you looking at Mark?"" Oh nothing really Strike, other than these white flakes coming from the sky. ""Ah I see, those are snow flurries."" Huh what's that?""Oh it just really light snow that's all.""I remember when I was kid that I would often stick my tongue out to see if I catch one."

I kind of looked at her a bit strangely when she said that. "Hey it's not a weird thing to do Mark, I often did it every once in a while when I was little.""But anyways we got to go; I want to reach Silver keep by sun down."

"Silver what? ""Sliver keep mark, that's where I'm from Silver keep Iowa." Before long we where off again. But I kept sitting there thinking about the name Silver keep. Why does this name sound familiar to me? I mean I never been to Iowa before in my life.

But the name Silver keeps coming in. It was almost like the same feeling when I first drank that peach drink in that supermarket in Tucson. Maybe it's the name Silver that keeps triggering something. I tried not to be too obvious with my deep thought, mostly because Strike would look at me thinking if there was something wrong.

So I turned to her and smiled a bit to throw her off. She finally noticed me and smiled back. Yet she started up another conversation with me. "Hey mark I've been meaning to tell you this." I looked over to Strike with a curious eye.

"Uh yes Strike is there something wrong?"" What…no, not at all.""It's just that when I get home my family is going to call me by a different name ok.""I know that you know me only as Strike, but my family does not. ""So if you could please don't call me by my code name in front of them."

"Uh ok Strike."" Also since you're a green shirt you're going know my actual name, which is something that I want you to keep to yourself ok.""Yeah of course Strike." She started to smile once again but still kept her eyes focused on the road at hand. We had an awkward silence for about a couple of minutes, before I broke it.

"Uh Strike.""Yeah Mark what is it? ""So what it is your real name? ""My name is Angela, Angela Baker." "That's a real nice name Strike.""Thanks Mark. ""And I promise I'll keep it to myself when we go back to the pit."

For the next hour we kept moving along heading to our destination, while I listen to some more awesome EDM. As I looked out the window I did notice that practically all of the land was covered in a sheet of white.

As we moved further north it became apparent that it was snowing, since the white flakes became heavier and whiter. For me, Iowa looked really flat. Yet I did see a sign that said Silver Keep was only a couple of miles away.

I sort sat here in my seat thinking about Strike's family, especially on what they would think of me. Once we passed the small town with a population of a three thousand. That's when Strike started to slow down and turn on to a dirt road.

I finally saw a house in the distance. It looked like a two story house. There were also other structures nearby as well. Some looked like a silos and another was painted red as well. Yet the land that surrounded the house was rather flat and spacious.

"Is this your home Strike?""Uh huh.""It looks very spacious here. ""Well it's a farm Mark.""Farm," Mark said confusingly. "Yeah I grew up on a farm.""You mean a like a place where you have cow's and chicken's? ""Well not necessarily that kind of farm Mark."

"My dad grows mostly corn, wheat, beats, and sorghum for a living.""Oh I'm sorry Strike. ""Hey don't be sorry and remember call me Angela." I smiled again looking towards Strike; soon enough we made to her front drive way.

It was snowing but rather lightly around us. One of the first things we did was getting our stuff out of the trunk, yet it was a bit hard I was waddling through snow in my boots. It made a rather crunching noise as I was walking in it. I checked the time which happen to 1700 hours. The sun was still up, but I could tell that it was gearing up to set itself for the night.

I tried to do that thing that Strike was telling me about, which was trying to catch some snow on my tongue. It didn't last long since she was nudging on my shoulder to get moving to her house. I could tell that she really wanted to get inside to warm up.

Her house looked rather big in the fact that it was made of wood and bricks. It had at least a couple of chimneys one of which had some smoke coming out of. We both got some relief when we made it up the steps of the porch to get out of the snow. The porch itself was spacious in that it had some outdoor furniture.

I stood there shivering a bit while Strike ranged the door bell. When in a few seconds the door open as a much older lady answered it. Just from the looks of it she had very short dirty blonde hair tied in some braids. She was a lot shorter to both me and strike. From her demeanor she looks rather happy and surprised once she recognizes strike.

"Angela your home at last, please come inside along with your friend.""Henry, TJ, Angela's home come quick!" To me Strike greeted her mother with a nice warm smile giving her a big hug." Hi mom I missed you. ""Oh I missed you too, how's my baby doing."" I'm doing just fine mom." As soon as I see Strike ease up her hug to her mother she was about to introduce me to her, until her father and I guess her younger brother came into the picture.

"How's my tough army daughter doing,"as I hear Strikes father called out to her. To me he was about the same height as Strike with a stocky built to him. He looked much older with some white and grey head of hair that he sported. Again I see Strike giving him a very embracing hug to him. "Hey dad how's the farm doing?""As always pumpkin it's doing fine, I'm more interested in seeing how you are doing sweetie."

Again as Strike is letting go of her hug to her dad, I see a small kid run up to Strike wanting the same attention. Yet in this kids case he looked rather short compared to Strike as I see him trying to hug her. I mean his head barely comes up to her stomach. Yet I could tell that it didn't bother her since she made the extra effort to get on her knees to give her brother a nice huge hug.

To me this child had the same facial features of his parents, while sporting the same hair color Strikes which happen to by dirty blonde. "Angela I missed you so much. ""Awe I missed you too Tj."" Are you going to stay a little bit longer this time Angela?"" Sure thing squirt."" By the way have you been behaving yourself with mom and dad while I was gone? ""Well you know me Angela, I like to have fun, but I also help out as much as I can when you're not around."" Any ways, can I ask you something Angela?"" Of course you can, what's on your mind little buddy? ""Who is that?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello everyone in the fanfiction universe. Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but to make a long story short. My computer of fifteen years finally bit the dust. Along with most of my files, especially the fanfics I've been writing. I hope this chapter ties you over for a little bit. But I finally got a new comp and I'll be back to writing one again. as always be sure to read and drop a review if you can or want._

Chapter 23

Strike wasted no time when her little brother Tj started to ask about Mark. While still kneeling on one knee she happily said, "well I'm glad you asked Tj, that's my good friend Mark over there. ""Why don't you come along and I'll introduce you to him?"

In that moment, Strike got up on her feet and started to lead her little brother to him. Of course, Tj was a bit hesitant and suspicious at first standing behind his big sister. At first Strike, didn't notice as she introduced her little brother to Mark that he was hiding behind her. "Hey Mark, this is my little brother Terry Jacob Baker, or Tj. "" Awe come on TJ don't be shy Mark here just wants to shake your hand that's all."

None the less Tj finally did make his way to holding out his hand in a bit nervousness to greet Angela's friend. To Mark he was doing his very best to greet Strike little brother, even though he had a weak hand shake. "Hello there Tj my name is Mark, and I'm a good friend to your sister Str….., uh I mean Angela here."

Once that was done Strike wasted no time introducing me to her parents. Next was Strike's mother. "Mark this is my mother Katherine Baker." Again, I was about to hold out my hand to greet Strikes mother when she instead pulled me into a large embracing hug of her own. Which really caught me off guard.

After that Strike or Angela as I should be calling her, finally introduce me to her father. "And finally, Mark this is my father Henry Baker." Once again, I held out my hand to greet Strike father. In return he gave me a strong firm hand shake with a warm smile of his own." A friend of my daughter is friend of mine Mark, now come on in and make yourself at home."

As I came into Strike's home, I started to notice all the nice homey touches that it had from the furniture to the many pictures on the walls of the house that showed of Strike and the rest of her family. But first things first, Strike's mother started to lead me upstairs along with Angela I guess to my guest room.

When I came inside, it was a nice and cozy room. The bed alone had to be a queen size bed. Strikes mother also showed me the spare closet with extra blankets and pillows if I ever needed them. She also informed me that dinner would be ready in about an hour. Strike herself I guess wanted to spend a little bit of time with me just to make sure that I was comfortable, however her little brother had other plans in mind. Instead her brother kept urging her to come with him, so he could show her his new gaming system. To which I just nodded my head to Strike to let her know that I'll be alright.

After all she should get in as much time with her family as she could. I mean we only have about a couple of weeks of r and r till we must head back to the pit. Any who I made use of my extra time by myself to put up my green clothes in the drawers provided. It really didn't take much time to get this done. So, I decided just to take a little bit of a load off by lying down. Man, this bed was very comfortable yet firm, which is the way I like it. Yet it only lasted for about a minute or two, till my attention drew elsewhere.

Oddly enough what drew my attention was the window outside. Since I was on the second floor, I could easily see outside to the rest of Strike's home. Even though the corners of the window did have that frost cover to it from the cold outside. At first glance all I could see was nothing but a sea of white. The sun was setting in the distance. But looking outside watching the snow falling hitting the ground lightly gave me that peaceful feeling.

I mean I could literally sit here and watch the snow fall all night if I could. At first, I wanted to see if I could catch a snow flurry in mouth, just like the way Strike describe it to me. But as soon as I crack opened the window I shut it completely. I mean it's pretty dame could out there. So, I continued to watch silently as the snow felled. So much so that I didn't even notice the light knocking on my door.

Strike on the other hand wanted to let Mark know that dinner was ready. Yet for some odd reason he is not answering his door. Hoping that he is not napping, Strike decided to take a quick peek inside. Hoping to find him on the bed, Strike only notices that Mark is somewhat glued to the window looking outside. So, she curiously walks silently inside to see what he is staring at.

As Mark continued to watch the snow falling outside, he really didn't notice that Strike was calling to him until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to the right only to notice that it was Strike. Before he could say anything, Strike Started first." Hey Mark…um dinner is ready. "" Oh well thanks Angela, I'll be on my way down."

"Hmm…. So, what are you looking at then? "" Oh, nothing other than the snow falling outside, it just looks peaceful to me. "" Oh, I see then, I guess you never really have seen it snowed before I guess. "" Yeah kind of like that Angela, but let's go ahead and make out way down stairs." In that moment, they both agreed to head down stairs to get some dinner.

When we both came down stairs dinner was already set and placed. I chose to sit on side of the table, while both of Strike's parent chose to sit and each end. Oddly enough Tj Chose to sit right across from me. Naturally I though Strike would sit next to her little brother, but for some reason she chose to sit next to me.

Since I was a guest, I waited for my host to serve themselves first before I did, instead they chose to say grace first. Which was really a new concept to me. I mean some Joe's and green shirts did practice this at the pit, but not many. So, we all held hands while Mr. Baker led in prayer. Once it was done, Mrs. Baker decided to take the honor in serving me first.

It was good chow after all. Roast chicken and a large ham with a lot of sides of course. I wasted no time in chowing down and asking for seconds. Of course, Strike's parents mainly her father decide to start a conversation to lighten the mood. "So, Mark do you train in the same field as Angela here?"" Well sort of Sir, we do pt together and some training."" Oh, I'm sorry Mark what I meant to say was, are you an infantryman like my daughter here."

"No sir, I'm not in infantry."" My primary M.O.S. is being a scout sniper."" M.O.S. what is that," Tj asked. "It means military occupation specialty," Strike said out loud. "Oh interesting," Mrs. Baker added. "So, what is a scout sniper," Tj asked again. "Well it just means that I do long range reconnaissance in a giving area, while I shoot a rifle from a conceal position."

"Whoa that sounds so cool, did you kill any bad guys?" In that instant Strike looked up to TJ with a stern look on her face, while her father started to talk to him in a serious tone about how inappropriate that was for him to say that, and that he should apologize right now.

Yet to me I was sort of at a loss for words. I mean when Tj asked me if I killed anybody, all I could think was the ten lives that I took that day in the jungle with Sergeant Scarlett. I know that in many ways both Strike and Hawk have told me that I did the right thing, yet to me it felt really wrong. But I had to put those matters aside since Strike is giving me a weird look to me. She quickly nudges my arm to get my attention, that I looked up to her.

"Hey you ok Mark?"" Uh yeah what is it Angela?"" Well it's just my little brother wanted to say something to you." I turn my head towards him, as he apologized about his inappropriate question to me. To which I told him it was ok. None the less there was an awkward silence in the room.

Till Tj decided to ask another question. "Mr. Mark can I ask you another question?" "Uh sure what's on your mind Tj? "" Do you have the hots for my sister," Tj asked plainly. In which he got rather swift response from Strike. "TJ!?, "Strike said out loud looking at him a bit angry. While Mr. Baker once again starts to scold his son almost to the point of yelling. Only I started to notice the cherry red skin on Strike's face. Either she was either embarrassed as hell, or really angry. I chose the first rather than the latter of the two.

Yet I had to do something quick since the mood was really hostile. So, I spoke up first, which in a way started to draw everyone's attention to me." Well Tj, to answer your question I do like your sister."" I like her because she has been a good motivator, teacher, and friend." Before Tj could respond, I continued on.

"As far as the motivation part, your sister would take extra time with me to whip me into shape. "" When I first came to the base I was scrawny."" So as motivation, Angela would take extra time to make me do a lot exercise, even though I would complain about it."" As for a teacher, Angela taught me how to read and write."" Most of time I would have thought that she would have given up on me since I was not good at it, but she never did."" In fact, she would always try her hardest."" And as for a good friend she would always be there to make sure that I stayed on the right path. "" Even with time's that I felt like giving up she would always be there to encourage me not to give up."

When I looked up I notice that Mr. Baker was no longer angry, while Strike red face went away completely, as she was smiling to me. Tj of course spoke up once again. "Wow Angela did you do all that for Mark?" To which in Angela's approval as she pulled Mark in with a nice one arm hug. "I sure did." With the mood completely lighten up I finished up first with dinner offering my help to Mrs. Baker with the cleanup to which she told that I was guest and it not necessary.

Since they didn't need my help I decided just to go back to room. I decided to hit the sack early tonight, even though it was only about 8:00 at night. Strike didn't really say much to me other than good night. I bet she was just as tired as I am. I mean driving does take a lot out of you. So, in five minutes I undressed and tucked into the covers to get a good night's rest.

The very next morning.

Again, just like clockwork I woke up slowly but surely by myself. I look over to my left to see the digital clock saying to me once again that it was 04:30. I guess Strike was right after all, about my body getting totally use to get up on its own. To me it's only second nature.

I get up out of bed still in my boxers about to get dressed, but once again I'm drawing to look outside. Mainly because I wanted to watch it snow again. Once I get over of course, it's no longer snowing. Instead the night sky is very much cleared up, as the stars and moon shine very brightly. The moon light itself starts to cover the white filled landscape with its light. It had a silver look to it if I must say.

Much like snowing, star gazing was just as peaceful to me. I could literally stand here and watch this all night if I could. But first things first, I must get started on my pt. So, I get dressed quickly and quietly. I know for a fact that I couldn't really go outside for a run. Mainly because it's cold and two I don't have the foot gear to handle the thick snow outside. So, exercises are a bit limited to say the least.

So, I did just regular old sit ups and pushups. Yet I soon found out that this room I'm staying in was rather warm, from the furnace heat. And since I really didn't want to sweat out in my green clothes, I decided to dress down to my boxers and t-shirt. Needless to say, I was able to get in a good couple of hours of Pt in.

When I worked up a good sweat or felt tired enough, I would sneak out quietly from my room to head down to the bath room to get in a couple of hand fills of chilly water from the faucet. I know for a fact that somehow Strike was sleeping in. I guess since we are on vacation, that she really wanted to lazy out on her pt.

As I made my way back to my room I couldn't help but notice that I saw a light on down stairs by the kitchen. So, I quickly made it back to my room to get dressed up in my all greens and head down stairs to investigate.

I quickly make my way down, only to notice the smell of fresh coffee. Normally I don't drink the stuff, since it has a rather harsh for my taste. Yet the Joe's and the green shirts back at the pit would drink this stuff as if it was water. Soon enough I found Mrs. Baker sitting by the table enjoying her own cup. She looked up for a bit to notice me as I came in.

"Well you are an early riser if I must say Mark."" Any ways good morning, would you like a cup of coffee?"" No thank you ma'am I normally don't drink the stuff."" Hmm I guess you army types are somewhat up tight."" You know Mark you don't have to be very formal with me all the time, after all you are a guest in my home."

"But if you still want to be formal about it, then you can call me Mrs. Baker if you like."" I really don't like to be called ma'am all that much it makes me sound very old. ""Very well Mrs. Baker."" Mmm, now that sounds much better."" Could I interest you in glass of orange juice or milk then?"" No thank Mrs. Baker, I usually don't eat breakfast until after I finish my morning Pt."

"Morning Pt," Mrs. Baker said confusingly. "Uh well that's my morning physical training that I do on a daily basis." "Huh does Angela do this as well?"" Yes Mrs. Baker, we often exercise together and have breakfast as well together. "" Tell me then what is you do in this pt?"

I did my very best to explain to Mrs. Baker about the various exercises that I do along with Angela. "Oh, I see then you did just every exercise other than your morning run."" I can see how that might be a problem."" Hmm I may have a solution to that, if you will follow me Mark."

I followed Mrs. Baker outside near the driveway entrance of their house. She gave me a very heavy coat, some water resistant yet warm gloves, and what she called a scarf to wear around my face. To my dismay she was wearing nothing on but a heavy coat of her own only to be wearing some loose boots since she was still in her night gown. She however reassured me that it is alright since she was really use to this type weather.

She then handed me light shovel with a very wide end. She basically told me that since I couldn't get any running in, that shoveling snow could be rigorous workout for me. The only advice she gave me was that I should take it slow, and under any circumstances that I should never eat any snow for water.

Soon I got started on my task. I started in the area where Strikes rental car was, as I cleared the snow at hand. To me this felt very easy since the snow was very light. Without really thinking about it I started to go faster and faster, till my exhaustion started to catch up to me. I guess Mrs. Baker was right about this after all. So, I started to pace myself like should. Within thirty minutes I was able to clear out all the snow in the main drive way to the front of the house.

I quickly went back inside to get a much-needed breather and to get a bit warmer inside. Mrs. Baker was very kind in telling me that I was doing such an excellent job. But I reassured her that I was not done yet. Since she knew that she wasn't going to talk me out of this, she prepared a decent size thermos for me. She basically told me that it was heated up water, incase if I ever needed a drink. So, in ten minutes I was back at it again. To clear out all the snow from the main drive way of the house to the highway and back.

Mrs. Baker could really do nothing but watch Mark shoveling the snow at hand. Thinking to herself about how Mark is such a hard-working young man that could be perfect for her daughter. That is until she hears her daughter making her way towards the kitchen. Angela just yawns out loud while stretching a bit, until the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled her nostrils.

"Well you're up early Angela," Katherine exclaimed. "Heh I would have never have thought that you wear that again," as Angela's mother laughed. Angela was wearing her signature university of Iowa hawk eye pajamas. "Well good morning to you mom, and for the record they still fit don't they."" Oh, good you made some coffee mom, can you pour me a cup if don't mind."

To which Angela's mother quickly got a cup ready for her. Angela always takes her coffee with a few spoon fills of sugar. She sips her hot cup of joe and savors it only for a moment. Mainly because her mother was standing by the kitchen window staring at something. So naturally Angela went towards her way to see what's up. "Huh what are you looking at mom?" Of course, Angela got her answer as soon as she takes a peak out of the kitchen window.

"Wow I didn't know dad stills shovels snow," Angela quipped in. "Actually, your father hasn't shoveled snow by hand for over five years now."" Huh so that's not dad then?"" Well I think it's wonderful that Tj is starting to show some responsibility by helping you guys out."" Well Angela, Tj will shovel snow maybe occasionally but it's a particular chore that he doesn't like to do on a daily basis unless a snow blower is involved."

"Huh so that's not Tj either."" Did you guys hire some local to come and do this?"" As it your father will ever do that honey." Angela stood there until she started to put two and two together when her eyes started to widen in shock. "Don't tell me that's Mark out there shoveling snow."

"Well honey, I tried to talk him out of it, but he was rather insistent in wanting to get a good workout for his pt as he put it. "" Mom, Mark's not a hired hand ok he's our guest."" I know sweetie, by the way how old is Mark."" Uh I think he's close to twenty years old, why do you ask."

"Twenty you say," as Mrs. Baker started to smile to herself and in front of Angela. Of course, Angela didn't get it a first until her mother started to motion to her with her eyes. "What are you getting at mom? ""Well sweetie he's close to your age, good looking, polite, and not to mention a hard-working young man."

Angela eyes finally started to widen in shock as to what her mother was getting at. "MOM!? First Tj and now you."" Look sweetie, he is such a nice young man, and I bet you two would make a great couple." "Not to mention that the both of you could give me and your father a few grand kids."" Mom will you please just start on breakfast first ok," Angela asked in a whiny mood. "All right sweetie, but just think about it ok."

"As if I could mom. Now I'm going out there to get Mark, so he doesn't catch a cold ok."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Angela quickly got dressed in an instant, so that she could go and retrieve Mark from the bitter cold and doing chores as well. For the most part she was rather really impressed. I mean he really did a really good spot on job with clearing out the snow. From a hundred yards away from the house on the main drive, she easily spots him coming back her way as he continues to shovel the last of the snow.

To Mark however he really didn't notice Strike at all since he was really concentrated on the task at hand. Yet the cold was started to get to him again, especially near his feet. After all he only has his pit issued combat boots with him. Though he did do the smart thing and double up on his socks to keep his feet toasty and somewhat less than a couple of feet to go, he looked up to see someone coming to him. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be Strike. "Good morning Angela," Mark said happily. "Yeah good morning to you Mark."" You know Mark you're a guest here, you do know that right?"" Yeah, I know Angela, but I wanted to get in some kind of a workout in."" Yeah, I know my mom told me all about it."" By the way breakfast is about ready, so why don't you come on in now."

I took off with Strike quickly since we both wanted to get out of the bitter cold. Yet Angela still had something on her mind as we were walking back to the house. "You know Mark, you're on vacation you know, that right?"" Yeah, I know Angela."" So, you could relax if you want to."" All I'm saying is you can slack off for a bit from the pt that's all." "Sure, thing Angela whatever you want."

We both made it back inside to have breakfast together. But before I ate anything I made my way back upstairs to change out of my boots. I started to wadded up some old newspaper and stuff if in my boots. This method works pretty well in absorbing water from your boots, so it could dry up a bit , Strike's family pretty much have already ate their fills, while me and Angela where outside having our small conversation. None the less it still was a pretty dame good breakfast. Possibly even better than what the pit serves. I never had pumpkin flavor pancakes before, but all I can say is yum.

After breakfast I made it back upstairs to take a nice hot shower and get dressed for the day at hand. Sure, enough my boots were fairly dry as I removed the old wet newspaper from them. Unexpectedly I got a knock from my door. As soon as I answered it, it was none other than Angela."Hey Mark, I was wondering if you wanted to come into town with me, so I could help you out in buying a new wardrobe."" Uh…..sure Angela, it's not like I got anything better to do today"". Good then I'll see you downstairs in five then." Once Angela left, I quickly got dressed in my all greens, while I don on my pit issue wool jacket.

As soon as I made it outside, Angela already had the car all warmed up and ready to go. So, I quickly make it to the passenger side getting ready to go with Angela. Of course, when I made it in first, I didn't realize that her little brother TJ was in the back. I quickly turned around and noticed him sitting there rather silently.I looked over to Angela, as she just told me that he wanted to tag along, but mainly so he could go to the hobby shop. I was about to ask Angela on what a hobby shop was, until my eyes caught the sea of white once again. Again, I could stare at the sea of white all day if I could, but I could tell that Angela and even her little brother were looking at me as if something was wrong with me. So, to easy the mood I started up a short conversation with Angela.

"So, Angela, are all these other houses that we pass on by are farms as well?"" In a way they are Mark."" I guess I forgot to tell you that Silver Keep is a small farming community." Yes, I know it was a rather short conversation, but it did its job in keeping the awkwardness at bay. The wonderful thing about Strike's home, is that town was actually close by.

I started to look around from the inside of the car seeing the many small buildings in the town. Everything seem so close and bunched together. Even with the chilly weather a lot of people were out and about. Soon enough Angela started to slow down to find a good parking space. She did inform me that even though her town was small, it still had the necessary shops, like clothing stores, general stores, and other things.

Right after Angela found a good parking spot, that's when her little brother Tj started to get out immediately to go his own way. But not before Angela had anything to say about it. "Tj where are you going?"" I'm just going to the hobby shop that's all Angela."" Oh no you don't, at least not by yourself." "Awe come on Angela, I'm twelve and a half."

"Be that as it may Tj, I'm still responsible for you."" Besides we'll go once we get done with Mark's shopping. "" That's not fair, you're going to take all day."" And why should I hang around with you and your boyfriend."" TJ!, you mind your manners in front of me and Mark, or I'll turn around right now and take you back home! "" I'm sorry Angela, but it's not fair you treat me like a child."

I sat here silently while I let Angela duke it out with TJ. Yet in a way I could feel for Tj. To be treated like a kid, when all you wanted is to feel equal amongst everyone around you. So, I sighed a bit softly to get Angela's attention. In a way it worked as Angela then veered her attention towards me. She didn't say anything and neither did I. But the way I looked at her when Tj said about how he is being treated like a child, did remind her about something between us.

Angela remembers all too well when she was bickering with Mark many months back about how he too felt like being treated like a child. In that moment she finally came to terms of what it meant to be treated unfairly. She sighed a bit to herself and started to explain a few things.

Sigh, "I'm sorry I snapped at you like Tj, I don't want to treat you like a kid."" But you're still my little brother." So how about this you come along with us while we shop for some clothes for Mark. And when we are done, I let you go and do whatever you want. Since I got to go the bank to take care of business for mom and dad.

In a way Tj started to lift his head up a bit in hopefulness from her sister's proposal." You mean it Angela?"" Sure, thing kiddo, but Mark will have to tag along with you to make sure you'll stay out of trouble."" Awe…. Does he have to come along?"" Yes, Tj he does, besides Mark here has never seen a hobby shop before. ""Oh, all right Angela, it's a deal."

Once common ground was gain between the two, that's when we started to make our way out of the car. As far as shopping is concern, I'm sort of at a loss. I mean my clothing in general was always provided to me. So, buying clothes was a rather strange new concept to me, yet with Angela's help she did make it a bit easy for me. All in all, I bought a couple of pair of jeans, some dress shirts, a nice warm leather jacket, some sneakers, and a few other items. The important thing about it was that it was rather modest in it's price. So, I only spent about hundred and fifty dollar's worth of clothes. Once that was done we head back to the car to put my clothes up in the car.

And as always Angela did hold up her end of the bargain, to let Tj to go off have to his time at the hobby shop, of course with me coming along. For me this place that Angela's little brother wanted to go wasn't really that far off. At least Tj was being obedient about our situation, as he didn't try to run away from me.

After walking for about five minutes we were here. Of course, once I come inside I started to look around. To me this place was filled with lots of toys. "What is this place Tj?"" It's a hobby shop Mr. Mark."" So, you buy toys here then?" I could tell that Tj was looking at me a bit strangely. "Well Mr. Mark, you can sort of say that they are toy's, buy not really."" Have you never seen a hobby shop before?" I nodded my head no to him.

"Huh that's odd I suppose," Tj said. "But if you want I could explain it to you." I smiled to him while nodding my head to him approval. For a small child, Tj actually did explain a few things to me in intricate detail. Basically, this place had everything from rockets, to radio control planes, to model car sets that you could put together and paint.

To me Tj told me that his favorite item in here was the Co2 rockets, mainly because he often inspires to be an astronaut when he grows up. When it came time to purchase his new rocket that he wanted, he was a bit short. So, to encourage him in his endeavor of what he wanted to do with his life I spared him a few dollars extra to help him out. To me the priceless part to it was seeing his eyes gleamed at the new rocket. Of course, he gave me a big hug, while giving me many thanks.

I look to my watch to see what time it was. Angela gave her little brother at least two hours to do his hobby shopping. Yet from the time it took to get here plus the shopping part, we only spent about an hour. So, to kill more time me and Tj continued to look around the shop. The shop alone was a fairly big store to say the least, yet my attention was drawing to another area. I asked Tj what it was, only for him to tell me that it was some sort of boutique store.

Naturally I wanted to check it out, but Tj seemed less interested. So, I made a deal to him. I basically told him to stay in the confines of the hobby shop, while I checked this place out. Of course, he agreed to my wish.

So, I quickly went inside to see what this place was. As I went in the first thing that I notice was the smell. To me it had a smell of cinnamon and apples. Sure, enough I found a candle that was lit to where the smell was originating from. Yet this place that I was in was rather small to say the least. It sort of had some various items for sell.

The that I saw ranged from cards to ceramic items to even some candles as well. It sort of reminded me of Strikes house, in that it had some homey touches to it. Many of the items looked as it had that woman sort of touch to it. As I continued to walk around, I didn't realize that my head bumped into these metal rods. When they hit each other they sounded off with various lite dings to it. It almost sounded like it had a melody to it.

Needless to say, the sound enough alerts the shop owner. To my surprise it was rather older woman. She had very long white hair with some grey highlights. Her face alone sported many wrinkles, I guess it came with much age for her I suppose. None the less she greeted me with a nice warm smile. "Why hello their young man, do you need help with anything?"" No ma'am, I'm just browsing around. ""Oh, very well then."

As I continue to browse the small shop myself I couldn't help but notice that this old woman was following me around. I really didn't mind it at all. As I continued to walk around I started to notice this rather odd machine near the rear of the store. The machine itself had all these pins and thin metal rods all around it that looked like it was in a specific pattern. The other thing I noticed was that there all these various colors of semi thick string in some sort of spools.

I continue to look at it with more curiosity, that I started to notice some items that were handing from the wall next it. From the looks of it, the items looked like some sort of garments. Some were hats, as well as gloves, and some even looked like long piece of cloth that Mrs. Baker gave to me to cover my face when I was shoveling snow earlier this morning. I lost my train of thought as to what it was, so I decided to ask the old woman as to what it was.

"Ma'am what is this over here by the back wall. ""Well young that is a knitting machine."" So, what do you use it for?"" Hmm… have you never seen a knitting machine before young man?" I shook my head no to her, but then explained a few things to her. "No ma'am I haven't seen one before, I'm only visiting for a short while with some friends of mine here in Silver Keep."" Oh, I see then well young man this machine can make various garment items from yarn, with any kind of pattern you desire." I can make some gloves, some hats, and even scarfs."

That's it as I thought to myself, it was a scarf that Mrs. Baker lone to me this morning. Then another idea popped into my head. Hmm I bet this would make the perfect gift for Strike as I thought to myself. "Ma'am do you make scarfs as well."" Why of course young man, do you wish to purchase one from me."" Well let me check the time first before I decide."

As I looked to my watch I sighed a bit out loud. "Awe I only got twenty minutes left before I have to go, I'm sorry ma'am."" Twenty minutes you say, well I only need ten minutes to make you the item that you want." I skeptically looked at her, after all she did looked rather frail to me. "So, you doubt me then young man?"

I really didn't say anything to her after that, but she did reassure me that she could get the item done within the time frame with much confidence. So, I chose for her to make me a scarf, in the length of four feet long. The colors I chose was a rather dark forest green, with some yellow. Her price for all this was about twenty dollars in total.

Again, I was rather skeptical when she first took my money and then walked over slowly to her machine. But once her shaking hands touched the machine, that when I saw a different woman entirely. She moved along with much ease and stroke the buttons and nobs with pure accuracy. And as true to her word she was done in the span of ten minutes. I looked over the scarf at hand with much approval. The kind old woman did wrap it up nicely in some wrapping paper. I gave her an extra twenty dollars for a job well done with much thanks as well. I took the gift and tucked within my jacket as I bided good bye the old woman.

A take another gander at my watch to see that in fact we now have ten minutes left to go to get back to Angela. So, I collected Tj and we were off.

Again, we met up with Angela and once again Tj loaded up his stuff now to the trunk of the car. As a special treat Angela decided to treat me and Tj with some lunch at the local diner in town. Once that was done we headed back to the homestead.

During the next week and a half, I got to do a lot of things with Angela and her family. I celebrated Christmas with her family, and even got to spend new years with them. Some of things that Angela got to experience when she was growing up here, I got to experience myself. For instance, we got to make a snow man, make some snow angels, and I even got to catch a snow flurry in my mouth. I really enjoyed my time here with Angela her family.

Yet it was a bitter sweet feeling to me. I mean it was sweet that I got to experience spending Christmas with Angela, yet bitter that we have to be back in the pit in a day or so. So, on the eve of the day we had to head back to the pit I was sitting at the porch looking up to the night sky. I sat here looking at the stars and the bright moon. That is until I felt small tingle of cold near my right ear.

I look to my right and up a bit only to see Angela looking at me with a nice smile. "So, what are you doing out here in the cold Mark."" Nothing much Angela, just doing a little bit of star gazing."" Huh you don't mind if I join you? "" Not at all." Angela chose to literally sit right next to, she also had a blanket with her as well. We both continue to sit here looking at the stars, while curling up inside the blanket that kept us somewhat warm.

As I continue to star gaze, I didn't notice that Angela was pouring something out of her thermos. She gave me a slight nudge to arm to get my attention, as she handed the cup to me." Awe thanks Angela, is it heated up water?"" Actually, Mark its hot chocolate. "" Wow really, as I'm about to take my first gulp." "Yeah it sure is Mark, but be careful ok, it's pretty hot."

I waited for my chocolate to simmer a bit for I take my first sip. We both sat here drinking chocolate while looking at the stars. Just like looking at the snow fall here at Angela's home; star gazing is just as peaceful. We sat here for a good ten minutes. I decided to break the silence myself when I spoke to Angela.

"Angela," Mark said softly. "Yeah Mark."" I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas with you and your family." Angela smiled back saying," thanks Mark I'm glad you came."" It's not too often that I get company from the pit to come along with me." I just smiled back to her as I started to cuddle up next to her mostly for warmth as we continue to sit here, until we grew tired of freezing our butts off.

The next day came by quick just as the night before. I woke up a bit early to pack my stuff up. I chose to wear my greens today, after all me and Angela have to hit the road early today. We only have 48 hours left on our liberty passes till we have to be back to the pit. If were not there by 0900 then we'll be listed as AWOL. Me and Angela ate breakfast rather quickly, after all she made it pretty clear that we had to be on the road before morning rush hour.

I quickly took my stuff along with Angela's as I started to stuff it in the trunk of the rental. As for Angela she started to say her good byes to her mother and father. Yet for her little brother Tj he took it the hardest. I could literally hear him beg and plead tearfully for her big sister to stay a bit longer. She did her best to comfort him, but it got to the point that he started to run off back to house in tears.

When it came to my turn, I started to say my good byes to them as well and thank them for letting me celebrate the holidays with them. I was about to get in, till Angela told me to check one more time to see if I got everything before we left. I quickly nodded to her as I went back in to the house. Once I got inside I started to make my way up stairs to double check it. Once I was satisfied I started to make my way down stairs to head out. That's is until I hear the voice of Tj calling to me near the kitchen. When he came by to see him, his eyes were really red. The poor kid was really upset to see her sister go.

Angela stood there next to her running car along with her parents as she waited for Mark to come back. She annoying looked at her watch, only to sigh to herself. What' taking Mark so long, as Angela thought to herself. He knows that we have to hit the road soon. So as a last-ditch effort she decided to see what's the hold up.

Angela started to make her way up the porch to the front of the house near the back of the rear entrance near the kitchen, she noticed that Mark was standing near the hall way with his back turned. She was about to knock on the window, until she noticed that Mark started to take a knee. Upon further inspection, she finally noticed that Tj was in front of him talking to him.

She really couldn't make out anything of their conversation. But from the looks of it Mark was listening to every word that he had to say, as Angela noticed him nodded to every word. He then finally started to pat Tj's shoulder and the side of his head gently. Finally, Tj gave him a big, as Mark started to wrap his arms around him. To Angela she started to smiled to herself, as her little brother Tj was now finally starting to accept her friend Mark.

From that point on Angela started to walk back to her car. In the span of a couple of minutes Mark finally made his way over. He then continued to say good bye to Angela's parents. As soon as Angela started to drive off with Mark inside, he still made the extra effort to say goodbye from the window of his car. Yet odd enough to him, he could see from the second-floor window of his guest room that Tj was there looking over to him. So, he made an even bigger effort to wave goodbye to him. Not knowing if he even noticed it.

Several hours pass on by, as we started to drive through Kansas. For the most part our drive was rather a silent one. I was pretty much in deep thought, as I was fairly certain that Angela was as well. To break the boredom, I started to switched on my satellite radio to listen to some more EDM. It went on for good couple of hours, until Angela started to turn down the volume. In a way it sort of got me out of my listing groove as I started to look over to her to see what gives.

"So, what did you and Tj talked about?" When Angela asked me a question at first, I wasn't really paying any attention. "I'm sorry what was that Strike?"" Hmm…, well that's good at least you remember to call me by my code name and not my personal."" But back to what I was asking. ""I just wondering what you and Tj were talking about."

"Wait a minute you were in the house, I thought you were by the car."" Oh yeah speaking of that, I did wait for you for about five minutes, until I grew bored a bit, after all we had to hit the road early."" But I wasn't in the house per say, I just saw you by the kitchen window. "" Oh so you were spying on me then."" Well I guess if you want to say so," Strike said sheepishly.

"So, what were you two talking about then," Strike asked. "We were just saying our goodbyes, that's about all."" Yeah well somehow, I don't believe that was all that you two were talking about."" Huh I guess I can't fool you then huh?"" Nope, not around me you can't." There was silence between up for a few seconds, till Strike spoke again.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what you two were talking about then?" I sighed a bit to myself, but answer none the less." I can't Strike. "" What do you mean you can't? "" I promised Tj I wouldn't discuss it."" Hmm I see then."" Well can I at least try and guess what it is?"" You can, but regardless I'm not going to divulge or acknowledge what it is."

"Oh, ok well, I'm still going to try just so you know."" Hmm, did Tj ask for money from you as a gift." "Nope," Mark replied." "Ok, ah was it for you to help him get another rocket from the hobby shop?"" No Strike," Mark said plainly. Strike sighed a little bit more, while giving it some thought.

In a concern tone she asked a little bit more of a serious question. "Tj didn't ask for you to bring him any souvenirs from work by any chance did he."" Work, you mean the pit, "Mark said confusingly. "Yeah, did he ask for anything like a grenade or some munitions as a souvenir for the next time. "" What!?, no of course not Strike, nothing like that at all."

Strike sighed in such huge relief after that. And that was only because had Tj asked for something similar a couple of Christmases ago. "Shoo that's good to know Mark."" Well any who this looks like a good place to stop for the night to get some dinner and some sleep." As Strike started to pull over to the next town. "But this doesn't mean that I have given up on the matter ok Mark."" I'm just tired and a bit hungry that's all."

I smiled a bit to her, as we started to pull on over near the inn/dinner. But before I could let Strike out of the car, I started to untuck the gift out that I had bought for Strike from that boutique shop a few days ago. Her head was turned when as she didn't notice that I was taking my gift out for her. As she was about to get out, I called out to her.

"Hey Strike." She turned her head to see what's up. "Yeah, what is it Mark. "" I uh…., um…. I got you this few days ago, so um merry Christmas." Strike took my gift that I handed her rather slowly while saying," for…for me?" I nodded my head gently. I smiled a bit myself hoping that Strike would like the gift.

And she did not disappoint, as I saw her unwrapping it and giving me a huge smile. "Well I can say for one that this is the greenest longest scarf I have ever gotten."" Wait a minute there is something stitched in, with yellow yarn." As Strike held it before herself she gave even bigger smile, as the yellow stitching had her rank of corporal with her code name right next to it. She immediately started to wear it, as it felt really warm around her neck. Strike was about to say thank you once again to Mark, only to notice that he started to make his way towards the diner. He's not getting away from her that easily, as Strike started to follow behind covertly.

By that time mark started to get out of the car while heading over to the diner. But not before he got a hug from behind him from Strike. "Did you like the scarf Strike?"" Like, I love it thank you Mark." "It was really a thoughtful gift." We both smiled to each other as we continue to head on to the diner to get some dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

_got another chappy up be sure to read and write a review if you want_.

Chapter 25

Once again its been another ok year for me in my new home. Its close to March right about now. The only eventful things that have happen to me was that my birthday passed on by, as I just turn twenty for this year. All in all, I did get a few good happy birthdays from some of the Joe's that I know and some of the green shirts as well. Usually the best thing about it being your birthday here at the pit, is that you get the day off.

So, training went on as usual for me. One of the first things I did around the start of March, was to put in a liberty request for my vacation time that I was going to spend in Guam. Even though my secret agenda was to catch up with pop's and get the money that was owed to me. As I was filling out the request form, I wasn't too sure on how much time I should ask for. So, I went with the logical approach and asked for at least three weeks off. I sent in my request on the first week of March not knowing that the pit was going into high alert.

Usually when this happens, pretty much all liberty passes are put on hold or hiatus. While anyone who is about to go on leave is cancel. The only way I got a heads up on this was that in the next few weeks, we had nothing but supply drops to the pit almost nonstop. Soon enough rumors and speculation started to spread in the pit amongst the green shirts.

Some say that this was Hawk's way of keeping us green shirts on our toes so that we don't fall into a routine or a rut. Others had said that we are gearing up for a mission. All I know is that the Joe's weren't saying much, if anything at all. Heck I even tried to get Strike to spill beans so to speak. Only to get rebuffed by her. She would mostly tell me to just mind my own business or just continue on with my training.

Yet one day I got my answer soon enough, and it was even from someone I would never expect at first. So, it sort of went like this. Dinner just got done, as I was about to head out first to the recreation room first and fast. Mostly because who ever got there first had control of the remote. And since I'm no longer a scrawny weak green shirt, I could hold my own with the best. I was making a mad dash through the corridors of the pit. I only had about fifty yards to go till I was home free. That is until sergeant Low-Light almost appeared out of nowhere.

I almost took his head off, till he sides step me to the side while grabbing on to my shoulder and neck turning me around in a 180-degree turn using my own momentum against me. "Whoa slow down there private, what's you're hurry by the way?" As I was breathing to catch my breath I tiredly say, "just trying to get to the rec room sergeant."" I can see that private, however I don't see the reason for you to run in such hurry."" Oh well its nothing really sergeant, other than who ever gets there first gets to control of the remote."

I can see sergeant Low-Light grinning a bit with some amusement after I said that." Anyways sergeant is there something you need. "" As a matter of fact, private there is something. "" I need you to come with me to the briefing room. "" How come sergeant?"" Well if you must know kid, its by order of Hawk."" Awe man do I have too." Sergeant Low-Light grins a bit more. "I'm afraid so private, now come along now."

It didn't take long for me and sergeant Low-Light to reach the conference room. Once we enter inside, all I saw was pretty much a lineup of rows of small desks. About five rows deep. And additional five rows deep of chairs in the back. If I could guess there had to be at least fifty some odd desk in here, with another fifty chairs. "Ok private take seat anywhere you like."" Anywhere sergeant?"" Yup anywhere you like." Without really thinking about it I chose to sit the third row down, eight seats to the left. While Sergeant Low-Light chose to sit first chair in the front row to the left.

It didn't take long for Low-Light to get a pager from Hawk. So, he gets up and tells the private that he'll be back in a couple of minutes. As soon as heads out of the conference room he is greeted by Hawk. "So, sergeant has private Mark reported in the conference room? "" Yes, sir he has."" Good did he chose to sit front and center."" Well not exactly, he chose to sit the third row down near the center sir."" Hmm I see then. "" Well just go and get back to where you were." Sergeant Low-Light Saluted Hawk at once and quickly returned to his seat in the conference room.

As for Hawk, he thought of a rather crafty and clever plan to get the kid to sit in the front. He quickly notifies Duke to order the green shirt support troopers to fill up the back rows first. And once the other Joe's start to come in, he is also order if not encourage them to go and take a seat but to move the kid to front in their own creative way.

I continue to sit here not really expecting much at all. Just then I see Sergeant Low-Light come back inside to take a seat near the front. Man, maybe I should've chose to sit in the front. As I was about to get up and change seats, that's when the door opened and all sorts of people were coming through. From the looks of it, it was nothing really more than some green shirt personnel. To me they were all strangers. I mean the pit is a pretty dame big base. And for the short of amount of time I've been here, I've only met a mere hand full.

Yet as they were coming in, they all seemed to be heading to the back of the room filing up the back seats. From the looks of it, I think they numbered around fifty or so. For the most part they didn't so much as make a peep. In some ways this sort of creeped me out a bit. I mean you do run into those types of green shirts that are all business. As if they got something to prove. Well like I said before I didn't really heed any attention to it.

I just start to slouch in my seat resting my head. I shut my eyes for a good five minutes. Yet it only lasted about a few seconds as I felt a nudge on my arm. When I looked up, I noticed that it was one of the members of the drinking brigade. I started to snap my fingers, trying to come up with a name. oh, I got it, as I thought to myself. "You're Clutch right? "" Yup that's my name kid, don't wear it out. "" Well alright then, uh is there something you need," as i said to him. "As a matter of fact, there is kid. "" You seem to be in my seat."

I looked at him with a little bit of a puzzle look to my face. I started to look around as I see some Joe's coming in to take their respective seats. But I also noticed that there were plenty of seats all around." I don't want to sound rude to you Mr. Clutch, but one I don't see your name on it."" And two there are plenty of seats to go around." Clutch smiled to the kid, but responded in a more commanding tone.

"Well be that as it may private, you're still in my seat."" Now if you don't mind please get up, I really don't want to pull rank on you ok." I knew enough sense not to piss this guy off, especially a Joe. So, I got up without saying a word and head to the next seat. But again, I was told to get up, only this time it was Ship wreck. And once again I moved.

This was kind of weird to me, I mean every time I sit down, I would get bumped out or up from my seat by a Joe. And every time it happened I just sigh to myself. I mean after all I am the low man on the totem poll here at the pit. I have the lowest rank amongst these Joe's. Even with one of them having the same rank as me, they still out rank me because of their status. Before I knew it, there wasn't really anywhere for me to take a seat. I tried to go to the back to were all the green shirts where, but there was not one free seat left. I knew I had find a seat quick, because I just know that this meeting was going to get started quick. I was frantically looking all around to find an extra seat. That is until I heard Strike's voice calling to me letting me know that there was an empty seat near her near the front.

So, I quickly walk over ignoring all the stares I got from everyone else in the room. I got up to the front to where I thought Strike was, only it was not Strike at all. It was her roommate Ms. Lady Jaye. Oddly enough Strike was sitting next to her, while the empty seat was next to Sergeant Jaye and none other than Sergeant Low-Light. I stood there for a second thinking about what just had happened. Until my eyes widen in shock as I come to realization. These clever bastards purposely pushed me out just to get me to the front.

I sort of grumbled to myself after that. Just then an idea popped into my head. "Hey um Ms. Jaye." She looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Yeah what is it kid."" Um you think you could get uh maybe Clutch to change seats with me up to the front."" Why what's wrong with this seat."" Well it's just um I sort of liked my old seat in the back." I see her quickly looking over to where Clutch is sitting as she just quickly turns her head back. "Hmm I guess I could arrange that, but it'll cost you." I quickly pull out twenty dollars out of my pocket. She then looks over to Strike as Strike looks back to her almost smiling to my proposal.

She quickly snatched the twenty bucks out of my hands saying, "done and done kid." I sort of wait here for a few seconds waiting on Ms. Jaye. "Well are you going to do it?"" No, now take a seat."" But I just gave you twenty bucks," as I whined to her. "Yeah, I know kid and you should know better than to try and bride a Joe, especially one like me."" Now sit your butt down, or I will sit you down." I sighed a bit to myself. I really didn't feel like challenging her either. So, I sat down not really looking at her.

Lady Jaye then started to tease the kid a bit. "You know kid I like you, you are a bit fun to play with". I dryly replied back to her, "whatever you say Sergeant."" Awe don't be grumpy." Till Lady Jaye felt a slight nudge on her arm from Strike. As she notices Strike looking at her while nodding her head slightly in no fashion. "Ok well, we'll talk about this later Private."

In that instant that's when Hawk enter the room. Of course, sergeant major Beach head sounded off first, ordering the room to stand at attention. It didn't take long for Hawk to order us all to be at ease and take a seat. Right after that the lights in the room started to dim a bit, as back drop screen came down. Soon enough a projection came up. And from that moment on that's when I knew that I was going on another mission.

"All right everyone, I'll do my best to keep this pre-mission briefing quick. As you all may know, we've been tracking Cobra down within the Caribbean high and low land regions primarily within Nicaragua. Intel has suggested that Cobra is a massing a force of any where between to one to two battalions within the Caribbean low lands of Nicaragua. With communications taps we've located their main sub base near the edge of the jungle canopy close to the border of Costa Rica."

"From our code breaking, we've determine that Cobra plans to take their sizable invasion force to cut across Costa Rica, to invade Panama. Their objective is to seize the Panama Canal. That is not going to happen. As it stands, an air strike is not possible due to jungle canopy that their base lies within. Which leads to only one option, a ground invasion. Before I continue on are there any questions."

Cover girl was the first to raise her hand, as Hawk acknowledge her. "Yes, Cover girl. "" Yes sir, um is there by any chance that armor can support the ground invasion sir."" Good question Cover girl."" As a matter of fact, it is estimated that Cobra has anywhere between to ten to twenty Hiss tanks from within the compound."" However, with that being said, intel has suggested that the ground might be a bit too moist for heavy armor."" So no M.B.T's or MOBATS on this mission Cover girl."" But that doesn't mean we can't use wolverine's or armadillos. "" Got it thanks sir." Good are there any more questions then." Soon enough he sees a raised hand near the front. As he gazed upon it, it turned out to be Private Mark. "Yes, private what is it?"

A few moments ago.

Yup it was another mission alright. I did my very best to pay attention to what Hawk was saying that is until I started to look around a bit. If I didn't know better I could've sworn that everyone one around me was taking notes. Sighed maybe I should've brought a note pad with me. Yet with these dimed lights I couldn't help but yawn a bit to myself. Of course, I did my very best to hide and hold it in. I mean it's not my fault, we've been in here for about an hour. And it's close to my bed time. Man, I just hope we get out of here so I can catch some cartoons.

With out really thinking about it I started to stretch out my arms up a bit to keep my ass awake. Soon I get a nudge from sergeant Jaye. I pushed her arm back, since I was in no mood to play with her. Not after what she has done. Yet I got I another nudge from her again. So, I looked over to her to see what's her deal. I quietly say," what is it?"" Hey genius he's calling on you. "" Who?" She then pointed up to the front. I looked over to see who it was, only to realize that she was pointing to Hawk.

I looked up to Hawk to see what he wanted. "Uh yes sir, what do you need?" Hawk then repeated himself in a clearer tone. "Do you have a question Private?"" Question," as I mutter to myself. Why would I have a question, unless….. oh shit. Awe crap he must have seen my hand raised up as I was shaking off my tiredness. Oh, crap I better think of something quick, because if Hawk ever found out that I was almost asleep during a mission briefing, I just know he's going to sick the Sergeant Major on my ass.

And I for one don't feel like doing any extra Pt today. So, I did my best to wing it. I responded rather slowly. "Uh…. Yes sir…..I do have a…..question." Hawk stood there for a few moments, waiting on Private Mark. "What is it Private?" I started to look around see what I could use. First, I looked over to Sergeant Jaye to see what she has written, to my dismay her hand writing is rather atrocious and she covered it up from the moment I looking over.

Next, I looked over to see what Sergeant Low-Light had written. Again, not much but the one word that I did recognized was Battalion." I'm sorry sir, I sort of lost my train of thought."" But you mention a Battalion."" Yes, I did, I mention at least two Battalions. "" Yes…. speaking on that sir…. uh how many is that?"" Very well private since you are a bit new to this, I'll do my best to educate you."

"A Cobra battalion is close to three hundred men."" so you are probably going to expect to see anywhere to three to six hundred enemy combatants."" Ok got it sir thanks a bunch."" Very well then, are there any more questions." Hawk waited for a couple of minutes then continued on." Good then the mission operation will commence around 15:00 hours tomorrow."" Good luck and watch each other's backs."

As soon as Hawk left we all stand at attention. I was about to head out myself, till Sergeant Low-Light stopped me a couple of feet from the outside of the conference room." Private I need to speak with you for a second." I stopped and turned around. "Ok Private right after you do your morning pt and breakfast be sure to report to the firing range right after, is that under stood? "" Yes, Sergeant Low-Light."" Good go on about your night."

I just started to head down the hall way. I take quick gander at my watch, only to noticed that I only had about forty five minutes to myself. Well if I hurry a bit maybe I could catch a little bit of T.V. I suppose. I continued to walk down the hallway, only for me to hear Strike calling to me. So, I slowed down a bit so she could catch up. I really didn't turn my head to see her. Yet from the moment I felt her grab on to my shoulder and neck pulling me into a half hug I knew something was up.

Well for one I know for a fact that Strike doesn't wear black fingertip less gloves. I sighed out loud in distress. "What do you want Sergeant?"" Awe are you still mad at me Private?" I stared to get her arm off of me only for Sergeant Jaye to keep holding on to me. "Leave me alone," I said rather angerly. "Hey…Hey come on now Private be at least a good sport about it."" Here you can have your twenty bucks back."

Sergeant Jaye starts to tuck my twenty bucks into my front pocket. "Good now can you leave me alone." "Hey what's with you, you know I was just playing with you right. "" I don't play with you like that Sergeant."" I'm going to level with you private."" It was never my idea or anybody else's to push you out of your seat like that."" We were merely order by Hawk to do so."

"Yeah well you could at least treat me with a little bit of dignity about it and not treat me like a kid." Lady Jaye sighed to herself. I guess Strike was right about how he feels about us treating him like a child. "Look private, I'm sorry if I ever treated you as such."" And I apologize if anyone I knew treated you just the same. "" I know you don't like to be treated like that. "" I know it seems that we do it often to you, but we're just trying to teach you the right way that's all."" And in a way, you sort of are our little brother so to speak."

"So are we friends again." I look down a bit as I try not to give away my feelings about it." Are we friends now Mark," as Lady Jaye started to lighten up, while at the same time started to shake Marks shoulder a bit to coax him. "Come on…. come on private." I look up and smiled a bit. "Ah there you go I knew it." We continue to walk a down the hall while sergeant Jaye held on to me.

"Sergeant can I ask you question? "" As long as I get to ask you one, also you don't have to keep calling me Sergeant you know. "" I know."" So how are you able to sound like Strike. "" Oh well it's sort of technique I learned over time. "" It's a part of my covert training, especially when I go undercover."" I mimic voices."

"So, my turn where are you heading off too private. "" Well I was going to the rec room to get in a little bit of T.V. time. "" That is until you stopped me to ask twenty questions Sergeant."" Oh, so you're blaming me now for not letting you go to have some T.V. then." As Lady Jaye started to check her watch." Oh, I see your point on that one Mark, I guess I did held you up on that. "" But I got an idea, since you got about thirty minutes left. "" How about you come back to my place and I'll let you watch some T.V."

"Uh I don't know Sergeant, I don't know if it'll look right. "" Hey no worries Mark, I'm inviting you as my guest."" Also, I'll let you have some of the candy that gave to me awhile back as a treat and as an apology from me." I was about to say no, but I could tell from the look of Sergeant Jaye that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. So, I reluctantly agreed to.

So, in five minutes we both made it to Sergeant Jaye's quarters. As promised she gave me a candy bar from her stash, while she let me pick a station to watch. I chose the cartoon station and sat here watching some old cartoon shorts. Of course, in the span of five minutes the door opened an Strike came in. I didn't notice her at first since I was watching T.V., but I did instantly when she called out to me." Mark what are you doing in my room?" I looked up in surprise. "Uh…well…um I was invited by Sergeant Jaye to come in and watch some T.V. that's all. "" Lady Jaye invited you in," Strike asked again. "Yeah, she did, she even offered me a candy bar from her stash," as I showed it to her. "Oh well that's great that she at least made up to you."

Strike looked over her room only to guess that Lady Jaye is in the bath room getting ready for bed. "So, what are you watching then?"" Oh, nothing special Strike, just some cartoons. "" Cartoons, aren't you a little too old for that. "" No, why would I be, beside I came in here as a guest. "" Hmm well why don't you watch some sports or maybe the local news, here let me see the remote."

As Strike started to reach for the remote from Mark, he all of sudden pulled it back from her reach." I don't want to watch the news or sports, I just want to watch cartoons."" Oh yeah well one it's my T.V. Mark so hand it over or else." Mark got up from his seat and responded "or else what Strike. ""Oh, I see how it is then Mark, you want to challenge me."" No, I just want to watch five minutes of cartoons then head in, is that too much to ask for Strike."

Apparently, it was to Strike, because all of a sudden, she bolted towards me to get the remote. I know for a fact that I'm just about as strong and tall as Strike is. The only difference is she was more determine to get her way. I was able to push her back while keeping the remote away from her. The only problem is she was rather crafty, by tackling me to the floor. We wrestled for a few minutes till Strike got the upper hand. She basically got me into a school boy pin, with her knees pinning my arms to the floor. She easily pried the remote from my hand as she changed the channel to the local weather. But I had an ace up my sleeve

What caught her by surprise is that I used my legs to twist around her body near her neck as I dragged her down, while at the same time she drops the remote. I grab it quick and change it back. All the while Lady Jaye couldn't help but laugh as she was inside the bath room brushing her teeth. "Man, those two are just made for each other," as she said to herself.

Strike got a little bit pissed when Mark got the upper hand on her that in that instant as he was changing the channel, she grabbed on to his ankle and tripped him really good as he came face down to the floor. Of course, he dropped the remote as she quickly gets her knee as she pins him to the floor while changing the channel.

Strike starts to congratulate herself since it looks like she won this battle of the remote control. So, she stands up as the winner, while say a few words to Mark. "You didn't believe me when I said I would get my remote back huh Mark." What got caught her off guard was that Mark wasn't responding all that much. Instead she heard a few groans from him. "Hey are you ok," Strike said with some concern. Mark just started to reach for the side of his head while he was still lying face down on the floor groaning.

"Shit," as Strike cursed to herself. Thinking that she was maybe a little to bit forceful with their rough housing with him. She gets on her knees while instructing Mark to get on his. She couldn't really tell how hurt he was, since he was using his hand to cover the injured part of his head. "Mark please move your hand let me look at it ok," Strike said. Mark continues to whence in pain while adding," all I wanted was just to watch some cartoons Strike."

"Hey look I'm sorry ok, I…. I… I... didn't mean for this to happen."" But please move your hand so I can take look ok." Mark knew from then on, that Strike had let her guard down completely. As in an instant he snatches the remote from Strikes hand and changes the channel once again, while pinning her down again. "Ah Ha, I got you Strike."" Rule one never let your guard down." Strike couldn't believe that Mark had tricked her like that, oh she was angry all right. Angry to the point that she forced Mark to lose his balance as the both continued to wrestle for the control of the remote.

That is until Lady Jaye started to come out looking over to those two as she couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. Well only for a good couple of minutes since lights out was only a few minutes away. So, she clears her throat loud enough for the both of them to hear. "AHEM!" Strike who was now on top while Mark was on the bottom both looked up in unison only to see Sergeant Jaye looking at them with a plain look to her face. "If you two are finish, I would like to get some sleep if you don't mind." "Lights out is only five minutes away."" So, Strike say good night to your play date."

All I could do was just lie here in embarrassment as my face grew red as a cherry. I assumed that Strikes face was just as red as mine. Strike got up to her feet in an instant, while I did the same. I quickly said good night to both of them then headed out to my dorm.

Strike for the most part just went straight to her bath room to get ready for bed. All the while as she went to her bottom bunk ignoring her roommate. Lady Jaye again couldn't help but smiled to Strike. So, she just had to tease her about it.

"You know Strike if I didn't know better, I would say that you are crushing hard for Private Mark."" What no I'm not," Strike protested. "Hey I wouldn't blame you, he is kind of cute."" And he is close to your age." Strike just buries her face into her pillow hoping her roommate would stop. "Please Lady Jaye would stop it and keep this to yourself."" Oh, all right, I'll keep this to myself, but it is true that you and Mark would go great together."" Just think about it." "Why does everyone keep telling me that", Strike said out loud. "What was that Strike."" Uh nothing Lady Jaye just go to sleep. ""Ok, well good night Strike." Soon enough the both of them were asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_Here's another one for you readers out there in the fanfiction universe. I hope you enjoy be sure to read and drop a review if you like_

Chapter 26

I don't know if it's me or some strange force, but for some reason my roommate Dusty is always that kind of guy that gets up literally thirty minutes before the alarm ever goes off. Hell, even I would get up when my alarm sounded off and Dusty is already in his pt gear ready to go. What ever he is on I want some of that. But all matters aside I get up and get my pt done as everyone else.

The early first part of the morning goes like a flash for me, as I sat here eating breakfast. The only thing that was different about today was that I and everyone else was gearing up for a mission back to Nicaragua. Of course, as I ate breakfast I was avoiding both Strike and Sergeant Jaye. I've never thought things would have escalated like that. Yet to me in a way it was sort of fun, especially messing around with Strike. Well even when I'm looking at her she does give me those nice warm feelings. Wait a minute Mark slow down and get your head out of it, I have a mission to concentrate on.

Oh yeah what did Sergeant Low-Lighted wanted yesterday, ah yes, he wanted me to go to the firing range. So, once I was done I quickly got my ACR ready as I headed to the firing range. Once I was there I was quickly greeted by Sergeant Low-Light. "Good Private you are here, now let's get started."" We've only got a few hours, by the way I want you to get in a few practices rounds in with your AS50 are you up to it."" Yeah of course Sergeant."" Good now let's get going."

Our first stop was by the long-range area where I took out those Hiss tanks before. I guess Sergeant Low-Light wanted me to practice on taking these things out since we would most likely run into these things into the field. But before I got started, I decided to ask Sergeant Low-Light a question or two.

"Hey Sergeant can I take an up close and personal look of those Hiss tanks?"" Sure, thing private you can have a few minutes if you like." I quickly un strap my AS50 and put it down near the sniper nest, as I started to make my way towards the Hiss tank. As I came up to it, it was a sight to behold. I mean the last time I was next to one, was a good while ago when I first got started here.

Unlike the wolverine tank this thing was at an elevated height. So, I started look all around it. As big and intimidating as this thing was, it wasn't without its weaknesses. I was able to find where the fuel port was, as it was near the rear. Oddly the back area alone could only maybe fit about four or five men in the back.

From the research I've gotten from Cover girl, I was told that the main gun to this thing can be fired by both the drives and who ever could man it up on top. All in all, this thing was fairly well armored. So, I started to inspect the cock pit area. As always it was for two people only. Again, Cover girl was able to explain to me that both inside could drive this thing. That mostly the copilot was there to handle the targeting system of the main cannons or other mounted guns that lay hidden.

As I crawled into the pilot seat, I've did notice the controls to this thing. I guess these cobra types aren't very bright, because the controls to this thing had written labels everywhere. But the one thing that was really odd about this cock pit area, was the massive space in back. I mean to me it looked like wasted space.

But as I was told by my self-defense teacher Scarlett, that looks can be deceiving. So, I started to mess around to see what was back here. Oddly enough no tools or extra parts. Instead I did find a screw cap of all things. So, I started to open it to see what it was. It did have a rather small metal cover that easily flapped to one side as I kept fiddling with it. But as I continue to un screw the cap, that's when I found something rather odd. I opened it as I could hear an air seal break. Soon the smell of diesel filled the cockpit. Why would they put a fuel port in the cock pit I wonder? I guess if they needed an extra port entrance when it came to refueling, I suppose. But none the less the back hub was fine where it was at. It just didn't make any sense to me. If anything, this would be more of a problem than a solution.

But then an idea came to mine. I came out of the cock pit leaving the fuel port open. I then lowered the glass almost to the point of locking it. I kept focusing to where the fuel port was at. Oh my god, the fuel port is not only dead center in the cock pit between the two drivers, but it also aligns perfectly with the edge of the front part of the cock pit glass.

I couldn't believe it, I found a fatal flaw to this thing. I mean if someone could place a perfect shot to that area. Then this tank would light up like a roman candle. The only major problem is that, this part of the glass is at its strongest. I mean it would take a few rounds of .50 caliber bullets to cut right threw it. But all matters aside I did find a major weakness to this thing. I better hurry and get done, because I could see Sergeant Low-Light calling me over that my time was done.

For the next couple of hours, I get in some great shooting in with my AS50 and M110, as well as my ACR. I was about to break for an early lunch, until Low-Light stopped me from doing so. I guess he wanted to have another chit chat with me. So, I came over with my rifles in tow to Low-Lights office. "You wanted to see me again Sergeant?"

"Yeah private this won't take long." I see him pick up what looked like an ammunition can, only it was painted yellow and black. It had this odd-looking symbol to it, but I knew what it was. It was a trefoil mark, meaning that it was radioactive. "What you got their sergeant?"" This private is something really special, however I need you to listen very carefully to my instructions on this."

I agreed completely to Sergeant Low-Light as he explained what this was. "Good first off if you are wondering what this is, I can assure you that it is not at all that radioactive. "" But that doesn't mean that precautions should not be taken. "" So, I want you to put on these special gloves and balaclava."" If you haven't noticed it yet private these are no ordinary garments."" You may have notice that it seems a bit thicker and heavier. "" These are lead lined garments. "" When you are handing this material, you must have this stuff on first is that understood."" Yes sergeant,  
as I responded.

"Good you can take it off if you please, I'm not going to take out the special rounds out."" Special rounds Sergeant," I said confusedly. "Oh yeah about that."" In this special case are Du .50 caliber penetrators." "And before you ask private Du stands for depleted uranium. "" These are special armor piercing rounds."" They can easily cut through most plated armor in the field."" I had these customs made for your AS50."

"Wow, really thanks Sarg. "" Yeah don't mention it."" Cool can I use a few for some practice then Sergeant."" I'm afraid that is not an option private. "" And before you ask again, I was only able to secure about twenty of these rounds. "" They are hard to come by, and they are also expensive as can be."" Oh, I understand then."" Good well before you go to get lunch, I want you head back to your quarters and pack up."" I want you to not only bring your AS50, but I also want you to bring your M110 as well."" Also, be sure to pack your ACR and regular kit."" Well with that being said go on and get to it private."

I took off immediately after that. I quickly made it back to my dorm. I didn't see Dusty in there, but I assume he was either gearing up as well or was probably having some lunch himself. Needless to say, I just get started. First, I took a good five-minute relaxing shower and get dressed in my all black battle uniform. Next, I get my rifles cleaned up and oiled. I pack as much ammunition as I can hold. I got my medical kit stowed away in my back pack along with my camel and an extra canteen of water. I made every preparation I could think of with my gear. I was about to leave my dorm with my gear in tow, until I stopped myself near the door. I stood their thinking about a couple of things.

Let's see I know I got everything packed, but something is holding me back. I though about it some more, until it hit me. Now let's see the last time I went out on a mission was with Scarlett. And the only major problem to popped up for the both of us was food. That's it I'll just pack some kind snack to take only for me. So, I went to my special foot locker to see what I had in stock.

I pulled out my great tasting and very full filling Hawaiian power packed protein bars out. These things were not only good, but it only takes one to fill you up for most of the day. The only major set back to them was the cost. I mean fifty dollars for a box of twenty. On the last liberty I had, I did pick up quite a bit of these things. I've must have spent like four or five hundred dollars on these things. But it was worth every penny since they are that good.

The only major problem that came into mind, was that Hawk never really gave a time frame on how long this mission was going to last. So, I prepared for the worst. I packed close to a hundred of these things in my extra nap sack. Now I was prepared for just about anything as I thought to myself. I started to make my way out with my gear as I went back to the firing range to meet with Sergeant Low-Light. I made use of his small office to stash my gear with his, since he was reluctant about the whole thing.

I quickly ate lunch, then reported back to the range to get my gear. Me and Low-Light went to the tarmac to get ready to check in. But that is until we got a message from Hawk letting everyone know that the mission was put on hold for another few hours mainly until till 19:00 hours. We really weren't told why, but I could guess that Hawk wanted us to have hearty dinner before we left. Low-Light basically just told me to stash my gear with his at the tarmac storage area. And to just go ahead and take it easy for the next few hours.

Which to me was really great since I could use this time to relax a bit. So, I just went ahead pulled out my satellite radio to listen to edm, while drinking some red stuff. When the time came for dinner, I ate as much as I could. For the most part it was rather an eerie feeling in here since it was almost in complete silence. I guess when it came to missions here at the pit everyone takes it bit differently. I noticed that Sergeant Major Beach head was standing up watching us eat as he made his rounds, telling us to eat it down and taste it later. As I got up for seconds, I couldn't tell it he was going to hound me for it. But instead he just encouraged me to continue on if I could.

Like I said I pound in as much food down as I could, mostly since I know this trip was going to be a long one. I think the last time I went it took almost twelve to fourteen hours to get there. Once I was done with dinner that's when I had to report with Low-Light to the tarmac. I grabbed my gear along with his and waited near the run way as the planes where getting ready. From my sights alone, it was at least four or five C-17 planes.

To the average person everything seemed chaotic on the ground as personnel is moving about, along with equipment and armor. But to me it was in an orderly fashion. Once again, I thought I was going to be mixed in with the green shirt support troops. But Low-Light was having none of that, since he wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to wander off or slack off. So, I was bunched up with the rest of the Joes in the first plane. I can't image how they are going to fit fifty plus Joe's on this crate. But as always, they have plans for everything. For one every square inch of space on this plane was not wasted. Seats were placed not only along the walls of the plane, but in the spaces in between. There wasn't really any assigned seating so to speak, but needless to say seats filled up rather quickly.

Sergeant Low-Light was able to get a seat quick and fast. So, I guess I wasn't going to sit next to my teacher. So, I started to look around and walk up to front a bit so see if any seats were available. Oddly enough I see sergeant Jaye waving to me that a seat was available next to her. I actually pretend not to see her as I continue to scan around some more. For the most part no one on this plane seemed to notice me, or much less care that I was on board.

But as always, the flight crew was walking around to make sure that everyone was strapped in tight since we were about to take off. I knew from that point on that I didn't want to be that guy who held up the works, so I sighed to myself in regret and started to make my way towards Sergeant Jaye.

I could see her smiling towards me as she started to pat down on the seat next to her saying, "hey buddy I saved you seat right next to me."" Thanks sergeant," as I said to her plainly. "Awe don't be sad, besides your lady friend is sitting right across from you."" Lady friend," I said confusingly. When I looked over it was Strike right across from me. She didn't notice me at first since I think she was checking up on her gear.

"Hey sergeant can I ask you something?"" Sure, you can private, after all we are pals."" Yeah about last night, um….do you think you could….." Sergeant gave me a nice warm smile and said, "hey it's ok your secret is safe with me." I smiled back to her saying, "thanks Sergeant." From that moment on I started to look around the plane. Everyone was in some sort of mood within themselves. Some Joe's were either starting to go to sleep, while others were doing a little bit of writing. Then the plane started to take off and we were off.

In midflight I looked over to Sergeant Jaye to which to my surprise she was already fast asleep. Again, I looked over to Strike, as she notices me looking towards her. I see her smiling towards me with thumbs up. She then gestures with her hands with a sleeping motion I guess to get me going to sleep. I just nodded to her as I did my best to get some shut eye.

A few hours pass on by

Like I said before and I'll say it again, how could anyone sleep in such a noisy rickety plane like this. I mean its mind boggling. I was sleeping for what seemed like and hour or two, then I'll just be awake at other times. When I felt that I couldn't sleep anymore, I just started to look around the plane. Everyone was sleeping like a baby. I find it rather fascinating that these Joe's could easily fall asleep like this. I assumed that some of the dudes on this plane did snore, but then again, the noise of the plane alone would drown it out that entirely.

When I felt that it was no use for me to try and sleep, I started to unstrap myself from my seat and tried to stand up. Luckily for me there were some packing straps that were loose for me to use to balance myself on this plane. I thought if I could stretch my legs a bit that it would help me get to sleep much quicker. But alas that was not working either. So, I just stood up looking over everyone on this plane. I recognized some of the Joe's that I knew the best. I saw my roommate Dusty catching zzz's, sitting right next to him I think was Tunnel Rat. Across from them was Sergeant Scarlett along with those creepy ninja guys. At the rear of the plane I saw the Sergeant Major and most of the drinking brigade. I thought about if I should try and walk around to see if I could tire myself out. I was about to do it, but I stopped myself from doing so. Mainly because I saw how difficult it would be, since most of the Joe's had their legs and some gear extended out in front of them.

I was about to sit down and do my best to go to sleep, till I felt a slight tap from my shoulder. I turned around thinking that it was most likely a flight crewman to see if anything was up. Instead I got nice surprise from the field commander himself Duke. I was about to say hello, when instead he motions with his fingers to keep me quiet. He also motioned to me to follow him. I sighed quietly to myself as I followed him hoping that I wasn't in trouble. Yet I had a gut feeling that I was.

Since we were closer to the front of the plane, that's were he took me. I was gearing up for a reaming of my ass by this guy. Instead of yelling at me in the cargo hold he took me to more secluded spot that was behind a couple of doors. Again, I gear myself to get yelled at by this guy, but instead his mood was calmer and to the point of sounding concern.

"All right private why are you up and out of your seat?"" Uh I'm sorry first Sergeant it's just that I'm not really use to sleeping on a noisy plane."" You know private you don't have to keep calling us by our ranks you know, that right?"" I know first sergeant, it's just that I want be politer about it, since all of you call me private. "" Huh I guess you got a point there, but be that as it may I need you to get some sleep ok. "" I'll keep trying first sergeant." I was about to walk out of there and head over to my seat, when instead Duke spoke up to me.

"Hold on there private. "" How about this, we'll do a little bit of pt to get you a bit tired. "" That way it may help in you getting in some shut eye."" Sure, whatever you want first Sergeant." I was starting to hit the deck about start doing some pushups, when I see Duke right along side me. I didn't question it as he started to do some push up's. I guess he was sort of in that same situation, that I was in. After about an hour of doing some pushup's and sit ups I was actually getting a bit tired myself. I suspect Duke was feeling the same way. So, he let me out of the storage space so I could get some shut eye again. And for once it actually worked. Because from that point on I was catching zzz's like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

07:30 Saturday the very next day, Lady Jaye was starting to awake from her long slumber. Most of her comrades next to her were doing the same. Usually they would get awaken by a crew member that they will be landing soon, however most of the Joe's like herself are very well disciplined in waking themselves up in such cases. Also, it helps when you have a silent alarm vibrating watch to help you otherwise.

Lady Jaye does her best to stretch herself out to get herself more awake. As always, she takes a gander around to see if everyone is awake yet. And to her satisfaction everyone is, except for one person. She looks over to private Mark noticing that he is still fast asleep. She could do nothing but smile to him, after all to her he does look like a teenager sleeping without a care in the world. She was about to shake his butt awake since they were about to land in the next thirty minutes. That is until she notices that Private Mark's fingers seemed to be twitching a bit. She got a bit curious and started to look over the kid a bit more.

Upon her inspection of him, she noticed that his eyes were moving as well seeing the movement within the shut eyelids. "Well what do you know the kids dreaming, I hope it's a nice dream," as Lady Jaye mutters to herself. All she could do is smile for him. She looked up only to notice that Strike was already wide awake.

So, Lady Jaye started to motioned with her head to get Strike to come over for a bit. As Strike looked at her wondering why she wanted her over, only to notice that her roommate was also motioning with her head towards Mark. As he looked like he was still fast asleep to her. So, Strike got up from her seat and carefully walked over to see what Lady Jaye wanted, hoping that she wasn't going to pull a prank on Mark as he slept.

Strike comes over and is standing in front of Lady Jaye only to say good morning to her roommate. Lady Jaye instead motioned to with her hand so that Strike could come hear her a bit better. "He's dreaming," is all that Lady Jaye said to Strike. Strike didn't say anything other than starting to take a knee to get a good look for herself. And what do you know he was dreaming at least that's what Strike saw. Yet she also noticed that Mark lips were moving as well. So, she got a bit closer hoping to hear what he was saying.

She listens very intently as to see what Mark was saying. It was in a very soft voice, but she was still able to make out some of the words. First thing she heard was the phrase waiting in the car, then waiting for the ride in the dark, then the night city grows, and finally look and see her eyes they glow.

Strike got up to feet as she just repeated the same phrases over to Lady Jaye. "Any idea on what you think that is Strike." Strike shrugged her shoulders and nodded no to her. "Hmm he could be singing a song I suppose," Lady Jaye inquired. But she checked her watch only to noticed that they'll be landing in twenty minutes. So, Strike went back to her seat and strapped herself in. While Lady Jaye decided that it was high time to get private Mark up.

Lady Jaye gives him a good nudge or two to get private Mark awake, all the while speaking to him softy to coax him into waking up. "Wake up sleepy head its time to get up." She gives private Mark a few good nudges to his arm and body, till slowly but sure that he wakes up.

Mark slowly opened up his eyes getting use to the bright white lights within the plane. He takes at least one good yawn and stretch his arms a bit before he looks around. Of course, to his left was bulk head or rivet he wasn't too sure. But to his right he saw sergeant Jaye smiling to him. "Why did you wake me?" "Well for one you've been sleeping for at least twelve hours which is more than enough sleep."" And two we are about to land, that's why Private."

Mark nags a bit saying, "you know sergeant I was having a really nice and pleasant sleep."" Well I'm sorry if I disturbed you but we are in fact landing in about fifteen minutes. ""Wow we are already here?" "Pretty much private."" Uh where are we going again? ""What you forgot already, we are going to Nicaragua."" Oh, sorry about that Sergeant, is just the last time I went was with Sergeant Scarlett and we were in Honduras first before we went into Nicaragua."

"Ok private I'll let you in on a few bits of information, we are landing in the upper region of the Caribbean low lands, about a good fifty miles away for or objective."" Duke is going to go over the base layouts and form a good solid plan of attack for our invasion prevention against these snakes."" Don't worry too much about it Private, Duke is a good field commander."" Now when we land be sure to get all your gear and keep up with Low-Light, since I think you're partner with him on this mission."

"You and Strike are going to be ok without me?" Sergeant Jaye smiled to Mark's last comment and responded rather kindly while placing a hand on his shoulder to ease him up. "You don't have to be worry about us private, but thanks for asking we'll be ok."

In the next fifteen minutes we finally landed. Once the plane came to a compete stop we all unstrapped ourselves gather our gear and proceeded out of the plane. Low-Light was cool enough to wait for by the exit of the plane. And just like before the temporary sub base was moving with all sorts of life. Everything from personnel carriers to armor coming and going. I didn't realize that this was such a huge operation. I mean the way Hawk explained it a day or so ago, it looked like it was going to be a small detachment.

At first, I thought I was going to be grouped with the green shirts, since I am one. Yet my instructor Low-Light was having none of that. Nope I was personally ordered by him to keep going with him. He told me to wait by the supply depot until he comes back. Which was fine by me since I was rather getting tiresome carrying my AS50, M110, and my ACR all at once. Like I said before I train myself to carry these rifles and as much ammunition as possible. But I only did that for two riles. Never I thought that I'll be carrying three of them at once. But again, that was what Low-Light had order me to do.

Within five minutes Low-Light came back and ask me to follow him near the command post or C.P. as he put it. As I was walking on by, I did notice that most of the green shirt support troop guys that are with us were already heading on out in choppers. I guess they already have gotten their orders.

We both finally make it to a temporary structure that I guess was the C.P. At first, I thought I was going to be let in along with Low-Light, but nope. Instead I was order by him to stand outside, while the Joe's went over their battle plans so to speak. I leaned over by a crate near the C.P. as I started to notice the nice sunny clear sky from up above. We weren't in the jungle yet, but the weather seemed nice and warm with a slight bit of humidity.

I couldn't imagine that a nice day like today, that blood was going to shed today. I tried not to think about it too much. Yet some else drew my attention elsewhere. Before long I could make a radio not too far in the distance. So, I got curios and started to follow the sound. After walking for about a couple hundred feet away from the C.P. I noticed the wolverine tanks that were assembled. I count about seven of theme here. As I got closer I notice that radio was playing some kind of music, but I wasn't too familiar with what it was. To me it sounded rather screeching.

When I got a closer look that's when a green shirt came popping out of his respective tank. He opens up to me, but rather in an interrogating way. "Can I help you? "" Oh no, um I was just listing to your boom box here."" I see what are you infantry?"" No, I'm a scout sniper."" Oh, so reconnaissance then?"" Yeah you can say that, by the way what are you listing to?"" What you never heard of Motorhead?" I shook my head no to him. "Huh then again you do look like a youngen."

"I guess you teeny bopper types only listen to that dance club shit."" But a real mans music is good ole rock n roll."" I always listen to Motor Head's Killed by Death before I go out and wipe out some snakes." "It's puts me in that mood."" So, the name of the song is Killed…by…Death? "" That's right!"" This music always gets me psyche out before battle."

Just like the green shirt told me as I heard the in the track the title of the song reaped by a sinister voice saying Killed by Death over and over. Apart of me wanted to listen to some more, but the other nicer part of me just told me to move on. I didn't really respond to this guy's criticisms of the type of music that I listen to, a part of me really wanted to tell him off. Yet I stop myself from doing so, after all we are in a warzone so to speak. But if I run into this guy again, I going to tell him off. So, I bid him a due as I started my way back towards the C.P.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I sat here by the C.P. trying not to think about that rude green shirt I just sort of met. To me he looked like that type guy who's been in here awhile, but someone who was never promoted I suppose. To me he was all attitude. I guess he's a part of the armor support for today's operation. Oddly enough I've met my fair share of green shirts like that, with the exception of Foster, Phillips, Roger, Thompson, and even Pop's. Those guys were always cool to me.

Yet my wandering mind was taken away from that, when I saw Sergeant Low-Light and the rest of the Joe's piling out of the C.P. So, naturally I started to walk on over to Sergeant Low-Light to see what's up. "So what's the plan Sergeant?"" I'll explain it to you when we are enroute ok Private, but first I got rumble in my tummy." I looked over to sergeant Low-Light a bit strangely and added. "What you hungry?"" Yeah private we all are, I mean it was a long flight."

I really didn't think about it too much, I mean when I left the pit I made sure and had seconds and thirds on dinner so this wouldn't happen. I guess most of the Joe's run on a different set of rules I suppose when it comes to chow times. Needless to say I wouldn't mind getting in a nosh I suppose, so I just went with it.

I continue to follow Low-Light, till we came into a clearing just a few hundred yards from the tempory base. I guess this was a landing area for some choppers, however the only thing I saw was some armored personnel carries, some in the helicopter form others in tank. Basically, I was told by Low-Light that we were going to be served some kind power protein ration. Yet when they handed them out it was a rather small pack that fit the palm of my hand. I look over it as is said that it was some kind of sandwich. I think mine said cheese steak. "Hmm sounds delish I suppose," as I mutter to myself.

So I started to walk away from the main group and find a nice soft patch of grass to take a load off. Again, the weight of this gear does bog me down a bit. I rip open my pack, take in a few good whiffs only to smell the nice aroma of cheese. Mmm I'm going to enjoy this, so I take in one good chomp and munch away. Only for about two seconds though.

Awe man this thing may have smelled and looked good but oh god this thing was not only dry that it absorbs all the saliva in my mouth, it tasted really weird and awful. Oh god I nearly gagged out loud when I ate this thing. Luckily no one saw it happen and two from the looks of it I wasn't the only one. I practically saw everyone to point of spitting it out of their mouths. So, I just did the same myself. I take quick look all around the pack. I did find something rather strange.

As I read it out loud to myself the package said, "best if used by 08 of 2005." My eyes completely widen in shock as to what I have just read. August of 2005, holy crap this this thing is past its freshness like a fifteen years ago. Awe man I just took some water from my camel to wash the nasty taste from my mouth. I just shook my head to myself thinking about how of fuck up this is. Yet I know I can't sit here and not eat anything, otherwise I'll get yelled at by some other Joe, namely Beach head. So, I did the next best thing, pulled out one of my Hawaiian pow protein bars. This first one I pulled out was my favorite chocolate. As soon as I sink my teeth into it I was in heaven.

Meanwhile, Strike and Lady Jaye along with the rest of Joe's are feeling nothing but miserable as they are stuck eating their horrible outdated sandwich rations. To their own dismay, this was the only food that was available. Strike as always was the first to speak up loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"What kind of fuck up was this?"" Who's the slimily twinkle toes idiot from supply who just signed his own death warrant."" When I get back I'm going to ring his neck in," as Strike got even more pissed. That is until Beach spoke up saying, "pipe down Shrike it wasn't supply that messed up."" Then who was it Beach head," Strike demanded. "It was the cooks from the pit."" Don't worry about reeming their asses in, Hawk already got them out of there. ""I swear the food quality has gone down hill ever since Pop's left," Beach Head added.

"But if you need a better attitude about it Strike, why don't you take a few notes from the kid." Strike started to calm down a bit and started to look over to Mark who was sitting not far away from the rest of the Joe's. "What do mean by that Beach Head. ""I don't see any complaints from him."

From that point on Strike got up and strapped her FN-SCAR to shoulder and started to head over his way. Unknowingly not noticing that Lady Jaye was behind her. Yet she lets her presence known once she starts to tease Strike a bit. "Going to say hello to your boyfriend eh Strike." Strike stops only to look at her roommate with an annoyed look. "Please Jaye don't start with me today?"" Ok, ok I'll be good."

Mark sits there while enjoying his Hawaiian bar, when all of sudden he hears some foot step from the crunching brush near him. He looks up with a little concern, only to ease up since it looks like Strike and Sergeant Jaye is going to pay him a visit.

He notices Strike first, since she does look a bit different wearing some light green camo pants and shirt to match along with her body armor and her FN-SCAR. Of course, he also notices Sergeant Jaye in own rather dark forest green uniform along with her M-16. She seems to have happy smile for me today. Which get's me a bit suspicious sense she likes to pull some pranks on me.

"Hey Strike and Sergeant Jaye how are you guys doing?"" Were doing fine Mark, by the way what kind of sandwich did you get," Strike said with some curiosity. I pick up the uneatable sandwich pack next to me and said, "uh I think it's a cheese steak."" Why do you want it Strike?"

"Wait a minute Mark, if you're not eating your sandwich ration, then what is that you're eating right now? ""Oh this, its not that special it just a protein bar."" Where did you get it," Strike said with curiousity. "Oh, I brought some along with me from my personal stash from my foot locker."" Do you want one?"" If you want to share," Strike said plainly.

I quickly sit up and on to my knees as I unstrape my back pack, as I started to pull out my knapsack pouch. I started to go through my pack while asking Strike which flavor she wanted. "Here you and Sergeant Jaye can have the peanut butter ones it you like, but I also got some other flavors as well."

To Strike and Lady Jaye, they both were just flabbergasted at the sight of how many protein bars that Private Mark had on hand. "Mark, how many did you have in your sack there," Lady Jaye asked. "About fifty to seventy-five of them."" I thought it was good idea, since Hawk didn't really give a mission time span for this mission that we are on." "And the last time I was out here with Sergeant Scarlett she didn't pack any food for the trip, so I just bought my own stash for myself."

Both Strike and Lady Jaye looked ot each other for a moment, as Strike snatched Marks nap sack from his grasp. "Hey if you didn't want the flavor you wanted Strike, you should've at least told me about it, besides I'll let you two have one since you are my friends after all."

"Well that's very considerate of you Mark, however I think everyone else here would like one as well", as Strike started to turn around and walk back to rest of Joe's. Mark got up quickly while starting to protest to Strike. "Hey where are you going with my stash Strike, I only meant for you to Sergeant Jaye to have one. ""Yeah well kudos to you for thinking ahead, yet if you haven't noticed it yet everyone else is eating garbage."" And I think it would be wise if you decided to share your stash with us."

I started to get angry as I started to grab on Strikes shoulder, to protest even more. "Come on Strike I never do this to you, and those are my property now give it back." Strike turned around immediately while trying to keep herself calm about the situation.

"You know Mark you are a part of team, you do know that right?"" And right now, everyone on your team is suffering from hunger since they can't eat these crappy sandwich rations, the very same ones that you've gotten."" Please try to learn from this ok and not be upset about it."

I tried to grab my knapsack from Strike once again since I want my property back, but Sergeant Jaye got in front of me and restrained me from doing so. So, I just give up then and there and started to sit back down with my back facing them as I started to pout to myself. "Its not fair you all treat me like a kid."

Lady Jaye in that instance puts a hand on Mark's shoulder to explain a few things to him. "Mark, it may seem like that we are treating like a child, but we are not."" You may not think it but we are a team out here, we look out for each other and we help each other out."" Strike is just trying to teach you to be a bit more humbler."" Please don't take it the wrong way ok." Yet Mark still wasn't too happy about it, that in an instant he jerks his shoulder hard to get Sergeant Jaye's hand off of him. In a way Lady Jaye was rather off put to say the least but she knew that he was pretty steamed about it, so she decides to let him cool off and say nothing as she left him alone and started to walk back to where everyone was at.

When that was going on Strike started to hand out Mark's stash of protein bars to everyone who wanted one. Her first stop was to Scarlett. Scarlett herself was a bit hesitant though, since she didn't really wanted another sugary candy bar from the kid. Yet once she took her first bite into it, her eyes completely widen in shock to how good it was. Scarlett looks over the wrap of the bar only to notice that it was not candy bar, but a protein bar. She shook head in approval to Strike as she continue munch along.

Soon enough everyone wanted one. Yet Strike hoped that she had enough for everyone here. Oddly enough she didn't really believe that mark brought this many with him. Yet some how he did. The sack alone started to get a bit lighter. So she made an extra effort to make sure that everyone only got one bar per Joe. As she made her rounds, she some how forgot to get to her buddies Tunnel Rat and Dusty. She sees them sitting on top of a crate as she strolls over to them.

"Dusty, Tunnel Rat, put down those awful sandwiches, I got something much better for you two to eat." Both of them looked up to Strike to see what she is talking about. "Really you got something much better than this crap," Dusty exclaimed. She quickly gives them both a bar. Dusty immediately tore it open and takes one good chomp, only to be really surprise on how good it was. "This is fantastic where did you get this," Dusty asked. "Uh they were a friendly donation."

Tunnel Rat however looks over the bar package a bit carefully before he starts to blurt out a few things. "Hawaiian Power Protein bars, these are really good."" Where did you get these Strike," Tunnel Rat asked? "Just from a friendly donation Tunnel Rat." His eye widens in some shock, "well who ever your donor is they must rich."

Now Strike was a bit off put to what Tunnel Rat had just said. "What do you mean by that?" Tunnel Rat was already eating his delicious bar, but was still able to get what Strike was asking. "Oh, nothing really Strike, is just that Hawaiian Bars are usually eaten by body builders. ""Also, they are very expensive to say the least."" Expensive, like how expensive," Strike asked with some curiosity. "Hmm let me think for a second here."" Oh yeah now I remember you can only get these in a box of ten."" And box of these run for a minimum of about fifty dollars a box."" What no way they are that expensive."" I'm not pulling your chain on this one Strike; these Hawaiian bars are that expensive."" But they are really good and they fill you up for the most part of the day. ""They are loaded with all sorts of protein, vitamins, and minerals."" But thanks again Strike for such a wonderful treat," as Tunnel Rat continued to munch on.

Strike nodded her head to the both of them giving them a small smile, but deep inside of her she couldn't help but feel really bad about what she has just done. No wonder why Mark was fighting tooth and nail over his stash like that. I just gave away some really expensive food away at Marks' expense.

Strike found a rather semi secluded spot for herself to sit and feeling nothing but guilt as to what she has done. She knows in heart that she was right about trying to teach Mark a lesson, but she also knew that it was a costly lesson. Just then she feels a tap on her boot from someone else. Thinking that it was Lady Jaye, she really didn't want to say anything. Yet she heard a different voice instead.

"You mind if I join you Strike," Low-Light asked. "Uh sure go right ahead." Strike scoots over as Low-Light took a seat right next her. "I got hand it to you Strike, you sure know how to pick a good snack." Strike responded in almost a sadden tone saying "Yeah, I sure do."" You ok Strike, is something bothering you?"

"Well it just that this surprise snack that I got was from Mark."" Well you shouldn't be so surprise by that Strike, we all knew it was from him."" Well, its just that I found out that Mark's snacks were rather pricey."" I didn't realize that I just gave away some expensive protein bars."" All I was doing was to try teach a lesson in helping out with others. ""Instead he now more than ever sees me as a bully."" I see Strike, but don't beat yourself up on this ok."" You were in the right," Low-Light explained. "I could talk to him about it you want."" No that's ok Low-Light I'll just find another way to say I'm sorry and pay him back in full."

Strike was about to continue on in her self-pity, that is till Beach started to sound off to everyone that we are moving out. Strike got up along with Low-Light as they both look over to each other with their respective game faces on. Both of them wish the other one well for the mission at hand. After all Strike is main assault infantry, while Low-Light is sniping from a distance.

Low-Light himself quickly collects Mark as they are ready to head on out. Everyone loads on to gunships while in route on the gun ship, Low-Light orders Mark to go head and load up his suppressor on to his M110. Within thirty minutes the gun ships are making their descent. By that time Low-Light was going over a few things with Mark. He talked to Mark on a private com meant for the both of them.

"Ok private can you hear me?"" I sure can sergeant Low-Light," Mark said plainly. I see Sergeant Low-Light holding up what looked like a small map. "Ok I'll try and explain this as simply as can be. ""Basically we are going to provide covering fire for the main assult, by eliminating any targets would other wise would pose a threat to our guys." "The assault is going to go as follow. ""Green shirt support troops will cover both the right and left flanks, while the Joe's are going up the middle on the main assault."" Sounds like an ok plan Sergeant."" But where are we going to be at in all this?"" I was getting to that, we are going to be set up about a thousand yards back on top of hill with lots of foilage to provide us cover."

"Normally I we would be partner up with you on this one Private, however to cover more ground area to cover our guys as best we can, we are going to be separated by at least a hundred feet."" Oh I see sergeant, are you sure about this? ""What do you mean? ""Well are your sure you want me to be on my own. ""Yes private I'm very certain on this matter, but if you want I'll help you setup."" Thank you I would like that."

Sergeant Low-Light just smiled and nodded to me after that. From that point on it was a rather short trip on the chopper. We seem to be fly very close to the tree tops of the jungle before us. For the most part the low lands of Nicaragua were in some case very spacious. I guess we were flying this low to avoid any radar detection. Soon enough I see the landing zone up ahead. It wont be long now till the moment of truth.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _got another one for you to read and drop a review it you want._

Once we hit the ground both me and Sergeant Low-Light departed from the chopper. In that moment I saw everyone that I ever knew gather together going over their plans one final time. However, me and Sergeant had other plans.

I follow him through the thick canopy of the jungle before us. Apparently, we landed about a good six kilometers away from the main objective. We were walking in complete silence as went through the forest before us. I quickly checked my watch as it was close to 12:00 hours. From what I was told the assault was going to start around 14:00 hours.

As I continued to walk right behind Low-light, I did notice that the very ground itself was rather damp. Heck even with all this gear on I was starting to sink a bit in the muck. My Sergeant notices this as well as he started to walk around to more drier ground. Of course, drier ground also meant that we would be crawling around rocks, which in turn would bog us down a bit more.

Needless to say, we continued on. there were a lot bugs buzzing along as well as nature. Though the only animals out and about were either monkeys or birds. After walking for about an hour or so we started to make it to our destination. The only way I knew about this was that we started to make our way up a semi large hill that gradually went up.

When we made it up to the top of it, there was nothing but a clear looking field before us. The great thing was that there was plenty of tall grass and brush all around us. So being in a concealed position was not a problem. In fact, it was a rather nice breezy day with the sun out and about with some cloud cover. We both crouch down as Sergeant Low-Light motion to me to come next to him.

He whispered to me telling me that we are here. I looked through my ACR scope to see anything up a head. Sure, enough just like before I saw a stone structure about a good thousand yards away. It was bustling with all sorts of life. Mainly in that there were a lot of armed dudes in black with the red symbols of snake on their chest. I guess these are the snakes as they prefer to call them. most of these guys were armed with Ak-47's and even the type 56 models. They all wore the same helmets with silver lining visors on.

And just like that Sergeant Low-Light helped me set up my own sniper nest. I pull out my ghillie cover to cover my head and back side as best as I can. I made use of the tall grass foliage to use as cover with my ghillie cover. I also made use of loose sticks and logs to give me some cover in the front. Pulled out both my M110 with a kick stand along with my AS50. I also laid out all my ammunition magazines for both rifles. Oddly enough I did find the special Du penetrators that my Sergeant packed for me. I made sure it had good cover along with my special lead line balaclava and gloves. All in all, the set up only took about fifteen minutes to set up.

Once Sergeant Low-Light was satisfied with me in camouflaging myself he took his leave and as promise made his way towards a good hundred yards away from me. He only took about a good ten minutes to set himself up with his own sniper's nest. I couldn't really tell where he was since the grass around us covered us that well. But he did reassure me that he was near by since he had set a com link between to both of us.

Once he was done setting up he did tell me to go ahead and take a good long look at path before us. I looked through my M110 high power scope as I continue to survey the land before us. Just like before with Sergeant Scarlett the base was very close to the tree line. To me it was a very sizeable base. It had its guard towers and munitions along with various structures about. Some with the same stone structures and others looked like they were fashioned out of sheet metal.

There were plenty of foliage that surround it that would make for good hiding spots all around it. But the one part that worried me the most was the large tree line that was located behind it. I mean you can hide anything in there. I looked at my watch again to see what time is it. Its about 13:50. In ten minutes to operation would start.

I continue to look through my scope only to notice that there was some movement within the brush. I focus in more to the movement, only I started to smile a bit myself. It was none other than some of the Joes' moving up the center. They too made use of the cover to get close enough. To their right and the left of their flanks was the support troops.

I guess they were preparing their initial assault on the cobra facility at large. I think their strategy was to overwhelm the enemy with complete dominate fire power. Again, not a bad strategy. The only problem is the tree line in the back. But from what I was told, the mission commander Duke was a pretty good guy who makes plans for every contingency. So, I'm sure they got their asses covered for what's instore.

I know for one that the armor was coming in from the north in case they got to combat those Hiss tanks. I know one of the Joes with the code name Bazooka, was among them in assaulting force. Of course, his specialty is taking out tanks to begin with. Yet somehow, I don't why Sergeant Low-Light would then arm me with Du penetrators to begin with. I mean all the bases seemed pretty much covered when it came to any surprise from the enemy especially armor wise. But I quickly got those thoughts out of my head when Sergeant Low-Light called me on the com link to be ready at a moment's notice.

He basically orders me to aim for the guard towers first, but not to fire the first shot until first shot was fired from the main assault below. I take quick peek to my watch again only to noticed that it is about a minute before the operation starts. I double check my equipment really quickly. I made sure that my suppressor was on tight, along with my spare one as well. After all, if I fire continuously with it on, the heat alone will melt the barrel. I made extra sure that my mags were very close in case I need to reload really quickly. I also made sure the my AS50 was close by in case I need to use it against some tanks or light armor vehicles.

And just like that the action started all of sudden. I could hear small arms fire from every which direction to small calculated explosions. In a very instant my shooting instinct took over. I could feel my mind looking at the silhouette of my body preparing to do its job. The very first target it chose was poor sap who didn't even saw it coming on a guard tower near the front. In the scope he was cocking up a .50 caliber machine gun, when one of my bullets zipped through the air and landed dead center through his helmet. The poor sap started to crumble and lean forward, till gravity took over and made sure he dropped twenty feet down head first to the ground. The only comfort I got from that, was that at least he didn't feel pain when he fell to his eventual death.

I continue to make my shots count. Every shot my instinct fired upon met with quick and sudden death. I was literally the grim reappear or the Angel of Death. My priorities were very simple as my orders, to keep my friends and comrades alive. Every life counts in my book. I was firing at a rate of one shot every ten seconds. I already went through my first two mags of 7.62 for M110. Twenty shots twenty kills. Even with the massive fire power that the Joe's in the main assault was putting on, these cobra troops were not giving in. in fact they just kept coming and coming.

I started to switch channel on the radio to get a better feel as to what was going on in battle. Though I'm very sure it's very hectic down in the main fighting. Yet radio chatter was very cool and calm at least for the most part. They enemy was suffering all sorts or casualties. Not saying that we didn't have any on our side. For the most part no KIA's yet. I know for a fact that Lifeline is down there in the hell doing his best to clear out the wounded. So, I quickly changed my com channel back.

Just then Low-Light called me asking me for an ammo count. I quickly called back that I had at least eight mags left of my 7.62. once I said that, he then told me that he'll provide covering fire to main assault. And that I should switch out to my AS50 and check the tree line for any movement. I lock and load my AS50 quickly and did as he said.

I quickly take a look at the main base only to notice that enemy troops were locked down in a tight spot by all three flanks. They were basically bottle necked into one corridor leading to main entrance of the base. If they tried to move forwards they would be cut to ribbons. So, I continue to survey the tree line at hand.

And sure, enough I started to see movement. I focus in some more to make out something rather large coming into view. My eyes widen a bit in shock as what I just saw next. They were Hiss tanks all right, but these were a lot different than the ones that I've dealt with. For one they were a lot bigger and more heavily armored.

They still had that same top gunner spot with the 30mm dual cannons on top. Yet the big difference was that they had extra heavy machine guns mounted to the sides on the top. But the main feature that it had was dual 20mm cannons on the under side of the cockpit. From the looks of it, it was also a rotating cannon. It didn't take long for me to notice that these things had extra plate armor on its sides, and especially near the tank treads and near the cock pit area. I mean the main cockpit area still had that tinted looking glass to it, but the new armor covered what I guess they thought were more of the vulnerable areas like near the front edges of the driver and copilot side. To my dismay there were not ten or twenty of these things rolling out. No there were about thirty to forty of them.

I quickly radio in my findings to Sergeant Low-Light, so he could relay in the message to the main assault a thousand yards away. Sure, enough I switch on the main my channel coms to see what they are planning next. The only orders were to let the wolverine's come in.

I know for a fact that meant for our tanks to come n and mop up these guys since they had the fire power to do so. Yet in my scope I noticed that some Joe's separated off to try and slow these guys down. Apparently, it didnt work out too well for them. Even with some of them armed with Dragon anti-tank missiles, they were only able to take out about a couple of them. I guess the extra plate armor paid off for these guys.

But even then, that didn't stop me from taking out their gunners. Which eventually I did. The main problem was that as soon as I took out one gunner another one took its place almost instantly. I guess these tanks were fitted as personnel carriers as well. Yet to my relief as well as the main assault the wolverine tanks made their presence known. We had about ten of these guys going against the forty or so Hiss tanks. If I were those Hiss tank drivers I would be shacking in my boots. The missiles alone on the wolverines packed enough punch to take out these suckers any day of the week. Sighed in relief knowing that the situation was under control.

Just like clock work they were taking out Hiss tanks left and right. Of the forty or so they widdle it down to about ten of them. They were getting taken out so fast, that they started to retreat to the tree line for cover. Yet I could tell that the wolverine tanks weren't going to let them get away that easily.

So, they follow in purist rather quickly on the ground. That is until I noticed in my scope that all the tanks started to roll up a bit from the ground. Which was rather odd since the ground appeared to be flat for the most part. What hid this was some rather large over growth of some brush and grass. When they came down, it was almost as if they slammed from the front end down hard to the ground. They only difference was that they made a large splash of watery shit.

It finally dawned on me that these snakes came prepared to the battle at hand, especially against the armor. They purposely dug a shit filled trench on the north east side of the base. They purposely placed their armor so that our armor would go for it. None the less our armor was now stuck in the muck. Some of them started to sink further into it. Oh, shit our tank are sitting ducks ready to get picked off by the left-over hiss tanks.

To my dismay that just happen to a few of them. My only hope was that I hope that some of them got out there before it happened. I look through my scope again as I can see Specialist Cover girl coming out of her tank. I see her grab on to an anti-tank launcher as well as her M14 carbine rifle.

It didn't take long for one of those Hiss tanks to lock on to her. My instinct took over again as I made sure that everyone was fucking dead in that Hiss tank. All in all, I used up eight rounds to take out one tank. My rounds alone could take out the driver only until a couple of shots went right through. The rest were for the copilot and any one on board.

From that moment on that's when the chatter on the com started to get a bit panicky. They enemy wasn't giving up on the main assault and to make matters worse the armor was now going to advance and take out the wolverine tanks first before they make their last assault on our guys.

That's when I decided then and there to started to use the Du's I put on my lead lined gloves and balaclava on quickly. Next, I pulled out the trefoil box of Du penetrators for my AS50. When I first opened the box, I thought that I was either going to get induvial bullets or a yellow and black magazine to load into my rifle. Apparently, it was neither, instead it was two ten round solid black mags. A curious part of me wanted to check one out to how they looked, but the serious side of me told me to load and fire. Which I did at a moments notice.

I take out my regular .50 caliber rounds from my AS50 and loaded up the first of the Du penetrators in, as I cock back the latch to chamber in a round. I quickly look down my scope as I started to see where these Hiss tanks where. To no surprise nine of them where lining up to take out the stalled wolverine tanks. I also saw Specialist Cover girl finding some cover as she started to prep her anti-tank rocket.

My instinct once again took over as it started to line up the first shot. Once it was satisfied on where it wanted to hit its first victim, that's when I squeezed the trigger. Next it was nothing but loud ass crack through the air. Heck even with my shooting instincts taking over, my conscious self even noticed how loud this thing was. The recoil alone did push me back a little, which was odd since the normal rounds I usually fire don't have this much recoil. None the less I stay focus through my scope only to notice that Sergeant Low-Light was right. These rounds do completely cut through armor, like a hot knife on butter. Almost a perfect symmetrical hole through the driver side cock pit window.

The Hiss tank went at a dead stop. Before I guess the rest of the crew on that tank even noticed what had happen, that's when I remembered about the Hiss tanks main weakness. So, my instinct took over once again and made its adjustments targeting wise. In the back of my mind I was hoping that noting had change spec wise to the fuel port in the front center of the Hiss tank cockpit.

Then I popped off another round. I keeping looking through the scope to see if I hit dead center. And in a few seconds this Hiss tank was at a complete stop, as it was engulfed with hot flames as it lit on fire. "Holy shit it worked," as I mutter to myself. I continue to look at it through my scope. This tank was on fire, as the orange and red flames alone with black smoke engulfed it completely. Even to my instincts satisfaction, the gunner on top was burning to death. I could imagine the amount of agonizing pain he was going through as I see him being burned alive. Anybody else still in that tank in the back was being burnt to crisp. I even saw one dude pull out his side arm as he committed suicide while he was still engulfed in complete flames from the diesel or gasoline.

To my dismay the other Hiss tanks just keep moving forward, probably thinking that some one got in a luck shot from an anti-tank rocket. Again, my instinct smiled, as it knew that these tanks aren't going to know what has hit them.

Again, I quickly line up another shot and another loud crack in the air. As another tank is at a dead stop burning. I do this for another three of them. each one with the same result. My instinct is becoming very happy with its handy work, that I started notice that it starts to say with a sinister voice" Kill by death, kill by death, kill by death." My conscious mind takes over in an instant, as I look over to myself wondering what just happened. I really couldn't explain it, but could it be that somehow my shooting instincts was enjoying this.

I was quickly taken out of those thoughts, when I heard my com going off. I heard Sergeant Low-Light telling me that I was doing a good job in stopping those Hiss tanks. He implored me to continue on until all are stopped. And I did just that.

By the forth or fifth tank, I could tell that the enemy was complete panic. They finally noticed that they were down to their last five tanks. They had no idea that I was taking them out one at time very efficiently. It got to the point that the were firing off their weapons in all directions. Luckily for me none of their rounds made it to where I was at.

Just like before in my simulation targeting exercise, these Hiss tanks were speeding up and moving in all sorts of directions to throw me off. Yet I made quick work into making them in burning wrecks of scrap metal. Once the last five were disable, I switched out to my M110 to pick off any enemy survivors. I continue to switch com stations to see what the situation was down at the main assault. The chatter alone was a bit calmer but still stern with the battle at hand. As they were concentrating their fire power on getting these snakes to surrender.

I alerted to Sergeant Low-Light that all remaining tanks were disable, destroyed, or on fire with no movement within them. Low-Light then order me to continue to be alert in both areas of the fighting and to do my best to take out any stragglers.

I continue to do this for a good while, by checking all tanks that were taken out either by me or the wolverine tanks. Every now or then I would pop off a few rounds back at the main assault to help out Sergeant Low-Light.

The day continued on as I notice the sun was in a different position. It was more or less early late afternoon. The firing of rifles and machine gun fire was starting to whine down a bit. I guess the enemy was either at its limit or they were completely wiped out. Yet I get a message from Sergeant Low-Light that they remaining enemy combatants were surrendering. He still told me to hold my position and not to move, but to keep a look out over the combat area.

By this time, I look at my watch to see what time it was. We started close to 14:00 hours, now it was 18:00 hours. We've been fighting for four hours. Wow it never even seemed like it was four hours, yet it felt more like two or so. I guess when you're in an adrenalin rush, time moves at a different pace then you realize. I guess once the area was more secure around the Cobra base, that's when I get the call from Sergeant Low-Light.

He mainly told me to get my gear and meet him to his sniper's nest. Once I met up with him, he was rather straight forward with me. Instead of asking how I was doing, instead he asked me to follow him to different area on the hill. Not too far away from my old position, he set up a new position for me. With some cover, but it also had a more lay out view of the land all around us.

I was about to ask him a couple of questions, when instead he just gave me some new orders. My order were simple which is to watch the area around every one, and radio in any contacts within the area. He also told me that he was going down to meet up with rest of the Joe's to help secure the enemy base. I just nodded to him with a plain look to my face.

In that instance I wasn't really expecting much from my serious sergeant, when instead he turned around telling me something. "Private," Low-Light said confidently. I looked up to him responding, "yes sergeant." With a slight smile he said, "you did good today private. "" You saved a lot lives today with your quick thinking." I just nod back to him in response. "When were done here private I'll send someone up to come and get you."


	29. Chapter 29

_Here's another one be sure to read and my maybe drop a review if you like_

Chapter 29

This was a long and hard battle that Joe's just fought here in the Caribbean low lands of Nicaragua. To some it was business as usual, while to others it just getting hard and hard each time. That was the difference between some of the well season Joe's verses to some of the newer. As the day wore on, it became apparent that Cobra was getting more ruthless with its mercenary troopers. Even when they got them in bottle neck position, these snakes never gave up or give in. It almost came to the point of fighting to the last man.

At least in Strikes mind, that's what she felt when she decided to take load off. The only positive things that came out of this battle was that casualties were low to say the least. We only lost a couple of green shirt troopers. She couldn't say how many of their own tanks got lost in the battle against the Hiss tanks. Yet the panicky chatter went away as soon as the last remaining Hiss tanks got taken out, by somebody. Also, as an added bonus Mark's protein bars did do the trick in subsiding my hunger as well, as Strike thought to herself.

She wasn't the only one taking a breather from the heavy fighting. Along with her was her room mate Lady Jaye and her friends Tunnel Rat, Dusty, and Scarlett. Of course, it didn't long, when Beach Head was coming to them, hopefully not to yell at them for slacking off.

Strike was about to open up first, when Beach beat her to punch. "Looks like I found my volunteers," Beach head said with a small smile behind his balaclava. Again, before any of them could say anything, Beach Head sounded off again. "Ok listen up Joe's, I need the five of you to go help Cover girl out in finding any survivors from the disable wolverine's."

All of them started to get up quickly, while Strike asked a question of her own to Beach." Cover girl made it out ok then Beach?"

"From what I heard over the radio chatter, I thought she was a goner," Tunnel Rat added.

"To answer your question Strike yes, she made out but barely."" All I know is that Duke needs volunteers to help her out, is that understood?"

"Yes, Beach Head they all sounded off."

"Good you'll find her about a half of a klick to the north east from here."" In case you all get lost, just follow the burning black smoke from her position."

They all exited to go and join Cover girl in the distance. When it comes to skirmishes against Cobra, it is often best not to look at the carnage of it all. Especially the bullet riddle bodies and the chard up corpses. Everyone in the group had their game face on. it didn't take long for Strikes group to reach Cover girls position.

All of us were happy to see her ok, as she was motioning to everyone to help her check out the rest of the disable tanks to see if anyone was still alive. Everyone was gearing up for the worst once they open up the top hatches. To their surprise out of the ten, nine survived the encounter. The rest of the green shirt tank drivers did their best to get their respective tanks out of the muck. Once Cover girls tank came out first, they used the heavy duty towing cables to drag the others out. They also made any repairs they could to get them running again.

In the mean time Strike started to wander off from the main group to looked over to the Cobra Hiss tank a few hundred feet away from her position. She has only seen a few of these intimidating tanks up close. But she could tell in that instance that this behemoth was a much different model then what she is use to seeing. For one they were a lot bigger, and from the looks of it they seemed to have a lot of plate armor on the sides. Especially near the lower side of the tank treads. Strike even noticed that it sported more guns on it, than the standard dual cannons turret on the top.

Not too far from it, she also notices the chard up corpse on the ground. Seeing the semi boney hand that held on to a Beretta. "The poor sap must have killed himself, sense he does looked like he was burning to death," Strike said to herself out loud.

"What was that Strike," Tunnel Rat asked? Strike turned around instantly since she did get spooked a bit thinking that she was by herself. Of course, the rest of her friends including Cover girl decided to come out to see what she was doing.

"I said that this poor sap must have killed himself, since he does look like he was in a lot of pain of being burned alive." Tunnel Rat came right next to her as he looked down to the burning corpse.

"Yeah it would seem that way I suppose."" So, what are you doing out here by yourself Strike?"

"Nothing much than looking at this huge Hiss tank."

"Well you're right about this thing being as huge as it is."

"Dude this is the biggest Hiss tank I've ever seen, Dusty added."" So, Cover girl how many of these tanks you took out," Dusty added.

"Well me and my crew took out about twenty of them near the tree line, but the last ten near us was not us."

" What do you mean by that," Tunnel Rat asked confusingly?

"It's exactly what I mean, "Cover girl added. "Me and my crew were completely disable by that shit filled trench over there before we could get these last ten." "I tell you what I would like to get a couple of these back to the pit, so I can dismantle and see how these things tick."" Because even my portable Ant-tank rockets couldn't take out the armor on these things."

"If you didn't take theses out then who did," Strike asked?

They all stood there pondering a bit, till Scarlett noticed something near the front of the tank. So, she asked to get a boost from Tunnel Rat and Dusty. The cock pit height alone from the ground up was close to ten to twelve feet from the ground. But with Dusty and Tunnel Rat giving Scarlett a boost up she was able to get a hand near the edge of the front of the cock pit glass.

The very first thing she notice was a two and a half to a three-inch hole near the bottom edge of the glass. She then pulled out her tactical flash light to see if she could see a bit more inside. To her dismay she couldn't see much sense thick black smoke was blocking her sight. Then motion her manual step ladder to bring her back down.

"Did you see anything," Lady Jaye inquired?

"Not much other than maybe a three-inch entrance shot near the edge of the glass."" Practically almost dead center in between the two drivers," Scarlett added. From the deadly accuracy of the shot alone that took out this tank and many more near the wolverine tanks, could only mean one thing as they all thought to themselves. In that moment all of them smile a bit as started to look over to see where private Mark might be. By that time, they all got the call from Duke that the Nicaraguan army coming through to lend their assistance in dismantling the Cobra base, but not until they remove a few Hiss tanks and any intel that the bases computers might have.

Strike was also given the command by Duke to go ahead and retrieve Private Mark so they can be evac out of there in an hour or so.

In the mean time Mark was lying in wait. He kept a vigilant watch over the area that he was assigned to, after all he's got to watch his friends backs. A part of him wanted to do an ammo count for all of his rifles. Yet he knew that he had a job to do. So, every ten minutes he would scan the Cobra base to see the activity, while most of his time was overlooking the surrounding area behind him.

Once the fighting was done with, the sound of nature returned to the surrounding area at hand. In a way it was sort of peaceful out here. And even in some cases, it was hard to even image that a bloody battle had taken place here. Mark sat there continuing with the job at hand. He couldn't help but think about what had happen earlier, when he was taking out those tanks.

Man, what was that, as I thought to myself. Could I be enjoying this job? Was it me or my instinct. Man, I hope to god that I'm turning into a blood thirsty monster, that enjoys blowing peoples heads off. Hmm maybe I should have a talk with Captain psy when I get back. Before I could ponder on my predicament any further, I notice some movement from the North west of my position. At first, I thought it was just the heat of the sun reflecting from the ground causing a mirage. So, to be sure I take a look through my M110 scope.

It sure as hell wasn't a mirage, no instead it looked like a line of vehicles coming in. From my count I could make out about five of them. I continue to focus on to it to see if I could identify any noticeable markings.

The markings on the side was something that I was not familiar with. Yet they looked rather simple to say the least. Two blue bars with a white bar in the middle, with a triangle in the middle. I quickly radio in my findings with Sergeant Low-Light.

"Private did you see something," as Low-Light responded to Private Mark's com link.

"Yes, Sergeant I did?"

"Hold that thought Private, I'm going to patch you through to Duke."

"This is Duke, did you find something private."

"Uh yes first Sergeant I did."" There are some vehicle's coming in from the North west to your position."

"Ok I see private, you have any more intel for me?"

"Yes, first Sergeant the vehicles had a symbol of two blue bars on the top and bottom with a white bar in the center, and a triangle in the middle."

"Stand down private that's just the Nicaraguan army coming over to assist with the excavation of the Cobra base. "" In the meantime, go ahead and pack up your gear and be ready to go in an hour, I'll be sending someone to collect you."

"Yes, First Sergeant, I'll be ready copy that."

In an instant Mark started to pack up his gear then and there. He decided to pack up both of his long-range rifle up in their respective carrying cases. He kept his ACR out and ready in case something unforeseen were to happen. All in all, he was packed and ready to go in fifteen minutes, which let him some extra time for himself as he decided to move just a little bit away from his position. He chose to sit under a tree with his gear close to him.

For the most part he just started to relax and take a huge load off, while taking in a few sips of water from his camel. The only thing that would make this go any perfect would be the original mix from Robin Schultz Sunset. Too bad I don't have my portable satellite radio, as Mark thought to himself.

Of course, those thoughts went away quick as he heard some rustling from the brush near him. He went into a defensive stance with his ACR out at the ready. But then ease his stance when he saw a familiar face.

"There you are, are you ready to go Mark," Strike asked?

"Yeah," Mark said rather plainly.

"Wow, you got a nice view up here." Strike looks over to Mark as he continued to sit there by the tree rather silently. "You ok Mark," Strike asked with a bit of concern. Mark looked up to Strike then looked back down again saying softy, "yeah."

Even to Strike Marks response sounded rather sadden. Hoping that he wasn't still mad about how she had treated him earlier today with the extra snacks. So, she decided to a seat right next to him. After all they still had a good ten thirty minutes before they had to report to the landing zone so they could be picked up.

"You mind if I join you?" Mark nodded no to her then scooted over so she cold sit down. Silence fell upon them for a long few minutes. "Mark," Strike called to him. In which looked up to her." I'm sorry that I gave away your expensive snacks like that."" I didn't know, but I promise you that I'll pay back every cent to you." Strike was about to go on, till Mark interrupted her.

"It's ok Strike, I know you and Sergeant Jaye were only trying to teach a lesson."" I shouldn't be pretty about things like that."

"Oh, I see then but I'm still going to pay you back for it that's a promise."" Then is there something else bother you then," Strike asked.

"I really don't want to dwell on it much Strike."

"Hmm I see then, but if you ever feel the need to talk I will be here for you."" You know that right." "Besides you did a lot of good today then you may have think."

"I don't know about that Strike."

"Hey you shouldn't feel bad about what you have done today."" I wish we could find another way to settle things like this, but sometimes they leave you no choice."

"I guess so Strike."

"Any ways let me help you out with some of stuff ok, it's the least I could do."

And just like they were off together, both Mark and Strike. Mark tried to put those guilty thoughts behind him when he was doing his best to hold up his gear. Yet Strike did as she promised and helped him with his extra load from out of the brush.

The great thing about their journey back to the Cobra base, was that at least they had a ride courtesy of Cover girl. Mark was really happy see her make it out ok. For the most part he did survey the area around him as he saw all the enemy tanks scatter about. Some on fire, while others were knocked out and smoky.

By the time they made to the Cobra base, Mark did his best not to look at the bodies that litter the ground. Instead he focused on where Lifeline was, as he volunteers himself to help with the wounded. Lifeline as always was very reluctant to let him help him out.

Most of the wounds that he dealt with were mostly patching up some bullet wounds. He made use of his medical kit along with the extra canteen of water. With Mark's added help, Lifeline was able to get thing a bit under control.

Soon the choppers started to come in right around the same time the Nicaraguan army started to roll on through. As always, the wounded was loaded up first, most to head over to some medical ships docked along the Caribbean Sea by one of the American navy task force in the area.

Right after all that was said and done, then the Nicaraguan army rolled in. For the most part their leaders met with ours as they went over the logistics and lay outs to the base at hand. Since technically I was still a green shirt, I was still kept in the dark about any intel that was taken from the base at hand. But with some of the chatter I over heard from some of the green shirts, I heard that the Joe's found a huge cache of info off of the Cobra mainframes. To me I could care less about it, instead I did my best to keep myself preoccupied. I did so by keeping my ACR out while keeping guard on the outside perimeter of the base. No one really bother me about it since it kept me busy. So, I did just that.

Next visible thing I saw was some of those heavy freight choppers. I noticed that they carried away a few of those disable Hiss tanks away, while they also started to load up all the wolverine tanks to be taken back to our sub base fifty miles ahead.

It wasn't before long, till the rest of the choppers came in as we were lead back to our sub base. I was about to get the rest of my gear to head off to the first chopper that came in, till Sergeant Low-Light stopped me. I guess he wanted to make sure that I was going to travel with him again, so I just shrugged it off.

Again, since I was the low man on the totem pole here I had no idea on what was going on, I mean for all I know we could have been staying here a bit longer. By this time in mid flight back to the sub base, I was getting a bit hungry. Man, I hope they had some kind of rations ready for us, that are edible.

It was close to 19:00 hours as we all came back. I looked over to my right and left as I saw all my comrades looking as tired as I am. I tried not to think too much about it. But I was in real need of just finding a place for me to take a real load off.

I was about to sit down by these empty crates near the C.P., when Sergeant Low-Light caught up to me. I was about to say hello again, when instead he just told me to take a seat, and he'll take my extra weapons to put them up for safe keeping. However, I still muster up some strength to say few words

"Hey sergeant can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing private."

"Are we staying here for the night?"

"I can't really answer that one private, but I think we are getting in some good chow for dinner tonight."

"Really we are getting something edible this time."

"We sure are private just hold for about an hour or so."

Sure, enough Sergeant Low-Light was right after all. Apparently, Hawk was gracious enough with our successful operation, that he chopper in some steaks. I never had New York strip before, but they were prepared by some of the Joe's that were good at cooking.

I got in line quick and got my steak and sides. As for seating, there were some picnic tables set up for everyone, but I chose a more secluded spot from the main group. Instead I chose to sit by the very same crates near the C.P. It didn't last long, as I was about to dig in.

"Hey Mark why are you sitting here by yourself," Strike asked with her chow in hand. I looked up to Strike who seem to have a happy smile for me.

"Uh I couldn't find a place to sit that's all Strike. "

"You could find a place to sit down," Strike said skeptically.

"Yeah that's pretty much it Strike."

"Well you know what Mark?"

I looked up at her again saying," what."

"No friend of mine is going to have his dinner on the ground."" Now come along now I saved you a seat." I hesitated a for a short moment, till Strike grew a bit impatient and scooped her hand underneath my arm to lift me up. "Come on slow poke."

I guess I was going to sit again with Strike. She took me to a familiar place which happens to be sitting with her best friends, Dusty and Tunnel Rat. As always, they say their hellos to me, as I said mine to them. Of course, Strike chose to sit right across from me. It didn't take long for me to see Strike starting to dig in rather quickly.

As for me, I sort of froze and just sat here staring at noting. I guess I was thinking about what had happen today. I tried not to think about the countless lives I have taken. Or even the few green shirts that I couldn't protect. Hell, even that one rude green shirt wolverine driver didn't make it out in time. I never knew his name, all I know is that his tank got taken out when he was disable and trapped.

Before long Strike took notice, as she looked up only to hope to start a short conversation with Mark. She looks at his eyes first, only to come to the conclusion that something is bothering him. So, she did her best to coax into eating first.

"Mark," Strike said softly. Mark then looks up a bit to Strike. In which Strike just tapped her index finger towards Marks tray. "Mark eat ok, you'll feel a lot better." Mark then takes a few small bites into his steak, while chewing a bit slowly. To which Strike game him a small smile. "Eat up ok Mark, besides you can't leave here on a empty stomach." Mark looked up to Strike with a little bit of shock. "That's right Mark, we'll be going back home in a couple of hours ok."

A few hours later Mark has his gear at the ready, once to first of five planes that land on the run way. It didn't take long for him and many others to start to board the plane. Just like before he was put on the first plane with the Joes. He practically chose the same seat before. He stowed away his stuff and strapped himself in. It didn't take long for him to start catching some zzz.

During the flight back to the pit, Scarlett was the unfortunate sap that had to sit next to the kid. She did her very best to get to sleep. However, one of her pupils namely private Mark kept impeding her on that token. Mainly that every time she would rest her head backwards, somehow the kids head would fall on to her left shoulder waking her up. She was really getting annoyed, almost to the point where she was about to lose her cool.

She even got more annoyed at the fact that Strike who was sitting across from them was getting a huge kick from all this. Yet in a way Strike felt for both Mark and Scarlett, that she started to unstrap herself and carefully walked towards her way. Strike immediately opens up first to Scarlett," you want to change seats?"

"Don't need to tell me twice Strike," Scarlett responded.

The exchange happens rather quickly and quietly. It didn't take long for Scarlett to get in her new seat and fall asleep. As for Strike she did sat there somewhat looking around the cargo hold seeing everyone in a fast slumber. Of course, seeing her friends and allies did cause her own eyes to get a bit drowsy herself. She was sleeping for about ten seconds, till Mark's head once again hits and rest on Strike's shoulder this time arounds.

She was awoken a bit suddenly only for her to turn her head and see Mark resting his head comfortable on her shoulder. She just gave a nice warm smile while muttering to herself a bit." Have a nice and pleasant sleep ok Mark," as Strike said while gently rubbing the top of his head. "Just don't drool on me ok." And with that being said Strike slowly but sure went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 ** _as always another day another chapter be sure to read and drop a review if you want._**

The next day went on as about as normal as it could. Well at least as it gets normal here at the pit. All I know is that when I was woken up, is that one it was late. I think it was close to midnight I think. For some reason I had little bit more energy than most of the Joe's. So, I volunteer myself to help out with either putting up some equipment or helping out other Joe's like Strike to get back to their respective dorms to get more rest.

All in all, it only took me about an hour to do this, mainly because my superiors wanted to make sure I got my rest too. I sort of shrugged it off myself, but I still made my way back to my dorm. I set aside my gear and took a nice warm ten-minute shower and got ready for bed.

Three hours later I woke up again at the sound of my alarm going off. As always, my routine just started off as normal. I started to get into my pt gear. The only difference was that Dusty was still fast asleep. So, I just nudged him to get him awake.

"Hey Dusty wake up its time for Pt." Dusty just started to bat my arm away, as he looked at me with a groggy face.

He tiredly said, "wha… what time is it?"

"It's almost 0500 Dusty we got to hurry before Beach tears us a new one."

"Wha…what you got to be kidding me kid, we just got back from a mission don't you remember."

"Yeah so."

"Well you do know that we are giving at least to a twenty-four to forty eight hour reprieve when we come back from missions."

"Oh, I must of forgotten about that."

"Yeah whatever kid, we all make mistakes."" Now if you don't mind I going to count sheep."

"Sorry if I bother you Dusty."

"It's ok just go back to sleep you don't have to worry about me or anyone else waking you up."

Two hours later Mark wakes up again. He looks over to his alarm clock letting him know that its 0700 now. He quietly gets out of his bed and heads over to the bath room to take a quick shower. He gets dress silently and walks out of his dorm as well. Since his room mate Dusty is still fast asleep.

I guess he forgot about having the few days off from coming back from a mission. So, to be sure about it, he did ask about it to one of Hawk's secretaries. They did reassure him that he'll get at least forty-eight hours for crew rest.

So, without a moments notice he made for the mess hall to get some breakfast. It was kind a weird to him when he was one of the very few who made it to breakfast time. None the less the kitchen crew did prepare the bare essentials. He ate his fill. Of course, once he was done he sat there thinking on what his next move should be.

He could listen to his radio while drinking some red stuff or he could go to the rec room to watch some day time television. But no, he thought of something much better and well needed. He decided to go and have talk with social services officer. Captain psy, as Mark referred to him.

He took a little bit of time walking to his office in no hurry. But deep feeling in his gut, was hoping that he was still available for today. So, hurried up with a slight pep to his step. Last time he was there, he ended up spending practically most of the day talking to the captain here. Hopefully he wouldn't have to take that much time in talking with him, but he still had a few things to get off of his chest.

So, Mark then knocked on the Captain's metal door. Oddly enough he actually did get a response, sense these doors are rather thick and require for you to hit really hard without hurting your hand. "Come in," was all he heard. So, he walked in then saluted to Captain Psyche Out.

"Good morning Captain, can I take a seat?"

"Good morning back to you Private Mark, of course you can take a seat." Mark quickly takes a seat about to open up, when instead Captain psy beat him to the punch. "Well you're up early private, I would've expected you to be sleeping in much like the others."

"Wait a minute sir, how do you know that I went on a mission?"

"Well private you do realize that I am an officer and a Joe, so trust me I know when we you guys go on special operations."

"So private how did it go for you then?"

"Uh…. well….um…. "Psyche Out sees a little bit of hesitation within Private Mark, so he does his best to ease him up.

"Hey Mark, I know you may feel a bit nervous when talking to me about certain feelings or things, but I assure you whatever you discuss with me will be completely confidential. "" Just between us ok?" Mark just nodded to the Captain with an unsure look on to his face.

So, Mark opened up with little bit shakiness in his voice." Well sir have you ever had the feeling that when you are doing your job out in the field, that maybe you might be getting into it a bit. "

"You mean like as if you are enjoying it?"

"Something like that sir."

"Hmm….., I would have to say no to that."" Do you feel this way sometimes Mark?"

"Well only once sir but I guess what I'm trying to get at sir, is that if you know anything that could turn it off."

"Turn it off," Psy said confusingly. "What do you mean by turning it off Private."

"Well sir I just want to know, if there is something I could do to maybe relax a bit after I get done with my job out in the field so that I don't get strung out by all the life that I have taken."

"I see, well I suppose there are some things you can do to help you relax and keep your mind in check." "But you shouldn't really talk about the way you do your job as taking lives."

"But that's what I do sir, I'm a scout sniper."" I went out there took away somebody's son, uncle, or father."

"Look private you may see yourself as an agent of death, but you did what you were trained for and with good measure."" You also saved someone's daughter, mother, brother, father, and child."" I know its hard for all of us to continue on with this sort of thing, and I know that fighting is the absolute last option that we all want." But you have to remember that sometimes your enemy will leave with no choice."

"But trust me on this private, its good that we can have talks like this. "" You should always know that my door will always be open, when ever you feel the need to talk. "" Because in the end keeping it bottled up inside is never a good idea."

"Yes sir," Mark said a bit softly.

"Now as for a way to help take the edge off and come to your senses, I do have something that may help, however the person that can help you with it is not available at the moment."

What is it that this person can help with me sir?"

"If you must know private, it will be certain forms of meditation."" This person that I can assign to you, is an excellent teacher and a patient one at that."" In the meantime, however I want you to practice these breathing exercises first. "" They can help you relax bit."

The captain then handed me a sheet of paper with some demonstrations on it, on these new breathing exercises. "Any questions private?"

"Yes sir, um who are you going to set me up with as a teacher?"

"I think the best teacher for you in meditation, would be Jinx I believe."

"Uh who is that sir?"

"Jinx is one of our resident ninja's we have her on base."

"Awe man you mean like those two-creepy salt and pepper ninja's I run into."

Psy laughs a bit. "That's a new one private, calling storm shadow and snake eyes salt and pepper. "" Trust me on this one Private, Jinx is a little bit different than those two."

"How so sir?"

"Well for one Jinx has more patience when teaching new comers, unlike storm shadow."" And I don't believe you know any basic sign langue in order to talk to Snake eyes."

"So, is there anything else I can help you then private?"

" Uh no sir that was about it."

"Well then private you have good couple of days off then, and if there anything else private again your always welcome here." Mark just nods his head as he stood up and started to salute to Captain psy, in which he promptly returned my salute.

As I waked out of his office, I could feel somewhat of a huge burden lifted up from me. I take a quick gander at my watch to see what time is it. Huh I guess we only talked for about a couple of hours since its now 11:00 hours. Hmm I guess if I hurry a bit I could make lunch and stay in there for at least a few more hours than I usually do, since I got the whole two days to myself.

When I finally made it to mess, I did notice that it was a little bit fuller than before. I guess some of the Joe's were starting to get awake to get some breakfast, which was really lunch. Though the smell of coffee did fill the air in the mess hall. I grab my tray and started to load up on some food. I mostly chose a few cheeseburger's and lots of tots.

As always, I sat down by some familiar faces mainly which consisted of Dusty, Strike, Tunnel Rat, and oddly enough Lady Jaye. Awe man just from the looks of them they all had that deep bagginess from their own eyes. All of them were nursing on some coffee and eating maybe some cold cereal. Of course, I greeted them all with a happy smile cheerfully saying, "good morning how are all of you doing?"

For the most part the responses were merely that of a few grunts, except for Strike. "Hey Mark you're up early and with full of pep."" I would expect you just to be just as tired as the rest of us."

"Well Strike, it's just that I got a pretty good nights rest on the plane and in my bunk."" Would you believe that I actually got up early to get ready for pt?"

"Yeah Dusty told me all about it."

"So, what's on the agenda for the rest of you?" They all looked at me with their tired eyes not showing much expression, but I could tell that they were some what annoyed by my question.

"If you really must know Mark, we pretty much just want to take it easy today," Lady Jaye said inspire.

"What do you mean?"" Like take it easy by watching some T.V., movies, or playing some board games," mark suggested.

"Nah, nothing like that Mark we just want to take really easy today."" Mostly on the relaxing side of things," Strike added.

"Oh, I get it you guys don't want me to cramp your style so I guess I'll be seeing you then. "They mostly didn't respond after what I said that to them, instead they all just continue to sip on their coffee an ate their mushy cold cereal.

Once I got done with my lunch I just made my way back to my dorm. I thought of the perfect way to stay busy at least for an hour or two. And that was to clean my weapons and kit. The only difference was that Low-Light did take my AS50 from me in order to clean it a bit properly for me. He basically told me that he had the only disinfectant kit for cleaning weapons that have used du rounds. But needless to say, I got to work on cleaning my ACR and M110, since I used them those the most on the last mission.

After I got done with all that I checked my watch once again. Shit its only 1400 hours, I thought I worked a lot longer than that when it came to cleaning my weapons, oh well. Dame now I got to figure out another way to kill some time. I thought about going to the machine shop to see if foster and philips needed any help with anything, but once I got there they told me that they everything is under control. I was a bit suspicious on the matter at hand, but from what they told me was basically that I and so many others were on mandatory crew rest from coming back on missions. So even if I wanted to, I couldn't really help them, not even Specialist Cover girl could do any work.

So, I started to walk on about in the motor pool area thinking on what I should do next. Of course, the easy thing to do would be to go and watch television. But instead I decided to get my sat radio, fill up on some red stuff, and listen and dance to some awesome edm or trance.

I wasted no time getting my radio out in the open, near the old area of where my first bunk was. It was a nice sunny day, a little bit on the hot side. But needless to say, I got my groove on with listening to some edm. Every time I listen to this type of music, I always feel free. Especially in my expressive dancing. Even though to some it looks chaotic and unorganized. I just did what I felt like doing, who gives a shit on what they saw or heard.

Meanwhile deep inside the pit, within the inner most levels within the debriefing room Hawk is going over the mission statistics and data over with some of the Joe's. Namely Duke, Low-Light, Scarlett, Cover girl. "Good job Joe's for a successful mission."" Not only did you all prevent Cobra from mounting an invasion to seize the Panama Canal, but we gather some important intel on them as well."" I would like to say that we struck a fatal blow to those snakes, but we all know the fight is far from over," as Hawk added with a confident tone.

"The good new is that we successfully got rid of Cobra within the central America region."" Intel has as suggested that they are not going to continue on with any other bases within south America either."" I think we may have driven them out completely."" So as it stands, is there anything you all wish to report Hawked asked."

Duke opened up first. "Well sir thank you for the congrats, but we couldn't have done this without everyone's support on the mission."" However, we do have some KiA's."

"I know Duke it was a tough mission, but I can rest assure knowing that you did your best to get everyone out safe and sound, Hawk insisted.

"I also have to give some congrats to Cover girl who helped us with some great covering fire from the Hiss tanks as well," Duke added.

"That brings me to another point here in your debriefing."" So the estimated armor strength was forty Hiss tanks is that correct Cover girl?" Cover girl was standing there doing her best to stay awake, but once the questioning was aimed toward her she got out of those sleepy desires.

"Uh yes sir we counted about forty tanks strong, my team took out about thirty of them before we got trapped in a well-hidden ditch that Cobra laid for us." "I'm sad to report that we did lost one wolverine tank and its driver to enemy fire."

"If your team only took out thirty of the forty, then how were the last ten dealt with?"

"Well sir as it stands Cobra is starting to give these Hiss tanks theirs not only more armaments, but they are adding more heavy steel plate armor as well."" Our own anti-tank rockets can't even penetrate it." "But I think Low-Light and Scarlett have a better answer for you on that sir," Cover girl added.

Hawk then focuses his attention to both Low-Light and Scarlett demanding an answer. Low-Light started first. "Well sir before we left the pit, I out fitted private Mark's AS50 with .50 caliber Du's sir." "Unfortunately, I was only able to secure about twenty rounds for him, but as you can see from the pictures here sir he only needed one."" Of course, with the exception of one tank in which he shot two rounds I guess to get a feel for it."" Scarlett here verified every tank that Private mark had taken out."

Then Scarlett opened up next to added her two cents on the matter at hand. "Yes, from what me and Cover girl could find is that, the kid took out the last ten tanks with only one shot."" Only from further inspection, we found out that he made a perfect shot into secondary fuel port of these Hiss tanks." "Which is why we only found that the ones, that the kid hit were nothing more than fiery infernos of blacken scrap metal."

Hawk takes a quick gander at the pictures. "I see, not only has private mark once again performs his duty rather admirably, he has also found a key weakness and may have saved a lot lives that day do you all agree?" Hawk got nothing more than a chorus of yes sirs. "Well then as it stands with all of you, do you feel that private mark has earned a spot at the table with the rest of you."

Duke answered first amongst his fellow Joes." I wouldn't have it any other way sir, if the kid or private mark was on my team."" To me he as earned his worth in my eyes."

"I see, what about you Cover girl do you share the same feelings that Duke has about Private Mark?"

"Well sir at first, I thought of him as nothing more than a huge burden on me."" But with a little bit of hard work and discipline on my part, I would say that he's done nothing more than impressed me at every level."" I would agree if you decided to make him apart of the team."

Hawk asked the same for Scarlett and Low-Light, and they too agreed with Hawk's assessment of Private Mark. "Well I'm glad you all feel that way about private Mark."" Oddly enough I do have to touch base with him today on another rather interesting request he has made. "" But for now, you all are dismissed." "Go ahead and rest us for next couple of days." Everyone saluted to Hawk, as he returned his salute towards them.

As for Hawk, he held in his hand the liberty request that Private Mark made about month ago before he went on the last mission. He read over it once again on every word and detail that he had requested. The only key major problem for him was destination that he had mention. It mentions Guam but he requests was in fact for the entire south pacific sea region. There are a lot of islands in that area, even though Guam is in the Mariana islands located north of the equator. It just didn't make any sense to him. so, he sends for one of his scribes to go and fetch private mark with some additional orders for him to shower first.

After all Haw was monitoring him on the many cameras. He had a rather amused look as he saw Mark dancing about topside near his old bunk. I guess so he could be away from prying eyes. Needless to say, he has worked up a good sweat dancing his ass off. So, a good shower would do him some good.

Twenty minutes pass, when Hawk heard a knock on his door. "Come in," is all he said sense he knew who was coming in.

"Sir private Mark reporting as order sir," as Mark stood at attention saluting to Hawk.

Hawk quickly saluted back saying," good afternoon private why don't you go ahead and take a seat."

I took a seat as order by Hawk. I sat here wondering what he wanted this time, I mean I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong today. Much like before when I met with him, he always seems to be going over some kind of paper work. I would often question on whether or not if Hawk was a bonified soldier. But I knew better than to ask him a silly question like that. For one he's much taller than me and two he is built like a tank. So, for sure he was suited for this type work. So, I just sit here very quietly hoping that I wasn't in any kind of trouble.

Hawk opens up first just to get the pleasantries' out of the way." How are you doing today private?"

"Um I'm doing fine sir," mark said with a bit of nervousness.

"You ok private, you seem a bit nervous."

"Well it's just that I'm hoping I'm not in any kind of trouble or something."

" Why would you think that private?"

"I don't know sir, maybe its because I'm not taking it easy like everyone else."

" Well you got a point there private." It is rather odd that you're not as tired as the rest of your comrades when you came back in last night."" But I suppose its just that your young and full energy I suppose."" But to answer your question no you're not in any kind trouble."

"Well that's a relief sir."

"I just get down to business on this other matter. "" I asked you to come in here, because I wanted ask you about this peculiar liberty request you filled out."

"Liberty request," I said confusingly.

"Yes, a liberty requests you filled out, would you like to see it."

"Yes, sir I would." Hawk handed me the request form, I looked at it only to realize in the back of my head that I did in fact wrote this." Awe man I can't believe I forgot about this."

Yeah, I remember filing this thing out to go and see pop's in Guam. So, I handed the back the form to Hawk, and went over in my head on my cover story for going.

"Oh yeah I did fill this out, is there something wrong with-it sir?"

"Actually, no private, but I do want to ask a few questions regarding before I approve of it."

"Very well sir, what would want to know?

"First off private your asking to go to Guam, yet you want to have a pass to go to the south pacific."" You do realize that Guam is located in the Mariana islands north of the equator."

"Well about that sir, I asked to go to Guam because of the air force base there thinking that it would be easy for transport."" As for it being located to where you say it is, is news to me."" I guess should've done more research on it."

"So, you just want to go to Guam and nowhere else then private?"

"Well sir I would like to go all over the pacific, mainly in the south."

"Is there a reason why private?"

"Well sir I was reading up on some old war history, mainly world war II." "I was reading about the united states marines and their many exploits in the south pacific."" I guess what I'm getting at sir, is that I want to walk on the same beaches, islands, and atolls that they landed on."

"I see, that does sound rather interesting and adventurous private."" Well the only problem I see here private is the time you asked for, which happens to be three weeks. "" Normally I would give you two weeks but seeing how hard you've been working over the last few years, I think I could allow you to indulge a bit in your adventures."

"So, does this mean you'll approve on my liberty request sir?"

"I don't see why not you've earned it."" But as soon as you get back, I expect you get back to work and put in some more overtime."

"Uh yes sir I don't see a problem with that. "" But I only got a couple of questions sir."

"Very well private, what is it?"

"Well sir, when will I get go then?"

"Hmm its Tuesday so how does Friday sound?"

"Sounds great sir."" Oh, and how do I arrange travel sir?"

"I see this is your first time doing this private, so don't worry about the travel arrangements I'll help you out on that. "" But I'll set it up for that you'll be out of here by 10:00 hours on Friday how does that sound?"

"Sounds great sir thanks."

"Good then well you're dismissed, go on and have a pleasant couple of days and on Friday your vacation starts."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 _Got another one for all you readers out there be sure to read and drop a review if you want._

For the rest of the week I was feeling nothing but excitement. I did my best to cover it up from the rest of my comrades and friends. Mostly because I really didn't want to get somewhat bombarded by extra chores. I mean when I came back on Tuesday I was supposed to be resting for the next 48 hours since we just got back from a hard-fought mission.

Yet I was just as well rested then as I am now. Which was another thing that I sort of got some stares from everyone I know. I mean I was supposed to be just like everyone around me all tried and going with the flow. So, for the next couple of days I could tell that everyone was doing their own R&R their own way.

I know for a fact that Strike and pretty much everyone else, would sleep in for most of the morning. Usually by midday she would eat some lunch or breakfast. Then watch a little bit of T.V. I for one would stay away from the recreation room, I mean everyone in there always wanted to watch something that was current, like sports, news, or some random information channel.

So, I just went with the flow so to speak. Yet on the eve of when I was supposed to leave for my vacation, I started to pack a bit. I decided to take a midsize duffle bag. I mostly loaded it with some common shirts, shorts, and few pairs of socks. I mean the weather over there was going to be in the mid-eighties. I packed lightly for a couple of reasons. One I did this as the request from the orders that pop's left me. It basically said to take very little clothing, and something that could easily be replaced. My other reason was something rather personal, in that at least I wanted to bring back some souvenirs for my friends here in the pit. Either that being some kind of snacks, or just seashells.

I did most of this early morning on Thursday. Yup in twenty-four hours I'll be on a plane heading to my vacation. As far as money is concern on the trip, it was also suggested by pop's that I should get some money out of an ATM on base at Guam, or the very first chance I get. Nothing much other than a few hundreds. I think it mention close to three to four hundred dollars.

Right after I got done with all this, I started to make my way towards Strike's dorm seeing if she wants to hang out for a few hours. Needless to say, once I got there, Strike didn't seem too happy to see me. I greeted her with a friendly smile, only to be answered with a stern voice of hers almost to the point of angerment.

So, I just started to joke around with her, seeing if she could maybe lighten up. But nope, instead she sort of went like this.

"Look private I can't be bother by your antics, or jokes ok, I got a lot on my plate right now."" So why don't you go bug somebody else." I was really off put to what had just happen. I mean I didn't really know how to respond to her. So, I just stepped aside and let her go off to where ever.

For the most part her roommate Lady Jaye was pretty much silent the entire time, but I could tell from the look on her face that she was giving some sympathy to me on what just happened. I was about to turn around and leave, when instead she called to me.

"Hey Mark, why don't you come on in and we'll watch a movie or something." I was about to say no to her, but I just nodded my head silently and came in. I sat down quietly, while Sergeant Jaye switched on the t.v. to see what's on. But I had more of a burning desire to ask her what's up with Strike.

"Sergeant, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mark, what's on your mind?"

"What's wrong with Strike?"

"Um…well, look Strike is just going through some personal problems right now."" She's not mad at you per say, but I don't think you should dwell on it either."

"That's not a really good answer Sergeant, why won't you just tell me what's bugging her?"

"Because it's really none of your business, that's why," Lady Jaye snapped back.

I looked down a bit saying," I'm sorry I asked Sergeant." To which Lady Jaye turned her head thinking that she might have been a bit too harsh.

"Hey look private I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that."" It's just that, Strike is going through some really difficult family problems."

In a way I sort of got a bit more alert to what Sergeant Jaye had said, especially about Strike's family.

"Sergeant please tell me what's up with Strike."" What happen?" Lady Jaye saw how serious mark was since, after all Strike did told her about how he was over with her family during Christmas time. And that her family absolutely adored him. so, she caved in a bit.

"Oh, all right I'll tell you but promise me that you'll keep this to yourself got it?"

"It's a promise Sergeant."

"Ok, it's about Strikes family farm."" Last year the family had a couple of bad growing seasons with some crops."" Now the bank is wanting the respective loans that her father took out back. "" Not quite in full, but it's still a significant amount. "" They have to come up with the money in three months or they are going to be foreclosed on by the bank and get evicted."

Mark could feel nothing but sorry for Strike and her family. I mean they are really cool and loving people. I have to think of a way to help Strike's family somehow. But god knows I don't even know how much money they owe. What I do know is that I got plenty of cash on hand with pop's that's waiting for me in Guam. So, my first priority when I touch base with him, is to try and figure out a way to save Strikes family farm.

The next day came by quick as the day before. But finally, I was about to leave on my vacation. I of course could hardly contain myself. So, most of that energy went towards morning pt. The only thing different about today, was that I was excused from the rest of my duties. I made extra sure that I got a really good breakfast, with some seconds and possibly thirds. And I only did this because I know for a fact that it's going to be a long trip to Guam, at least a fourteen-hour trip.

By 0900 I was getting my gear ready to go. For the most part Sergeant Jaye decided to come with me since, she really wanted to see me off. I mean I did told her about it last night before lights out. I really wanted to tell Strike about it, but again she was already fast asleep. And two she was really in no mood to talk.

So, I made my way up to the tarmac along with Sergeant Jaye. I was looking for a guy named Ace. I guess he was a pilot, since most of the time whenever I went on liberty, I usually report to Wild Bill. On the one hand I thought I was going to ride on one of those large cargo planes, but nope it was something much different. Apparently, I was going to ride on a personal fighter jet. I think it was called a Sky striker.

Instead, I handed in my liberty request copy to this Ace guy who was standing near tarmac entrance. He was wearing what I assumed was an aviation suit, only it was a bit grey with a black vest. He already had his helmet on. but none the less he greeted me and Sergeant Jaye.

"Hmm so this is the kid with the dead on shot that I've been hearing so much about."" Nice to me you private my name is Ace." I shook his hand greeting him back.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Ace." He chuckled a bit to me.

"I guess they were right about you calling us Mr. or Ms. "" But it's just Ace private." He then orders me to put on a jump suit much like his which I did as best as I could. In the meantime, he made small talk with Sergeant Jaye.

"Hey Lady Jaye how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm just here to see the Private Mark off as usual."

"Yeah, I got to drop him off at L.A.X. and then guide him to his next stop." Ace then turns his attention to Private Mark. "You almost done private, do you need help with that?" To which Mark responded, with a yes sir to him.

All the while Strike was looking for Lady Jaye seeing if she wanted to get in a good workout, since she was still on some crew rest till Saturday. The weird thing was that, Tunnel Rat told her that she was near the tarmac seeing someone off.

So, she just casually strolled off towards that direction. When she got there, she did notice Lady Jaye but she also noticed Ace as well. So, she gingerly says hello to the both of them. "Good morning Lady Jaye and Ace how are you two this morning."

"Were fine ,"they said in unison. Strike then focused her attention towards Lady Jaye.

"Hey Jaye you want to do a couple reps at the gym with me today?"

"Yeah sure thing Strike, but I got to say goodbye to someone first, but I'll see you there." Strike looked at Lady Jaye with a little bit of suspicion but brushed it aside.

"Who's taking off today?" Before Lady Jaye could answer, Ace spoke up.

"All right private you ready to go?"

"I'm sure am Ace, where do I put my luggage?"

"Oh, not to worry private I got a compartment near the cockpit to store it for you."" Now go ahead and climb aboard in the second seat and strap yourself in."

Strike then looked at mark looking a bit amused seeing him being in some flight gear. So, she joked around a bit to Ace.

"So, Ace is private Mark your helper for today?"

Ace looked towards Striking saying," what, um no I'm just taking him to his destination for today."

"Destination," Strike said confusingly." What where are you going?"

"I'm taking the private to L.A.X."

"No. not you Ace."" Mark where are you going?" I look over to Strike seeing her in a little bit better spirts then yesterday, but I answer none the less.

"Oh, hey good morning Strike, you're still mad at me?"

"No, of course not, that's not what I asked."" Where are you going," Strike said with some concern in her voice.

"Oh well, I going to Guam Strike."

" Guam huh, I didn't know you were going on another mission."

"Oh, it's a mission all right Strike, it's a vacation mission."

"Huh?"" So, you're not going on a mission then?"

"No Strike I'm going on vacation, I'll see in you in the first week of May."

"You're going for four weeks?"

"Well actually three weeks Strike, but don't worry about me ok, I'll get you souvenir from the island."

Soon enough I started to wave good bye to both Sergeant Jaye and Strike, even though Strike was a little more confused about the situation. The glass came down as I hear Ace going on about certain radio protocol with the pit. And soon we were off.

Meanwhile back at the pit Strike started to gun it for Hawk's office as quickly as she could go hoping he would talk to her. She quickly knocks on his door to which he said come in.

Strike came in quickly saluting to hawk an sounding off as normal even though she was short of breath.

"Good morning Strike what can I do for you?"

"Sir it's about private Mark, did he get approval for a liberty pass?"

"Uh yes he did, in fact I approved of it."

"Sir is it true that he's going to Guam?"

"Uh yes I believe so Strike, is there a problem?"

"Well sir, it just that I don't think he's ever been anywhere by himself."" I mean he could get hurt or in some kind of trouble."

Hawk then nodded to Strike saying," that is a possibility Strike."

"Well sir, why don't I go undercover and I'll keep an eye on him."" I promise you it will all be business and no relaxing on my part."

Hawk gave a small smile to Strike, seeing how she cared for him. "It's quite all right Strike, I have confidence in Private Mark to keep himself out of trouble and out of harm's way."" But to reassure you Strike I am sending a couple of tails to keep tabs on him.

"Well that's good news sir, when do I leave?"

"Sorry Strike you're not going on this one."

"Then who are you sending sir."

"I'm sending Scarlett and Cover girl to keep an eye on him. and before you ask, they'll be departing around 14:00 hours."" So, you can see them off before then Strike."" Is that all then?"

"Yes Sir," as Strike saluted to Hawk before she left.

By the time 14:00 hours were coming by Strike was able to catch up to Cover girl and Scarlett, right before they boarded on the cargo plane. Strike stop herself right by the ramp of the plane calling to Cover girl and Scarlett. They both turned around seeing Strike as if she ran a marathon

Cover girl answer firs, "hey Strike you seem a bit out of breath you want um catch your breath first." Strike immediately bends over and starts to huff and puff for some air. When she was able to breath normally she then started.

"Hey guys are you two going to keep tabs on Private Mark?"

Scarlett answered first, "yes we are Strike."

"Anyways I wanted to ask you two something?" The both of them stood there waiting for strike to start up first. "Um I guess this first thing I wanted to say is, when you're out there watching mark just go easy on him." "I mean if he gets into some kind of trouble, just don't go ballistic on him." You know like use a light touch." Both Cover girl and Scarlett looked to each other and smiled a bit.

"Yeah of course Strike we'll go easy on him if ever gets into something," Cover girl added.

"Don't worry we won't jump down his throat if he does something stupid," Scarlett said. Strike stared to give a slight smile to both of them.

In which Cover girl added, "you really care for him don't you Strike."

"Yeah, I know I keep telling myself that I'm not crushing on him but who am I kidding."

Scarlett walked down and put her hand on Strikes shoulder while saying, "hey don't worry Strike your secret is safe with us." Strike looked up a bit smiling to both of them, while nodding in approval.

"We'll be back within a few weeks with private Mark in tow, safe and sound."

Strike looked off in the distance when the cargo plane took off with both Cover girl and Scarlett, she could only hope and wonder that mark will be ok on his vacation. But she slowly walked to the pit thinking that only time will tell.

Meanwhile on a B-52 over the middle of the pacific mark is sitting there thinking about today's events. Awe man what a day. I never flew on a fighter jet before but the way Ace describe it, it was going to one hell of ride. I mean the thrust alone pushed my organs to my back side. Holy crap that was a weird experience. I see now why being a pilot is for a different kind of person. The cool thing about Ace was that who often laughed at my experience on his jet. But he was cool enough to show me were to go to my next destination.

He did advise me to visit the px and get some snacks for myself since my next flight was going to be a lot longer. I mean twelve hours on a plane with nothing to do. So in the px I grab a few of those sudoku puzzle books and cross word puzzle books.

And again, I'm sitting here getting a free ride while munching on some chips. I go over in my head about the plans when I land in the air force base in Guam. The first thing was to get a cab and go to a place called Tamuning city I think. I had the address here in my boots. I was basically going to check in some inn within that area. Then I was going to wait for pops to come and meet me there.

I check my watch only to notice that its two in the afternoon. We only left about ten minutes ago. But I did take a quick peek out the very few windows on this plane only to noticed that we are already over the ocean. I just sigh to myself knowing that this is going to be a long flight. I think the pilots on this plane told me that it was going to be a twelve-hour flight. So, I did my best to keep myself occupied, by doing some puzzles and eating when I needed to eat. But once I got bored I just started to go to sleep.

Twelve hours pass on by for the most part for private Mark as he is still fast asleep, that is until a flight crewman wakes him up. I start to get up a bit slowly and groggily. So, the first thing I said was," are we there yet."

"We are indeed young Joe," as one of the flight crewman informed me.

My eyes slowly start to adjust to the light here in the plane. But I couldn't help but think on what this flight crewmen called me. But then again, I didn't really introduce myself to him. All of these air force guys on this plane only know that I am a part of GI Joe. Even though I'm still a green shirt, it seems that I get some kind of extra respect from these guys. But needless to say, the flight crew were really nice to me.

Once we landed I check my watch again, only to noticed that its now 0200 hours. For the most part I really didn't need to sign in anywhere or report to anyone. But I did show off my respective Identification to some personnel. Once I made it out the main gate, I was about to hail a cab. When instead there were some of them already in area.

Once I got in, I gave the cabby the instructions for the Tamuning inn. The only thing different that I notice was the smell of the salt from the ocean in the air. I guess this is what it feels like to be on an island. The major problem though is that I couldn't really enjoy the scenery. After all it was night time. Though in certain parts of the drive. I could hear the ocean waves going on and about.

It didn't take long for me to reach the inn that I was going. But as soon as I got there I got my luggage and went inside the inn. For the most part, it did look rather plain in here. But as soon as I get to front desk the receptionist opened up. "Why hello there soldier, what can I do you for?"

"Uh yes ma'am, my name is mark, I'm checking in for the night."

"Hmm let me see, Mr. Mark…., ah yes we've been expecting you."" Follow me I will lead you to your room." I was about sign in at the desk, when instead the nice lady told me that it wasn't necessary. So, I just followed her to my respective room, which wasn't that far off.

When I arrived, she did tell me that the morning alarm will be set for five am. I tipped her a couple of dollars, then she left me here. I look over my room only to notice that it was rather bright with the white paint in room. It had a basic television, a small mini frig, a queen size bed, a dresser, and I think what looked like a small window A/C unit. The first thing I did was just turn on the a/c setting it to a brisk 68 degrees. I then turned off the light and plopped on top of the bed. With my all greens still on me. Man, I was so tired so sleep was starting to come to me very easily.

For the next three hours I was getting in some much-needed rest. But, of course some good things must come to an end, especially when my phone by the bed stated to ring off the hook. This thing was so loud, that I literally just pop up from my bed in a real alert manner. I pick up the phone only to hear a dial tone. But then I remember that the nice front desk lady did told me that my phone alarm would go off around 0500 hours.

I tried to just go back to sleep, but it was no use. I was already wide awake. So, I just turn on the light and started to look out the small window that I did have. To my dismay it's still dark outside. Even though I read ahead of time that the sun rises close to 6:30 am. So, I did a little bit of morning pt in my room, mainly some pushups and sit-ups. I did this for a about thirty minutes, till I started to hear a rumble from my tummy.

So, I just stop turn on the t.v. and ate a little bit of chips and drink some bottle water. Well at least t.v. programing here is the same as back home, which is boring as hell. Man, I couldn't wait for the sun to come up. I really wanted to see outside and the ocean. I never really swam much before in my life. Especially not in the ocean. But that doesn't mean that I don't know how to swim. After all learning how to swim was mandatory in my training, well mostly as a part of the survival training.

I just sigh I bit more while getting a bit more jittery. And I don't like to get jittery. So as a last-ditch effort, I decided to get out of my room for a nice walk outside. But before I could get out, I heard a solid knock on my door. That's weird I thought, I don't think I was expecting any visitors for today. Unless it was pops of course. So, I get up and started to look out the peep hole in my door.

Oddly enough I didn't see pop's, but instead I saw two small Asian looking men outside my door. For all I know it could've been the inn staff to say good morning to me. I mean the positive greeting that I got from the nice front desk lady did give me that kind of reassurance. And besides these two dudes look way too small to put up a solid good fight with me.

So, I opened the door about to say hello and good morning, when instead they both greeted me with absolute silence. In fact, one of them held up one finger to his mouth with universal sign langue of telling me to be absolutely quite. The other one then held up a sign saying please read carefully in English.

It basically said that both of these guys were sent by pop's himself. It also said to follow the instructions to a tee. I just nodded back to them as I let them inside my room and closed the door. The first part was rather simple, which was to strip down to my bare-naked ass. While one of them handed me clothing that not only was the right size but was practically identical to what I had on. Boots included of course.

The next part told me to hand over my duffle bag of extra clothes. While at the same time it they gave me an identical bag, with the same amount of clothing in it. Another part of the instructions mentioned that these dudes were going to check my hair, look inside my mouth, and do a visual inspection of me.

While this was going on, I was wondering what the purpose of this was. But I guess I'll have to ask pop's himself, since the final instructions mentioned to follow them quickly to meet up with pops. I was about to ask about my key to my room, but then I saw the nice front desk lady, just motioning for my keys and to keep just as silent. So, I guess she was in on it as well.

Once I start to come outside that's when I notice the light in distance as the sun was ready to start the day at the dawn. As I started to follow these two dudes, one of them puts my old bag into some kind of seal tight plastic container. We walked quickly for about five minutes when I came to a convertible car. That's when I saw a familiar face, as he turned around a bit slower.

It was pop's all right, with his grey milky white hair. He sported a goatee on his chin. To me he looked a bit skinnier then the last time we met. He had on one of those Hawaiian type button shirts with the sleeves cut off, with some cargo shorts on. When he saw me, he gave me a nice smile while he came close and gave me a nice patted hug.

He then gave the warmest of greetings that one could give you when you hadn't seen friends in such a long while. Of course, he spoke to me in his signature gravelly voice that he had. "Awe Mark it's been far too long, how have you been?" I sort of froze there wondering if I should speak so I looked at him if it was right for me to do so. He looked at me again wondering what I was getting at when instead, he knew exactly what I was getting at.

"Oh, sorry about that Mark, yeah its ok for you to speak." I sigh a bit in relief, but I answer none the less.

"Hey nice seeing you again pop's, yeah I've been better than most days but none the less its great seeing you again." "Anyways you're looking good, have you lost weight?"

"Actually kid, it's the diet I've been on, mostly a fish and fruit diet."" But yeah thanks for noticing." "Anyways kid we got to get going now."

"Where to pop's?"

"Off this island kid, you're being tracked."

"Wait what?"

"No time kid, I got get you on a plane to our final destination."" I'll explain it to you once we are on board and heading over."


	32. Chapter 32

_Here's another chappy for all you readers out there be sure to read and drop a review if you want_.

Chapter 32

I then see Pops giving some instructions to one of the small Asian guys, I think he said his name was Chico. "Chico, I need you to send that pack on nearest freighter heading out of port and as far away from here now."" Put it on something that's most likely be heading out to far north if you have to."

"Right away boss."

"Good, all right kid get in the car now."

I get in no questions asked, while pop's does the same thing as well as the other Asian dude. Next, we head off to another place not too far from here. Apparently, it was to the Guam international airport. The only difference was that we used a side entrance to it. In other words, no cameras or security. It was rather hectic too as Pops told me hurry along. I just had about enough, when instead I stopped and demanded to Pop's on what this was all about.

I wasted no time, I really wanted to know what was going on. "Pops can I ask you what this is all about?"

"Not now kid I we got to get going."

"Seriously Pops can you please tell me." As I said to the point of desperation.

"All right kid cool it, I'll level with you." "You do deserve that much." "I ask you to come to Guam, because one it was convenient for you travel wise."" But mainly it was to throw off your pursuers."

"My pursuers," I said confusingly.

"Yeah, your pursuers are none other than the very Joe's you train with."

"What, how…why?"

Pop's checks his watch muttering to himself," hmm right on time." "Now follow me if you please." Pops then lead me to a secluded area of the tarmac that had a second story window. It was facing none other than the Air force base that I disembark from. Oddly enough the airport is that close to it, that I could make out their very own runways and tarmacs. "All right kid here use this spy glass and you'll see what I'm talking about." I take these rather over size binoculars and started to look at the morning sky up above.

"I see nothing pop's."

"Just wait a second or two kid and you'll see what I'm talking about." He had me pointing towards North by North East. Three, two, one, and sure enough I saw plane coming in towards the air base just as Pops pointed out. But the only difference was that this was no ordinary transport plane. I know that long range cargo vessel. That was a GI Joe travel vessel. I was about to hand back the spy glasses back to Pop's, when he insisted that I hold on to them for a little bit longer. And sure, enough I saw some Joe's that I recognized. It was none other than my driver's ed teacher Cover girl and my self-defense instructor Scarlett.

"What the, what are they doing here," I said out loud to myself.

"They were sent to keep tabs on you Mark ok, now if you please we got to get the hell out of here."

But wait a minute did Hawk send them on a mission"

"Indeed, he did Kid, in fact they were sent by him to keep an eye on you." As Pops was looking through the spy glass, adding a few things. "They are already asking about you."

"What do you mean by that?" Pop's handed me the spy glass back and I looked through it again. And sure, enough I see Scarlett holding a picture of me while asking the gate security at the base. From that point on I've seen enough.

"All right Pops let's get out of here, I said in annoyance. Soon enough he took me to a private jet waiting on the tarmac. We all boarded on the plane and in five minutes it took off. While in midflight I just sat thinking and feeling very betrayed. I see Pops looking over some paper before he noticed me, especially being all silent.

"Hey Mark you ok?"

"Well I was feeling pretty good in the last twenty-four hours, until you showed me that." "I mean I can't believe that after all the shit, training, dealing with the sergeant major and doing a few good missions, that they still treat me like a child."

Pop's sighed to himself as he tried to add a little bit of wisdom to the kid. "Mark look they are only doing this because they care about you."" I know it seems that its rather childish, but they are only doing it to make sure that you'll stay on track."" From what I've heard, you are incredibly talented in your field ." "In some ways they are watching you as an investment." "But don't take that the wrong way ok kid."

"Yeah, I know Pop's, but couldn't they be at least more dignified about it."" Besides how did you know that I was being tracked?"

"Well mark I do have a couple of contacts there at the pit, and they've done this before with other promising recruits as well, even myself, roger, and Thompson." "The first thing they do, is they put tracking bugs on your clothes or luggage." "Hence why I had you changed clothes, and my guys physically checked you out."

"Man, no wonder why you asked me to bring as little as possible." "Anyways where are we going?"

"Only to the finest and somewhat secluded place on the planet, the Fiji Islands."" So, sit back and relax mark and in a couple of hours we'll be there.

After a couple of hours pass on by we were here. And from the looks of it coming in, this was a pretty nice sizeable island. Just from the looks of it, it had that nice beach feeling to it. From what Pops told me that this was a rather nice tourist spot in the world. And that mostly everything is on the cheap if you're dealing in American dollars. Soon enough we land and I'm in another car heading off to Pop's little piece of heaven as he puts it.

Oddly enough it wasn't really all that long of drive, we reach to Pop's house, or villa as they put it. Just from the looks of this place it was huge. The closest city to where Pop's villa was a city called Nadi. And from the nice and sunny weather it made look really nice and pleasant on the outside. When I came inside this place was just as huge and nice as the outside. From what Pops told me, his house had all the modern conveniences that I would ever need. Not to mention a nice swimming pool in the back.

Even the room I was staying was heck of a lot bigger than my dorm back at base. The bed alone was a king size bed. Since we traveled a lot on this day, Pops did advise me that it would be wise that I should rest for today, and that tomorrow we'll get started at the bank for my money transfer. Which reminded me of that task in helping out Strike.

The other odd thing about Pop's place, was that he had some sort of servants that worked for him. In more ways than one he had staff of people, like a butler and some maids of some sort. He later explains it to me on the car ride up that the American dollar really does go a long way here. All in all, I did as he suggested and took it really easy here.

One of the first things I did, is that I check out his back-yard area. I went outside to see the pool area, which was stunning. But the real beauty was seeing the navy-blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. Not to mention the beautiful beach area nearby. The only problem with it was, that the coral reefs come in very close to the shore line. So, I guess I couldn't swim here, but Pops did let me know of other places I could swim in. alas it has to wait till tomorrow, since Pop's too wanted to get some rest in. So around dinner time, I was severed and assortment of fresh fish dishes mostly of the tuna variety. I also tried some sashimi cuts of tuna as enough I got ready for bed and sleeping on this king size bed did not disappoint. Man, this thing was comfortable as can be. So, catching some zzz's was coming very easily to me

The very next day I woke up at my usually waking up time, which was always around 04:30 in the morning. Of course, it was still night time the only difference was the sky was clear as can be with loads and loads of stars in the sky. It was even more lit up than Silver Keep Iowa. And just like before I sat here for a good while star gazing. I got myself out of it, since I was up and wanted to get in my morning pt as usually.

Now I know I'm on vacation and all but, I still feel that I have to do this since I don't wont to get out of shape. After all I'm out here for at least three weeks. So, I got dressed and quietly got out of my room. I started to make my way to the front door, till one of the house servants noticed me. It was the butler who went by the name Loto. Of course, he was wondering if something was wrong, till I told him that I was just going out to get in a good run and some exercises.

"Master Mark, is there something wrong?"

"Uh not at all Mr. Loto, I'm just going out for my morning exercises."

"Oh, I see then, however Mr. Post does wish that you should stay indoors till he wakes up."" I think it's because he doesn't want you to get lost."" But if you feel the need to do your daily calisthenics, then allow me to show you the indoor gym."

"Uh Mr. Loto, who is Mr. Post?"

"Oh, my apologies Master Mark, Mr. Post is your host, who goes by his sur name of Pops I believe."

"Huh I guess he never told me his real name, any ways you said you have a gym here?"

"Why of course Master Mark, follow me." I follow Mr. Loto to a staircase that leads down stairs. Of course, he kept the lights one while I'm down here. But soon enough he leads me to a midsize room that had just about everything in here. From treadmills, to stationary bikes, to free weights. The awesome thing was that everything was really up to date equipment. Heck it ever puts our gym at the pit to shame.

Mr. Loto also showed me the spa next door to it, plus additional showers. So, I thank him as usually while he took off to do his morning duties. Soon I get started. After two good hours of a solid workout, I was bushed and sweaty. So, I quietly make it back to room to get in a good shower in.

But once I came out, I didn't even notice that someone was in my room while I was showering. As I noticed a couple of trays near the foot of my bed. There was note printed on it, saying that this was morning breakfast. I lift the cover trays only to notice that one tray was noting but fruit, only it was arranged in a fashionable way. I mean I didn't even know you could cut fruit into various shapes. For the most part the fruit was mostly of stuff that I recognized plus a few others that were new to me. But all in all, it was delicious. The next tray had very basic breakfast set up of eggs, bacon, ham, and some various breads. Of course, to wash it down they gave me a pitcher of O.J. and another of coffee. I chug down the O.J. and left the coffee alone, since I don't drink the stuff.

The other thing I noticed in my room, was that they placed some new clothes near my bed as well. From the looks of it, it was nice button short sleeve shirt, that was made of some really light material. It was a light blue shirt, with some cargo shorts that were black. They also gave me some sneakers to wear as well. And a nice ball cap to wear as well. So, I got dressed and started to make my way out.

When I came out of my room, the Mr. Loto guy was waiting for me. He leads me to the main dining room, where I saw Pops finishing up his breakfast. I took a seat near him, as he looked up to greet me. "Hey Mark did you have a good sleep?"

"I sure did thanks a bunch, especially with the breakfast and the new clothes."

"Yeah I thought I should have give you some new clothes since the only ones you have are your military fatigues." But you're looking good even with that stuff, on."

I changed the subject quickly, "so your name is Post?"

"Oh I guess Loto must have told you, but yeah my full name is Paul Allen Post."

" Huh nice name then, should I still call you Pops or uh Mr. Post?"

"You can still keep calling me Pop's if you want kid."" Anyways, we got to get to bank to make you an account to save up your cash remember."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that, so uh when do we leave?"

"Right now, if you like I know for a fact that you want to get this done quick so you can enjoy the rest of your time here."

And just like that we were off to the Fijian national bank in Nadi. Of course, I was carrying the same duffel bag that Pop's showed me with all the cash that I helped them earn from their moonshine production about a good couple of years ago.

At first, I thought these banking guys where going to ask a whole bunch of question about this amount of money, but not at all. They were very professional and legit. But needless to say I took about five thousand dollars in cash for myself for spending purposes here on the island. In total I had a deposited about four point five million in my name and special account number that I memorized. And I kept on me in my wallet till I find a good safe place to put. But before we left the bank, I remembered about Strike and her situation back at her home. So, I started a conversation with the main bank Manger.

Of course, he got up about to shake my hand for doing business in his banking establishment. "Mr. Mark I would like to thank you for choosing to bank with us here at Fijian national. If there's anything I can do to make your stay most pleasant, please just let me know."

"Well actually sir, I was hoping you can help me with some property purchases and I think transfers."

"Of course, Mr. Mark are you thinking purchasing property here on our quant island?"

"Well actually I want to know if I can purchase property within the Mainland of the united states?"

"Oh, I see, we normally do not do such transaction here, however we could make an exception in your case." Do you have any idea of where to purchase the property?"

"Uh yeah, it's in a place called Silver Keep Iowa."

"I see, just give me a few minutes while I check here on my tablet." After said time, the bank manger flipped over his pad to me to explain a few things to me.

"Mr. Mark, as you may or may not know, there is only one bank that is dealing with the various mortgages of the homesteads of these properties, in Sliver Keep" "In case if you are wondering the name the bank is Sliver keep one." "So, let me go over this with you." "The properties you see here in the red are properties that have been foreclosed upon and are ready purchase by the bank."" The ones in yellow are properties that about to be in default."

"Uh can I see this tablet then?"

"By all means."

I looked over the various properties on the satellite view of the bank mangers tablet. Man, there were a lot of properties that are in the red. I never realized all that much that a lot of people must be struggling. I but I get most of those thoughts out of my head. I continue to scan all of them till I find Strikes home. It didn't take long since I could recognize from the lay out of her house and farm. I clicked on it as it said Baker farm. I then handed it back to the bank manger and asked about this particular property.

"What can you tell me about this one sir?"

"Well Mr. Mark this property is not yet for sale, however the Baker farm as they put it has missed its last five payments and is on the verge of default." "My advice to you on this one would be to wait about a month or so and the bank will have the property for sale."

"I see sir, um does it tell you like how much they owe?"

"According to the bank they current owner owes approximately two hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars. With a minimum payment of fifty thousand due the end of the month, hmm."" I guess you only have to wait about a few weeks actually for this one to be on sale." "The bank is about to foreclose in within a week from today."

"I see, well what if I paid the entire money that is owed to the bank in full?"

"Then you can actually obtain the deed within six months after payment, if the owner does not come up with the cash to prevent you."

"Well can I do a wire transfer to property in question, to pay off the debts of the property?"

"Uh I believe so, but I don't understand why you would, since you wouldn't actually be owning it."

"Well I'm just asking if I could, you know as charitable donation to help out that family."

"Hmm I suppose I could, however the bank at Silver keep is going to need some sort identification on the wire transfer."

"Well then can you make a fake id to do the wire transfer then?"

"Well Mr. mark we really a legitimate bank, however for the right price I can arrange something like that to your fitting."

"Well how much would it be then to do this transaction for me?"

"You cover the entire cost of the wire transfer, plus and additional hundred thousand would be my fee for a venture like this."

"Done. "

"I see then Mr. Mark, I'll work on the wire transfer, however you have to allow me for at least a few days to get it done and cover your tracks."

"I see then sir."

I stood up immediately to shake the bank mangers hand letting him know I agree to arrangement. Of course, Pops was in there the entire time when I was doing this. I thought he was going to ask me like twenty questions about it, but not at all. In fact, he sort of smiled to me thinking that he knew that I was helping out someone that he knows. On the ride back to the villa, I just kept thinking that he was going to ask me about it.

It sort of drives me a bit insane, since he was smiling the whole time. So, I broke the awkward silence. "All right Pop's what are you smiling about this time?"

"What me oh nothing really."

"Come on you know what I'm talking about."

"Well I think it's wonderful that you really want to help Strike out."

I did a double take and looked at Pop's with utter surprise. "Wait what…how…could you have known?"

"I guess you're asking yourself on how I've could possibly know that you were helping out Strikes family." "Well to be truthful to you kid before you even came to the pit me and Strike would conversate a lot."" And yes, she has told me many times of her life growing up in Iowa." "Though she never really told me where in Iowa she was from, I just put two and two together."

I sat there listening to Pops about Strike, but for some reason I decide to take the conversation in a different direction.

"Well I guess that nice and all Pops, but what ever happened to Roger and Thompson?"

"Well Mark once we got out of the service of GI Joe, we all went our separate ways in life."" I know for a fact that Roger decided to use his money to travel abroad." "Thompson decided to buy a nice cattle ranch up in Montana last I heard."

"So you guys don't keep up with each then?"

"Well not like that Mark, I mean well all wanted something different in our lives after service."" But we do keep in contact with each other through email and what not." "Any ways I know you're changing the subject at hand, because you might feel a little bit embarrassed by it." "But you know what Mark, don't be I think you and Strike are made for each other."

"Wait, What?"

"Come on Mark don't act surprise by it, I know it seems a bit weird, but trust me you and Strike are a perfect match."

"Look Pop's can you please just drop it ok, after all I'm on vacation."

"Indeed, you are Mark, indeed you are." "So, you want have lunch then Mark?"

I looked to my watch only to notice that is still very early morning.

"Lunch? its only 09:00 Pops."

"All right then what would you like to do then?"

"Well I really want to take a swim in the ocean if I can."

"Well to tell you the truth Mark, the only beach that I can think of that's ok to swim in would be at least a couple of hours away from here."" And I only say that because the area we are in has a lot of coral that literally starts about ten feet away from the water." "So how about this, we'll have some early brunch, that way you won't have to stop for lunch and be plenty hungry for dinner."" And after brunch I'll have Loto drop you off to a nice beach/resort area so you can swim all you want, till you want us to come and get you." "So how does that sound Mark?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Pop's lead the way."


	33. Chapter 33

**_Got another one for you all to read and write a view if you want_**

Chapter 33

I followed Pop's advice to a tee. I mean I'm sort of a novice doing this vacation thing. So, we headed back to his house or villa near Nadi. We both had quite a large brunch meal, which consisted mostly of fruit and some baked breads. He actually told me to eat as much as I could, since the place that I was going to today was going to be about a couple of hours away from here.

I didn't think that the coral reefs did hit the waters of the beach that close as Pop's said, but sure enough Mr. Loto showed me that was the case. He also told me that it would be un wise on my part if I even tried to walk on it with my bare feet.

His main reasons were actually pretty dame good reasons. One was that Coral reefs and rocks can be rather unstable with the weight of my body. Either I would slip and cut my feet up or I would step on something living that could easily hurt me.

So, to help me out a bit Mr. Loto fitted me with some special shoes that I could use underwater and on dry land. Next, he gave some special cargo shorts that I could wear for swimming in the ocean. The special thing about them, was that it sported a dry pouch that I could keep my wallet in and any other items that needed to be kept dry. Also, the garment would dry in a short amount of time out of the water.

The last few things he did give me were a disposable cell phone that dialed out to him and pop's, a towel, a tee shirt, and a good pair of swim goggles. The other important thing that I needed the most was, some really good sun block. Mr. Loto made it really clear to me that this would be my new best friend, while I'm here on the island. And I could see why, I mean its always sunny here. Heck even when it rains for an hour or so, the sun was bright as can be. So, it was no surprise that I should reapply the sun block every few hours to keep me protected.

On the way up to the beach, I sat in the back seat of his suv. While Mr. Loto was being the chauffeur. I was just as amaze at the lush green foliage of the forest and plants, while being just as amazed at the ocean front scenery to my right. Of course, Mr. Loto gave me some good advice when swimming at this particular beach. One a major resort was located on it. For the most part he told me that the owners would allow me to swim all I want, as long as I made some purchases from their bars or restaurants. Hmm sounds fair enough, as I thought to myself.

When I finally arrived at the beach, one the place looked rather deserted. I mean there were cabanas setup all over but no people out and about. But Mr. Loto did tell me that this was one of those party hard resorts, with loads of college kids. So most likely they are all probably still asleep. Needless to say, I said good bye to Mr. Loto, while I started on my way to the beach.

Awe man it was so beautiful to look at. I mean the crystal light blue water, with the mid afternoon sun hitting it in all the right spots made it look really pristine. I set my towel down on an empty cabana hut with a lawn chair. Before I was about to go in, I got stopped by an employee of the resort. He asked me some simple questions on if I was a guest here.

Since I answered no to him, he did tell me that these cabanas would cost me about five dollars for a one time rental. I shrugged it off since it was only five dollars, however I told him that I'll give him ten, if he made sure that my stuff would be ok and watched it as I went for a dip. Of course, he agreed to my proposal.

So, I laid my towel down and used my swim shoes to weigh it down. I also took off my shirt next. When I turned around to put it near my stuff, that's when I started to hear some broken English from the cabana worker.

"Are you a professional strong man?"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"You, are you a professional strong man?"

"Strong man, Mark said confusingly."

The cabana worker then started to flex his biceps at me while adding." You, you are a macho man." It took me a couple of seconds to figure out what he was talking about. Then I looked to myself noticing my own muscles. I guess this guy thinks that I sort of professional body builder, so I answered back to him.

"No, I'm not a professional body builder, I just workout every day."

He then said to me," are you army?"

Army, as I mutter to myself. But then I noticed my dog tags, just dangling there from my neck. "Uh yeah, I'm with the army."

He then gave me a thumbs up saying," OK USA."

I sort of did the same back to him with my thumbs up trying not to laugh at that. I decided to tuck in my dog tags to my dry pouch since I don't want lose them when I'm swimming. As I got closer and closer to the water, I notice how soft and squishy the warm sand felt under my feet. I took notice of it, as I bend over to grab some in my hands.

This had to be the whitest sand that I have ever seen. I let it go through my fingers thinking on what a wonderful experience this is going to be. I started to take small steps to the waters edge, you know so that I can get a feel for the waters temp. I only did this because, I've read online somewhere that the Pacific Ocean tends to be pretty dame cold.

But as my toes touched the water, it did tingle a bit, but it really didn't feel all that much cold at all. In fact, as I started to get waist deep into it, it actually felt kind of nice. It was cool, but not cold. And for the most part the sun really did help with keeping my body warm. Of course, I made sure I had my swim goggles on since I don't want my eyes to burn up from the salt.

As I submerge myself into the water, it felt nothing but fantastic. I swim down to the sea bed of white sand in the water. As I looked out every which direction, it was nothing but sky-blue water everywhere. It was clear as can be. Every so often I would I see small colorful fish swimming about. Awe man this was so much fun and awesome. Swimming was such a good workout as well. When I get tired I would stop and let the current push me back to the shore line. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought to myself, saying its mine all mine. There was no one in the water at the time.

Now I know for a fact that I should never drink sea water due to the saltiness. But I did open my mouth just to taste the ocean itself. This was cool, but also not a smart thing to do. Once I did that, I had the need to drink some regular water to wash the taste out. But I ignored those feelings since I really wanted to swim a bit longer, since I was really enjoying it myself. So, I spent as much time as I could, till my body said otherwise.

When I finally came out, I checked my watch only to notice that it was 1400 hours. Man, I didn't realize that I spent two hours swimming. Of course, by that time I still manage to find the same cabana worker by my cabana. I tipped him and extra twenty on top of the other ten that I promised him. I did so as an apology, since I took a lot of his work time with my swimming out in the ocean. He did tell me that he really didn't mind, since usually around two or three is when the guest in hotel would be out and about by the beach.

And that was another thing I noticed as well once I came out, was the people. I got here close to noon, and there was no one, but now it was 1400 hours and this place was getting packed. It mostly consisted of some families along with a lot of females all around. Most of the females looked like they were sleeping. But then another thought told me that they were most likely getting a tan.

I started to dry myself off and slip my shoes back on. I asked the cabana worker where I can get a drink of water, and he pointed out the hotel cantina not far from where I was at. So, I bid him a good day and I was off.

As I was heading over to the Cantina of the resort, I had a sudden feeling that I was being watched. I wouldn't know even why, since I don't pose a threat to anyone here. So, I slowed down a bit and found an excuse to turn my head around. As I turned around I try not to look at anyone directly. Sure, enough people were ogling at me, but it turned out mostly the ladies here that were either sun bathing or just hanging out.

I've heard of cat calls before, by some of the cruder male Joe's like ship wreck and grunt. But I never heard of it coming from the ladies here. I don't even know why they are doing it. And I mean some of them were eyeing particularly at me as I walked over the cantina. Once I made it to the outdoor cantina I order a couple bottles of water. I chose to sit underneath some shade in patio. Mainly because it was starting to get a bit warm outside. The difference here was the humidity. So, it felt a bit hotter than normal. Which is why I kept my shirt off, since I was getting a bit sweaty.

Before I knew it, I get an unsuspected guest at my table.

"Hi there, I don't think I've seen you here before." I looked over to my left noticing that a young lady was talking to me. From the looks of her, I would guess that she's probably a tourist here on the island. The first feature that I noticed about her was her long blonde hair that she had. But the main thing was her two-piece bright pink swim suit that fitted her well to her curvatures and assets to say the least. I think I better answer her back, before she notices me ogling at her.

"Um hello ma'am."

"Ma'am, do I look that old to you?"

I got bit nervous thinking that I just insulted her. So, I frantically said, "no…no, of course not."" I'm sorry if I offended you Ms."

She giggles a bit to me while adding, "hey its ok."' By the way my name is Alexis and who might you be?"

"Your name is Alexis, I don't think I've heard of that name before." She giggles a bit more to me thinking that was a joke.

"My name is Mark, as I get up from my chair to give her a proper hand shake and to greet her." Of course, as soon as I got up she couldn't help but noticed on how much taller I was to her. If I had to guess, I think she would be close to 5'6, while I'm an easily 6' feet tall.

Of course, she kept giving me a nice and pleasant smile to me, as I shook her hand. "Say Mark, how would you like to meet my friends?"

"Friends," I said with a little bit of surprise. She then pointed out to her table in the patio on the other side. As I look towards the direction that she pointed, I noticed three more ladies, with the same style of swim suit that Alexis sported. She held on to my hand as she led me to them.

Once I reached there they were all looking at me a bit hungrily with their own eyes, as if they were saying out loud I want me a piece of that. Then it finally hit me like a ton of bricks, the ladies were checking me out. I guess to the average person, I do look like a body builder. Man, no wonder why I was getting so many stares from the young ladies here. None the less I greet Alexis friends one by one. their names were Ashley, Nicole, and Stacy.

Just from the looks alone, I guess they were pretty excited to meet me. So, one of Alexis friends opens up first to me. "So, Mark are you here with your spouse or girlfriend, Ashley asked?

"Uh no I'm not married and I currently don't have a girlfriend."

"Hmm really," Nicole added on.

"So are you an athlete or a model," Stacy suggested.

"Um, no I just workout every day, you know to stay healthy."

"So what part of the resort are you staying in," Alexis asked?

"I'm not really guest here at this resort, I'm staying at a friend's house while I'm on leave."" He recommended this beach for swimming."" And I have to concurred this is a nice area to swim in."

"Hmm, well that's interesting," Ashley added

Just then I heard some music going off in the background that was getting me a bit alert. I first thought it was just a juke box or something, but no it was something much different. For one it sounded like it was live. These ladies also took notice of my sudden alertness and quipped in a few lines.

"Don't be alarmed Mark, that just the house band going off as usual around 2;30 in the afternoon."" By the way do you dance," Alexis suggested.

"Well I've never really took any lessons, other than just doing it from expression alone."

"Why don't you come along with us it'll be fun," Alexis insisted? I was about say no, when instead she took my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor. Of course, all of her three friends tagged along.

Which oddly enough was located outside of the cantina. It basically had all these shaded mini cabanas set up on the sand alone. The band was nothing more than a trio of dudes with some meager instruments. One had a saxophone, the other a standing percussion set, and the other an electric guitar.

The music to me was rather different from what I'm used to listening. In other words, it had its melody and beats that went along with it. So, to say the least it was rather catchy. When we got started the place was somewhat packed with other people. I was a little bit crowed, but not overly. For the most part, Alexis and her friends chose to dance underneath a large semi small platform that was at ground level. They too were dancing in their own expressive way. The only difference was the platform had some sort of sprinkler system in place the dropped a steady shower of water. So, whoever was under it got a nice cool shower.

As for me I did my best to dance along with them, by mostly moving my waist side to side, while waving my hands up in the air like a just don't care. This lasted for about an hour, mainly to the point to where I was getting a bit hungry myself. When I tried to leave, Alexis came along to my side and asked what's up.

"I just got to stop and have a quick nosh or a bit to eat, I mean I haven't had anything since brunch."

"Oh well ok, well you got to try the lobster here at the resort restaurant."" Here I'll even show you were it is?"

"Are you sure, what about your friends?"

"Oh, don't worry about them they'll be fine, plus I can't have you wandering around here with no clue." Even though I tried to brush her aside, she just kept insisting to tag along.

She took me inside the hotel, only so that she could change her clothes a bit. I thought she was going take like forever, but not at all. She was in and out in five minutes. Next, she leads me down to the resort restaurant. We were promptly seated. We both settle on the lobster. To me it looked really different but it was good none the less. While I was eating, Alexis decided to strike a small conversation with me.

"So how is it Mark?"

With a mouth full of lobster, I said "it's different but good." She laughs a bit seeming me trying to answer with lobster in my mouth.

"Well I'm glad you like it."" Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

I finished up a bit but answer, "sure what's on your mind?"

"So how long are you here on the island?"

"About three weeks."

"Hmm are you enjoying it so far?"

"Well I've only been here for about a day, but it's a nice place."

"I see so you've just got started on your vacation."

"What about you, are you here for a few weeks, Mark asked?

"Well me my friends arrived a couple of days ago but were only here for a few weeks."

"Huh that sounds good."

"So, Mark, you said you were on leave, are you like in the army or something."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well it because I've only heard people talk like that when they are in the service."

"Well in that case I am."

"Really, what branch?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, since I don't know what branch of service GI Joe is a part of, I mean we do have guys from all parts of the service branches. So, I just went with the first one on the top of my head. "I'm in the army."

"Wow really, that would explain your physic."" So, what do you do?"

"I'm a scout sniper."

"Sounds exciting."

"It can be I suppose." She just smiled to me, as I started to give her a slight smile. When I checked the time, it was already close to 17:00 hours. I asked for the check, as the total came out to be really cheap. Alexis offered to pay her part, but I knew enough common sense just to pay out the bill myself. You know to be a gentleman.

I thought at first that she was these kinds of gals that were attracted to money, but she actually cared about the conversations we had. It was more pleasant than I thought it would be. She walked me over by the main entrance of the resort, as I made my call to Pop's to pick me up about an hour ago.

When the car pulled up, I thought it was going to be Mr. Loto. But nope it was Pop's. By this time Alexis asked if I had a cell number. I was about to say no, when instead I did show her my disposable phone. She actually was able to type her number into there.

Her phone however was really impressive to look at. It was one of those smart phones I heard so much about. The only thing she said to me other than giving me a nice hug was," call me." Of course, pops saw all this going on as he smiled to me waiting for me to get inside.

I waved her goodbye as pop's took off. The ride back to the villa was a bit long, but pop's had a sudden urge to ask me a few questions.

"So, who was that fine little lady you were with?"

"Oh, just a tourist I met at the beach."

"Really, hmm well she does seem like a nice girl for you to hang around with."

"Yeah well, I don't know about that."" Any ways what do you want to do tomorrow?" Pop's looked over to Mark for a split second a bit strangely.

"Why would you say that Mark?"

"Say what?"

"About the nice-looking tourist gal."

"Well it's just that I'm really not looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Has that particular girl showed you any interest in you wanting to be her boyfriend?"

"Well not at this moment."

"I see."" Well then Mark can I give you a little bit of wisdom?"

"Sure."

"Going on vacations are nice Mark but spending it by yourself is not as fun as can be."" Mark I'm already pushing close to sixty and I can hardly keep up with you."" But this nice tourist gal, probably could."" Trust me it's much more funner and memorable when you spend your vacations with someone else."" Now I don't know if she has any intentions if she wants a relationship, but if you just kindly tell her that you're here to have fun and relax, I'm sure she would be happy to oblige."" Besides from the looks at it, she looks more in tune with the partying and having fun types."" All I'm say is you got take that leap of faith every once in a while."

"I guess I could keep an open mind about it then."

"Now that's the spirit kid."

"Anyways did the bank manger ever called back about the wire?"

"Actually, he did call while you were out, be he said that it'll be at least a few more days till the wire goes through."" Besides have you had dinner Mark?"

"Uh yeah sort of, I had some lobster at that resort restraint."

"Huh well then, um if you still feel a little bit hungry I could have the kitchen staff prepare you something."

"Thanks pop's I would like that."

"Well then lets head back."

When I got back to the villa, I decided to get in a good relaxing shower in. After all I've been swimming in ocean water for some part of the day. When I got out, there were some trays of food in my room once again. It was mostly that of fruit and assorted cheeses. As for drinks they gave me a cooler full of sodas, and bottle water. I went through the food and drinks without really thinking about it.

But then an idea did pop in my head. Wait since I've been here, I've never had anything like alcohol. I wonder if they card here on the big island, as I thought to myself. Anyways I went ahead outside looking towards the clear sky as night started to set in. Sure, enough the moon popped out and stars filled the sky. I continue to look into the night sky well into the night. To me this was much better than watching television. I really didn't head in until I started to yawn a bit out loud to myself.

Heck if I wanted to I could've slept outside. I mean the weather was very temperate at night. Not too cool, but also not too hot. The only problem would be bugs I suppose. So, I opted out and stayed inside to sleep in the nice soft king size bed. As I started to fall asleep from the motion of the ocean in back ground.


	34. Chapter 34

**Got another one for all you readers out there, be sure to read and drop a review if you want.**

Chapter 34

Couple of days passed on by here in Nadi. For the most I just relaxed as much as I could, even though I was coup up in the villa. In the meantime, however the wire transfer finally went through as planned. In the last 48 hours Strike's family farm was completely paid off. Her family wont ever have to worry about making any payments or money problems.

The Bank manger was really good too in covering his tracks. He basically made it look like that the Silver keep national bank made a huge bank error in their favor. And if anyone would try to trace it back to the original transfer, it would get spider into all sorts of twist and turns all around the banking system in the pacific.

So, I was able to rest easy after that. I looked through my cash reserves only to notice that I still had quite a huge sum of it. I mean I had close to five thousand dollars in cash in my wallet. I wasn't really sure on what I should spend it on. But a suggestion from Pop's told me that I should at least enjoy myself here on the Fiji Islands.

From what he told me there were a lot of things to do from water recreation to inland travel and around the islands. But I guess he was also hinting at the fact that I should at least and try to enjoy it with someone of the opposite sex. I knew what he was getting at from that point on. So, after Pt and breakfast, I decided to call that Alexis chick.

Sure, enough she answered almost in a tired fashion. I could only imagine what she was up too last night. But we made arrangements to meet up with her and possibly her friends to see if she wanted to hang out and do some stuff.

Once I gave the ok to Pop's that it was on, he made some arrangements for travel. So, he out fitted me with a small but durable SUV. The only thing that this thing had that really stood out was its color. Holy crap I've never seen a bright orange yellow car. But it was gassed up and good to go. I dressed in mostly loose-fitting clothes, i.e. a t shirt and cargo shorts, with a good pair cross trainer shoes. I made sure I loaded up in sun block and have a small cooler full of bottle waters and some snacks.

I loaded up the location of the resort on the GPS and I was off. In hour and half of steady driving and no stops I finally made it to the resort. I was about to pull out my phone to let Alexis know that I've arrived. But she was already waiting up for me in the front. Oddly enough it was only her as she gets into the passenger seat with a bright smile for me and a hug.

"Hey sexy great seeing you again."

"Um, uh hello Alexis, um where are your friends?"

"Oh, they mostly wanted to stay in today, since they binged out drinking and dancing the night away last night, so they all got some huge hang overs."

"I see, I guess its just us then."

"Yeah what would you want to do today Mark?"

"Well I really want to check out this park over by the capital city of Suva."

"Ok you lead the way and I'll follow."

Soon enough we were gone. It took about a couple of more hours due to the driving, but by 09:00 hundred hours we were there. Of course, I paid the admission which was once again was cheap. Then we started off on our hike through the park. To say the least it had its loads of tropical plants, trails, wildlife, water falls, and other tourist spots. But I also find it to be a really good workout. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for Alexis, who looked really burned out. And only after walking for like an hour. So as a nice gesture I gave her a piggy back ride all throughout the park. When we reached towards the small water falls, and pools I made the suggestion that if she wanted to take a dip. She wasn't having it, but I wanted to go in at least for a good ten to twenty minutes. She was cool enough to take some pics of me swimming about and relaxing by the water fall. To me this was great since the cool waters did soothe my muscles. But after swimming for about thirty minutes I could tell that Alexis wanted to move on.

So I got out and dried myself off and went our ways out of the park. We started to go out and into the small capital city of Suva. For an hour or two we toured the area looking at the various shops, crafts, and even some of the museums. I could tell that Alexis wasn't the physical fit types, even though she was height and weight proportionate for her size.

So, we had to stop every once in awhile so she could catch her breath. I made sure she was well hydrated and even got her a few snacks to keep her going. But I still wanted to continue on seeing throughout the island. So once again I carried her piggy back style back to the car.

Alexis from my back side tried to start a small conversation with me. "Hey Mark, I'm sorry if I've been such burden on you for carrying me around." I kept moving forward, while still adding to the conversation.

"Hey its ok, it really is no problem at all."" Beside I could use a good workout. "" But on nice side of things you're a really light person to carry."

Once I got her back to the car, we sort of talked it over to see what we should do next. Apparently, she still wanted to go on another tour. So, she checked a few hot spots on her phone. We settle on the Coral cost tour. On the south side of the island. I actually like this one sense it involved a little bit of swimming in the ocean, mainly snorkeling. Which was really awesome to see all the colorful life in the water.

A part of the tour also included going up the river to checkout some villages and a few water falls. The only down side was that this tour did take good part of the day up. So, by 18:00 hours I was really famished.

Once again Alexis got me to try something a bit new. The dish this time was a sushi place in the capital. I for one never really indulged on this type of food. But the way that Alexis described it to me, I wasn't really too sure if I wanted to. I mean the idea of eating raw fish was an unsettling idea. Yet Alexis did reassure me that it was going to be great. To ease me up a bit she orders mainly rolls and fried stuff to coax me into trying it.

I took a few experimental bites into it only to say out loud without really thinking, "hey this stuff isn't half bad." To which Alexis giggle a bit me. In an instant I started to wolf this stuff down. Even the raw stuff was really good like the tuna, salmon, and mackerel. The only problem was that they seem to serve very little of the stuff, well at least in my opinion. So, I made no qualm on ordering several more plates.

After chowing down on some good eats, I paid the bill of about a hundred dollars and we were off yet again. As for the night life, Alexis decided on taking to a dance club within the town. Again, I never done this stuff before, but I was open minded. The great thing about it was the fact that the club played a lot of music that I was familiar with, especially in the edm department. Once again when it came to dancing, I just went with my own feelings. To say the least Alexis, seem a bit impressed by it. Again, I danced the night away for about three to four hours. Basically, to the point where Alexis was about to drop. So, I made sure that I carried her once again to the car and drove her back to her hotel.

I made sure and escorted her back to her room along with a hotel attendant. As for me the night grew late and I knew I had to be back to the Villa to get in a good night's rest in order to repeat for tomorrow. So, I drove back and hit the hay as soon as I got back.

Two and a half weeks go on by.

Alexis summer is sitting with her friends over in the Cantina reminiscing about their time here Fiji. In a few hours they have to board the bus to take them to the airport to head on home in the states. Poor Alexis is doing her best to get awake, while nursing on a cup of coffee.

"Had a busy night last night Alexis," Ashley added.

"Yeah you can say that."

"We know, in fact we all saw you leave the party a bit early with Mr. tall dark and handsome," Nicole added on.

"Look guys its not what you think, I mean its sort of like that but not in that way."

"Oh, we know what you mean Stacy egged on."

"No, its just that Mark wanted to do a little bit of star gazing and some night walking."" I swear I tell you guys this, since were bff's."" But he completely wore me out over and over." All of Alexis friends were just smiling wanting in on the juicy details of Alexis guy friend. Of course, they all eased up a bit when a couple of other ladies came in to sit about two tables away from them. They were hoping that they were the only people in the Cantina in the early morning.

From the looks of it alone they looked a little bit older to them. One of the ladies sported some rather fiery red hair, while the other had a more auburn look. When it seems that they weren't ease dropping on their conversation they went on.

On the other hand, both Scarlett and Cover girl entered the Cantina going over their game plan for today." I can't believe the kid gave us the slip like that," Scarlett went on.

"How do you suppose he found the tracking chips, "Cover girl added.

" I don't know, but I can't believe that we went on a wild goose chase throughout the south china seas till we found that crate."

"So, do you think there's any chance that he's down here in the Viti levu, I mean we've checked all the other islands in region," Cover girl added on.

"Well the travel logs of the charter flights from Guam seem think so, since most were in coming to Suva," Scarlett responded.

"Well we better find him quick, his liberty is almost up in the next 72 hours."

A couple of tables over Alexis is going on about Mark to the rest of her friends. "Like I said he completely wore me out every day that I was with him." Once again Alexis friends are laughing and smiling thinking about some promiscuous activities. "Again, guys it's not what you think, he wanted to try everything here on the island, from swimming, to snorkeling, to kayaking, to even hiking."" I mean he has more energy than what most people should have."" Don't get me wrong he did know how to treat me right." "But he is also a kind hearted and a really nice guy."" Almost a little bit too nice for me, but we did have a lot of fun. "" I've just never walked and exercised so much in my life."

"Wow he actually does sound rather dreamy," Ashley added. "But then again that guy is built like a tank."" What is it that he does again," Ashley asked?

"Oh yeah that did come up once when were having dinner a while back, as Alexis went on." "Now what was it, ah now I remember."" He said that he was in service, I think he said was in the army and what was it again."" Oh yeah, he said that he was a scout sniper," Alexis said out loud.

Loud enough for both Scarlett and Cover girl to pop up their heads as to what just heard. As Scarlett started to look over her shoulder to see who said that. Cover girl herself started to focus on the one person named Alexis that knew private Mark. Scarlett got up first while telling Cover girl to wait here to see if she could get some intel on these teeny boppers.

"Excuse me ladies I'm looking for a friend of mine?" Alexis and all of her friends looked up to the ginger before them.

"Um what does your friend look like," Alexis added.

"He's about six feet tall with some light brown hair, also he built like a body builder."

"Sorry I don't think I've seen anyone like that," Alexis added.

Scarlett then tried a different approach, she pulled out twenty dollars seeing if they will spill the beans on Private Marks whereabouts. Of course, the reaction she got was not what she was expecting.

"Twenty bucks what do you take me for a rug muncher," Ashley said insultingly. To which Scarlett took it as an insult ready the pound the crap out of her, but not before Cover girl got up to held her back.

"Easy there Scarlett."

"Let me go so I can teach this brat some manners."

"Ok Scarlett just cool it ok, let me try." Cover girl then walked over a bit casually to the girls who were just laughing at Scarlett.

"Hey ladies I'm sorry about my friend over there, were just trying to find someone that is close to what you describe as to that guy you mentioned earlier." Ashely then spoke up for a moment a bit surprisingly to her friends.

"Hey aren't you the famous Courtney Krieger?"

"That be me," Cover girl added.

"Wow I wouldn't think I have ever meet a famous cover model like yourself."

All of Ashley friends then looked at her a bit surprisingly thinking what she is getting at. Ashely continued on and said, "yeah you guys she a famous cover model from Chicago."" Hey can I get your autograph, it will really mean a lot to me."

Cover girl stood there thinking that now she has them in her grasp hoping she could get some intel about Private Mark, so she went along with this one girl using her once famous status from a while back.

"Sure thing," as Cover girl got a pen ready." Who do you want me to make it out to?"

Ashely then smiled a bit mischievously saying, "yeah you can make it out to my mom." "You were her idol when she was in middle school I think," as she started to laugh out loud to this old relic before her. Her friends then followed suit laughing at Cover girl.

Cover girl's smile went away quickly, when she backed off a step or two while motioning with her finger for Scarlett to come over. She tried being nice and cordial, only for these teenagers to be insulting, especially about their age.

"I've tried being nice to you ladies, but me and my friend we're going to have to teach you some manners." "Now I'll ask again we are looking for friend of ours that matches the description you describe. "" You either tell us now, or we're going to kick your fucking teeth in, Cover girl said with fury in her voice.

Ashely and Alexis along with their friends got up ready to throw down with these old ass skanks. Alexis then said mockingly bring it on grandma. Both cover girl and Scarlett cracked their own knuckles ready to give these teenagers a taste of fear, when they cross a couple of well-seasoned Joe's.

A few minutes pass on by when both Scarlett and Cover girl are now exiting the empty Cantina. In the back ground we're two very frighten young adults as they held on to a couple of their friends who we're uncurious from a couple of broken noses and bloody up faces. When they see one of them leaving off in the distance. One of them started to seek out help from the resort staff. It didn't take long for Cover girl and Scarlett to exit the resort at hand, especially since now they have some new information on the whereabouts on where Private Mark is hiding.

On the way up in their mini coupe, Scarlett sounded off first. "I swear the youth these day don't know how to act and behave, I personally blame MTV."

"Humph, well at least we got some good intel out of them, for sure Private Mark is here in Viti levu."" I'm all ready set up the G.P.S for the city of Nadi."" We should arrive in a couple of hours," as Cover girl insisted.

A few hours or so passed on by when Mr. Loto was helping out with grocery shopping with some of the house staff in the shopping district of Nadi. His orders were rather simple in finding some fresh cut beef and tuna for tonight's dinner back at the villa. It was Mr. Post favorite to have on hand, especially to show his hospitality for his young friend Mr. Mark.

To Loto seeing his young friend Mark did bring a lot of happiness and joy to his old Master's heart, since his boss doesn't have much time left. And for him to get to know of young Mark, was especially pleasant. Such a nice young man, who actually cares more for others than of himself. He could see why his master enjoyed his company.

As Mr. Loto was finishing up with the shopping him and some of the staff started to head towards their car, when all of sudden he was approached by two ladies. To him one of them had fiery red hair while the other was some what browner with a little red. For all he knew they could've been some tourist who seemed to be lost or looking for something. At least that's what he thought at first.

"Excuse me sir I was wondering if I can a little moment of your time," Scarlett asked politely. "

Of course, my dear how may I help you," Mr. Loto responded.

"I was wondering if you may have seen this man," as Scarlett held out a photo in front of Mr. Loto.

Of course, one Mr. Loto saw the photo in question he knew it was none other than Master Mark. Mr. Loto first sounded off to the rest of the villa staff with him in his native language to go to car with the groceries at hand. The staff did as they were told no questions asked.

He kindly and respectfully said no to the woman with the red hair. "No, I'm sorry I haven't seen this person before."

" Are you sure," Scarlett asked again.

"I am very certain my lady, that I have not seen this person before."" But if I can ask, what is this person to you?"

Cover girl then answered before Scarlett could," he just a friend of ours that we are trying to catch up with."

Mr. Loto just nodded to both of them saying, "I see."

"Well in case you do run across into him, please just give us a call our number is on this card," Cover girl added.

Mr. Loto just nodded to them as he took the card with him as he left the both of them. as he walked back to the car he did looked over his shoulder to see where those two women went next. Sure, enough they were showing the photo to the next local or tourist in Nadi.

As they rode off back to the villa Mr. Loto made a personal call to Mr. Post personal cell, with sudden urgency.

Meanwhile back at the villa Mark is enjoying a nice dip in the pool for the early morning hours. After that he decided to lay down and relax on one of the many hammocks located near the beach. The breeze off the shore line alone was his own personal air conditioner. He lay there for a good couple of hours swing back and forth, while enjoying a fruit juice cocktail. When he got bored with that, he decided to seek out Pop's to see what he was up to.

To him it was rather ashamed that Alexis couldn't come over, after all she was most likely boarding on a plane to go back home in California. Mark liked her, but only as a friend. In a way he picks up very quickly that Alexis was trying to be more than just friends with him. Luckily for him she did call it off, since she seemed to be a bit more honest about it. She admitted to him that she was sort of a bad girl, with a party attitude and mentality. While I'm more of a straight forward kind of guy, with loads of responsibilities and priorities. Also the fact that she could hardly keep up with me physically was a bit straining and stressful on her.

They only person I could think to keep up with me and more would be Strike. I hope she's doing ok back at the pit. I hope that anonymously saving her farm would be less stressful to her. In the back of my mind, I kept telling myself that I still got to do some shopping for my friends back at the pit. I mean I only got about three days left on my liberty pass.

But I brush that aside when I went towards the patio area to find Pop's sitting there in the shade and relaxing a bit. He notices me, while waving to me to take a seat near his table. I too chose to sit underneath the shade of the outdoor patio.

"Hey Mark how are you today," as Pop's said with his signature gravely voice.

"As always Pop's I'm doing fine." I leaned back on my chair while letting the cool salted breeze of the ocean hit me in the face. We were silent for a few minutes, till Pop's started off again.

"I see you are starting to sport a nice tan on you Mark." For a second, I started to look over myself to see what Pop's was talking about. But sure, enough I did look over my arms, legs, and chest to see that I was looking a bit golden brown.

"Yeah, I guess this happens when you're in the sun as much as I was. ""I mean I still put on a hefty load of sun block on every time that needed."

Pop's just chuckled at that as he continued to look towards the ocean. Mark then decided to open up next.

"I don't know about you Pop's but I'm really starting to like it here."" I think I would like to retire here and have a place just like this, whenever I get out of the service."

"I have to agree with on that one kid. Viti Levu has that certain effect on everyone that comes here."

Before Pop's could go on his cell phone started to go off. He picked it up to see who was calling him. As he screened the call it turned out to Loto. So, he gets up letting Mark know that he has to take this call, and that he'll be right back.

"Hey Loto were you able to find the stuff at the store for today?"

"Uh yes Mr. Post we were able to get them items for tonight's dinner."

"Very good then, I think this will be nice sendoff dinner for Mark."

"Well speaking on that sir, I have rather urgent news to share with you."

"Go on Loto."

"Well sir, there are two women who seemed to be looking for Master Mark."

"I see can you describe them for me."

"Well sir both of them had to be in their early thirty's"". But one of them had very fiery red hair, while the other had browner hair with a little bit of red."

"And these two women were only asking about mark, is that correct," Pop's inquired?

"Yes, they had photos of him, they seem to mention to them as their long lost friend."

"That's fine Loto, look change of plans I want you to head to the marina and get the boat ready to cast off in hour."" You' wait for me till then is that understood?"

"Yes, sir I understand."

Pop's with a worried look on his face cursed out loud to himself. "Shit those two work fast."" But then again, we were able to lose these two for almost three weeks so not bad I suppose." But Pop's brush that aside since he doesn't have much time. He has to get Mark on his way back to Guam.

Mark was sitting by patio just enjoying the view, when he started to see Pop's coming back to join him. he was about to ask him about the other atolls around the island, but Pop's beat him to the punch. In fact, his demeanor seems to change entirely of that of seriousness. So, Mark quickly asked, "what's wrong?"

"Mark, I need to go to your room and pack your things, we got to get you back to Guam."

"Guam?"" But I still got about three days left on my liberty." "Why all of sudden, what's the rush?"

"They are looking for you."

"Who is?"

"Scarlett and Cover girl, they are here in Nadi, and it's only a matter of time before they track you down to the villa."

"Awe man are you serious, how did they figure that I was here?"

"They most likely found the tracking chips on some freighter, and back track the last known data to Tamuning city and cross checked with any locals to see where you went."" If that didn't work then they checked all the out going flights, from the Guam international airport."" I think that about sums it up." "Any ways go a head and pack your pit gear and be ready to go in five."

Mark understood from then on to just follow Pop's orders, but he also felt that in some way he was cheated from the rest of his vacation, by those two. He quickly got out of his vacation clothes and changed in his pit gear.

As soon as he did that Pop's was ready with the car, only this time it was in an suv with really tinted black windows. Once I got in the car we were off. I thought we were heading towards the Nadi airport, but not at all. Instead we went off towards the marina. Once I was there I then boarded a speed boat. I was wondering what this was all about. I thought it was a bit much. But according to Pop's he really wanted to lose those two. After all they could be at the villa asking about me right about now. And Pop's was really one of those types that didn't want to be seen by those two.

He basically explained to me that they would just ask all sorts of questions. Especially with a former staff member from the pit. We rode out in the boat for about thirty minutes, till we docked at a private island. Apparently, the island was owned by a friend of Pop's. it basically one of those leisure places that was privately owned. But Pop's also told me that he was being paid to watch the place every other week or so.

Once there we boarded on a small air plane to fly me out to Suva international airport. While in route, Pop's set up a private plane to take me back to Guam. At the airport near the tarmac I was about to say my goodbyes to Pop's.

"Well Mark I guess this is it, it's a pity we couldn't enjoy tonight's shove off dinner".

"Hey its ok Pop's I mean nothing last forever, but I really had a nice time out here."" Maybe next time or next year we can do some more catching up."" I really like out here in Viti Levu".

Deep inside Pop's he really did like being Marks friend, but something told him that he had to tell Mark the truth about him. "Mark, I don't how to say this but I got something important to say to you." Mark's content mood completely changed, when he saw how serious Pop's looked to him.

"Yeah what is it?"

"If you decide to come back to Nadi, I won't be here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for one the Joe's lost track of you this time."" The next time they will be more through and vigilant in tracking you down."" So yeah you are that import to them." "But more importantly, I not longing for this earth."

"Not longing for this earth, what do you mean by that."

"I guess I can't sugar coat it for you Mark."" But to tell you the truth I'm dying."

"What!?"" No way you look as health as a horse."" That's a pretty sick joke to pull on me."

"I'm not joking with you mark."" I only have maybe nine months to a year left."" I got some serious cancer in my lungs, and pancreas. I…I. meant to tell you a lot sooner but this had to happen."

I looked over to Mr. Loto to see if Pop's was serious, but the look of face did tell me that Pop's was telling me the truth.

"Awe man I can't lose one of my best friends like this," as Mark started to whine and almost cry.

In which Pop's came a bit closer to give him hug. "Shhh, it's going to ok Mark."

"How, how is it going to be ok, you're going to die."" I can't lose my best friend like this."

"You're wrong about that Mark, you'll make newer and more friends."

"No, I won't, they don't even trust me to be out on my own."

"Mark they are only doing this, because they truly care about you, beside I think a special someone is waiting for you to comeback." "But I'll tell you what, if you decide to come back to Nadi on Viti Levu, I'll have something waiting for you at the villa."

"What, what is it?"

"You're going to have to figure that out once you come back."" Now I think your ride is ready to go."

Before long I was off back to Guam, thinking about a lot of things. But mostly about friend Pop's. "I going to really miss you buddy".


	35. Chapter 35

_got another one for you readers out there be sure to read and drop a review if you want_.

Chapter 35

I touched down into Guam a little over three hours ago. I decided to stay at a local inn near Tamuning city. The only down side was that I had to pay for it. And the rates were not too expensive, so I really didn't complain. I mean I had only spend close to a thousand dollars while I was at Fiji. The first thing that I did was visit an atm near the city I was at.

I pulled out my military issue debit card, and checked my balances, and pulled out a hundred dollars. I only did this since pops did tell me that it would be wise to do so. Mainly because the pit does often track the users of it. So, by swiping it would immediately notify anyone monitoring it that I was in Guam.

I could only imagine both Cover girl and Scarlett getting an emergency call from the pit letting them know that I'm in Guam now. Mainly because I made dame sure that the ATM camera got a good look of my face.

Since officially I still had three days left of my liberty, I decided to do some souvenir shopping. Mostly because I wanted to get something for my friends back at the pit. But technically speaking I only had one and a half days left. Since I'm on the other side of the world traveling back can be an issue. But I remember Hawk told me that a Joe Plane will be there to come and get me personally. So, I really didn't need to worry about the travel arrangements.

I just went about around the city to either to buy some local sweets, some local novelty items, or even better some t-shirts. Heck who doesn't love free t-shirts. A part of me really wanted to go out for a swim one last time in the ocean, but I was also pressed for time as well. So, I made an extra effort to get as many items as I could hold and take back.

All in all, it took me a good part of the morning and afternoon to get the items that I wanted done. I looked over the items that I had in my hotel room with much approval on my face. I think I got items for everyone at the pit, even for that mean old sergeant major Beach Head. The only regret I could think of on that one would be if he thought I was try suck up to him.

I pack it all up nice and tight in my midsize duffle bag and in one extra large duffle bag as well that could match the pit issued one as well. Which happens to be jet black. With still some day light still left outside, I decided to go and get a bite to eat, and maybe do a little sightseeing around town. It was all fine and dandy, till I started to walk back to my hotel room to get ready for bed. After all I'm only going to have half of a day tomorrow for myself till I have to report back to the air force base here in Guam to be picked up.

That is until I saw this cool looking tech store here in town. From the looks of it from the outside, they had all these cooling looking gadgets on display. It was mostly electronics ranging from the world fastest electric razors to hover boards, whatever that is. I myself was pretty much curious so I headed on in to check it out.

Unlike the small boutique shop in Silver Keep Iowa with its small jingle of bells when I enter through the door, this place had a rather ominous ding dong like sound that was loud. As I enter in I was met up by a rather eccentric store clerk who went by the name of Zed. Well at least that's what it said on his name tag.

"Why hello their young sir, my name is Zed, and this is Zeds fantastic gadgets, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh well um hello there."" Uh no thanks Mr. Zed, I'm just browsing around."

"Oh, well just browse away my good chum."

I just smile to him a bit awkwardly and went about my way around the store. For the most part the store did have that look of a hobby shop, in some aspects. I mean it had its fair share of toys for like kids and what not. But most of the toys looked like some sort of laser like tagging. And some looked like some sort of flying toys. I think it said they were mini drones. But the thing that caught my attention what this device that looked like you wear around your head. Well it mostly covered your eyes. From the package it said that it was a virtual reality head set. Huh I thought it myself, maybe I should ask that Zed guy what this is. That is until, he popped out of nowhere scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Ah I see you got your eyes glued on the V.R. set, would you like an explanation?"

"Whoa, ok man look I don't mind your enthusiasm, but please don't scare me like ok."

"My apologies my good chum."

"Well I'm glad we establish that, now can you tell me a little bit about this device."

"Why of course my good chum." This V.R. head set is of my own design of course, it is the most advance media form of entertainment at its best."" Have you ever wanted to visit a place here on earth, but never had the time or money to say least to visit?"

I guess that's my cue to answer this guy either yes or no. "Uh yes."

"Well then my good chum, this devise will allow you to visit any place in the world for you to see."

Now I started to look a bit skeptical at this guy. "Really any place in world, yeah got to be joking."

"Very well then I'll prove it you, let me load up Pairs France for you then."

I see him pull out the head set out of the box, while he turned it on at the same time. For some odd reason, when it came on it made a zoom noise as if it was either powering on or charging up. He sees the worry look on my face, only to reassure me that it was perfectly safe.

"Now come on over this way my good chum."" Before you ask, its much safer when you're in an open space, so you don't run into anything."

"Ok," is all that I said to him.

Once I was in the open space area that he suggested, that's when he told me put to put on the device over my head and over my eyes. For the most part all I saw was black. So, I said, "uh I don't see anything Mr."

"Patience my good chum. "

The next thing I saw was a message that said now loading. The first thing that came in was the sound of people coming and going, while I started to hear some birds chirping. Then all of sudden the screen came on. All I saw was people going by me talking in some foreign language. Huh I guess this was some kind of projection I was seeing. That is until I sort of got an itch near my leg. So, I bend over to scratch It like normal, until something weird happens. As I pointed my head set down I was now looking towards the pavement. In an instant I stood up straight. I didn't know what to think. So, I did some experimental turns with my head. As I turn my head to the right I notice more people coming and going and a lot trees in the area with some buildings in the back ground. Then I turn my head to the left seeing more people and some trees and some buildings in the distance.

I guess this was a park or something. But next the next thing that happen was bit off putting. I hear voice in this thing. As I listen closely, it turned out to be the store guy.

"My good chum can you hear me?"

"Uh yes I can."

"Good I guess I should have explained a couple of things to you first, so you don't lose yourself in this."

"I'm listing then Mister."

"Good what you are witnessing is a program of a very popular place in Pairs France."

"Wait a minute did you say Pairs France?"

"Yes I did."

"Man, no wonder why I couldn't understand what any one was saying." "So, I'm in France."

"Indeed, you are my good chum."" Now please listen to my instructions very carefully.

"Yeah sure, but where in Paris France am I in?"

"Why you are in front of the Eiffel tower my good chum."" So, my good chum I want you to look up but slowly."

"Uh sure thing." I started to look up just as the store clerk told me to do so. As I looked up the images followed my motions. Before long I started to notice the four metal pillars in front of me as I continue to look up. All I said out loud was whoa. "Holly shit this thing is huge." Then next thing I did was I started to walk a bit slowly to check this thing out. And sure, enough it was as if I was standing there in front of this thing as I walked around. Hell, even the clouds in sky were moving. Of course, the store clerk did come on the com to tell me to stop, since he told me that I was about to hit a wall in his store.

He shuts off the program, as I slowly started to take it off. "Man, this thing is awesome."" Man, everything looked so life like and real."" Do you have any other places I can visit?"

"Of course, I do my good chum, however would you like to try the deluxe model?"

"Uh what's the deluxe model?"

"Wait here for a second while I bring to you." He then brought out a much larger box, with another head set, only this time he also had a pair of gloves that had some sort of shinny plastic on the outside. He told me to put on the gloves, while he also clicked them on via a switch near top of my hand. I saw a blue light on both of them as lit up. As for the head gear it looked about the same size as the previous one.

Again, I was about to put it on when instead I asked the clerk a pressing question. "Uh Mr. Zed can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my good chum what's on your mind?"

"Do you have any other places I could visit that are not just for sightseeing?"

"I have many places and venues that are programed here, what do you have in mind?"

I stood here thinking for a long moment. But before I could say anything, Mr. Zed started again.

"My good chum have you ever been to a concert?"

"Uh no not at all."

"Well then I'll set you up for a nice treat, by the way what kind of music do you listen to?"

The only thought that came in after that was the one only music I only ever listen to.

"I like edm."

"Edm you say, hmm… well I suppose it's what all the kids like to listen to these days."" But who am I kidding here, I do love to listen to a little bit of Armin Van Buuren whenever I get the chance. "" Have you ever heard of him before."

"Yeah who hasn't?"

"Well then have you ever been to a live concert of his?" I shook my head no to him. "Well then you are in for a treat, now why don't you put on the head gear and prepare to be amazed."

I put on the gear and listen to every instruction that the store clerk gave to me. Like the last time it was pitch black with no sound, then I started to hear people around me giving some cheers. Soon I started to make out some light all around me. Nothing too well lit, but some light from people's personal cell devices. I looked around only to notice that I was in a real crowed area. When it felt like someone who had bumped into me accidentally, out pure feeling and instinct I held up my hand and arm indicating that it was ok. And that's when it hit me, when I noticed my own hand and arms. I literally started to look at them through the silhouette of the light and darkness. Holly shit as I said out loud, "I can see my arms and hands."

But before I could continue to look at my hands some more, that's when all I started to hear some orchestral music that was building up. Soon the crowd started cheer in up roar around me. Before I knew it, it seems that I was in the front and center of this thing. I mean the stage alone couldn't be any more than twenty to thirty feet away from me. Soon there were all sorts of lights coming on everywhere, from flashy to a laser show. In my eyes it was spectacular. Soon the main man was rising from the floor below. And then that's when the shit hit the fan. I couldn't believe it I was seen the legend himself Armin Van Buuren. All man he started up with the track intense as his opening. There was so much energy around me with the people going about either dancing or just watching with shock and awe like me. Heck even at one point I started to get into it with my own dancing. Of course, it didn't last long since the store clerk came on in my head set, letting me know that show was almost over.

As I took off my head gear, all I could do was just smile. "Man, that was intense."

"Ah I see that you like the show."

"Like it, man I love it."" This thing is awesome."

"Well my good chum, I'm glad you like it. Now are you thinking of purchasing this item."

"Yeah of course how much."

"Well the regular kit, I have for sale at 1500.00, which was marked down from 2000.00."" And my deluxe model with the power gloves is on sale for 2500.00 marked down from 3000.00."

"Holly crap that's expensive, just for something like this."

"Well sir, it is a pretty hefty price to pay, but all my products do come with a lifetime guarantee. If anything breaks, just bring it in or mail to me and I'll replace it free of charge."

"Uh I don't know Mister."

Zed the store clerk knew that in some ways that he was losing his next sale, so he thought of another way to make the sale. "Well sir, if you purchase this product, I'll load you with all the basic and premium locations on hand, and if that doesn't suit you, then tell me what places you would like to be added."" Oh, and I'll throw in an extra battery pack so you can have loads of fun for hours."

"Well…., still….um." Mark then looked into his wallet only to notice that he still had a significant amount of cash from his Fiji trip. Even though he took out about five thousand dollars, he only spent a mere two thousand on the island in three weeks. So what better way then spending his excess amount of cash then on this. "All right then Mr. Zed do you take cash?"

He looks a bit surprised when I said that and said," you want to buy this item?"

"Yeah I sure you got me sold on the deluxe model."

"Of course, of course, I'll have it ready for you right away."

In a span of twenty minutes I was out the door with my new deluxe model V.R. headset and gloves. That Zed guy was so gracious, that he did threw in two extra rechargeable battery packs and quick charger, along with simple easy instructions, and loads of programs to run. Not to mention all the EDM concerts, festivals and music locations for the last five years. I think for 2500 dollars, that I made out like a bandit.

Needless to say, I made it back to hotel room, with just little bit of light left outside. I made sure to pack my new toy with the up most of care. I called in the front desk to have my alarm to go off at 0500 so I could get in my usual pt. Soon I was laying on my bed ready to catch some zzz, which really came easily.

The next day.

The morning came and went just the same for me as in every morning. I got up did my two hours of pt, took a shower, got dressed mostly in my all greens, then ate the complementary breakfast from the hotel. As I checked my watch, I noticed that I have at least a couple of hours before I had to report to the Air force base here in Guam. So, I did the next best thing, I went for a nice dip in the ocean for one last time. Only this time I was in my green boxers for the most part. As dark as they were I guess they could pass off for swimming trunks.

But just like before in Fiji, no one was at the beach this early. I swam for about thirty to forty-five minutes, before I forced myself out due to the time constraint that I have. As I walked away to go back to my hotel room, I couldn't help but think on how this is going to be the last time that I'll ever swim in the ocean. Well at least for a good while till I decide to comeback, which can be a year to many years down the road for me. None the less a promise is a promise, that I made with Strike's little brother T.J. and now Paul Pop's Post. That one day I'll be back to see what he left me.

I looked at my watch again only to notice that now I've only got a little over an hour till I have to report back, so I double timed it back to room. I quickly showered again, but for only about five minutes. I got dressed took my stuff and double check to make sure that I didn't leave anything behind. I made sure that I checked out and took a taxi back to the Air Force Base.

All in all, this process only took about thirty minutes off my time. Once I got to the base, I just showed my I.D. and if need be my dog tags to the front gate guard. At first, I thought they were going to hassle me, but not at all. They just scan the I.D. and welcomed me back. I was advised by the one of sentries to go ahead and wait by the small terminal building near the end of the runway.

All in all, I made it with at least thirty minutes to spare. Oddly enough I didn't see my ride near by at all. So, thinking that I've must have gotten here early, I decided to stop by the PX in this base. Now I know for a fact that I'm about to head on out on another long flight back to the pit, so I loaded up with lots of snacks and plenty of bottle water. I also bought some reading material.

Within a span of twenty minutes going on by, one of the staff sergeants here on base notified me that my ride was now in approach. I started to look down the runways see were it was, but in the distance, I started to make a small speck in the horizon. Every second that passed on by it kept getting larger and larger, and soon enough my ride was here. It was not a B-52 bomber plane, no it was one of our planes. I couldn't think of the name of it, but I do know it's a long-range troop transport and armored carrier. Just to show everyone on this base that yeah someone pretty dame badass flies this badass of a crate. Especially with all the guns and cannons on display, if not missiles as well.

I started to make my way up to it once it was taxing along the tarmac. I made sure I had ear plugs on since the jet engine noises are pretty dame loud. Oddly enough I hear the engines shutting off. But none the less the back-door hatch does open.

Of course, whoever came out next, was someone I wasn't really expecting. But it was none other than Ace. I was about to drop my stuff to the ground ready to salute to him, when instead he just told me to be at ease.

"Easy there private, I'm just trying to take a little bit of load off."" So, there is no need into being formal with me today."

"Uh sure Ace, um I wasn't expecting you to come and get me."

"Why who else were you expecting then."

"Uh I don't know, maybe Wild Bill, but then again, that guy mostly flies choppers."

"Huh, well then I see you got your luggage ready to be stowed away."" So, come on aboard and I'll get your gear secured."

I come on in and put up my stuff in a special locker that could only be open with my thumb print. But then Ace leads me back outside. "Uh so are we going to head on out then Ace." I see Ace look at me with a little of annoyance on his face.

"What you're ready to get on out here already?"

"Well sir, it's just that my liberty pass ends in twenty-four hours."

"Yeah and I just flew on a twelve-hour flight to get here from the pit."" Besides I need to get some grub, while the crews here refuel my plane. "" But don't worry private, we'll be shoving off in about three hours or so."

"Three hours sir?"

"Yeah did you forget I got to get my grub on, and I would really like to rest a bit before I got to fly again."

'Uh sure thing sir, whatever you think is right."

"Well then private come along now, besides I heard the steak and lobster here on base is to die for."

We both walked for a few hundred yards till we reached the officers club on this base. Of course, Ace was about to go in, but then I stop as soon as he notice me kind of hesitating to go in.

"Is something wrong private?"

"Yes sir, I can't go in there it's for officers only."

"Huh, I see well you got your dog tags and I.D.?"

"Uh yes I do sir?"

"Well there you go then, if anyone gives you lip they'll see that you are with me. "" Besides we Joe's got to stick together right?"

I just look at Ace with a little bit of an unsure face but proceeded to follow him inside. Once I got in, we showed our respective I.D.'s to the door man as he looked them over for a second. Then proceeded to take us to a table. Ace wanted to sit outside overlooking the ocean and scenery. We both placed in our own orders for some steak and lobster.

Once our drink orders came in, that's when Ace opened up to me. "So private did you have a good vacation?"

"Yeah I sure did sir."

"I could tell you seem to have gotten a really nice-looking tan on yourself."

"Yeah well you get that when you've gone and done as much swimming as I have."

"Well I'm glad you got in your vacation time, it's always good to get in those few spare moments from the pit."

"Speaking of which sir, anything happen while I was gone."

"Not really private just doing duties and some training here and there."

"Oh, I see, I guess no really missed me at all that much."

"Now why would you say that private?"

"Well you know sir, its because I'm a private."" I'm not really that important there, so I'm pretty sure none noticed that I was gone."

"Hey don't sell yourself short like that private, everyone that I know pretty much missed you."

I scoff it off a bit while saying, "yeah whatever sir they sure missed yelling at me whenever I mess up."

"That's not true private."" I know for fact that I missed you wailing out loud when you were in my plane."

"Wait what," I said in shock.

"Yeah, I really did miss that, as hilarious that was. "" And I know for fact that some certain female Joe's missed you as well."

"Oh yeah who?"

"I know Lady Jaye was wondering where her T.V. and prank buddy was."" I know Strike was asking when you were coming back."" And I'm fairly certain that both Dusty and Tunnel Rat were asking when you were coming back as well. "" So, you see private you got plenty of friends back at the pit, even though you don't think so."

Before I could say anything else, that's when our meals arrived. I could see the famish look of Ace once he saw his steak and lobster, that he knew he was going to enjoy this. I too was really impressed by the look at the meal at hand. So, I dug in myself. Of course, with a mouth full of food Ace spoke up to me.

"Be sure to eat it down and quick private, because we're taking off after this."

Within the span of forty-five minutes both me and Ace where done. To be the cool guy between the both of us, I decided to cover the meal and the drinks at hand, even though my drink was that as simple water. I think Ace chose and Ice tea drink. All in all, the cost here was a bit pricey to my taste, but I guess that's the officers price they had here on this island. Because in Fiji, it's much cheaper there. I think in total I spent close to a hundred dollars just on this meal alone.

Yet soon enough I made it back to the plane, which was refueled and ready to take off. Ace was nice enough to make sure that I was strapped in nice and tight. But I also decided to get my V.R. set at the ready. I did ask him if it was ok for me to use it since it was an electronic devise. He did reassure me that it should be ok. They cool thing was on this V.R. set was the instructions. So, I put it on along with my gloves and turned it on. it actually had an option for me to read them while the set was on. How kick ass was that?

Once Ace saw the kid put on what he thought was a night cover for his face so he could get some rest, that's when he motioned for both Scarlett and Cover Girl that the coast was clear to enter. After all the steak and lobster was a rather nice distraction. Once Cover girl and Scarlett got the signal back in Nadi that the kid was now in Guam about a day ago. Needless to say, they both got on a plane and raced here as fast as they could, to make sure they were on the flight back to pit with the kid in tow.

The both of them strapped themselves right across from Private Mark. They both had a burring desire to ask mark how he found the tracking chips and was able to lose them for nearly a month. But knew better than to ask him questions like that. Since the kid does have trust issues with everyone in the pit. And this would just fuel the fire even more. So, they both dropped the matter then and there.

Instead they were both really curious as to what mark had over his head and eyes. From their perspective it looked shiny and black. Yet in a way they also assumed that he was sleeping since he was slouched a bit.

As for Mark he was just sitting there as the plane took off as usual. He decided to read the instructions on his V.R. head set as it projected it to him. Which he though was really cool. It basically told him just some simple common-sense rules. Like try not to stare at it too long, or make sure you're in a spacious area for those free-range moments.

All in all, it took a good thirty minutes to read everything. Now came to the fun part, figuring out what to watch and experience. Like I said that Zed guy loaded me up with some of the good stuff. I was like a kid in a candy store. I had it all from visiting iconic places around the world, to looking being at awesome concerts. All with that free-range motion installed into it. You know so it can feel as if I was there.

So, one of the most cliché things I chose was to be at a tropical location program. Only the location was a place that I've never been. I think the place was Thailand and location was called Phuket. As it was loading up the program did feature a motion capture of my body, while at the same time I can move via by motions with my hand gestures.

Soon the picture and motion start. It was rather interesting. I mean it started out by be me being on my backside. As I look around, I notice that I'm in some sort of bed room. I mean I was on a bed as I started to get up. This first thing I do, is that I started to look at my hands and arms. I started to move back and forth over looking it.

For both Cover girl and Scarlett, they see private mark is somehow awake. As to them he seemed to be smiling with a toothy grin, as if something has made his day. All they wanted to do was just observe him. to them he seemed to be very occupied with whatever he was doing.

Mark continue to get up out of bed and walk around the spacious room at hand. The one thing he did spotted was a full-size mirror. So, he went towards the direction to see even if he had a reflection. To his surprise, it did. As he saw a complete reflection of himself in front of the mirror. He seemed to be dressed in nothing more thank a pair boxers.

He then focuses his attention to see if could figure out if he was in a hotel room or somewhere else. He notices that the program features some sun light coming through the windows in his room. Soon he found a door that lead him outside. Once he was out side he could do nothing but gasp out loud. As he saw a beach and a lagoon that surrounded him. with lots of palm trees everywhere. The waters alone looked very calm, as if there were no waves at all.

He continues to walk looking all around his surroundings. When Mark looked back, he saw that his room, was merely a small bungalow like house. As if it was located on this pristine beach. As he continues to walk closer and closer to the water's edge, that's when a person was calling to him. he turned around and notice the really hot look chick in one of those two-piece swim suits. As always it really shows off her features.

From Marks perspective she looked Asian to him. She would come a bit closer only she started to gesture with her hand and finger for Mark to follow her. In which he did of course. When he came closer to her. She had nothing more than a really bright smile to him. Ss she started to talk to him. "Hey there sleepy head, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Mark really didn't say anything other than smile back to her.

She giggles a bit to him, as she shows him her beautiful smile. He then raises his hand to tuck a few loose strands of her dark black hair behind her ear. Of course, he didn't realize that he accidentally knocked down her hair clip to the sand blow. Instinctively Mark goes to retrieve it. Only to notice how white the sand looked to him. So, he reaches down to pick up some to let it go through his fingers.

All the while both Cover girl and Scarlett are seeing Private Mark moving his arms and hands as if someone was in front of him. and seeing him bend down, as if he was reaching for something. Again, it looked rather strange to them seeing him do this as they continue to observe him.

As mark retrieves the hair clip the mysterious lady talked to him once again. "Thank you, by the way I decided that we should go and do that nature hike that you always wanted to do, what do you say."

"Yeah sure, but I think I need to get dressed first."

"Very well then honey, go and get dressed and I'll be waiting right here for you."

I was about to turn around in an instant, when all off a sudden the program told me take it slow, and whether or not if I should take a break. I take look at my battery power to notice that it was at ninety percent. So, I decided to take a short thirty-minute break. And may be get a little bit of water in me.

All the while I slowly took off my V.R. head set, while kissing it." Awe man this is my new favorite toy in life I said out loud." As I looked up I notice that I wasn't alone. I now see that Specialist Cover girl and Sergeant Scarlett are sitting right across from me.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _Got a new for you readers out there so for the long update, holidays and birthdays in the way. Be sure to read and drop a review if you want._

Again, once I take off my V.R. headset I started to say out loud without really thinking. "Awe man this is going to be my new favorite toy." I looked up only to notice that I was not alone. I cock my head to the side noticing that a couple of familiar ladies were somewhat amused to see me.

I blink a few times only to notice that it was none other than sergeant Scarlett and Specialist Cover girl sitting right across from me. In that moment I knew why they were here. After all I was tipped off by Pop's a little over three weeks ago that they were my supposed tails to keep an eye on me.

But needless to say, I still played it off as if this was a nice surprise. "Oh, hey where did you come from?"

"Hello private it's nice to see you too," Scarlett responded. I could tell in an instant that these two were going to change the subject to throw me off guard, but that's ok I don't mind playing catching up with these two.

So, Cover girl started up next by asking, "hey mark nice tan you got there, so how was it?"

"My vacation, oh it was nice and fun. I got to a lot of swimming, and some sight seeing in Guam. But anyways what are you two doing this side of the world?" Scarlett spoke up quick, while trying to come up with a white lie for private mark.

"Just doing some special marine training on the beaches in the Northern Mariana Islands."

"Huh sounds fun I suppose."

"So, what's that you got there Private," Scarlett asked while pointing out the object in his possession.

"Oh, this is my V.R. head set that I've purchased from a tech shop in Guam. Its pretty cool to say the least."

"V.R.," Scarlett said confusingly.

"It means Virtual reality," Cover girl added.

"Oh, you've heard of this then Specialist?"

"Of course, I have, and what I have told you about calling me by my rank."

"Sorry Cover girl," Mark said.

"Oh, its ok, Mark."

"Do you two want to give it a try," as Mark held up his V.R. set to them. Scarlett nodded her head no, while Cover girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if you're sharing I suppose than yeah why not."

"Cool, here I'll even pick the program venue for you."

"Whatever you say mark," Cover girl added.

I was thinking about what program I wanted to load for her, then I thought of the perfect thing. "I know the perfect program for you to experience Cover girl."" I know you often sort of never liked the music that I was into, but what if I showed you what its like to be in a concert with one of those edm artist."

"Uh I don't know Mark, I mean not a real big fan of listening to music with no lyrics."

"Will you at least give it a shot?"

Cover girl was hesitant at first, but eventually relented." Oh, all right, but make it a short one."

"Ok how about a music video instead."

"Sure thing." I quickly unstrap myself from my seat and started to walk over to where she was at. The band I chose was tritonal, with the song called colors. I see Cover girl putting on the head set minus the gloves. I switched it to more or less a video mode. I also turned to volume up to an acceptable level so I don't blast her ear drums. And soon enough she gave me the thumbs up that the music was on.

At first, Cover girl didn't seem all that interested in it, or that's what I thought at the moment. But soon enough I could see her, motioning her head a bit. While saying out loud huh this song is pretty catchy. I just smiled knowing that somehow, I might have made a new fan of Edm. When all was said and done, I see Cover girl lifting up the V.R. headset. "That was actually pretty good, you got any more."

"I Sure do Cover girl, have you ever heard of Porter Robison?" She shook her head no to me, I smiled as always knowing that she going to have nice treat for her when I play the next track.

Again, I see Cover girl somewhat get into it. I think she's really enjoying it. Alas for her it does come to an end. As once again she takes off the V.R. headset while handing it over back to me. "Thanks Mark that was really nice and pleasant." I look over to Sergeant Scarlett to see if she wanted a try, but once again she nodded no to me. So, I shrugged it off and headed back to my seat and strapped myself in.

"You should get some rest in Private, its going to be a long flight back to the pit," is all that Scarlett said to me. And for once I actually took her advice.

14 hours later. We finally touched down on the tarmac by the pit. All I know is that its close to midnight on Sunday morning. Which was fine by me, since I don't have to get up early for pt. So, I take my stuff and head back to my dorm. Awe man it almost feels a bit strange walking through these corridors in the pit. I mean I've been gone for almost a month now. But before I went to bed, I made sure that I checked in with sentry on duty. You know so that they know that I've checked in from being on leave for so long. I just plopped to my bed and started to catch some zzz from then on out.

In the morning I wake up at my normal hours of 04:30 only to just go to bed since it was still early morning. By 0700 I was wide awake and decided to take a shower first before my roomy Dusty beats me to it. Oddly enough he is still somewhat asleep. After five minutes I finally came out to get dressed only to notice that Dusty was now getting up.

"Hey roomie did you miss me?"

"Huh what, is that you Mark?"

"In the flesh buddy."

"Man were where you, you've must have been gone for month or so."

"Ah nowhere special other than some much needed R&R."

"Oh, so you were on vacation then? By the way you look a bit different, did you get a tan or something?"

"Yeah that happens when you're swimming out in ocean by the beach." "By the way Dusty, I got something for you." I see my roommate somewhat sitting himself up on his bunk to see what I got him. "Here you go roomie, I got you a souvenir from the island." I handed him an extra-large t-shirt of I love Guam and some coconut candy as well.

"Awe thanks little buddy you didn't have to this."

"Eh it was nothing, by the way did I miss anything while I was gone."

"Nah not really other than same old same old training and duties I suppose. "" I guess some of us started to ask around for about a week wondering where you where?"

"Really you guys missed me that much?"

"What kind of question is that, of course we missed you."

" Even Strike," Mark asked a bit curiously.

"Even Strike private. "" That is until Lady Jaye spilled the beans on where you were."

"Huh I guess I never knew, that I had that much of an impact on your lives like that."" Any ways I see you around or at breakfast I suppose, I got get these souvenirs passed out." I quickly take off to get some much-needed breakfast. Of course, I took my duffle bag along with me to pass out my souvenirs to some of the Joe's and green shirts that I knew best along the way. All in all, most of the comments were pretty welcoming to me, if not that I looked a bit different. Which happens to be nice golden-brown tan I now sported on me.

At my table though, it was just Tunnel Rat. I guess I missed both Lady Jaye and Strike since I didn't see them both in here. Yet Tunnel Rat did seem rather happy to see me, as I handed him some island candy and a t-shirt, since he didn't seem too interested in sea shell necklace.

So, after breakfast I decided to stop by the captain's office to see if he was in. And sure enough he was in there. He did have a rather nice smile for me once he saw me come in to take a seat. "Hey Private when did you get in?"

"Last night sir around 2400 hours."

"Hmm so how was your R&R?"

"Huh I don't remember telling you about it, but I guess I shouldn't be asking those type of questions since officers like you will always know what I'm up too."

Psy just chuckles a bit after Mark said that. "Yup pretty much Private." "By the way I see you got yourself a nice little tan on yourself."

"Yes, I know sir, even though I was reapplying as much sun block whenever needed."

"Well either way I'm glad to see you get unwind a bit. "Being here can get even the best of us in a bind with all sorts of stress I suppose."

"Oh yeah speaking of that sir, I got you something?"

"Oh what did you get me, a t-shirt, a decorative paper weight?"

"Even better sir." I pulled out a couple of solar power toys. "I thought you could use this to liven up your desk and surroundings." I pulled out a plastic flower toy and a super lucky cat toy. In an instant they started to move on their own from the power of the lights in the office.

In a way I could see the captain smiling a bit seeing his new toys in action. "Well private I must say that these are some interesting items."

"I know they seem a bit silly sir, but I assure you that it will liven up your day."

"You know private I think it's working." An awkward silence sort of fell upon the both of us. Till the captain started up again.

"Listen mark I know that in some way you may already feel relax and a bit unwired."" Since you've come back from a long R&R."" But your meditation teacher is here on base, so I think it would best if you went ahead with the lessons at hand."

"Well if you think that's for the best Captain, then yeah sure I'll do what you ask of me."

"That's good private, I have you assigned to Jinx in a few days."" Most likely on Wednesday."

"That's sounds good sir, um so do you like what I got you."

"Yes of course private they are nice."

"Well then sir I guess I'll be seeing you.".

"Sure, thing private go on get out here and have a pleasant day."

Once I got out the Captains office, I noticed that it was already lunch time here in the pit. So, I went ahead to get some much-needed lunch. Once again, I didn't see Strike or Sergeant Jaye in the chow hall. Man, I hope they weren't sent out on a mission while I was gone. But none the less I guess I could catch them either at dinner time or after dinner.

So, for the most part of the day, I catch up with some other Joes here on base. In a way I just hoped that I brought enough souvenirs for everyone, as my bag started to get a bit light. For the most part I hooked up my charger for the V.R. set along with any other batteries that needed to be charged up. Of course, my dorm was rather empty to say the least.

So, I made sure that I went over my personal stash of candy and other items that I usually enjoyed. Also, I decided to take a look at the special account number that I had stashed in my dry pouch in my boots. I looked at the numbers one more time, even though I memorized them a few weeks back.

In some small ways I'm sort of a millionaire, yet I really don't feel like that I am one. But from the bank manager, I'll be earning some extra interest from my deposit. I tucked away my deposit number for safe keeping. After all that I decided to take just a huge load off and started to take a nap.

All I can say is that it didn't last long. Soon I get a knock on my door. I sigh a bit to myself wondering who that might be. So, I answer my door, only to get an unexpected surprise from someone that I didn't expect.

"Hey Mark I need you to come with me asap."

"S-Strike, is that you."

"Of course, it is who else were you expecting?"

"No, it's just that I haven't seen you since I left about three weeks ago."

"Well now you have seen me, but welcome back, as Strike gave mark a nice smile. Once again like before with the captain silence fell upon us.

"Uh right I need you to come with me asap ok mark?"

"Uh where to then Strike."

"We got to get to Hawks office."

"Oh well in that case, just wait a sec while I get something." I quickly went to get my duffel bag of souvenirs. I got the perfect gift for general hawk.

After that we left to go to Hawk's office. Of course, on the way I decided to start a small conversation with Strike. "Strike."

"Hmm."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What!? No of course not why would you think that I'm upset with you?"

"Well its just that a few weeks ago you seem pretty steamed about something."

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry that I took it on you."" It was something that was out of my control and yours."

"So, are you feeling much better now?"

Strike turned her head to me and game me a small smile. "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now since then."

"So, um how was the pit without me for a few weeks Strike?"

"To be truthful to you mark, we all really missed you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really we did."" By the way you look like you got plenty of sun."

"Yeah I know Strike, I did put on a lot of lotion to combat it."

"So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah I'm really more relaxed now, maybe next time you can come along with me."

"Sure, thing Mark I would like that."

"By the way I got something for you and your roomie as well"". Maybe I'll give them to you before or after dinner. "

"Hmm how about after dinner then?"

"Sure, thing Strike."

Within a span of five to ten minutes we finally reached to Hawks office. Strike knocked on the door, when instead one of the secretaries open up the door for us and closed it as we both enter. In an instant we both sounded off and saluted to hawk. We both remained standing, till hawk asked for the both of us to sit down.

In that moment I didn't realize that we were not alone in office with Hawk. In fact, there were some other Joe's in here as well. I quickly eye ball them all in a span of a few seconds. I noticed that most of them were Joe's that I spent the most time with in my training, as well a few that I don't spend that much time with.

The one's that I notice first was Sergeant Low-Light, Sergeant Scarlett, Life Line, Sergeant Major Beach head, and first sergeant Duke. I tried to take a seat to either to the right or left, but for some reason all the good seats were taken except for one. And that one happens to be right dead center in front of Hawk. Even I can't have a break from these Joe's.

I sat there thinking on what this could be about, was I in trouble, are we going on a mission, or is it something else. I kept quiet since everyone else was quiet. I tried not to eye ball anyone in the room especially the sergeant major. I did it once awhile back in pt, and I instantly regret it.

All I could see on the other side was Hawk going over some paper work. When he finally looked up to me, I really couldn't read any expression on his face. Its like staring at one of those guys who you tell funny jokes to and he doesn't laugh at any of them.

"Welcome back private, I see that you got yourself tan." I sort of froze sitting there wondering if I should respond back to him.

"Um… yes sir I did didn't I", Mark said nervously.

"You ok private you seem a bit nervous."

"Just a little sir."

"Oh, so why are you nervous then?"

"Um…well…uh…," I was just at loss for words. I wanted to look over to Strike or maybe Sergeant Low-Light for some help, but I knew they couldn't help. They were probably just as confused as Hawk is about me being nervous.

"Come on private spit it out."

"Look sir am I in trouble or something."

"Uh no not to my knowledge that you are, unless you brought something illicit back to the pit."

"Well that's good to know sir, but I didn't bring anything illegal back from Guam."

"Then why did you bring a duffle bag into my office then."

"Well sir it just that I got few things for you, that I was hoping to give to you after this meeting personally."

"I see, well then why don't you present it to me right now."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, private I am."

"Very well then."

I reached for my duffle bag, only to bring it to my lap. I started to unzip it while saying a few things to Hawk. "Ok I was thinking about you when I got this over in Guam. "" I thought it be nice, because of how plain and stale your desk looks."" So, I hope these items would bring a little bit of color and maybe brighten your day."

And just like in Captains Psy's office, I pulled out on of those solar power toys. It was yellow flower with a smiley face and couple of plastic leaves in a brown pot. I placed it in front of him, while removing the tape so it can move on its own from the florescent lights in his office. I also pulled out a super lucky frog solar toy as well. "Ok sir, much like Captain Psy who has the super lucky cat toy, I got you the super lucky frog instead."

At the moment, I could've sworn that the Sergeant Major was just covering his eyes while muttering something I couldn't make out. In a way I think he was hiding his embarrassing look from me and everyone else. As for Strike and Sergeant Scarlett, I could've sworn that I heard a few snickers from them. as I turn my head only to notice that the both of them were covering their mouths with their hands trying not to laugh. As for first sergeant Duke, he too turned his head to side while covering it much like the Sergeant Major.

As for Life-Line and Low-Light I really couldn't tell since they were sitting behind me. Next thing I know it, I see Hawk sighing a bit out loud. "You were right private, I should've waited after." I then see Hawk take the two gifts I have given him, as he put in to the side out of sight from everyone. "Now on to new business Private."" In this file in front of me is your evaluations from your instructors and some others, in case you are wondering."

"Low-Light, I see that you have given the ok on the private here, you have anything to add?"

"Sir I have to say without a shadow of a doubt that private Mark here, is one of the best shooters that I have ever seen."" He's good and a quick learner, and I have no doubt that he'll make an excellent addition to our team."

"I see what about you Scarlett."

"Well sir I think that in the time that I had him he was a little bit slow at first."" And at times can be little bit of a handful. "" Yet he follows orders and makes good quick decisions."" He can be a little bit immature at times, but as NCO's sir we like a good challenge and I think we work with him."

"All right then anything to add Life-Line, Hawk demanded?"

"With the right attitude and direction, Private Mark has shown me that he can handle himself and help out others in need of medical."

"Hmm…, I see then."" Beach Head I already know that you approve."" Duke the floor is yours if have anything to add."

"I agree with everyone's assessment here sir, so you got my seal of approval."

" A man of few words I see."

"Strike you have anything to add or say?"

"Well sir much like Low-Lights statements Private mark is a quick learner."" And as to Scarlett's remarks yeah, he can be a little bit of handful."" But I guess we all have to remember that Private Mark, is still pretty young."" So, I guess we all have teach him to be a little better than he already is."" I know that we hit a few rough patches here and there with him. "" But he always found ways to learn from those mistakes."" I know that in some ways that he had to put trust and confidence in us, as we put the same trust and confidence back into him."

"Well said Strike," Hawk said. He then turns his attention to Private Mark. "Well private looks like you nothing but a vote of confidence from your instructions and superiors."" And I have to concur myself as well Private."" You have improved yourself through discipline, training, and guidance."" Let me be the first to welcome you to the Joe team."

Mark had one simple question to ask to Hawk, as he raised his hand to him. "You have something to say private?"

"Uh yes sir I do, um does this mean that I get a raise?" Hawk was a little a taken a back by what Mark had said, but only for a small moment as he looked towards to some of his Joe's for a short moment.

"Oh, so you wish to have a little more responsibility then Private?" I sat there thinking about what Hawk had said. I wasn't too sure on how I should answer back to him. I did my best no to sound too unsure.

"Well…um..." Then I remember how Hawk doesn't like it when people are not sure of themselves. So, I promptly answered back to him in a more confident tone. "If it means that I have to work more for you sir, then yes I would like to have some more responsibility."

"I see then, I guess I have to promote you then private."" From this day forward, you are no longer a private. "" Your new rank will be Private first class, or P.F.C. for short."

"Thank you, sir is, all that I said back to him. "

"I guess the next thing is that, we have to figure out what we are going to call you." "If you give us your approval Mark we'll give you a suitable name within a few days."

"Well sir can I pick it for myself?"

Hawk shook his head in approval. "I don't see why not, but you think about it long and hard ok."

"Yes sir."

"Good I except to know what it is in a couple of days."

"Yes sir." Hawk in an instant stood up as everyone else who did, including Mark.

Hawk then extended his hand out towards to Mark. Mark took his hand shook it with a strong and firm grip. "Welcome to the team Private first-class Mark." Everyone around me pretty much just gave some nice nods and a few handshakes. Needless to say, they all started to file their way out of Hawks office.

I made sure that I was the last out, till I decided to ask Hawk another question. "Uh sir you got a moment."

"Is there something else on your mind Private?"

"Sir did you not like the gifts I got you?"

"Uh well private let's just say it's a bit unexpecting, but it's the thought that counts."' So yes, they are ok but they are a little bit distracting."" So how about this I'll put them here on my credenza behind me."

"Well sir if didn't like I could give you some candy or a t-shirt."

"No, no, no, private that's quite all right I do like the gifts you got me ok."" Now is there anything else?"

"No sir."

"Good you are dismissed, go on and enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

I quietly walked out of Hawks office with my duffle bag. As expected the Joe's that were in there with me pretty much already went about their business, as I was left alone by myself. I made sure I put up my duffle bag back in my dorm.

I checked my watch once again only to notice that I still have at least one hour left before dinner time. I really didn't feel like doing much other than maybe just walk around for a bit. But I made sure to grab a canteen and fill it up with some red stuff. I started to make my way top side as I started to walk around the base area. Man, it was hot outside even for it being close to the late afternoon. I didn't really feel like doing much since I was just strolling around the base. I was making one rotation after another. I guess I was sort of thinking about today. Whenever I got a bit tired, I would just make my way towards the picnic tables near one of the t-shacks. Which was nice since no one really bother me over here. I sat here looking at the desert and the surrounding buildings and vehicles until my tummy started to grumble a bit. I checked my watch once again, only to realize that I've sitting up here for quite some time. So, I just started to make my way to the chow hall.

Usually at this time of hour most of the green shirts and Joe's are pretty much done with dinner. So, at 1800 hours the chow hall is mostly empty for the most part. Luckily for me dinner time last at least two and half hours here at the pit. I sort of contemplated in my head on whether or not to eat dinner outside. Yet I still chose to eat indoors. I loaded up my try with all sorts of eats. From salads to cheese burgers. The only problem of eating this late, is usually the lack of desserts. Even though they then give us sugar free deserts, since they don't want us to get fat I suppose. As for sweets I was usually the go to guy for them. Yet I just grab on as many rice Krispy treats I could get my hands on.

After dinner I started to make my way towards the rec room. As always most of the joe's that are in there are watching some sort of sporting event. As for me I just chose to sit on a couch while resting my eyes away from the crowd.

It lasted for maybe five minutes for me till I felt something tickling my nose. I woke up instantly only to notice that it was Sergeant Jaye. "Hey there Private happy to see me?"

"You know Sergeant you could've at least just tap me on shoulder to wake me up."

"Well it was either this or I dipped your hand in warm water."" So how was your vacation?"

"It was good and relaxing."

"Well that's good. "" You know I think Strike was looking for you at dinner."

"Well it's just that I decided to eat a late dinner."

"Oh, I see then, you know I can go get her if you want."

"Well sure, but I want to stop by my dorm first if we can."

"Ok you lead the way private." We both took off to my dorm. On the way Lady Jaye decided to start a short on conversation with. "I know you get this a lot Mark, but you got a nice tan."

"Thanks Sergeant."

"Also, I heard from the grapevine, that you're becoming one of us now."

"Yeah about that Sergeant, are you guys going to haze me or anything like that?"

"Not to my knowledge, but congrats."

"Yippee for me, I just hope it gets a little bit easier."

"Easy, oh no private we're going to work you even harder than before."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see in time."

I wanted to press on the question even more, but I could tell that Sergeant Jaye wasn't going to spill the beans on this one. Finally, we reached to my dorm, as I grabbed my duffel bag and my V.R. headset and gloves. Once I let sergeant Jaye know that I'm ready, we started to head off to her dorm.

In a few minutes she lets me in, as I see Strike lying on her bottom bunk watching some TV. "Hey Strike I got you guys some souvenirs from the island." Strike sat up while Sergeant Jaye pulled a chair up to see what I got them. "I know its not much, since mostly everyone went through them, but I did save you some coconut candy and a few t-shirts."

"Well thank you Mark, that is really considerate of you," Strike added. Immediately sergeant Jaye tore into hers. As for Strike she took a little nibble from hers. But I could tell that they really enjoyed it.

I was about to suggest to Strike if she wanted to come with me to a more spacious area. Sergeant Jaye then added, "hey um I got go and take care of few things and it looks like you two need to catch up on a few things."" So, I'll be back within five minutes before lights out." Huh I would have never guess that Sergeant Jaye would give me and Strike the dorm to ourselves. I mean lights out was almost three hours away.

Once she left me and Strike we sort of just sat here wondering what to do. But I had a lingering question to ask Strike, that I forgot what I was really there to do or show her. "Hey Strike, can I ask you something?" Strike looks up a bit to Mark while chewing on some coconut candy, but also just nodded to Mark that it was ok to ask her.

"Did you really mean all those things that you said about me in Hawk's office earlier today?" Strike started to finish what she had in her mouth, since Mark asked her a serious question. She takes a couple of breaths of air before she starts.

She smiles towards him while saying, "of course I meant it all."" You may not know it Mark, but you have really improved on everything."" We all know you can handle yourself and be responsible as well."" You may have to learn a few things along the way, but I know you will over come them. "" Even if you need just a little help or a nudge in the right direction."

"So, this promotion then of becoming a Joe, will it be a little bit easier?"

"Mark if was it easy than everyone would be doing what we are doing."" But don't worry I'll help you along the way, as everyone else will when you meet those challenges."

"So, I guess you guys are going to work me like a dog."

Strike wanted to change the subject on something lighter. "Uh…well…um, did you want to show me something Mark?" Mark then looked up again, as Strikes eyes started to point to Mark's other item that he brought with him.

"Oh yeah that's right." "Have you ever heard of Virtual Reality Strike?"

"Hmm…, I think I've heard of the term before, but I never knew of any devices from it."

"Well then Strike you're in luck." I pick up this item while I was in Guam."" So just hold a sec while I power it up and choose a program for you."

I quickly get my V.R. set and gloves ready for Strike, as for the program I pick something close to home for her. I asked her to put on the gloves first, even though she seemed a bit skeptic about them. Next, I asked her to stand up as we moved to a more open space in her dorm, even thought its not much but it will have to do.

"All right Strike just put this over your head and a wait a couple of tics."" Also try not to move around to much since there not a whole lot of space in here."" Oh, a one more thing, try not to lose yourself, also I'll be in here with you to make sure you don't bump into anything."

"Uh what is this Mark?"

"Just a nice new toy that brought back from Guam, but I hope you'll enjoy it." "Ok you ready to go," as I started to slip the headset on to Strike.

"As ready as I'll ever be Mark."

Through Strike's own eyes all she saw was nothing but blackness. But soon that changed when all of sudden she started to hear some wind coming from somewhere. Then a picture started to from in front of her. From her own eyes, it seems to be a video sequence of some random field. From her perspective it looked like a wheat field. It was flat, with some trees here and there. Strike heard some birds chirping about, as one of them flew overhead. So, she looked up only to notice the sky above her was rather clear with a few clouds in the sky. That is until she saw in the distance geese flying in a V formation. "Huh not a bad looking simulation I suppose," Strike said out loud.

Just then she moved a little bit forward, only to instinctively look towards the ground to the tall stocks of wheat before her. That is until she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a hand. So, she turned around a bit frantically to see if anyone was behind her, but not a single person. She noticed it again, only to realize that it might have been hers. She experimentally starts to raise up both her hands as she moved them all around. "What the are these my hands," Strike said once again. The weird thing to her was that her hands and arms looked the same. It was so surreal to her. She then tried to touch the wheat in front of her. She gasped a bit to herself when she was actually touching the tops of the wheat with her hand. As she turned around once again, she notices a road sign that said Des Moines fifty miles away. "Des Moines fifty miles away, I'm in Iowa," Strike said out loud.

Mark on the other hand was giving a nice and bright smile for Strike. As to him she looked a bit surprised, but excited to see that she was in her home state of Iowa. But he had to intervene since it looked like that Strike was going to run into a wall. He did switch the mike option on to let Strike know that she's about to run into a wall. In an instant Strike stops, but then starts to take the V.R. head set off.

"Well Strike what do you think?"

"It's a bit exciting and different but thank you for showing me my home again."" It looks so real to me."

"So, you like it then?"

"What kind of question is that Mark, of course I like it."

I looked at my watch only to notice that we still had another hour together. "Hey Strike, how would you like to go to an EDM show?"

"Uh what's an EDM show Mark."

"You know Strike the music I listen to, Electronic dance music."

"They do shows for that?"

"Of course, they do, now how would like to see one."

"Um ok I suppose."

"Great I got the perfect one line up for you. "" It'll probably be better if you stand up next to that wall and stay put." Strike did as mark requested and started to put the V.R. headset back on. In a few seconds she seemed to be standing in a crowd of people in a room that was semi dark. Yet she could tell that people around her had their cells phones on. Soon an announcer was letting the crowd know that a man called Eric Prydz was on next. It started out a bit slow for her, but then it really picked up. First came the laser lights and then the smoke machines. It was loud to her, but catchy none the less. There was so much energy in the crowd all around her. I guess that guy up on the main stage must be that Eric Prydz guy. To her it was a short song, but none the less it was very enjoyable. She was about to take the V.R. set off, but then another song pops up, to her it looked like a music video. The sound alone to her was strange. But it also had a text crawl of the lyrics. Strike started to look at the lyrics only think a bit about it. To her they seemed a bit familiar. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks these were the same lyrics that Mark was saying out loud while on the last mission to Nicaragua. Huh so the band is called M83 and the song is Midnight City. The next song was called the Sun goes down by Robin Shultz but it said original mix. To Strike this was a very pleasant song, even if it didn't have any lyrics. In way her own prejudices started to go away once she started to really hear the music that Private Mark likes to hear.

Once it was done she took off the V.R. set and gloves and handed it back to Mark. "Thank you, Mark, for allowing me to experience some nice and pleasant things."" Especially the music you enjoy." I just smile back to her. I looked to my watch only now to notice that it's close to lights out, so I bided a good night to Strike. As she did the same towards me.


	37. Chapter 37

_sorry for the long update, but be sure to read and drop a review I you want._

Chapter 37

Well a few days have passed since then and boy they weren't kidding about working my ass to the limit. I thought that once I became a Joe, that it'll be smooth sailing from here on out, but nope. Hell, even when I even mention the word easy out loud, I could tell that some Joe's that I trained with had that evil gleam in their eyes looking at me.

Basically, I had the same training that most that every Joe had. Which mainly consisted of my primary two M.O.S.'s and doing everything that everyone else does. I also had a lot more responsibilities at hand. I guess It came with the promotion I received. I had to train a lot harder than before. In Pt I had to do a bare minimum of a hundred plus reps on all exercises, do a 5-mile run fully geared under forty-five minutes or less. And successfully do the obstacle course without fail in certain amount of time.

As for training, I had to become an expert on all fire arms. Which to me was no biggie since my special instinct took care of that part. I guess the exception was explosive devices, since I think they didn't want to overwhelm me. I had to know this pit inside and out. And as far as vehicle training, I knew pretty much how to drive all the tanks and vehicle transports. But when it came to planes, and helicopters I was really nervous to do this. Yet everyone I know had to do this at least once. Now I know why Strike and company would always be very tried by the end of the day.

But the great thing about me and my age, was that I was blessed with extra energy to burn. Even thought most would expect me to be as dog ass tried by the end of the day, I would still muster up a little bit of energy to keep going. Only I didn't show it as much, since it would be a sign to show to the rest that they are not tiring me out. And they'll make me do more chores.

But none the less Strike would always be there to encourage me on. so, I would always make the time to hang with her whenever she wanted to. I know for a fact that she really loved my V.R. set. She was always looking forward to trying something new from it, whether it be looking at all sorts of monuments or listening to some EDM via video format. I think I might have made a new fan of EDM.

Later on, during the night I laid here in bunk thinking about a few things. I looked over to my alarm clock only to notice that's is 0100. I know I should be getting some rest, but something kept keeping me up. I know for a fact that tomorrow I was going to do my mediation exercises with some Joe named Jinx. But more importantly I had to report to Hawk's office to give him my code name. I know for a fact that Strike had a few suggestions of her own, like triggerman, shooter, or kill shot. But none of those names really stuck or fitted me.

No, I had a name I think that is befitting to who I am but have some reservations on it since I don't want to cause a rift with my friends here. Needless the say I started to yawn a bit to myself as I just went ahead and fall asleep.

The next day went on as normal as it could've have gone. When I had some free time, I decided to go back to my dorm. I really didn't feel like sleeping or doing much. I just sat there thinking, till I started to get out my AS50. I looked over it to see if it needed a good cleaning. Yet instead I just stared at it. I looked over the scope, the barrel, and the stock in general. It wasn't loaded, but I continue to look at it. With a little bit of sudden urgency, I pull out my pit issue knife. Then for some reason I started to etch out three small letters on the rile stock. Three simple letters that had a special meaning to me. I etched out the letters K.B.D. I did the same for my A.C.R., my M110, and even the M40. Since those are the rifles I kept in my dorm at all times. AS for my SiG p226, I pulled it out thinking about doing the same. But then again, I never really used it all that much except for practice. Even though I carry this one throughout the pit the most. So, I just put it up. I put up most of my weapons as well, till I heard a knock on my dorm door.

I get up to answer it, not really thinking about who it is. As I opened the door, it turned out to be Strike. So, I just say hello to her as always. "Hello Strike, um can I help you with something."

"Hey Mark, um well I need you to come along with me."

"Uh yeah sure, just give me a sec." I quickly went back to my bed to put up my rifles. Yet I didn't realize that Strike started to come on in.

"Are you cleaning and detailing your weapons today Mark?"

"Uh yeah something like that Strike," as Mark turned around to acknowledge her." Don't worry Strike I'll hurry up."

"Hey no worries Mark, we don't have to be there Asap, but we do have to be there in about fifteen minutes." Needless to say, I still hurried up with putting up my stuff.

Soon we where out of my dorm. I knew what this was about. So, we headed off to Hawk's office as usual. When it looked like I was going to head over in that direction, Strike spoke up to me. "No Mark not this way." I looked at her a bit strangely and tried to ask why. "Before you ask, I got to take you to the Conference room, that's where Hawk wants to meet us."

"I see," is all that I said to her. As Strike led the way for me as I followed her.

When we arrived, there were two green shirt sentries in the front which kind of strike me as odd. But I guess it's so that we don't get disturbed by anyone. Of course, as a gentleman I open the door first to let Strike in. She just smiled to me as I let her in, but she kept her head turned around to make sure that I was coming in.

Once I enter the first thing I notice was all the people inside, making me think that this was a mission briefing. I mean I never knew that the pit had this many Joe's. For a second, I thought that every single one of them was in here. I mean there were a lot that I haven't met or introduce myself to. Almost everyone that I knew on a training basis was here. Heck even Captain Psy was in the crowd near the front.

For the most part all of them seem to be conversating we each other, till I enter the room. I was a little taken aback as if I started to turn around if anyone was behind me. Yet as I walked in I did notice that there were no seats, apparently everyone was just standing up. I thought for a moment, thinking that I could use this to my advantage. So, without really thinking I just start to try and blend in with the crowd.

Which was easier said than done, since everyone around me seemed to have to get in my way from keeping me. So, to improvise, I started to reach for my wallet and pull out twenty bucks to see if I can get any takers. Till I heard a voice in the crowd. "What have I told you about bribing Joe's Private." I just cringed by lowing my shoulders knowing who that was. I see Lady Jaye next to Cover girl who just smirking at me. "Well Private, what have I said about bribing?"

"That I should never do it."

"Yeah that's pretty much it."" Much like the last time private you're not getting out of this one."

I just sigh a bit out loud in defeat and just tucked my twenty bucks back in my wallet. I turned around completely, till I felt a slight hand on my shoulder. "Now that's better private, but don't worry we'll be here for you," Lady Jaye insisted. I just nod my head to her even though my back was turned.

Soon enough the side door to Hawk's office opened up the first to come out was of course Hawk, which in an instant someone sounded off to stand at attention. He was also followed by Duke and some other guy that I heard of, but never really talked to all that much. I think his name was Flint.

The first words out of Hawk's mouth was for all of us to stand at ease. Only to be promptly followed by another order. "Private First-Class Mark report to me front and center," Hawk said in a demanding tone. I didn't need to be told twice on what to do, so I came to him obediently.

Once I came to Hawk I immediately saluted to him while sounding off as usual. "Private First-Class Mark reporting as order sir." I stare off into nothing, when Hawk returned my salute to me.

"At ease private."" Well P.F.C. Mark, today is the day, have you chosen a suitable name for yourself and for the rest of your fellow Joe's to refer to you?"

"Yes sir I have."

"Well then Private don't keep us waiting let us here it."

"Before I do sir, can I say a few things?"

"Go on."

"Well sir, I guess things kind of turned out for me a bit differently. "" I would've never have thought that I'll be doing this."" But once it happens, it just came natural to me."" I cannot deny who I am, or what I will eventually become."" So, I accept my fate willingly with open arms."" My only wish, is that everyone will respect the choices that I make sir." I see Hawk nodding his head to me. "The name I have chosen, is a befitting name of who I am."" I chose the name Reaper."" As I will Reap the enemy from ever hurting my friends, my comrades, and the innocent."

"Very well then private, from this day forward we will all refer to you as Reaper," Hawk exclaimed out loud for everyone to hear. "Now Reaper give me your dog tags and Identification." I swiftly give him my I.D. card and blue and red tags. In return Hawk gave me newly minted dog tags that bear my code name along with id numbers and blood type. If I had to describe it, I would say that they look almost in a dark black color but not quite. There was a little grey in there as well. I think the color is known as gun metal. What ever they were they had a little bit of weight to them. Same for my Identification card as well. "Reaper do not lose these; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then you may go back to rest of your brethren."

I did as he said as I started to go back to the rest of the Joe's. For the most part a good part of them were looking towards me with some approval. Once I turned around about face. Hawk opens up again. "Well Joe's you are dismissed, be sure to watch and take care of your little brother."

Soon enough the crowd started to disperse to go about their day I suppose. As for me I was about to make my way out, till I heard someone calling to me. Only it was in my code name. "Hey Reaper I need to see you for sec," Psy said out loud. I was about to point to myself, only to realize that he was referring to me. So, I just went ahead and met up with him.

"Yes sir, what can I do you for?"

"First off, Private congratulations."" Second, I have your orders for you right here so you can go off to your special exercises."

"Oh, I see then sir, well thanks."

"Don't mention it, now go and have a nice day." I just nod back to him as I took the orders from him. I open it up, only to read the section that was intended for me. All it said was to report to the third level gymnasium, in ten minutes.

Luckily for me I already know where to go. So, I was about to head on till I hear Strike calling to me. So once again I came to her. "Hey there Reaper, where are you heading off to in such a hurry."

"Well Strike, it's just that I got to be somewhere in ten."

"Oh, I see, well this won't take long." I looked at her seeing what she wanted. "Yeah so I was wondering if you could come by to my place after dinner and hang out."

"Uh sure Strike."

"Great well be sure to bring that V.R. thing of yours, Lady Jaye wants try it if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind."

"Good then, well I guess you better get to it then."

"Sure, thing Strike I'll see you around."

In that instant I took off in a run to get to the third level gym. After all I got to be punctual since I'm a Joe now. I always got to show up at least five minutes if not ten minutes before whenever I'm order to do so. Soon enough I make it with five minutes to spare. Once I came inside I was huffing and puffing for some air. When I caught my breath, that's when I notice that I was in an empty gym. I mean there was nothing in here, not even gym mats. I quickly checked my watch to see if I was on time. And sure, enough I was.

So, I just stood here waiting thinking that maybe my teacher was running late I suppose. That is until I heard a voice coming from behind me that really spooked the crap out of me. "Huh you must be my four o'clock."

I quickly jumped up while turning around in shock. "Gah don't scare me like that I said," while I saw nothing behind me. "What the." Then I felt another tap on my shoulder. And again, I turned around, only to see nothing again. "Please stop scaring me ok."

"Ok, since you asked me nicely."" Just turn around."

I turn around a bit slowly this time hoping that whoever it was, wasn't going to try and do something to me. I sighed a bit in relief when I saw someone real this time. To me this person wore some sort of tight uniform that was mostly of black and red. Her hair just was tied in a pony tail that just rested on her back side for about half way. To me she looked a bit Asian. She was rather slender in my eyes, but none the less had a nice warm smile to greet me with. I still didn't let my guard down though, I mean these creepy ninja types had all sorts of tricks up their sleeves. Also, I never really had any good experiences with them, i.e. the salt and pepper ninjas.

It feels like it's been forever since we said a word to one another. But this lady starts up again. "So, you must be private Mark then?"

"My friends call me Private Mark."

"Am I not you friend then private?" I chose my words rather carefully this time around.

"You can be friend, if you want to be ma'am."

"Oh, where are my manners private, my name is Jinx." I was about to respond back to her, when I accidentally drop the orders from my hand.

So, I reach down to get them with much haste. Not realizing that my tags started to hand down from the outside of my shirt. When I came back up I handed them over to her. "Uh here you go um Jinx."

"Why thank you private." I see her opening up the orders at hand. Which I guess was to reaffirm why I was here. I see her reading it rather quickly while looking at me for a split second.

When she was done she came a bit closer to me, as she brought up her hand to take look at my exposed tags. "Ah I see newly minted Joe tags."' Very well then, I shall can you by your code name if you prefer or until I earn your trust to call you by what you please then Reaper."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Well then Reaper, you wish to learn how to meditate?"

"If it helps me to relax a bit mentally, then yes ma'am."

"You know Reaper you don't have to keep calling me ma'am, you can call me Jinx."

"Yes, I'm sorry Jinx."

"You don't have to apologize either."" But it would help if you can may be take it easy." I did as she asked and did my best to calm down. "Well that's much better."" Now take a seat please." I looked around only to notice that there were not chairs in this gym.

"Uh there are no chairs in here Jinx."

"That doesn't mean that you can't take a seat." I see my teacher siting down on the floor, so I follow suit with her." Now then Reaper, I'll try and explain a few things to you first." "Meditation is a practice or a technique in which you can use through activity or focusing one's mind to achieve complete calm."" So, in other words meditation can be in many forms Reaper."" From ether practicing some martial arts, to siting here with complete crystal clarity of your mind."" So, the first obstacle, is finding a method or a technique to help you reach that complete clarity with your mind."

"So, you are saying that I have to find my own niche on my own then?"

"Not on your own, I'll be there to help guide you."

"Well should we get started then Jinx?" Jinx nodded back to me with much approval. And soon enough we got started. For the entire session I was trying to find the best method of meditation to suit me, but none of them seemed to work or fit. Yet I could tell that Jinx wasn't going to give up on me so easily. I tried everything from doing certain positions, to martial arts not that I knew any other than basic self-defense, to doing some chanting. Once our hour was done, I didn't have to report back until next Wednesday. Yet Jinx did give some good advice before I left so that I don't get discouraged after today.

"Reaper before you leave today I just want to share something with you." I looked at her and nodded to go on. "What \ever form of meditation you chose, just remember that it will be special only to you." "When seeking it out don't try too hard to find it, just let it come naturally to you. ""You may not know it, but it's probably something that you are already use to."

"Thank you Jinx, um have a nice day."

"You too Reaper."

I left there thinking that I've just wasted my time and hers. How the hell am I gong to find my own meditation technique. Any ways I brushed those thoughts aside since I started to get a rumble in my tummy. So, I made my way to the chow hall. After all I got an appointment to keep with Strike.

Once there I a quickly look at the menu for today. All right I get a choice of tacos and spaghetti with meatballs. As always, I get the best of both worlds on my tray. I made no qualms on filling up my tray with the very best of chow I could lay my hands on. As for seating I chose the first table I laid my eyes on, which happens to be in the center. The great thing was that no one else was sitting there. It was mine all mine. Which only lasted for about a few minutes till some familiar faces started to show up.

The first two to show up was my roomie Dusty only to be followed by Tunnel Rat. The both said in unison, "hey Reaper."

"Hey guys," as I acknowledge them back. Next to follow was Sergeant Jaye. She decided to sit across from me to the left.

"Hey reap," Jaye said.

"Hey yourself Jaye," I said back. Last but not least was Strike who as always chose to sit right across from me.

"Hey there Reaper."

"Hay is for horses Strike," I said back with some amusement in my voice. Everyone to my knowledge was chowing down, till I heard a voice from Lady Jaye.

"Hey reap are we still on for tonight?"

"On for what Lady Jaye."

"What you forgot already Reap," Strike said.

"Forgot what Strike."

"You know that thing you were going to bring to our dorm."

"You mean the V.R. set?"

"Yeah that's it, Jaye is a bit anxious to try it out if you don't mind of course," Strike said.

"No, I don't mind Strike, right after dinner ok." They both just smiled and nodded to me as I continue to eat on.

After dinner I make way back to my dorm to pick up the stuff and head straight over to Strikes Dorm. I only to had to knock once, when Strike answer the door. Soon enough I give the same instruction to Lady Jaye about the device when I shared it with Strike. The only difference was that Lady Jaye wanted to see simple places in the U.S. like the Blue Ridge Mountains, Death Valley, or the Bad Lands of South Dakota. All of these places I've never even heard of before. But the way Strike described them to me, it sounded like they were really cool places to visit here in America. I never knew that such places existed until now. I guess that's what happens when you are cooped up in the pit training and doing duties.

When I guess Lady, Jaye was done watching sites and scenery, I thought it would be nice for her to listen and see some music content. I was about to suggest my usual edm to her, but instead she wanted to listen to some country music. So, I let her pick the artist that she wanted and let her sit in her chair while she listens and maybe sings along. Me and Strike just smiled and laughed a bit to her. In the mean time I was sitting down near Strike, while she was sitting on her bed. We just sat smiling in amusement to each other. When it felt a bit awkward, Strike broke the silence between us.

"So, um do you want to watch some T.V. Reaper."

"You know Strike you don't have to keep calling me that all the time."" I kind of have grown accustom to you calling me Mark."" But to answer your question Strike, not really."

"Hmm, well what do you want to do."

"Honestly I don't know, maybe we could just talk if you want Strike."

"That I could do Mark."

I"'ll start first, so how come you don't take vacations or go out on liberty Strike?"

"What I go on vacations Mark."

"Yeah but that's only when you go and see your family."" I never seen you take a vacation for yourself."

"Well to be honest with you Mark, I've never really given any thought on it."" And that goes the same for liberty."" But I might change my mind when you turn 21 next year."

"Huh, why do you say that Strike."

"Well Mark, its just that the drinking brigade will most likely will track you down to do a ritual hazing with you."

"You mean Shipwreck, Clutch, and Grunt."

"Yup, but don't worry I'll be along with you when the time comes. "'You know to make sure things don't get too out of hand."

"Thanks Strike, I would really like that."" And maybe I'll get you to come along with one day to go out on and adventure just for the two of us."

"OH, are you asking me to go out on a date with you Mark," Strike said teasingly.

"If you want to call it that Strike."" But I do like your company and I like it when we do stuff together."" I know it seems a bit lame that I can't think of the words to say to you, but…."

Strike just cut's Mark off my shushing him with one finger to lips. "Shhh., hey its ok besides I think Lady Jaye over there is sleeping." I look over to Sergeant Jaye only to see her in a relax state. I looked to my watch only to notice that its close to lights out. So, I bid Strike a good night, while I removed the V.R. Set gently from Jaye so I don't wake her. I then helped Strike to place sergeant Jaye in her bunk gently and made my way out saying good night


	38. Chapter 38

_sorry for the long update, but here you go and enjoy be sure to read and drop a review if you want._

Chapter 38

It was just like any other day in the pit. Early morning exercising, some breakfast, and on with the day at hand. Only this time was bit different. He kept going over his notes over and over making a few adjustments, after all today was going to be one of the hardest days for him. He would be giving a presentation on a subject that he really didn't want to discuss. As this Joe continues to go over and over on his notes at hand, he suddenly gets a knock on his metal door.

Before he answered to allow whoever wants to come in, he puts up his notes and files at hand. He was preparing himself to go over a progress report of another Joe. He sighs a bit to himself while massaging the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he said," come in." Only when he opened them up, it was completely different Joe that showed up to him. to him this was a huge curve ball out of nowhere. He stood there saluting to him asking for permission of course to sit down.

"Good morning sir, um did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Come again?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time sir?"

"What…no of course… of course not um private… um I mean Reaper."" You know very well my door is always open."

"Are you sure sir, because you seem like you were expecting someone else."

"No not all Reaper."

"You know sir you don't have to keep calling me that all the time. "" If you want you call me Mark or my rank if it suits you."

"I'll take that into consideration, now um is there something you want or need Private."

"Can I take a seat sir?"

"Of course, you can."

Mark takes a seat right in front of Captain Psyche-out thinking about some things to say to him. I look up at bit while holding in my own sigh. I see him looking at me with an ok smile hoping for me to start. So, I quickly started to say a few things to him.

"Sir I've been trying my best to figure out things, but I think I'm wasting Jinx's time."" I don't think I'll ever find my own meditation path or niche."

"Well private you can't always think in defeat. ""It's not always easy to find a path, but I believe in time you'll get there."

" I know sir but its been about three months now."" And even I think that Jinx is getting a bit annoyed at the fact that I can't seem to find it."

"Had she told you of this?"

"Well no sir."

"Then how do you know."" I know for a fact that that she's extremely patient."" You remember when you first started to training in self-defense in Scarlett's class."

"Yes, sir I do."

"It was hard at first, right?"

"Yes, sir it was."

"And in time you started to progress."" Did Scarlett ever make you feel that you seemed hopeless?"

"No sir, in fact she kept encouraging me to keep trying." Psyche then smiled to Mark.

"You see what I'm saying private."" These things take time and I'm very confidant that you'll find your meditation path."" And who knows it may even be something that you have never expected."" Now is there anything else then private."

"No sir not at all, but thanks for your encouragement."

"That's what I'm here for private, no go on and have good and productive day."

Mark got out of his seat and nodded back to Psy before he started to make his way out. As soon as he left, Psy was just sitting there thinking about how unexpected that conversation was. Yet needless to say he always enjoyed talking to one of the youngest Joe's on the team. The only problem was that he'll be discussing a lot about him in his presentation later today with a few select Joe's and Hawk.

Before he could dwell on that subject, he gets another knock on his door. Of course, he said come on in, knowing who that was coming on in to visit him. It was none other than Jinx that enter into his office. "Well good morning to you Jinx, go on and have a seat."

"Good morning back to you Psy Jinx said back with a happy smile."

"I summon you here for a couple of reasons Jinx."" I was going to ask you for a progress report on private Mark's meditation exercises."" However, he made a stop to see me a bit earlier this morning."

"Oh, I see well what's his thoughts on the subject at hand Psy?"

"I just gave him a little bit of encouragement and a slight nudge in the right direction."

"I see, he often feels as if he is a bit unsure at times."" I guess it's his inquest nature that he has a little bit of confidence issues."

"I know what you mean Jinx."" However why don't you try a different approach the next time you have a session with him."

"Hmm, what do you have in mind then Psy."

"I'll tell you one thing that I have experience with him."" To me it did seem a bit strange at first, but when private mark seems to be at his most relax or Zen like state is when he dances."

Jinx giggles a bit as to what Psy had said. "That's new, I would never have thought that Private Mark dances."

"Well I would say that its more of a dance of expression with no guidance or structure."

"I see then, well I do have a session with him later today and maybe I will try this theory today."

" Oh, I almost forgot Jinx, when private Mark dances he only listens to a very particular music."

"What kind of music," jinx asked.

"I know it's called EDM, but you can only hear it on his radio."" So, I guess your next mission with him, is going to try and convince him to listen to his brand of music."

"Well I do like a good challenge Psy."

"Good I look forward to see how you come along in your next progress report."

"And what was the next thing you wanted to talk with me about then Psy?"

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot. "" Later today at around 14:00 hours I got a presentation in the briefing room and I think you should be there." Jinx looks at Psy eyes as they got a bit serious with her.

"Of course, I'll be there you can count on me Psy."

"Good then, well that is all and I'll see you later."

At 14:00 hours Psyche-out has been in the conference room fifteen minutes ago setting up. He stood near the podium giving one last check over his notes and cue cards. Deep in his mind he really didn't want to give this presentation. But a higher conscious tells him that he must. Right on the dot at 14:00 some Joe's are make there way into the briefing room. It wasn't all of them but merely a select few that started to enter in. The only difference was that this select few, where some of the people that Private Mark interact with the most.

By the time Hawk enters the room everyone is standing at attention, till he sounds off to everyone to be at ease. As Psyche-out is standing by the podium Hawk makes it to his seat front and center. "Psyche-out the floor is yours," Hawk calmly says.

Psyche takes a rather small drink of water from his glass. He starts to recollect his thoughts as everyone in the room was waiting for his presentation. He scans the room seeing some of the Joe's that interact with private Mark the most. He sees Strike, Low-Light, Cover girl, Scarlett, Beach head, Duke, Lifeline, Lady Jaye, Dusty, Tunnel Rat, and even Jinx.

"Before I get started I have a question for all of you." Before anyone could react, Psy starts again. "If you wanted to train someone into becoming the best solider or infantryman, how would you do it?" Psy waited for a few minutes to see if anyone would answer, till he saw one hand in the air which happens to be Duke. He then pointed his attention to Duke to see what his answer will be.

"Well I was going to ask you if that was a rhetorical question, but the simple answer is join the armed services," Duke answered back plainly.

"As always Duke you are right, join the army to become a solider."" Training that normally takes an average person a few months of basic, and a few more months or up to a year in more training." "But what if I could show you a much faster way that could cut all that time by 75 to 90 percent."

"Eh a much faster way to train some good soldiers for a change then count me in," Beach head said pointily. "Maybe it could straighten up a few of our numbskull green shirts that we have."" So, what's the secret," Beach head said directly.

Psy answered rather bluntly to Beach head. "Well Beach, it involves the loss of freedom, the loss of your free will, and quite possibly the loss of your life." Next Psy heard a few moans in the crowd before him. "Well Beach would you be the first volunteer."

"No, I would not Psy please continue."

"As all of you are wondering what I'm getting at, then I'll explain it the best to my ability."" Much of the intel that was taken from the last mission in Nicaragua from the Cobra mainframes did carry a lot of logistic intel. "" However, I found a few files that where tucked away that required a few encryption code hackings."

"From all of this, we found that Cobra has perfected a way into making the perfect solider."" And no, it's not a robot. "" In fact, Dr. Mindbender had spear headed the project at hand."" He has practically perfected a way into doing this sort of thing. "" Which by all standards was consider just a theory and was years and years away due to technology constraints."

To Psyche everyone in the room was listening to him very carefully. "The best I could come up with, is a form of mind imagery synapsis."" Now before all of you start to raise your hands at what that means, I'll do my best to explain this in simple terms."

"Say again that you wanted an obedient and loyal army at your disposal, without the hassle of hiring mercenaries or having to go through the selection process of training your army."" Instead you have slaves, outcast, or even orphans at your disposal."" Basically, you would feed these individuals certain imagery of let say of a rifleman. And you feed them constantly for a few months. And in a few months, you have your army ready to do your bidding."

Lady Jaye then raised her hand up, in which Psy acknowledge. "You said that Cobra would have these so-called volunteers, um wouldn't they resisted such a thing by not looking."

"Actually, Lady Jaye, Dr. Mindbender's perfected such a perfect program, that even if you tried to close your eyes, the imagery would still penetrate the brain."" And he would most likely strap the said induvial down to keep them still."

"Where there any persons that rejected the treatment," Low-Light said out loud.

"As a matter of fact, Low-Light, there were causalities from these types of experiments."" As for the success and survivability rate."" It was rather low to say the least. "" Dr. Mindbender went through well over two to three thousand subjects, until he finally found one that was suitable."

"Before I continue on, I do have some video logs of Dr. Mindbenders excrement's."" In fact, Dr. Mindbender keep a really intricate detail log of his excrement's."" We were able to recover a few of them."" But I do have a rather interesting one to show all of you."" But before I show it, I must warn all of you the imagery can be quite disturbing."" And if any of you want to be excuse from watching, you may leave." Psyche-out waited for a couple of minutes to see if he had any takers. Yet no one did rise up. So, he went on ahead and dimed the lights and started up the video for everyone to see.

The video starts up with Dr. Mindbender standing in lab of some sort. The first things that came out of that snake's mouth was, his own name. "Dr. Mindbender with video journal number thirteen."" It has been five months since I've started on reeducation of Subject 10, since we recovered him in Silver town Colorado."" It was noted that Subject 10 escaped from our Idaho division a few weeks before his eighteenth birthday."" I have believe that I perfected the experiment at hand."" Out of many trial and errors of two thousand subjects, subject 10 has been the most positive response to the treatments." "Subject 10 has the most perfect brain capacity to handle the rifle programs that I've been injecting to him."" I believe that in a mere three weeks, subject 10 will be ready for test trails." Just then Dr. Mindbender turns around to see that a couple of cobra troops held on to an individual that was being forcefully dragged to a chair.

Once they remove the black bag from his head, everyone in the briefing room was stunned only to see that subject 10 was none other than P.F.C. Mark or Reaper as he called himself. To some of them they winced, some gasped, and some where silent.

Back on the video all the Joe's could here Mark pleading with Dr. Mindbender to stop. "Please s..s…sir no more ok, I'll….i'll do whatever you." "Just please no more."

"Oh Subject 10 you'll do this and many more things in the future for the Commander."" You'll have the honor to be the first of many in the service of the Commander."" Now lets us continue shall we." Again, Mark starts to beg and plead to no avail as he was strapped in tight with little room to even wiggle his own head. The machine before him starts to power up and shoot out what looked like faded wave of light that enter into his fore head. Either way Mark was screaming his guts out. The video then cuts off for a few seconds, only to be on again. The machine shuts off, as the two cobra troops then unstrap the restraints on him. Mark turns his head over only to puke out saliva as if he was dry heaving. Then the video cuts off entirely.

Psyche starts to turn up the lights, only to see that some of Joe's moods had completely changed. For the most part everyone was silent in the room. Yet he could feel the animosity of Beach head as he sat there with his fist clinched to railing of his own chair. He was angry all right. Angry at seeing Cobra treating helpless kids like that.

Low-Light along with Duke, Scarlett, Cover girl, and Lifeline pretty much sat there looking towards to each other at what they just saw. To Psyche it was hard to tell what they were thinking. To his conclusion, it would be none other that feeling nothing but sorry for P.F.C. Mark.

Hawk on the other hand, with his hand covering the most part of his mouth was sitting there in complete thought. Thinking and thinking, on what he should do next.

Yet for Strike she was obviously in tears seeing Mark like that. She did her very best to keep them to herself. As Lady Jaye did her best to comfort her. From that point on Psyche thought it should be a good time to have a five-minute break so everyone could recollect their own thought's." I think it's a good time to take a few minutes to recollect our thoughts," Psyche said out loud.

After five minutes had pass on by the mood was still silent, yet Strike was able to regain her composure for the most part. The first person to pop a question to Psyche was Hawk himself. "I guess the first thing I should ask you Psyche, if this kind of reconditioning program is reversable."

"As it stands now sir, my answer will be no."" This kind experimentation can have very lasting effects." "As far as I know, no such treatment even exists."

"Very well then."" My next question is, if Dr. Mindbender did any other alteration experiments on Mark."

"Well sir according to Dr. Mindbenders own medical journals, he did in fact used a series of injections to alter Marks senses and sight." "Basically, he made him more prone with his own senses."" And as for his sight, he was able to enhance it several more times efficient than most."" Yet a week before we sacked their base in El Salvador, Dr. Mindbender was schedule to inject Mark with some shots that were supposed to make him more aggressive."" Luckily, we hit the base before that even happened."

"That would explain his accuracy with those old rifles I let him use," Low-Light blurted out.

"Come again Low-Light," Psyche said.

"The first two weeks that Mark was here, he was shooting M1 Grands, the Springfield 1903, and other rifles I had."" Every single shot he made was at dead center in the black."" I mean he shoots an M1 Grande with plain iron sights at 500 yards away and still hits the black with every signal shot."

"I see."

"What do we tell him," Strike then blurted out?

Hawk then turns to Strike only to respond. "We tell him nothing."

"But sir he has a right to know."

"I know Strike, but who knows how he'll react," Psyche then quips in.

"What I really want to know is how much those Novosky priest knew about Cobras intentions with the children that had in custody," Hawk demanded. He then stood up to address both Duke and Scarlett. "Duke you and Scarlett are going to go and integrate all the priest and nuns from that Orphanage."" Be sure to get in contact with the D.A.'s office of Idaho and the U.S. Attorney general."" If they refuse to talk then show a little bit of this evidence to them to coax them." "If not then threaten that you'll show it to the district attorney."" I'm sure they will love this information we have." "As for the rest of you keep quiet about what you all just seen."" Just go about the rest of day as normal."" And as for P.f.C. Mark, just interact with him normally." "Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone stood at attention sounding off with yes sir's all around. Strike however was really conflicted inside. So immediately she asked if she could have private conversation with Hawk. Reluctantly he agrees. Before Hawk and Strike take a seat, he already knows what's on Strike's mind.

"I know what you're going to ask Strike and my answer is still no."

"But he has the right to know sir."

"I know Strike, but again we don't know how he'll react to it." Even with his current state of mind it can cause him more harm than good."" His memory is starting to come back little by little."" And I think it would be best if he's kept in the dark about this."" His sessions with Psyche-Out and Jinx are doing a lot good to him, in keeping him in a stable sense of mind."" Now is there any else?"

"No sir."

"Good now try and act normal in front of him."

Strike saluted to Hawk quickly and started to make for the door. When instead she bowed her head down while turning to Hawk. Who seem to be going over the days work load in paper work. "He's a good kid sir and deserves everything in the world."" Yet he was handed a shit hand in life."

"I know Strike, he has suffered a great deal."" Yet I like to think that we gave him something that he never had. "" Like a sense of purpose, some friends, and maybe even a family amongst us Joe's." With that being said Strike took her leave to go on wit the rest of her day.

A few hours pass on by and Mark is feeling pretty dame good about himself. He finally made a break through in his meditation exercises with Jinx. Who knew that listing to EDM and dancing in a state of trance could be his own form of mediation. At first, he thought it was a bad idea since his teacher would laugh at him just at the sight. Yet it didn't happen at like that. Jinx really was very encouraging to me about the whole thing.

But even then, I didn't believe that I could relax myself like this. Needless to say, I was getting the munchies since it's close to dinner time. I think tonight was spaghetti and meatball night. So as always, I make a mad dash to be the first in the chow line. Of course, along my way running through the corridors I just ignore all the looks and in some case the stares I get from everyone else. When I'm hungry all I can say is move it or lose it.

And always it pays to be one of first ones there. I make extra sure I got extra helpings in of spaghetti and meatballs, lots of garlic bread, some veggies, but also loads of rice crispy squares. I also get great seating near the chow line in case I want some seconds.

As always, the usual suspects arrive at my table. My roomie Dusty and Tunny Rat." Geez Reap you think you got enough," Dusty says a jokingly.

"So, you're the wise guy who keeps snagging all the rice crispy squares," Tunnel Rat said accusingly.

"Well if race it here like a I do, then maybe you can get first dibs on any desert Tunny." For the most part Dusty and Tunnel Rat got done with their dinner respectively and were on their way. I was alone again, until I see Sergeant Jaye and Strike coming by to sit with me.

As always Sergeant Jaye says hello to me in a happy mood. I respond kindly to her. However, Strike looked a bit worried to me as if something was bothering her. "Hey are you ok?"

Strike instantly gets out of her distracted mood and responds to Mark." No…uh nothings wrong."

"You sure, you look a bit worried."

"I'm fine Mark, um I got a little bit of stuff going on right now."

"All right." I then focus my attention to Sergeant Jaye. "So…um I finally made some head way in my meditation classes with Jinx" I said out loud.

"That's great Reap good for you," Lady Jaye responded.

I was hoping I would get a response from Strike, who seemed to be a bit distracted. That is until Sergeant Jaye noticed me looking at Strike only to nudge her a bit. Again, Strike looks up to Jaye about to ask what's up, only for Jaye to nudge her attention to Mark.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mark, what did you say?"

"Um are you sure you ok."

"I'm fine really Mark ok, it's just that I got some extra duties piled on at the last minute."" But please tell me what you were saying."

"I was just saying that I made a break through in my meditation sessions with Jinx."

"Oh well good for you, that's actually really good." I give a slight smile back to Strike and we went back to eating.

From that moment on, I really wanted some more garlic bread. Yet I was bit too lazy to get it myself. So, I concocted a plan on stealing Sergeant Jaye's instead. "Hey Jaye are you going to eat your garlic bread?"

"Uh yes I am Reap."

"You sure?"

"Uh yeah I am Reap."

"Oh ok" "Hey by the way Sergeant, I see Flint eye balling you over."

"What really," as Lady Jaye turned her head completely around to see where he was. In an instant I flip my fork to a stabbing motion to get Sergeant Jaye's bread.

When she turned around a bit annoyed that I got her like that. It only took her a minute or two to figure out that I distracted her long enough to take here bread. "What the…."" Hey give that back you thief."

"Oh, all right," I said back to her. But not before I took half of it when see wasn't looking. Needless to say, I gave her one of my rice crispy squares as a payment so to say. After all that said and done I got done with my dinner ready to head in for the night. At least that's what I thought until Strike tapped my shoulder.

I turned around to see her with an unsure face asking me something. "Hey Mark…um I was wondering if you wanted to…maybe…. hang out for a bit?"

I smiled back to her saying, "yeah sure why not." "Do you want to mess with my V.R. set again?"

"Uh no not really, I was thinking of more or less just going out for a stroll top side and maybe looking at the stars."

I looked at Strike a bit differently this time. "Well this is new, I never knew that you like to star gaze." "But sure, I'll do that with you." I was thinking about what this was about and whether or not I should bring my radio, but I decided to just go with the flow on this one. Soon enough we both make it outside and what not. We both decided to sit on the many picnic tables to look at the stars.

"Nice night, "Strike said out loud.

"Yeah it sure is Strike."

We stayed quite for a few minutes as we both look up into the night sky. There sure were a lot of stars out and about. "Hey Mark you see those three stars that line up in a line," as Strike pointed out.

"Uh yeah."

"That's called Orion's belt."

"Huh, so you know of all the constellations then Strike?"

"Just a few I suppose."

Again, there was silence between us again. But this time I decided to break the silence between us. "Hey Strike can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure go right ahead."

"Do you think that you and I will be doing this forever."

"What you mean being here in the pit and doing missions." I just nodded my head to her. "I don't know maybe, but I guess I would settle down and pop a few grand kids out for my mom and dad." I sort of chuckled a bit when Strike said that.

"So, you want to start a family then Strike?"

"Eventually I would like to Mark."

"What about you."

"I don't know Strike this is all that I ever knew."" I guess I'm destine to do this until I can't anymore."

"Hey don't say that you have just as much opportunity to strike out on you own and do your own thing being here doesn't have to define who you are and what you will be."

"Thanks Strike," as I leaned my head on her shoulders.

"Not a problem", as Strike started to put her arm around Mark's shoulder's. "Hey Mark I was wondering if you wanted to visit my family again for Christmas."

"Yeah sure Strike, if you want me to then."

"That's great, besides T.J.'s been asking about you in my last letter from my family on when you will visit." I just smiled to Strike for another short moment as we sat here till close to ten minutes before they closed the doors.


	39. Chapter 39

_once again another chappy be sure to read and drop a review if you want._

Chapter 39

Once again, a few months pass on by here in the pit. It's close to Christmas time as once again I'm going to Strike's house to celebrate Christmas. This time I thought we were going to fly over this time around. But not at all, Strike apparently wanted to do that whole driving up to her house thing again. I sighed a bit inside about that, but I reluctantly agreed again.

The only difference this time around, was that I pitched in a few dollars so we could get a decent size car this time around. Driving in that compact sedan the last time gave me that claustrophobic kind of feel to it. So, for a few hundred dollars more we settle on a midsize SUV. Which kind of reminding me of the one that I was driving back in Fiji.

It was perfect enough space for our luggage, but also enough space in case one of us decided to take a nap in back seat area. At least the cool feature with this one, was that we got a satellite radio. And once again we were off from Tucson Arizona to Sliver Keep Iowa. I tried to encourage strike that we should take turns on the driving portions. Yet she just wanted to drive for the most part.

I couldn't really understand why, but I guess it's just something that she likes to do. Oddly enough for the most part of the trip we were a bit silent. We pulled into the same town that we landing the first time around in Oklahoma. For the most part Strike did look tired, but not as much as the last time around. The only major problem was that most of the Inn's were pretty much booked. Basically, there was some kind of convention in town. We searched for a good hour or two looking for something. Yet alas we really couldn't find anything.

I know for one that Strike didn't want to sleep in the car, so I volunteer myself to drive in her stead to the next town over. Once we got there, apparently that convention thing spread over to here too. We were pretty much on our last leg since it was getting late. Yet Strike did find one place that had a spare room. Once she gave me the thumbs up I parked the car and was about to get our stuff out, till Strike came over wanting to get some dinner. Naturally we decided on a 24-hour diner.

Like so many times before I get my usual cheese burger, fries, and soft drink. While Strike normally ate a salad. Just like a year ago, we ate in silence. Yet I kept thinking to myself that somehow this has to be somewhat special. So, I started took look over the diner at hand. I noticed one of those display dessert dishes they had on the counter in a glass case. So, I make the random excuse to Strike that I had to go to the rest room.

She didn't say much other than acknowledged me with a slight nod. With that I make way to wash my hands and maybe take a piss. When I came out I made sure that Strike still had her back turned. In a soft voice I asked what kind of pie this was to the waitress. She responded in kind that it was an apple pie. So, I asked her if I can get a good slice of it deliver to my table with the nice looking blonde. I see her look over to her and she asked me if I want it alamode. Of course, I asked her what was that. And she basically told me that means its served with couple of scopes of vanilla ice cream.

I didn't take too long to think about, so I reluctantly agreed. I quickly paid for it up front and went back to me seat. When I got back I noticed that Strike was nearly done with her salad. So, I continued to eat. When she got done Strike did start a small conversation with me. "Hey hurry up and finish ok, I'm a bit tired Mark."

"Sure, thing Strike."

Just then the waitress shows up with the dessert at hand and puts on the table. Immediately Strike opens up. "Um I'm sorry I didn't order this." The waitress was about to respond, when instead I jumped in.

"No, she didn't but I did." I see Strike turn her head towards me looking at me with a little bit of surprise.

"Oh," is all she said. "So, you got yourself some pie I with ice cream I see."

"Well yeah, I did but I got it mostly for you."

"For me," Strike said a bit confusingly. "Why for me, what's the occasion?"

"Well it's mostly as a thank you for inviting me over to celebrate Christmas with your family."" And maybe to let loose a bit, since you saying that I should."

"Oh, mark you don't have to do this but I do like the gesture."" Speaking of which it does smell nice and tasty. "" So, I tell you what mark, I'll have half and you should have half."

"But I bought it for you."

"Yes, you did, but I think you should enjoy it too."" It's not every day we get to eat some pie and ice cream." "Well at least not the sugary kind", strike added. I smiled back to strike agreeing with her.

Fifteen minutes later we are finally heading in to get some rest for the night. Strike went in first while I held my luggage not really paying any attention. When I came in I looked at the room at hand. Everything was ok, till I saw the one bed in the room. "Awe crap they must have made a mistake and gave us a single", I said out loud.

"Actually, mark I got to level with you." I looked at Strike with some my own tired eyes. "This was the only room they had left."

"Oh, I see then, well you should have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor or on this couch."

"Now hold on Mark I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor or on the couch."" Besides the bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Uh I don't know Strike if that's such a good idea. "'I think it gives the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression, no one's really going to say anything about this."" And I'm pretty sure you're going to act a bit more mature in front of me."

"Uh is that an order Strike?"

"It can be P.F.C., but I prefer that you just take my invite with some humility."

I stood there thinking about it, till I just accepted it. After all I'm tired too. "All right Strike I'll go along with your idea." Strike straightens her stance while smiling to Mark with much approval.

"Good, now why don't you get yourself ready for bed." "I'll even let you use the bath room first."

I wasted no time on my part. I just tuck my bags on my side of the room. I went ahead and got my toiletries ready. I did the normal stuff like brush my teeth and strip down to my boxers and t-shirt. I was thinking about taking a shower beforehand, but decided to do it in the morning instead. I'm pretty sure Strike wants to get to bed quick.

Once I got out I made it to my side of the queen size bed. I was about to say that I was done to Strike, when instead she got up quick went to the bath room. For the most part I was just sitting there semi tucked in waiting up on Strike. The only difference was that Strike took a bit longer in there than me. But then again it must be a chick sort of thing I suppose.

So, I just sat there not really paying attention to anything. That is until I heard Strike saying something out loud. "I don't know about you Mark, but I'm ready to hit the hay." When she said that I looked up only to notice a semi half naked lady standing up and stretching herself out.

When I looked up to Strike, she seemed to be stretching her neck to onside as her arm did cover her eyes. But that's not what drew my attention towards her. No, it was the fact that I could really see her shapely body, Strike wore some shorts of her own, while she sported an athletic bra I think.

I could see her well developed six pack abs, along with her muscular and toned arms and legs. As for her dirty blonde hair, it was completely down. She had about the same length that Cover girl has. Which goes down almost half way down her backside. To me I think she should wear her hair like that more often. Instead of wearing it in a tight pony tail.

As I sat there admiring such a beautiful woman before me, I didn't really notice that Strike was trying to get my attention.

Strike for the most part stretched herself as she got the final kinks from her neck. Only to notice that mark is sort of looking at her a bit funny. At first, she thought he was looking towards somewhere else.

So, she calls to him." Uh Mark what is it?" She says that a couple of times, till it finally dawns on her that he is looking at her directly. So, Strike attempts to get Marks attention at least one more time. "Uh Mark, Mark…Maaark, earth to Mark come in Mark." Well that didn't work, looks like I'm going to have to go with plan B. Strike takes one of her socks and rolls it up into a tight ball. She then lobs it a bit hard to Marks head.

Of course, for mark once he got hit in the head with a semi soft ball that's when he was brought back down to earth. "What, what is it Strike, what's wrong."

"I should be asking you the same thing."" By the way what are you looking at?"

Mark knew instantly that jig was up when Strike said that out loud, in a devilish kind of way. That he had been caught red handed in checking out Strike. So, he does his best to play it off as if it was nothing. "Uh nothing Strike nothing at all."" Look I'm tried so um good night."

Mark immediately tucks himself underneath the sheets and blankets hoping that Strike would buy his pathetic attempt at hiding his embarrassment.

It seemed to work only for a few seconds, when he heard footsteps coming towards his direction on his side of the bed. He then felt the sheets coming undone that covered him as Strike started to peel them away. As a last option Mark get his pillow to cover his face. Alas Strike beats him to the punch as she snatches it away of him.

"You know Mark, if I didn't know better I say you were checking me out," Strike said teasingly.

"Ok ok you got me Strike, I'm sorry ok please don't tear me a new one Mark said franticly."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know maybe it's because you're a girl and you probably don't like to be treated like that."

"Hmm well you got a point there, but I don't mind the attention Mark." "So, did you like what see," as Strike was smiling to him.

Umm. I don't think this a really appropriate conversation that we should be having."

"What's wrong, am I not attractive?"

"Uh no that's not what I meant."" I mean you are very attractive Strike."" I'm sorry I should have been more mature about it," Mark said apological while bowing his head down in shame.

Strike then and there thought it would be wise to not tease Mark any further on the subject at hand. So, she gently pushes Mark's chin up. "Hey its ok Mark, I'm sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position." "But I don't mind the attention."" So why don't we get a good night's sleep ok." Mark just nodded in agreement. Soon Strike set the heater up and got on her side of the bed. We then exchange good nights to each other. It didn't take long for sleep to come easily for the both of them.

Well into the night at hand both Strike and Mark are having a pleasant sleep. The only difference is that Strike would often come out of her slumber. Which in her case was normal, since her roomie Lady Jaye was in fact a snorer of sorts. But usually at around 02:00 she wakes herself up and get a glass water like her parents would often do when she was a little girl. Heck the ritual would pass on even to her adult stage in life.

So, as it goes Strike would stir herself awake, as she made her way to the bath room. Once she was satisfied with her drink, she started to make her way back to bed. Only she was a bit more careful since she doesn't want to wake up her sleeping buddy.

Even in the semi darkness of the room she could see Mark sleeping very peacefully into the night. Strike pauses for a bit while watching mark sleep. She could only sit there smiling towards him. After all she was laughing inside while catching mark checking her out. In a way she was just as guilty, as she would often check mark out when he was not looking.

Yet her own tiredness was catching up to her as she too was about to fall asleep. That is until he notices some twitches from Mark in the darkness. Upon further inspection. Strike came under the conclusion that Mark was dreaming. Just like before on the last mission. Oh I hope it's a good dream Strike mutters to herself.

Again, she was about to fall asleep only to hear a few whimpers from Mark. Again, she sits herself up to watch mark as he was sleeping. Hmm somethings not right. She looks over him again, coming under the conclusion that Mark might be suffering some night terrors. He looked like he was crying, as he kept saying in his sleep come back, come back. It got to the point that in a way he was jerking a bit in bed.

Strike had two options from then on. Either wake him up and try to get him to open up about it or just ignore it. But then Strike thought about it for a few minutes. Maybe there was a third option. Whenever she was suffering from a bad dream, her parents would often comfort and embrace her to let her know that they can keep the monsters away.

That's it she thought I'll do the same for Mark. So, she gently put her arm around mark, while gently shushing him letting him know that everything's going to be alright. In a way it started to work, as Mark's whimpers started to fade away. Soon he was resting comfortably. Strike looked over to the clock letting her know that its now 03:15. Oh well I guess it took a little over an hour to get him to rest comfortably, I just hope he doesn't wake my ass up at 0500 to get me exercising again as Strike said to herself as hear eyes started to get drowsy.

The very next morning Mark started to get up on his own. He stretches himself only to look at the clock noticing that its now 0700. Awe crap I must have overslept. I can't believe I did that. Sigh well I guess its better late than never to get in some pt he thought to himself. So instantly he starts to do some sit-ups and pushups in the room, while being silent as a mouse. After all Strike was still fast asleep.

It didn't last long since Strike started to stir from her sleep from the moment that Mark left from the bed. "Hmm you're up early and what have I told you about doing pt on vacation," Strike said a bit tiredly.

"Well good morning to you Strike, and for your information, I'm only doing a light pt since we waked up a bit late."

"Late, what do you mean."

"Its 0715 Strike."

"Really well in that case I'll allow you to do your pt for fifteen minutes more."

"Only fifteen minutes how come?"

"Look Mark I would really like to get a head start on the road and I would really like to get to my home by nightfall."

"Well since you have put it that way, then I'll do as you ask."

After an hour or so, we both got dressed mostly in our civilian clothes, ate a small fast food breakfast, then checked out. And just like before we both alternated on the driving. After driving for about eight hours we were finally at Strikes house.

Of course, from then on, we started to call each other by our normal names. It wasn't long till I met her parents and T.J. As always, they welcome me with arms wide open. When I saw T.j. he didn't look all that much different. But then again, he is going through his adolescence. When he came over to me he offers is hand to me, which I took in good faith as a hand shake.

And as always Strikes mother lead me to the upstairs guest room. I started to settle in my stuff and then continue to look outside to watch the snow fall. It didn't last long since I heard a slight knock on my door. I went to go to answer it thinking that it must be Strike to check up on me. But once I opened the door it was T.J.

"Um hey there T.J., um what's up?"

"Hello Mr. Mark I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my room and play some video games with me?"

"Uh well isn't that something you would ask Angela do with you?"

"Well its just that Angela is not always interested in doing things like that with me," as T.J. started to look down a bit in sadness.

Mark picked it up rather quickly that all that T.J. wanted was to just hang for a bit. So, Mark reluctantly agrees. "You know what T.J., I would love play a few games with."" But the only problem is I really don't know how." In an instant T.j. looked up with hope in his eyes, only to reassure Mr. Mark that it's really easy.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Mark, I'll teach you how to play." Mark smiled back to TJ as he led him to his room.

In the meantime, Angela was mostly in the family room while taking a huge load off. After all she and Mark were on the road taking turns driving to get up here. She relaxed while slouching in her father's favorite chair. To her it really was a hectic year of uncertainty and stress from the pit. Yet in the end, it all turned out rather ok. Especially from the thought of her family losing the farm, to fighting Cobra. She keeps telling herself that she really needs a vacation. But who is she kidding here, she wouldn't really know where to go and she has to keep an eye on Mark. After all he can get in sorts of things and trouble if she's not there.

Angela once again just lays there with her eyes shut taking in the peaceful ambience. Yet it wasn't meant to be since her mother started to call out for her. "Angela…. Angela…, Angela, I need your help for a sec." Angela just sighs to herself, but answers none the less.

"I'm in the family room mom, what is it."

"Oh well I just need you to let TJ and Mark know that dinner is ready."

"All right I'm on my way," as Angela gets up a bit tiredly from her comfy spot.

She then goes up stairs and knocks on the first door the left, since that's Mark's room. Yet no answer. Of course, she takes quick peek to see if he's resting or watching snow fall. Yet he seems not to be in there. Huh, now where did Mark run off too, Angela mutters to herself. That is until she hears a faint laugh coming from TJ's room down the hall. So, she walks a bit stealthy to see what's he up too. Upon looking into TJ's room, she notices that TJ and Mark are playing some video games. She smiles to herself that TJ is really starting to accept Mark. She was about to interrupt them, when all of sudden TJ speaks up.

"You see I told you it would be easy."

"Yeah you were right." TJ then sighs a bit to himself, but also enough from Mark to hear him. "You ok TJ?"

"You know Mr. Mark, me and my sister used do things like this together." Mark then pauses the game.

"What you and Angela would play video games."

"It just wasn't video games, it was other things as well. "" Yet she's all grown up now and wants to do other stuff as well without me. "" I blame myself for driving her away."

"Driving her away Mark said a bit confusingly."

"It's just that I want things to be like before, before she joined the army."" But knowing her she would rather hang out with people more her age, that's why I drove her away." Mark immediately puts the controller down only to embrace TJ.

"Hey don't say that ok, you know Angela loves you very much."

"Then why does she have to go away." Mark sat there thinking for a few seconds, but answered none the less.

"It's a part of growing up Tj."" Eventually we all leave the nest to strike our own path in life."" But that doesn't mean that you'll never see each other. "" What matters is the time we spend with each other that counts."" Now let me help you wipe those tears away."

Angela stood by the door hearing everything that TJ said out loud. She too was saddened to here her own little brother saying things like that. I can't believe that I've neglected him like that. I got to figure out a way to show him that were still pals. Angela then recollects her thoughts and starts to walk a few feet back only to call out to T.J and Mark that dinner is ready.

In an instant both of them came out wanting to get in some dinner. All in all, the diner was really pleasant to Mark. Ham and turkey with lots of sides. Naturally me and Angela talked a little bit about out training and what not to an extent. But none the less her family did seem a bit more eased up than the last time. And as always after dinner I would offer to help out, while Mrs. Baker would rebut it. Soon enough I hit the hay a bit early since I was tired from driving and all.

The next day came in and just like before I would wake up on my own before sunrise. It did my meager pt in my room, till Mrs. Baker came to the kitchen to start up the morning coffee. Just like before I would offer to shovel their driveway. The only difference this time around was that Mrs. Baker did show me how to use a snow blower. She only offered it to since she didn't want me to catch a cold if I was out too long. so I reluctantly took her advice.

Before long Angela starts to make her way down stairs to get her morning joe on. Of course, dressed in her signature Hawkeye p.j.'s "Good morning mom."

"Well good morning to you sweetie, would you like a cup?"

"Yeah sure why not." Angela took her cup of coffee with two sugars as she and her mother looked at Mark shoveling and moving snow. "Before you ask mom, he's going to turn 21 next year."

"I see and have you two done anything together?"

"Not yet, but I do catch him time to time checking me out." Angela's mother just chuckles a bit. "But I'm sure he is in no rush to sweep me off my feet yet."

"Oh, why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I think it's because he sorts of new to this as am I."

"Well I'm sure it will all work out in the end. "" Anyways I better get started on breakfast."

"I know that's my cue to go get him."

But before Angela was about to see her way out, that's when her dad came in saying good morning. "Well you're up early dad."

"Good morning Angela," Henry said. "Well it's just that I got to get an early start on some hay deliveries to some of livestock farms."

"Really I didn't know you had extra feed stock this year dad."

"Me neither, but since we got a huge relief from the bank, I've been in better spirits this year."" And as a positive reflection, I decided to harvest some of my fallow fields this year."

"Well you know what dad, can mark tag along to help you out in case you need it."

"Well if he wants too, I can always use the help."" I would make TJ do it, but he's not strong enough to handle the cubes own his own."

"Thanks dad I'll go let him know."

Angela wasted no time going out in the cold to give Mark the news, after all she had other plans for today. Especially with her little brother. Hoping that she could break the rift between them. She sees him not too far from the house as he is coming back with the snow blower in tow.

"Good morning Angela, did you sleep well?"

"Sure did…um I need a favor from you."

"A favor, well that's a first." "So, what is it then Angela."

"I was wondering that after breakfast, if you wouldn't mind helping my dad out with his feed stock deliveries?"

" Sure, Angela not a problem, are you coming along."

"Well actually I have some other plans. "" I really want to take this time to maybe hangout with TJ."

Mark smiles to Angela while putting his hand on her shoulder saying, "I think it wonderful that you would even want to spend time with your little brother."" So, I don't mind spending some time with your dad."

"Thanks Mark I really appreciate this."" So why don't you come on inside have breakfast and I'll break the news to my dad."

Once I put up the equipment, I made my way inside to warm up and have some breakfast. Before long Angela broke the news to her father. I really didn't know what to expect from her father. The only thing he told me to do was to put on some work clothes. I wasn't really too sure what that was, so I just went in my normal blacks. Black t-shirt and black camo trousers and boots. Angela was nice enough to lend me one of her heavy coats, and heavy work gloves.

I made extra sure to get in a hardy breakfast. Since the way Angela described about the work I was going to do, was rather hefty and hard. Especially with a lot of lifting. I didn't really mind at all. I finally told myself, that finally I'm going to get in a really good workout today. It wasn't too long, till me and Mr. Baker started to head on out to barn.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Be sure to read and drop a review if you want._**

Chapter 40

Just for today I was going to be a farm hand for the day. The only thing I know about farms was really from t.v. and some internet articles. So, I was a bit lost on how to deal with it. Even the way Angela describe it to me was a bit strange. It basically came down to handling feed for Mr. Baker.

When I came outside to the barn, he greeted me with a good morning. He already backed up his truck to his special trailer. Which happens to be a very long one. I also met Angela by the barn entrance as well. And once again she explains it in much detail to me.

"Hey Mark, so my dad already has his trailer hooked up and backed in."" Now I'm not sure how much he is taking, but I'm sure he'll let know. "" Also, these are regular cube bales of hay are mostly dried compact pressed grass. They have a few strings to keep them together."

"So, these things are they big or small?

"Well I think my dad is taking the 2x4 bales."" So, weight wise they could be anywhere to 40 to 50 pounds each."

"Huh well that doesn't sound too bad."

"Well at first I suppose, but please don't exert yourself too much ok."

"I won't Angela."

"Good then I'll see you by the end of the day."

"Thanks Angela, also try and get in a good day with TJ." As Angela was walking away she did turned around to me and gave me a happy nod in return.

It wasn't too long after that till Mr. Baker came out to greet me. "All right Mark, I'll go easy on you for today since this is your first time."

"That's ok sir, I don't mind the hard work."

"Very well then let's get too it."

For the next hour or so Mr. Baker showed me what to take. We started out taking about ten bags of dried feed. Each of these bags weighed at least 50 to 75 pounds apiece. For every bag Mr. Baker took to get in his trailer, I have already moved two of them with much ease. He did compliment me about my strength and stamina that I displayed with much approval.

But we continued on as usual. Next, he had me stacking his short bales of hay. To me they looked like rectangles. For the most part we moved closed to a few hundred of these things. To me I was amazed at how much of this stuff that he had. But then again, his farm was a really big one to say the least.

Before long we were already on the road heading towards our first stop. It was a bit silence in his truck, while I looked out side seeing the sea of white all around me. It wasn't snowing for today, but it was still cold as can be. It wasn't too long till Mr. Baker broke the silence between us.

"Well Mark I got to hand it to you." "If I was doing this by myself I would be still outside loading up these bales."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hey come on Mark you don't have to keep calling me sir." "You can call me Mr. Baker or Henry if you please."

"All right Mr. Baker."

"Now mark I'll do my best to get these deliveries done, so you can have an ok afternoon."

"So, what do you use these bales of hay for then?"

"Hmm I guess you never really have been on a farm before."" But to answer your question Mark, these bales of hay and feed are use to feed any livestock that might need it."" For the most part usually, horses or cows."

"I see then Mr. Baker, I'll do my best to be expedient and helpful."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."" Our first stop is coming up."

And for once Mr. Baker was right. In about ten minutes we pulled up to another farm just like Mr. Bakers. The only difference was that this place had some elongated barn. I don't how Mr. Baker does it, but he eases the trailer into a perfect position to off load it.

When he finished putting the trailer in position, there was another man standing outside. To me he looked much older than Mr. Baker. Yet he did have one of those large hats that I usually see in those cowboys' pictures on the internet. As well as boots to match. He was a bit skinner than Mr. Baker. Yet from that man's demeanor he looks like he commands a lot of respect.

None the less Mr. Baker disembarks from his truck as do I. I made sure to put on my work gloves and heavy coat. For the most part I see Mr. Baker talking to him in a friendly manor, while I just hang back by the truck. Yet it didn't last long, till Mr. Baker started to motion to me to come on over.

"Mark this is William peters, he's the owner of this livestock farm." In an instant I say hello to him, holding my hand out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet son."

"Like wise sir."

"Hmm you got pretty strong firm grip there." Before I could say anything, Mr. Peters talks again. "Well son you ready to work today?"

"Yes sir," I said promptly to him.

"Well then follow me."

Basically, in a nut shell Mr. Peters wanted me to move ten bags of feed to his barn in a special refrigerated holding cell. While at the same time he asked me to stack up fifty bales of hay nicely along the walls inside. And just like before for every bag that Mr. Baker got, I had already moved two of them with much ease.

After all, lifting the stuff up was like lifting up a feather. I mean I'm trained to carry a 100 to 150 pounds of gear, ammunition, and weapons on a daily basis at the pit. It wasn't too long till Mr. Baker started to get a bit winded. In which by that time Mr. Peters offered to him to come inside to warm up a bit and maybe conduct some business. He did ask me if I wanted to take break and maybe warm up a bit inside Mr. Peters house.

I declined his offer so that I can focus on finishing the job at hand. By the time I finished moving the bags of feed. I got started on the bales of hay. Again, it's like lifting a feather to me. So, I took two at a time just inside near the entrance of the barn. As I worked on, I kept getting the feeling that I'm being watched. Yet for all I know, it could have been Mr. Baker or Peters watching me to make sure I was working. Which in any case I just double time it to get these bales of hay inside the barn as fast as I can.

Inside the home stead Mr. Peters is conducting his business with Mr. Baker, only to notice how quick that Mark character is moving them bales of hay. "I must say Henry that boy of yours sure knows how to work."" I don't think I ever seen a man move bags of feed and hay like that."" Where did you find him?"

"Well willie he's actually a friend of my daughters that came in for holiday break from the army."" And I can honestly say that the kid is built like a tank."" What normally takes me a couple hours to load the feed, this kid did it in thirty."

"Really, so Angela is still doing the army thing?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Hmm, well if that Mark guy ever wants a job once he gets out to the army, I'll offer it to him on the spot."" I really could use guy like that."" All matters aside let's get back to business."

Like I said within thirty minutes I got the bales of hay just inside the entrance of the barn. I was basically told by Mr. Baker to put them in one of the empty holding pens near the rear of the barn. As I got started I noticed a few things while I was in here. One it had its normal animal smells to say the least. Two, there were some animals inside. As most of these pens had horses in them. I just glanced at them for a short moment. And three it's fairly warm in here.

I guess they sort of have some kind of heater inside the keep the horses warm I suppose. But none the less as I kept going on with my duties, I started to work up a sweat. Obviously by this point I took off my heavy jacket and hanged it near the front by the entrance.

Again, it didn't take me too long to put up the hay in respective spot. Once I got done I take five by taking a small seat on these bales of hay. Before long I do hear a few noises coming from the horses. A part of me got a bit curious to check one of these horses out. After all I've never seen one up close and personal.

For the most part these animals were eyeballing me I guess in some sort of suspicion. So, I chose a random pen to take a look at one of them. When I come to one, the gate to the pen had a name etched on to it. All it said was rocket. I said Rocket out loud. Soon something heard its name in response and came out to greet me.

It was a horse all right. And a pretty magnificent looking one to say the least. It was a solid brown horse, with a small patch of white near its fore head. To me it was a pretty good size horse to say the least. My head almost comes near its. Needless to say, it did seem to be a friendly type. As it lets me pet it near the top of its head and its hair on the back of its neck. For a second there I thought that I should get it a treat. But then again, I didn't know what kind of treats it likes

So, I opted in get it a little bit of hay from the bales. When I came back I did my best to try and get him to take it, with not much success. I was so preoccupied with the horse that I didn't even notice that someone was coming up from behind me. That is until I heard someone calling to me in a suspicious tone.

"Excuse me can I help you with something?"

I sort froze then and there thinking that I might have done something wrong. Yet I stilled turned around quickly to see who it was. "I'm sorry what was that," Mark said as he turned around. Only to do a bit of a double take seeing that it was young lady.

Of course, the lady in question who stood there a bit annoyed by this stranger also takes a good long look at him. Seeing his well-toned and muscular body of his. She stumbles a bit from her words. "Look I appreciate it, if you don't bother the animals."" And by the who are you?"

"I'm sorry Ms. I didn't mean to intrude, but my name is Mark and I'm with Mr. Baker helping him with his feed deliveries."" It's just that I've never seen a horse before." To Mark this lady started to look at him a bit strangely. Yet to him she did look a bit young. If he had to guess, maybe she would have been in her early twenties. She had a slender body frame. Her hair was brown to say the least, tied in a simple pony tail.

"So, your name is Mark huh? Are you from around these parts, because I have never seen you in Sliver town before."

"No ma'am I'm not from around here, I'm sort of on vacation." "Again, I'm sorry ma'am, but I'll be on my way out," Mark said promptly as headed out. Needless to say, the young lady started to see his way out. Mark only slightly turned his head notice her, but then noticed another.

By the time he reached near the entrance he was about to put on his coat and head outside, till the main door opens up. It turned out to be Mr. Baker and Mr. Peters. Mr. Baker opens up first to me." Ah Mark how are you coming along with stacking the Bales?"

"It's already done sir."

"Already done, "Mr. Peters said unexpectedly. "Dame son you sure work fast."

"Thank you, sir it's in the respective pen that you requested in the back."

Just then I see Mr. Peters looking behind me noticing someone coming. " Ah Mark I see that you have met my daughters Anna, Cathy, and Samantha."

"Uh yes, I sure have."

I take look behind me noticing that once was two, was now three in total. The first one that I met did take a good long look at me, wile the other two were whispering to one another. I would assume about me. "Well only for a short moment Mr. Peters, after all I'm here to help Mr. Baker." Mr. Peters nods his head with approval.

"That's good Mark, you should always focus on the job at hand and not get distracted."

"Well since you're done Mark, why don't go on ahead and back to the truck," Mr. Baker said. "I'll see you in a few minutes." After all that was said on done we off again to another farm, for another delivery.

Meanwhile back at Angela's house, Angela is planning her activities for the day with her little brother TJ. Of course, her mother thought it was a bit strange that she got Mark to go along with her husband to get him out of the house.

"You know Angela I was wondering why you wanted Mark out of the house with your father." As Angela was going over her plans mentally, she did notice that her mom was asking her question.

"I'm sorry mom, what was that."

"I was wondering why you wanted Mark to go along with your father to do more work."" After all he is not a hired hand as you said it before."

"Oh well it just that I needed a favor from him. "" I was planning on spending the day with TJ."" By the way mom, TJ doesn't feel that I have abandon or neglected him, does he."

"Hmm this is new Angela." "But TJ does often miss you from time to time."" But I wouldn't think that you have abandon or neglected him."" I guess he does feel a little bit that way ever since you brought you friend mark to spend Christmas with us."" I'll talk to him about it if you want me to."

"No mom please that's ok."" I just want spend the day with him that's all."" No need to worry ok."

"All right then have a good day sweetie."

Since it was Christmas break, Tj definitely has a few weeks off from school. So, sleeping late into the morning felt really right for him and Angela. Especially when Angela was growing up. So as Angela started to make her way up stairs, she was about to knock on TJ's door to get him awake. But she thought of a different way. Almost the same way that she had to get Mark up to go to pt every morning when he first arrived at the pit.

Instead she cracks open the door, only to notice that TJ was still fast asleep. She did her best to dodge any toys and loose clothes lying on the floor. Good god he is such a messy boy, Angela thought to herself. She creeps down a bit to get into TJ's bed by the edge. In a soft voice she starts to coax him to wake up.

"Come on Tj, time to wake up Angela said softly." At the same time, she starts to nudge him a bit. TJ in response starts to bat off Angela's arm a bit while slightly opening his eyes. Even when he is groggy a bit he still notices that it's Angela bugging him.

"Not now Angela, I'm still tired."" Just a couple of hours more ok."

"Come on TJ wake up."" Beside I got a full day to hang with my little buddy."

"Hang with, why don't you do that with your boyfriend," TJ groggily says.

Angela gave a slight sigh to herself, but in kind said back to TJ nicely. "All right Tj I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."" Come on now and wake up."" We got a whole day to do whatever you want." Angela then lifts his mattress to get her brother up. TJ on the other hand was just annoyed at it. But still got up.

After an hour passes on by Tj. Finally took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Soon he sat on the couch to catch a few morning cartoons. That is until Angela jumped from behind and landed on the couch next to TJ. "Tj, don't tell me that you are just going to watch T.V. for the rest of the day."

"That's the plan big sis."

"Awe come on now, why don't you come with me to town."

"Nah that's ok, besides you got your guy friend to hang with."

"I would, but he's helping out dad with a feed delivery."" So, he won't be back till the end of the day." Tj just scoffs at Angela thinking that she's just pulling his chain.

"Yeah right whatever."

"No really, he is." Isn't that right mom," as Angela asked out loud while her mom is in the kitchen.

"That's right T.J., Mark is out with your father."

"You see there you go." "Now what do you say Tj, you want to hang out with your big sis?"

"Oh, all right, if it'll keep you from bugging me."

Angela smiled a bit to T.J. and just said, "ok well you get dressed and I'll see by the car in five." It wasn't too long until Angela warmed up the rental and T.J. made it to the car. Once he got in, Angela was all smiles. "So, I was thinking about taking you to Des Moines so we can catch flick."" What do you want to see T.j."

"I don't know, I haven't really paid an attention to what has came out."

"Hmm, well I guess we'll find out as soon as we get there."

After an hour or so Angela and T.j. finally got to see a movie. They both settle on an action flick. Of course, Angela being the nice one she decided to pay for both. And pay for the popcorn and drinks. After the movie she also decided to treat him to some ice cream. From the looks of it, it seems that everything is going well for the both of them.

While at the malt shop getting some ice cream and milkshakes, Angela takes this time to start a conversation with Tj. "So, what did you think of the movie T.j.?" Tj who was sipping on his straw looks up to answer back.

"It was all right T.j." said plainly. Angela sat there looking at TJ who went back to sipping his malt. In that moment should could feel that something was bothering him. She sighs a bit to herself and chose her words carefully.

"Tj is there is something bothering you or something wrong, you can always talk to me about it."

"No not really Angela, but thanks for the movie and shakes."

"Come on TJ you can talk to me."

"Why would I bother you just be out of here in a week and they cycle will continue next year?"

"Hey come on now, why are you acting like that."" I'm just trying to be nice that's all."" And I just want spend some time with you."

"Yeah well you seem a lot more comfortable hanging out with you guy friend."

"Tj leave mark out of this, now please just tell me what's wrong."

"I like it before you left, the way things were."" Why can't you just leave the army and come back home where you belong." In an instant Tj just got up walked out quickly to get away from Angela. Yet no dice because Angela was already on his tail as laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Tj stop ok."" I don't understand why there's this rift between us."" I guess I'm not allowed in your eyes to have my own life."

"Yeah well why can't you just stay home and be a family like we always have been."" I don't think mom and dad can handle it if we get folded flag."

In that moment Angela knew what her little brother was getting at. So, she took a knee to get to his level. "Is this what this is all about."" The thought of me of never coming back."" You shouldn't think of thoughts like that. "" I'm not going to go away anytime soon. "" Besides you're my little brother and my family."

"But why can't stay or stop doing the army thing."

"Oh Tj, this is just the path that I chose in life, to help people."" And besides you and I got a special friend that will always keep on me."

"You me Mark Angela?"

"Mmm hmm, much like you TJ, he's our little brother amongst my fellow mates in the service."" Now wipe those tears away ok. "" And promise me that you'll be the best little brother in the world."" And I'll be the best big sister to you."" What do you say deal?"

"It's a deal Angela."

"Good, now how about I take you to hobby shop and get you whatever you want, and later we'll pay in the snow like we always did before."

A few hours later, Mark and Mr. Baker finally got done with the days work at hand. We made several stops along the way almost twenty of them. We only had to come back to the homestead twice to reload on bales of hay and bags of feed. At about midday we had lunch in the truck. I never had chicken salad before. It was actually quite tasty to say the least. Mrs. Baker was kind enough to pack us a good size lunch. Mostly of four sandwiches a piece. At least Angela was right about one thing. That this is some rather tough work. It's not like I cant hold any on my own. But the cold weather does bog you down bit.

The only thing that linger in back of my mind, was that I was hoping that Angela was having a good day with her little brother. Yet the end of the day was coming to the end. I did my best to help Mr. Baker back in his trailer to the area where he kept it. I was about to head on in, till Mr. Baker called me over to him. "Mark I would really like to thank you for helping me out today."

"Eh it was really nothing Mr. Baker, it's the least I could do since you are allowing me to stay at your house for the Christmas break."

"Well then here take this, its your share for the hard work you put in today." Mr. Baker handed me four hundred dollars, mostly in twenties.

"Mr. Baker please I…I…I can't this is your money you should have for your family." Mr. Baker nodded his head no to me.

"Mark please just take it. "" It wouldn't be right if I completely pocketed all the money. "" I will not take no for an answer. "" Use it buy yourself something nice or save it."

"Are you sure sir?"

"I am very sure Mark."

"Well thank you then for allowing me to help you today."

It wasn't long till I started to make it back to the homestead and into my room. For the most part some of my muscles did ache a bit. I thought about taking a shower, but instead I just went for my bed. Mrs. Baker greeted me inside for a short moment. I guess she was hard at work making dinner for tonight. At least that's what she told me.

Of course, before I could make it to my bed, I over heard Angela laughing with her little brother Tj. I gave myself a smile of my own. Seeing that at least Angela had a great day with him. I hope TJ feels a little bit better about his older sister after what he told me yesterday. So, I did my best to sneak on by not to disturb them. Once I make it I just literally plop myself face first to my bed.

As for Angela she was sitting there on the floor playing some video games with her little brother. For a short moment she sees a dark blotch from the corner of her eye. She quickly turns her head only to notice that it was Mark. So, in an instant she asked Tj to pause the game. "Hey Tj can you put the game on pause."

"Ok." She gets up and looks out the window only to notice that her dads truck. In an instant she announces to Tj that Dads home.

"Hey dads' home."" Why don't we call it a day Tj?"" And go see if dad needs any help."

"Ok, but what are your going to do Angela?"

"Well I got go and check up on Mark ok."

"Ok, thanks for hanging with me today Angela," as Tj hugged his big sister.

"It's noting Tj, I like it when we hang out together." It wasn't long now when Tj was heading down stairs to say hello to his father.

As for Angela she starts to make her way towards Mark's room. She quietly makes her way inside. She sees him almost in complete exhaustion after today. Oh, I hope he didn't over exert himself today Angela thought to herself. So, she taps lightly on the heal of his boots to get him awake. Mark turns his head to his side looking to see who was bugging him.

Only to see Angela standing near his side.

"Hey."

"Hey Angela."

"So how was it."

"It was ok and little hard I suppose."

"Hmm…., well you do look really bushed."

Mark then changes the subject. "So how was your day with Tj?"

"It was really great, thanks for doing me a solid favor for helping my dad." Mark smiled a bit as started get up a bit. Only to be hinder a bit from some aches on his back side. Angela took notice of this as well and told him to be still. "Hey don't move ok."" Let me check up on you." Angela starts to peal Marks shirt to reveal his bare back. As she started to probe it. That's' when she found the culprit, it was none other than his right shoulder blade muscles that ache. Angela sighs a bit to herself. "I thought I told you to take it easy today."

"I did Angela honestly."

Angela then poked the aching part a bit to get mark to confess. "Really, so it wouldn't hurt if I poked you're here then."

Mark whence in pain as soon as Angela poked the spot. "Ok…ok…ok, maybe just a little."

Angela's sighs again outload. "Ok look just sit tight and I'll be back with some muscle relaxing medication." And for once Angela was right she did come back in a jiff. But not until she asked me to sit up a bit so she could examine my bare back a bit closer.

Whatever she put on my back was cool at first then it started to warm up a bit almost a bit hot. "There you go Mark just try and relax a bit ok and let the medicine do its stuff."

"Thanks, Angela."

"No problem Mark."" Oh, by the way dinner going to be ready in fifteen."

For the most part of the week it was ok. I still got to do the same stuff that I did the last time I was with Angela and her family. It always brought me a smile whenever I did such things. Yet as always when it came time to leave, it was always a sad time. Yet I believe this time Tj would be a bit more ok with seeing her sister go.

And as always, we are riding back home to the pit in our rental across the country. We both sat here listening to some edm while Strike drove for the most part. Yet I had to say something for some odd reason. So, I just lower the volume down. Strike for the most part noticed me, but still kept an eye on the road.

"You know Strike I envy you." Strike who was concentrating on driving only missed a part of what Mark said.

"What was that Reap?"

"I envy you strike."

"You envy me, how come?"

"You have something that I'll never really have."

"Oh…, what's that."

"I envy you because of your loving and caring family you have."

"Hey they like you too."

"I know but the difference is that they are your blood relatives." "I'll never have something like that."

"Hey come on Reap don't talk like that."" We love you just as much as we do each other."" And I know that everyone in the pit cares about you too. "" I like to think that we could be friends and maybe a little bit of family."

"You think so Strike."

"I know so Reap." "Unlike like Tj, I get to hang with you every day." "I guess you're right about that Strike, I'm sorry if I ever thought of such a thought."

"Hey its ok."


	41. Chapter 41

**_Got another one for you all you readers out there I know its a short one but happy reading. Be sure to read and drop a review if you like_**.

Chapter 41 gi joe fanfic

Well once again it's a new year for me. The only difference was that I just turned twenty-one. For some odd reason I was often told by Strike that it was consider a special time for me. Yet to me it was more like a meh feeling. I don't understand what's so special about it. All it means, is that I'm getting older. Yet oddly enough I'm still the youngest Joe here at the pit.

For the most part everything seemed to go on in a normal pace. Training, doing duties, and eating. Every once in a while, I would be assigned something a bit special duty wise. You know to keep the monotonous duties that I usually have at bay. I know one of them was being Hawk's personal scribe for a day or two. It wasn't too bad. I mean all I have to do was get some forms ready for him and maybe his coffee. At least he didn't make me do the coffee thing too much. However, I would often agitate him over the desk decorations that I got for him from my Guam travels. Usually I would just move them to the front near the center whenever he was out of his office.

Another special duty, was one that I was not really looking forward too much. Being Beach heads assistant for a few weeks. What did that mean for me? Well to put it in simple terms, I was sort of Beach heads assistant in helping him training some of the new green shirt recruits. Not that I just stood there with a clip board. But more often then not helping out with those who often got hurt, mainly by him. I mean he didn't really provoke it at all, it was more or less the constant frustration and even the berating that some of them got. Basically, anyone with really thin skin pretty much wanted to fight this guy. I can tell you from witnessing first hand, that this is the kind of guy that you do not want to get into a scrape with. I once seen him take out three well built navy seals in less than three moves. It wasn't pretty to say the least. I know one of them got their shoulder separated. Another had a broken nose, and the other had a dislocated knee cap. I guess in some small way, it was to keep me busy in giving these guys some medical before they shipped them back to their units in disgrace.

Once that was over I was pretty much done with any special orders by any other Joes. It was Saturday now in the second week of January. As I was making my way to recreation room, I see Clutch coming my way. Before I got to the main door, he actually opened it up for me. I just nod to him with approval. As I made my way in, I thought it was rather odd to seeing the recreation room empty. I mean its close to 1800 hours and the place is dead. I just shrugged it off so I could make my way to the T.V. That is until I get an eerie feeling that I'm sort of being watched.

When I turned around it was none other than Clutch standing behind me, with a toothy grin. I was about to say something, till I saw Grunt standing next to out of nowhere. Again, he sported a toothy grin as well. And finally, I Shipwreck was coming in slowly to my other side. I open up first. "Uh is there something you guys need."

"Not really reaper, other than we have some virgin blood on our hands here," Shipwreck added.

"Huh, what. Um I not really following what you're saying there. However, since it's the three of you here, I'll let you do you and I'll be on my way."

As I started to walk out Clutch wrapped his arm around my shoulders and next. "Hey…hey, what's your hurry Reaper."" Why don't you stick around for a few minutes and hang with us."

I was sort taken aback by that remark from Clutch.

"Hang with you, I don't think I ever have been allowed to hang with you guys."

"Awe that's not true Reaper, we always would welcome you to come along with us when ever you went on liberty," Grunt added.

"Well yeah, but half of the time it was to be your designated driver and not by choice."

"Well you got a point there, but I promise you this time will be different," Shipwreck said.

"What do you mean by this time?"

"Well its just that we got some liberty coming up like right now, so are you in or are you out," Clutch asked.

"I guess I would have to be out since I didn't really filled out a liberty request this week," Mark added.

"Not to worry Reaper I got that covered, "as Grunt pulled out a liberty pass with Reapers signature.

"HEY you can't do that, that's illegal. I don't know what illicit shit you guys are up to but count me out." I was storming my way out of there, till I felt a tug on my collar.

"Oh no you don't Reaper like it or not, you're coming with us calmly or kicking and screaming," Shipwreck said maliciously.

At first, I had the upper hand in getting out of Shipwrecks grip. Alas I was no match against three season Joes at once. I have to remember that they are just as strong, if not stronger than me. The scuffle lasted for about ten minutes. Till they had me restrained in an office chair with my hands and legs duct taped tightly so I couldn't move. I couldn't so much as screamed since my mouth was also gaged.

It didn't take me long to put two and two together that these guys were hell bent on hazing me. And hazing me drinking wise. I guess I didn't heed to Strike's warning at all. Yet theses dudes were clever enough to roll me into area's where no one would notice me pleading for help.

When we got to the tarmac they already loaded me up to the transport, before Wild Bill even checked us in. I guess so it doesn't raise and suspicion. Needless to say, they already had a Vamp loaded up. I myself was hooked in to the side of the Vamp still restrained. As the back door starts to close, I could wonder what's instore for me.

That is until I saw a couple of familiar faces that came to me in the last second. It was Strike and Lady Jaye. I looked to them with pleading eyes for help. Strike for the most actually came next to me about to remove my gag, while Lady Jaye was just laughing at my expense. "Really you guys, was it really necessary to restrain him like this."

"Well Strike he did resist for the most part," Grunt said sheepishly. Strike just scoffs at that last remark by Grunt, as she went ahead and cut Mark's restraint off.

Once she did that, she started to apologize on their behalf in front of me. "Hey I hope they weren't too rough on you."

"Nah its ok Strike, I just really wished that they just asked before acting. So are we heading back to pit."

"Not necessarily, we are actually heading into town."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the drinking thing. You'll be there to make sure I don't do anything stupid right?"

"That's the plan on my part."

"What about Lady Jaye then."

"Well she just wanted to tag along."

Well it wasn't too long till the six of us landed on the outskirts of town. And once again heading towards Tucson. Only this time we all made it to O'Malley's. I was bit hesitant at first going in because of the last time they carded me. Yet the same old security guy checked my newly military I.D. to see that I was of age and he lets me go through.

Once inside, I would say it was a bit dark inside with the lights somewhat dimmed. We a sat at a table overlooking a few flat screen T.V.s and a few pool tables. "All right reap we are going to start slow for you since, Strike keeps bugging us to take it easy on you."

"Uh ok." The first thing I had was beer. I never had it before. I mean it was fizzy like a soda, only it tasted a bit different. At first it seems to have a fairly bitter taste to it. I had maybe a couple of them, before Shipwreck gave me something a bit different. I mean it looked like a normal beer at first, but when I tasted it had somewhat of a sweet tonic taste to it. When I asked about it, Clutch told me that it was a boilermaker.

For the most part both Strike and Lady Jaye were drinking cokes. This boilermaker was actually a lot better than a regular beer. So without really thinking I had about two more large mugs of it. Before long Grunt had me try out one of those long island ice teas and a fruit drink that had rum in it. What I didn't realize until the next day, was that all of this stuff contained a lot of alcohol. I mean at certain points during the night Strike would try to step in a bit and cut me off. I was having none of that. I actually got to try some rum straight up.

After about nine to fifteen drinks mixed or not, I didn't realize that was completely smashed. For some reason my vison was a bit blurred, and my speech was slurred a bit. When the time came for us to go, I could barely walk. I mean both Strike and Lady Jaye held on to me.

At one point coming to the Vamp, I don't know why I did this but for some reason I started to sniff near Lady Jaye's hair. Lady Jaye on the other hand was helping Mark out getting him to the Vamp. Huh I thought coming out with Strike watching the kid drink would be a bit entertaining, as Lady Jaye thought to herself. That is until she felt someone's breath near her neck. She flinches a bit only to notice that it was Mark doing it.

"Whoa their Mark what are you doing." Mark who was completely plaster just kept sniffing Lady Jaye's hair and even running his hands on to her neck line and face.

"Sergeant your hair smells so nice almost like strawberries. And your skin is so smooth." Lady Jaye just started to laugh a bit at what Mark pointed out.

"You know what Reaper, you're just as fun when you're plaster. But come on cool your jet's ok. If I was Scarlett, I guarantee that you'll be on the ground seeing stars."

Mark who responded in some slurred speech said, "Awe don't be a grump pants Sergeant, I'm just complimenting on your scent."" You know what Sergeant."

"Yeah what is it Reap."

"I would take a bullet for you, because we're pals right."

"That we are Reap, but I'm pretty sure the sandman is calling for your now."

As mark chuckles a bit to himself he then starts to lean on Strike a bit more Strike. "Strike…. Strike."

"I'm listening Mark what is it."

"I would take a bullet for you too."

"Awe that's so sweet of you." Strike was about to speak up again, till Mark cuts her off mid-sentence.

"I would not only stop a bullet for your but I'll also make sure you're really safe."

Of course, Mark doesn't realize that he's yelling out loud making ass an of himself. "YOU HERE THAT TUCSON I WOULD DO ANY THING FOR STRIKE. I WOULD EVEN TRADE MY LIFE FOR HERS. SHE MEANS A LOT TO ME."

Strike on the other hand tried her best to calm down Mark. "Ok...ok…ok Mark, lets calm down ok and we'll be back home soon. You think you could do that for me."

Mark looked at Strike with his red hazy eyes saying, "sure thing Strike…. Sure thing."

Once they got out of there and back to the pit, the drinking brigade went on there way. While Lady Jaye already went on to her dorm to get some shut eye. Strike on the other hand was holding up Mark as he slowly stumbled on his way back to his dorm.

From that point on Mark really wanted to tell Strike something. "Strike…. Strike."

"I'm here buddy what's on your mind.

"Strike, promise me you wont ever let me get like this again."

Strike chuckles a bit at what he said, but none the less reassured him. "Sure, thing Mark, I won't ever let you get this drunk again."

"Thanks Strike." "Strike…Strike… "

Strike sighs out loud only to say, "still here Mark."

"I know you may think that it's the alcohol talking, but I really did mean all those things I said about you."

Strike was about to say a few things to him, when instead Mark beats her to the punch. "I really would take a bullet for your Strike. I would do anything for you too as well. I would be your fire in the darkest night. I could be your sun when its cold outside. I really like you Strike. and when this is all over I would want you to be mine."

Strike who holding up Mark, while taking him back to his dorm, was really silent listening to him profess his love to her. 'I like you too Mark, and I would like to be with you at the end of all this. But for now, I think it time that you hit the hay ok."

"Ok Strike, thanks for listening."

"Not a problem I'll see you in the morning ok."


	42. Chapter 42

_**As promise a much more longer chapter as the story continues be sure to read and drop a review if you like**_

Chapter 42

Good god its hot today. I guess I can't really complain, I mean it is a desert out here after all. The only difference is that it's literally like a desert out here. At least back at the pit we had some foliage to go with the scenery, but this place is nothing but sand, more sand, and lots of rocks and mountain ranges. I think the forecast for today was supposed to be nice and clear with a brisk temperature of 110 degrees.

Once again, I'm out on a mission here in the fine country of Saudi Arabia. And once again its not just me and few Joe's. Nope it's a pretty big operation here. Our task is pretty simple just defend the oil fields and pipe lines from Cobra.

Unlike that last mission, in Central America which we where there for a day or so. This mission is for the long haul. I've already been here for a month or so, with small skirmishes here and there. So, it was no brainer that I chose to take my most reliable rifles of the AS50 and the M110. As for my battle uniform, that changed as well. I was given a more desert camo looking uniform. Which was great since it looks that I could easily blend into the back ground.

It was the same for everyone else. Speaking of which practically everyone I know was on this mission as well. The only thing that I was doing differently today was that I was on tank driving duty. Cover girl decided that it was high time that I should get in some driving practice in. So obviously she chose me to drive, while she and a few crew members rode along. Basically, I was in the front leading a column of tanks and other vehicles through the desert. Our mission for today was to secure an oil field at some place that I couldn't even pronounce.

The only comfort I got from this tank, was that it at least had air conditioning. Yet I was in the driver seat going about forty to miles per hour. As always when I'm driving I always have my coms clear and my perimeter sensors on. I did have the option of opening my hatch to take a look outside. Yet the dry heat and beating sun kept me from doing so.

Yet it still was pretty dame awesome that I was driving a M.B.T. Mauler. Driving this thing was much like driving a car. I had to concentrate on the terrain ahead and keep an eye on my gauges. The only thing that sucked was that I couldn't play any music. Which I really wanted too by the way.

My Kickass meditation teacher Jinx got me this sweet mp3 player with ear phones. She thought it would help me relax and meditate while on missions when I have down time. Yet it also had a feature that I could use to hook up to the radio in the tank. Much like Strike, Jinx is a really nice lady. So, I made an extra effort in her sessions, while I also try to figure out a nice thank you gift for her.

I've been driving for a few hours now with no incidents so far. Yet when we made it over a large hill, Cover girl order me to stop and keep the engine idle. I guess she got some communications from Duke to hold for a few minutes while they get their bearings straight. I was ok to say the least for it.

I took this time to pop open my top hatch to get a breath of fresh air. After all being cooped up in a tank for hours, while breathing cool ac air with the slight smell of diesel would drive anyone crazy. Of course, my cover was on at all times, which was my helmet.

At least I didn't have to squint my eyes since the sun was on our backside. I over look the area noticing the barren look of red dirt, with a few mountains in the distance. There were some plants as well, but mostly dried up brush with no leaves that I could see. I just had about enough of this unforgiving heat and was about to duck my head in and close my hatch, till I saw a small flash in the distance.

From the looks of it, it seemed that the sun was reflecting itself on a small piece of crystal or a can for all I know. Yet my curiosity got the best of me. I was now drawn to this small flash of light. I pulled out my tactical binoculars and started to focus on the object in the distance. I switched the lens to a light tint so I wouldn't go blind looking at it.

From what I could tell, it was not rock or crystal, or a can. Nope it looked like a small peg sticking out of the dirt. I sat there looking at it wondering what it was. When I got bored with it I just chose to look at somewhere else. Yet oddly enough I found another one just like it. In total I saw about twenty of these things scatter around at maybe five to seven feet apart. For all I know they could've been part of some plant or maybe someone was littering. And I don't joke about the littering part. I've seen some VIP locals drive out here in the desert in their Custom-built luxury jeeps. I mean it's their country I guess they could do what they want. Well I guess the rich kind could.

Yet in the back of my mind, something was telling me that I should be cautious. That is until I get call. "Reaper come in. Reaper do you copy?"

"Uh I'm sorry Cover girl yes, I copy."

"Breaks over Reaper lets move on out and keep at 40."

"Roger that Cover girl," I said back to her. I was about to close my hatch and start driving, until that feeling of being cautious dug into me even more. I quickly make a request to Cover-girl who is the commander in the very M.B.T that I'm in. "Cover-girl can you run a quick scan over the terrain for me please."

"Why, what's wrong Reap."

"It's just that I want to make sure we don't run into anything out here."

"Copy that Reap, we'll run a quick scan."

The scanner on this tank was pretty awesome, at least in my opinion. It could pick any boogies within a span of twenty miles.

Cover girl who was sitting in the command chair was waiting on her radar/radio tech to finish up on the quick scan so they could get moving. "It's all clear ma'am, nothing but clear sailing."

"Copy that, thanks Peterson. All right Reap radar hasn't pick up anything, so we are clear to go," Cover girl stated.

"You sure about that Cover girl?"

"Yes, I am sure about that Reap, now let's move it we got a schedule to keep."

"Copy that."

Again, I was about to close my hatch and start up the tank, yet that feeling that something's not right kept getting at me. So, I just ask again knowing that I was going get scolded at. "Cover girl come in."

"Yes, Reap what is it."

"Are you sure the scanners didn't pick up anything."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's get going," cover girl said annoyingly.

"Can you check just one more time?"

"NO, we can't check again. Look Reap we are on a tight schedule, now move your ass."

"I just don't understand how the scanners didn't pick up those things outside. "

"What things Reaper, I'm looking outside myself and I don't see a god dame thing!"

"Ma'am Duke is on the com asking what the holdup is."

Cover girl sighs out loud yet still answers on. "Tell him I'm working on it."

"Roger that ma'am."

On her private link to her driver she is about to blow her stack. "Look Reaper we got get to coordinates before sun down, so start it up and get moving."

"But I'm telling you Cover girl something is out there, I just don't understand how you don't see those stems outside. It's clear as daylight if you ask me."

"Look Reap I'm looking outside just like you and I don't see anything but dirt, dried bushes, and rocks. What the hell are you looking at!?"

"Ma'am," Peterson ask again, only to be rebuffed by Cover girl yelling to him.

"WHAT!?"

"It's Duke ma'am."

Cover girl regains her composer only to respond on the com. "This is Cover girl."

"Cover girl what's the hold up, why aren't we moving?"

"Sorry its just that Reap just has some sort of break down, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he keeps telling me that he is seeing something out there, even though I ran a scan through the area finding no bogeys. Don't worry I'm going to get him out of there and I'll drive myself."

"That won't be necessary Cover girl, Low-Light is on his way up to you."

"Copy that Duke." Cover girl then orders the crew to stand fast.

She once again pokes her head out to the top of the hatch. Again, she looks over to Mark only to notice that he fixated that something is out there. She looks into her own binoculars just to see what Mark is looking at, only to nod her head thinking that something is wrong with him.

It wasn't long when Low-Light finally came to her tank in the front of the convoy. Finally, he'll put an end to what's bugging Mark at ease so we can finally get to where we are going. Only to her something was different. Instead they kept talking to each other. Till she finally sees Low-Light holding out his rifle aiming at something.

"Yeah, I see what you're talking about Reap, I see it too. Are there anymore of these things out there."

"As a matter of fact, Low-Light I found around twenty of them scatter about no less than five to seven feet apart." Again, Mark looks over to Low-Light who is just focus on looking on the mysterious object. "What do you think it is Low-Light?"

"I can't say for sure Reap, but I got to radio it in to Duke on your findings. Just sit tight ok." Low-light walks towards the back of the tank only to com in to Duke.

"Duke you copy?"

"I copy Low-Light what's on Reaps mind?"

"I think we have a potential mine field a head of us. I won't know for sure unless we pop off a round to set one off."

"By all means Low-Light do what you must."

"Roger that Duke."

Low-Light headed back unslinging his M40 getting into firing position, while using the M.B.T. as an apparatus to line up his shot. He was about to do it, until he sees Reap just looking out to the target. He sighs a bit inside only to look over to Reaper again. "Hey Reap, why don't you take the shot."

Mark looks over to Low-Light saying, "are you sure it's your rifle sergeant."

"I'm very sure Reap, you found it so I think you should have first crack at it."

"Well only if you want me to then Sergeant."

I quickly unstrap myself from my driver's seat and started to get up a bit out of the tank. So, I could get in a comfortable spot. And as always, my instinct took over as it lines up the shot at hand. I know for sure it was aiming dead center on the stem at hand. And without moments too soon, I pop off the first round to it.

Of course, when it hit dead on, I wasn't expecting anything like this. It was an explosion all right, but this one was a really powerful and a really hot. From the looks of it the explosion it went straight up. And second it had to have some kind of gasoline or something that gave it those fiery orange flames that came out of it. I mean we are at least a 100 if not 200 yards away from it and I can really feel the heat of this thing on my face. Not enough to cause a burn, but none the less it's pretty dame hot. "God dame, I wasn't expecting that," I said out loud. My tank commander Cover girl was even ducking for cover after that explosion since she was cursing out loud. Then I look over to Low-Light expecting a grin of approval that I was right about this mystery bomb, instead he had a look of seriousness on his face. I was about to say what's up when instead he started to sound off to Duke on his com.

"It's just as I expected it Duke, Cobra laid out some infernos for us as a trap."

"Reap's got a good eye then. If that's the case then Cobra will most likely hit the northern oil fields, we have to get there quick."

"Well Duke we could go around the mine field."

"Negative Low-Light we're on a tight schedule as is. Is there any possibility that we could navigate right through it?"

"That's a negative Duke, they are spaced close together in five to seven feet increments."

"I see, well then you, Reaper, and along with Tripwire are going to clear a path for us is that clear."

"Understood Duke. All right Reap I need you to get out of your tank, and before you ask me and you are going to clear path for everyone."

I just nodded my head and got out of the driver seat, while at the same time Cover girl came in to take over.

I was about to go ahead and reach for my M110, till Low-Light instead instructed me to get my ACR instead. As far as I'm concern, I think its just me and Low-Light that are charged with cleaning out these bomb traps. Yet I was told by Low-Light that we are waiting for one more.

And sure, enough it was another Joe. His name is Tripwire. He greeted me with a little bit of nervousness and jitteriness. I'm sort of looking at this guy if something was wrong with him. I mean he's a Joe he shouldn't even be like this. None the less we started to work on the task at hand.

For the most part Tripwire wanted me to come along with him to identify the existing mines, as he put it. I would rather just have pointed it out to him, yet he very insisting that I should go with him. He did reassure me that nothing will happen to me.

As we started to walk out to our first mine setup, Tripwire instructed me follow behind him and step exactly where he steps. Once we got close enough, he started to lightly dig around near the land mind. Almost instantly I started to make it out. After all it was bury a bit shallowly.

"Yup its and inferno mine all right, these are pretty nasty suckers."

"Come again Mr. Wire." Tripwire gives a nervous laugh.

"You know it's just Tripwire Reaper. As I was saying these are inferno land mines are pretty nasty things to deal with."

"How so Tripwire."

As Tripwire was working on disarming it, he was saying," well to put it in a nutshell they give off a very high impact heat explosion." They are so effective that they could go off next to an APC or a tank and you will still die."" Yeah, the heat alone would cook you inside, like a lobster being boiled inside and out."

"OK…OK. I get it they are dangerous. You don't have to describe it that much too me."

"Sorry about that, I sort of get a bit carried away with my work. The good news is, I just got done. I would really like to disarm them all, but we are really pressed for time. So, I'm going to get out my land rover and paint each one for you and Low-Light to wipeout."

Now when Tripwire said land rover, I thought he was going to get in a VAMP. Only to me it looks like a small radio control portable car device. Only it had that science fiction feel to it. He basically told me that he's going to paint the trigger part of the land mine so we know where to aim.

Its was actually a cool piece of machinery as it went about over the mine field spray painting the targets in a bright yellow color. All in all, it only took him about ten minutes to paint them. As for me and Low-Light, Low-Light pretty much wanted me to hit as many as I can very quickly. Hence why he had me using my ACR. As always, my ACR is set on semi-automatic. I have close to thirty targets at the ready.

All man it was the 4th of July during the day time as these things went off one after another. All I know is that I was sweating quite a bit due to the heat. Once it was done I made it back to my tank and continue to drive on to our objective.

Once we got there, base camp was pretty much set up. This place was literally a sea of pipes all about. It did have its permeant buildings and all. Again, I couldn't really say the name of the place since I really couldn't pronounce it. Our basic mission was to secure and watch the northern oil fields from Cobra. All in all, I thought we were done for the day, but not at all.

Once base camp was set up we pretty much started to line up for some supply. Other than carrying mass loads of ordinance and ammunition, we were given our M.R.E. packs for the day, if not night. I mean these packs were really a good size and weight. From what I was told these were practically a full course meal. Once I got mine, I pretty much just stowed it away with my gear.

But anyone who had some minor downtime was sitting about chowing down, since it could be at any minute to be put on high alert. I myself was about to get started on mine, till Cover girl was calling to me.

"Hey Reap, I need to see you for a sec."

"Sure, thing specialist I'm on my way." I made sure I was very prompt with whatever she needed. Again, she's with the other MBT's near the center of the base.

When I got there, they were refueling. After all the gas mileage on these things were terrible. I think they get ten miles per the gallon. Even though these things have a forty-gallon tank, with a twenty-gallon reserve.

Once I got to her tank she was already near the rear of it on top hooking in the refueling hose. "I'm here Cover girl what's the problem."

No problem really Reap, other than I really wanted to thank you for saving my ass today. And I'm pretty sure everyone would be saying the same thing."

"It was really nothing Cover girl just doing my job."

"Yeah but, I really feel guilty for scolding at you like that."

"Trust me its ok, you're just doing your job too."

"Ok, well I could really use your help if you don't mind."

"Sure, what's the problem."

"I need your help on greasing up the tread track wheels and internal crank shaft."

"Sure thing, let me just stow away my gear ok and we'll get started."

"Oh, one more thing Reap, um did by any chance had anything time to get in your chow time."

I was about to say no, but I really wanted to help her and get this out of the way so I could enjoy my meal sooner than later. So, I pretty much just lied to her. "Yeah, I got it in."

"You sure," Cover girl asked with a little bit of serious look on her face.

"Yeah I did why."

"Because you're not a really good liar Reap. Now tell me the truth ok."

"Well I was going to until you asked me to come meet you here."

"I see well then, why don't you go on ahead and start eating." I sighed to myself inside and was about to, until we both got interrupted by Beach Head.

"Good the both of you are here, that really saves time on me tracking you two down. Listen up you two are being send out on a patrol."

"Just us Beach Head," I asked him.

"For now, yes we can only spare a tank for now. Radio in as usual for any enemy contacts."

"Will do Beach," Cover girl added.

I looked over to her and asked, "uh you want me to drive."

"What do you think, of course I want you to, I could really use a good pair eyes. However, when we get back you will eat is that understood."

"Yes, Cover girl," I said with my shoulders slumped over.

Once again, I'm here driving about the area doing a patrol, while the crew in the tank was mapping out the area using the radar and scanner. It really was just only us out here. I mean they really could've have send more than just one tank. But then again, an MBT Mauler was more than enough of a match for just about any ground troops that cobra could dish out.

Other than the big gun, this tank did fashion some really nasty machine guns in the .50 and .30 caliber sort. It was also modified with some surface to air missiles in case anyone come from above. And this tank had some really thick armor. But all matters aside we kept up our patrol and mapping the perimeter for the next ten miles out.

Every so often we would place a special ground marker, that doubled as a detection device in case we get any unsuspected company. The west side was the easiest since it really was nothing but flat earth for miles on end. However, the north side was basically flat in the middle, with loads of mountains and jagged rocks to the right and left of us. Yet my tank commander Cover girl made sure to scan the area really well incase anyone was hiding in the mountain edges.

We laid out more markers and decided to take a small break near the center of the ridge. As for the these breaks we took, it was really so that Cover girl could radio in her coordinates and gather more data of the area at hand, while some of the crew just relax for a short moment.

As for me I was getting a little bit of a rumble in my tummy. But for the most part I was really thinking about Strike, wondering what she was doing back at base camp. Since we are out on mission I really couldn't pack any comforts from back at the pit like my V.R. set or my satellite radio. All I had was this mp3 player loaded with all the Edm it could hold from progressive, to trance, to deep house. As for the time span on this mission, Hawk couldn't really give out a time span. For all I know we could be here for a few weeks to a few months. He really did stress the importance of keeping Cobra from gaining control of the oil fields. Even though we are really doing our best to protect them, it still could cause a worldwide effect on the price. Mostly to surge up.

Basically, we had to secure them well enough until the Saudi army could muster enough strength to defend them themselves. If not additional help from the UN and other allies in the region. Once again, I decided to pop out my head over my hatch to take a look. Even with the sun about to set for the night, its still pretty dame hot.

Still I decided to take a look outside just to see the mountains. Man, I never seen them this close before. I'm sitting here just admiring the view. I look down for second or two to get one of my protein bars since I'm really getting the munchies. As I looked up again I saw some movement in the rocks. I sort of got excited a bit since, I thought it could have been some rare wild life in the area. I've heard of the rare Arabian Leopard. They have been seen in the area, by the locals. So, I thought that it would have been a nice treat to take a photo of a live one. I get my binoculars out to check it out. And sure, enough I caught one in my sights. Looking at its spots while just sitting there. It really was a beautiful sight to see. Suddenly I see it starting to get into its attack stance, like it going to ponce on it prey. That is until something else spooked it, as it took off into the rocks. "Aww," I said out loud. I was about to put my binoculars up, till I something else coming into view. It was none other than the turret of a HISS tank aiming my way.

"OH SHIT," I yelled out loud. In an instant I get in my MBT moving in reverse. I know I'm going to get yelled at by Cover girl, since I just jerked the controls in reverse. And sure, enough I get the call on the com.

"REAP, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Before my tank commander could say another word, that's when the shot that was meant for us hit the dirt in front of us.

Cover girl instantly orders her radio/radar tech to scan for movement in area. In an instant he answers back to her. "I'm sorry ma'am but I'm getting nothing on the radar, the mountains must be running some interference."

"Reap where did you see the boogey?"

"It's a HISS tank, and I saw it to the west in rock line near the mountains."

"All right, Peterson set the scanner to the west near the rock line. Reap, I need you to move forward now ok."

"But Cover girl that would put us into a line a fire to enemy."

"I know Reap, but you got to trust me on this one, so we could get in a solid kill shot back. Just move forward at twenty miles. Cover then orders the loader to load up an A.P. shell. Come on Peterson I'm waiting."

"Almost got it ma'am." Ok got it target reference, thirty degree up., range 500 yards."

Then the gunner then lines up the shot. However, for Mark its somewhat nerve racking and exciting that this is happening. Even though shots are being fired in all directions to hit them. In an instant Mark was order to stop moving. Once he did that's when the big gun went off. A large crack came from it, since mark still had his hatch opened. He did his best to duck his head in. But after that crack went off the next thing was a loud boom. And sure, enough they hit the enemy tank with deadly accuracy. In the distance Mark could make out loads of smoke from the burning wreck.

Mark took this time to lock in hatch and be ready to move out on a moments notice. While at the same time Cover girl is radio in the skirmish with base camp. But before that another shot landed to the side within in a few feet to the right of the MBT. Again, Cover girl orders her crew to find where the shot came from. Only to realize that it was coming from the front. The radar picked up multiple contacts closing in on their position. In total it was ten HISS tanks coming in from the front.

Cover then orders Reap to move forward at a steady pace, while telling the rest of the crew to load and fire more AP rounds to knock out as many Hiss tanks as they can. Not to mention to radio into base camp for assistance.

The battle alone only lasted ten to fifteen minutes. As most of the HISS tanks were taken out by us. We got in six kills, while our air support of X-30's mopped up the rest. Once our work was done, we headed in for the night, while some of the green shirt troops came in to keep an eye on the area at hand.

It wasn't long till we reached back to base. When I disembarked, I got a lot of thank you's from the crew and Cover girl. But I wasn't done yet. I asked her, if she still needed help with some tune ups to the MBT. I kind of knew that in some aspect that she wanted me to take a load off, but then she also wanted to get this task out of the way. So, we started out on re greasing the components that she wanted. Again, it took another hour to do this. By the time I was done, I really wanted to take a load off. So, I got my gear and head out to take a seat somewhere.

Cover girl on the other hand, started to put up her tools, as she was about to remind Reap to go ahead and get in his chow for today, if not night. But before she could say anything to him, he was already out of her sights. She just sighs to herself for letting him slip away like that. Until an opportunity came by. She sees Strike just walking around base, if not maybe patrolling. So, she calls her over for the next best thing.

"Hey Strike, can you come over for a sec." Strike comes over decked out in her own gear and uniform of beige, always having her trusty FN-SCAR at the ready.

"You called?"

"Yeah um could you do me a favor."

"Depends on what the favor is Cover girl."

"Oh, it's nothing serious Strike, its just that Reap has been at it all day today. And I haven't seen him eat all day. So, would you do me a solid and be sure that he eats at least something today."

Strike just smiled to Cover girl. "Yeah sure not a problem."

Meanwhile, Mark has found a suitable area to take a load off and away from prying eyes. He chose to sit next to some supply crates near the edge of base camp. Under the canopy while looking at the sun in distance setting for the night. The sky alone started to turn a bit orangey with some hints of purple. Man, he was really bushed today. From driving to sniping to more driving again, Mark was already at the end of his rope. He thought he was going to be hungry as hell once he got back after patrol, but being on high adrenalin from driving and keeping himself and his crew from getting killed subsided what ever hunger he had left. Of course, it didn't last long since he got interrupted by someone else.

Strike found him rather easily, since he often chooses to sit in areas far from the group. Almost in a loner sort of way. Needless to say, she still makes her presence known to Mark. "Admiring the view Reap," as Strike immediately plops herself to the ground next to Mark.

Mark who just glances for a short moment to Strike, then looking back saying "yup."

"Kind of remines you of home, don't you think Reap."

"Sort of I guess, I mean its not that dame hot back at the pit and it's not as sandy."

Strike then changes the subject. "Had a busy day today." Mark then just gives a small grunt to Strike as if talking was becoming a chore to him since he was so exhausted. "No need to tell me Reap, your look says it all. But on a lighter note, what kind of dessert did you get from your M.R.E. pack?"

"Huh," Mark said confusingly.

"Your dessert, did you get a cookie, brownie, or a pudding."

"Uh I don't know Strike."

Strike who has already pulled out her M.R.E. pack, was attempting to find Reap's as well. Yet Reap started to reach to his own pack taking a small look as if he was hiding something. That is until Strike went through it herself, only to pull out Mark's un opened M.R.E. pack. "What the, you haven't eaten Reap?"

"I was going to save it for later Strike, it just that I'm not really hungry."

"Oh no Reap, you're going eat right now. I can't believe you haven't even so much as open yours up."

"Come on Strike I'm not a kid anymore ok, and I'll eat when I need to."

Strike shook her head no to him while saying, "sorry Reap but that's not a good enough of an answer for me. Besides you never know when we might go on high alert. I would rather have you eat now and regain some strength then for you to run on empty."

Mark sighed out loud knowing he wasn't going to win this fight, so he opens his up. Chicken and rice, with some other veggies and a roll was his meal, while Strike had the chili mac and beans. To Strike's dismay her dessert was an oatmeal cookie, while Mark got a double fudge brownie with walnuts.

As he sees Strike sighing in sadness, he just grabs Strikes oatmeal cookie while handing his double fudge brownie with nuts. Strike looked really surprise by all this as she looked to him saying," really." Mark was smiling to her just nodding his head approval. "Thanks, Reap."

By the time we got done the sun has already set for the night. They both remain quiet just enjoying the moment. Strike was about to start a conversation with Mark, till she felt his head settling on to her shoulder. Thinking that he was just trying to snuggle up to her, she was about to playfully bat him off. Yet she realizes that Reap is sound asleep.

Strike holds in her own sigh, as she just smiles to him. After all he had a very hectic day today, with leading the column today, taking care of the mine field, and dealing with some HISS tanks while on patrol. Yeah, I would say all in a day's work. Strike then sees Cover girl rounding the corner, only to get curious to see what Strike was doing.

When she was about to speak up to Strike, Strike just motions with her finger to the universal shh sign to her. As Cover girl starts to take notice and look over only to see Reap resting his head on to her. They both waited for about ten minutes, hoping that Reap was really fast asleep. As they both decided to take him to his cot in the men's tent. At least they had some comforts from home like air conditioning in their respective tents. Of course they really didn't get too many stares from their fellow Joe's or green shirts as they were dragging Reap to hit cot. They lay hem down very gently to his cot so don't disturb him, hoping that Reap could have pleasant and dreamless sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Got another one for your readers out there in fanfiction land. Be sure to read and drop a review if you want.**_

Chapter 43

Its been a few months since then from being here in Saudi Arabia. For the most part Cobra has been pretty hell bent on taking these oil fields. It's been a slow and steady progress in trying to defend and even taking them back from Cobra. To me they are getting more desperate and, in some cases, more savage in their tactics. We really strive to do our best to keep civilian casualties at a minimum. Usually I get called in to take out those who would do harm to the civilians. I've racked in so many kills that even I lost count.

And even if I could keep count, I wouldn't even want to know. Whenever I have some down time, I would do my best to meditate and relax myself. Music is often the best escape from reality. But even doing this is coming too far and too few in between. In a way we were all being pushed to our limits and beyond. That's what being a Joe is all about, being there when others can't and never quitting until the fight is done.

As for my friends they had their own way of dealing with it. A lot of them would mostly just watch some t.v., read, or just play some card games. Sometimes I would get a crowd of some Joe's looking at me funny whenever I did my meditation. Yet when I'm doing it, I usually don't even notice them. Since I'm in my own world.

I guess the one positive thing about being here, is the chow we get. Again, if were out on mission we are often given some kind rations or M.R.E.'s. But it's always a treat when ever we are at base camp, since we are given fresh hot meals. Especially simple ones, like burgers, pasta, or barbeque. Burgers were my favorite of them all. Even though most of my fellow Joe's could only muster to eat a couple, I would go nuts and eat like five of them with tots of course.

Yet I can't sit here reminiscing about the past few months of my time being here, I got a job to do. I can't get distracted, we are in a fight as we speak. The only difference is that Cobra is not really giving up an inch on this one. Once again, I'm here sniping at a refinery in the middle of the desert. Low-Light was kind enough to be my spotter this time around. He would often pick targets that would most likely give our ground troops the most problems. Then again, there were lots of targets for me to pick and choose. As far as heavy armor goes, we really didn't need any since the place was surrounded my mountains. But that doesn't mean that there was no enemy air power in the area.

Again, it was mostly just helicopters in this fight. Cobra would have their mambas, while we had our dragonfly choppers. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't help with the battle at hand. With my trusty AS50 and some Du penetrators, I would aim for the rotors to bring them down. Of course, they would have to be hovering or at a really low speed for me to get the shot in. It was rare at times, but I would sometimes aim for the cock pit to take out the pilot. Needless to say, this battle lasted a solid six hours before the enemy started to give up.

Once the all clear was given, I thought I was going to be on patrol duty to make sure no one else got the drop on us. Yet Low-Light insisted on me to join him at the recovered refinery. Basically, some green shirt troops were going to take our old position to keep an eye on things. I guess Low-Light wanted me to come along to get in some close distance patrolling of securing the facility. As for my weapons, Low-Light reassured me that the troopers would watch them. I quickly unstrap my A.C.R. and get my helmet on,after all I got to protect my melon.

Once we reach the main group all I could say is dame, this place took a beating. There were bullet holes everywhere. I mean we were really lucky that we didn't set off anything. As for the enemy there weren't too many prisoners for us to take. Just a hand full. It wasn't uncommon for the Cobra officers to aim their own guns to their own troops in order to get them to fight. It just makes me sick to my stomach seeing this happen to a solider, even if they are enemy combatants. As for our losses there were really none this time around, just a few wounded here and there. It was no biggie for Lifeline. So, my help wasn't really needed this time around. In fact, Lifeline was busier with patching up the capture troopers for the most part.

As for me I was pretty much order by Duke to go in pairs to patrol and scout the area at hand. Unfortunately, our partners were randomly picked for us and it was nonnegotiable. So, my partner this time around was none other than Scarlett. To me she was ok, but more on the serious side of things. Every time I ever talked to her, it was always formal and serious. Especially since the last time I worked with her. Yet she seems to be ok with the arrangement. As for the area we were supposed to check out, it was near the rear of the refinery. It mostly had some pipes that went near some rock formations. From what I was told these pipes were used to bring in well water for cooling purposes. I was thinking of starting a short conversation with were walking side by side, when I pop a simple question to her. "So, do you think we'll be here for another month or so Scarlett."

"Why you got an urgent appointment or something Reap."

"Well no Scarlett."

"Well there you go Reap question answered." I could tell from her dry response, that in some way she didn't feel like talking.

So, I just decided from then on just to keep quiet and follow her lead. She had her own special weapon, which was her crossbow. But that didn't mean she didn't have an M4 carbine as a backup on hand. As for our patrol, it was bit dangerous. There were plenty of loose rocks and crevices here and there. The pipes alone just went straight down. All in all, the patrol only lasted a good thirty minutes. Once Scarlett reported the all clear on our end, we were order to go back to the main building and await further instructions.

Yet along the way we passed some loose pipes that were dug into the ground that looked like they went under ground or something. And that's when I heard a faint gruff noise from one of them that made me stop for a second. I took a knee near it as I took my ear to see if it was something. And sure, enough I heard some breathing noises. In an instant I took a small pebble and chucked it to Scarlett, since I didn't want use coms that could otherwise alert the possible threat hiding in this pipe.

Of course, she really looked like she was going to pound me in when I did that, but instantly she saw my hand signals that I might have found something. She signals me back that she'll call for some reinforcements and to hang loose.

Soon some other Joes started to show up. From the looks of it I see Dusty, Lady Jaye, Strike, and Lifeline. When they all came up, they all had their weapons at the ready. Except for Lifeline do to his pacifist beliefs. I guess I don't need to explain anything to them. The only problem was, who was going to be the first volunteer to check it out. I mean the pipe entrance alone couldn't be any more than three feet wide. So, we could only go in at one at a time. Which sucks, since we have no idea what's down there. Normally we would have Tunnel Rat do this sort of thing, since it is his specialty, but he was on the other side of the refinery.

We all looked at each other, thinking we should draw straws. When that didn't work, Scarlett pretty much decided to do it herself. That was a relief since no one really wanted to go first. Yet the challenge for her was to ease herself in with a flash light in one hand and her side arm in the other. Again, we had to use a rope to lower her down face first since the piping wall were rather slick to hang on to.

As we lowered her in face first, she gave the order for us to stop. Only to hear moments later of her struggling with something down there. When we all heard it, we immediately pulled her out. Then we saw her face with a few scuff marks. She was cursing like a sailor after that. "Lousy little piece of shit, I'll smoke you out there."

"What happened in there Scarlett, what's down there," Reaper said.

"That lousily little mutt."

"A dog did this to you."

"No shit sherlock, let's just leave it."

I know that Scarlett is just upset about it, but we all knew we couldn't leave a poor helpless dog to die like that, so I volunteered myself to retrieve it. I took off my A.C.R. and gear in order to get myself to fit inside. Soon I was lowered down next. It really wasn't all that dark down here, since the afternoon sun did reach down hear. So, I put up my flash light. Once I came to the bottom which was only about ten feet down, I started to survey the area. It was some sort of cavern, if not a small cave. There were plenty of rocks and a little bit of trash in here. I scan a bit to see what attacked Scarlett, only for a small furry little friend with a wet nose came at me in a rush. It almost caught me off guard as it leaped into me. I was able to catch it and secure it before it could bite me or harm me.

Oddly enough from the way I held it, it seemed to ease up a bit. "So, you're the one who gave Scarlett a little bit of a fight." As I looked at it, it was a small puppy that sported some golden-brown fur. It had small floppy ears and adorable black eyes. As I pet it, it gave me a few licks. I chuckled at bit saying, "well aren't you a friendly one." I was about to take my furry little friend out of here, when instead it wiggles itself out of grasp and dashed over to a small boulder. When I went to go and retrieve him, that's when I saw something that I wasn't expecting.

It was a small frighten child. She was really scared shaking in fear, while her eyes were really red. I guess from crying and such. Her clothes though intact, did have a few tears, and were dirty from being in the dirt like this. To me she didn't look like a local child from here. Her skin was a bit pale, while she also had long blonde hair. I took a visual inspection of her only notice a few scrapes on her knees. I hold up my hands in a surrendering fashion to let her know, I'm not here to harm her.

Yet she continued to ball up even more and was crying even more. I eased up a bit and did my best to calm her down. "Shh, hey its ok, its ok, I'm a good guy."" What's your name little lady?" I waited to see if she would answer but no dice, she was really scared. I though for a quick moment to see if I can coax into coming over to me. Thinking about how dreadfully hot it is in here, I thought she could use a drink.

So, I take a spare canteen out that I use for medical reasons and offered it to her. Yet she wasn't budging. I quickly un cap it and pour a little smidgeon of water out to show her. "Hey its ok it's just water sweetie." Again, she wasn't really responding. Yet her puppy had no problem coming over trying to lick to wet ground. So, I cup my hand and just pour a handful amount into my hand, as he starts to lick it, while wagging its tail happily. I gave a small chuckle saying, "well aren't you a thirsty one," as I petted him.

I guess once the little girl saw me giving water to her puppy, she started to come over reaching out for the water. So, I kindly gave it to her,and boy she was chugging it down like no tomorrow. But then again, she is small child and I would think being down here in a musty cave would make anyone dehydrated. As she drank the water, she did keep her distance from me. Hmm, maybe if I offered her a snack, I would earn her trust a bit more. So, I reached in to my dry pouch where I keep some extra snacks. I pulled out a protein bar, which I think was banana flavored. As I unwrapped it, again I tried to offered it to her. That is until the puppy snatched it out of my hand. As he tore right through it. "Wow you must be a hungry one as well," I said out loud.

Yet again I had to go with a chocolate bar hoping I could earn her trust. She comes a bit closer and carefully as timidly takes the candy bar from me. She eats it a bit slow at first, but none the less she eats it down. I take this time to crawl a bit closer to her. After all this cave has a very low ceiling, since I can only be on my knees. She allows me to come closer to her, since she doesn't see me as a threat anymore. The only off-putting thing is that she gives me a very tight hug while burying her face into my chest crying profusely again. And again, I do my best to calm her down. "Hey shhh, it's going to alright."" Go ahead cry it out." I waited for a few minutes more till she calmed down at bit. In a way I could feel a little bit of wetness from her tears on my shirt.

I started to crawl back to the tube entrance with her and whistled a bit to her puppy so he could come too. Hoping that she understood me I told her to hold on tight to my chest, while I held on with one hand her puppy. I then yanked to rope to get my fellow Joes to pull me back up. I use my legs and other free hand to move up the tube.

Soon I started to make out Dusty and Lady Jaye as they both were pulling me up a to the tube entrance. I first hold up with my right with the little terror that scuffed up Scarlett. Strike was the first one to grab him. "Awe he's a cutie," Strike said out loud. As the puppy started to lick her face." And he's friendly one too."" Scarlett don't tell me this cute little puppy gave you trouble Strike said teasingly to Scarlett."

"More like a little hell raiser Scarlett scoffed off back."

"She didn't mean that," as Strike said back to the puppy at hand.

Once Reap got his right hand free he uses it to hold on to the edge of the pipe, while using his left to protect the child's head. "Hey guys, I really need you to get me out of here."

"Well Reap, if you use your other arm just try and pull yourself out," Dusty said as he struggled.

"I can't Dusty I'm holding on to something very important."

Once I got out completely that's when everyone around me stood there in a dead silence, as they all saw me holding a small child. The child took a small glance at everyone and just continued to bury her head deeply into my chest.

"Who is that," Lady Jaye spoke up.

"I don't know, it's just that I found her down there along with her puppy."" I don't think she is a local, but she might also need some medical." Scarlett instantly notifies Duke that they had civilian in their mist. Their only orders were to return back to the main building for a debriefing and possible evac. Reap was about to pick up his gear, when instead Lady Jaye decided to help him out on that one. On the way back Reap did his best to help the child relax a bit while shushing her along the way. When they were coming closer and closer to the main building, Reap used his gloved hands to cover the child's sight as best as he could. Since there was still some bodies and carnage from the fighting. He knew enough common sense that this could be traumatizing to a small child.

Once they all made it Duke was waiting for them to report and maybe see this civilian first hand for any important intel they might possess. Yet when he notices that it was a small child, he keeps in his own sigh. And instead lets Lifeline do his work along with Reaper. Strike also decided to stay along since she was holding on to this kid's puppy.

Lifeline tries to take a look at this child, but she was being a bit suborn in not wanting to be handle by anyone else other than Reaper. "Reap I really need to check her out."

"I know Lifeline, but she seems to have a bit of a death grip on me."

So, Reap did his very best to coax her into easing up a bit, which did work up to an extent. As I was able to get her to let go of me so that Lifeline could check her out. I was about to get up and reach for my gear pack, when all of sudden this kid grabbed on to my arm tightly. I guess she didn't want me to leave her. So, I smiled to her and decided to sit next to her to put her at ease.

Lifeline worked rather quickly to check her for injuries. Much to his approval she didn't have any major problems other than a few scrapes and scratches. Which he took care of in an instant. I see Lifeline giving her a big smile saying, "well you're good to go then sweetie."

I sat there for second thinking that we should at least try and communicate with her. "So little lady you got a name?" She looked at me with a plain stare on her face. "Um do you have a name," I asked again. I sighed for a moment, only to pat to my chest saying, "my name is Reap." I did it for a couple of times then saying, "and you are."

She spoke a bit softy, but eventually I made out the name Alla. I smiled again to her and said, "well hello Alla my name is Reap." "That's Lifeline as I pointed to him, and that is Strike over there with your puppy." Then thing that happen next was marvelous yet a bit mysterious. She started to speak to me. Yet I couldn't really understand her at all. It didn't sound Arabic at all. But then Strike spoke up next.

"Hmm it sounds like Russian to me."

I looked over to Strike, "you know what she is saying."

"Well I could give it a try I suppose," Strike said. And that is when I saw a completely different Strike then before. She was actually having a full conversation with her. But even I could tell that the conversation was a bit tense from the way Alla spoke.

"Wow Strike I didn't know you speak Russian?"

"There are lot of things you don't know about me Reap, but I discuss it with you another time. Alla here is child of an important oil executive from Russia. She told me that her father was suppose to come and get her few days ago, before Cobra attacked. Yet when it was too late a worker from the plant hid her in pipes from Cobra as they attacked."

"Hmm maybe you should relay this information to Duke then Strike."

"Oh, I will Reap. I'm going right now to report to him. However, I'm going to leave Boris here with you."

"Boris," Reap said confusingly.

"That's the name of her dog. Anyways I'll be back in a little bit."

Lifeline took off as well, since he told me that he some work to do. So, I guess its just me and the puppy and the kid. It wasn't too long that I got the news from Duke that we were gong to be stationed here for a few days. The reasons were rather simple ones. One we had to secure it till the Saudi forces get here. Two it was a possibility that Cobra could launch a counter attack to take it back. And Three, it was for waiting for Alla's kin to come and retrieve her. We would've done it ourselves, but the air space was still contested between us and Cobra.

Apparently, I was also volunteered by everyone else to be the kid's escort, till her family could retrieve her. I didn't really mind at all doing it, as it did get me off of doing any duties, I was assigned which were mainly chores. Yet it did get a bit bothersome since Alla was a bit of a handful to deal with. Usually we would be assigned here in the main building. After all she would just get in the way of everyone else who was either securing the refinery or doing daily duties.

One time I left her alone for just a couple of minutes so I could relive myself. When I came back she was gone. For second I thought she was playing hide and seek with me, since that does happen to be her favorite game with me. Only this time was different. She wasn't anywhere inside the main building. In fact, she was climbing up nearly to the top of an M.B.T. mauler.

"Shit," I said to out loud to myself. This girl is going to be the death of me. I called out to her name, only for her to turn around and wave to me. I frantically got up there to retrieve and get her down, before anyone saw me and before she hurts herself. Too late was the feeling I got when I heard Cover girl telling me, "did you lose something Reap."

"Uh no, it's just that we were playing king of the mountain."

"On top of a tank," Cover girl said skeptically. "I can see that she's giving you more headaches then most of us would. But it's all right Reap, go on and take her back I won't say a word." I just nodded back to her in approval. I held her up in my arms, while whistling to Boris so he would follow us back to the main building.

Even meal times could be a bit hectic with her. Usually she'll try a pull a fast on me, trying to get to her dessert first before she ate her food. So, I have to keep a watchful eye on her. Yet it wasn't all bad, Strike would often talk to her about her day and whether or not if she like me as her escort. In some matters Strike would also keep an eye on her as well, especially on the cookie thefts. Her puppy on the other hand was more obedient, yet even he'll work the room with all the other Joe's. Even thought I would feed him very well, he would still want seconds, thirds, and even fourths. I would actually watch him go from table to table giving his most innocent look just to get some food. Of course, what person could say no to that puppy dog look.

And finally, at bed time she would often would want me to keep watch over her. I guess in some way she would want me to read her a story. But how could I, I don't even know her language. Yet she would still have a death grip on my arm or on me. So, getting to bed could be a bit challenging. Some nights I would fall asleep myself, and her on top of me. And I only knew this, when Strike came up to check on me, as felt her lifting her up out of arms and getting her to own cot.

Yet as the week wore on, it was still a change of pace for Alla to be around me. I never knew that I was great with kids. But it wasn't long till her family came to get her. Her father Mr. Sergei as he put it, came to retrieve her at last. To me he was a rather slim man with some blonde hair that matched his daughters. His frame was a little stocky. It was a rather joyous occasion when I saw Mr. Sergei crying for joy seeing that his daughter was ok. I see him giving his thanks to Duke for the safe return of his daughter. Strike was also there as well in case if she needed to do some translations. I myself was about to leave, only to hear my name being called out by Duke.

"Reap come on over here for a second." I just looked over and immediately reported to him. Before I could say anything, Duke started first. "As I was saying Mr. Sergei, Reaper here was the first to get your daughter out of harm's way and keep a watchful eye on Alla."

"Thank you, Mr. Reaper for keeping my precious Alla safe."" You have my eternal gratitude."

"Your welcome sir. She was a little bit of a handful at first, but she's a good kid."

"Thank you again Mr. Reaper." I just nodded back to him as he held on to Alla's hand as she held on to her puppy Boris as they were about to start their journey back home.

As for me I started to turn around myself still being happy that they are together, but now I feel a little bit empty inside. I mean she wasn't all that bad, I did have a lot fun with her. I'm going to miss you little Alla. Yet before I could even take a few steps away, I felt a slight tug on my trousers near my right back thigh. I turned around a bit suddenly, but also carefully. I didn't see anyone behind me, until my eyes started to look down. It was Alla all right. She motions me to come down to her level. I didn't hesitate at all as I took a knee to get to her level. Instantly she gives me tight warm hug. I return the favor myself giving her an embracing hug.

She starts to talk to me in her native language. But before I could say anything, Strike who was standing near me open up. "She says she'll never forget you. And that she wants to give you something to remember her." I let her go, only to see her reach for something from her pocket. In her small hands was a small teddy bear. When she placed it in my hand, it fits perfectly in the palm of my hand. It looked rather simple with its light tan brown fur, with small stitched eye's and face. I notice that it had some faint dirt marks on it. I concluded that this was a cherished item of hers. I smiled back to her only to give her one last hug. I made sure to really say goodbye to her, as I waved off to her as she took off on one of our transports with her father.

After dinner I was relaxing a bit on top of a M.B.T., looking up towards the clear night sky. There were a lot of stars out tonight. The moon itself was in its half phase I think. Even though I would say to myself that I wouldn't be sad for little Alla to leave, I miss her already. I tried not to think about it too much. That is until I hear Strike calling to me.

"You mind if I join you," Strike said happily.

"No go right ahead Strike," I said while scooting on over.

"Wow look at all those stars out tonight Reap." I just reply with a small grunt in approval. Strike pauses for a moment only to look over to Reap. Seeing him already in distress, even though he's is trying to hide it from her. Strike lets out a slight sigh, only to turn her attention to Mark. "You miss her already, don't you?" Mark who sat there pretending not to hear Strike's last comment, but knew enough common sense to lie to Strike.

"Maybe," is all he said to her. Strike who smiled a bit to him, only scoot over a bit closer to Mark, while putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I kind of miss her too." "But you know what Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"You saved her life, befriended her, and gave her hope. "" You may not think of it yet Mark, but I bet you'll make a great father someday."

"I guess so Strike."

"No, I don't guess so Mark, I know so."

"Thanks, Strike."

"That's what I'm here for Mark."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Got another one for you all to read and enjoy, also be sure to read and drop a review if you want.**_

Chapter 44

Missions, man what is the deal with missions? To every Joe that I know even Strike the word mission, is a special word. It really excites anyone who comes in contact with it. Everyone likes to go on missions here. Well except for me of course. If I had it my way, I would just train and live at the pit for as long as I could and occasionally go out on liberty.

But its been almost six months now, and were still here in Saudi Arabia. It's been a slow but steady progress in driving Cobra out of the region. If they manage to do anything other than steal oil, they sure have screwed with the price of it as well. Even when we would take over a facility or field the price still skies rockets. With strong backing from the Saudi government and allied forces we were able to secure almost all of the oil fields back. Only one part remained, that was in the north east near the border of Kuwait and the Persian Gulf.

We had a lot of equipment, munitions, and even man power flown in to repel these assholes. The bad news about this mission, was that the enemy was really prepared for us. The good news however, was that once we dig out these snakes from here we would be going home at last.

Which comes down to my job for today. One I was to do as much reconnaissance of enemy encampment. Once again, I was working with my sniper teacher Low-Light. The great thing about this last place that we had to take was the mountains. It provided lots of hiding spots for us. We weren't alone either. We had about a dozen or so green shirt troopers with us hiding all along the mountain range almost surrounding the facility at hand.

I had my trusty M110 rifle along with my AS50. From my vantage point I was able to make out some light armor vehicles in the area. They looked like Hiss tanks, but only smaller. Nothing that our M.B.T.'s or MOBATS couldn't handle. For the most part they were step up to the north west and east of the main refinery.

I guess so they could cover their flanks. As far as air power, none was present since we practically owned the skies. But that didn't mean that they didn't had any compact SAMS placed in certain areas. In total they had about twenty of these scatter throughout the refinery. As well as plenty of machine gun encampments on the ground and towers as well.

The difference from the Nicaraguan mission, was that the encampment had more armor all around them to repel any machine gun fire. Yet with someone like myself who is a quick sharp shooter, it was easy to find some key weaknesses. From my observations it housed two men but only one .50 caliber machine gun.

If any thing this battle is going to not only rely on numbers and fire power, but also attrition. Who ever could last against the elements mainly. After all the sun is very blistering today. Normally I would have my normal camel pack of water and one extra canteen for medical. But now I have at least one extra canteen just for drinking or medical.

I made sure to take a salt tablet before we went out and took another while on mission. Though Lifeline would try to encourage me not take too much of it, since it is bad for your health. Yet his dosage recommendation was ok for me and everyone else. They did do its job, in keeping me from sweating constantly.

Once the information was relayed back to Duke, I was told to keep a low profile. All in all, today was the day that we were going to end this. After an hour or so, I finally got the heads up on the plan at hand. From what I was told, that there was no chance of an air strike to obliterate them completely. However, that didn't mean we couldn't hit them with strategic bombs. We had to hit them hard and fast after that before they could mount an offence.

The plan was rather simple, X-30's were going to come in with precision laser guided lock on bombs on their part to take out the SAM's. Then after that they will do their best to take out as many armor units as possible. First and final wave will come in on choppers and A.C.P.'s to overwhelmed the enemy. Hopefully by then, me and the other snipers would have taken out most of the machine gun encampments and nest. If all goes to plan, we would have this base secure before the end of the day.

Attack was to commence at 14:00's on the dot. The easy part was using the laser guidance boxes that we all had on hand. It basically emits a red laser that looks like small dot. Me and Low-Light along with twenty other snipers would paint the SAM's at hand. I check my watch only to notice that's it's thirty seconds till 14:00 hours. The X-30's I heard so much about are really fast and stealthy planes that could dodge any radar systems. After thirty seconds passed that's when I saw some small flashes of light before the impact explosion. These precision bombs were awesome. Nothing was left, not even the poor saps that had to be there manning those things.

My only comfort for them was, that they didn't felt any pain or suffering. Yet once all the SAM's were taken out alarms were going off to alert Cobra that they were under attack. I see their troopers scrambling to their perspective positions. My special instinct told my body to wait, until the time was right. After all I was given first crack before anyone could fire their weapons.

Just after a minute or two more explosions in the north west and east could be heard. Again, my instincts focus was on the first target at hand. It was a cobra trooper climbing up his ladder to get to his firing position. Once I see him cock his machine gun, that's when my instinct told me to fire. One shot zipping out of the suppressor and zipping through the air till it lands dead on its target. One shot in between the eyes on the forehead. Or at least that is where I think it hits, since these Cobra troopers tend to wear tinted visors over their heads.

After my shot was taken, everyone was opening up. Everyone was taking out gunners and any stragglers. As for me, my instinct told me to take it easy and shoot every minute and a half so I don't over heat my suppressor.

It wasn't long till the APC's and choppers started to come into the hot zone. Once that occurred our orders changed to provide covering fire so our guys could land safely and get into position to take these snakes down. My instinct was really concentrated at the job at hand, but my conscious was just as worry as ever about Strike and my friends down there. I can only hope for the best and perform my duty admirably to ensure their success. So, I continue with taking out any potential threats in the area.

It's been hours now and Cobra still hasn't let up at all. They were really hell bent on keeping this refinery and the oil wells. I alone have already gone through eighty rounds on my M110. Since I was partnered with Low-Light, he covered for me as I went to get more ammunition from our reserve near some of the ACP's. I also made good use to change out my suppressors.

When I came back with more ammo for everyone, I was order by Low-Light to prepare and join the rest of the Joe's near the perimeter to secure the refinery. Basically, the rest of the snipers would cover the approach, while me and the rest were going to do some old fashion street fighting throughout the refinery. We were going to take out the enemy section by section. When I got the news, I switched out to my ACR. I had twenty mags for it just in case.

Yet by the time I got there pretty much everyone was already on the move. The only one's left for me to partner with was Gung Ho and Grunt. Basically, we were charged with providing relief to any Joe's in the area with support fire. I never really met the Gung ho personally, but from what I was told the guy was really one those charge in types with overwhelming fire power. I mean the dude usually carried one of those m60e4's with a grenade launcher attachment.

I tried it once carrying that type of weapon, and boy I can tell you its heavy and loud. But all matters aside we had a job to do. I pretty much just followed him in the middle, while Grunt took the rear. For the most part we had our fair share of the action. It wasn't just firing blindly at the enemy, there was strategy involved.

For instance, Gung ho being Gung ho, would provide covering fire to pin down the snakes, while me and Grunt would out flank them and take them out. We did this quiet a bit, as we started to progress to the next section of the refinery.

It wasn't long till we got a garble message from some Joes' that needed help, as they were pin down by the enemy. We took the call as we started to make our way to them. We made it rather quickly, till the radio chatter got a bit clearer.

It turned out to be Strike and her team that was pinned down. They were running out of ammo, while a couple of people were wounded. In an instant I volunteered myself to go help out Strike and get the wounded taken care of. Gung Ho at first looked at me thinking that I was just being foolishly brave. Yet he just nodded to me and said, "alright Reaper if you can do it, we'll cover you."

As we kept getting closer and closer, things started to get hairier out here. The enemy was everywhere. They had almost a 360-degree vantage point on us three. It was hell getting through it all. I myself had my ACR set on semi-automatic so I can conserver ammo. My instincts motto was one shot one kill. I couldn't say the same for Grunt or Gung Ho, since they tend to use three round burst fire from their weapons.

We were practically within a hundred yards from our destination. I could see Strike along with Tunnel Rat and Lady Jaye doing their best to repel the enemy. Next Gung Ho relayed a message through his com to Strike that they were within a hundred yards and to be on a look out.

Next, I got the signal from Gung Ho for the both of us to hang close and cover each other's backs. Once Gung ho gave the all clear we were sprinting to Strike's position. To me it was blur as bullets were whizzing on by. But my attention was drawn elsewhere when I heard a yelling of pain from one of my comrades.

Both me and Gung ho stopped in our tracks only to look back at about twenty feet behind us when we saw Grunt on the ground limping and hoping on one leg. Again, my instincts took over as they spotted the culprit hiding behind a small boulder. I took him out rather quickly. While Gung ho grab on to Grunt to get him into cover.

The situation went from bad to worse, since now Grunt was wounded. He took a couple of shots to his right calf and shoulder. The medic part of me took over as I went took work on stopping the bleeding and patching up his wounds. While Gung ho took a defensive position to watch our backs

Grunt was breathing fast and a bit excited to what happen to him. I really needed him to calm down so I can work fast. "Grunt I really need you to calm down ok?"

"Awe man I never been shot up like this before, good god it burns."

"Grunt look me at ok, its not that bad. I just need you to be still and relaxed, while I patch you up."

"Alright Reap just don't hurt me ok."

"I won't."

I use a little bit of water to wash it bit to see if he has any bullets lodged into him. I sigh in relief seeing that his bullet wounds did have an exit wound. So, it was safe to say that they were no bullets lodged into him. I quickly used some blood clotting enzymes and applied enough pressure to get the bleeding to stop I bandaged him up good and tight while writing a few things down for Lifeline on his bandages.

Next, I gave Grunt the option to the numb the pain with morphine, or a regular non-drowsy pain shot. He chose the non-drowsy pain shot, so that in some way he could still be aware and help out to an extant in the fight. Yet I was having none of that. Instead I asked Gung Ho to take him back to the aid station.

He did look a bit concern in thinking that I was trying to be a hero, but I assured him that I was just doing my job. Gung ho just nodded back to me as grabbed on to Grunt and headed back. As for me I packed up my med kit, and ready my ACR to get to Strikes position.

The fighting was so intense all around me. Cobra wasn't really letting up at all. It was literally an all or nothing fight. Only the one of us was coming up on top. It was us or them. As I kept fighting on, I made sure to check up on my ammo count. I only went through four mags out of twenty. So, I had plenty of ammo. It wasn't long now till I came close to Strikes position. From the looks of it she was pin down in a fox hole I suppose. She was the only one returning fire to those snakes.

I just hoped that Lady Jaye and Tunnel Rat with her are not too seriously injured. I tried to make some contact with Strike via on our com's, but it was no use. Either her radio was damaged or the mountains around us interfered with the signal. So, I ducked into some cover behind some pipes, and picked up a small rock and chucked it over to hit Strike's helmet.

It worked really well since she immediately turned her head around to see who did that. Only when she saw me in the distance, I see some relief on her face. She yells out to me to get over to her. Within that small moment everything seemed to die down a bit. I start to head over to her in a semi sprint. As she got out of her fox hole.

Only for my eyes to widen in shock, as I see a pair of Cobra troopers about to take Strike out, as they came out of their hiding spots. I started to yell to her to get back into her hole. I quickly aim my rifle up as I was running to take these guys out.

It was as if time was at a standstill as Strike looked over her shoulder slowly to see what's up. Yet when she turned around that's when she felt some pressure near her shoulder. She was oblivious as to what had happened. The only thing she saw next was a blinding flash as it threw her back.

Yet to Mark he yelled in utter horror seeing Strike getting wounded, while taking a percussion grenade. I literally whence at the amount of punishment that she took. Yet I got out of those thoughts quick as I let my instinct deal with these snakes. I'm cursing like a sailor at them. As I made dame sure they were dead.

But the fight was far from over. I jumped into Strike's fox hole while quickly dragging her back into the safety of the hole. I take quick notice as to my surroundings. It was what I feared the most, seeing my friends in terrible shape.

Both Lady Jaye and Tunnel Rat where incapacitated. I quickly checked for their pulse's. To my relief they both had a fairly strong one. they were alive but injured none the less. Before I could check for Strikes, more bullets were whizzing and hitting near me.

It didn't take long for my instinct to follow through in bringing these assholes down. I was popping off rounds every three seconds. My instinct was aiming, while picking targets out as fast as it can. In a span of twenty minutes I had this section cleared of activity.

Next, I started to call for some emergency evac on my com's hoping that I was able to get through to anyone. I tried at least ten times, while I started to get my med kit out ready to deal with the wounded. By the eleventh time someone had pick up.

It was Duke on the other line. "Go ahead Reaper what's your status."

"I've got wounded Joe's that need an immediate evac."

"Sorry Reaper but evac is not possible, the area is still too hot. I'll send some back up."

"Copy that Duke, just send a couple of gurneys and some ammo, that should cover it."

"Roger, it's on its way."

Once, that's was taken care of, I got to work on patching up Sergeant Jaye and Tunnel Rat. At the same time, I would peek out a bit to see if any more snakes showed up. If any did, I hope they take a good long look at their own hoping that they would think twice about come my way.

Luckily for me activity was at a minimum. I quickly got started on Sergeant Jaye first. She was semi-conscious seeing me while trying to give me a nice smile. She took a good couple of shots to both of her legs. Nothing serious other than some really nasty flesh wounds. As for Tunnel Rat he took a good solid hit on the side of his torso. Again, nothing vital. For the most part he was really out of it.

Finally, I was about to start on to Strike, as I see her moaning a bit. Her wounds were the most serious. Mostly she took a clean hit on her shoulder near the collar bone area. She was losing quite a bit of blood. I tried not to get too emotional about it, since that doesn't help anyone.

As I working on stopping the bleeding, that's when my back up was calling to me on my com link. Well that was fast as I thought to myself. At this point I was really happy to see anyone. As promise Duke send me six green shirts. I ordered them quickly to take Lady Jaye and Tunnel Rat back to the aid station. They did as they were told no questions asked.

As for me I continue working on stabilizing Strike. Her pulse was a bit weak, but she was still alive. Stopping the bleeding was my first priority. I used some special blood clotting enzymes and tried to give her an adrenaline shot to keep her awake. Again, she was moaning in pain. I see her looking towards me with her tired eyes.

"Reap…is that you?"

"It's me Strike, I really need you to stay awake ok."

"Unnn…. I'm…sooo, tired right now."

"I know Strike, but please do this for me." Again, I see her about to slip into forever rest. I tired to nudged her awake and give her slight slaps to her face, but nothing was working. "Strike…Strike wake up…wake up."

I can't let her go to sleep, she might slip into a coma. I was getting nervous and feeling helpless at the same time. I mean I made a promise to her little brother that I would keep her safe and sound to bring her back home to him.

So, as a last-ditch effort, I did the most unconventional thing to get her awake. I gave Strike a deep and passionate kiss on her lips hoping she could feel it. I clasp my hands to both sides of her head, while I close my eyes leaning in for it. In my mind I was really hoping it would work.

As for Strike she was nearly out of it. Feeling really tried and drowsy wanting to take a nice long nap. This mission as awesome as it was to her, was also the most taxing it could be for her. That is until she felt something swimming in her mouth as if it was searching for something. The feeling was rather foreign to her, as her eyes started to slowly open to see what it was in her curiosity.

Only then her eyes started to widen in shock and awe as she saw Mark giving her a kiss for the first time ever. Strike held in her own gasp, as she wanted the moment to last forever. For some this would seem crazy as this wasn't the most romantic setting to do this. After all we are in war zone, but that didn't matter to her. What matter is that Mark has finally started to share his feelings to her, and she wanted to do the same.

Her instincts told her to wrap her arms around him to get him closer to her. Yet when she tried to move her left arm it was hindered from pain, that she let out a grunting yelp from her lips. It was enough of a distraction, that Mark released his embrace from me. I was pissed with myself after that, as Strike thought.

I see Mark looking at me with some slight happiness from his eyes. Before mark could talk, I beat him to it. "Mark, what was that for," Strike asked a bit surprisingly.

"I had to keep you awake somehow. But I also love you Strike. And I'm never going to let you slip away form me. So please stay awake for me?"

"Oohhh I love you too," as Strike lifted her right hand to caress the side of his face gently. "I'll be awake as long as you want me to."

"That's great Strike, now put your right arm around my shoulders and hang on tight. I'm going to get you out of here." Strike did as Mark asked, as he held on to her bridal style.

For Mark however, it was bit changeling since, she was a bit hefty do to amount of gear she was carrying, including her FN-SCAR. But he brushed that aside, as he was on a mission to get her out of harms way. Before he left, he take's a peek out of his hole to make sure the coast was clear. When Mark was satisfied that's, when he started to get Strike the hell out of there.

He was hurrying as fast as he could back to the refinery entrance. As soon as he got there that's when he saw Lifeline near the front office working on the wounded at hand. Near them was also a make shift C.P.

Things looked pretty hectic, with the com's going off and everyone hurrying about to bring this fight to an end. When I showed up with Strike in tow, I didn't really have to say anything, as a medic nearby saw me and decided to assist me. It also alerted Lifeline who there as well.

I was about to offer my help to him, when instead Beach Head came to me with more orders. I basically had to go with him, to continue to flush out Cobra and finish this fight. After a couple more hours, we finally secured the last refinery here in Saudi Arabia. We've been fighting for six hours straight. It was tough and hard, but we won in the end.

After all that, we had to stay until Allied forces along with the Saudi troopers were able to secure it. It took another couple of hours. Next our drop ships came on by to take our equipment, gear, and personnel back to our forward base near the capital.

From there we were giving some chow, a shower, and a chance to a take a breather for a day or so. But for me I was more interested in checking how Strike was doing. Our wounded was there along with us. So, I ate a little bit of food and decided to pass on the shower, as I went straight to medical. For the most part my weapons were still attached to me. Because normally we weren't allowed to carry them inside a sterile medical area.

Yet no one seemed to mind. The only difference to me was that there was so many wounded Joe's. A lot of my friends were in here. I shook the thoughts to the back of my head and looked for Lifeline to offer my help. He reluctantly agrees as he led me to Lady Jaye on a gurney. Basically, I was to change her bandages and maybe give her a pain shot of morphine or a regular one.

I looked over to her noticing that she was resting. As I started to work on them, I was more focus on trying to find Strike in here, that I didn't realize that I was causing some discomfort to Lady Jaye. I only knew of this when she was grunting a bit out loud saying, "hey watch it greenie."

Only when Lady Jaye looked up she noticed that it was Reaper. "Oh, I'm sorry Reap, I didn't know it was you."

"It's ok Sargent, it's my fault." "I was a bit preoccupied."

"Hey Reap you got a minute?"

"I'm all ears Sergeant."

"Thanks for saving my life today."

"I was just doing my job."

Lady Jaye sat herself up a bit to watch Reap change out her bandages. She looks over him with some curiosity, only to notice the worry look on his face. "You ok Reap?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well you look like you could use a hot meal and a bunk."

"I'm ok Jaye," as Mark was looking to her for a short moment then getting back to work on her wounds.

Again, she notices that Reap is looking all around the medical area, as if he was looking for someone. Then it dawned on her that maybe he was looking for Strike. "Hey Reap?"

"Don't worry Jaye I'm almost done."

"It's not that Reap. I know you're looking for Strike. She should be at the other end of medical bay in the back you can't miss it."

"Thanks Sergeant."

"Hey don't worry about her too much, she's a strong gal."

"Yeah, I know it's just that she had a pretty nasty wound. Oh, one more thing, would you like some morphine or a non-drowsy pain shot?"

" Hmm, let's see do I want to be wide awake on the ride home?" Or do I want to trip out riding on a magic carpet ride not feeling a thing? "" Now that's a conundrum," Jaye said a bit sarcastically. Of course, to her, Reap didn't seem to entirely get the joke. She sighs a bit to herself while saying, "just give me the morphine shot." Reap just preps the needle while sterilizing the area to inject the morphine into Lady Jaye in a few minutes. He pats the top of her head while encouraging her to take easy, as he bided ado to her.

Jaye was about lie back down and take it easy so the morphine could do its work. But before she allowed that, she had to get someone to keep an eye on Reap. Luckily for her Jinx was passing on by holding some medical supplies. She got her attention by chucking an empty shell casing in her direction.

It worked non the less as she started to make her way over to her, to see what's up. "You ok Jaye," Jinx asked?

"I'll say this fast, before the morphine kicks in. I need a favor from you."

"Oh really, a favor as Jinx smile."

"If its not too much trouble for you could you maybe see to it that Reap gets a hot meal and some shut eye, he really looks out of it. Normally Strike would be the one doing this, but she's in here too."

"I know Jaye, I can see Reap looking over her with concern. But hey its not a problem, I see to it ok."

"Thanks Jinx."

Jinx just nodded back to her as she picked up the medical supplies and went on her way. As for Reap he finally made to Strike's gurney. He looked over to her as she was resting peacefully. He picks up her chart and read it silently. It basically said that Strike was going to undergo surgery to remove a bullet in her shoulder. But before all that she getting some much-needed blood and plasma to replenish what she had lost earlier today.

He looked over her again, trying not to cry. Thinking that he had let her down. He was caressing the side of her face, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Reap she's in good hands," Jinx said calmly. "She will surely recover from all this and be back to old self in no time."" Now why don't you come along with me ok."

Reap wanted to say no and stick to his guns and stay to keep watch over Strike. Yet he knew better than to question a high-ranking Joe like Jinx. So, he followed her out of medical area near some tables in the next room. He sees her unpacking an MRE for the both of them. As it cooked I could tell from the smell that it was spaghetti and meat sauce.

It was no question to him that mostly likely Sergeant Jaye put Jinx up to get me to eat something. Crap I really need to work on hiding it better from others. But as soon as the meal was ready she handed me a fork motioning for me to get eating.

I guess in Jinx's case she wanted to make sure that I was ok, as she watched me eat. Normally I would have said something to say, but I was just too dame tired. So, I just continue to eat silently. Hopefully when I get done, I could go back next door to keep an eye on Strike. Yet that also wasn't meant to be, as Jinx grabbed on to my hand and dragged me to follow her once again.

As if I was some small child that needed to be watched over. It wasn't long till she led me to a vacant cot. All she told me to do was to go to sleep. Again, I chose not to argue with her as I started to lay my weapons near me.

I lied down there in the semi darkness looking up to the ceiling of my own store closet. There was a night light in the room, so it wasn't completely dark. As I laid here as I tried not to think about anything. Instead, I pulled out from my dry pouch near my belt a small memento from a special kid that I got knew a few months back.

It was Alla's tiny brown bear that fit the palm of my band. I looked at it with its small beady eyes and stitched face as I ran my naked finger tips around it. I gave a small smile to myself thinking of the good times I had with her. Yet the darkness and tiredness started to get to me as I slowly started to fall asleep with it near my chest.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Shoo got another chappy for all you readers out there be sure to read and write a review if you want.**_

Chapter 45

Awe man it is so beautiful outside today. I couldn't ask for anything more than a perfect day like today. It's sunny with some clouds in the bright blue sky. It's warm but not too hot. After all the wind does help. And all I could smell is the salt of the ocean. I sat here in my cabana overlooking the ocean in front of me. To my right was a cocktail drink and some bottle water.

Yet I felt a yearning inside me to go on ahead and take a dip into the water from the beach. Awe man I missed the beach so much. I was about to get up when all of a sudden, I hear someone calling to me. I looked over my shoulder only to see no one. I just ignored it and was about to get up till I felt a hard nudge on my shoulder. Again, I hear my name being called again. The weird thing was that the nudge felt like it came from the front of me. It wasn't long till someone was shaking me from my shoulders calling my name as everything started to fade around me into darkness.

That's when I woke up for real. My eyes were getting use to the darkness as I see a silhouette of someone stand near me. "You awake now Reap."

"Nngg…, just give me a second I said out loud."" Who said that?"

"What did you forget me already Reap?"

"Well it would help if I had some light in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that here let me turn it on for you."

Of course, my eyes had to refocus again when the bright lights came on. In front of me was Jinx. "Oh, hey Jinx, um what do you need?"

"Just for you to get your gear, we are shipping out tonight."

"Tonight? How long was I out?"

"About four hours, it's now 0200."

Again, I tried to shake the cob webs from my head. Man, that was such a good dream too. But then as I regain my surroundings, reality started to sink in. Yep were still in Saudi Arabia. Then Strike comes into my mind all of sudden. "Wait what about the wounded Jinx?"

"Which is why I'm here Reap. You, me and every available hand are going to help load up the wounded on the first plane. The second is for us and any equipment. The third, fourth and fifth planes are for our armor, green shirts, any munitions."

"I see Jinx, let's get moving." Jinx just smiled to me as she placed a hand on my shoulder in much approval, as we left.

For the most part loading up the wounded wasn't that much time consuming as I thought. It basically came down to move them carefully and strap them down. But there were a lot of wounded Joe's and green shirts. I got to see Strike again, only she was fast asleep. Poor girl, she must have been very exhausted. I couldn't dwell on it too much since we all had a job to do.

Next plane came to stowing our gear. Which again didn't take long. No, the only thing that took its time was loading up armor and equipment. That was a challenge on its own. We basically load them up one at a time, while securing them with heavy duty chains. Of course, we made sure that all guns were unloaded and no rounds were chambered in.

It took a few hours to load that stuff up as well. I mean we were airborne close to 0700. By then everyone was pretty dame out of it. So, sleeping was coming very easily to some of us. The only thing was that in the plane that I was on along with the Joe's was that it was rather spacious. To put it in perspective we had a hundred Joe's at the start of this mission. Only forty of us was on this plane, that wasn't wounded. No KIA's this time around, which was lucky considering the fact that most of them got some nasty wounds from Cobra.

I had nothing but utter contempt for those assholes, as I sat here we a stern face looking towards the floor on this plane. I just sat here with my elbows to my knees, not thinking at all.

Yet right across from Reaper, is Cover girl and Jinx. They were sitting only one seat apart from each other. Cover girl herself was really out of it as well. Stretching herself out to get the final kinks from her body as she was about to fall asleep. That is until she looked up at the last second, only to notice Reaper with his stern look.

Again, Cover girl was about to shake it off and go to sleep. Only that it kept nagging her about Reap's concern face. Man, what's wrong with Reap, Covergirl thought to herself. I know its none of my business, but maybe I should let Jinx know about it. Since he does take a few lessons from her to relax I think.

Cover girl then looks over to Jinx. Hmm…I only hope that she just dozed off a second ago. She gives Jinx a good nudge or two to get her awake. Jinx looks over to Cover girl tiredly saying, "hmm what is it Cover girl?"

"Oh, nothing too serious, I hope. I'm just a bit worried about Reap over there."

"Why what do you mean," as Jinx started to look over to Reap? "Oh, I see what you mean." Jinx sighs a bit to herself seeing Reap with that look like that. She then turns her attention to Cover girl. "Hey don't worry about it ok just gets some rest, I'll handle it." Cover girl just nods in approval as she too was falling asleep.

Again, Jinx sighs a bit to herself as she looked up again seeing Reap with his disconcerting look. She quickly unstraps herself from her seat and slowly and carefully stood up. Even in mid flight walking inside a plane could be unpredictable, especially from turbulence. So, she made use of loose hanging packing straps to get herself to other side of the plane where Reap is sitting.

To her surprise, Reap hasn't even notice her presence yet. She was practically standing in front of him. So, to get his attention, Jinx lightly taps her foot on to Reap's. It worked well to her satisfaction as Reap looked up to her. "You mind if I join you," Jinx said happily.

Mark quickly got out of his train of thought, when Jinx tapped on his foot. He then nodded no to Jinx. This was a rather weird surprise even for him. I mean shouldn't she be sleeping right about now.

Jinx quickly sits right next to Reap. It was a nice secluded spot since the next Joe over to them was four to five seats down in either direction. Yet as soon as she sat down, she sees Reap to continue to bend over to rest his elbows on to his knees thinking in deep thought.

"Burning the midnight oil, I presume" Jinx said playfully. Of course, to her Reap's response was less than receptive to her. Instead all she hears is a slight grunt from him in response. She frowns a bit hoping that everything is ok. I bet he's just worried about Strike and his friends, Jinx thought to herself. Jinx then places her hand on Reap's back side rubbing it in a circular motion, hoping that it'll relax him a bit and coax him to open up to her. "Whatever is bothering you Reap, you know you should never hold it in."" I'm always here incase you need to talk." She waited a minute or two hoping he would say something. When it felt to her that Reap wasn't going to open up jinx was going to leave him be. That is till she heard a soft voice from him.

"I'm just a bit worried about Strike and the others."

Jinx looks over to Reap once again thinking of the right words to say to him. "It's ok to be worried about Strike and everyone else."" But you should be confident that they are in the best of care."

"I just wish we could just talk out our differences with Cobra, but even I'm a fool for thinking that. They won't stop will they."

"I wish it too that we could try and talk it out myself. But its just that they can't be reasoned with. They have to be stopped, otherwise innocent people will get hurt, Jinx added." Mark continued to slump over getting more depressed about the situation, when he added a few more words. "I think I'm doomed to do this forever Jinx."

"Hey come on Reap you can't think like that. You got think more positive. And for starters, why don't you get some shut eye for now. Trust me you'll feel a lot better when you're rested."

Mark just nodded in response as he leaned back ready to get some sleep. Yet when Jinx was about to get up to go back to her seat, Mark requested something from her. "Hey Jinx."

"Yes, Reap what is it?"

"You think you just stay here for a little while longer?" Jinx just smiled to him, while nodding to him.

It wasn't long now till Reap started to catch some zzz. Jinx as well was dozing off too but only for a short moment. She was interrupted when she felt a small thud on her left shoulder. She looked over only to see Reap resting his head on to hers. Now I know why Reap wanted me to stay put, so I could be his pillow so to speak, as Jinx mutters to herself.

Twenty hours pass on by and the Joe's are still stuck in mid flight back to the pit. Usually on long flights like these, they would often be given a snack, a chance to stretch their legs, and a bath room break. Of course, this was no pleasure cruise for them, but being stuck on a plane for twelve hours or more would make anyone a bit cranky.

For the most part everyone would wake at certain time during the flight via from a vibrating watch. It works just like clockwork for everyone as the Joe's started to awake from their slumber. Jinx herself was waking up slowly but surely. Oddly enough she didn't feel Reap's head on her shoulder as he did before hours ago. Instinctively she looks down the plane thinking that he might have gotten up earlier. Yet when she turned her head slightly to the center, that's when she saw Reap.

Only something was different. To her he looked like he was doing some sort of strange exercise to get his blood flowing. But looking at him a bit more deeply, she smiled to him. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was meditating in his own unique way. Reap was dancing.

Jinx looked over to her left and her right to see if anyone around her notice the spectacle before her. Not surprisingly to her some Joe's were looking at Reap with a curious and strange eye to him. In fact, she saw Duke coming near to Reap trying to get his attention to see what's up. She knew she had to intervene, since Reap was in a state of complete Zen.

In an instant she waves off to Duke to get his attention. "Stand Fast Duke, Reap is ok."

"Are you sure about that Jinx? Because he looks to me that he might have a screw loose."

"Its quite alright Duke, Reap is meditating."

"Meditating? I thought meditation was for people siting cross legged and humming."

"Well actually Duke meditation can take many forms. In Reap's case his Zen form happens to be dancing. I assure you he is quite alright. It may seem a bit chaotic to you, but if you look closely to Reap especially at his eyes, you can see that he's in his own Zen like state."

All right, well if ever comes to just make sure he eats his sandwich ration and gets more rest in. We won't be due for another eight hours or so."

"Will do Duke." And just like that Duke takes off to other side to inform any of the Joe's who might be curious with explanations in tow.

It didn't take long for Reap to stop and go back to his seat dead ass tried. Of course, with Jinx's ever so watchful eye she made sure he ate his ration before then.

After twenty-four hours had pass the Joe's had finally made it back to the pit. It was 21:00 hours on the dot when they touched down. Feeling refreshed with plenty rest and some food in his tummy, Reap was ready to go at a moments notice.

His first task other than getting his gear down, was to help out with Lifeline and the other medics to get the wounded down and into medical Asap. Priority cases were first and foremost, since they had to be prep for surgery. Mark knew well that Strike was going to be one of those who were on that list. So, he made dame sure that he got to her first.

And just like before Strike was resting comfortably. She looked much better that previously before when she was wounded and losing blood. Deep in his heart he wanted to stay and help out any way he could, but duty calls for extra help like him. For the next five hours he was putting up equipment and tanks. By the time he was through it was already 0200. Again, he wanted to go to medical to help out Strike, but was over taken by his own weariness.

Naturally Jinx was there to make sure he got to bed first and foremost. It didn't take long till Mark started to catch some zzz's yet again. After a few more hours pass on by Mark once again was feeling fully rested again only after five hours of sleep.

He got up quick and quietly hoping he wouldn't wake up his roommate Dusty. Yet he didn't have to worry about that either. Mainly because Dusty was also included in wounded list. From what he heard he gotten some flesh wounds on his thigh and shins on his left leg. So, he'll definitely be out for a couple of weeks.

When mark made it to morning mess to get some breakfast, he noticed how empty it was. There was only a hand full of Joe's and green shirts in here. A part of him told him that most likely they were still resting. But the other part told him the harsh fact that a lot of them were in medical getting their wounds treated.

For the first time since he could remember, Mark was alone again. Heck even all of his close friends were in medical. Strike, Lady Jaye, Tunnel Rat, and even Dusty. I just ate in complete silence. I had to figure a way of keeping myself busy and not thinking about my injured friends. So, for starters I head to the recreation room to watch a little bit of day time T.V. it sucked to say the least nothing but soap operas and talk shows.

I just got out an went about for a stroll, which oddly enough took me to medical. This place was packed with a lot of green shirts and some Joe's. I tried to visit some of my friends, but to my dismay they were either resting or where heavily sedated to keep the pain down form their injuries. Seeing Lady Jaye in a loopy way was saddening to me. I couldn't even tell if she knew that I was there. So, I quietly make it to Strikes room.

Just like any other medical room, it has just plain white walls, a t.v., and medical equipment. Just the standard stuff like I.V. drips and heart monitors. I see strike in a medical gown, though near her left shoulder has a rather thick bandage. She was resting very peacefully to say the least. I looked over her chart, as it noted that she had some minor surgery done to remove a bullet or two near her shoulder.

I just pull up a chair and sat down to look over her. Though I looked over her with pity in my eyes, I felt nothing but anger inside me. I wasn't just angry about those Cobra bastards that did this to her, I was angry at myself that I couldn't stop them in time. How can I be hers, if I can't even protect her? I have to be stronger…., NO I will be stronger. If anyone else was in the room right now, they would have seen to new found determination in eyes as I sat here.

That is until I get called on a few times by someone else. "Reap…..Reap….REAP!" I snap out of it and looked up only to Lifeline.

"Uh yeah?"

"You ok Reap?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine it's just that I was thinking about lunch."

"Interesting I suppose. By the way I didn't even notice you came." Before Mark could response, Lifeline adds a few more words. "You don't have worry about Strike too much, she's going to make a full recovery. And before you ask Reap yes, she'll be out for a good while. We gave her some fairly strong sedatives to keep her comfortable."

"Oh, then I guess I should go then?"

"You don't leave Reap. I would actually encourage you to stay. You may not know it but often patients do often feel the presence others around them. You can sort of say that it gives them comfort when friends are around."

"Well if you want me to then. By the way is there anything you need help with?"

"Now Reap, you know very well you're on mandatory crew rest. So, my answer is no however you could visit with some others to make them feel a bit better."

"Sure, um I'll do that." Lifeline just smiled to Reap and left to go and do his rounds for patient checkups.

I looked over to Strike yet again caressing a side of her head. "Don't worry Strike I'll make it right."" I won't leave your side." Sigh, man what should I say to her now. Crap I can't even think of anything to say to her. I sat back in my chair thinking. I looked around thinking if I should watch some T.V., then after watching some random commercial about a supermarket, that's when it hit me. I looked all around Strikes room, thinking how bland it is in here. I mean its four white walls, a steel door, and meager furniture. Maybe if I add some color then, it could really bring some good warm vibes in here. That even Strike could feel.

I get up quick and let Strike know that I'll be back soon. I head out to the motor pool and garages to requisition myself a VAMP. At first Foster and Phillips were apprehensive about it but relented after I was going pull rank on them. Even though we are the same rank of P.F.C., being a Joe has more pull than what a green shirt would have. I didn't go too far off base, since I stayed within mile incase someone was keeping tabs on me.

After I disembark from the VAMP, I look over the desert before me. As harsh as it is, it also has its own beauty to it. I smiled a bit looking the desert and its natural plant life. I ready my standard issue knife and went to work on gathering as many wild flowers from the plants. I practically picked the entire rainbow of flowers. I worked for a good solid four hours. When I was satisfied of what I got I head back in no time. I skipped lunch and went right to work on making some bouquets of wild flowers to add color not only to Strikes room, but to every injured Joe and green shirt in medical. As for my make shift vase, I used old empty cans of spam. Personally, I never like the stuff, but a lot the older Joe's would inhale the stuff.

Again, it took me another few hours to get the arrangements down. When I was ready, I started to head down to medical with the flowers in tow. Yet once I came in, Lifeline was there to stop me. "What do you got there in the box Reap?"

"Well…um…, I was sort of thinking about what you said about keeping company and all. And I was thinking that maybe if there was also some color added in, it would help the injured with a brighter day I suppose. So, I made some flower arrangements to give to the wounded."

At first, I looked over Lifeline seeing how serious he usually is in medical. And I was fairly certain that I was going to get a good scolding, for bringing something from the outside, in a sterilized environment. Yet when he came over and looked into my box, he smiled to me. "Ah I see then, well I don't see a problem in that at all. Go on cheer up the wounded if you must." I just nodded to him and went about my deliveries.

For the most part it went without a hitch with my flower deliveries. I mean most of the green shirts and Joe's were still out of it. That is until I reached to Sergeant Jaye's room. I looked over her since she looked like she was still out of it. I quickly placed her flowers on her night stand and was about to leave. Till I felt I tug on my left wrist.

"You're not even going to say hello to me Reap?" I turned around looking at a mischievous smile from her.

"Hmm, so you were playing possum with me Sergeant?"

"I just wanted to see what you got me, and from the looks of it, it's flowers. Awe…how thoughtful of you Reap."

I put down my box and pulled up a chair next to Lady Jaye. "So are you feeling a little bit better today."

"I'm doing ok, it's just couple of flesh wounds. Doc says that I should be out of here in a week or so. So, have you heard from Strike," Jaye asked in a concern tone?

"She got of surgery seven hours ago. She hasn't wakened up yet, but Lifeline says that she'll be ok."

"Hey don't you worry Reap, Strikes a tough gal."

"I like to think that, but she was losing a lot of blood when I was trying to patch her up."

Lady Jaye took some pity on Reap as she tries to ease him up resting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't lose hope Reap, she'll pull through."

Just then the door opened up, I didn't look up myself since I'm fairly certain that's Lifeline was coming in to do his rounds. That is until I heard a much different voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lady Jaye I didn't realize that you had company," Flint explained. I looked up only to notice Flint had came in. In an instant I stood up.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not interrupting us."

"Reaper, just call me Flint that's all."

"I'm sorry,..um I think I should go," Mark said in haste. "I'm sure you two got a lot of catching up to do."

"Hey you don't have to leave, you can stay and give me some company," Lady Jaye insisted.

"No that's quite all right I still got to make my deliveries." And with that Mark made it out the door before Jaye could protest some more.

She then looks over to Flint saying, "now why did you have to go and scare off Reap like that."

"Well nice to see you too Jaye. So, how's my gal doing?"

Again, Jaye crossing he'r arms pretending to be disinterested saying, "I'm still waiting for that apology."

Flint just rolled his eye's adding, "alright I'll take you to dinner as soon as you get out of medical."

Jaye then looked over Flint with a nice smile. "Now's that's much better, come on over here you big lug." Before Flint could take a seat, he notices and admire the spam can of flowers next to Jaye.

"Huh flowers, were did you get these?"

"It was from Reap," Jaye said happily.

"He's really a good kid," Flint said with approval.

"Yeah he really is such a good boy Jaye added."

A little bit of time passed once I left Lady Jaye's room as I continued with my flower deliveries. It wasn't long now till I reached my final destination, Strike's room. I came in hoping that she would be awake by now, alas she was not. Such a sleepy head I thought. I mean she's been out for more than 24 hours. I sigh a bit to myself, yet I still set her flower arrangement near her. I had many colors of reds, yellows and even violets. I sit here for a good while keeping an eye on her. That is until I get a rumble in my tummy.

I checked my watch only to realize that it's 19:00 hours. Crap I didn't realize that I've worked myself all the way to dinner time. "I'll be right back Strike ok," I said out loud to her. I literally went and had a quick dinner of salad and meat loaf. I also snuck out a delicious brownie. It wasn't for me to nosh on, but rather for Strike. After all they are her favorite.

I was hoping to use it to coax her to get her awake. However, when I arrived to her room, Lifeline was setting up an extra IV needle for her. He noticed me instantly as I came in. So, I asked him what it was that he was setting up. "What are you doing Lifeline, what is that?"

"Good evening Reap. By the way the flowers are a huge hit amongst the Joes. So good job on your part. But to answer your question Reap, I just setting up a nutrient IV for Strike. She's been out for nearly 30 hours without any source of nourishment. So, this drip should sustain her, till she comes through."

"Oh," I said with some disappointment in my voice.

"Hey don't get depressed on me Reap, Strike will come to in no time. Now go on an take a seat ok."

I did as Lifeline asked of me, while he finished setting up the IV drip. As soon as he left I took out the brownie and placed it near Strike. Well so much for trying to get her awake by brownie scent. I continue to look over to Strike while touching her hands and hair. She had such a warm touch, even though she is still out of it. As for her hair. I started to tuck some of the loose strands behind her ears. I sat her looking over her, like a watchful hawk or dog. Till I started to succumb to my weariness.

Later on, during the night itself Lifeline was doing his rounds to check up on his patients. Armed with a clip board and a small flash light, he would often check off on the patients at hand, for all that medical jargon that most couldn't get.

Needless to say, he was still very prompt and quiet as he went about, after all it's 03:00 here in the pit. He came in quietly to Strike's room, since she was still fast asleep, while Reaper was dozed off as well. He checked off on his clip board the various things that he checks, blood pressure, heart rate, and any other vital signs.

As soon as he was satisfied Lifeline was about to leave, till he heard a faint moan. He turns around instantly as he notices, that the moan came from Strike. He watched her carefully as she started to come to. Lifeline watched Strike as she tried to move her left arm only for her to notice that it was hindered a bit due to her bandages near her shoulder. However, it didn't stop her from using her right arm to move the sheets and blanket from her body. He sees Strike rubbing her eyes as she was trying to get use to the lights in her room.

And at that moment that's when Strike looked up and noticed Lifeline. She smiled to him as he gave her a smile back to her. She was about to say hello, when instead she saw Lifeline holding up the universal sign to be quiet. Strike looked a Lifeline with a bit of a puzzled look on her face. Yet she got her answered soon enough when she saw Lifeline pointing to her right. Strike just turns her head towards the right to see what Lifeline is pointing at.

In that moment she wanted to say awe, instead she held it inside as she saw only few feet away from her bed side was Mark. He was sleeping in a chair, that looked a bit uncomfortable. Strike so desperately wanted to pat him on the side of his head, but just couldn't reach. I couldn't believe he stayed at my side the entire time. Strike was a little bit overcome by some tears of happiness. He really is a good guy. The other thing that caught her eye was an old can of spam, that had some flowers in it. Strike picked it up with some curiosity. She looked over to Lifeline for an answer, only to get another nod from that it was Mark.

He waited by her side and got her flowers, Strike thought to herself. He is such a sweetie. She really wanted to give him a big hug. Yet to her dismay she was unable to due to her injuries, but also it was late as well. She'll just have to wait for the morning in a few hours. Maybe she could get the drop on him. Yeah Strike was brewing a plan to get Mark good.

After a few hours, morning was about to start. Much like the rest of the Joe's in the pit, Mark was well disciplined enough to wake up on his own. Yet the special issued vibrating watch does help from time to time. Mark slowly gets awake stretching himself out. Luckily, he could sleep late since he and practically all of the Joe's were on crew rest since coming back from their long mission in Saudi Arabia. He peeks over to his watch to let him know that its 07:15. He then get ups to stretch himself even fully.

He then remembers why he's even in the infirmary, as he looked over to Strike with sudden urgency. Hoping that she has finally came to. Yet if wasn't meant to be as he saw her still sleeping. He sighs out loud as if he is losing hope. He bows his head down closing his eye's as if he was praying to her. In a soft voice he begs to Strike. "Please wake up Strike, please let me know that you're alright."

Only in that moment Strike was playing possum with Mark, as she opens one eye to take a peek a him. I got him right where I want him, Strike thought to herself. But also hurries since she is starting to feel guilty for torturing him like this. Strike then lifts her right hand as she cupped Marks chin lifting it up gently. "Mark, what have I told you about keeping that chin up."" No matter how bad things get, always keep your chin up."

When Mark felt his chin being lifted by a warm hand, he thought it was a dream at first. He was bit memorized as Strike spoke to him. It felt as if time was at a standstill. It had to be a dream he thought, until he felt a slight pinch on his chin. He froze for a short moment looking at Strike smiling to him.

She was about to say good morning to Mark. Instead he gave her a tight hug burying his head on her neck. Strike was really taken by surprise by Mark's reaction, even though she felt a little bit of pain from her left shoulder. But she ignored it. So, she patted Mark's head and back with her free right arm. "There…there Mark, it's ok I'm alright." Yet to her Mark really didn't want to give up on the hug. So, Strike did her best to coax him when he is ready.

When Mark finally let's go, he see's Strike eye to eye. And before she could say a word to him again, Mark plants a small kiss on her lips. "What was that for Strike asked."

"Because I missed you."

"Awe I missed you too you big lug." Just then Lifeline came in with an orderly. I wanted to stay some more with Strike, but Lifeline wanted me to get in a shower and some breakfast before I came back. So, I bided strike good bye with a promise of coming to visit her.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 _ **And so the saga continues, please read and drop a review if you want**_

Well it's been a few weeks or so, since I've been here in the infirmary. All I can say that it's the pitts. Oh god I hate it. The smell of every thing sterile to the loads of time of doing nothing but watching t.v. And don't get me started on Lifeline. He's a great guy and all, but even I have my limits when comes to do the checks ups. Sometimes I just want to leave, but he is ever so watching all of us like a hawk. Yet he has been lenient on letting us chit chat with one another. I got to see the rest of my friends in here with me. It gives me a little hope that we all could come together. But the one thing that I'm always looking forward to everyday, is my visits with a special guy. I love him so much as he loves me. He brings me fresh new wild flowers, as well as a few snuck in treats from the mess hall. Oh god I love brownies. Even though they are sugar free, they're still good. After all I got to watch my figure, but I digress.

Yet the really good news for today, is that Lifeline is going to take off these pesky bandages and cast. Finally, I can get the use of my left arm again. It won't happen till a little bit after lunch time. Which in that time I could do a little bit of therapy to get my muscles loose, but also for Mark to come by since he didn't want to miss it. Yet oddly enough it's still much better to get an injury above your waist line. I mean poor Lady Jaye and Dusty. They both had some nasty injures on their legs. Nothing too serious, other than flesh wounds. But still not having the ability to walk and move around really sucks. Especially if you have to use the bathroom.

Yet when I make a visit to the both of them, their spirits really do light up. For the most part we would just shoot the shit and talk about whatever. To me they were always in a happy mood no matter what. I guess Mark had something to do with along those lines as well. I mean I did see the same spam can set up of flowers on their respective credenzas near their beds. But none the less they were both ecstatic to see that my bandages and cast were coming off today, as I was happy for the both of them when they will have their own bandages removed in a couple days so they could recover properly.

Once I was done with my visit, I started to make it back to my room. After all lunch was being served. I think today was meat loaf day. And as always, I ate my lunch watching some day time tv. I wasn't really the type that watch this kind of programing. Yet I ate quickly since I was really looking forward to having my cast and bandages to be remove.

And just like clockwork Lifeline came in to greet me.

"Good afternoon Strike how are you doing."

"I'm doing ok, just a bit anxious to get this pesky cast and bandages off my left shoulder."

"Hmm, very well just give me a few minutes while I get my instruments ready." Strike started to sit up straight on her bed, only to think that maybe Reap is running late or something. But those thoughts went away as soon as She saw him coming on in.

"I didn't miss it did I Reap asked Strike."

"No not at all Lifeline is just getting his equipment ready that's all."

"Well that's good, so are you ready?"

"What kind of question is that Reap of course I'm ready, I 've been ready about a week ago. Aside that, how are you doing today Reap."

"Meh just same old same old I suppose."

Yet to Strike she knew something was up with Reap. To her he seemed to be a bit more preoccupied, if not worried. But then again, he and few others have been working in the pit on a skeleton crew ever sine we got back from Saudi Arabia about month ago. I guess he must be tried I suppose. Which is more the reason for me to get back into action.

"You sure you're ok Reap," Strike asked with a little concern to her voice.

"Yeah Strike I'm fine really, other than just putting in a few hours of extra overtime." Before Strike could continue on with Reap, that's when Lifeline enters the room.

"Ok Strike I'm just about ready to go. Now just relax and be patient, is all that I ask of you. I just got to do this carefully ok." Strike just nodded. Reap stood right by my bed side just watching, till I decided to lay my right hand open to him.

I didn't even have to say anything to Reap. I guess his instincts took over as he held on to my right hand with his left. The first part that came off was the cast, as I see Lifeline use a special machine to cut my cast. While at the same time it vacuums any bits left over. I started to feel the cool air as it tingled a bit. That's good news since I could feel it.

Next came the bandages, as I see Lifeline starting to make a few small cuts. He unravels it slowly and carefully. For a second there he stops as he started to inspect my old wound. "Scaring is at a minimum on both the entrance and exit wound. Alright Strike I know your anxious in wanting to start moving your arm and shoulder. But please take it very slowly. Your muscles at first will be tight and stiff. You got to remember that you haven't use it since you got injured a month or so ago. So just do some small exercises first than work your way up."

"Got it Lifeline, but thanks as well."

"Again, not a problem Strike, Now I'll leave you two as I have more patients to attend to."

"How does it feel Strike?"

"It's a bit stiff, but I think I can manage."

"Well that's great Strike, I guess I'll see you after diner time." Before I could say anything, he was literally walking out on me. Huh that's odd I thought for a split moment. But then I smiled to myself, as I reaffirmed my grip to his left hand.

I instantly strong armed him back to face. He did have a rather surprised look on his face once I did that. With a devilish smile to him I said, "where do you think you're going you big lug."

"Uh is there something wrong or something that you need Strike Mark said, a bit confusingly,"

"Well I do have to give you something."

"Ok, um what is it."

"This, "as Strike used both or her hands to clasp on to his head. Even though she felt some pain from her shoulder, she ignored it. Strike tilted her head while leaning forward as she planted a passionate kiss on to Mark's lips.

To her he felt a bit apprehensive at first, but then he relaxed into it. Just the way she likes it, as she started to wrap her arms around him to latch on him even more. Hopefully this would put him at ease to what ever is bothering him as Strike thought to herself.

Once she felt satisfied, she lets him go, only for Mark to ask her something. "What was that for Strike?"

"Oh, just to make sure you're ok, and maybe to repay for the last time."

"Oh, Strike you know I'm ok, I more worried about you. But I do like the attention. Anyways I still got some duties for today that I should attend to. But after dinner I'll be back to visit you and I'll sneak you a few treats as well."

Later on, in next week or so pretty much every Joe and Green shirt that was wounded from the last mission was out of the infirmary. However due to the type of injuries that most of them sustained, therapy was in order. But we all know that Hawk didn't want us to be grounded for month or so. So, he decided that all of us who are able to move should go under some quick physical therapy to get us mobile again.

And once again some of my friends along with my roomie Lady Jaye are going on a mock patrol, with weapons included of course. Basically, it rolled down to a weekend excursion in the deserts of Arizona. Or a hike in our own back yard. About 40 clicks to the north of us. All I know is that Dusty was pretty excited about it. We were to go in groups of five to ten Joes. Of course, our own medic in the group was Reaper. I was just as happy as a few of my friends were going as well. Tunnel Rat, Dusty, Lady Jaye, Cover girl, Scarlett, and Reaper.

As far as transportation is concern, we were allowed to take a tank if we wanted. So, Cover girl opted for an MBT. Mostly so that we could all fit in and ride up to our deployment area. Or at least we thought we could fit. None the less I didn't mind riding out hanging on in the back of the tank. At least I wasn't alone. Lady Jaye was with me.

For the most part we had a pretty nice conversation of the therapy at hand. "So, you looking forward to doing this as much as Dusty is Strike," Lady Jaye asked?

"Eh I'm ok with it I suppose. I mean we get a weekend all for ourselves from any other officers."

"Yeah well, I just hope Reap doesn't start to baby us around."

"What do you mean by that Jaye," Strike asked with some confusion.

"Uh it's nothing really Jaye said back trying to sound innocent."

"Nothing huh, come on Jaye spill it if you have any intel that you weren't suppose to hear."

"Look Strike it nothing really."

"Come on Jaye spill it."

"All right…all right, it's just that I might have over heard a conversation with Lifeline, Hawk, and Reap. Basically, they order Reap to make sure we don't over extend ourselves and to keep a watchful eye incase we get bit uncomfortable. They basically made him acting chief medical officer over the injured, which us, Tunnel Rat, and Dusty."

"I see, well I don't think he'll be that protective. Besides I'm looking forward to this type stuff all the time and God knows we do need to get back into shape to help everyone out at the pit. Poor Reap has been working overtime since we got back from our last mission. I just hope he doesn't over extend himself either, as Strike started to bow her head down in concern."

Lady Jaye just places her hand on to Strike's shoulder to cheer her up. "Hey don't worry about Reap ok Strike. I know you'll keep a close and caring eye on to him as you always have. And I know he'll do the same. So in a way it sort of balances itself out."

Strike lifted her head and gave a nice smile to her roommate. "Thanks Jaye I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for Strike."

The ride lasted for a good two hours till, we found nice a secluded spot amongst the brush, cactuses, saguaros, and small canyons of the foot hills. All of us disembarked from the tank. For the most part we have enough rations and water for a week, even though we were supposed to be here for the weekend. I guess its better to be a little over prepared in case we run into a crisis I suppose.

As far as command goes Scarlett and Dusty were in charge. But none the less Dusty would have a significate say so since he's the expert out here. First things first which was, to stretch ourselves and exercise prep. It lasted a good hour or so. After that we all loaded up on some water. However, Cover girl was going to stay behind along with her radio man Peterson to keep tabs on the area at hand in case we don't run into any trouble out here.

Of course, before we get started on our early morning hike, we get a pep talk and layout of orders from our squad leaders. "All right Joes by now all of you should know that some of you are on mandatory rehab," as Scarlett reiterate to everyone. "It just boils down to some physical therapy, as for today we are going to do some Pt and some hiking. We'll take it slow at first, then work our way up as usual. As for anything that requires first aid or medical, Reap here is our designated medic. Cover girl will be our eyes and ears incase any intruders are out and about. Till then I'll let Dusty have the floor."

"All right gang as you may know, we are in the Sonoran Desert, Dusty explained. Average day time temp runs anywhere between 104 to 118. And as for the low, yes it can drop to 45 degrees. Before we leave make sure to fill up your camels and reserve canteens. As for todays hike, we are going to head over to those canyons to the north of us. I know they look like small foothills in the distance, but trust me they get bigger along the way. The target distance today is 10 kilometers up and 10 kilometers back. Let's do our best to get there by midday. By then we'll have our lunch chow and be back for supper time before the sun sets." Dusty then looked over to Scarlett to let her know he was finish with his two cents.

"All right you all heard Dusty, do a canteen and camel check, stretch yourselves out and be ready to moveout in five. Also, I need a volunteer to bring up the rear." Scarlett waited for a few seconds to see it she got any takers. So far, the only one that volunteer was Reap. She's sighs a bit to herself before she opens up again. "I'm sorry Reap but you I need you be the middle man for both ways." After Scarlett said that, that's when Tunnel Rat raised his hand lazily "You up task Tunnel Rat," Scarlett asked?

"Yeah, Scarlett not a problem. All right then just be ready in five ok." But before they could start Scarlett had to get in one small chit chat with Reaper. Scarlett called out to him, as he was checking up on his gear. Reap looked up for a second and responded with a simple nod to her as he came forward. "I'll keep this short Reap. You know your orders ok. Just keep an eye on all of them and do your routine checkups."

"Don't worry Sergeant you can count of me."

"I know you won't let me down Reap." With that all being said and done, everyone moved on out.

For the most part Strike chose to stay in the middle along with Lady Jaye and Reaper. To the front of her was Scarlett and Dusty. The rear as always was brought up by Tunnel Rat. Every so often Reap would often turn his head around to see if were ok. And every time he did, I would always smile to him.

Good god it was hot today, though there was a slight breeze coming in. We've been walking for a couple of hours now. I sigh to myself only to notice that its 10:00 hours. And of course, all of us was deck out in our own gear with locked and loaded weapons at hand. I take few sips from my camel when I need to as we kept drugging along. I guess this was all part of the plan to get us through rehab. As always, I carry my trusty FN-SCAR, with a modified scope, tactical flash light, and laser sights. Yeah, I love this weapon, not because its really good at doing its job. But it's also a pretty light weapon. It's just the amount of ammo and gear that usually bogs me down.

So, to get my mind off of the heat, I sort of focus a bit towards Reap. Hmm…., he seemed to brought two rifles with him. I know for a fact that he loves his ACR, but I think he also brought along one his sniper rifles. Not to mention that he is also carrying his ammo and gear along with an extra medical kit. Oh well I guess he too is taking this rehab and medic stuff a bit seriously then.

Again, I tried to focus on something else as the heat is starting to get to me a bit. So, I just looked over the surrounding desert. Unlike the last mission in Saudi Arabia, this place does have it's share of beauty. Especially in the flower variety. It only made me smile a bit a looked at the lush foliage. Every color of the rainbow was present from the flowers I saw. Some on cactus and some on some brush. And all I have to thank is one special guy who is in front of me for showing them to me in his own special way. Yeah Mark is really a sweet guy. He loves me and I love him back. Hmm I really should find a way to say thank you to him. If it were up to me, I would just run up to him latch on to him and kiss him deeply with all my heart.

Alas I can't do such a thing, since were out on a mock patrol. I got to follow pit regulations after all. Still it doesn't mean that I can't fantasize about it. Especially if it helps me get through this dame heat.

After an hour and a half, we finally made it to the canyon. Initially we all thought we were going to go up it for exercise purposes. Yet Dusty did relent on that idea after he saw most of us running on empty and a bit ragged from the heat. So instead we chose to sit on the shaded side of the canyon.

Oh, it was such a relief from the sun that tore us up. I literally just collapse and take a huge load off. Lady Jaye and Tunnel Rat were sitting right next to me. As for Reap he sort of ran off but not too far from our sights. I guess he was checking up on Dusty first before he made his rounds to us.

Yet we all got word from Scarlett, that she'll let us have a good hour of relaxing and eating our lunches. Yeah, I didn't beat around the bush when I pulled out my M.R.E. kit. Neither did Lady Jaye or Tunnel Rat, which is great since we could trade out deserts out if we wanted.

Mark was walking around to the front of the pack to do his daily rounds and checkups with the Joe's he was charged with in keeping healthy and healed up. Of course, Scarlett was just lounging around but still keeping watch of her surroundings in case we get into something. But before she could dig into her own meal, Scarlett alerted Cover girl of their position. You know as in a check in sort of way.

Needless to say, I went to Dusty first. He too was sitting along the canyon wall taking a load off, while I smelled the scent of spaghetti and meat sauce. He looked up at me at the last second when I was coming up to him. He gave me a nice smile. "All right Dusty you know why I'm here."

"Yeah, I knew this would come along, so go right ahead."

"Ok well how's your legs doing?"

"They seem ok for the most part."

"Any pain or discomfort in thighs."

"Eh maybe just a little bit of pain, but its manageable."

"Hmm…., well I got two options for you incase it gets a bit unbearable. I can give you some ointment to relax your muscles or a simple non-drowsy pain pill."

"Hmm… could I have both, you know at the end of the day before we turn in."

"Yeah sure why not, just come and remind me ok."

"Will do Reap." I gave Dusty a slight pat on his shoulder then proceeded to continue to make my rounds.

My next patients on ward was none other than Tunnel Rat, Lady Jaye, and Strike. And I only did it in that order since it looks like Tunnel Rat took the most punishment in bringing up the rear. I know he's a tough runt of a Joe and all, but he does have his limits. Also, I remember that day really well when he took bullet to the ribs. From his diagnosis by Lifeline, he suffered a punctured lung in the process of it all. Even after surgery and recovery he was complaining of tightness near his ribs and the muscles around it. Yet out of all of the injured Joes he decided to take one of the heaviest machine guns. The ME294SAW, even though it's considered a light machine gun at best. But it still pretty hefty for its size at twenty pounds. Other than carrying an M4, Tunnel Rat sure loves this gun.

I swear I'm pretty dame sure that I'm the only Joe that carry's around a sniper rifle other than Low-Light. While everyone else either carrying an assault rifle with loads of clips or a machine gun with loads of bullets.

Of course, he's munching away at his lunch to even notice that I was there. So, I start first, while taking a knee to get to his level. "Hey Tunnel Rat, you don't have any pain or discomfort, do you?"

He looks up to me with mouth full of chow saying, "nope."

"You sure?"

He swallows down that last bite only to add "yeah, I'm sure." I know he's lying to me, that being a thing of pride or maybe he's just tired of feeling weak. Either way he's still my responsibility to keep him from getting hurt.

"Ok Tunny I'll take your word for it. But it shouldn't hurt you at all if I give you a nudge here by your ribs." I was about to give a small light punch to that section, when instead he caught my fist at the last minute.

In a way he started to get a bit stern with me. "Look Reap I can mange the pain all right. I don't need to get loopy on pain medication. I can pull my own weight."

"I don't doubt that you can't perform to the best of your ability. But if you do have pain and discomfort, I do have some medication that is mild and if need be, I got some liquid heat and cooling gel to help get your muscles loose and relaxed. I implore you to at least take one if not both options," as I look to him with some seriousness in my own eyes.

It seems like forever at being in this stare down stand off with Tunnel Rat, but without taking his eyes off of me and me doing the same he finally capitulates. He gave me a slight nod that he accepts my terms. "All right then just see me before you turn in tonight."

I then move on to Lady Jaye who was only about ten feet way from Tunnel Rat, but was sitting next to Strike. Unlike Tunnel Rat, Lady Jaye actually had nice smile to greet me. "Hey Reap how's it hanging?"

"I'm doing fine Jaye, but I'm more interested on how you're feeling. Especially around your ankles and shins."

"Eh it could be better I suppose, I mean I do have a little bit of pain on my left ankle that's getting a bit bothersome."

"How bothersome Jaye?"

"I guess on a scale of one to ten, I would say maybe seven or eight."

"Hmm…, well I could give you some medication to deal with it or something else."

"Yeah well Reap, I don't know if medication is going to cut it since we'll be taking off on foot back in about forty minutes or so. So, what's option number two?"

Reap sighed a bit to himself, but answered none the less. "I could try to relax and loose up the muscles in your ankle via manual therapy."

"Say what Reap," Lady Jaye said a bit puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jaye what I meant to say, is that I could try and massage the muscles with some cooling gel to get them loose."

When Lady Jaye heard the last option, she started to give a sinister smile to herself. Thinking to herself. Is he for real, could I possibly get a foot massage from Reaper? Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I bet it'll even get Strike a bit jealous if I play my cards right. Yeah this going to be sweet. Lady Jaye innocently says, "well Reap if you think that is for the best then go right ahead."

"All right go on ahead and take your left boot and sock off for me. I'll be back in few tics to give Scarlett the heads up to see if she'll allow for a little bit more time before we head out."

Lady Jaye didn't hesitate to take her left boot off in a jiff. However, Strike was looking over to her in some what in disgust. Strike jab at Lady Jaye's shoulder to get her attention. "Come on Jaye what kind of crap are you pulling here, you know very well that your ankles are fine."

"Awe Strike don't be jealous if your guy friend is bit concern for my wellbeing."

"Jealous, don't make me laugh. I just don't like the way you're taking advantage of Reap's trust here." Again, they both are bickering amongst each other till they heard the foot steps of Reap coming their way. At which point they both waited patiently for Reap to come on over.

"All right good news Jaye, Scarlett going to give you guys an extra thirty minutes of break time which is more than enough time for me to treat you."

"Well that's great Reap, uh I all ready got my left boot and sock off like you asked."

"Good, now I just need you to relax and breath ok, while I do my work. it shouldn't last no more than five to ten minutes."

Lady Jaye just smiled as she started to slouch a bit against the canyon wall. Oh, this going to be sweet and relaxing she thought. Reap on the other hand started to pick up Lady Jaye's pale left foot off the ground. He made sure to get his gloves off first and foremost, while sterilizing his hands with sanitizer. To him this was all business. The first thing he did was probe Lady Jaye's foot and ankle to see where the culprit may lie in Jaye's discomfort. He started with top of the foot stopping every few millimeters to give a check. "Do you feel pain here?"

"Nope."

"Ok how about here?"

"Nope."

"All right, just relax a breath." To Lady Jaye this felt really nice to have someone else giving her a foot massage, other than Flint Yet to Mark, he was being very careful, but also mindful on finding the cause of Lady Jaye's discomfort. Hmm, maybe if I check behind the Distal fibula. Possibly the peroneal muscle. Once he was there, he gave a little bit of pressure to see if Jaye would respond. "Ok how about here," as Mark put pressure on it.

Again, it felt nice for Lady Jaye, till Reap found a really sensitive spot. in which Jaye popped up and straighten herself out in an instant, that it got Reaps attention. Reap then went back applying some small pressure. "Nngghhtt…."as Jaye jerked in some pain that she didn't realize she had. "OK ok, I think that's enough for today Reap."

"Nonsense Jaye, I found the culprit to your pain. Not to worry I just got to massage it and loosen it up so you can walk with a bit more ease." Mark then turned his attention towards Strike. "Hey Strike."

"Yeah what is Reap?"

"I need you to maybe hold on to Jaye's hand to give her support, while I treat her."

"Sure, thing Reap" as Strike started to give a mischievous smile to Jaye.

"All right Lady Jaye I just need you to relax, breath, and think happy thoughts while I do my work ok." Lady Jaye was about to protest to the idea, when instead Reap got to work on her muscle relaxation therapy. In an instant she grabbed on to Strike's hand squeezing it hard as she started to grit her teeth at the amount of pain and discomfort she felt, as Reap work her foot over really good. What kind of a foot massage was this she thought? Again, she looked over to Strike with watery and pleading eyes to her.

Only for Strike to smile back at her saying, "So, was it everything you dreamed of?" Even thought the processed alone only lasted a few minutes, it felt like an eternity of pain for Lady Jaye. Then all of sudden it was over she felt the cool breeze on her foot and ankle from the gel liquid that Reap placed on it.

"All right we are done for now Jaye, just sit back and relax a bit and in ten minute you can put your boot on." Lady Jaye didn't really give much of a response after that other than a grunt and a nod, while wiping a few tears from her eyes. Reap then focus his attention to Strike his last patient. "Hey."

"Hey Reap. Um…is Lady Jaye going to be ok."

Reap looked over to Jaye as she was wiping her tears away. "I think so Strike. Lady Jaye is one tough cookie. But I'm more interested on how you are feeling. So, do you have any pain, tightness, or discomfort Strike?"

"Eh nothing I can't handle Reap."

"Is your shoulder hurting a bit that it might need some pain killers or some therapy?"

"No, I think I can manage it."

"All right Strike I'll let you off the hook for now, but when we get back to base camp, I want to take a closer look ok."

"Sounds fair Reap. By the way have you had a chance to eat."

"Uh, well sort of."

Strike looked over Reap again. "It's a yes or no question Reap."

"Then I guess not."

"Well then pull on over and get your M.R.E. out. Were not leaving, till you get some food in your tummy."

"I guess I can never lie to you huh Strike?"

"Yup, that's about right."

Reap wasted no time pulling out his meal pack. His was chicken and pasta, with a brownie. Of course, once he saw Strike eyeballing his dessert, he didn't hesitate to give it over to her. In return she gave him a chocolate pudding. He double timed on his lunch break since he only had about thirty minutes left to eat. Being a medic for the squad did eat up most of his time. So, Mark just pound it down as best as he could. He relaxed for good solid five minutes before they all had to head back to Base camp. He checked his watch only to see that it's 13:30.

He got up first to stretch himself out, then help anyone else up who needed it. Strike didn't mind being helped up to her feet as she held up her hand while Reap took it. Yet Reap looked over to Jaye and Tunnel Rat. Tunnel Rat was able to get up with out much strain, while Lady Jaye looked a bit hesitant at first. Reap sighs a bit, but none the less goes to her to see what's up.

"You need help Lady Jaye," Reap asked?

"No that's ok, I'll get up."

"Well you better hurry because we're about to head out."

"I know Reap, just give me a few seconds." Man, I don't know about this, as Lady Jaye thought. I mean Reap really did hurt me with that so-called massage, what if I get hurt again.

Just then Scarlett called out the all clear to move on out back to Base Camp. "All right Joe's lets move out." Yet as everyone started to fall in, she notices that Lady Jaye was still sitting down while Reap was next to her. Within a few seconds Scarlett was next to Reap. "Come on Lady Jaye we got a schedule to keep. Reap what is the hold up."

Reap looked over to Scarlett and said, "no hold up here Scarlett just seeing if Jaye need some help getting up. Just give us five minutes Scarlett."

"All right five minutes, but we got to move out before it gets dark."

Reap then focuses his attention to Lady Jaye. "Come on Jaye you can do it lets get up."

"I... I…I can't do it Reap" as she said it in a soft voice.

"Why can't you do it Jaye."

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's the way you hurt me with that so-called massage on my ankle."

"Listen to me Lady Jaye, you know very well I wouldn't hurt you. It's all in your mind, you have to trust me on this. Your ankle should be healed from any straining pain. Now lend me your hand and I'll help you to your feet. I'll be right here to make sure nothing happens to you."

All the while Lady Jaye really doubted herself. But more importantly what will the others think of her as she looked very unsure. After all Joe's are suppose to be sure of themselves. Will they think less of her now? Even her roommate Strike was looking over her with some concern on her face.

"Ok Reap, lets get up. Just don't let me fall ok."

Reap smiled back to her nodding. "Don't worry Jaye I won't." Again, Reap held out his hand for Jaye to take. They picked up each other, while Lady Jaye kept her arm attach to Reap. Then Reap decided to get Jaye's confidence up, while he slipped his arm away from Lady Jaye. Which caused her to lose her footing a bit.

Yet she was able to catch herself, by allowing her left foot to balance herself out. "God dame it Reap," you said you wouldn't let me fall down! As Lady Jaye started to get into Reap's face. But then she stops midway only to notice that she doesn't feel any pain at all on her left ankle. "Hey I don't feel any pain at all," as Lady Jaye looked down. At that time

Reap then puts his arm around Jaye's shoulder to pull her into a half hug of his own. "You see I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, it was just all in your mind."

"I guess you were right Reap, I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Hey no worries Jaye, now let's head back to base camp ok."

Again, it took another couple of hours for all of us to reach base camp by the MBT. it was close to 16:00 hours when I decided to make a makeshift aid station behind the MBT mauler using some thin towing cables and a few blankets. You know to give a little privacy for anyone who needed treatment. For the most part a lot of us were relaxing, while others started to gather some kindle to start a fire. As for makeshift quarters, only a couple were set up for the ladies and gents a few minutes after we came back from our mock patrol.

I know I took part in digging a suitable latrine for the rest of us since we are going to out her for a couple of days. So once all the much-needed work was done, that's when we all decided to take load off. Yet Dusty along with Tunnel Rat decided to go on the hunt for some wild rabbits. I overheard them about making a stew when I was setting up my makeshift aid station

Oddly enough when it comes to relaxing, its nothing more than a loose term for some light duty. In other words, we were doing some minor work like cleaning our weapons, checking up on each other, or in my case helping Cover girl with some mechanical work on the tank.

"So how was the patrol," Cover girl asked me while we were doing fluid checks on the engine.

"It was ok, other than a bit hot. How was it over here on your neck of the woods."

"Boring to say the least. Anyways I think we are good for now," as Cover girl started to close the engine covers up. "Why don't you go ahead and turn on the engine, so we could charge up the batteries for the night."

"Sure, thing Cover girl."

Again, I started to make my way to the driver seat. Of course, I put on my helmet with my coms on, while doing a gauge check and check list to Cover girl. In a few a seconds the engine came roaring to life while leaving it in park. I closed may top hatch and turned on my front sensors. At that same time, I too took a load off relaxing a bit in the driver seat. I then switched on my ac fan to cool myself off.

Since this was an idle run for twenty minutes, I had to do gauge checks every five minutes and report to Cover girl. After all I was recharging the batteries for today. Mostly because this big rig does take a lot of juice to run the radar and other equipment.

Oh god this feels so good, when I relax myself inside the MBT, with my AC of course. Only it didn't last long do to some other concerns I had. Mainly checking up on Strike, Tunnel Rat, Lady Jaye, and Dusty. After twenty minutes had passed, I shut off the engine, lock up my hatch, and made my way out getting my medic bag ready for the mandatory checkups I had to do. I wanted to get a head start, while I still had some sun light left.

Needless to say, both Dusty and Tunnel rat returned with some rabbits in tow. But before I allowed them to go on and make their rabbit stew, I check them out first. My roomy Dusty was first. I check over his injury parts that he had. I basically gave him some muscle relaxing cream and couple of non-drowsy pain pills. As for Tunnel Rat, he kept trying to reassure me that he was ok. But he wasn't fooling me. Instead I gave the liquid heat and cooling gel. I went over with him on how to apply it, as well as giving him some pain pills.

As for Lady Jaye, I check over her left ankle and foot to do another probe. For a moment there I could've swore she was preparing a bite block with her own gloves incase she felt any pain. Yet she did allow me to do another massage on her foot and ankle, since she told that although the pain was gone, she still had some throbbing pain in her joints. I too gave her some pain medication to deal with it.

By the time I got to Strike it was getting dark outside. I set up a tactical light so I could see. I tried to hurry as well since it was starting to cool down a bit outside. Yet I could see the camp fire going off as the rest of the Joes started to gather by it in a circle. Some conversated, while others were trying to get warm, and others started to cook things over the fire.

Once Strike entered my make shift aid station, she had nothing more than a happy smile for me. "All right Reap I'm here as promise. But if you don't mind, I would really like you to join me by the fire and get some stew on tonight."

"I know, I'll do my best to hurry so we can both get there Strike. I just need you to take your shirt off first and turn around."

Strike did as I said by first un buttoning her battle shirt first. Then she lifts her black undershirt as well. As for her undergarments, I her told she could keep them on. But from the looks of it, it sorts of looks like an athletic bra.

From her back side I could see some minor scaring of where the bullet exited out of Strike. I probed her left shoulder blade and muscles to see it she had any pain or discomfort. "Do you feel any pain when I probe you Strike?"

"Not really, it's that my shoulder strains a bit when I'm moving about."

"Oh," is all that I said. But as I continue to look her over, I was starting to get overcome by some emotions of my own. How could have I let this happen to her. I'm supposed to protect her. I can never be hers if I'm not strong enough. Silent tears started to gather in my eyes. As my hands started to shake bit on her shoulders. Again, I tried to control my emotions, but I couldn't as I started to weep silently.

Unknowingly I didn't realize that one of my tears hit on Strike's left shoulder. As for Strike, she thought that she was getting some kind of medicine for her shoulder pain. Yet when she felt the first trickle, it was cold as another fell on to her shoulder and another. It didn't catch her off guard at first since she thought it was some special treatment of Reap's. But what did catch her a bit odd, was a slight shaking feeling from Reap's hands.

"You cold already Reap," Strike said out loud. She waited a few seconds, but found it odd when he didn't respond at all. Till she heard a faint sniff sound from behind her. Strike only turns her head slightly left, till the corner of her eyes seeing Reap weeping. She instantly gets up to see what it wrong. "Reap, what's the matter? What's wrong," Strike said in concern.

With fresh tears flowing down his eyes Reap said, "I'm sorry Strike."

"Sorry for what Reap."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry for allowing you to get hurt. How can be yours if I can't even defend you in battle."

It didn't take long for Strike to put two and two together on what Reap was talking about. So, she pulls him close to her in an embracing hug of her own, while shushing him. "Oh, Reap you don't need to apologize to me. I always know that you'll be there for me as I am for you. Beside you saved my life and my many others that day and that's what counts. Now let me wipe those tears away ok. I like it better when your happy."

As always Strike always knew how to make me feel better when I'm feeling blue. When I was done helping her as she helped me, we finally made it to the fire to join our friends. We sat there eating rabbit stew and enjoying the night away. Till a new tomorrow.

:


	47. Chapter 47

_**Got another one be sure to read and drop a review if you like**_

Chapter 47

Well it's a new day all right, as I looked over everybody as we continue on our second mock patrol in the desert. Last night was a bit interesting, I mean I got to try some wild rabbit stew courtesy of Dusty and Tunnel Rat. I mean the rabbits tasted a bit bland, but some of the spice did help on that end. So, my overall account on the stew at hand would be a five-star rating.

That's another thing I never really notice amongst the Joe's, the idea of comradery. We all come together as one, even though we are from different backgrounds. Everyone gets along, if not are more relaxed when we are in groups like this. Even sergeant Scarlett would pop a smile and a friendly chuckle. I always thought that she was all business, like the sergeant major. I guess that's what makes us special in our own unique way.

The next day we started bright and early on our second mock patrol. I look over to Strike and smile a bit to her, even though she doesn't notice me at first. Yet she did turn her head and notice me at the last second, only to return the same smile to me. The only thing different on this mock patrol, was the terrain, it was a bit rockier with its small hills and crevices here and there. We only agree to do this since, everyone in the group wanted to get better quick through their own physical therapy. Everyone had the mindset to see this through. I of course was here to make sure no one got hurt in the process. The target goal for today was ten miles up, ten miles back.

Every so often Scarlett would halt the crew and report in to Cover girl for time checks and coordinate checks as well. Then we would just get started again as always. The only thing different about today, was that we all packed on a little bit more water than before. You know so we can keep hydrated. But needless to say, it was going really well. Everyone was in such high spirits, also lunch time was about to start as Scarlett halted all of us to take an hour.

In a way I could see the excitement in Strikes eyes, if not her roomie as well. Not really for the food at hand, but really for the desserts that came with it. Like I said before both Jaye and Strike are chocoholics, puddings and brownies are the main attraction. If they didn't get what they wanted they would sniff around like hound dogs looking to see who has the score. Usually with promises of K.p. clean up or even sentry duty watch exchanges.

As for me I wasn't really too picky on which one I got, but if I did get such a dessert, I would always let Strike have first dibs. So as always, I would open mine and dig out the dessert to see if I got brownie or a pudding. I was about half way opening it up, till I got a call on my com. It was none other than Scarlett on the other line asking me to come to the front. I let out a soft sigh hoping no one had heard it.

Yet as I got up Strike and Lady Jaye notice me only to ask what's up. Strike with a mouth full of chow said, "something wrong Reap."

"Nah not really, I just got to go and see what Scarlett needs that all. Here just watch may lunch until I get back." I started to make my way up towards the front where Scarlett was. For the most part she seemed to have a little bit of a serious tone with me. I guess so she could sound really professional, I guess? Needless to say, I report to her.

"Reaper reporting as order Scarlett." She looked at me with semi serous eyes.

"Don't worry Reap this won't take long ok. The foothills around us are interfering with our communications. So, I just need you to go up on top of them with a hand held relay antenna to see if you can grab Cover girls signal. You think you could do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that Scarlett."

"Good, that's what I like hear Reap, Dusty will get you set up and move on out till you can get a signal."

I just nodded back to her and got with Dusty. Pretty much all he handed me was and handed held antenna/dish that could pick up the radio wave signals. After that Dusty pointed me a route to take up the foothills that would be easiest for me to climb, but also be high enough to catch any transmissions from Cover girl.

Then I was on my way up. My mind was mostly focus on getting this done, since I was getting a little rumble in my tummy. Yet I stilled stayed focus on the task at hand, as I started to make my ways up. The only major set back was the lack of shade up here. And every time I had to rebalance myself my finger tips would touch the hot sand stone rock. To compensate I would change them out with some gloves. Boy it was hot today. I would take a few sips from my camel to quench my thirst. After about six to seven minutes of climbing I was finally up on the top.

I stop for a second to admire the view. Clear blue skies, the desert scenery of cactuses, brush, and foliage all round. Yup, looks good all around. I make a quick com link to Scarlett letting her know that I'm on the top. Then I started on the communications link to Cover girl. I test it out pointing the dish in various directions to get a good signal. Once that was establish, I started call out to her.

"I read you loud and clear Reap, go head and patch me through to Scarlett," as Cover girl demanded of me. Which I did of course, now all that remains is for me just to relax and wait for the all clear. It shouldn't take too long, after all I still got the munchies. I sat here not thinking of much other than, what we might have for dinner again.

Again, I take a few sips from my camel waiting on the all clear from Scarlett, I mean what's taking so long. I take look at my watch noticing that its been at least seven minutes. I sigh a bit out loud and set down the com dish, after all the call of nature is calling me. I walked not more then a few feet to take a much-needed piss. Of course, I take a quick look to see the color. The color of your urine is often a good indicator of whether or not you are dehydrated. In mid-range as said out loud, but also hearing some movement near my position.

I wasted no time zipping up my pants being at the ready. Yet I did get a lovely surprise from Lady Jaye, as I saw her climbing up my way in much haste. I got close to edge ready to help her up, when instead she got herself up to me. I was rather impressed to see that she was no longer having any trouble with her ankles and feet.

"Hey Jaye, did you come up here to enjoy the view and to get in a little rehab fitness in," I said to her in a friendly tone? Yet, as I looked to her eyes, she had a more serious look to them.

"No, not all Reap. I'm here to help you set up for recon."

"Come again," Sergeant Jaye.

"We need to set up a recon nest asap."

"Uh ok, um is this extra training," I said bit confusingly.

"Not at all Reap, let's just set up quickly ok. I'll be your spotter if need be."

I didn't waste time after she said that to me. So, I got my gear to together minus my M.R.E. that is still down by the canyon wall. Normally I would have ghillie suit at the ready, but the fact that its hot is hell prevented me from wearing it. Instead I used it as simple bedding for me lie down on. Mainly so that the hot sand stone rock won't sear my skin through my uniform. I made sure Lady Jaye had plenty for her to use as well. Like me she's covered head to toe in her uniform, but it's a much lighter material than mine. Also, she tends to roll up her sleeves to her elbows. She just tends to wear knee and elbow pads with her uniform. I see her using her standard issue ball cap as her cover, while I flipped mine so I could snipe. After the setup, I get out my trusty M110 at the ready locked and loaded of course. Once I was satisfied, I got down, while alerting to Jaye, that it was ready.

Of course, I was at ready looking through my scope, waiting on a heading from Lady Jaye. After all I have no idea, what I'm aiming at. I was about to speak up, when instead Lady Jaye sounded off to me in a whisper.

"Ok Reap, we got a heads up from Cover girl, that she spotted a boogey in the area. its heading was coming in from the North east."

"That's it Jaye, isn't there anything else."

"That's it Reap, that's all that I was told from Scarlett. They are set up in a defensive position at the bottom of the canyon."

"Ok Sergeant, I'll see if I can spot it."

I shifted my scope to the North east as Jaye said before. The great thing was, that the sun was at our backs. So, no blinding flashes but my back was getting hot as I started to sweat a bit. I reached for my camel hose with my mouth and took a few more sips to quench my thirst. "Nothing yet," as I whispered to Jaye knowing that she was looking through her own specs on her FN-SCAR.

I continue to scan the North east on the horizon as much as I could. Carefully shifting my weight and rifle looking for any signs. Nothing but brush, tall cactuses, and foliage in the distance. I did see a few birds flying by in the distance, but that was it. Its too dame hot for any wildlife to be running about.

Needless to say, I stay on with the task at hand. I continue to look over the area very carefully. In the distance I do see some birds flying up from some bushes here and there. I didn't think much of at first, for all I know it could be a predator in the wild trying to pounce on its prey.

But just like before in Saudi Arabia with the leopard that I saw as it got spooked by a Hiss tank, I stay focus on the bushes in the distance. Who knows maybe It could be a payoff to something? I just hope it wasn't Cobra.

Once again, my intuition paid off completely, as I started to make out a small vehicle in the distance. From the looks of it, it had to be some small personal vehicle. Perhaps an Atv or a dirt bike, I couldn't really tell from the distance. Yet it was moving at a steady pace. From the looks of it, it was also heading in our direction.

I nudge my arm to Lady Jaye letting her know that I've found something.

"What you found something Reap?"

"Heading thirty degrees coming in at north by north east, possible Atv or small vehicle."

"Ok I see it too Reap, good job."

I continue to stay on target of the possible boogey, while Lady starts to radio in the findings to Scarlett.

It didn't take long for Scarlett to talk to me personally. "Reap you copy?"

"Loud and clear Scarlett."

"I need more intel alright, keep and eye on it and report in regularly."

"Got it Scarlett."

I continue to do just that. After few minutes pass by, the unidentified boogey was starting to come out a bit clearer to me. I had Cover girl run another scan of the area so see if she picked up anymore in the area. Alas this seems to be the only one out here.

From the looks of it, it was a small Atv four-wheeler, with a faded red trim. I did make out two individuals a rider and a passenger. As far as identities I couldn't really tell, since they both had helmets on. Yet their direction really didn't change all that much. They were still heading to our position. Of course, I relayed all my findings to Scarlett at hand.

And I know for a fact myself that we are in the middle of the wilderness here. I mean the nearest town, was a hundred miles to the east. There's nothing for miles out here in the middle of the Sonora desert. A million thoughts were going through our minds. They could've been anyone.

A deep cover Cobra agent or spy, drug smugglers, coyotes, or even civilians. Either way we were going to intercept them one way or another, if they don't change directions. Basically, they were coming within a ½ of a mile from our position. Me and Lady Jaye were told by Scarlett to stand down and keep ourselves hidden. After all we did have a sizable force of Joes that could handle it, incase things get dicey. But then again, I bet they are just civilians out on ride in the desert. Yet I still kept myself alert along with Jaye.

Soon I heard the motor of the Atv getting close to the canyon at hand. By that time, I had my ACR at the ready. Yet Lady Jaye just motion me to just relax. Next was silence, since I heard the ATV shut off, then a panicky scuffle to follow. I was getting a bit curious as to what was going on down there, and I'm sure Lady Jaye was the same. Yet before I could say anything, we finally get the call from Dusty that the coast was clear for us and to come back down.

We both sighed in relief, as we look towards each other. I broke the silence first between us. "Um so you want to head on down first Jaye?"

"Sure, Reap why not, but here let me help you put up your gear and we'll go down together." After just a few minutes my gear was packed up along with the com's dish as well. Lady Jaye alerted Dusty, that we were on our way.

By the time we reached the ground level, pretty much everyone was near the base of the canyon. Everyone was here, with the exception of Scarlett and Dusty. The first thing I saw was the vehicle at hand. Yup just as I have reported it as, an ATV that had some rather faded red decals and trim. Hell, even just by looking at this thing, it looked really old and somewhat beat up a bit. Yeah, this thing looked well over passed it's prime.

I was about to ask out loud on who the intruders were, when instead Strike pats me on the shoulder to get my attention. I looked over to her only to smile to see that she's ok. "Hey good job on recon Reap."

"Thanks Strike, so um where are they?"

"Oh, Scarlett and Dusty are doing some interrogation with them."

"Ok, well maybe I can get in a quick nosh." I was about to head on back to our old position in the shade to get my grub on when instead Strike held on to my arm.

"No need for that Reap, I got your MRE right here." Strike handed it to me only to see it was more than slightly open when I last left it. I looked up to Strike, as if I had to ask what gives.

I don't know what it is with you, but you always seem to get the better desserts. So yeah, I cherry picked the brownie and swapped it for a sugar cookie," Strike added.

"Hey no worries Strike I know what you like, now if you don't mind, I'm going to get my grub on."

I started to walk over by the canyon wall to get in the shade and so did Strike, I guess she wanted to join me as well in getting off of our feet. Of course, if wasn't meant to be since Strike got a call on her com from Scarlett.

So, I see her get up and started to make her way towards the front and out of sight.

For Strike, she didn't know what this was all about. Could have been anything in her mind. But once she got to the front Dusty, was keeping an eye on the intruders. For the most part she didn't really get a good look at them, since she was getting to Scarlett quick to see what she needed.

And before long Scarlett was waiting patiently for Strike. Strike was about to open up in a report, when Scarlett beat her to the punch.

"Good you're here Strike, I sort of need you to see if you can coax our special guest here into talking and possibly identifying themselves to us."

"I see, do they speak something other than English?"

"We don't know Strike, but you'll see when you see them."

Strike sort of step back a bit trying to take that in. Wondering what Scarlett meant by that. Yet she tossed those thoughts aside and went on ahead to see if she can get some intel on their guest.

Yet, when Strike finally caught up to Dusty, she finally saw what Scarlett meant. They were just kids, and young ones at that. The boy couldn't have been any other than twelve and the girl had to be around eight or nine. For Strike she thought she was getting a person who spoke some foreign langue not a bunch of kids.

Even though she has a little brother at home, Strike really never saw herself as someone who was really good with kids. But she did know someone who is. Instead Strike backed up to Scarlett and said, "I'm sort of out of my element here Scarlett."

"Hmm…, I see then Strike."

"You know, I bet Reap could get them to talk."

"Really you think Reap could do it?"

"Of course, he can, especially with that little Russian girl from the last mission."

"Hmm, I see well I'll go right ahead and call him over."

"Oh, that won't be necessary Scarlett, I'll go get him myself." Just like that Strike took off to go and get Reap.

Meanwhile back at the canyon wall Reap is really just starting to relax and take a complete load off. At first, he didn't really open up his MRE pack just yet. Being in the hot sun like that really did took a lot of his fluids out of him. So, he made an extra effort to rehydrate as much as he could.

Next, he started to pull out his MRE pack at the ready to open it up and savor the taste. Till he looked on the side of it hmm spaghetti and meatballs with some bread sticks sounds delish. Again, I was about to open it up and dig in, till I see Strike coming my way. Of course, I smiled to her thinking that she wanted to join me once again.

"Hey Strike you're back, want to go hafizes on the bread sticks?"

"What you haven't eaten yet Reap?"

"Well I was just trying to rehydrate myself and relax a bit first before I started to dig in."

"Yeah, well you really should have eaten first."

"Oh, whys that?"

"Because Scarlett needs you on the double right now."

"Awe man not again, what is it this time Strike?"

"She just needs something from you that's all Reap."

Reap sighed a bit out loud, but none the less started to make his way to Scarlett along with Strike. He stuffed his MRE pack back into his gear pack. He double times it on the way up hoping that it's just something minor like a quick report or some minor medical issues.

He finally gets there with Scarlett waiting for him with a plain face. Of course, he couldn't really tell from her facial expression on weather it was something serious or not. Yet he did stay focus.

Before he could report to her, Scarlett opened up first.

"I'll keep this short and sweet Reap, we need you to get some intel out of our unexpected guest."

"You need me to do interrogation?"

"Something like that Reap, just the basics. You up to the task."

"Um, well… Interrogation, is not really my forte. But I suppose I could give it shot. I just don't understand why you would want me to."

"Well its just that you tend to have a special touch with certain individuals. But I'm glad you're up to the task. Now if you please just follow me."

I follow Scarlett till; I finally saw what she meant about special individuals. Our guests were nothing more than a couple of minors, mainly kids. I take a quick look back to Scarlett and Strike, only for the two of them just to shrug their shoulders at me.

I sighed to myself once again thinking that I just got suckered into something. I look over the both of them with some concern. Both kids sported some light brown hair. If I had to guess the boy had to be no older than twelve or thirteen. He was a little taller than the young girl. To me she was like little Alla only slightly older. Again, if I had to guess she couldn't be any older than seven or eight. She also seemed to held on to a stuffed bunny very closely to herself. Their clothes did look old, but were not in tatters. At least they had the common sense to cover up from the sun.

But none the less they were too young to be on their own, especially in the desert like this. They both looked over me with curiosity, but were silent none the less. But all matters aside I think it would have been best to move them to more comfortable area so we could get out of the sun. I got up and asked Scarlett if we could go to a more shaded spot. She agreed with me no questions asked, yet when we tried to move the kids, were a bit hesitant and scared.

I mean If I we're in their shoes I would be too. The sight of extremely armed Joe's would scare any kid. So, I unstrapped my M110 and ACR and handed it over to Strike. When I did that, they seemed to be a bit less skittish. Needless to say, I got Strike, Scarlett, and Dusty to keep their distance from me and the kids.

Once there were out of the way I focus my attention to the two kids. So, I sigh a bit out land and look over to the two of them. "Well it's just us," I said out loud. "So, you two got names I asked?" Nothing but dead silence with a few looks. "I see still giving me the silent treatment. Well I'll introduce myself to you two. My name is Reaper, but everyone calls me Reap. And who might you two be."

Again, nothing but silence and a couple of stares. I sigh out loud again. I feel that we were going to be here awhile so I unstrap my gear pack and laid it down next to me. Of course, I didn't notice that my MRE pack slide out from the top semi open.

Once again, I tried again in trying to at least to get the both of them in giving me some kind of a response. That is until I saw the young girl looking at my MRE with some wanting from her eyes. At first, I didn't look directly to her hoping that she didn't notice that I was looking to her. instead I use my peripheral vision to see what she is doing. I see her lips twitching a bit, while she moistens them as well. It couldn't have hit me harder than a ton of bricks, she was hungry. And I bet the other was just as hungry as her.

So, I looked at her again holding my MRE pack in front of her. "You hungry?" Again, she really didn't say anything but her body langue told me a different story. Needless to say, I still opened it up fully so they could get a good whiff of the meat sauce and spaghetti. Now I had their undivided attention.

But a part of me told me, to just feed them first. And perhaps later I could get a response. "Here you two go, as I handed them both a couple of forks." And sure, enough they were inhaling the food like no tomorrow. Just from the looks alone I could tell that they were either very famish or that they haven't eaten in a few days. They both were polishing the chow off in a matter of minutes. I then reach into my pack to get another MRE at the ready, incase they were still hungry. Just like before I open it up as it smelled of chicken and casserole. Once again, they both went at it.

By this time, I'm pretty dame sure they were thirsty as well. So, I reach for my spare canteen. I was about to handed it to them, when they looked up and were bit concern. So, to easy them both up, I uncap it and pour a small smidgeon out to show them. "Hey its ok, its just water. Would you like some water?" The little girl was the first to act, when she nodded to me in approval.

So, I smiled and handed it to her. Well at least she understands me, but if I just poke a little bit more, I bet I could get her to speak to me. "You know these MRE's usually come with a dessert like a cookie or brownie, would like one." Again, she nods to me with approval. I then handed her the sugar cookie.

Finally, I get my pay off, as she spoke in almost in a whisper saying, "thank you."

"I gave her a bright smile back saying your very welcome little one." But before I could continue. I guess the boy caught on quick and grabbed her arm in an alarming way and nodded his head no to her. I see her look up to him but then look down in shame. To me this was very concerning, in thinking that maybe these two had some falling out either with their parents or they just don't trust adults.

I think for a second to see if I could diffuse the situation at hand. "You know I'm not here to harm you two okay. We're just a little concern that's all. And I promise the both of you that no harm would come to you." As I spoke to them truthfully the little girl looked up to me as well as the boy. I couldn't really tell what they were thinking, but I knew they were listening.

Then I hear another faint voice, only this time it was the boy who spoke to me. "What was your name again?"

I smiled to him saying my official Joe code name and nickname. "My name is Reaper, but everyone calls me Reap."

"That's a funny name," as the little girl spoke next.

I smiled even more and said yeah, "it kind of is isn't it."" What's your name little lady?" Again, I get a little silence from her as she looks towards the boy for approval. "So, I added, I bet it's a beautiful name." She then looked at me and smiled.

"My name is Katie as she said it to me almost in a small whisper."

"Hmm…I was right, it is beautiful name. Nice to meet you Katie," as I extend my hand to hers to shake it. I then look to the other kid hoping he would say something. "What about you?" Instead little Katie answered for him.

"My brother's name is Brian." In which I see Brian looking towards little Katie with little bit of the evil eye. Huh so these two are bother and sister as I thought to myself. I should've known, but what is more important is helping them and finding out where they came from. Yet I kept that to myself so I could introduce myself Brian.

"Nice to meet you Brian," as I once again extended my hand to him. He takes it hesitantly, but still shakes my hand. Katie then opened up some more to me as she started to ask a few questions.

"Mr. Reap can I ask you question?"

I look to her with a nice smile and said, "of course you can Katie what's on your mind."

"Who is that lady over there with the dark hair?"

"Dark hair," as I mutter to myself. I looked over to where she was pointing at. The only people I saw in the distance was Scarlett, Strike, and Dusty. I guess she was referring to Scarlett. So, I reiterated her question back to her. "You mean the one on the left?"

"Yes Mr. Reap."

"Oh, that's a really nice and special friend to me, would you like to meet her?"

I see little Katie nod her head ecstatically to me.

"All right you two just wait right here and I'll go get her." I got up quickly and started to make my way to Scarlett, while turning around every so often to reassure the kids that I'm legit. Once I got within few feet of the trio, Scarlett opened up first.

"So, did you find out about anything?"

"Yeah lots of stuff Scarlett."

"You see I told you that Reap was great with kids," Strike said approvingly.

"Well you sure were right about that one Strike," Scarlett said plainly. "So what intel you got out for me Reap?"

"Well they are brother and sister. The boy's name is Brian and the girls name is Katie." Scarlett then looks at me to see if I had anymore.

"That's it Reap, is that all you got."

"For now, yes but if we sweet talk to them a bit more I bet we could get more intel."

I see Scarlett looking at me then, straitening her stance a bit more. "Wait a minute, what do you mean we could get more intel."

"Yeah speaking on that, Katie really wants to meet you?"

"Why me Reap?"

"She was just asking about the lady with the dark hair. And since you're the only red head for miles, that would mean you."

"Yeah, I'll think I'll pass on that one Reap."

"Awe come on Scarlett what's the harm and besides she looks really excited to meet you."

"Again, Reap I don't know. I'm not really the kid friendly type."

"Hey don't sell yourself short just yet Scarlett, besides I bet you can get even more intel from them if you play your cards right." Next, I see Scarlett sighing a bit out loud but reluctantly comes along with me. So, we started to make our way to them. Of course, for good measure I did tell Scarlett to at least holster her weapons beforehand so she doesn't appear too intimidating. I also tell her to let me do most of the talking and to take a light approach. To me this was rather awesome but also exciting. Its not too often that I get to have my self-defense instructor join me in casual conversation. So, this was a new thing to me as well. I mean Scarlett is after all a more serious by the book type of Joe. I just hope she doesn't grill them too much for info.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Sorry for the long update, Vacations, writers block, and summer starting up. Be sure to read and drop a review if you like._**

Chapter 48

Me and Scarlett strolled to the kids at hand. In my gut I was bit nervous hoping that Scarlett wouldn't out right start doing a hard interrogation with them. I hope some of my advice to her would sink in. Once we reached to them, we started to sit down on the ground before us in the shade. I chose to sit right across from Brian, while Scarlett chose to sit right across from little Katie.

Just from the look on Katie's face, I could tell that she was really excited to meet Scarlett. Yet as I saw Scarlett, I could tell that she was a little nervous on the idea at hand. So, I broke ice for her and introduce her to the both of them.

"Ok Scarlett this is Katie and her brother Brian." Of course, Scarlett wasted no time in holding out her hand to shake to greet the both of them. To me Katie seemed really excited as she shook Scarlett's hand and with much enthusiasm.

Katie giggle at bit while adding, "you have a funny name."

Scarlett then focus her attention to Katie saying, "why do you think it's funny?"

"Because I've never heard of a name like that before."

"Hmm, I could see why. Do you know what Scarlett means?" Katie nodded no to Scarlett. "It means Red, like my hair," Scarlett added.

"Oh, so you're a ginger then," Brian blurted out. In a small way Reap started to laugh a bit but then regain his composure. Of course, the look on Scarlett's face, did looked rather annoyed.

"No, I'm not a ginger little boy, my hair is just naturally this red."

As I sat there, I sort of had to diffuse the situation to a lighter tone. So, I took notice of Katie once again, seeing how awe struck she is in seeing Scarlett. In a way she sort of looks like that she is looking up to her. I bet I could milk this opportunity.

"Hey Katie, do you want to know something really cool." When I said that, she completely focuses on to me as she nods her head rather ecstatically. "You see Scarlett here, well she's actually my teacher." Instantly I see Katie looking towards Scarlett only to ask her own questions to her. I also notice Scarlett pausing a bit looking towards me with a strange look.

"Is it true Ms. Scarlett, are you Mr. Reap's teacher."

Scarlett responded in a causal way saying," more or less."

"What do you teach him, can you tell me pleasssssse?"

"Sure, thing kiddo since you asked me nicely. I taught Reap over here how to defend himself."

"Defend himself, what do you mean Katie asked."

"I'm his self-defense teacher. I taught him how to defend himself with hand to hand combat."

"Awe wow that is so cool," Katie said as if it was unbelievable.

Brian just scoffs at the idea saying, "yeah right like a girl could ever do that."

Again, I see Scarlett looking towards Katies older brother with annoyance. "Now why would you say that," Reap asked.

"Because look at you, you are much more muscular and bigger than her. You could easily man handle her any day of the week."

Reap just laughs at the idea. "All right kid I'm going to stop you there. Scarlett may look small, but trust me kid she's tough. Also, I wouldn't go that route, by insulting her like that. The ladies here deserve just as much respect as the men do, if not a little more. If Scarlett really wanted to, she could beat the stuffing out of me. Brian you treat others as you want to treat yourself, especially in respect. Now would like to apologize to Scarlett here?"

Well at least he did listen to me this time around and apologize to Scarlett. After all this, Scarlett wanted to press a bit more for some intel out of them. Yet the moment she tried both kids didn't really say so much as a peep. I guess in some sort of way they still didn't trust us. Then I see Scarlett faking on getting a call on her com so that it could be a good distraction to get her and me out of ease dropping range.

"All right Reap, I'll leave this to your capable hands in trying to get more intel ok. I got to get in touch with Cover girl and the pit. Just keep trying all right."

"Not a problem will do."

With that being said I see Scarlett going towards Dusty to relay the situation to everyone else. In the mean I draw Strikes attention to me by waving her down. "What's up Reap," Strike said.

"Oh, nothing really, I just need your help that's all".

"Help, what kind of help."

Reap just shrugged his shoulders and added, "just trying to get some intel out of those kids." Then Reap leans into Strike a bit more getting close to her ear. "You know the little girl over there."

"Yeah, what about her."

"Well she's the type that really looks up to the strong female types. So how about this you come with and I'll introduce her to you. In the meantime, I'll figure out a way to separate her brother from her. By then I'm sure she'll be more impressionable to give up some vital intel to you."

"Oh ok, I see a divide and conquer strategy I'm game for that."

"That's the plan Strike, I'll distract her brother and you try in a coaxing way to get her to spill the beans on why they are here and where they are from." Strike just nodded back to and we proceeded to the task at hand.

At first glance I could see Katie getting excited again as I introduce Strike to her. She especially loved it that Strike was also one of my teachers as well, but was just as impressed to see how strong Strike was when Strike rolled up her sleeves to show her by flexing her guns. In the mean time I made some small talk with Brian.

"So, Brian, that's your ride over there right." He just nods to me. "You want to show me how it works."

"Uh ok." We got up as Brian led the way, I turned around ever so slightly to nod to Strike. Which was her que to get work on getting some intel from Katie.

To me Brian was most likely the one pulling the strings in keeping his younger sister quiet. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't try to pry some info from him as well. For the most part I just look over his ATV. Like I said before it looks really old and past its prime. "So how long have you had it Brian?"

"A couple of years Mr. Reap."

"Huh, really. You mind starting it up for a few seconds."

"Um ok." I stand back a bit as I see Brian, turning the key ignition switch to start it up. Not to my surprise at all, the kid was having a little bit of trouble getting the thing on. It took a good few tries. But once it was on, I see him nodding in approval as it was roaring to life. I on the other hand had a look of concern. For one it shouldn't take him five or six tries to get it on, it should only take one time. No, the biggest issues that I could spot, was the sound of the engine knocking, and its misfiring at the same time. Brian then shuts it off looking rather pleased. "So, what do you think Mr. Reap."

"Umm, its ok I suppose. You mind if I take a look at it?"

"No, I don't mind." The first thing I check was the oil. Of course, Brian is looking over to me.

"What are you checking Mr. Reap?" I look to him for a split second, only to realize that this kid has no idea what I'm doing. But still I answered to him to throw him off.

"Oh, I'm just checking the oil."

After all, if he did own it, he should know exactly what I'm doing. My suspicions were made up from then on. This thing was probably stolen or just taken by this kid. Needless to say, I check it. Just as I thought, the oil was black as night could be. And its on the low end to point of barely getting any readings at all. Its needs an oil change and a new filter.

Next, I check the fuel at hand with a flash light. I look at for a few seconds only to see how yellow brown the gas is. Again, just as I thought the gas was old, possibly a few years. Not to mention some debris in the tank. Also, the kid only had about a gallon left of fuel. Just from the visual inspection alone, this thing had a lot of issues. I could only image what I could find just from taking some things apart. At this point I've seen enough. Yet I still give a nice smile to Brian to throw him off.

"Well looks ok, say Brian can I ask you a question?"

"As long as I get to ask you one."

"Ok fair enough. So, what are you and your sister doing out here in the wilderness?"

"Just sightseeing," Brian said plainly and to the point.

Hmm I could tell that he was still apprehensive on letting me dig any further about why he is out here. But then he starts up. "All right my turn Mr. Reap. So, who are you guys with and what are you doing out here?"

I answer back just a plainly and nicely back to him. "Oh, we're with the armed forces doing some routine exercises."

Just then I get a wave down from Scarlett. So, I take Brian back to his sister and collect Strike on the way. By then Tunnel Rat showed up to watch these two.

I touch base with Scarlett and Strike. Scarlett started up first. "I just got off the horn with Cover girl and the Hawk. First off Cover girl is on her way up here so we can setup for the night. As for Hawk, he wants us to try and identify if not find out where these two came from. He's checking with local townships to see if there have been any missing person reports filed. But none the less we are to escort them back to where they came from. So, you two got anything to report."

"Well I was able get a few things from little Katie Strike added. For the most part all she really told me was that her and her brother were seeking a new beginning. In other words, I think they are run aways."

"Hmm… I see" Strike Scarlett said with some concern in her voice.

"I have to agree with Strike on this one Scarlett. I just took a good look at that kids ride. Its old and possibly on its last leg. And the side fact that Brian had no idea what I was doing suggested that it was stolen."

"I see then Scarlett added. All right I'll relay this new info to Hawk and look over the mapping to see what town these two might have come from. Till then just keep those two in the dark about it, till the time is right."

So, I walked a bit with Strike over the matter. "So how was Katie?"

"She's a cute kid, what about her brother."

"He's a bit dry and defensive, which I assume is normal for boys his age."

Forty-five minutes pass on by and finally our MBT makes it to our position. Of Course, once the kids saw it, they can only watch with their mouths gaping open at the sight of such a behemoth before them. Immediately they wanted an up-close and personal view of the tank. The only person I could think that would object would be Scarlett, but she was pretty cool about the idea. Which to me was great, since it gave me the perfect distraction from the kids when me and Cover girl would tinker a bit with their ATV.

Again, once Cover girl saw the ATV all she could say is, "you got to be kidding me." As she looked to me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know Cover girl, but Scarlett wants some reassurances on the condition of it at hand." We were preparing for the worst and that's what we got. Cover girl pulls out the carburetor only to see how gunk up it is.

"Yeah fuel carburetor is in pretty bad shape" as she added.

I myself was about to check the oil pan, but instead started o remove more covers to the engine block. Of course, what I saw next only reaffirmed my beliefs before. "We got cracks along the piston head and side wall of the block." Cover girl just puts down the carburetor only to take a second glance of the engine.

"Good eye Reap." Yeah, we wouldn't be doing this kid any favors. This thing is done. Go ahead and put back together, and I'll notified Scarlett of the situation Cover girl added."

By then I was called in again by Scarlett along with Strike and Cover girl. "Here's the news, Hawk wants us to grill it out them to see which town they came from. So far, no missing persons reports have been filled. However, I did some research and back tracking on which possible town these two might have came from. Only two come to mind from the distance of possible travel, either Sand City or Pebble Parks." I then spoke up rather bluntly.

"I'll interrogate Brian myself. Since he would most likely have a good reason as to why. The only thing is let's keep his little sister occupied and away from the conversation." Scarlett herself started to nod in approval at my idea.

"All right Reap, we'll do it your way. Strike Cover girl keep an eye on Katie."

"Will do Strike responded."

Me and Scarlett started to walk towards the kids. On que Strike and Cover girl took Katie to different area. Before her brother could really notice what had happen, it was already too late as we cornered him to side of the MBT so he couldn't escape.

"We need to talk ok Brian."

"Uh ok…um what do you want Mr. Reap."

"For starters what are you doing out here."

"Again Mr. Reap me and my sister are sightseeing."

I sigh a bit and just pressed on. "Look Brain lets cut the crap ok, you're not sight seeing alright. In fact, I don't even know what you're seeing out here to begin with." Reap waits for an answer but gets nothing as the kid is doing the silent treatment. "Look we get it ok, you want to watch out for your little sister and yourself. We totally get that. But you're not doing your little sister any favors by bringing her out here."

"Brian whatever problems you have, you can always work them out Scarlett added."

Brian then looks up with a bit of anger in his eyes as if we touch on something sensitive. "What would you know about my fucking problems and I don't need help from people like you, I can take care of myself and my sister?" I lean back a bit as I was some what shocked by this kids' foul langue.

"Whoa…whoa... there's no need for foul langue ok kid. We are talking very politely and civilized. What's wrong then." Again, the kid clams up again not talking. Reap then sighs again but only to start up. "I'm going to lay down some simple harsh truths to you Brian ok. I don't know what problems you have. Or if you and your sister are running away from something. But that ATV you have over there is in really bad shape. Me and another mechanic looked it over and took it apart. We found a lot of issues. From old gasoline on the brink of turning into turpentine to having a crack piston and block. And even if you manage to get it back on again, you only had enough gas for thirty miles at best. If you haven't run into us Brian, I assure you that you would have been out of gas and wandering the desert till you either starved or died from thirst. And trust me you've wouldn't have lasted more than a day without water. Because the nearest town is three hundred miles due west."

"Yeah well at least me and my sister would be better off dead."

Again, l look to Scarlett who looks at me back wondering what this kid meant.

"Now why would you say that Brian Scarlett asked."

"Look Brian if you're in some kind of trouble now is the time to lay it all out." But before the kid could say anything further Scarlett got a call on her com from Cover girl. She then interjects again before Reap could continue.

"No need to keep continuing on Reap, we got some new intel from the pit. Apparently, these kids are from Sand City. Someone has filed a missing person report there that matches their descriptions." I again look back at Brian only for him to go completely white.

" Look you guys don't have to send me back there ok, I'll do what ever you want ok. I don't want to go back."

"Sorry but orders are orders kid and we've been order to take you back asap," Scarlett said.

Now where have I heard that before Reap thought to himself. But only for a split second. As Scarlett orders me to get ready to move on out. I really wanted to know what was bugging Brian so much. The orders were rather simple, just drop off the kids near the edge of town of Sand City. Basically, local law enforcement was going to meet us there. The only problem was that MBT had limited space. Since we were taking on two new passengers a couple of Joes' would have to say behind.

Dusty decided along with Tunnel Rat to be our volunteers. Though necessarily we didn't have to pick them back up, since a transport was enroute to pick them up. For the most part the drive was rather pleasant for me. After all its just me in the driver seat. But after this drop off, we would be heading back to the pit.

Even though I would concentrate on my driving and directions from Cover girl, I still kept thinking about what Brian had said. If I didn't know better, I guess he was begging us to not let us take him back. Again, I can only think about it for a few seconds, till I get call on my com to slow down to a halt and shut off the engine.

I poke my head out only to notice that we were in fact at the edge of the city limits. Soon everyone was disembarking from the MBT except for Cover girl. After that I could see a few cars coming in our direction. From the sight alone it was a couple of sheriff's deputies and a civilian truck.

By this time, it was me, Strike, Lady Jaye, and Scarlett with both kids in tow. The only deal was that we had to holster our respective weapons back inside the tank. Scarlett was the first to go up to the sheriff's deputies to meet and greet. I myself was next to Brian, who was silent the entire time. I tried to make some small talk with him. Yet I could tell that he was in no mood. His little sister however was just talking to both Lady Jaye and Strike very happily. That is until she too went completely silent when the civilian truck pulled up in the distance. But by then I get call from Scarlett to go head and bring Brian before the cops at hand.

About half way over again I tried to make some small talk to Brian. "Well little buddy you're almost home huh," as I gave a slight pat on his back side. Only the one thing that I really didn't expect out of him was a slight grunt. As if he might be hurt or something. So, I grab on to Brian's shoulder and asked him to stop. I then take a peek under his shirt towards his back side.

My worst fears came to me in bit of a rush. The thing that no kid ever wants to go through, being abused. I know the feeling all too well. From my own experiences growing up in an orphanage. Poor Brian's back was marked up really well, the sight of purple blotches on his skin, meant that they had been at least a few days old. "Brian, why didn't you say anything about this before." I looked at him with sympathetic eyes, only for Brian to look down in shame. Then I get a little bit serious with him. "Who's been hurting you, them?" As I motion my head towards the cops. He shook his no. I then pointed my head to the civilian from the truck. "What about him?"

Brian shook his head yes saying with a soft voice "yeah."

"And what about your sister as I asked again."

Brian's only response was for him to look down in shame. "If only I was stronger, I would be able to protect her like I should." That alone made Reaps blood boil, hearing a young child pleading for help.

"Wait right here."

I started to walk towards Scarlett's direction waving her off to join me. My eyes alone had the determination to give this kid some kind of help or justice. Of course, to Scarlett she seems a bit confused but none the less came forward, so that we are only a few feet away from Brian and the cops.

"What's wrong Reap, what is it"

"We can't give Brian and Katie up to that civilian over there."

"Why not."

"They have been clearly abused by that asshole. And if you want proof, just look under Brian's shirt."

"All right Reap, I'll take your word for it. But there's not much we can really do other than notified the sheriff's deputies. And even then, they might not do much either, but I'll try."

I let Scarlett go over the new information to the Sheriffs deputies at hand hoping they could at least intervene. The only problem was that once Scarlett went over to talk with them, she came back rather promptly.

"I'm sorry Reap but unless we could provide some hard proof that the kids have been abused, they have to go back to their dad over there."

"Proof you want proof, then here." As I lifted Brian's shirt up for Scarlett to see.

"Reap calm down. I know you're upset, but that's still not enough. We have no choice but to give them up to their guardian."

"Then let me go to him so I can gather the evidence."

"Fine, but you better not let your emotions get the better of you, you hear me Reap."

"Crystal clear Scarlett."

I asked Brian to come along with me, while I question his father to see if I can get him to confess or spill it. When I came up to him, he did look middle aged. His skin was rather rough looking with a few wrinkles near his eyes. Could be from too much sun to say the least. He had rather three-day old beard and stubble as if he didn't give shit what he looked like. His clothes were a bit rugged with holes near the knees. If anything, this to me looked like a classic case of a child molester. So, I did what normal people would do, I exchange pleasantries.

"Hey there, how you doing."

"I'm doing fine who are you?"

"The names Reap, and I found your son here."

"Hmm… interesting name. The names John and thanks for finding my kids. I assure this kind of thing will never happen again I assure you of that."

Before I could ask how that would be, I take good whiff of this dude's scent. Good god I could smell the cheap whiskey from his breath and the scent of stale cigarette smoke from his clothes. But then I continue on.

"And how would you assure that Mr. John."

"Just good old fashion strict discipline." As I see Mr. John reaching for his boy.

I shove Brian to my backside to protect him. "You know Mr. John if you have any problems why don't you just talk it out with your kids. I mean I don't know what would compel the both of them to run across the desert. If you asked me, I would say something was up at home."

"Well its none your business soldier boy. Now if you don't mind, I got to teach my son a lesson. Get over here boy, I'll teach you from running from me again!" As I see Mr. John pulling out a belt while snapping it hard to make a loud crack sound. He pushes me aside hard to get to Brian. I see him raising he right hand that his belt is wrapped up about to strike him to his back side.

Poor Brian was bracing and shutting his eyes to wince in the coming pain that he was about to receive, only it didn't happen. He takes a slight peek only to see his eyes widen in shock. Mr. Reaper was right, he was protecting me. Brian sees him holding to his dads' right hand with firm and strong grip, that even his dad was struggling to get free.

"You want to try that on me," Reap said with his own sternness to Mr. John

"I told you to stay out my business soldier boy." As Mr. John finally was able to get his hand free. Only to take another swipe towards Reap with his left. Instantly Reap shoves Brian back telling him to get back. At the same time Reap uses Mr. John's own momentum against him. Kind of the same way as Reap remember when he was doing his first self-defense lesson with Scarlett many years back.

As Mr. john lunged forward with his left only for Reap to grab on to his arm and throw him to the ground hard. To say the least Mr. John didn't like to be made a fool of, as he scrambles to his feet to get to his truck.

Reap knew all too well what his opponent was doing, either reaching for a weapon either knife or a gun. He sees Mr. John opening his driver side door to reach inside. Sure, enough Reap sees the stock of a shot gun. He moves quickly to get the shot gun out of his opponent's hands or aim outwards to prevent anyone from getting blasted. Luckily the rifle fired outwards in an angle towards the sky, as Reap then knocks it out of his opponent's right hand to the ground and kicks it away.

For the most part Reap was holding back, since he had the upper hand in hand to hand combat. He did his very best to use non-lethal force on his opponent. But once weapons were involved, he knew all too well that he has to subdue his opponent by any means. That's when he let him have it with all of his pent-up rage and fury.

He uses all his force on his left hand into an upper cut to kidneys and rib cage. In response Mr. John lets out a huge gasp of air out of his lungs as he grunted out loud in pain that he just got. He was about to double over in pain holding his midsection. When instead, Reap held him up only to deliver a straight right hook that landed squarely on Mr. John's jaw. Reaps next move was a straight hard punch to Mr. Johns face as his knuckles from his own hand felt the crunching noise of bones cracking. Reap had in fact broke this assholes nose. Blood was pouring out from the nasal cavity and mouth. From that moment on Reap was going stop since his opponent was bleeding and severely weaken. Yet by some miracle or possibly a death wish Mr. John was still coming after Reap, even though he was tripping on his own feet to get to him.

As for Reap, he was more than happy to give him more pain and suffering that asshole couldn't even strum up in his own worse fucking nightmares. Reap then takes his left hand to grab on to the side of Mr. Johns right head and slam it hard to he driver side passenger window. Of course, the glass shatter completely. Now Mr. john had some new head lacerations to match his bloody broken nose and cut up mouth.

This time he new that Mr. John had enough. But he had to add insult to injury. Reap then grabbed on to Mr. John's shoulders and shoved him as hard as he could to his open driver side door. That it causes it to bend over a bit backwards as he fell to the ground in a heap. Of course, what Reap didn't expect, was that some loose papers got loose as it started to scatter a bit to the dried-up ground.

Naturally Reap bent over to get one. As he held it, he knew right away that these were some kind of photos. He takes a good long look, only to feel even more rage building up. As certain memories started to pop up from his past. A past part of his life that he really wanted to forget, until now at that this very moment of his life. He was reminded of the horrors he faced when he too was growing up in the Novosky orphanage. Being exploited by the sex crave sadistic priests and nuns. He looks over to Mr. John seeing how he was squirming and groaning from the punishment that Mark gave him.

"You sick son of a bitch. You're not a father to these children, you're a fucking sick ass pedophile. I'm going kill you piece of shit. Make your peace with your god." Instantly Mark gets Mr. John into a schoolboy pin, exchanging blow after blow to this sick baster's face. Mark got in three good whacks, till he felt someone grabbing on to his arms.

In the pure adrenaline rush and excitement. Reap couldn't hear both Strike and Lady Jaye pleading him to stop, as they both held on to his arms. With Scarlett's help the three of them were able to pry Reap off and trying to get him to come back to his senses. But it was no use, Reap had lost it, that is until Scarlett intervenes by knocking out Reap using her berretta.

All matters aside, Scarlett, Strike, and Lady Jaye saw the gruesome evidence of why Reap was in a murderous rampage. Scarlett handed the sickening photos over to the Sheriff's deputies as the new found evidence that these children deserve much better. In the mean time they had to report in and be heading back to pit.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Another day another dollar and another chappy, be sure to read and drop a review if you like.**_

Chapter 49

Good god its boring in here. Sigh what to do what to do. Well I suppose I could either talk to myself or I could just tire myself out with loads of pt. The only problem is that my pt is rather limited due to the space in here. And why that is, well let's say I sort of fuck up on our last encounter. Even though I felt that I was clearly in the right for my actions, it's still no excuse for the expectations of being a Joe. Being a Joe is not just being all you can be and more, you are also a representative of winning the public trust. Fighting with civilians, is one sure way to piss off General Hawk.

All I know is that when I came back to base camp, I was out. No thanks to Scarlett. But by the time I came back, everyone that was higher than me had already heard what had happen. All that matters to them, is that I struck down a civilian in fit of rage. Yet to me, I fucked up a pedophile who was taking advantage and abusing his own kids. Otherwise what justice would there have been for Brian and little Katie.

Basically, it was sort of a military tribunal type of system. I broke some rules and I got the short end of the stick. At least Scarlett, Lady Jaye, and Strike spoke up to my own defense. But none the less I was found guilty. My sentence was a week-long bed and breakfast in the brig. Yu space just for little old me. Even sitting in here sort of felt familiar, yet I don't know how or why. I'm trying to remember but my mind is drawing a blank.

Like I said it's boring in here with nothing but my thoughts. However, some of the times in the day or night, they would let me out to stretch my legs for a couple of hours. Especially on the hygienic part of it. Yet I was to keep my mouth zipped shut. And I'm sure everyone dealing with me was order to do the same. Yet I would still get visitors every once in a while. Yet most of the time it was Captain Psy.

Most of the time, I wouldn't really talk to him all that much. And the only reason I was giving him the cold shoulder was because I had a feeling that he was order by Hawk to see if I had any mental issues, which I don't.

But none the less today was hump day. Just two more days till I'm out of here. The only thing that got me really worried was whether or not I was going to get any more punishments after I came out of here. Like extra kp or pt by none other than the Sergeant Major himself Beach head. I tried not to dwell on it too much, since I really didn't need the extra stress.

Yet my day did change for the better when I got an unexpected guest. Again, I was lying down in my bunk attempting to get in a short nap before dinner time.

"Hey there sleepy head."

I stirred at bit not looking to who had said that only to say, "not it the mood Lady Jaye."

"Awe that's too bad Reap, but I believe Lady Jaye is doing some kp right about now."

I straighten myself out about to look over my shoulder as to who said that. That's when I saw someone who I really wasn't excepting at all. It was sergeant Scarlett. "Sergeant Scarlett, let me guess you're here to lecture me on how I broke protocol and call me a hot-headed idiot."

At first Scarlett was a little taken aback at what Reap said, but relaxes a bit. Thinking that he's probably still upset that I decked him with my berretta. Scarlett lets out a slight sigh, but none the less grabs a chair to take a seat. "Actually, I was hoping to have a nice conversation with you that's all."

Reap just scoff at the idea. "Yeah right, a nice conversation. When have you ever had a nice conversation with me? The only person I've seen you get chummy with is that pepper ninja guy."

"Well I suppose you have a point there Reap, but it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. And I have to say that's a new one for Snake eyes, as Scarlett chuckled a bit. So how are you feeling today?"

"Like I'm being treated like a child and a criminal."

Scarlett sighs again. "Reap if we didn't pull you off, you've could have killed the guy. And you would be in a lot worse trouble then you already are in."

"Yeah well people like that don't deserve to live. You have no idea the kind of damage they could do to a child."

"I'm sorry then Reap, if a creep like that brought some bad memories. But in a way you did help both of those kids."

"Yeah right, they probably see me as a monster."

"No, they don't. In fact, I got letter from Brian right here. I'll just leave right here. You may not know it Reap, but you really did give those kids some hope."

"Thanks Sergeant."

"Hey we're all looking forward to seeing you get out of here ok. By the way Strike asked me to pass you this along with the letter ok. So, I'll be seeing you around."

And with that Scarlett took off. As for me I reached for the letter. Hmm something seems to be wrapped around it. As I opened it carefully. It was none other than one of my favorite deserts. Rice crispy squares. Instantly I gobble it down, since I'm not allowed to have contraband in the brig.

I read the letter at hand. Basically, Brian along with Katie really wanted to thank me for putting their dad in his place. But more importantly they were going to live with a foster family in Pebble Parks instead of Sand City. They both have some doubts, but also have high hopes at a better future. I guess I could be happy about that, but now I got some issues of my own to deal with. Especially from my memories that are coming back to me. I just hope I could deal with them.

After my stint in the brig I guess things started to come back to normal here in the pit. I mean once I got out, I didn't really have any added-on punishments to my pervious shit. But none the less I just went along with the flow of duties, chores, and training. Yet as the months wore on, I didn't realize that I was distancing myself from my friends and comrades. Heck even my sessions with Captain Psy were rare as well as me doing any mediation.

I guess in some ways some of the people I was close with started to see that I was starting to outgrow certain things. But that wasn't it, no I mean I still loved edm, cartoons, and Rice crispy squares. I couldn't really tell what was happening. But all I know is, that I got to get some liberty to think things through. So, the first chance I got, I went ahead and filled out a liberty request for about a week or two. As for the destination. The first was a familiar place, Leads Idaho, to go and confront my demons of the past in the closed down orphanage of Novosky. As for my other destination, it sort of came to me In a dream.

In my dream, I kept I walking down a road that seemed very endless. The only difference was that I saw mountains with snow caps left and to the right of me. All around me was a nice and quant town. Though I kept looking for a name but couldn't really see one. Instead I saw this place called Pizza Pizza. And after that it would fade out in the end and I would wake up. I've been having this dream for quite some time now.

Again, I would do my best to look up various mountain ranges here in U.S.A., but it was rather hard. Basically, several states have mountain ranges that have the same features in my dream. But then I got another idea, which was looking up the name of Pizza Pizza. So, using the pit's computers, I looked up the name. Unfortunately, it was not a national chain. But according to the internet, there were a few places that went by that name. About three in total. So, I kept digging. The awesome thing was that two locations were shut down permanently, in the last decade.

Only one location existed, and it was none other than Silver Town Colorado. When I said the name to myself, I started to get more flashbacks in my memory. Especially the look of the pictures from the township at hand. "Yeah that's the place," I said to myself out loud. That's where I got to be. So, without hesitation, I filled out a liberty request. I just hope I don't get hounded by Hawk or Psy again.

A few days pass, as Hawk is going over the liberty request that Reaper filled out. In most scenarios he would just go right ahead and rubber stamped it with his approval. Yet he was more hesitant than usual as he read the locations that Reaper wanted to visit. The most alarming of the two, was Leads Idaho. None the less he requested Psyche-out to come on over and discuss the situation at hand to figure out their next move.

Psyche enters the office about to sound off to Hawk, when instead Hawk just tells him to take a seat. "I'll cut to the chase psy, the reason I called you here was to discuss this." Hawk then hands over the liberty request to him.

Captain psy quickly looked over the liberty pass at hand, only to say, "oh I see." He sighs a bit only to see what questions or advice he could give on the matter at hand.

"It seems that Reaper might be getting some of his memories back Psy."

"That is a possibility, but it could also mean the he could be seeking closure to his own past. Yet the other request to Silver Town Colorado seems to be more disturbing at best."

"How so Psy," Hawk asked.

"Silver Town was the place where he was abducted by Cobra right before Dr. Mindbender did his life altering therapy on Reap."

"I see Psy. Perhaps, I should deny his request then."

"Now hold on, I didn't say you should do that Sir. If you deny his request, he might grow wearier on trusting you or I in the near future. You might say he could sort see us as bullies."

"Then what do you suggest then Psy?"

"I would go ahead and let him have his liberty. But not without some kind of escort. I suggest that we allow Reap to take a week or so to help him with his own healing in coming to terms of his life so far. As for his escorts, I think Strike should go to be there for some support. While we should have Jinx to go along to observe."

"Very well then Psy, we'll do it your way. I'll leave it up to you to debrief both Strike and Jinx on task at hand. I'll go ahead and allow Reap to have his liberty."

A few more days pass on, and I finally got my liberty request granted. Thought not without a few stipulations that I had to sign off for. First of all, I asked for a couple of weeks, instead they gave me only a week to sort out my shit. I guess they thought I was trying to go on a sightseeing tour. I don't know what gave them that idea. But if anything, I guess they would want me to be back in case we go on high alert or if I was put on a mission.

The other stipulation, was not anything I requested at all. Instead I had couple of ladies coming with me on this mental journey. Of course, if I had my choice, I would want to do it alone, but seeing that Strike was coming along did put my heart at ease. Like I said before, she always knew what to do whenever I 'm feeling blue.

As for the other lady in my life quest, was none other than my meditation teacher Jinx. And always like before she would always have a happy smile for me, and shoulder to cry on incase I get overwhelmed by other things. Not that Strike wasn't good for it either.

Of course, I did make amends to her for ignoring her the entire time by not going to her meditation classes. Yet she was very understanding and cool about the whole thing. She often told me that sorting things out for myself is often a good thing. And that I shouldn't be shy about it at all.

So on to the journey at hand. Since I only got a week to get this done, driving was out of the question. Well at least for the first leg of the journey. I know Strike usually looks forward to that kind of traveling, but I wasn't. Instead we all took a Joe transport to one of bases near Boise. From that point on we had a vamp at our disposal to get us to where I needed to go.

For the most part the trip, up to the base near Boise was a silent one, as well as the vamp ride to Leads Idaho. I never really been to Boise, though the look of the scenery and some of the small foothills and mountains, I could tell that this was a quant place to live. Unlike the area we are traveling to. The only things I remember about living in Novosky, was how desolate it was. Flat and dry, with anything lacking in trees or even grass. Hell, even I doubt myself that I ever made it out of here alive so many years back. I don't even remember how I did it.

It was such a silent ride too. I was in no mood to start a conversation, even though I could tell that Strike wanted to. Heck I also wasn't in the mood to listen to edm. I just sat here in the passenger seat thinking in deep thought. That is until we started to slow down. Strike opened up first saying, "we are just about here Reap." I looked over to her silently and just nodded in response.

Again, this was no pleasure cruise for me and everyone else. So, I really didn't pack any civilian clothes. I just decided to go in my all blacks as a filed uniform. Same as Strike. Jinx, however was dressed in her skin tight uniform, if not carrying her weapons at hand. As for my weapons I was allowed to carry my Sig p226. I didn't think it would be right if I carried my ACR or M110. As for Strike she carried her Glock.

Then the vamp came to a dead stop, as Strike put it in park and shut off the engine. "We are here Reap; you can take as much time as you want ok." I acknowledged her just by nodding. I got out rather slowly, but was also followed by Jinx and Strike. I guess they were there to make sure I don't lose it and try to raze the place to ground. Not that it didn't deserve something like that. If it were up to me, I would've use an MBT and pounded the building to the ground.

Yet I just stood here in silence, as I looked toward the building before me. It was already in decay as I see worn out bricks that held it together. Every window seemed to be boarded up. Yet there were also some busted-up ones with signs of graffiti. I didn't even bother to walk around the property at hand, all I could feel inside me was pain a sorrow.

Pain in knowing that I was ill treated by some sickening people. All my life up to the point when I left, I wonder what I did wrong to upset my care takers. And the sadness of not knowing what had happen to the other children that were in here with me. Did they ever find families of their own, or have grown up to be awesome people, or where just too traumatized to even be a productive citizen? I guess I'll never know.

But then my rage started to boil on again. I just wanted to pull out my sig p226 and unload it on this building. But I held back since I don't want to get into any more trouble again. So instead I pick a good size rock and threw it with all my rage at the windows. But I didn't stop there I grab another and another, chucking them as hard as I could breaking every last tie that I had with this place. I grew so tired so quickly that I collapse to the hard-cold ground.

Tears were gathering in my eyes as I wept silently. That's is until I felt some gentle hands touch on to me. I looked up at the last second only to see Strike getting to the ground on her knees to support me. I look to my left to see Jinx nearby me as well giving me support. For the most part Strike was shushing me.

"Shh…there, there Mark it's going to be alright."

For a good while I really didn't want to say anything or much less move. I always like it when Strike was there to embrace me in caring mood. Like I said before she knew what to do when I'm feeling blue. So, I kept being like this for a long time, till I started to succumbed to my own weariness. I literality fell asleep in Strikes embrace.

Later on, during the day, I was resting. Till that dream of the snow cap mountains came to me again. The name of Silver town. I don't know what it means, other than I have to visit this place. Yet needless to say I started to hear the grumble in my tummy. I was getting hungry. So naturally I started to wake up. Of course, when I woke up, I realized that I was somewhere else.

From the looks of it I seem to be in a motel room. I look around only to see Strike fast asleep in her own bed. Again, I find that rather strange unless it's already dark outside. I take a peek outside, only to realize that its night time already. Before I could do or say anything, someone else sounds off in the very room that I'm in. I was bit spooked by it but relax when I recognized it that it was Jinx, who was sitting in a darken corner. "Hey there sleepy head, I'm glad to see you're up."

"What time is it? How long was I out?"

"It's about 23:00 hours Reap. About twelve hours to be exact I suppose."

"God dame, I can't believe I overslept like that."

"Well don't be so surprise Reap, after all it was a long flight to get here and the fact that you wanted to do your travels earlier could've been a mitigating factor. If anything, you probably had some jet lag."

"Well I'm sorry then, maybe I should go back to bed."

"Not so fast Reap. After all, I got to make sure you get hot meal in at least once."

"Nah, that's ok. Besides its the middle of the night I don't think anything is open."

Jinx gave a small chuckle only to rebuff back to Reap. "Nice try Reap, but I promised Strike that you should at least have one meal in. And besides there's a pancake house next door that is twenty-four hours.

I just sigh once again, only to get up since I'm not going to win this fight with Jinx. Like every time before, I got to figure out a way to outsmart these female Joe's. They always seem to be one step ahead of me. But I guess the ladies in my life are actually the caring types.

I mean Strike is always there for me as I am for her. I know Jinx cares a lot in my mediation, but she's also a caring person to make sure that I'm alright. Lady Jaye, even though she likes to pull pranks and joke with me a lot, is a really thoughtful person that would often make me feel really welcomed in the pit. Scarlett is and always was rather strict with me, but she also made sure I learn lessons well with her, that gave me a higher understanding in respecting her. And let's not forget my drivers ed teacher Cover girl, though at first it was a rocky relationship at best. She did come around, to teach me and make me a better Joe driving wise of course. Yeah, I'm really lucky to have known such caring ladies of GI Joe. God bless the men, that will ever settle with them in the end.

I just sit here eating my breakfast at midnight. Man, what a weird concept, but tasty non the less. Nothing like nice fluffy pancakes with sweet maple syrup. Of course, jinx was just sitting across from me enjoying a nice hot cup of tea. Whenever I looked up, she always had a nice warm smile to me. The only difference was that she silent for the most part. And in a way it started to get awkward.

So, I started first. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here to Idaho Jinx. I'm sure you had more meaningful and pressing matters to attend to." Of course, I said all this while bowing my head down in shame.

"Oh Reap, you don't have to apologize for anything. Reap can you please look at me," jinx asked kindly.

To my response as I looked up to her. She had sympathetic eyes for me waiting.

"Reap finding out things on your own and finding closure is healthy for your wellbeing and mental state. Also, you know very well, that we will be here to help you. And for the record I actually enjoy your company. Let's try and finish up ok, so you can have a good night's sleep."

I guess jinx was really trying to make me feel better. It sort of work to say the least. But none the less I finished up quick to Jinx's satisfaction of eating a hot meal as we started to make our way back to the motel. Oddly enough, to me Jinx had a room to herself next door to me and Strike. Yet I still said goodnight to her as I went back inside to my room.

I did my best to be as quiet as a mouse, after all Strike is still fast asleep. I did the usual stuff as I got ready for bed. But once I got out of the bath room making my way over to my bed, I notice Strike just snoozing away. So naturally went over to her. Watching her sleeping away with all the innocents and love that she has. I lean over to her tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear, as I gave her a small kiss to her left temple.

I smiled to her hoping she'll have a really good sleep, but also notice that she felt my kiss as she started to smile a bit and snuggle up under the sheets and blankets. I then made my way to my own bed wishing a pleasant rest for Strike and myself. It didn't take too long for me to sub come to sleep.


End file.
